BLUTGELD
by Connatica
Summary: Eine Mörderin wird auf Legolas angesetzt, muss allerdings bald erkennen dass sie selbst in eine falle gelockt wurde... okay...jetzt ists offiziell:ich hab eine mega-blockade und suche dringend jemand, der gute ideen hat wies weitergehen könnte!
1. von silaid, rawen und dem auftrag

* * *

* * *

* * *

**B L U T G E L D**

* * *

* * *

* * *

Vorwort:  
  
Manche mögen sie auf den ersten Blick für eine Mary- Sue halten. Ist sie aber nicht. Ich garantiere auch für kein Happy – End.  
  
Da ich keine Summarys schreiben kann, mach ich jetzt mal ein ganz eigenes Vorwort.  
  
Euch werden bekannte Charaktere ( Legolas, Aragorn, Theoden..) unterkommen, aber noch mehr unbekannte, die ganz alleine meiner Fantasie entsprungen sind. Genauso wird es mit den Orten sein.  
  
Woran ich mich allerdings halte, ist die zeitliche Einordnung der Geschichte: 3. Zeitalter (2980 wird Theoden zum König gekrönt)  
  
d. h. dass nicht plötzlich ein Kampf zwischen Beren und Aragorn stattfindet, oder gar Eowyn (die zu der Zeit noch gar nicht auf der Welt ist) plötzlich ins Bild hüpft. Sorry ;)  
  
Was gib's noch zu sagen? Wenn ihr manche Stellen nicht versteht, bzw. sie euch chaotisch vorkommen, dann sind das wohl die, bei denen ich versucht habe, besonders tiefgründig zu sein ( .... . Ich weiß, es gibt schlimme Rechtschreib/Grammatikfehler. Aber ich schreibe hier ja keine Schulaufsätze - gottseidank )  
  
Manche Fragen werden unbeantwortet bleiben- nicht, weil ich so gemein bin, sondern weil ich.....  
  
-darauf vergessen habe sie zu beantworten   
  
-gar nicht vorhatte, sie zu beantworten  
  
-ich wollte, dass ihr selbst eure Fantasie spielen lässt. Ist doch viel Aufregender, als wenn jede Winzigkeit ausdiskutiert wird ;)  
  
Viel Spannung, Spaß und Bauchkribbeln!  
  
Eure Connatica

* * *

VON RAWEN, SILAID UND DEM AUFTRAG  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Wir träumen von einer anderen

besseren Welt

und die uns die Träume nehmen wollen

sie wissen warum

sie kommen nicht vor darin  
  
(Ralf Rainer Reimann) (Wollte euch nur noch kurz mein Lebensmotto aufdrücken ;)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

  
How can you see into my eyes like open doorsLeading you down into my core,Where I've become so numb?Without a soul,My spirit's sleeping somewhere coldUntil you find it there, and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

* * *

Evanecence, "bring me to life"

* * *

Der Herbst war stets die Jahreszeit, die sie zum Nachdenken anregte. Wenn sich die Blätter zu verfärben begannen, überkam sie große Traurigkeit, denn sie wusste, dass die Natur bloß ein letztes Mal noch ihre ganze Pracht zeigte, bevor sie in einen monatelangen Schlaf fiel, in dem Kälte und Frost regierten.  
  
Zwar wusste sie, dass im Frühjahr der ewige Kreislauf erneut seinen Anfang nehmen würde, doch sie konnte sich gegen die schlechte Stimmung, die sich wie die grauen Nebelschwaden über die verregneten Stadt über ihren Geist legten, nicht erwehren.  
  
Oxana warf einen letzten, gedankenversunkenen Blick aus dem vor Schmutz fast blinden Fenster auf die Straße vor dem Haus, auf der sich ein grauer Sturzbach, von dem seit Tagen andauernden Regen gebildet, seinen Weg bahnte, und dachte angesichts des scheußlichen Wetters wehmütig an den Sommer zurück, der sich vor wenigen Wochen endgültig verabschiedet hatte.  
  
Aus dem angrenzenden Raum drang ein ohrenbetäubender Schmerzensschrei, der jeden anderen an ihrer Stelle wohl kalte Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hätte.  
  
In ihren Ohren allerdings war das Jammern des gefolterten Mannes nicht mehr als ein unwichtiges Nebengeräusch, das kaum mehr in ihr Bewusstsein durchdrang.  
  
In den letzten Jahren hatte sie sich an Silaids und Rawens grausame Methoden gewöhnt, so schwer es ihr anfänglich auch gefallen war.  
  
Sie hatte es tun müssen- die Chance, in einer organisierten Verbrecherbande zu überleben waren beiweiten höher als wenn sie alleine diesem gefährlichen Beruf nachgegangen wäre- wie sie es einst getan hatte.  
  
Sie seufzte.  
  
Im Grunde trug sie auch ein wenig mit daran Schuld, dass der Mann da drinnen so leiden musste. Eigentlich wäre es ja ihre Aufgabe gewesen- hätte Oxana sie übernommen, hätte es nicht so lange gedauert und sie wären schon längst auf den Weg in den Fangornwald, den besten Ort, um sich vor unliebsamen Blicken zu verbergen.  
  
Heute allerdings befand sie sich nicht in der Lage, irgendjemanden zu verletzen. Sie fühlte sich einfach nur schlecht.  
  
Ihr Gewissen, das sie in den letzten Jahren so erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte, meldete sich wieder einmal zu Wort.  
  
Die brave Tochter ihrer Eltern war doch noch nicht gestorben, wie sie geglaubt hatte. In diesem Zustand hätte sie bloß unnötiges Mitleid mit dem Opfer gehabt, was für keinen von beiden gut war- denn der Tod war das zwingende Ereignis, mit dem jede Begegnung mit ihr endete.  
  
Gemächlich schlenderte die junge Frau zu dem hölzernen Bücherregal hin, welches sich an der Wand befand, hinter der sich ihre beiden Kollegen mit dem heutigen Opfer beschäftigten.  
  
Die Geschichte der Silmarille, Drachen Mittelerdes, Tengwar.... ihre Finger glitten langsam über die alten, ledernen Buchrücken hinweg und hinterließen dabei Spuren in dem Staub, der sich darauf gelegt hatte.  
  
Als Kind hatte sie ein jedes Buch verschlungen, das sie in den Hände bekommen hatte - heute maß sie Schriftstücken keine große Bedeutung mehr bei. Es waren bloß Geschichten, Dinge, die in längst vergangener Zeit geschehen waren. Gerade nützlich genug, um ein Feuer damit zu nähren oder sich den Regen vom Leibe zu halten, mehr nicht. Das wirkliche Leben spielte sich im Hier und Jetzt ab.  
  
Träume und Luftschlösser waren etwas für Kinder und Narren.  
  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönte und das gesamte Regal erbebte. Staub rieselte von der Decke auf den geschliffenen Holzfußboden herab.  
  
Oxana seufzte tadelnd.  
  
Heute war die Reihe wieder einmal an Silaid. Sie hasste seine Methoden.  
  
Er sollte leiser sein, ansonsten würde er noch ganz Edoras aus dem Schlaf reißen . Und vor allem sollte er sich beeilen.  
  
Es dauerte schon viel zu lange.  
  
Wenn das hier vorüber war, würden sie für eine Weile aus Edoras verschwinden müssen. Im Gegensatz zu vielen vorhergehenden schien dieser Auftrag hier nicht gerade das zu sein, was man als arme, unwichtige Person bezeichnen würde. Die Einrichtung des steinernen Hauses war zwar spärlich, aber edel und zeugte von gutem Geschmack, die Bücher ließen auf einen gebildeten Besitzer schließen und die Waffen, welche in einer Reihe über dem Eingang hingen, schienen von großem Wert zu sein und erregten nun Oxanas Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Es war nicht ihre Art, Dinge zu stehlen, aber heute machte sie zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren eine Ausnahme. Vor einigen Tagen hatte sie ihre Armbrust auf der Flucht verloren und es von da an nicht mehr gewagt, nach ihr zu suchen. Das schöne Stück, welches dort an der Wand hing, würde einen guten Ersatz abgeben. Vorsichtig nahm sie die äußerst wertvolle Armbrust von dem Haken, ebenso den dazugehörigen, mit zugespitzten Eichenbolzen behangenen Ledergürtel, und untersuchte beide Stücke mit geübten Bewegungen.  
  
Die Armbrust war aus gebeizten Eichenholz gemacht und an einigen Stellen mit dünnen, gravierten Metallplättchen aus weißsilbernen Mithril beschlagen. Die Gravuren stellten verschiedene Pflanzen und Früchte dar, dazwischen feingliedrige, geflügelte Wesen, wohl Feen oder ähnliche Fabelwesen.  
  
Oxanas Finger strichen prüfend über die Sehne der Armbrust, um ihre Spannung zu überprüfen. Ein erfreutes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Die Waffe war perfekt! Sie wies keinen einzigen Kratzer auf, hatte genau die richtige Größe und Form und war wunderbar leicht!  
  
Während sie den Gürtel um ihre Hüften schlang und die kleine Armbrust daran befestigte, drang erneut ein gellender Schmerzensschrei durch die Tür, und dieses Mal zuckte sie vor Bestürzung zusammen.  
  
Sie kannte diese Schreie. In ihnen schwang die pure Todesangst mit, und jedes Mal wieder berührten sie etwas in ihr, das sie verloren geglaubt hatte.  
  
Ihr Blick saugte sich an der niedrigen Tür fest und sie spürte, wie etwas in ihr zu Eis erstarrte. Nie würde sie sich an solche Momente gewöhnen.  
  
Mit drei weitausgreifenden Schritten war sie bei der Tür, riss sie mit einem zornigen Ruck auf und erstarrte angesichts des grauenerregenden Anblickes, der sich ihr darbot: Der Mann lag halb am Boden, halb klammerte er sich an einen großen Lehnstuhl und versuchte vergebens, sich daran hochzuziehen. Er fand keinen Halt. Man konnte sich auch schlecht an etwas festhalten, wenn man keine Finger mehr hatte. "Bei allen Göttern!", murmelte Oxana und starrte angeekelt auf die immer größer werdende Blutlache, die sich unter dem Stuhl ausbreitete.  
  
Ihr Blick glitt weiter durch den Raum, blieb kurz an einem dunklen Fleck an der Wand hängen, wanderte weiter zum Tisch und dem blutigen Haufen von Gliedmaßen, die darauf lagen und haftete sich schließlich an Silaids hämisch grinsende Fratze.  
  
Ein kaltes Feuer flammte ihren eisblauen Augen auf. "Was soll das du Idiot??? Willst du die Wände streichen?!! Schnell und sauber lautete der Auftrag, du kranker Hohlkopf!!"  
  
Der Mann wimmerte irgendetwas in ihre Richtung und spuckte dabei Blut, doch Oxana bedachte ihn bloß mit einem angewiderten Blick. Erst nach Sekunden begriff sie, dass jemand ihm die Zunge herausgeschnitten hatte.  
  
"Er hat soviel geredet", knurrte Silaid und säuberte sorgfältig die blutige Klinge seines Dolches an den dreckigen Fetzen, die er Kleider nannte. Oxana starrte den jungen Halbork hasserfüllt an.  
  
Das ging eindeutig zu weit.  
  
Silaid hatte ja schon viel Unsinn angestellt, aber mit dem hier überschritt er eindeutig die Grenzen.  
  
Mit wenigen gezielten Schritten umkreiste sie den sterbenden Mann und den Stuhl, ging direkt auf Silaid zu und packte ihn an der hässlichen Gurgel.  
  
Es war ein leichtes für sie ihn am Halse emporzuheben, denn sie war kräftig, und Silaid war dünn und hatte die Körpergröße eines Orks.  
  
Sie hob ihn, bis sie einander in die Augen sehen konnten, dann zischte sie: "Wir sind Söldner, keine Folterknechte, du abartige Missgeburt! Mach so etwas NIE WIEDER!! Geht das in deinen hässlichen Schädel hinein??"  
  
Silaid hustete und würgte ein undeutliches: "Verstanden!", hervor und sie schleuderte ihn achtlos auf den Boden zurück. Der Halbork zischte ihr irgendetwas in der gräulichen Sprache seines Volkes hinterher, wagte es aber nicht, sich gegen sie zu stellen.  
  
Er hatte es schon einmal getan und dabei sein linkes Ohr verloren. Zornig wandte sie sich an Rawen, die bisher regungslos in einer Ecke gelehnt und die Szene wortlos mitverfolgt hatte. In ihren Händen hielt die Elbe einen sauberen Dolch, mit dem sie ihre Fingernägel reinigte. Als Oxana schnaubend vor sie trat, warf Rawen ihr einen gelangweilt- herablassenden Blick aus ihren stechend grünen Augen zu, um sich gleich danach wieder ihren zu rasiermesserscharfen Krallen geschliffenen Fingernägeln zuzuwenden.  
  
"Reg dich nicht auf", kam sie Oxana zuvor, die gerade den Mund zu einer scharfen Rede geöffnet hatte, "du kennst ja Silaid. Wenn er erst einmal in Fahrt ist, kann ihn nichts und niemand mehr aufhalten."  
  
Oxanas Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, ihre Augen verengten sich zu zwei blitzenden Schlitzen. Rawen war die stärkste Kriegerin, der sie je begegnet war- schnell, wendig und dabei mindestens so stark und ausdauernd wie ein Mann.  
  
Hätte die blonde Elbe es gewollt, sie hätte Silaid mit einem einzigen Fußtritt außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
  
Beide Frauen wussten das. Oxana wollte irgendetwas Bissiges entgegnen, als ihr etwas auffiel: Im Raum fehlte irgendetwas.  
  
Das Röcheln und Stöhnen des Mannes war verklungen.  
  
Er war tot.  
  
Augenblicklich verrauchte ihre Wut, wurde zweitrangig. Draußen ertönten laute Stimmen, das metallische Scheppern von Rüstungen und das Geräusch von zahlreichen Füßen, die stets im selben Rhythmus auf die feuchten Straßensteine stampften.  
  
Soldaten.  
  
Es war an der Zeit, sich von Edoras zu verabschieden.  
  
"Raus hier. Schnell!"  
  
Silaid und Rawen hatten bereits die Hintertür aufgerissen und wiesen in die schmale Gasse, die vor ihnen lag. Sie bedeuteten ihr, vorzugehen, da Oxana sich in der Stadt am besten auskannte.  
  
Eine Woche zu Fuß, drei Tage zu Pferd- aber welche zu stehlen, dazu würden sie wohl kaum Zeit finden.

* * *

Pan i eryn pêd ne gwaew,  
  
lhass na lhass athrannad i glam,  
  
melon in lhess aníron:  
  
Pedich gell?  
  
Pedich nui?  
  
Cabed i celf-eryn dadbenn  
  
na lhend aerlinn aníron dinen ne ind nîn  
  
Linna gell?  
  
Linna naig?[1]  
  
Rawen ließ ihre Laute sinken, wickelte sie in eine Decke und legte sie vorsichtig neben sich ins feuchte Laub. Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung strich sie ein paar blonde Locken die in ihre helle Stirn gefallen waren hinter die spitzen Ohren und schenkte Oxana ein schräges Lächeln, als wäre ihr das, was sie soeben getan hatte, peinlich.  
  
Oxana hatte sie noch nie singen gehört. "Was war das für ein Lied?", wollte sie wissen, verwirrt über die sanft klingenden, fremden Worte.  
  
"Eines aus meiner...Heimat."  
  
Oxana musterte die Elbe mit neuem Interesse. Es hatte in den vergangenen Jahren viele Nächte wie diese gegeben, in denen sie Zeit gefunden hatten, einander besser kennenzulernen.  
  
Aber kannte sie Rawen wirklich so gut, wie sie bisher gedacht hatte?  
  
Durch die Elbe war aus einer kleinen Kriminellen eine gewissenlose, gefürchtete Söldnerin geworden, ein Mensch, der mit den Schatten verschmelzen konnte, schnell und geschmeidig, ein Mensch, der sich völlig unbemerkt an jemanden anschleichen konnte, um ihn rücklings zu ermeucheln, ein Mensch der.... Oxana stutzte.  
  
Ja, war sie das denn überhaupt noch? Ein Mensch? Oder hatte sie ihre Menschlichkeit in dem Moment verloren, da sie zum ersten Mal ihr Messer in den Leib eines Fremden gerammt hatte? Oxana schauderte bei dem bloßen Gedanken, schüttelte ihn ab wie ein lästiges Insekt und zwang sich, ihre Gedanken in andere Bahnen zu lenken.  
  
"Deine Heimat ist der Düsterwald, nicht wahr?"  
  
Rawen nickte. In ihren schönen smaragdfarbenen Augen flackerte es kurz auf, doch nur für eine Sekunde, dann wurde daraus wieder der orange Wiederschein des kleinen Feuers. Oxana mahnte sich innerlich zur Vorsicht. Sie spürte, dass sie nun genau darauf acht geben musste, was sie sagte, wollte sie nicht riskieren, die Sympathie der Elbe zu verlieren.  
  
Ihre Sympathie.... ihre Freundschaft hatte sie ja nie gehabt.  
  
Rawen war schön, unfassbar schön sogar, aber ebenso unnahbar.  
  
"Was ist geschehen....wie wurdest du zu dem, was du jetzt bist?"  
  
"Du meinst eine Mörderin?"  
  
Oxana zögerte. Sie beide wussten, dass dies der einzige Begriff war, der auf ihren "Beruf" zutraf. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem schlafenden Silaid war das, was sie taten, gegen ihre Natur.  
  
Silaid tötete, weil es der einzige Weg war, auf dem er sich Befriedigung und Vergnügen verschaffen konnte. Er war dazu geboren, anderen Schmerz zuzufügen und sich daran zu ergötzen- in gewissem Sinne konnte er nichts dafür, dass er so war, wie er nun einmal war.  
  
Er war eine misslungene Mischung aus Ork und irgendeiner niedrigen Kreatur, die in den Bergen lebte, nicht geboren, sondern gezüchtet, um Befehle auszuführen. Ein perfekter Killer.  
  
Das Schicksal hatte sie drei zu einer reichlich seltsamen Gruppe vereinigt. Fast gegen ihren Willen musste sie zu dem leise schnarchenden Ork hinsehen, der zwischen den Wurzeln einer mächtigen Buche lag und sich im Schlaf an sein schartiges, blutverkrustetes Schwert schmiegte wie an eine Geliebte.  
  
Sie hätte es vor Rawen nie zugegeben, aber sie hatte Angst vor dieser geradezu lächerlich hässlichen Kreatur und wagte es nicht, ihr auch nur für eine Sekunde den Rücken zuzuwenden.  
  
"Er ist eben ein dämliches Scheusal", grinste Rawen, die ihren Blick wohl richtig gedeutet hatte, "er kann nur das eine."  
  
"Und du bist eine Elbe- ein sanftes, edelmütiges Geschöpf- und doch mordest du für Geld".  
  
Rawens Blick wurde hart. "Sanft und edelmütig? Pah! Woher hast du diesen Unsinn? Du irrst dich, meine Liebe. Oh nein, viele Elben sind weder das eine noch das andere. Sie sind in mancher Hinsicht nicht viel besser als ihr Menschen."  
  
"Oh, danke", lächelte Oxana sarkastisch, "es ist immer wieder schön, Komplimente zu bekommen."  
  
Rawen starrte sie lange an, blinzelte verwirrt und schüttelte schließlich verständnislos den Kopf. "Du hast einen seltsamen Humor, Menschenmädchen", murmelte sie und strich gedankenverloren über ihre metallenen Armschienen, "ihr seid sowieso ein sehr seltsames Volk. Ihr müsstet euch durch die Augen eines Elben sehen".  
  
"Und zu welchen großartigen Erkenntnissen würden wir dadurch gelangen?"  
  
"Ihr würdet erkennen, wie zerbrechlich und schwach ihr seid. Es ist mir ohnehin ein Rätsel, wie du so lange durchhalten konntest."  
  
"Was soll das heißen?!" Oxana runzelte unwillig ihre Stirn und griff herausfordernd nach ihrer Armbrust. "Willst du damit sagen, dass ich nicht kämpfen kann? Ich kann dir sehr gerne das Gegenteil beweisen!"  
  
Rawen hob abwehrend die Hände. "Natürlich nicht. Du bist eine ausgezeichnete Schützin - schließlich habe ich dich ausgebildet. Lass uns von etwas anderem sprechen. Du verstehst nicht, was ich sagen will."  
  
"Dann erkläre es mir!" Für einen Augenblick flammte Zorn in Rawens Augen auf, und nicht zum ersten Mal stellte sich Oxana die Frage, wie alt die Elbe wohl sein mochte, und was sie in ihr sah- eine gleichgestellte Kameradin oder ein unwissendes Kind.  
  
Dann aber kühlte Rawens Blick ab, sie ergriff plötzlich Oxanas Hand und zog sie an ihre Brust. "Was spürst du?" "Dass du im Gegensatz zu mir nicht frierst", maulte Oxana, "dabei trägst du bloß einen Wollrock und diesen seltsamen Brustpanzer, der die Schultern freilässt."  
  
Rawens schüttelte energisch den Kopf und drückte Oxanas Handfläche fester gegen die helle, warme Haut über ihrer linken Brust.  
  
"Schließ die Augen." Oxana gehorchte zögernd. "Und nun sag mir, was du spürst." Oxana versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Irgendetwas fehlte da... jäh riss sie ihre Hand zurück und starrte die Elbe ungläubig an.  
  
"Dein Herz!", keuchte sie entsetzt, "es schlägt nicht!"  
  
Rawen grinste breit und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Würde ich hier sitzen, wenn dem so wäre? Es schlägt- bloß viel, viel langsamer als das von euch Menschen. Schließlich soll es noch Jahrhunderte überdauern."  
  
Oxanas Hand legte sich unbewusst auf ihren Hals, und ihr eigener Herzschlag kam ihr plötzlich rasend schnell wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings vor. Und plötzlich bekam sie Angst.  
  
Sie war sterblich.  
  
"Du solltest schlafen, ein langer Weg liegt vor uns."  
  
Oxana sah überrascht auf. "Du kennst unser nächstes Ziel bereits?"  
  
Die Elbe nickte ernst. "Eine Taube hat es mir mitgeteilt, vorhin, als wir am Ufer des kleinen Waldteiches hielten. Unser nächster Auftrag lebt im Düsterwald."  
  
"Was hat er getan?"  
  
Rawen machte eine wage Geste mit der Hand. "Ich glaube, seine Frau betrogen oder so ähnlich. Ich weiß nicht genau. Doch die Belohnung ist wunderbar hoch! Er muss ein Großer unter den seinen sein...."  
  
"Und wer gab den Auftrag?"  
  
"Er nennt sich Thalaron- was soviel bedeutet wie der Kräftige", Rawen begann zu grinsen, "aber das ist ein geläufiger Name unter den männlichen Elben. Ein Bote wird in zwei Monaten in Erech mit der Belohnung auf denjenigen warten, der ihm einen Körperteil unseres Auftrages bringt- einen, ohne den er nicht leben kann, versteht sich."  
  
"Wenn wir erst einmal nahe genug an ihm dran sind um einen Finger abzuschneiden können wir ihn genauso gut gleich töten", bemerkte Oxana sarkastisch, "aber ich finde diese neue Regelung gut. Ich hasse es, Köpfe mit mir schleppen zu müssen."  
  
Rawen nickte zustimmend. "Bis wir die Berge überquert und in Gondor angekommen sind, würde er angefangen haben zu stinken, und es gibt keinen Geruch, der bestialischer ist als der einer Leiche".  
  
Beide Frauen nickten, die Münder angewidert verzogen, sie sprachen immerhin aus Erfahrung.  
  
Nun, dann ging es jetzt also weiter in den Düsterwald. Ein sehr langer, anstrengender Fußmarsch durch die weite Ebene von Ost - Emnet, eine Überquerung des Anduin und viele kalte Nächte unter freiem Himmel standen ihnen bevor. "Lass uns schlafen. Wir werden unsere Kräfte brauchen."

* * *

Anm. zu den Namen:  
  
Rawen=sind. "Löwin"  
  
"Oxana" stammt aus dem Buch "die Hexenkönigin", eine Sammlung von Hexenprozessen, Legenden, Märchen und Berichten über Hexen.  
  
"Silaid" erinnert mich an den Namen "Salim" aus "die Templerin" von Wolfgang Hohlbein- früher eines meiner Lieblingsbücher. Bis auf den Namen hat mein kleiner Halbork allerdings nicht viel mit dem Sarazenen gemein.  
  
[1] Wenn der Wind im Walde rauscht,  
  
Blatt mit Blatt die Rede tauscht,  
  
möcht ich gern die Blätter fragen:  
  
Tönt ihr Wonne?  
  
Tönt ihr Klagen?  
  
Springt der Waldbach Tal entlang  
  
mit melodischem Gesang  
  
frag ich still in meinem Herzen  
  
Singt er Wonne?  
  
Singt er Schmerzen?  
  
(An die unbekannte Autorin, von der ich mir dieses Gedicht geliehen habe: Melde dich, wenn du mal zufällig auf diese Seite stoßen solltest. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall irgendwelche Urheberrechte verletzen... zitter ) 


	2. von karafka und der brotkruste

Von Karafka und der Brotkruste  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Es gibt Dinge, denen man besser aus dem Weg geht- egal, wie stark man war oder für wie unbesiegbar man sich hält. Zu genau diesen Dingen gehört ein hungrige Schar von Orks, die auf Nahrungssuche ist.  
  
"Sie haben seit vier Tagen nichts mehr zu sich genommen", übersetzte Silaid freundlicherweise das Gezische und Geschimpfe der stinkenden Horde.  
  
Oxana hatte soeben ihre erste Zählung beendet und duckte sich mit verärgertem Gesichtsausdruck hinter den Felsen. "Zwei Dutzend", flüsterte sie und wies auf die acht Bolzen in ihrem Gürtel, "hoffen wir, dass der Wind nicht dreht!"  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich dieses Elbenweib?", zischte der Halbork und seine gelben Augen verengten sich misstrauisch, während er zum Rand des Düsterwaldes hinsah, "sie müsste schon längst hier sein. Sicher hat sie ihnen den Weg gewiesen." "Natürlich. Eine Elbe, die sich mit einer Orkbande verbündet. Benutze zur Abwechslung einmal dein Hirn, du Narr!"  
  
Doch ein Teil von ihr hatte ebenfalls Verdacht geschöpft, selbst wenn er völlig unsinnig war.  
  
Rawen war in den Wald gegangen, um eine Kleinigkeit fürs Mittagessen zu erlegen.  
  
Inzwischen hatten Silaid und Oxana den Waldrand erreicht und sich auf ein paar Felsen ein Stücken davor niedergelassen, um etwas zu trinken.  
  
Bevor sie allerdings dazu gekommen waren, waren zahllose Orks ein Stück unterhalb von ihnen durchs Unterholz gebrochen und hatten ihr Lager kaum fünfzig Schritte neben ihnen aufgeschlagen. Silaid und sie hatten gerade noch Zeit gefunden, ihre Sachen zu packen und sich mit einem Hechtsprung hinter die Felsen zu retten.  
  
Es erschien ihr fragwürdig, dass Rawen die sich nähernde Truppe nicht gehört haben sollte.  
  
Vielleicht hatte sie es aber auch, hatte sich inzwischen längst aus dem Staub gemacht und befand sich nun bereits auf dem Weg zu Thranduils Palast, um den Auftrag alleine zu erledigen und die ganze Belohnung für sich selbst einzuheimsen.  
  
"Nein, das würde sie nicht tun...", murmelte Oxana kopfschüttelnd, glaubte aber ihren eigenen Worten nicht so recht. "Ach, würde sie nicht?", äffte Silaid, doch Oxana nahm seine Worte nicht ernst.  
  
Hätten sie das je einmal getan, wären sie und Rawen vermutlich schon mehrere Male getötet worden.  
  
["UND WAS GENAU SOLLEN WIR HIER ZUM ESSEN FINDEN? WÜRMER? ODER VIELLEICHT GRAS?"]  
  
Ein paar Orks kicherten vergnügt, andere murrten zustimmend. Der Ork, der gesprochen hatte, wurde plötzlich von einem weiteren, der einen langen Metallsplitter durch die Wange gerammt hatte, an der Schulter gepackt und grob herumgerissen.  
  
"Karafka, Anführer", informierte Silaid leise und fletschte seine zugespitzten gelben Zähne, "ein ziemliches Ekel, selbst für einen Ork. Hat bereits drei seiner Männer verspeist, die ihm den Gehorsam verweigert hatten. So sagt man wenigstens.  
  
"Oh." Hoffentlich würde sich der Wind nicht drehen.  
  
Doch anstatt einer kanibalistischen Orgie oder einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod versetzte Karafka dem aufmüpfigen Krieger bloß einen derben Stoß und brüllte:  
  
["DREI VON EUCH GEHEN AUF DIE JAGD. DIE ANDEREN BLEIBEN HIER. RUTZNIK, WOLFFA, KIESA, IHR DREI WERDET UNS EIN PAAR FETTE WILDSCHWEINE ODER EIN PAAR ELBEN SCHIESSEN. VORZUGSWEISE ELBEN. UND NUN VERSCHWINDET!"]  
  
Die anderen Orks grölten zustimmend. Die drei gehorchten augenblicklich und hasteten mit gezückten Bögen in den Wald zurück. Wo auch immer Rawen gerade war- sie sollte besser auf sich acht geben.  
  
"Na toll, jetzt sitzen wir hier herum bis diese Idioten was erlegt haben. Und das kann lange dauern", beschwerte sich Silaid ungeduldig und ließ sich schwer ins feuchte Gras fallen.  
  
Oxana sah lange unschlüssig ihren Rucksack an, dann nahm sie ihn und packte ein paar getrocknete Früchte und etwas hartes Brot aus, um leise und bedächtig zu essen zu beginnen. Ihr Hunger war inzwischen so groß, dass sie Angst hatte, ihr Magenknurren könnte die Aufmerksamkeit der Horde auf sie lenken.  
  
"Uaggggrrrrrrhhhhäääääähhhhh!". Silaid drehte angewidert den Kopf beiseite und Oxana grinste schadenfroh. Sie wusste, dass der Halbork nicht verstehen konnte, wie man etwas anderes als Fleisch zu sich nehmen konnte.  
  
Angeregt durch einen kindischen Trotz hob sie die Hand und wedelte den Duft eines getrockneten Pfirsichs mit der anderen ins pockennarbige schwarze Gesicht des Halborks, um ihn damit zu necken. Silaid begann zu würgen, entweder aus Spaß oder weil ihm wirklich übel wurde und rückte ein Stückchen von ihr fort- allerdings zu ein sehr kleines Stückchen, denn der Felsen war nicht allzu groß.  
  
Schnüffeln.  
  
["HIER STINKT ES!"]  
  
["ICH WARS NICHT".]  
  
Kichern.  
  
["NEIN, DU IDIOT. HIER STINKT ES NACH....OBST!"]  
  
Schnüffeln.  
  
["WÄÄH!!" (entsetzt, angeekelt)]  
  
"Ich glaube, sie haben etwas gemerkt", raunte Silaid verärgert Oxana wurde weiß wie Kreide. Innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte sie zwei trockene Pfirsiche und ein Handgroßes Stück Brot in ihren Mund gestopft und die Hände davorgeschlagen.  
  
"Much dun Huchsach su!!", mümmelte sie und gestikulierte dabei panisch auf ihren Rucksack, bis Silaid endlich begriff und hastig den Sack fest verschnürte. Zu spät. "DA IST DOCH WAS HINTER DEN FELSEN DA DRÜBEN!!"  
  
Acht Bolzen, 21 Orks, das würde mehr als knapp werden. Zu allem Überfluss blieb ihr nun ein Stück hastig hinuntergeschlucktes Brot im Hals stecken und sie bekam einen heftigen Hustenanfall.  
  
"CHEF, ES IST EIN MENSCH!"  
  
Von nun an ging alles unglaublich schnell: Oxana richtete sich auf, da ihre Deckung jetzt ohnehin nutzlos war, hustend und nach Luft ringend, während sie die Armbrust zog und zurückwich. Silaid begann lauthals zu fluchen und zog sein Schwert, folgte ihr und deutete auf den Waldrand.  
  
Sie begriffen im selben Moment, dass sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatten. "Renn, wenn dein Leben dir lieb ist!!", schrie Silaid, dann wirbelte er auch schon herum und raste los. Oxana folgte seinem Beispiel und versuchte während des Laufens einen Bolzen aus ihrem Gürtel zu ziehen, aber das Geschoss stak wie verhext unverrückbar fest und außerdem konnte sie sich kaum darauf konzentrieren, immerhin musste sie versuchen, irgendwie an Luft zu kommen.  
  
Die ersten Pfeile wurden abgefeuert und einer verfehlte ihre rechte Schulter nur um Haaresbreite. Oxana bog nach rechts, dann nach links ab, nahm hinter einen Baum Deckung ein und stürmte geduckt und Haken schlagend in eine beliebige Richtung weiter.  
  
Silaid hatte sie längst aus den Augen verloren, sie hatte aber im Moment auch größere Probleme als den Halbork: eine grölende Horde mordlustiger Orks, die in ihr wohl ein Mittagessen sahen. Wie aus dem Erdboden gewachsen stand plötzlich eines der hässlichen Wesen vor ihr.  
  
Der Ork schien mindestens so überrascht über ihren Anblick zu sein wie sie über den seinen. Sie erkannte ihn sogleich wieder: Rutznig hatte ihn Karafka genannt. Er war einer der Jäger. Nun, einer von ihnen beiden musste wohl sterben- und zwar derjenige, der zuletzt seine Waffe gezogen hatte.  
  
Oxana tastete verzweifelt über die Schlaufe, in der ein Bolze stak, zerrte und zog wie irr daran, aber nichts half, das Ding ließ sich nicht verrücken.  
  
Sie sah auf, sah, wie der Ork vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen begann und der Wald immer dunkler wurde und wartete auf ihren Tod.  
  
Ihre Kindheit zog an ihr vorüber, die glückliche Zeit, die sie mit ihren Eltern in Ithilien verlebt hatte, die Flucht nach Osgiliath, die Jahre in Rohans Hauptstadt Edoras, ihre Mutter, die in den Häusern der Heilung arbeitete und immer ein Lächeln für jedermann übrig hatte, ihr Vater mit seinen warmen, braunen Augen, der Waffenmeister unter König Thengel gewesen war und ihr Bruder Rion, ein stolzer, kräftiger junger Mann voller Jähzorn und Begabung, der sie stets an den Zöpfen gezogen hatte...  
  
Seltsam, dass man nur an die schönen Dinge denkt, bevor man stirbt..... Sie würde in die unendlichen Schlünde der Verdammnis verbannt werden, um auf Ewigkeiten in den feurigen Untiefen der Verbannung unerträgliche Qualen zu erleiden, nein, länger, eine Ewigkeit genügte nicht, um die zahllosen Fehltritte ihres Lebens wieder gutzumachen.....  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
N a c h w o r t : So, hab jetzt alles noch mal durchgesehen und neu gegliedert. Hoffentlich funktioniert's dieses Mal!!!! Schweißvonderstirnwisch ()) 


	3. von kalter suppe und zuviel schminke

Von kalter Suppe und zu viel Schminke  
  
V o r w o r t : Hatte soeben eine Eingebung: Wie wär eine Geschichte über die industrielle Revolution in Mittelerde? Ein Zwerg erfindet die Dampfmaschine, eine Elbe den elektrischen Webstuhl und Gandalf entwirft die erste Dampflok. Hehe, und das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf....oder: Matrix meats LOTR? Das würde dann etwa so aussehen. : .....Neo blinzelte verwirrt zu der steinernen Eingangspforte und den davor stehenden Wesen hin. So etwas hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Es waren ein paar Zwerge, ein alter Mann mit einem Bart und drei weitere Männer. "Morpheus, was ist hier los?". "Ein Fehler in der Matrix- keine Angst, wir holen dich zurück. Beeil dich aber bitte. Der nächste Ausgang befindet sich in der Höhle direkt vor dir..."..........  
  
*********************************************************** ****************  
  
Sie blinzelte, die Schleier vor ihren Augen begannen sich zu lüften. Komisch...sie hatte sich etwas anderes erwartet. Einen unerträglich heißen Ort, mit züngelnden Feuern an jeder Ecke und voller Dämonen und feuerspeiender Bestien.... das hier war ein Wald. Und diese Wesen waren wohl Elben, wenn sie nicht alles täuschte..... *  
  
"Haben die Orks sie verletzt?"  
  
"Nein, aber sie wäre beinahe an einem Stück Brot erstickt."  
  
Oxana verdrehte genervt die Augen. Wie oft hatten die Elben in den letzten zehn Minuten eigentlich ein und dieselbe Frage immer wieder gestellt? Man sagte ihnen doch ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör nach- warum fragten sie immer wieder so hirnlos nach? Wahrscheinlich wusste inzwischen schon jeder über ihr kleines Missgeschick Bescheid und diese Fragerei diente bloß dazu, sie zu reizen, was ihnen auch sehr gut gelang. "Wie geht es dir?" erkundigte sich ein Elb, der sich in dem Moment neben sie stellte.  
  
Einige wenige Krieger waren noch dabei, ihre Pfeile aufzusammeln und sicherzugehen, dass auch wirklich jeder der Orks, die regungslos im nassen Laub lagen, absolut tot war.  
  
Die meisten allerdings hatten sich auf einer breiten Lichtung gesammelt und warteten auf den Abmarsch. Oxana zuckte mit den Schultern. Wie sollte es ihr schon gehen?  
  
Sie hätte vor ein paar Minuten um ein Haar wegen einer Brotkruste das Zeitliche gesegnet, wäre um ein weiteres Haar beinahe von einem Ork erschossen worden, weil sie zu dämlich war, eine Lederlasche zu öffnen, bevor sie den Bolzen aus dem Gürtel zog und wurde nun von zehn Elben wie ein Kleinkind für ihre Ungeschicklichkeit belächelt.  
  
Sie kam sich vor wie eine einzige große Lachnummer- ein kein sehr angenehmes Gefühl. "Es geht schon wieder", murmelte sie, "danke für eure Hilfe. Wie habt ihr mich überhaupt gefunden?". Der Elb zuckte mit den Schultern. "Zufall. Wir haben die Spur der Orks heute morgen entdeckt und sind ihr hierher gefolgt."  
  
"Wer sind WIR eigentlich?"  
  
"Wir.....", antwortete ein weiterer Elb vor ihr und verlangsamte sein Tempo, bis dass sie Schulter an Schulter gingen, "...sind Grauelben und Untergebene König Thranduils. Wir werden dich zum Palast bringen, wo du dich ein wenig ausruhen kannst. Warst du alleine unterwegs?"  
  
Oxana war geistesgegenwärtig genug, um als Antwort zu nicken. Rawen hatte sicher ihre Gründe, wenn sie sich versteckt hielt, und Silaid würde den Wald wohl kaum heil verlassen, wenn die Elben ihn erst einmal entdeckt hatten- wenn überhaupt.  
  
Endlich hatten sich alle acht Elbenkrieger eingefunden und man machte sich auf den Weg nach Nordost, wo, wenn Oxana sich recht erinnerte, irgendwo die alte Waldstraße, ein Waldfluss, der giftiges Wasser führte und Thranduils Palast liegen mussten.  
  
"Ich war auf dem Weg von einem Onkeln im grauen Gebirge zurück nach Edoras und habe kurz Rast am Waldrand gemacht, als sie plötzlich hervorsprangen und mich angriffen. Ich bin in die Wälder geflüchtet, um mich vor ihnen verbergen zu können."  
  
Der blonde Elb nickte. "Eine gute Entscheidung- ich hätte nicht anders gehandelt an deiner Stelle. Oh, verzeih, wo bleibt meine Höflichkeit? Mein Name ist Sarnir*** und dies ist mein Bruder, Leriel***." Oxana nickte beiden Elben höflich zu. Sie sahen sich wirklich ein wenig ähnlich, obgleich Leriel blond und Sornir dunkelhaarig war- ihre Augen waren von der selben, waldgrünen Farbe und sie überragten sie beide um einen Kopf. "Woher kommst du?" "Geboren wurde ich in Ithilien, aber aufgewachsen bin ich in Edoras".  
  
"Und wer ist dein Onkel?"  
  
Diese Elben stellte eindeutig zu schnell zu viele Fragen die sie nicht beantworten konnte. "Ein Einsiedler im grauen Gebirge. Er versteht sich sehr gut mit den Zwergen."  
  
Das hatte sie einfach sagen müssen, zu gespannt war sie auf die Reaktion der beiden Elben, da es ja bekannt war, dass Elben und Zwerge einander auf den Tod nicht leiden konnten. "Oh", meinte Sarnir scheinbar unberührt und fragte nicht mehr weiter nach, worüber Oxana heilfroh war.  
  
Sie erreichten König Thranduils Hallen mit der Abenddämmerung und Oxana musste sich eingestehen, noch nie ein so seltsames Bauwerk gesehen zu haben. Eine hölzerne Brücke führte über einen schmalen Fluss zu der Eingangspforte, hinter der eine Treppe steil abfallend ins Innere der Erde führte.  
  
Sie hatte immer geglaubt, das alte Volk liebe frische Luft und die Sonne, warum hauste sein König dann unterirdisch? "Nicht alle Räume des Palastes liegen unter der Erde", erklärte Leriel freundlich, "darüber hinaus bietet diese Bauweise viel mehr Schutz und Sicherheit als eine Behausung in den Bäumen. Du hast sicher schon davon gehört, dass der Düsterwald nicht gerade ein sicherer Ort ist."  
  
Ja, davon hatte ihr Rawen erzählt.  
  
In den letzten Jahrzehnten sei aus dem einstmals hellen und freundlichen Wald eine Brutstelle für Biester aller Art, besonders für Spinnen geworden, und Schatten hätten sich zwischen den Bäumen eingenistet.  
  
Auf dem Weg hierher hatte Oxana nicht bloß einmal das Gefühl gehabt, von unsichtbaren Augen verfolgt zu werden. Vielleicht hatten ihr Rawens Geschichten aber auch bloß Angst eingejagt.  
  
Es wurde ihr ein kleines Zimmer zugeteilt, in dem sie sich für diese Nacht ausruhen konnte. Sarnir und Leriel führten sie danach durch den riesenhaften Palast. Schon nach wenigen Zimmern und Hallen hatte Oxana die Orientierung und sich selbst in ungläubigem Staunen verloren.  
  
Das Gebäude war größer als alles, was sie je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, selbst größer als der Hof zu Edoras, der ihr als Kind stets überdimensional erschienen war. Besonders die Hallen des Feuers taten es ihr an, zwei * gigantische, nur spärlich eingerichtete Hallen mit zwei riesigen Kaminen in jeder , in denen helle Feuer loderten.  
  
Trotzdem die Hallen aus Stein und nur wenig Holz erbaut waren, war es beinahe wohlig warm darin und als Sarnir, Leriel und die anderen Jäger gemeinsam mit ihr ein kleines Mahl einnahmen, fühlte sie sich seit langem wieder einmal richtig wohl.  
  
"Quel kaima- das heißt gute Nacht auf Sindarin", verabschiedete sich Sarnir und er und sein Bruder verbeugten sich tief vor ihr, bevor die Gruppe sich auflöste und einige Dienerinnen anfingen, den Tisch abzuräumen.  
  
Einer von ihnen trug Sarnir auf, sie in ihr Zimmer zurückzuführen. Ihre Befürchtung, vor den König geführt zu werden, erwies sich als unbegründet. "Thranduil hat wichtige Geschäfte zu regeln- die Weinlieferung für den vergangenen Monat ist ausgeblieben, und wie du dir denken kannst liegen ihm die Wachen nun schon seit Wochen in den Ohren." Leriel grinste vielsagend und nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Davon kann ich ein Lied singen. Ich bin Kerkerwache und bestehe auf einen Schlummertrunk nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag!" Oxana starrte ihn an.  
  
Er war ein Wärter.  
  
Ihre Finger begannen sachte zu zittern.  
  
Sie lächelte gezwungen, nickte abgehackt.  
  
Sarnir lachte leise. "Du bist sozusagen ein unzulässiger Gast am Hof, aber ich denke, für eine Nacht werden wir dich ungestraft hier schlafen lassen können."  
  
Die beiden verbeugten sich höflich, dann verließen sie die Hallen. Ein Tag, dann würde sie gehen und sich wieder ihrem Beruf zuwenden können. Ein Opfer, das sie gerne brachte, denn es bedeutete gutes Essen und eine ruhige Nacht in einem Bett- ein BETT!!!  
  
Darüber hinaus bot sich ihr die einmalige Chance dar, den Palast zu erkunden. Falls es nötig sein würde, in das Gebäude einzudringen, würde sie über Ausgänge und mögliche Verstecke Bescheid wissen. Oxana wartete eine Weile auf einem Sessel sitzend, dann wurde es ihr zu langweilig und sie half den beiden elbischen Frauen dabei, das Geschirr in die große Küche zu tragen.  
  
Während Lyria, die dunkelblonde Elbe , die sich um sie kümmern sollte und eine weitere Dienerin summend den Abwasch erledigten stand Oxana neben dem Herdfeuer vor ein paar Töpfen und Pfannen und naschte von den Resten des Males. Es hatte unter anderem geschmorten Fisch gegeben mit Knollen und irgendwelchen Wurzeln, die ganz vorzüglich schmeckten, und sie konnte nicht genug davon bekommen.  
  
Sie war so vertieft in ihr Schlemmen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie die Tür aufging und zwei Elben in die Küche traten.  
  
Erst als Lyria und die andere Elbe plötzlich ihre Händen an den Schürzen abwischten und ein gestammeltes : "Mae govannen, cynn nîn, mae govannen hiril nîn![seid gegrüßt, mein Prinz, seid gegrüßt, meine Dame]", hervorbrachten, hob sie den Kopf.  
  
Es waren eine schwarzhaarige Elbe mit grünen und ein blonder Elb mit himmelblauen Augen. Beide trugen sie äußerst schöne und kostbare Gewänder, die wohl auf ihre hohe Abstammung hinweisen sollten.  
  
Die Frau trug ein langes, weißes Hemd und dazu einen dunkelgrünen, mit silbernen Blättern und kleinen Edelsteinen bestickten Rock, während der Mann eine silberne Tunika mit schwarzen Verzierungen und eine schwarze Hose trug.  
  
An einem Arm trug er zusätzlich eine wunderschön gearbeitete Schiene aus reinem Mithril, zwar stabil aber offensichtlich eher als Schmuck gedacht.  
  
Er nickte den beiden Frauen zu, die dunkelhaarige Elbe lächelte andeutungsweise- keiner von ihnen schien Oxana in ihrer Ecke zu bemerken.  
  
"Alae Lyria! Lugin. Annach nin i halph?[Hallo Lyria! Ich habe Hunger. Gibst du mir etwas Suppe?]. Die Augen der Elbe stachen unangenehm aus ihrem blassen Gesicht hervor, verliehen ihr den durchdringenden Blick einer Katze.  
  
Schuld daran waren vermutlich die Unmengen an schwarzer Farbe, die ihre Augen umrahmten wie zwei dunkle Faustabdrücke. Lyria nickte hastig, eilte zu einem Regal und kramte ein Teller hervor, in das sie die vom Mahl übriggebliebene Suppe hineinschöpfte um es der Elbe mit demütig gesenktem Haupt zu überreichen.  
  
Der Mann nickte ihr dankbar zu und Lyria machte sich eiligst wieder an die Arbeit, vermutlich, um nicht faul zu wirken.  
  
Die andere Dienerin allerdings stand noch einige Sekunden lang regungslos da und starrte den Mann an, als säße ihm irgendein hässliches Tier im Gesicht oder als wäre sonst was ganz besonders an ihm.  
  
Oxana runzelte die Stirn. Sie fand, dass Sarnir besser aussah als dieser Elb. Erst als Lyria ihre Freundin an der Schulter packte und herumriss, kehrte wieder Leben in die Frau zurück. Ihre Wangen allerdings behielten ihre tiefrote Farbe.  
  
Oxana schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Schulterzuckend wandte sie sich wieder dem Essen zu.  
  
Sie bemitleidete Rawen und Silaid, die wohl gerade frierend im Düsterwald hockten und sich kein Feuer anzumachen getrauten, aus Angst, entdeckt zu werden.  
  
Gerade hatte sie ein ziemlich großes Stück Fisch aus der Pfanne gefischt und näherte es ihrem geöffneten Mund, als ihr jemand auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
"[Mein Essen ist kalt. Wärm es auf.]**". Oxana starrte verständnislos in das schmale Gesicht der schwarzhaarigen Elbe.  
  
"Häh?" "[Du sollst mein Essen aufwärmen!]" Es klang etwas aggressiv und sehr herrisch. "Ich- spreche- kein - Sindarin", versuchte Oxana sich zu verständigen und nahm beide Hände zu Hilfe, um der schwarzhaarigen Elbe zu bedeuten, dass sie kein Wort verstand. Dabei rutschte ihr das glitschige Stück Fisch aus den Händen und landete auf dem schneeweißen Oberteil der schönen Dame.  
  
Die Frau sprang mit einem entsetzen Kreischen, das dem Schrei eines Adlers in seiner Tonhöhe sehr nahe kam, zurück.  
  
"Pass gefälligst auf, du Bauerntrampel!", fluchte sie ungehemmt auf Westron und zupfte das Fleisch mit spitzen Fingern von ihrem Dekolté, "weißt du eigentlich wie wertvoll diese Bluse ist? Das soll dir von deinem Lohn abgezogen werden!"  
  
Oxana konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die zornfunkelnden Augen der Frau ließen sie kalt, amüsierten sie eher.  
  
"Wenn's sein muss", meinte sie schulterzuckend und bemerkte, dass die beiden Dienerinnen sie entsetzt ansahen und ihr mit panischen Gesten etwas zu mitzuteilen versuchten.  
  
"Entschuldige dich gefälligst für dein Ungeschick, du Tölpel!", verlangte ihr grünäugiges Gegenüber.  
  
Oxanas Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Sie mochte die Art nicht, auf welche die Elbe mit ihr sprach. Trotzdem murmelte sie ein undeutliches : "Tschuldige" und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.  
  
Sie hatte keine Lust, einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.  
  
"DAS IST DOCH DIE HÖHE!"  
  
Oxana zuckte erschrocken zusammen, so laut gellte der Schrei der Frau durch die Küche. "Beruhige dich, Nîthiel****!"  
  
"Siehst du denn nicht was sich diese Göre leistet? Du kannst doch ein solches Verhalten nicht billigen!" "Sie ist sicher neu hier, nicht wahr? Sie weiß wahrscheinlich nicht, wem sie hier gegenübersteht."  
  
Eine kräftige Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und zog sie herum.  
  
Der Mann schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein, ein krasser Gegensatz zu seiner zornesroten Begleiterin.  
  
"Wie heißt du?"  
  
"Oxana".  
  
"Gut, Oxana. Dies hier ist Lady Nîthiel, meine Verlobte. Und nun entschuldige dich bei ihr."  
  
Langsam aber sicher begannen die beiden ihr auf den Geist zu gehen.  
  
Aber wenn sie danach wieder weiteressen konnte, sollten sie ihre dämliche Entschuldigung haben.  
  
"Entschuldigt, Lady Nîthiel."  
  
Die beiden Dienerinnen atmeten hörbar erleichtert auf und auch der Mann lächelte, nahm den Teller Suppe, den seine Verlobte zur Seite gestellt hatte und hielt ihn Oxana hin.  
  
"Und nun wärm die Suppe auf, wie die Lady es dir befohlen hat." "  
  
Und wenn Ihr euch auf den Kopf stellt- nein." Lyria wieselte rasch zu ihnen und hob bittend eine Hand. "Herr, ich glaube hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor. Oxana ist..." "Nein, Lyria, es ist keine Ausrede, wenn sie erst seit kurzem auf dem Hof ist. Sie hat zu gehorchen!"  
  
Oh, es schien als könnte der Elb doch zornig werden!  
  
"Aber Herr...!" "LYRIA!", donnerte er. Die Dienerin zuckte zusammen und wich mit eingezogenem Kopf zurück. Der Mann sah Oxana fest in die Augen. Sie hielt seinem Blick mühelos stand, stemmte sogar die Arme in die Hüften. Soweit hatten sie es schon, dass sie irgendwelchen Elben die Suppe aufwärmen sollte!  
  
"Ich befehle dir, die Suppe aufzuwärmen", sprach der Elb gefährlich leise. Nîthiel grinste triumphierend hinter dem Rücken ihrs Verlobten.  
  
Oxana lachte auf. "Ihr habt mir nichts zu befehlen, Spitzohr!" In ihren Augen loderte Kampfgeist auf, während die seinen sich vor Unglauben weiteten und sein Mund sich mit einem hörbaren "Pop!" öffnete. "Ich habe mich wohl verhört?" Er lächelte, sichtlich um seine Selbstbeherrschung bemüht.  
  
Oxana schüttelte energisch den Kopf, reckte das Kinn nach vor und lächelte kühl.  
  
"Das habt Ihr nicht, Elb. Niemand hat mir zu befehlen, was ich zu tun habe. Schon gar nicht irgendein dahergelaufener Elb mit seiner überschminkten Verlobten!"  
  
Nîthiel sog scharf Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. "Lass mich, Legolas", zischte sie und schob den Elb kurzerhand beiseite, um vor Oxana Aufstellung einzunehmen, "ich werde ihr eine Lektion erteilen, die sie ihren Lebtag lang nicht vergessen wird!" Und damit stürzte sie auf Oxana los. Oxana machte einen raschen Schritt beiseite und versetzte der Frau gleichzeitig einen gezielten Tritt in den Rücken, der sie gegen die Wand schleuderte und kurz benommen werden ließ.  
  
"Wo habt Ihr euch denn DIE gebändigt?", fragte Oxana den Elben und band ihr rotes Haar gemächlich zu einem festen Knoten, bevor Nîthiel erneut kreischend auf sie zugestürmt kam und gemeiner Weise versuchte, ihr das Gesicht zu zerkratzen.  
  
Oxana gelang es zwar, ihre Hand beiseite zu schlagen, allerdings blieb eine lange, blutende Wunde auf ihrer Wange zurück. Der Schmerz ließ sie noch aggressiver werden und als sie das helle Blut über ihr Hemd fließen sah, packte sie eine Pfanne, um sie der Frau über den Schädel zu ziehen.  
  
Sie kam nicht dazu: Legolas hatte ihr Handgelenk gepackt und ihr die "Waffe" aus den Händen gerissen. Wütend trat sie nach ihm, doch er wich ihren Tritten geschickt aus, verdrehte ihren Arm so brutal, dass sie vor Schmerz aufheulte und sich im nächsten Moment fand sie sich zwischen Küchentisch und Elb eingeklemmt.  
  
Sie stöhnte leise, als er seinen Griff verstärkte und ihr den Arm noch weiter nach oben bog. Genau in diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Sarnir und Leriel kamen hereingestürmt, gefolgt von den beiden Dienerinnen.  
  
"AUFHÖREN!" "Wachen, helft uns! Das Mädchen hat mich angegriffen!", beschwerte sich Nîthiel mit unangenehm hoher Stimme, die sie wohl immer hatte, "sie wollte mich töten!" "Töten?" Weder Sarnir noch Leriel schienen sorecht glauben zu können, was sie da hörten.  
  
"Ach Unsinn!", begehrte Oxana auf und drehte den Kopf, soweit es ihr möglich war, "diese Ziege hat geglaubt, ich würde für sie kochen!"  
  
Die beiden Frauen warfen einander Blicke zu, die Feuer zu Eis hätten erstarren lassen, während die Männer vielsagende Blicke tauschten. Schließlich war es Legolas, der das eisige Schweigen brach. "Wer ist sie? Ich habe sie noch nie zuvor hier gesehen!" Noch ein Zentimeter und er würde ihr den Arm brechen. "Lasst...mich zu erst einmal los!", keuchte sie.  
  
Zögernd folgte er, blieb aber hinter ihr stehen.  
  
"Wer ist sie?", wiederholte er herrisch. "Sie ist erst heute im Düsterwald angekommen. Sie ist das Mädchen, das wir vor den Orks gerettet haben." Legolas musterte sie kühl, während Nîthiel an seine Seite gelaufen kam und sich bei ihm einhakte.  
  
"Die, die fast an dem Brot erstickt wäre?"  
  
Die Elbenbrüder nickten grinsend. Wie es aussah hatte die Kunde vom Neuankömmling bereits ihre Runde im Palast gemacht. Oxana spürte, wie sie rot anlief. "Und wer sind die zwei?" Sie zeigte auf das Pärchen, "Sicher Adelige! Die beiden führen sich auf wie irgendwelche Könige!!"  
  
Sarnir lächelte ihr verzeihend zu, als hätte sie etwas äußerst Dummes gesagt.  
  
"Das ist auch ihr gutes Recht als die zukünftigen Herrscher über den Düsterwald. Oxana- dies ist Prinz Legolas vom Düsterwald und seine Verlobte Lady Nîthiel aus Lórien. Nîthiel, Prinz- dies ist unser Gast- Oxana aus Edoras."  
  
*********************************************** *****************************  
  
*gibt es eigentlich 2 Hallen des Feuers? Keine Ahnung. ** diese [Klammern]sollen bedeuten, dass der Text hier in Sindarin, bzw. einer anderen Sprache steht. Nein, ich halte euch nicht für begriffsstutzig ;-)  
  
***Sornir= sind. F. "Fels" Leriel hab ich selbst erfunden. Hat keine  
  
Bedeutung. Er ist auch nicht besonders wichtig.  
  
*** Nîthiel= Frau der Jugend (sind.) (oder so ähnlich.)  
  
Anm. a. mich selbst: Vermeide Sternchen. 


	4. von den verliesen und der reise

Kapitel 4: Von den Verließen und der Reise  
  
************************************** ********************  
  
Sie wachte irgendwann gegen Mittag langsam aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf auf, mit einem Gefühl, als könne sie Bäume ausreißen.  
  
Gähnend räkelte sie sich in den weichen Kissen, rieb sich die Augen und genoss für einige Sekunden zum ersten Mal seit Monaten ausgeruht und munter zu sein. Ein Gefühl, das sie in den zurückliegenden Jahren voller Reisen und Flüchte schon beinahe vergessen hatte.  
  
Seitdem sie Edoras verlassen hatten, hatte sie in keinem weichen, sauberen und vor allem trockenen Bett mehr gelegen. Und das war immerhin schon gute zwei Wochen her.  
  
Das heiße Bad vom Vortag und die weichen Bettlaken erschienen ihr der pure Luxus zu sein.  
  
Mit einem genießerischen Lächeln im Gesicht- etwas, was man nicht allzu oft an ihr zu sehen bekam- stieg sie aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in ihre Kleider, die jemand gewaschen und ordentlich gefaltet auf dem Kästchen neben ihrem Bett gelegt hatte.  
  
Sie zog sich ein graues, langärmeliges Wollhemd an, schlüpfte in ein Paar abgetragener und eng anliegender Hosen, deren rostrote Farbe im Laufe der Jahre von ständigen Regen in ein hässliches Braun verwandelt worden war und streifte das bis an die Knöchel reichende, geschlitzte Reisekleid aus warmen, dicht gewebten Naturleinen über.  
  
Das Kleid hatte sie erst vor wenigen Tagen an den Ufern des Anduin einer fahrenden Händlerin abgekauft und war nach wie vor stolz auf ihre Investition.  
  
Der Stoff war sehr robust, sog sich nicht allzu schnell voll und wärmte vor allem ausgezeichnet. Sie hätte ausreichend Geld gehabt, um auch ihre abgetragene, zerflickte Hose zu ersetzen, doch das Stück bedeutete ihr einfach zu viel und saß überdies äußerst gut. Es war das einzige Kleidungsstück, welches sie mit unblutigem Geld gekauft hatte.  
  
Als sie neu im Geschäft gewesen war, hatte sie einen ledernen Brustpanzer getragen, dazugehörige Bein- und Armschienen und ein leichtes Schwert.  
  
Doch im Laufe der Zeit war daraus überflüssiger Ballast geworden, zum einen, weil es furchtbar unangenehm war in schwerer Lederkluft zu reisen -nasses Leder begann nach wenigen Tagen übrigens so zu stinken wie das verwesende Tier, von dem es kam- zum anderen, weil sie durch Rawen gelernt hatte, dass Schnelligkeit und Geschick oft nützlicher waren als der härteste Panzer und das schärfste Schwert.  
  
Zwar trug auch die Elbe einen metallenen Brustpanzer, doch er war, so hatte ihr Rawen in einem ihrer wenigen intimen Gespräche mitgeteilt, das einzige Andenken an ihre Heimat und hatte somit einen sentimentalen Wert für sie.  
  
Oxana hatte auf den Rat der Elbe hin ihre Sache verkauft und sich um das Geld neue, praktische Reisekleider zugelegt.  
  
Bloß die schwarzen Armschienen hatte sie behalten, die im Kampf ihre Handgelenke schonen sollten und nebenbei auch noch ganz nett aussahen.  
  
Oxana angelte nach ihren Stiefeln und schlüpfte hinein. Ihre Beine waren durch das viele Marschieren kräftig, fast muskulös geworden.  
  
Dank Rawens regelmäßigen, harten Unterricht im Nahkampf und Zielschießen war auch der Rest ihres Körpers kaum weniger durchtrainiert als der eines Mannes.  
  
Die Schwäche ihrer Jugend war von ihrem Körper ebenso abgefallen wie von ihrem Geist, bemerkte Oxana stolz, während sie die weichen Lederstiefel fest verschnürte.  
  
Doch all das Training hatte ihrem Leib nicht seine markanten weiblichen Rundungen nehmen können, die sie aber gut zu verdecken wusste. Schon in jungen Jahren hatte sie gelernt, dass eine schöne Frau viele Feinde besaß- und die meisten davon waren männlich.  
  
Sie strich das Kleid glatt, legte die Armschienen an und verbarg sie unter den Ärmeln ihres Gewandes.  
  
Schließlich warf sie sich ihren alten Reisemantel aus ungefärbter Wolle über und ging zur Tür, nachdem sie sich den Schlaf in einer hölzernen Waschschüssel aus dem Gesicht gewaschen hatte. Auf halbem Weg blieb sie stehen.  
  
Irgendetwas fehlte.  
  
************************************** ********************  
  
"WO SIND MEINE WAFFEN?!"  
  
Sarnir zuckte leicht zusammen, als er sich umdrehte und eine junge Frau mit wehendem roten Haar, das flammengleich ihr Gesicht umtanzte und eiskalt funkelnden Augen einem leibhaftigen Racheengel zum Verwechseln ähnlich sehend, auf sich zurasen sah.  
  
"WO IST MEINE ARMBRUST, MEINE MUNITION, MEIN DOLCH?! WAS HABT IHR DAMIT GETAN?! SPRECHT!", donnerte sie so heftig, dass einige Diener und Boten, welche sich ebenfalls im Gang befanden, erstaunt stehen blieben um die Szene mitzuverfolgen.  
  
Sie hatte die Gegenstände gestern vor dem Abendessen in ihrem Zimmer abgelegt. Nun waren sie spurlos verschwunden!!  
  
"Beruhige dich, die Sachen befinden sich in Verwahrung gemeinsam mit allen anderen Waffen im Palast", besänftigte der dunkelhaarige Elb mit einem etwas nervösen Lächeln, seine Hände besänftigend hebend, vielleicht aber auch, um sich im Notfall gegen sie verteidigen zu können,  
  
"Entschuldige, ich vergaß dir eine Kleinigkeit zu sagen- bis auf die Wachen ist es jedem verboten, Waffen im Palast zu tragen."  
  
"Eine KLEINIGKEIT?!!!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich und verlor sich in einem hysterischen Krächzen.  
  
Ihre Fassungslosigkeit schien den Elben zutiefst zu verwirren.  
  
Aber er konnte ja auch keine Ahnung haben! Der Dolch war ein Erbstück ihres Vaters, die Armbrust war gestohlen und vermutlich in einer elbischen Schmiede hergestellt worden!  
  
Besonders die Armbrust würde Fragen aufwerfen, die sie in eine verdammt enge Zwickmühle bringen konnten!  
  
Doch was sollte sie sagen??  
  
"....Händigt mir die Waffen aus, damit ich damit endlich einen von euch Spitzohren erschießen kann..."Nein, mit soviel Offenheit würde sie das nächste halbe Jahrhundert hungernd und frierend in einer Kerkerzelle verbringen dürfen, wenn die Elben gnädig waren.  
  
Sie atmete tief durch.  
  
Sie hatte sich ohnehin vorgenommen, noch vor dem Mittagessen abzureisen und diesen Palast mit seinen dauergrinsenden Bewohnern ein für alle Mal hinter sich lassen.  
  
"Nun gut, wenn das so ist...", sie lächelte entschuldigend, "...dann werde ich dich nicht weiter belästigen und mit dem Packen anfangen." Na, siehst du, du kannst auch vernünftig sein.  
  
Sie wandte sich, um möglichst gefasst in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Lyria hatte ihr einen neuen Rucksack gegeben, der alte war von den Orks aus unerfindlichen Gründen in die Fasern aus denen er gewebt war zerhauen worden.  
  
Sie wollte in die Küche gehen und ihn mit Vorräten füllen lassen. Sarnir hielt sie aber jäh am Arm zurück und meinte: "Nein, warte, ich wollte ohnedies noch mit dir sprechen. Es geht um deine Heimreise- einige Abgesandte Thranduils reisen nach Edoras, um der Krönung König Theodens beizuwohnen. Sie haben den gleichen Weg wie du- ich dachte, du könntest doch gemeinsam mit ihnen reisen. Es wäre viel sicherer für dich."  
  
Eine gute Idee, in der Theorie.  
  
In der Praxis existierten allerdings einige nicht gerade unerhebliche Faktoren, welche die Sache komplizierten:  
  
Da waren einmal Rawen und Silaid, die sich irgendwo da draußen im Wald verbargen und darauf warteten, dass sie endlich den Palast verließ, und so ganz nebenbei war Oxana ja eigentlich hier, um einen Auftrag auszuführen.  
  
Aber sie konnte dem Elben doch wohl kaum ins Gesicht lachen und darauf hinweisen, dass sie hier war, um einen von ihnen zu töten und dann gemeinsam mit einer Abtrünnigen seines Volkes und einem blutrünstigen Halbork wieder aus dem Wald verschwinden wollte, um sich um weitere blutige Geschäfte zu kümmern.  
  
Nein, das würde wohl eher nicht gut gehen......  
  
"Ich werde darüber nachdenken", murmelte sie, während es hinter ihrer Stirn zu arbeiten begann, "wann wird die Gruppe aufbrechen?"  
  
"Gegen Mittag", erklärte Sarnir, "du findest mich entweder bei den Pferden oder in den Hallen des Feuers."  
  
************************************** ********************  
  
Wieder pfiff der Vogel. Es waren zwei kurze, dichtaufeinanderfolgende hohe Töne. Sie blieb stehen, wandte den Kopf, sah weder neben sich in den dichten Büschen noch über sich in den Kronen der Bäume Anzeichen dafür, dass sie nicht alleine war, runzelte verärgert ihre Stirn und ging weiter. Wo hielt sich die Elbe bloß versteckt??  
  
Sie machte zwei weitere Schritte unter die tiefhängenden Äste einer mächtigen Eiche, blieb stehen und lauschte angespannt. Zwei schlanke, weiße Arme schossen aus dem Geäst über ihr, packten sie unter den Armen und zogen sie nach oben.  
  
Bevor sie überhaupt Gelegenheit fand zu erschrecken, sah sie sich einer blonden Elbe mit funkelnden hellgrünen Augen gegenüber.  
  
Rawen hielt sie gerade lange genug fest, um ihr Zeit zu geben, sicheren Halt zu finden, dann ließ die Elbe sie los. "Bist du taub?? Oder hast du unser Zeichen schon vergessen?!", zischte sie ihr aufgebracht ins Gesicht. Oxana wunderte sich im ersten Moment bloß, wie sie es geschafft hatte, sich so nahe an den Palast anzuschleichen.  
  
Der Baum, auf dem sie saßen, befand sich nur einige Schritte entfernt von der Zugbrücke, über die sie gerade den Palast verlassen hatte.  
  
Die Antwort lag vermutlich in der Vergangenheit der Elbe, wie so viele ihrer Geheimnisse.  
  
Rawen sah ein wenig zersaust aus, in ihrem sonst geordneten welligen Goldhaar hingen einige Blätter und kleine Äste und an ihrem ihren blassen Armen prangten unzählige kleine blaue Flecken und Abschürfungen. "Wo bist du gestern gewesen?? Wir hätten um ein Haar das Zeitliche gesegnet, während du dich weiß- der- Teufel- wo herumgetrieben hast!!", fragte Oxana vorwurfsvoll, nachdem sie ihre kurze Musterung abgeschlossen hatte.  
  
"Ich habe eingegriffen, als sie euch verfolgt haben, das sollte dir reichen. Ich hatte die stinkende Horde im Wald entdeckt und mich auf einem Baum vor ihnen verborgen und von dort aus euch beobachtet. Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass ihr zu blöd seid um wenigstens ein paar Minuten stillzuhalten?!?"  
  
Plötzlich war sie es, die Oxana mit Blicken aufspießte, und nicht umgekehrt.  
  
Alle Sanftheit, die sie je zutage gebracht hatte, war verschwunden, und aus der Elbe war wieder jener kühle Eisklotz geworden den sie kannte und respektierte.  
  
Das Feuer in Oxanas Augen loderte nur noch mit halber Kraft, blieb aber erhalten. Zwischen den beiden hatte, seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten, ständig ein Kräftemessen stattgefunden, das zwar erschöpfend war, aber inzwischen zu etwas geworden war, das sie um Nichts missen wollte.  
  
Es war eine Art Spiel, das an jenem Tag begonnen hatte, da sie die Wette abgeschlossen hatten.  
  
"Wo ist Silaid?", fragte sie, anstatt eine Antwort zu geben. Der Tag, an dem sie sich von Rawens eiskalten Gehabe hätte einschüchtern lassen war noch lange nicht gekommen.  
  
"Er ist den Elben nur mit Mühe und Not entkommen und hält sich ziemlich tief im Wald versteckt. Doch nun erzähl! Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?" In einigen kurzen Sätzen erzählte die Oxana der Elbe, was geschehen war.  
  
Abschließend berichtete sie von Sarnirs Angebot vom Morgen.  
  
"Und nun wollte ich dich um Rat fragen. Ich würde mich unweigerlich verdächtig machen, wenn ich ablehne. Ich könnte davonlaufen, doch was ist dann mit unserem Auftrag? WER ist er eigentlich??"  
  
"Thranduils einziger Sohn und somit Thronfolger", murrte Rawen grübelnd, "ein hübsches blondes Bürschchen, aber nicht zu unterschätzen. Er ist verdammt geschickt mit Pfeil und Bogen und ein begnadeter Schwertkämpfer."  
  
"LEGOLAS?!?"  
  
Rawen hielt ihr erschrocken den Mund zu.  
  
"Du kennst ihn?" die Elbe sah- und das geschah nicht oft- ehrlich überrascht aus, als Oxana grimmig nickte, nachdem sie ihre Hand ärgerlich abgestreift hatte. Dann zeigte sie auf den roten Kratzer an ihrer Wange und erklärte:  
  
"Ich habe mich mit seiner Verlobten geschlagen."  
  
"Aha. Und warum das?"  
  
"Eine dumme Geschichte. Seine Verlobte hielt mich für eine Magd und...ach vergiss es. Jedenfalls habe ich mich ein wenig mit den beiden geprügelt".  
  
Oxana winkte wie beiläufig ab um auszudrücken, wie nichtssagend die ganze Geschichte war.  
  
Rawen keuchte verdattert. "Ich habe ja gewusst, dass du eine aggressives Weibsstück bist, aber DAS hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut...."  
  
"Hör auf, es war ein unglücklicher Zufall, sonst nichts. Ich brauche deinen Rat- was soll ich tun?"  
  
Rawen wickelte eine goldblonde Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger und wackelte unentschlossen mit dem Kopf.  
  
"...sie werden wohl mit einem Schiff den Anduin hinunterfahren, die Krönung findet, soweit ich weiß, am Ende dieser Woche statt. Ich schlage vor, du begleitest sie bis zum Hafen, siehst zu, dass dir irgendetwas Wichtiges dazwischenkommt und machst dich schleunigst wieder auf den Weg hierher, um uns bei unserer Arbeit zu helfen. Denn, falls du es letzte Nacht in deinem gemütlichen Bettchen vergessen haben solltest- du bist an der Reihe und hast somit die Ehre, unseren hübschen Prinzen ins Jenseits zu befördern."  
  
Etwas das ihr nach dem gestrigen Vorfall sicherlich Spaß machen würde.  
  
Sie lächelte versonnen, dann aber runzelte sie unwillig die Stirn. "Und was soll ich zu ihnen sagen? Dass ich etwas vergessen habe und noch einmal zurück muss? Oder dass ich es mir anders überlegt habe und der Düsterwald mir so gut gefällt, dass ich noch ein wenig Urlaub darin machen soll?"  
  
Demonstrativ sah sie dorthin, wo sich die Bäume verdichteten und der Raum dazwischen immer dunkler und lichtundurchlässiger wurde, obwohl die Sonne relativ hell vom Himmel strahlte.  
  
Rawen schnaubte genervt und fuchtelte unwirsch mit einer Hand durch die Luft.  
  
"Du bist ein helles Köpfchen, selbst in meinen Augen. Lass dir was einfallen. Tauch unter, wenn keiner hinsieht oder sonstwas. Du wirst das schon irgendwie meistern, ich kenne dich ja. Du kommst in die unmöglichsten Situationen und schaffst es doch immer wieder, heil daraus zu entfliehen."  
  
"Nun, ich fasse das als ein Kompliment auf und verlasse mich auf mein Glück. Du weißt doch, es hat mich noch nie im Stich gelassen", lächelte Oxana sarkastisch.  
  
Rawen ignorierte den makaberen Witz und starrte, sich nachdenklich am Kinn reibend, in die tanzenden Blätter der Eiche hinauf.  
  
Oxana vertraute auf Rawens Fähigkeiten was strategisches Denken anbelangte, auch wenn sie nur zu selten nachvollziehen konnte, was im Kopf der Elbe vorging.  
  
Vermutlich konnte das kein einziger Sterblicher. Der Plan war im Moment das einzig Vernünftige.  
  
"Was sitzt du noch hier?", fuhr Rawen sie plötzlich scharf an, "pack deine Sachen und reite mit ihnen zum Anduin hinunter. Wenn du in zwei Tagen nicht zurückbist, fangen wir ohne dich an, Abmachung hin oder her."  
  
************************************** ********************  
  
"Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich kann keinen Menschen mehr töten."  
  
Ein Jahr war es her, seit Silaid, Rawen und sie sich zu einer Gruppe zusammengeschlossen hatten.  
  
Zuvor waren sie alle drei ihre eigenen Wege gegangen, Silaid als Teil einer Gruppe von Orks, die mordend und plündernd die Länder rund um Mordor unsicher gemacht hatten, Rawen als schweigsame Kriegerin, die sich hin und wieder in die Dienste verschiedenster wohlhabender Grundbesitzer und Könige gestellt hatte.  
  
Und Oxana, die nach dem Tod ihrer Familie rastlos umhergezogen war, ständig auf der Suche nach etwas, von dem sie nicht wusste, was es war. Vielleicht ja nach ihrem Tod.  
  
Vielleicht hätte sie an jenem Tag sterben sollen, an dem sie die Waldläufer halb erfroren und zu Tode erschöpft in einer Höhle des Eres Nimraid gefunden hatten.  
  
Vielleicht hätte sie an jenem Tag das Schicksal ihrer gesamten Familie teilen sollen.  
  
Sie hatte ihn gesehen, den Tod.  
  
Er war dunkel und unerklärlich und seine bloße Anwesenheit lähmte. Sie hatte seinen eiskalten, faulen Atem in ihrem Nacken gespürt und gefühlt, wie er seine Klauen nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte, nach ihr, einer einsamen Seele, die den Grund ihrer Existenz nicht mehr wusste.  
  
Sie hatte dem Tod getrotzt.  
  
Und doch war sie ihm nicht entkommen.  
  
Er hatte sie durch die Augen des ersten Opfers angegrinst und sich zufrieden die Hände gerieben und er war in den Gesichtern der vielen Menschen gewesen, die diesem gefolgt waren.  
  
Sie war zu einer seiner treusten Dienerinnen geworden, ohne sich dessen bewusst geworden zu sein.  
  
Und mit jedem Leben, das sie gewaltsam beendet hatte, war sie ihrem eigenen Ende ein Stücken näher gerückt. Und nun war es da. Ihr Geist konnte die Last, die sie ihm aufgebürdet hatte, nicht mehr länger tragen.  
  
"ICH KANN DAS NICHT MEHR TUN!!"  
  
"Ach Unsinn Mädchen, du kannst es und du wirst es!"  
  
Sie weinte nicht, das hatte sie schon längst verlernt. Sie hätte alles dafür getan, auch nur eine einzige Träne vergießen zu dürfen.  
  
Aber sie konnte es nicht. Ihre Augen blieben trocken wie der staubige Acker, auf dem sie zusammengesunken war.  
  
In der Dunkelheit hinter ihnen kläfften die Hunde. Sie waren noch weit entfernt, doch sie hatten ihre Spur aufgenommen und würden in wenigen Minuten das brach liegende Feld erreicht haben.  
  
Und ihre Herren, die Wachen, mit ihnen.  
  
"Steh auf du dumme Kuh!", grunzte Silaid ungeduldig. Sie sah ihn nicht, obgleich der Halbork nur wenige Schritte vor ihr stand, die Dunkelheit dieser Nacht war zu absolut, nicht ein einziger Stern funkelte am mondlos schwarzen Himmel.  
  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, barg ihn in den Händen, hörte sich selbst stoßweise atmen und fühlte ihren Herzschlag, schnell und hart wie Hufschlag unter ihren Fingern. Sie war müde und erschöpft und das lag nicht an dem langen Lauf, der hinter ihr lag.  
  
Rawen packte sie am Oberarm, riss sie brutal in die Höhe und brüllte ihr ins Gesicht. Sie verstand ihre Worte nicht, sah bloß die dunkle Silhouette ihres schmalen Gesichts und das zornige Funkeln in den Augen der Elbe.  
  
Rawen packte sie fester, grub ihre spitzen Fingernägel in ihren Arm, sodass sie schmerzhaft aufstöhnte. Dann schlug sie ihr ins Gesicht. Der Schmerz holte sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
"LAUF ODER STIRB!!" donnerte Rawen, zerrte sie ein Stück mit sich und versetzte ihr, als sie immer noch keine Anstalten machte, von selbst weiterzurennen, einen brutalen Stoß in den Rücken, der sie stolpern und erneut hinfallen ließ.  
  
"Lass sie! Sie ist zu schwach. Ich habe es dir ja gesagt", knurrte Silaid und lief weiter.  
  
Rawen sah noch eine Sekunde enttäuscht auf sie nieder, dann ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten, drehte sich um und folgte dem Halbork. Oxana richtete sich zitternd auf.  
  
Dann rannte sie.  
  
************************************** ********************  
  
Keiner von ihnen wechselte später ein Wort über den Vorfall.  
  
Sie war ein Mensch, schwach und gebrechlich in den Augen der beiden anderen, die ihr das Geschehene zwar lange nicht verzeihen, aber es immerhin verstehen konnten.  
  
Es wurde beschlossen, dass die Aufträge immer abwechselnd vergeben wurden.  
  
Noch Wochen danach bedachten der Halbork und die Elbe sie mit Blicken, die sie in ihrem Entschluss stärkten, noch mehr und noch härter an sich zu arbeiten.  
  
Auf eine verdrehte, verrückte Weise waren die beiden im letzten Jahr zu ihrer Familie geworden.  
  
Oder zumindest gaben sie aufeinander acht, wie eine Familie es getan hätte.  
  
Rawen hatte ihr mehr als nur einmal das Leben gerettet und war zu ihrer Lehrmeisterin und Ratgeberin geworden.  
  
Und Silaid .... na ja, auch er hatte ein Herz , auch wenn es schwarz wie die Nacht war.  
  
Sie hatte schon einmal eine Familie verloren. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass dies durch ihre Unfähigkeit noch einmal passierte.  
  
************************************** ********************  
  
Unschlüssig drehte Oxana sich um und starrte, während sie darüber nachdachte, ob sie weitergehen oder doch besser umkehren sollte, die breiten Steinstufen hinauf, die sie in den schmalen, spärlich beleuchteten Gang geführt hatten.  
  
In den Hallen des Feuers war sie auf einen äußerst beschäftigten Sarnir gestoßen, dem sie ihre Entscheidung mitgeteilt hatte, und der sie danach mit einer halbherzigen Entschuldigung hatte stehen lassen.  
  
Sie wiederum war gelangweilt und enttäuscht aus den Hallen getrottet und hatte die Tür entdeckt.  
  
Eine Welle abgestandener, nach feuchtem Stroh und Schimmel stinkender Luft schlug ihr entgegen und ließ sie angeekelt die Nase rümpfen.  
  
Die aus groben Steinklötzen erbauten Wände schimmerten vor Nässe und im orange Schein der wenigen Fackeln erkannte sie große, weißgraue Schimmelflecken und farblose Pilze, deren Sporen sich in Ritzen verankert hatten.  
  
"Nett", murmelte Oxana, strich mit einem Finger über einen Mauerstein und scheuchte damit ein paar Tausendfüßler auf, die sich darin verborgen hatten.  
  
Und sie hatte geglaubt, Elben achteten auf Sauberkeit! Wo war sie hier gelandet?  
  
"Hallo!?"  
  
Der Gang nahm ihre Worte in sich auf und wiederholte sie ein halbes Dutzend Mal, bevor endlich wieder Stille eintrat.  
  
Zögernd machte Oxana einige Schritte nach vor, nahm eine Fackel von der Wand und ging mit klopfendem Herzen weiter.  
  
Dieser Gang war ihr nicht geheuer, es war kaum zu glauben, dass sie sich direkt unter den warmen und gemütlichen Hallen des Feuers aufhalten sollte.  
  
Vor ihr entdeckte sie eine Abzweigung.  
  
Die selbe Neugier, die sie durch die verborgene Tür die Stufen heruntergehen hatte lassen, trieb sie nun weiter um die Ecke in einen weiteren Gang hinein, der dem vorherigen zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Der Gestank war hier war deutlich intensiver, aber nun mischte sich ein Geruch dazu, der sie überrascht anhalten ließ.  
  
Sie legte den Kopf schräg, spannte ihre Sinne an und atmete ihn tief ein. Es war der Geruch eines Ortes, den ihresgleichen kaum weniger fürchteten als den Tod selbst, und in dem sie selbst einst eine furchtbare Zeit zugebracht hatte.  
  
Ein Kerker.  
  
Hier unten befanden sich also die Verließe. Ihre Hand klammerte sich fester um die Fackel und böse Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten kamen ihr ins Bewusstsein.  
  
Peitschenknallen.  
  
Die Schreie der Gefangenen.  
  
Das perverse Lachen der Wärter, das hohl durch die Gänge hallte.  
  
Ihre Hand begann heftig zu zittern, die Fackel fiel zu Boden, rollte ein Stück fort und ging aus. Hör auf.  
  
Es ist Vergangenheit.  
  
Vergiss es.  
  
"Oxana?"  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, hätte die Fackel beinahe schon wieder losgelassen. Reiß dich zusammen, was bist du, eine hirnlose Zehnjährige oder eine kampferprobte Söldnerin?? Sie drehte sich um und lächelte.  
  
"Leriel! Du hast mich aber erschreckt!"  
  
Der Elb legte den Kopf schräg und grinste. "Du bist weiß wie eine Wand. Ich wusste gar nicht wie furchteinflößend ich sein kann!" Sie lächelte gezwungen und hob die Fackel ein wenig an, als der Elb vor sie trat. Seine Jägerkluft hatte er gegen schwarze Wärterkleidung, seine leichten Lederschuhe gegen robuste Kniestiefel eingetauscht. Bloß der schmale Ledergürtel um seine Hüften, an denen ein faustgroßer Schlüsselbund und ein Dolch befestigt waren, hob sich mit seiner silbernen Schnalle von seiner dunklen Erscheinung ab.  
  
In der Hand trug er einen leichten Speer, der vermutlich zur Wärterkluft dazugehörte. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass von dem blonden Elben keine Gefahr ausging, spürte sie, wie ihr Puls stieg. "Ist dir nicht gut?", fragte ihr Gegenüber besorgt und rieb mit einer freundschaftlichen Geste ihren Oberarm.  
  
Oxana zuckte wie unter Peitschenhieben zusammen und schüttelte hastig den Kopf, während sie ein Stück zurückwich. "Was tust du eigentlich hier unten?"  
  
In gespielter Verwirrung sah sie sich um und behauptete: "Oh, ich war wohl in Gedanken versunken und habe nicht darauf geachtet, wohin ich meine Füße setzte. Eigentlich wollte ich ja noch zu Lyria in die Küche...." – Oh, was für eine tolle Ausrede! Und ihre Füße hatten die verborgene Tür geöffnet und die Fackel genommen und... - "...ich sollte jetzt besser nach oben gehen, hier unten ist es ganz schön kalt!".  
  
Sie zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch, winkte dem Elben und verließ die Kerkeranlagen fluchtartig.  
  
Oben angelangt verschloss sie die Tür, ging noch einige Schritte weg davon und lehnte sich erleichtert gegen eine Wand.  
  
Was hatte ihr Rawen damals gesagt? "...solche Dinge vergisst man, oder sie bringen einen früher oder später um."  
  
Es war so furchtbar gewesen.  
  
Warum ließ ihr ungnädiger Verstand nicht zu, dass sie es verdrängte?? 


	5. von dem collier und den blutjägern

Von dem Collier und den Blutjägern  
  
******************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Die Götter mussten sie als Kind mit einem Fluch belegt haben, denn es gab schlichtweg keine bessere Erklärung für all das Pech, das sie in ihren doch relativ kurzem Leben bisher gehabt hatte, und es konnte einfach kein Zufall mehr sein, dass ausgerechnet ihr immer wieder solche Dinge widerfuhren.  
  
Sarnir hatte von einigen Abgesandten gesprochen. Dabei hatte sie an irgendwelche Boten gedacht. Als Oxana sich der an der Zugbrücke den drei bereits versammelten Elben davor näherte, vernahm sie plötzlich eine bekannte hohe Stimme.  
  
Ein unangenehmes Gefühl sowie der Beginn einer bösen Vorahnung begannen sich in ihr auszubreiten, doch noch wagte sie es nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Nein, so grausam war das Schicksal nicht.  
  
Einer der beiden Männer, der ihr die Sicht versperrt hatte, trat freundlicherweise soeben beiseite und gab den Blick auf eine gewisse, ungeliebte Person frei.  
  
Oh, bitte nein! Nicht dieses verruchte Elbenweib! Lieber hätte sie sich Karafka und seiner Bande angeschlossen als mit dieser Furie auf Reisen zu gehen!  
  
"Ah, Mädchen, da bist du ja endlich!"  
  
Mädchen?! Sie war eine Frau, verdammt noch mal!  
  
"Seid gegrüßt, Nîthiel".  
  
Irgendetwas in ihr kämpfte dagegen an, die angefangene Verbeugung fertig zu führen. Es gelang ihr trotzdem irgendwie und zusätzlich noch ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge zu zaubern. Nîthiel verzog missbilligend das Gesicht, während sie weiter an ihrem Sattel herumrückte.  
  
"LADY Nîthiel für dich. Es wäre mir lieber, wenn du mich so nennst. Nur für den Fall, dass du es wieder einmal vergessen solltest."  
  
Oxana hatte nicht gewusst, dass Finger wirklich jucken konnten. Ihr Lächeln erstarrte, wurde nun endgültig aufgesetzt. Ihre Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken.  
  
"Ihr reist ebenfalls nach Edoras?"  
  
Nîthiel nickte. "Sonst wäre ich wohl kaum hier. Hast du Sarnir gesehen? Ich frage mich wo die beiden bleiben!"  
  
Die Elbe streckte ihren schlanken Hals, ordnete ihr Haar, das fest zu einem Zopf gebunden war, der ihr bis an die Taille reichte, und an dem es eigentlich gar nichts zu ordnen gab, denn er saß perfekt. Genauso wie das einfache blassgrüne Reisekleid, das sie dieses Mal anhatte, perfekt zu dem schwarzen Gürtel und dem silbernen Dolch daran passte.  
  
Oxana zweifelte, dass die schlanke Frau mit der Waffe umzugehen wusste.  
  
Wahrscheinlich konnten ihre zarten Fingerchen das Ding nicht einmal heben. Vermutlich diente der fein verarbeitete Dolch dem selben Zweck wie ihr dunkler Lidschatten, ihr blutroter Lippenstift und die mit einem wertvollen grünen Edelstein besetzte Silberkette um ihren Hals: Der übertriebenen Zurschaustellung ihres Reichtums.  
  
"Oh, da sind sie ja!", riss Nîthiel sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. Oxana drehte sich zu den beiden Männern um, die, drei stattliche Tiere an den Zügeln führend, die Zugbrücke überquerten.  
  
Legolas winkte den beiden Frauen mit strahlendem Gesicht zu.  
  
Och, nicht auch DAS noch!!  
  
"Hallo Oxana", begrüßte er sie kühl.  
  
"Guten Tag, Prinz." Wortlos ging er an ihr vorüber.  
  
"Alae galwen nîn![hallo, meine Schöne!]", begrüßte er Nîthiel, ließ den Zügel seines schwarzen Pferdes los und presste seiner Verlobten einen Kuss auf die Wange, sodass man selbst unter all der Schminke sah, wie die Elbe rot anlief.  
  
Die Bewegung, mit der sie den Kopf beiseite drehte und sich aus der Umarmung des Prinzen zu befreien versuchte, erschien Oxana einfach ZU offensichtlich peinlich berührt, um echt zu sein. Sie runzelte vielsagend die Stirn, fragte sich, welche Gedanken hinter dem Lächeln steckten, das Nîthiel dabei in ihre Richtung warf und wandte sich an Sarnir, der ihre Waffen mit sich trug.  
  
"Nun, darf ich sie nun endlich zurückhaben?"  
  
Sarnir grinste, reichte ihr nacheinander Dolch, Armbrust und den Gürtel mit den Bolzen und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich die Waffen hastig um den Körper schlang und fast erleichtert aufgeatmet hätte. Es gab ihr ein sicheres Gefühl, die Armbrust und den Dolch wieder an ihren Hüften zu spüren.  
  
"Ich sehe, du kennst dich mit Waffen aus. Wer hat dir das Kämpfen beigebracht?"  
  
"Ra....". Oxana biss sich auf die Zunge und vermied es, ins Gesicht des Elben zu sehen. "Mein Vater und mein Bruder Rion haben es mich gelehrt", beendete sie hastig den Satz. Was ja auch nicht gelogen war. Ihr Vater war als Waffenmeister an Thengels Hof stets der Meinung gewesen, dass seine beiden Kinder, Sohn wie Tochter, wenigstens eine Kampfsportart, sei es Fechten oder Bogenschießen, sowie die Kunst, sich auf einen wankenden Pferderücken zu halten, beherrschen sollten.  
  
Rion war ein ausgezeichneter Schütze geworden und die kleine Oxana hatte vor lauter Eifersucht aufgehört, auf runde Zielscheiben zu feuern und sich auf die beiden anderen Disziplinen beschränkt. Erst durch Rawen hatte sie ihr Talent als Schützin wiederentdeckt.  
  
Als sie endlich aufsah, hatte sich Sarnir einem der Pferde zugewandt. Es war ein grau- weiß gefleckter Hengst mit nebelgrauer Mähne und aufmerksamen, dunkelgrauen Augen.  
  
"Er erinnert mich an jemanden", meinte Oxana spontan und musste grinsen. Sachte strich sie über den schlanken Hals des Tieres. Es schien bereits einige Jahre auf dem Buckel zu haben, hatte sich allerdings äußerst gut gehalten- vielleicht hatten ihn die Jahre eher noch besser gemacht.  
  
Noch eine Eigenschaft, die sie an jemanden erinnerte....  
  
"Gut, denn er gehört ab jetzt dir. Wenigstens bis wir den Anduin erreicht haben", verkündete Sarnir fröhlich und reichte ihr feierlich die Zügel, "er heißt Dollaur -Morgendämmerung-, aber du kannst ihn nennen wie du willst. Ob er darauf hören wird, ist eine andere Frage. Er ist nämlich ein wenig stur".  
  
Oh, das Tier wurde ihr immer sympathischer.  
  
"Na, wie willst du heißen?", flüsterte sie an das Ohr des Hengstes und ließ ihn an ihrer geöffneten Hand schnuppern, "wie gefällt dir Thorongil. Oder Aragorn?" Das Pferd schnaubte, zuckte unzufrieden mit den Ohren und drehte den Kopf beiseite. "Na gut, dann eben Dollaur. Aber ich sage dir, wenn du Thorongil kennen würdest, würdest du stolz sein, seinen Namen tragen zu dürfen", brummte Oxana beleidigt, umfasste den Sattelknauf und schwang sich elegant auf den Sattel.  
  
Reiten war etwas von den wenigen Dingen gewesen, die sie schon von Kindesbeinen an hervorragend beherrscht hatte.  
  
"Nun, da unser menschlicher Gast sein Gespräch mit seinem Reittier beendet hat, können wir wohl aufbrechen!", lachte Sarnir, denn alle anderen waren bereits aufgesessen und warteten nur noch auf sie. Oxana grinste schief und befestigte ihren Rucksack am Sattelknauf.  
  
Dann nahm sie die Zügel und ließ Dollaur antraben. "Worauf warten wir noch?"  
  
******************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Sie ritten etwa zwei Stunden südwärts bis sie einen breiten, verwachsenen Weg erreichten. Dies war die alte Waldstraße, die sich von Westen her quer durch den riesigen Düsterwald zog. Sarnir behauptete, in den letzten Jahren wäre die Waldstraße zu dem einzigen halbwegs sicheren Weg durch den Wald geworden.  
  
Gemeinsam mit dem Elben bildete Oxana das Schlusslicht der sechsköpfigen Gruppe, Legolas und Nîthiel ritten nebeneinander in der Mitte und die beiden Elbenkrieger bildeten den Kopf der Abordnung. "Wer ist diese Nîthiel eigentlich? Woher kommt sie? Wie haben die beiden sich kennengelernt?", fragte Oxana einmal, als sie sicher war, dass die beiden Elben vor ihnen sie nicht hören konnten.  
  
Bei diesem Volk konnte man nie genug darauf Acht geben. Sarnir lenkte sein Pferd näher an ihres und antwortete in ebenso leisem Ton: "Sie stammt aus Lórien und wurde dort von ihren Eltern, die mit Galadriel und Celeborn befreundet sind, erzogen und unterrichtet. Die beiden haben sich vor zwei oder dreihundert Jahren Lórien kennengelernt. Vor fünf Monaten haben sie beschlossen zu heiraten."  
  
Nun, zwei oder dreihundert Jahre Bedenkzeit mussten wohl gerade ausreichen für so eine Entscheidung.  
  
"Verzeih meine Ausdrucksweise, aber der Prinz hat einen reichlich...seltsamen Geschmack, was Frauen anbelangt". Sie rümpfte die Nase, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen.  
  
"Warum? Ich finde sie hübsch", murmelte Sarnir und sah zu Nîthiel hin, die gerade über irgendetwas lachte und dabei ihr Haar theatralisch in den Nacken warf, obgleich es nach wie vor zu einem Festen Zopf gebunden war.  
  
Eine Geste, die ihr an der Elbe bereits ins Auge gestochen war, und die ihr aus unerklärlichen Gründen langsam auf die Nerven zu gehen begann.  
  
Selbst ihr Lachen war so hoch, dass Oxana kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Entweder sie übertrieb oder Elben verstanden unter einer schönen Stimme etwas völlig anderes als sie, denn Sarnir lächelte, angesteckt durch die Fröhlichkeit der Elbe.  
  
"Ich meine auch nicht ihr Äußeres! Seht sie Euch doch bloß einmal an! Alles an ihr wirkt so...aufgesetzt und überzogen. Dieses Collier! Was soll das? Wir gehen auf eine Reise und sie schlingt sich einen solchen Klunker um den Hals!"  
  
"Dieser Klunker war ein Verlobungsgeschenk des Prinzen", konterte Sarnir ernst, "und ich verstehe nicht was du gegen sie hast. Du kennst sie ja nicht einmal richtig."  
  
Oxana schnaubte und verstummte. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Sarnir hatte vernünftig argumentiert. Trotzdem....sie zog einen Schmollmund. Sie hasste es, unrecht zu haben. Überdies sollte ihr Nîthiel ja eher leid tun. Schließlich schien sie nicht zu ahnen, dass der Prinz sie hinterging.  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte zum Himmel hinauf, der seit Tagen zum ersten Mal wieder strahlend blau und wolkenlos war.  
  
Die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die ihren Weg durch die dichten Kronen der Eichen und Buchen hindurch fanden, wärmten ihre Häupter und ihre Gemüter. Wie schon oft in den vergangenen Stunden lauschte Oxana in den dichten Wald hinein, harrte vergebens auf die kurzen Pfiffe, mit dem Silaid, Rawen und sie sich zu verständigen pflegten. Sie hätte sich um vieles sicherer gefühlt, wären die beiden in ihrer Nähe gewesen.  
  
Enttäuscht wandte sie den Blick auf den graubemäntelten Rücken des Prinzen, der vor ihr auf seinem schwarzen Hengst ritt, sich fröhlich mit Nîthiel unterhaltend. Die Armbrust an ihrer Seite begann sich plötzlich hart gegen ihre Hüften zu drücken. Eine schnelle, fließende Bewegung, ein Schuss, und es wäre getan.  
  
Sie stellte sich vor, wie er getroffen vom Pferd fiel, die anderen Elben in Panik ausbrachen und Nîthiel einen ihrer gefürchteten glaszersprengenden Schreie ausstieß, während sie auf Dollaurs grauem Rücken in die Wälder sprengte.  
  
Sie hätte es wirklich getan, aber weder Rawen noch Silaid waren in der Nähe, um ihr Schützenhilfe zu gewährleisten, oder wenigstens sandten sie ihr kein Zeichen ihrer Anwesenheit. Ohne die beiden konnte sie den Anschlag vergessen- er würde einen Selbstmord gleichkommen. Enttäuscht seufzte sie und ließ die Schultern hängen.  
  
"Du bist ja eine richtige Frohnatur, Mädchen", lachte eine Stimme zu ihrer Rechten. Oxana hätte um ein Haar laut aufgeschrieen. Es war der Prinz. Er und Sarnir hatten Plätze gewechselt, ohne dass sie es in ihrem düsteren Grübeln bemerkt hätte.  
  
Oxana bedachte Legolas mit einem lauernden Blick.  
  
"Wollt Ihr euch über mich lustig machen?", fragte sie spitz. Er grinste bloß , sichtlich amüsiert über ihre Aggressivität. "Du bist ziemlich undankbar, dafür, dass du in meinem Palast schlafen durftest".  
  
"EUER Palast? Soweit ich mich erinnere nennt man ihn immer noch Thranduils Palast", entgegnete Oxana und zog die Stirn kraus, "aber Ihr und Eure Freundin haltet euch offensichtlich bereits für die Herren im Haus, wie ich am eigenen Leibe erfahren durfte."  
  
Legolas' Lächeln verschwand zwar nicht, doch es wirkte plötzlich nur noch halb so herzlich wie noch eben. "Du solltest besser auf deinen Ton achten, Mädchen. Denn irgendwann werden Nîthiel und ich wirklich die Herrscher über diesen Wald sein." Oxana verzog unbeeindruckt den Mund. "Ihr solltet mir besser nicht drohen, Hoheit".  
  
So wie sie den Titel aussprach klang er wie eine wüste Beschimpfung. Warum diese dämlichen Elben immer ein MÄDCHEN?? Sie war bereits vor Jahren zu einer vollständigen Frau herangereift, was man ihr dank den mehreren Schichten Gewand zwar nicht ansah, aber sie war trotzdem für jedermann erkennbar eindeutig kein MÄDCHEN mehr.  
  
Wollte er so hervorheben, wie unterlegen sie ihm sowohl als Frau als auch als Sterbliche war? Angekratzt suchte sie nach einem wunden Punkt, an dem sie den Prinzen treffen konnte, und fand ihn auch. "Seid Ihr Euch denn überhaupt sicher, dass Nîthiel es sein wird, die an Eurer Seite regiert?" Damit lenkte sie ihr Pferd zur Seite und nach vor, um wieder neben Sarnir herzureiten. Ein schadenfrohes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen und ihre eisblauen Augen blitzten voll Triumph.  
  
Daran würde der Elb lange zu kauen haben.....  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Die Bäume begannen sich zusehends zu lichten, wichen niedrigeren Sträuchern und Farnen und mit jedem Schritt ließen sie etwas von der beklemmenden, stets anwesenden Düsternis des Waldes hinter sich und näherten sich seinem Ende.  
  
Sarnir und sie hatten eine Diskussion über die Zubereitung von braunen Pfefferschwämmen, von denen sie zuvor einige gesehen hatten, aufgenommen und berichteten einander von ihren jeweiligen mehr oder weniger angenehmen Erfahrungen mit unbekannten Pilzen, als der Elb plötzlich mitten im Wort sein Pferd zum Stehen brachte und Oxana deutete zu schweigen.  
  
Sie lauschte, hörte aber- was anderes hatte sie sich erwartet?- nichts. Auch die vier anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe hatten angehalten und horchten mit ernsten Mienen in den Wald hinein.  
  
Ein einzelner, hoher Pfiff zerriss die angespannte Stille. Oxana sah freudig in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Dann waren die beiden doch noch gekommen, um die Sache gleich hier und jetzt zu erledigen!  
  
Doch dann pfiff wieder jemand aus einer anderen Richtung, dann ein dritter wieder von irgendwo anders her und ihr wurde klar, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.  
  
Sarnir, die beiden blondhaarigen Krieger und Legolas zückten ihre Bögen, legten Pfeile auf und bildeten augenblicklich einen Kreis um Nîthiel und sie.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
Ihre Frage ging in einem ohrenbetäubenden Schreien und Brüllen unter, mit dem unzählige dunkle Gestalten auf einen Schlag aus dem Gebüsch rings um sie hervorbrachen.  
  
Pfeile zerrissen zischend die Luft, Pfeile mit dunklem Gefieder wie die der Orks, doch waren ihre Angreifer keine Orks oder andere Kreaturen Saurons.  
  
Es waren Menschen, vielleicht auch Elben mit teilweise verhüllten, bemalten oder gänzlich tätowierten Gesichtern.  
  
Oxana blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was der Hinterhalt zu bedeuten hatte, geschweige denn wer ihn ausführte, denn die Fremden hatten sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit umringt und drangen mit verschiedensten Waffen erbarmungslos auf die kleine Gruppe ein. Die Angreifer waren ihnen zahlenmäßig weit überlegen und überrumpelten sie völlig.  
  
Einer der beiden ihr unbekannten Elben fiel aus dem Sattel und blieb tot am Boden liegen, bloß weil die absolute Überraschung ihn den sich nähernden Pfeil nicht hatte sehen lassen. Sein Pferd floh wiehernd in die Wälder.  
  
"Sarnir! Beschütze Nîthiel!", brüllte Legolas ohne den Blick auch nur zu heben.  
  
Selbst hatte er momentan nämlich keine Zeit, sich auch noch um seine Verlobte zu kümmern. Er mochte bereits drei oder vier Angreifer erschossen haben, doch der Ansturm auf ihn war keineswegs geschwächt.  
  
Sarnir gehorchte, lenkte sein Tier nahe an Nîthiels Stute und fuhr damit fort, seine Pfeile scheinbar wahllos in die brüllende Menge zu feuern.  
  
In Wahrheit tötete er schnell und präzise jene Angreifer, die es eindeutig auf Nîthiel und ihn abgesehen hatten. Oxana sah, dass die Situation sich mit dem Tod des einen Elbenkriegers verschärft hatte und beschloss, sich nicht länger auf den Schutz der drei verbliebenen Männer zu verlassen.  
  
Sie nahm ihre Armbrust, spannte schnell einen Bolzen ein (sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass man eine Lasche öffnen musste, um an die Bolzen zu gelangen) und tötete damit einen glatzköpfigen Hünen, der sich unter dem Schwerthieb des blonden Kriegers vor ihr hindurchgeduckt und sie anvisiert hatte. Dollaur wieherte unruhig, rollte nervös mit den Augen und scharrte im Laub, bewegte sich aber sonst nicht, wie man es von einem guttrainierten Schlachtross erwartete.  
  
Oxana zwang den Hengst mit einem brutalen Ruck an den Zügeln herum, ritt einen Angreifer, der ihr in die Quere kam, achtlos über den Haufen und schoss, schlug und trat sich einen Weg zu Legolas durch, der von den Angreifern aus dem kleinen Kreis gedrängt worden war, um ihn verwundbarer zu machen.  
  
Die wenigen Schritte kosteten ihr weitere zwei Bolzen. Es war vermutlich ein Fehler gewesen, den Schutzkreis zu verlassen, doch es war ohnehin nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jeder von ihnen sich alleine seiner Haut erwehren musste. Einzig und allein die Pferde mit ihren gefährlichen Hufen jagten den Fremden noch Respekt ein und hielten sie davon ab, ihnen zu nahe zu kommen.  
  
Noch begnügten sie sich vorwiegend damit, Pfeile auf sie abzuschießen und andere Wurfgeschosse nach ihnen zu schleudern. Noch.  
  
"Es sind zu viele!" rief sie dem Prinzen zu und trat einem Mann ins Gesicht, der versuchen wollte, sie vom Pferd zu zerren und erschoss einen weiteren, der ihm folgte.  
  
Legolas schien ihre Worte nicht verstanden zu haben und feuerte weiter wie besessen einen Pfeil nach dem anderen in die Menge. Doch selbst wenn jeder Schuss ein Treffer war, würden noch längst nicht alle Angreifer besiegt sein.  
  
Nicht bloß ihre Armbrustbolzen, auch die Anzahl von Legolas' Pfeilen neigten sich ihrem Ende zu und auch die Köcher Sarnirs und des anderen Elbenkriegers leerten sich zusehends.  
  
"Hoheit!", brüllte sie, verstummte aber verwirrt, als sie den krampfhaften Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht bemerkte.  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte nach Westen. War das Ende des Waldes gerade noch in fast greifbarer Nähe gewesen, so konnte es jetzt ebenso gut am anderen Ende der Welt liegen. Sie würden in die dichten Wälder entfliehen müssen.  
  
Auf einmal bäumte sich Legolas' schwarzer Hengst wiehernd auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.  
  
Legolas klammerte sich mit einer Hand an die Zügel, während er in der andern den Bogen in die Höhe hielt und versuchte das panisch gewordene Tier zu bändigen, aber es war ein verlorener Kampf- denn im schlanken Hals des Wallachs stak ein armlanger Pfeil mit rotem Gefieder, den Oxana sofort wiedererkannte.  
  
Der Hengst hatte Todesangst und nichts hätte ihm mehr Einhalt gebieten können: Der Prinz wurde abgeworfen, versuchte, seinen Fall so gut wie möglich abzufangen, rollte sich zur Seite, um nicht unter dem toten Pferd begraben zu werden, schaffte es aber nicht ganz.  
  
Seine Beine wurden unter dem Oberkörper des Pferdes eingeklemmt, der Prinz brüllte vor Schmerz und sein Körper krümmte sich.  
  
Den Bogen loslassend versuchte er mit beiden Händen sich irgendwie unter dem toten Pferdeleib hervorzuziehen.  
  
Oxana sah wie der maskierte Schwertkämpfer seinen Kopf wandte, den am Boden Liegenden bemerkte und seine Richtung änderte, um ihm das Schwert in den Leib zu rammen.  
  
Gleichzeitig kam ein weiterer Mann von der anderen Seite brüllend auf sie zugerannt, eine mit rostigen Nägeln bestückte Holzkeule über dem Kopf schwingend.  
  
Sie spannte einen Bolzen ein, legte an und....tötete damit den Maskierten.  
  
Es geschah vollkommen gegen ihren Willen. Irgendeine böse Macht hatte ihren Arm herumgezwungen und sie diesen Fehler begehen lassen, den sie wohl mit ihrem Leben bezahlen musste.  
  
Sie drehte sich um, bevor der Maskierte zu Boden gefallen war, zog dabei ihren Dolch und schleuderte ihn exakt in den Hals des Mannes.  
  
Er fiel, doch seine Keule, mit der er bereits nach ihrem Schenkel geschlagen hatte, führte ihre Bewegung zu Ende und traf ihr Bein.  
  
Oxana brüllte vor Schmerz, als sich nadelspitze Nägel in ihre Wade bohrten.  
  
Auch Dollaur war von der Keule getroffen worden, denn er bäumte sich auf und wieherte kreischend. Ein Mann, der ihre Verletzung bemerkt hatte und sein Glück an der geschwächten Kämpferin versuchen wollte, kam unter die wirbelnden Hufe des Pferdes und wurde tödlich am Kopf getroffen.  
  
"Dollaur! Sedhech! [Beruhige dich, Dollaur]", rief eine bekannte Stimme in ihrer Nähe, und tatsächlich blieb der Hengst ruhig stehen und ließ den Prinzen aufsteigen.  
  
Wortlos, mit etwas ungeschickteren Bewegungen als sonst, die von seinem Sturz herrührte, schwang er sich vor Oxana in den Sattel, nahm einen ihrer Arme und legte sie um seinen Oberkörper, damit sie sich festhalten konnte.  
  
Währenddessen rief er über die Köpfe der Kämpfenden hinweg Sarnir zu, dass er und Nîthiel sich zum Waldrand durchkämpfen sollten.  
  
"Vorsicht!", krächzte Oxana, der schwindlig geworden war durch die Verletzung, griff nach ihrer Armbrust, spannte einen Bolzen ein und reichte sie Legolas.  
  
Der Prinz verstand sofort was sie von ihm wollte, warf seinen Bogen zur Seite, der ohne Pfeile ohnehin nutzlos war und benutzte die Armbrust, um sich einen Weg zum Waldrand durchzubahnen.  
  
Oxana reichte ihm die verbliebenen Bolzen während Legolas schoss und traf und tatsächlich schafften sie es so zum Wegrand hin. Sarnir und Nîthiel gelang dies kurz nach ihnen.  
  
"Hortho lim Dollaur! HORTHO![Lauf schnell, Dollaur. LAUF!]", hörte sie Legolas rufen, und Dollaur rannte wie noch nie zuvor in seinem langen Pferdeleben.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Wer waren die?!" Nîthiel stieg vom Pferd ab und strich sich wütend schnaubend den Schmutz aus den Kleidern. Sarnir war bereits abgestiegen und half Oxana dabei, vorsichtig aus dem Sattel zu rutschen. Sie musste sich beherrschen, um nicht ununterbrochen zu schreien und zu jammern, presste ihre Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass sie knirschten und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
Legolas folgte ihr rasch auf den Boden und schob, wie Sarnir, einen Arm unter ihre Achsel, um sie besser stützen zu können.  
  
Nach wenigen Schritten die nichts als purer Schmerz waren ließen die beiden sie an einem Baumstamm im weichen Laub niedersitzen. Sarnir kniete sich vor sie hin und zog ihr äußerst vorsichtig den Stiefel aus.  
  
Die scharfen Nägel hatten das weiche Leder mühelos durchdrungen und zerfetzt. Ihr Stiefel war blutgefüllt und durchlöchert, genauso wie die dünne Hose, die sie unter ihrem Kleid trug, zerfetzt und blutgetränkt war.  
  
Oxana stöhnte leise, erlaubte sich aber nicht zu schreien, als er den nassen Stoff schnell von den noch immer stark blutenden Wunden zog. Es waren fünf einzelne Wunden, von denen drei tief im weichen Fleisch ihrer Wade lagen.  
  
Sarnir nahm seinen Mantel und riss zwei lange Stoffstreifen davon ab. "Ich brauche etwas Wasser". Legolas reichte ihm einen Wasserschlauch. "Das ist meiner!", beschwerte sich Nîthiel, kam aber nicht näher. Sie hatte ihnen den Rücken zugewandt. Keiner nahm wirklich von ihr Notiz, bloß Sarnir und Oxana wechselten vielsagende Blicke, bevor der Elb sich daran machte, die Wunden ein wenig zu säubern.  
  
Danach kramte er in seiner Satteltasche herum und kam mit einem kleinen Lederbeutel voller handflächengroßer, getrockneter Blätter zurück.  
  
Er legte eines davon auf jede der Wunden und legte einen festen Verband darüber.  
  
"Palúrien*- Blätter. Sie stammen von einem seltenen Strauch und heilen die Verletzungen aller erdgebundener Wesen. Leider habe ich hier keine Möglichkeit, die Wunde besser zu versorgen."  
  
"Ich kenne sie. Meine Mutter hatte immer welche davon auf Vorrat. Bloß leider wusste ich nicht, wo sie sie herhatte", murmelte Oxana und sog scharf Luft ein, obwohl Sarnir die Wunden geschickt versorgte und darauf Acht gab, ihr nicht unnötig Schmerzen zu bereiten. "Wer war deine Mutter?" "Eine Heilerin. Sie arbeitete in Rohan, in den Häusern der Heilung".  
  
"So, das dürfte fürs erste reichen", meinte Sarnir und richtete den Verband noch ein wenig, bevor er sich die blutigen Hände mit etwas Wasser abspülte und an seiner Tunika trockenrieb.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid", meinte Legolas plötzlich und starrte beschämt auf den Baumstamm hinter ihr, "es war meine Schuld. Ich habe deine Rufe gehört. Doch ich wollte nicht auf dich hören. Weißt du, ich war wütend darüber, dass man mich in den Wäldern, in denen ich aufgewachsen bin, töten wollte. Der Düsterwald hat sich stark verändert, und ich muss mich wohl damit abfinden, selbst hier nicht mehr sicher zu sein."  
  
Sie sah verwirrt zu ihm hin. Zwar schien er sich von dem Sturz vom Pferd erholt zu haben, doch hatte ihn der Angriff auf eine andere, viel tiefgehendere Weise mitgenommen.  
  
Oxana spürte der Schmerz, der in seinen Worten lag und empfand zum ersten Mal ehrliches Mitleid für den Elben. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und presste sie kurz, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihm verzieh, doch kaum berührten sie einander, spürte sie ein seltsames Verlangen in sich aufkommen und sie ließ ihn beinahe erschrocken wieder los.  
  
Was war das?  
  
Es war so intensiv gewesen, dass es beinahe schmerzte!  
  
Auch Legolas starrte verwirrt auf seine Hand hinab, zog sie hastig zurück und errötete sogar leicht. "Da ihr euch nun alle einander verziehen habt - darf ich vielleicht auch wieder etwas sagen?" Nîthiel stand plötzlich mit verschränkten Armen über ihr und blickte angewidert auf ihren blutigen Stiefel hinab.  
  
"Aber das darfst du doch immer, Liebste!", versicherte Legolas und stand wieder auf. Entschuldigend strich er über ihre Wange. Mit leicht angeekeltem Ausdruck bemerkte die Elbe ein paar Blutspuren auf seiner Tunika, dort, so Oxana sich auf der Flucht an ihn geklammert hatte.  
  
"Gut. Dann sag mir bitte wer das eben war und was sie von uns wollten. Denn Orks waren es sicher nicht und der Hinterhalt lässt mich darauf schließen, dass sie uns bereits erwartet haben. Ergo muss ihnen jemand von unserer Reise erzählt haben, was allerdings unmöglich ist, weil die Sache ja geheim gehalten wurde."  
  
Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern und tauschte Blicke mit Sarnir, doch auch dieser schien ahnungslos zu sein.  
  
"Söldner", murmelte Oxana nach kurzem Zögern und wusste, dass sie sich damit auf dünnes Eis begab, "es waren Söldner."  
  
"Söldner? Woher willst du das wissen?"  
  
Weil ich einige von ihnen bereits einmal gesehen habe. Außerdem weiß ich, wie Söldner ihre Angriffe organisieren. Und so ganz nebenbei waren zwei von ihnen meine Partner. Oder wenigstens haben sie sich bisher so genannt.  
  
Laut sagte sie: "Ihre Waffen trugen das Zeichen der Blutjäger. Man hat mir davon in Edoras berichtet. Es ist ein zerbrochener Kreis mit einem Schwert darin. "  
  
"Dann ist also auf uns - oder wenigstens einen von uns ein Blutgeld ausgesetzt", murmelte Sarnir und sah jeden einzelnen nachdenklich an.  
  
"Ich wusste doch, dass dieses Weib bloß Ärger bringt!", platzte es plötzlich aus Nîthiel heraus und sie wies anklagend auf Oxana, "ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie etwas mit dem Ganzen zu tun hat! Wer sagt uns, dass nicht sie die Verräterin ist??"  
  
Sie trat einen Schritt näher an Oxana heran, die halb erschrocken, halb erzürnt zu ihr aufsah. Erschrocken, weil die Elbe begann, mehr zu ahnen als was gut war.  
  
Aber vor allem erzürnt, einfach bloß, weil Nîthiel Nîthiel war und sie sich von dieser arroganten, langzotteligen Moorhexe so etwas nicht bieten lassen wollte.  
  
"Sicher, und damit es auch echt wirkt, lasse ich mir das Bein zerfleischen und rette so ganz nebenbei noch das Leben des Prinzen ", lächelte sie kühl. Aber in ihrem Inneren brodelte es schon wieder.  
  
Nîthiel stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüften und maß sie abfällig. "Ich lasse mich nicht von einem dummen Menschenweib so behandeln. Ich weiß nicht was in deinem beschränkten Gehirn vorgeht aber..."  
  
"Tampa, Nîthiel [Hör auf, Nîthiel]!" Legolas Worte waren so scharf, dass die Elbe heftig zusammenzuckte. Ungläubig starrte sie den Prinzen an. Ihre Zähne knirschten hörbar. Dann drehte sie sich um und lief davon.  
  
Sarnir stand auf und sah den Prinzen fragend an.  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte zuversichtlich. "Uun. Gwanatha[Nein. es wird vergehen]"  
  
Oxana sah Nîthiel stirnrunzelnd hinterher. Sie war an den Pferden vorbeigerannt und hatte sich hinter einen Baum gestellt, um ihre Wut verrauchen zu lassen.  
  
"Diese Frau ist seltsam", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Was schlägt Ihr vor, wohin nun?", fragte Sarnir den Prinzen.  
  
Dieser schnalzte unschlüssig mit der Zunge und schien scharf nachzudenken.  
  
"Im Palast wären wir wohl in Sicherheit", schätzte er und drehte sich in die Richtung, in welcher der Palast lag, "andererseits möchte ich diesen Halsabschneidern nicht das Gefühl geben, wir würden uns vor ihnen verstecken wie die Feiglinge. Außerdem laufen wir ihnen vermutlich direkt in die Arme, kehren wir jetzt um. Darum finde ich, wir sollten unsere Reise fortsetzen und zum Anduin hinunterreiten- mit einem kleinen Umweg durch Dol Guldur."  
  
"Dol Guldur?", rief Sarnir entsetzt.  
  
Oxana sah fragend zwischen den beiden Männern umher. "Sprecht ihr von dem zerstörten Stück Ödland am südlichen Waldende?"  
  
Legoals nickte langsam.  
  
"Es ist zwar noch nicht ganz, aber beinahe verlassen. Dol Guldur ist ein verfluchter Ort, und weder Elben noch Menschen setzen gerne einen Fuß auf das Terrain, denn die Geister der Verstorbenen irren darin umher."  
  
"Und ganz nebenbei bewohnen noch eine Anzahl von sehr lebendigen Orks und Trollen die Feste der Zauberei", fügte Sarnir mürrisch hinzu, "reiten wir dorthin gelangen wir vom Regen in die Traufe. In Dol Guldur wimmelt es von Spinnen, Trollen und anderen Viechern.  
  
"Und genau das ist unser Vorteil", grinste Legolas, "denn die Söldner werden kaum damit rechnen, dass wir ausgerechnet diesen Weg nehmen." "Das ist verrückt", murmelte Sarnir zerknirscht, "wenn diese Kreaturen uns bemerken sind wir so gut wie tot. Wir sind nur noch zu viert, nur drei von uns können kämpfen und unsere Pfeile sind verbraucht!"  
  
Oxana nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Sarnir, ich glaube er hat Recht. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, was er daran so lustig findet"- sie warf dem Prinzen einen befremdlichen Blick zu- "wäre es noch verrückter, wenn wir zum Weg zurückkehren oder versuchen, den westlichen Waldrand zu erreichen, den sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit im Auge behalten werden." Sarnir starrte sie kopfschüttelnd an.  
  
"Was?", wollte sie wissen, "was soll dieser Blick?"  
  
"Du warst noch nie in Dol Guldur, nicht wahr?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
*Palúrien von Palúrien Yavanna, die Erd-Herrin und Mutter des Herrn der  
  
Wälder. Es steht nirgends geschrieben, dass es sie gibt. Aber auch  
  
nirgends, dass es sie nicht gibt. ;-)  
  
N a c h w o r t :  
  
Was haltet ihr von meinem neuen Sternchensystem? Ich hoffe, es  
  
funktioniert.....Die Sternchen haben die Pünktchen besiegt und ihren  
  
Platz eingenommen. Mir soll es recht sein, so lange sie dicht halten. * g 


	6. von dol guldur und dem ersten versuch

V o r w o r t :  
  
Und hier ein neues, etwas passenderes Gedicht von Stoffpferd!!! (Tip: Sie schreibt wirklich geniale englische Gedichte, werft Mal einen Blick darauf!!)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
S h e l o b  
  
Do not tell me you  
  
Are not afraid of spiders -  
  
She'll make you tremble  
  
Four legs on each side  
  
Hairy and quick, you better  
  
Have to watch your back  
  
For a moment not  
  
Aware and you will stumble  
  
Hit the dusty ground  
  
A second later  
  
She will catch you in her web  
  
She'll be over you  
  
You'll smell her dead breath  
  
Anxiety will numb your limbs  
  
There's no one who'd help  
  
Do not tell me you  
  
Are not afraid of spiders -  
  
She'll make you tremble  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
© Copyright 2003 Stoffpferd (FictionPress ID:241112). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Stoffpferd.  
  
Anm. d. Aut.: "Danke Stoffpferd!" ....oh, und jetzt begreif ich endlich, woher du deinen Namen hast....* gg *  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Nîthiel hatte ein äußerst seltsames Verhalten zu Tage gelegt, wenn Dollaur näher als unbedingt nötig an ihre weiße Stute angetrabt war. Die Elbe saß hinter Legolas, hielt seine Brust fest umschlungen und schmiegte die Wange an seinen Rücken, doch ihr Blick galt meist Oxana, die dem Verhalten der Elbe nichts als Unverständnis entgegenzubringen wusste.  
  
Vielleicht war sie noch böse, weil Oxana sich geweigert hatte, sich gemeinsam mit Sarnir auf den Dollaurs Rücken zu quetschen.  
  
Aber weder sie noch einer der beiden Männer mutete dem Hengst auf seine alten Tage eine solche Belastung zu.  
  
Sie waren gegen alle Erwartungen weder verfolgt noch in einen erneuten Hinterhalt gelockt worden.  
  
Wäre dies geschehen, hätten sie kaum eine Chance gehabt, sich zu verteidigen, denn die Gruppe war auf vier Personen zusammengeschrumpft- Sarnir, Legolas, Nîthiel und Oxana, und sie hatten so gut wie keine Pfeile mehr. Keiner von ihnen wusste, ob Baindur (jener Krieger, der noch am Leben gewesen war, als sie geflüchtet waren) das Gemetzel lebend überstanden hatte. Vielleicht, dachte Oxana düster, wussten die Söldner bereits wo ihr nächstes Ziel lag, und ließen sie mit Absicht unbehindert in ihr Verderben reiten.  
  
Als Nîthiel nicht aufhörte, sie mit Blicken zu durchbohren, wurde es Oxana schließlich zu bunt: Sie verringerte ihr Tempo und fiel ein ganzes Stück zurück, bis sie die stechend grünen Augen in der Dunkelheit des Waldes nicht mehr ausmachen konnte.  
  
So bekam sie auch die Möglichkeit, das Chaos in ihrem Kopf zu beseitigen.  
  
Zum einen verstand sie nicht, was der Angriff der Söldner zu bedeuten hatte. Warum hatten sich die Blutjäger zu einer solchen Armee zusammengeschlossen? Es ging doch bloß um einen einzigen Elben!!  
  
Und die Belohnung war zwar hoch, aber wenn man sie unter über dreißig Leuten aufteilen musste, blieb davon nicht mehr viel übrig! Und warum hatte Rawen, diese Verräterin, sie nicht vorgewarnt!?!  
  
Sie war in der Nähe gewesen, das wusste Oxana, auch wenn sie die Elbe nicht gesehen hatte. Dafür hatte sie aber ihren rotgefiederten Pfeil wiedererkannt. Niemand sonst verwendete solche markanten Geschosse.  
  
Die Söldner hatten auch sie angegriffen und hätten sie ohne Zögern getötet, den schmerzenden Beweis dafür trug sie ja jetzt am Bein. Und Rawen hätte dabei zugesehen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Rawen berechnend und kalt war. Aber DAS hätte sie ihr nach all den Jahren nicht zugetraut.  
  
Vorsichtig tastete sie über den Verband.  
  
Die Wunde hatte erst vor einer guten Stunde aufgehört zu bluten. Sarnir hatte ihr unterwegs einen neuen Verband angelegt und frische Blätter aufgelegt. Sie würde einige Tage nicht ordentlich laufen können, aber ihr Bein würde sich schnell von der Verletzung erholen- sie hatte ausgezeichnetes Heilfleisch, das hatte auch ihre Mutter stets gesagt. Und beide, Sarnir und ihre Mutter hatten gewusst, wovon sie sprachen.  
  
"Wir sind bald dort!", rief Legolas Sarnir und ihr zu und wies nach vor. Oxana musste sich anstrengen, um die Veränderung des Waldes weit vor ihnen überhaupt zu bemerken.  
  
Sie ließ Dollaur etwas an Tempo zulegen und bereits nach einer halben Stunde begann der Wald sich zu verändern. Dunkle Tannen hatten die mächtigen Buchen und Eichen, unter denen sie bisher gereist waren, verdrängt und wuchsen an manchen Stellen dicht an dicht, anderswo vermochte kein einziger noch so winziger Grashalm die steinharte, schwarzgraue Erdkruste zu durchdringen.  
  
Staunend ließ Oxana ihren Blick über die verwilderte Landschaft streichen, die vor ihr lag. Das Land, das dem Düsterwald wohl einst nicht unähnlich gesehen hatte, war zu einer grauen Einöde verkommen, übersäht von verkohlte Trümmern und zerbröckelten Felsen, die wie von einer mächtigen Hand willkürlich hingeschleudert über die gesamte Szenerie verteilt lagen.  
  
Dazwischen klafften schwarze Krater, die tiefen Wunden glichen, die eine unvorstellbare Macht in die Erde geschlagen hatte. An ihren Rändern wuchsen einige verkrüppelte dünne Bäume aus dem nährstoffarmen Untergrund, deren blattlose Äste sich wie krumme Finger in den Himmel rankten. Hier und da lagen modernde Wurzelstöcke und verkohlte Reste von Bäumen zwischen denen, die zwar noch standen, aber keinen besonders lebendigen Eindruck mehr machten.  
  
Im Zentrum des zerstörten Flecken Erde erhob sich eine felsige Anhöhe, auf der eine graue Burg prangte.  
  
Das Bauwerk war zwar groß, aber nicht so enorm wie sie es sich nach Sarnirs lebhaften Beschreibungen auf dem Weg hierher erwartet hatte. Es war aus gewöhnlichen, grauen Steinklötzen erbaut und flößte- auch wenn es an einigen Stellen bereits zu zerbröckeln begonnen hatte -Respekt und vor allem Angst ein.  
  
"Ist sie das?", flüsterte sie, obwohl kein Grund dazu bestand die Stimme zu senken.  
  
Legolas hatte sie gehört und nickte: "Die Feste der Zauberei. Hier hauste ER und seine Kreaturen. In den Kerkern unter der Burg hielten sie viele Wesen, auch Menschen, gefangen um sie zu quälen und kranke Versuche an ihnen durchzuführen. Hier ist die Quelle all des Übels, das heute im Düsterwald nistet".  
  
Nebelschwaden hingen schwer zwischen den Bäumen, und alles Licht in der Umgebung schien von der halbverlassenen Burg in sich aufgesogen zu werden. Sie hatten den Düsterwald noch nicht einmal ganz verlassen, da fühlte sich Oxana als wäre sie in eine andere, schreckenerregende Welt eingetaucht. Der Düsterwald war ihr unheimlich erschienen- dieser Ort aber war tausendmal gespenstischer.  
  
"Vielleicht wäre ein Kampf mit dieser blutrünstigen Söldnerbande doch nicht so übel gewesen", murmelte sie und drehte sich nach einem Geräusch um, das sie gehört zu haben glaubte. Doch in den dichten Büschen regten sich bloß ein paar trockene Blätter im Wind. Dollaur schnaubte zustimmend, während er sich einen sicheren Weg zwischen den herumliegenden Überresten und Gewächsen hindurchsuchte.  
  
Sarnir grinste über ihre Bemerkung, doch es wirkte ebenso angespannt wie sie sich fühlte. Auch seine Augen wanderten unruhig zwischen den dunklen Bäumen umher. Selbst die strahlten etwas Bedrohliches aus und ihre tiefhängenden Äste glichen viel eher Händen, die nach ihnen griffen.... Unsinn, sie durfte jetzt nicht hysterisch werden.  
  
Ein Vorrankommen war recht mühsam, da der Untergrund bedeckt von dichten Dornensträuchern und Flechten war, die den Boden trügerisch flach erscheinen ließen. In Wirklichkeit verbargen sich unter den Gewächsen oft bis zu einem Meter tiefe Ausbuchtungen und jähe Spalten, die selbst für die Elben schwer zu erkennen waren. Zusätzlich mussten sie darauf achten, sich möglichst versteckt zu halten und nicht zu nahe an die Feste heranzureiten. Das kostete sie natürlich eine Menge Zeit. Als die Sonne unterging und die Silhouetten der vier Reiter und drei Pferde in schwachem Goldgelb erstrahlen ließ, hatten sie gerade einmal die Hälfte der verwachsenen Wildnis durchquert. Obwohl sie wusste, wie gefährlich dieser Ort war, bestand Oxana darauf, dass sie die Nacht über ein Lager aufschlugen und erinnerte die Elben daran, dass sie trotz allem bloß ein Mensch war und weder im Dunklen sehen noch tagelang ohne ordentliche Nahrung auskommen konnte. Außerdem hatte die Wunde sie geschwächt. Alle außer Nîthiel sahen ein, dass es keinen Sinn machte mit einer in der Nacht so gut wie blinden Sterblichen durch ein von spitzen Steinen und einer Menge anderer Barrieren übersätes Gebiet zu reiten. Ganz davon abgesehen dass auch Pferde keine Nachtsicht besaßen- auch wenn es elbische waren.  
  
Und so suchten sie sich einen windgeschützten Platz zwischen einigen mannshohen Felsen und zwei hohen Tannen, um ein Lager für die Nacht aufzuschlagen. Keiner von ihnen sprach dabei, ihnen war allen unbehaglich zumute. Etwas sagte Oxana, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, auf eine Übernachtung an diesem unheimlichen Ort zu bestehen.  
  
Legolas und Sarnir breiteten ihre Decken auf einem ebenen Plätzchen aus um sich darauf niederzulassen. Kaum hatte Legolas sich im Schneidersitz hingesetzt, war auch schon Nîthiel bei ihm, ließ sich neben ihn fallen und schmiegte sich an seine Seite, wobei sie ihn wie irgendeinen wertvollen Besitz am Oberarm festhielt.  
  
Sarnir summte vor sich her, während er in ein paar in seiner Satteltasche kramte und etwas getrocknetes Obst, Brot und einen Apfel für sich zutage förderte. Legolas und Nîthiel teilten sich nur eine Scheibe Lembas und unterhielten sich flüsternd.  
  
Der kleine Zwischenfall vom Nachmittag schien vergessen.  
  
Oxana verschlang mit Heißhunger eine ganze Lembaswaffel und verfluchte innerlich Lyria, die sich vehement geweigert hatte, ihr das Rezept für das köstliche, flaumigweiche Backwerk zu geben. Sie hätte ihre rechte Hand für das Geheimnis dieser Köstlichkeit gegeben!  
  
Das ganze spülte sie mit ein paar Schlucken Wasser hinunter, aß, etwas langsamer nun, drei Äpfel und eine Hand voll Dörrpflaumen und stellte misslaunig fest, dass sie danach immer noch Hunger hatte.  
  
Und zwar nach Fleisch. Aber dieses verschrobene Volk hielt in seiner gottgegebenen Weisheit ja nichts davon, etwas zu essen, was einmal blökend, quiekend oder muhend durch die Gegend gelaufen war.  
  
Bloß Fische und, wenn's nicht anders ging, ein paar Vögel. Angewidert betrachtete sie das Stück Dörrfleisch, welches sie aus ihrem Rucksack gekramt hatte und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, es behagte ihr wiederum nicht, Tauben und Spatzen zu essen. Enttäuscht packte sie das Fleisch wieder ein.  
  
"Boe tolthad 'lad an i naur.[wir müssen Holz für das Feuer holen]", bemerkte Nîthiel nach einer Weile. Sie hatte Recht, die Sonne berührte im Westen bereits die Wipfel der Bäume und es wurde noch kälter als ohnehin werden, wenn sie erst einmal dahinter versunken war. Ein kleines Feuer würde sie wärmen und ihr Schlafplatz war geschützt genug, um keine ungewollten Besucher damit anzulocken.  
  
Darüber hinaus könnte man ja möglicherweise einen kleinen Braten kochen, sie glaube sich zu erinnert, das Lyria ein Schächtelchen Salz zum Proviant gegeben hatte und vielleicht konnte sie Sarnir dazu überreden, ihr einen Hasen zu fangen.... Das Wasser begann ihr bereits im Mund zusammenzulaufen.  
  
Sie hob den Arm und meinte: "Lasst nur, ich werde mich darum kümmern!"  
  
"Nein, bleib du besser sitzen, ich erledige das schon", meinte Sarnir und wies auf ihr verletztes Bein, doch Oxana wehrte ab, rappelte sich auf und nahm einen Stock als Stütze. "Siehst du, damit geht's schon", grinste sie, "und nun lass mich gehen. Immerhin müsst ihr wegen mir die Nacht an diesem hässlichen Ort verbringen".  
  
Sie humpelte geradeaus in den Wald hinein, stieg einen felsigen Hügel hinauf, auf dem ein verdorrter, niedriger Baum wuchs, dessen trockene Äste sicher gut brennen würden und blieb bei drei hohen Felsen stehen, um sich eine kleine Rast zu gönnen. Das bisschen Bewegung beanspruchte sie mehr, als sie erwartet hatte.  
  
Die Stelle lag ziemlich hoch über dem Lager.  
  
Wenn sie auf einen der Felsen kletterte, hatte sie eine ausgezeichnete Sicht über die Wipfel der Bäume auf die Feste der Zauberei. In ihrer Fantasie malte sie sich aus, wie es hier wohl gewesen sein mochte, als ER noch hier war.  
  
Vielleicht hatte hier, genau da wo sie jetzt stand, einst ein Nazgûl gestanden, groß, dunkel, furchteinflößend....der Gedanke fesselte sie auf schwer zu benennende Weise. Als Kind hatte sie die Geschichten über die Nazgûl nicht besonders gemocht.  
  
Aber heute....Könige, die sich vom Bösen verführen hatten lassen und zu seinen Dienern wurden, verdammt zu einem Leben zwischen den Welten....  
  
Achtlos ließ sie den Stock fallen und kletterte, so weit es ihr möglich war, vorsichtig den höchsten der drei Felsen hinauf . Von dort aus betrachtete die Feste eine Weile. Seltsam unwirklich wirkte sie, in das fahle, graue Licht der Abenddämmerung gehüllt. Als wäre sie bloß eine Illusion, die mit der Sonne verschwinden würde. Dann senkte sich ihr Blick, glitt über die angebundenen Pferde ein Stück abseits hinweg und blieb am Lager hängen.  
  
Wieder schien die Armbrust an ihrer Seite sich zu erwärmen, fast nach ihr zu rufen.. Dann umschloss sie den Griff der Waffe, nahm einen Bolzen aus ihrer Manteltasche- sie pflegte stets diesen einen Ersatzbolzen mit sich zu tragen- und spannte ihn mit langsamen, fast bedächtigen Bewegungen ein.  
  
Sie winkelte ihren Ellbogen ab, kniff ein Auge zusammen und visierte mit dem anderen den Prinzen durch die Zielvorrichtung an, genauso, wie Rawen es ihr einst gezeigt hatte.  
  
Er und Nîthiel wandten ihr die Rücken zu, nichts behinderte die Sicht und noch war es hell genug. Beide stellten sie ein perfektes Ziel dar. Vielleicht sollte sie....sie drehte die Waffe um eine Winzigkeit, sodass Nîthiel zum Ziel wurde. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl durchfloss sie, das Wissen, dass ein Leben in ihrer Hand lag. Wie oft hatte sie es in den letzten Jahren empfunden? Sehr oft. Vielleicht bereits zu oft.....  
  
Ein Schatten glitt lautlos unter ihren Füßen vorbei.  
  
Oxana schrie vor Entsetzen schrill auf, riss die Waffe zurück und wirbelte herum. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild. Ihre Füße fanden auf dem feuchten Felsen keinen Halt mehr, sie rutschte ab, krallte ihre Hände in das kalte Gestein und verhinderte damit einen Sturz, bei dem sie sich vermutlich an den scharfen Kanten des Felsens ziemlich übel geschnitten hätte. Dafür entglitt ihr die Waffe und fiel klappernd auf den harten Boden.  
  
"Oxana?! Bist du das?!" Es war Sarnirs Stimme, sie klang leise aus der Entfernung vom Lager herauf.  
  
Sie wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen um hinunterzusehen. Da war etwas gewesen! Sie hatte es gesehen. Ganz deutlich. Ein geduckter, schwarzer Schemen, etwas Dunkles, das an ihr vorbeigezogen war, etwas, das von einer dunklen Aura von Bosheit und Wahnsinn umgeben war.  
  
"Ja, keine Sorge, es geht mir gut!", rief sie etwas verzögert zurück, wartete noch einen Herzschlag lang ab, kletterte zwei Meter nach unten, verlor aber plötzlich wieder den Halt. Dieses Mal gelang es ihr nicht mehr, sich festzuhalten, sie fiel - und zwar direkt in ein Paar kräftiger Arme.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir? Du bist ja totenbleich!" Um ein Haar hätte sie erneut aufgeschrieen. Der Elb war entweder hier raufgeflogen oder er konnte verdammt schnell laufen!  
  
Oxana blickte erst kurz in Legolas' Gesicht, dann den steilen Felsen hinauf.  
  
Da war noch immer nichts.  
  
Natürlich nicht. Geister. Dämonen. Was für ein Unsinn. Sie war müde und hatte viel Blut verloren und dieser ganze verfluchte Ort machte sie hysterisch. Das war alles gewesen.  
  
Doch sie wusste, dass sie sich etwas vormachte. Da WAR etwas gewesen.  
  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte....etwas gesehen", murmelte sie und streifte seine Hände von ihren Armen, "aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt". Sie drängte sich hastig an ihm vorbei und humpelte fluchtartig weg von den drei Felsriesen. "Wolltet Ihr mir beim Holzsammeln helfen?" Sie lief weiter, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, bückte sich nach einem verkohlten, nassen Ast und sah sich scheinbar geschäftig nach noch mehr Holz um.  
  
"Was ist mit Nîthiel? Solltet Ihr nicht bei ihr sein und Kopfkissen spielen?" Die Worte klangen nicht ganz so anmaßend wie sie es gerne gewollt hätte, denn ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Genauso wie ihre Hände. Schnell verbarg Oxana sie unter ihrem Mantel. Ihr Blick glitt, ohne dass sie es wollte, wieder zurück. Warum war sie plötzlich so nervös??  
  
Legolas blieb stehen.  
  
"Warum bist du nur so bitter?", fragte er ernst und ein bisschen traurig, "was haben sie dir angetan, dass du so wurdest?"  
  
Oxana blieb stehen und starrte ihn an. Heftiger Zorn wallte in ihr auf. Was bildete sich dieser Elb ein?! Glaubte er, sie würde ihm jetzt weinend um den Hals fallen um ihm wimmernd ihr Herz auszuschütten? Dachte er, bloß weil er ein sanftes Gesicht und verständnisvolle Augen hatte würde sie ihm ihre Seele sehen lassen? Er sollte sich um seine eigenen Probleme kümmern -denn davon hatte er immerhin mehr als genug.  
  
Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ballte ihre Fäuste und zischte:  
  
"Wer ich bin und wie ich dazu wurde gehen niemanden etwas an- schon gar nicht Euch. Ihr seid ein hochwohlgeborener Elb mit einem Stammbaum, der bis zu den Göttern reicht und Schatzkammern, die vor Reichtümern überquellen. Ihr seid inmitten einer liebenden Familie in Sicherheit groß geworden und Euch mangelte es weder an Geld, noch an Nahrung, noch an Freunden. Mein Leben hingegen ist ein einziger Kampf, voller Entbehrung und Schmerz. Ich bezweifle, dass Ihr in der Lage seid, auch nur ansatzweise zu begreifen, warum ich zu dem wurde, was ich heute bin. Darum geht zu Eurer Verlobten und lasst Euch den Nacken massieren oder was auch immer Ihr in den Nächten zu tun pflegt und tut das, was Ihr in einigen Tagen ohnehin tun werdet- Vergesst mich."  
  
Ein leises Geräusch von den Felsen her erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Legolas hatte schneller als sie reagiert und die Spinne, die hinter der Steingruppe hervorgekrabbelt kam, bereits vor ihr entdeckt.  
  
Wobei "Spinne" wohl nicht die richtige Bezeichnung war.  
  
Das Vieh hatte einen kugelförmigen behaarten Körper, acht Beine und eine Menge Augen.  
  
Damit hörte sich jede Ähnlichkeit mit den Spinnen, denen sie bisher begegnet war, aber auch schon auf. Die Beine des Untiers waren so lang wie ihre eigenen und so dick wie ihr Oberarm, ein jedes seiner zahlreichen Augen hatte die Größe einer geballten Faust und der unförmige Körper passte sich in seiner Größe bestens dem Rest des Tieres an.  
  
Besonders beeindruckend waren die scharfen, fast unterarmlangen Mundwerkzeuge, die als einzige verrieten, wo bei dem Tier vorne und hinten waren. Das Monster sah sie an, schien kurz nachzudenken, wobei Oxana vermutete, dass sein Hirn nicht größer als das seiner kleinen Verwandten war, und krabbelte schließlich ein kleines Stück seitwärts, um Platz für seine beiden Gefährten zu machen, die nun ebenfalls ihr Versteck verließen und sich zu ihrem Kumpanen gesellten.  
  
"Geht zur Seite!", flüsterte Oxana, ihren Dolch ziehend und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, die Armbrust liegen gelassen zu haben.  
  
"Die Stelle unter ihrem Hals!", informierte sie Legolas leise.  
  
Der Elb trat rasch aus der Schusslinie und Oxana schleuderte den Dolch genau in dem Moment, als das erste der Scheusale sich daran machte, auf sie loszugehen. Sie traf, das Tier sackte mit zuckenden Beinen zu Boden und starb. Doch noch waren da seine beiden Freunde, die gar nicht erfreut über den Tod ihres Kumpels zu sein schienen- sie krabbelten rücksichtslos über den leblosen schwarzen Körper hinweg.  
  
Und beide hatten es eindeutig auf SIE abgesehen!!  
  
Oxana holte aus, zog der ersten Spinne, die bereits heran war, eins mit dem Ast über den Kopf und sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, als das Vieh unbeeindruckt mit seinen Kieferwerkzeugen nach ihr schnappte. Der Kopf schien bei dem Tier also keine besonders wichtige Rolle zu spielen, wie sie bereits geahnt hatte.  
  
Sie spürte, wie die Wunde an ihrem Bein erneut aufbrach und warmes Blut in ihren Stiefel rann. Schnaufend schaffte sie es wieder auf die Beine, taumelte zurück und sah sich nach etwas um, das sie als Waffe verwenden konnte. Sie hob die längere Hälfte des Astes auf. Das musste reichen. Das Vieh wich tatsächlich ein wenig zurück, blieb aber dann stehen und tastete mit seinen haarigen Beinen über die Stelle, an der sie eben gelegen hatte.  
  
Oxana spürte, wie ihre Nackenhaare sich kräuselten. Das Tier hatte ihr Blut im nassen Laub entdeckt! Wenn es tatsächlich ein Raubtier war, dann befand sie sich jetzt in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten!  
  
Das Vieh funkelte sie aus ziemlich vielen rotglühenden Augen gierig an. Ein paar davon allerdings ruhten auf seinem Kollegen, der gerade erstarrte, umfiel und die Beine an den Körper zog. Legolas hatte ihm mit seinem Dolch den Garaus gemacht und lief nun auf die letzte verbliebene Spinne zu.  
  
Aber egal wie schnell er lief, er würde sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen. Sie musste selbst mit dem haarigen Tierchen fertig werden. Kampfbereit grätschte sie ihre Beine, ignorierte den pochenden Schmerz und umklammerte den Ast fest. Wie lächerlich sie sich plötzlich vorkam mit diesem nutzlosen Holzstück in der Hand! Die Spinne schien sich im Moment dasselbe zu denken, und Oxana begriff, dass sie mit dem Ding nichts gegen diese Kreatur ausrichten würde können. Hastig schleuderte sie es beiseite, wirbelte herum und rannte. Ein seltsamer Laut ertönte, etwas zischte durch die Luft , umwickelte ihre Beine und zog sie unter ihrem Körper weg. Oxana prallte mit voller Wucht auf den harten, steinigen Boden, wälzte sich benommen herum und versuchte verzweifelt, den fingerdicken Faden, der ihr das Blut abschnürte, abzustreifen.  
  
Ohne Erfolg.  
  
Etwas Haariges berührte ihr Bein, ein weiterer Faden schoss aus dem Leib der Spinne und nagelte sie auf den Boden. Im nächsten Augenblick war das Vieh auch schon über ihr.  
  
Die Spinne zischte, fuhr seine beachtlichen, messerscharfen Mundwerkzeuge aus und machte sich daran, sein Opfer in mundgerechte Appetithäppchen zu verarbeiten, die es in sein Netz hängen und sich die nächsten Monate davon ernähren würde. Oxana sah sich bereits in ihren Einzelteilen ordentlich verpackt an weißen Fäden baumelnd, als die Kreatur plötzlich einen hässlichen Laut ausstieß und über ihr zusammenbrach. Oxana schrie vor Ekel und Überraschung auf.  
  
Doch bevor das Monster sein Vorhaben, sie umzubringen, zuende führen konnte, indem es sie zerquetschte, zerrte Legolas es von ihr runter und half ihr sich aufzurichten.  
  
Nachdem er seinen blutigen Dolch aus dem Hals des toten Tieres gezogen und wieder an seinem Rücken befestigt hatte, holte er ihren Dolch und reichte ihn ihr.  
  
"Nun, ich denke du hast dich vorhin doch nicht geirrt. Übrigens wären wir damit wohl quitt."  
  
Er grinste breit, und zum ersten Mal ließ sie sich von seiner Fröhlichkeit, die ihr ansonsten auf den Nerv ging, anstecken und lachte sogar erleichtert.  
  
Dann aber wurde ihr übel. Das war zu viel gewesen. Ihr Puls raste, in ihren Ohren rauschte das Blut. Sie spürte, wie ihre Beine plötzlich zu beben begannen und ihre Knie weich wurden. Sie konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun. Dann begann sich alles zu drehen, ihr wurde heiß. Nur noch am Rande bekam sie mit, wie Legolas schnell auf sie zutrat um sie aufzufangen und sie zum Lager zurückbrachte. Dort fiel sie in einen tiefen, von Fiebervisionen erfüllten Schlaf. Formlose weiße Schemen kamen darin vor, die sich in grinsende Totenmasken verwandelten und sie auslachten. Und ein schwarzer Schatten, der ihrem Blick entglitt, jedes Mal kurz bevor er sich in ihrer Erinnerung verankern konnte.  
  
Einige Male wachte sie kurz aus den schrecklichen Träumen auf, und jedes Mal sah sie Legolas, der im schwachen Schein des Feuers saß und sie aus seltsam dunklen Augen heraus anstarrte.  
  
Doch dann verschwammen seine Züge, verwandelten sich in weiße Nebel und sie fiel wieder in ihre Alpträume zurück. 


	7. von der namenlosen hafenstadt

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
In dem Reich der dunklen Mächte  
  
klaffen tiefe breite Schächte,  
  
heulen Wölfe, kriechen Schlangen  
  
um zum Platze zu gelangen  
  
wo im Mondschein Nebel wallen,  
  
von dem Felsen Tropfen fallen  
  
die im See der vielen Tränen,  
  
voller Hoffnung, voller Sehnen  
  
sorgenvoll mit Herz voll Leid  
  
warten auf die Seligkeit.  
  
Schaurig heult dazu der Wind  
  
und das arme Menschenkind  
  
sucht im See verlor'ne Stunden.  
  
Tränenreich sind alte Wunden  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
"im Reich der dunklen Mächte"  
  
© by Ingrid Riedl (Danke Ingrid! Es ist wunderschön!)  
  
************************************** ********************************  
  
Sarnir meinte am nächsten Morgen, etwas Ähnliches sei zu erwarten gewesen, ihr Körper habe die Krankheitserreger, die er durch die Wunde aufgenommen hatte, bekämpft und in der Nacht erfolgreich abgetötet.  
  
Wie auch immer, Oxana hatte schon öfter im Fieber gelegen und auch fantasiert, aber diese Träume waren keine gewöhnlichen gewesen.  
  
Dies war auch der Grund aus dem sie mehr als erleichtert aufatmete, als sie am frühen Vormittag die schwarzen Felder endlich hinter sich ließen.  
  
Die angenehm warme Herbstsonne im Rücken ritt die Gruppe versprengt nach Westen zu den entfernten Ufern des Anduin.  
  
Die Stimmung, die herrschte, war seltsam drückend, bloß Sarnir und Oxana tauschten hin und wieder kurze Sätze und witzelten ein wenig darüber, was Oxana im Schlaf anscheinend von sich gegeben hatte.  
  
"Du riefst nach deiner Mutter, dann plötzlich begannst du laut zu fluchen und auf eine Weise, wie ich noch nie zuvor eine Frau fluchen hörte", berichtete Sarnir . Oxana lachte fröhlich. "Das hat mir ein lieber Freund beigebracht. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie gut es tut, sich einmal ordentlich auszuschimpfen!"  
  
Sarnir grinste. "Dein Freund hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Du warst ziemlich...kreativ, was deine Wortwahl anging." Oxana senkte grinsend den Kopf und bedankte sich damit ehrlich geschmeichelt für das ungewöhnliche Kompliment.  
  
"Wer war dieser Freund?", fragte Sarnir neugierig.  
  
"Ein Waldläufer." "Kenne ich ihn?" "Möglicherweise. In Edoras nannte man ihn Thorongil. Sein elbischer Name lautet aber Estel." Vor ihnen ertönte ein unwilliges Schnauben und die weiße Stute, die Nîthiel und Legolas trug, hielt an und drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite.  
  
"Du kennst Estel?!", rief der Prinz überrascht.  
  
Oxana brachte irgendwie das Kunststück zustande zu nicken und gleichzeitig den Kopf zu schütteln.  
  
"Ich kannte ihn. Aber wir haben einander schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen." Legolas lächelte erfreut. "Wann hast du ihn das letzte Mal getroffen?" Oxana veranlasste Dollaur dazu, neben die weiße Stute vorzureiten. "Er diente am Hofe Thengels, wie mein Bruder und mein Vater. Durch die beiden lernte ich ihn kennen. Später trafen wir uns noch einmal, in den blauen Bergen. Das ist nun schon vier Jahre her", antwortete Oxana und ignorierte die abschätzigen Blicke Nîthiels, an die sie sich langsam zu gewöhnen begann.  
  
Oder zumindest schaffte sie es ihren Groll gegen die Elbe, die sie so feindselig behandelte, vorläufig beiseite zu schieben. Früher oder später würden sie ohnehin aufeinanderprallen, soviel ahnte Oxana bereits.....  
  
Legolas Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. "Du warst in den blauen Bergen?"  
  
"Natürlich, es mag Euch unglaubwürdig erscheinen aber ich bin schon weit umhergekommen in meinem kurzen Leben". Der Elb reagierte auf ihre Stichelei mit einem verzeihungshaschenden Lächeln. "Und welche Orte sind dir am besten in Erinnerung geblieben?", erkundigte er sich interessiert.  
  
Oxana dachte kurz nach. Dann murmelte sie: "Ithilien ist einer der schönsten Orte dieser Welt. Aber ich denke, die Schönheit der Zauberinseln übertrifft selbst die der blühenden Gärten meiner Heimat."  
  
"Die Zauberinseln?" Legolas Augen weiteten sich. "Du warst auf den Tolli Kuruvar*? Wie kommt es...?"  
  
"Ich habe eine Zeit lang Dienst als Köchin auf dem Schiff eines Händlers geleistet, der Waren von der Westküste zu den verschiedenen Inseln transportierte. Einmal legten wir dabei den weiten Weg zu den Zauberinseln zurück."  
  
Sie bemerkte, dass in Legolas' Augen ein seltsames Schimmern trat und sein Gesicht einen eigentümlichen Ausdruck annahm. "Erzähl mir von den Inseln! Ich habe bereits so viel von ihnen gehört, doch noch kam ich nicht dazu, mich mit eigenen Augen von ihrer berüchtigten Schönheit zu überzeugen!"  
  
Er hatte in all den Jahren seines Lebens noch nicht die Zeit gefunden, die Inseln im fernen Westen zu erkunden? Was für ein seltsamer Umstand, dass sie als verglichen junge Sterbliche von Dingen wusste, die einem Elben fremd sein sollten! Ihre Überraschung rührte wohl daher, dass Rawen, die erste und einzige Elbe, die sie für langer Zeit gekannt hatte, stets alles gewusst hatte. Und zwar wirklich ALLES. Nie hatte sie der Elbe etwas Neues oder wirklich Überraschendes erzählen können aufgrund deren ungeheueren Lebenserfahrung und ihrem enormen Wissen.  
  
Dieser Rollentausch war ungewöhnlich- aber er gefiel ihr gut. Sie lächelte versonnen.  
  
"Die Inseln sind nur dünn besiedelt, und die Menschen und Elben, die dort schon seit Jahrhunderten friedlich zusammenleben, haben eine eigene Sprache, eine Mischung aus Westron, Sindarin, Quenya und anderen Dialekten entwickelt. Das Klima auf den Inseln ist nicht erheblich wärmer als das der Westküste, nein, im Gegenteil, es regnet sogar viel häufiger. Trotzdem sind die Insulaner von unvergleichlich sonnigem Gemüt. Aber das ist ja kein Wunder- Ihr müsstet die Schönheit der Natur mit eigenen Augen sehen! Die Zauberinseln haben diesen Namen zurecht erhalten! Auf den Inseln findet man hohe Berge und flache Ebenen, tiefe Schluchten und trockene Gefilde- es gibt so viele grundverschiedene Landschaften auf einer einzigen Insel!  
  
Ich durchreiste nur zwei Tage lang die Gegend und hatte das Gefühl, viele verschiedene Welten zu sehen! Es gibt Seen und breite, glitzernde Flüsse und durch die gesamte Landschaft winden sich unzählige kleine Bäche, die klares, frisches Wasser führen und die Insel in den prächtigsten Grüntönen gedeihen lassen! Es gibt Wiesen, übersäht von Blumen, zarten Asphodelen**, die im Frühjahr blühen. Oh ja, Ihr solltet die Zauberinseln im Frühjahr sehen...."  
  
Sie hielt inne, gefangen in die Erinnerungen an diesen schönen Ort, den sie als junges Mädchen viel zu bald hatte verlassen müssen und der ihr so gut in Erinnerung geblieben war.  
  
Wenn es einen Ort gab, wo sie ihre Zukunft verbringen mochte, dann waren es die herrlichen Zauberinseln in den Meeren des Westens, umspült von den schäumenden Wellen der Ozeane. Zwei Tage bloß war sie auf den Inseln gewesen- und doch hatte sie sich unsterblich in sie verliebt.  
  
Das Meer....ihr Herz begann seltsam schwer zu werden, als sie an die endlos blauen Wasserlandschaften zurückdachte.  
  
Damals, in Ithilien, hatte sie es einige Male gesehen. Wie lange war es her, seit sie zum letzten Mal in seine salzigen Tiefen getaucht war?  
  
Mehr als vier Jahre! Doch es schien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit.  
  
Sie seufzte leise.  
  
Die Erinnerung an die weiß- gelben Blumenfelder und den strahlend blauen Himmel der Inseln verschwamm und verwandelte sich in morastige, schmutzigbraune Landschaft, über die sich ein milchig weißer Himmel spannte.  
  
Unter den Hufen der Pferde schmatzte das aufgeweichte Erdreich.  
  
Der Prinz starrte an ihr vorbei irgendwo in die Ferne. Seine Augen funkelten voller Sehnsucht nach etwas, das ihm bisher verwehrt geblieben war.  
  
"Ich beneide dich", murmelte er abwesend und ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen trat über seine Lippen.  
  
"Eines Tages werde auch ich in den Westen ziehen und die Inseln sehen."  
  
"Aber vorher müssen wir noch zu einer Königskrönung nach Edoras", unterbrach Nîthiel sein Sinnieren und holte ihn damit brutal auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. "Meer und der Westen hin oder her- du hast noch einige Aufgaben in Mittelerde zu erledigen bevor du auch nur daran denken kannst, es zu verlassen."  
  
Legolas nickte steif.  
  
Oxana wusste, dass ihn das Thema noch lange beschäftigen würde.  
  
Aragorn hatte ihr von den Elben und ihrem Sehnen nach dem Meer erzählt. Sie hätte Befriedigung empfinden müssen angesichts der niedergeschlagenen Laune des Prinzen. Stattdessen fühlte sie sich bloß schlecht.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kurz nach Mittag begann die Landschaft sich auffallend zu ebnen und eine kleine Ansammlung an Häusern tauchte am Horizont auf. "Dies ist die kleine Hafenstadt von der aus wir den Anduin befahren werden", erklärte Sarnir. Oxana nickte. Sie war bereits einmal in der Stadt gewesen- sie war nicht besonders groß und bekannt für ihr ausgezeichnetes Bier.  
  
Das besondere an dieser Stadt war, dass sie keinen Namen trug, und so nannte sie jeder der Einfachheit halber bloß "Hafenstadt". Da es natürlich mehrere Hafenstädte entlang des Anduin gab, waren schon viele mutige Männer auf der Suche nach dem berühmten Bier lange umsonst umhergeirrt .  
  
Obgleich rund herum ausreichend Platz gewesen wäre drängten sich die Häuser eng aneinander und ließen gerade noch genug Freiraum für die vielen engen Gässchen, in denen sich eine Unmenge an Ratten und Gesindel eingenistet hatten.  
  
Bereits lange bevor sie die hölzernen Tore der Stadt erreicht hatten begannen die Elben sich unruhig zu unterhalten und an ihren Kleidern herumzuzupfen. "Habt ihr Angst, dass man euch erkennt?" Sarnir nickte. "Es ist nicht so, dass Elben nicht willkommen sind in der Stadt. Im Gegenteil- durch die Nähe der Stadt zu den beiden Elbenwäldern Lórien und Düsterwald sind die Menschen unsereiner gegenüber freundlich gestimmt. Doch wenn wir uns zu erkennen geben wird bald jeder davon wissen und somit auch die Söldner, von denen sich sicherlich welche in den Wirtshäusern herumtreiben."  
  
Nîthiel nickte zustimmend. Etwas in dieser Richtung hatte sie bereits befürchtet. Wenn die Söldner nur halb so organisiert waren wie gefährlich würden sich bereits welche in der Stadt befinden.  
  
"Das Dumme ist, dass man diese verdammten Blutjäger nicht von den normalen Menschen unterscheiden kann. Sie sehen aus wie jeder andere und benehmen sich auch so, aber dreht man ihnen erst einmal den Rücken zu...."- Nîthiel fuhr sich mit dem Finger über den Hals und machte einen dazupassenden Laut.  
  
Oxana schluckte hörbar und sah hastig wieder zur Stadt hin.  
  
"Dann schlage ich vor, ihr überlässt mir das Reden und haltet euch schön unauffällig im Hintergrund. "  
  
Sie waren bei den geschlossenen Toren angelangt und stiegen aus den Sätteln.  
  
"Verdeckt eure Ohren!", verlangte sie von den Dreien, "zieht euch die Kapuzen über oder streicht eine Strähne davor. Und Nîthiel"- sie sah der Elbe streng in die Augen, "nehmt euren Schmuck ab und verwahrt ihn gut. In dieser Stadt wimmelt es von Dieben."  
  
Oxana trat vor und hämmerte mit der Faust mehrere Male gegen das dicke Holz des Tores. Schließlich wurde eine Klappe beiseite geschoben und das halbe, narbenzerfurchte Gesicht einer Wache tauchte in einer schmalen Luke dahinter auf.  
  
"Wer seid ihr?", bellte der Mann und beäugte die Neuankömmlinge misstrauisch.  
  
Oxana vertrat ihm möglichst unauffällig die Sicht auf ihre drei Begleiter. "Reisende aus dem...Norden".  
  
OSTEN hätte Oxana sagen wollen, erinnerte sich aber noch rechtzeitig daran, dass Ostlinge zu diesen Zeiten nirgendwo erwünscht waren. "Wir wollen zum Hafen." Der Mann versuchte erneut einen Blick auf die Elben zu erhaschen, doch Oxana legte wie durch Zufall ihren Kopf schräg und verdeckte somit sein Sichtfeld.  
  
"Nun? Dürfen wir rein oder sollen wir uns hier draußen weiter die Füße in den Leib stehen?"  
  
Grunzend schloss die Wache die Klappe, wenige Sekunden darauf öffnete sich das Tor knarrend.  
  
"Seit wann verschließen sie die Tore auch bei Tag?", fragte Legolas irritiert, sobald sie sich außer Hörweite befanden. Auch er war, wie Oxana abgestiegen und führte die weiße Stute, auf der Nîthiel saß, an den Zügeln.  
  
Oxana zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich vermute es liegt an der finsteren Bedrohung aus Mordor, wie man sie so schön nennt. Das Land hat sich verändert, in den letzten Jahren. Die Menschen sind misstrauischer geworden. Seltsame Gesellen treiben sich durch die Gegend und bringen Unordnung in die Städte. Verbrechen häufen sich...."  
  
Sie verstummte.  
  
Verbrechen häufen sich.  
  
Sie lächelte selbstironisch, was dem Prinzen zum Glück entfiel.  
  
"Davon kann ich ein Lied singen", seufzte Legolas und Oxana hegte für eine Sekunde lang die absurde Befürchtung, dass der Elb wirklich gleich seine Stimme erheben würde, was er natürlich nicht tat.  
  
"Das ganze Land verfällt einer fremdartige Stimmung. Selbst die Menschen beginnen zu spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmt.."- "Warum tust du das?" , unterbrach sie ihn höflich. Legolas sah, überrascht über den plötzlich vertrauten Tonfall, auf. "Warum tue ich WAS?" "Du sagtest- SELBST DIE MENSCHEN-. Warum? Ist es denn gar so verwunderlich dass unsereins dasselbe zu fühlen vermag wie dein Volk?" Legolas blinzelte verunsichert.  
  
"Aber jeder weiß doch dass..."- Er verstummte und sah sie vollends verwirrt an. Dafür antwortete Nîthiel nun an seiner Stelle: "Es ist doch gemeinhin bekannt, dass die Erstgeborenen mit dieser Welt enstanden"- "Danke, aber ich weiß selbst über die Entstehungsgeschichte Bescheid "- knurrte Oxana dazwischen, doch Nîthiel fuhr unbehindert fort: - "Ihr Sterbliche allerdings kamt erst lange nach uns. Daher ist es auch nicht erstaunlich, dass wir die Natur und ihr Wesen, Gefühle und Wahrnehmungen viel besser verstehen und damit umgehen können als ihr, die ihr über Jahrtausende in euren schmutzigen Städten dahingesiecht seid, kränkelnd und sterbend." Sie lächelte kalt auf Oxana herab und fügte hinzu:  
  
"Aber natürlich wollte ich dich nicht beleidigen. Ihr könnt nichts dafür- es war der Wille der Götter. Sie werden schon ihre Gründe haben eine so schwächliche Rasse auf die Erde zu setzen." Vermutlich, um euch Größenwahnsinnige wieder auf eine passende Größe zurecht zu stutzen.  
  
Und wären da nicht so verdammt viele Augenzeugen würde ich dich von deinem hohen Ross runterholen und dir zeigen, was man mit deinem Dolch noch alles machen kann, außer ihn an den Gürtel zu hängen, du fuchsohrige Schreckschraube!  
  
Oxana drehte sich gar nicht erst zu der Elbe um. Aber ihre Hände schlossen sich krampfhaft um Dollaurs' Zügel, sodass das Leder leise knirschte. "Nîthiel! [Was soll das]?"  
  
"Sie wollte eine Antwort und ich gab sie ihr", entgegnete die Elbe ruhig und zuckte arrogant mit den Schultern. "Es ist schon gut", mischte Oxana sich ein, ohne einen der Elben auch nur anzusehen.  
  
Ihr Blick galt einer flachen Taverne am Beginn einer Straße, die zum Hafen hinabführte. Der Himmel über ihnen hatte sich wieder verdunkelt und es sah ganz nach Regen aus. Sie hatte keine Lust, wieder in nassen Kleidern herumzurennen.  
  
Und im Moment hatte sie auch keine Lust auf diese lächerlichen Zankereien mit Nîthiel, die ihr wieder einmal nahegebracht hatte, wie sehr sie sich in den drei Elben getäuscht hatte. Denn insgeheim dachten Sarnir und Legolas kaum anders als sie, und sie konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln.  
  
Wie Nîthiel bereits gesagt hatte- sie konnten nichts dafür, es war der Wille der Götter. Nun, beinahe hätte dieser Prinz es geschafft, ihr sympathisch zu werden. Doch leider würde er noch in dieser Nacht sterben müssen.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*Tolli Kuruvar/Die Zauberinseln: "... jenseits der westlichen Grenzen  
  
liegen die großen Meere, und in dieser großen Wasserwüste des Westens  
  
gibt es viele kleinere Länder und Inseln, bevor man zu den abgeschiedenen  
  
Meeren gelangt, deren Wellen die Zauberinseln umspülen."  
  
** Asphodelen (pl), Asphodelus (sg) = Liliengewächs des Mittelmeerbereichs mit weißen oder gelben Blütchen *************************************************************************** 


	8. vom streit und dem gift

8.Kapitel vom Streit und dem Gift V o r w o r t : @Robbyn: Nö, hab ich noch nicht probiert, ganz einfach weil ich Rosinen auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann * gg* @alle anderen: wieder einmal sorry für die lange wartezeit. hab leider zuhause keinen internetanschluss und muss darum dauernd in der schule darauf hoffen, endlich mal ein paar minuten zum compi zu können.......danke für eure reviews!! nur weitermachen damit!!! **************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Der Regen fiel in Strömen, nein, Sturzbächen vom tiefhängenden Himmel. Die Gestalt stand nun schon seit Minuten unter dem leicht überhängenden Dach der Taverne "zum singenden Fisch". Ihr wollener Mantel war schwer vom vielen Wasser und sog sich weiter voll, denn das Dach schützte nur hinlänglich von den Wassermassen. Sie hatte den Unterstand in dem Moment erreicht, als aus dem leichten Nieseln eine mittlere Sinnflut geworden war.  
  
Immer wieder peitschte der Wind ihr den Regen ins Gesicht, ihre im trockenen Zustand feuerroten Locken klebten in dicken, dunkelbraunen Strähnen an Schulter und Nacken. Selbst das Leinenkleid war dunkel vor Nässe und sie fror inzwischen bis auf die Knochen.  
  
Doch noch zögerte sie, in die völlig überfüllte, aber warme Wirtsstube einzutreten, die sie erst vor zwei Stunden verlassen hatte, um einige "Besorgungen" zu machen. Ihre Hand glitt unter ihren Mantel zu der Tasche, in der sie ansonsten den "Notfallsbolzen" für ihre Armbrust aufbewahrte, die in dieser Nacht einsam und verlassen auf ihrem Zimmer lag.  
  
Nun befand sich darin stattdessen ein winziges Röhrchen aus Metall mit wertvollem Inhalt. Es war der Extrakt der Rinde des seltenen schwarzen Feuerdorns*. Mischte man die farblos Flüssigkeit im richtigen Verhältnis mit Wasser ergab es ein gefährliches Gift, das zu Lähmungserscheinungen, Krämpfen und schließlich zum unwiderruflich zum Tode führte.  
  
"Ein Tropfen für eine Frau. Zwei für einen kräftigen Mann. Und mit drei kippt selbst der zäheste Ochse aus den Hufen", hatte Silaid gesagt.  
  
Silaid. Diese heuchlerische, schleimige Missgeburt hatte ihr vorhin in einer Seitengasse aufgelauert. Die Gesichtszüge der jungen Frau verzogen sich verärgert, als sie an ihre Begegnung vor wenigen Minuten zurückdachte, und ihre Hand glitt an den noch stark schmerzenden blauen Fleck an ihrem Hals. Dann aber begab sie sich mit entschlossenen, schnellen Schritten zum Eingang der Taverne. Sie würde der Sache jetzt ein Ende bereiten, ein für alle Mal.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********** "Was wünschen die Herrschaften?" Die junge Bedienung hob nicht einmal den Blick, als sie diese Frage an die Neuankömmlinge stellte. Ungestört von der Ankunft der vier Fremden fuhr sie damit fort, hölzerne Krüge schräg unter ein frisch angezapftes Fass Bier zu halten und sie langsam mit der trüben, schaumigen Flüssigkeit zu füllen.  
  
"Vier Zimmer für die Nacht", antwortete Oxana kurz und fragte sich, ob die luftige, niedrige Holzscheune, die an das enge Gebäude anschloss, wohl dem aufziehenden Sturm standhalten würde. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Dollaur und hoffte, dass die weiße Stute, das wertvollste ihrer drei Reittiere, in der bald hereinbrechenden Nacht nicht gestohlen werden würde.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, wir haben keine freien Zimmer mehr", behauptete die blonde, wohlgeformte junge Frau. Sie hatte tiefblaue Augen und ihre vollen Brüste drohten jeden Moment unter dem zu eng geschnürten Mieder, das sie trug, hervorzuquellen.  
  
"Wir können auch zahlen!", rief Oxana ihr hinterher, doch die Frau war bereits, fünf Bierkrüge geschickt in den Händen balancierend, zu einem der Tische gerannt, wo sie von einer grölenden Männerschar empfangen wurde.  
  
Oxana schnaubte wütend, als die Blondine sie einfach ignorierte, als sie zurückkam und sich hinter dem Schanktisch erneut ihrer Arbeit widmete. Gerade sammelte sie ihren Atem, um der frechen Kuh ihre Meinung zu sagen, als eine kräftige Hand sich auf ihre Schulter legte und sie beiseite schob.  
  
"Seid Ihr sicher, dass auch wirklich kein einziges Zimmer mehr frei ist?", fragte Legolas höflich.  
  
Oxana starrte ihn wütend an. Was erwartete er sich? Dass die Kleine seinem unwiderstehlichen Elbencharme erliegen würde? Ach bitte! Selbst Dollaur hatte sie bisher mit seiner Männlichkeit mehr beeindrucken können als dieser Elb!  
  
Sie schnappte ärgerlich nach Luft, als der Prinz, während er sprach, die graue Kapuze abstreifte und sein freundliches Gesicht der jungen Kellnerin zeigte. Na, wenigstens hatte er daran gedacht seine Ohren zu bedeckten. Die junge Frau hatte sich inzwischen nach dem Fremden umgedreht und starrte ihn an. Der Krug, den sie gerade angefüllt hatte, lief über und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie erschrocken zurücksprang und den Hahn zudrehte.  
  
Achtlos stellte sie ihn auf der Theke ab und murmelte: "Ich...ähm...kann ja noch mal nachsehen, mein Herr", während sie ihn mit den Augen geradezu verschlang. Dann ging sie rückwärts(!) zur der Tür hin, die sich hinter dem Schanktisch befand. Als die Frau sie öffnete, erhaschte Oxana einen Blick auf einen dahinterliegenden Gang und zahlreiche Türen, vermutlich die Gästezimmer, die an ihn angrenzten.  
  
"So eine dumme Ziege", grollte Oxana und spielte bereits unbewusst am Dolchgriff herum, während Legolas sie grinsend beobachtete. "Du solltest etwas geduldiger sein mit den Leuten", meinte er. Oxana machte einen obszönen Laut. "Wer bist du? Mein Lehrmeister? Ich weiß selbst, wie ich mit den Leuten umzugehen habe. Und diese Kuh da hätte Prügel verdient für ihr Benehmen". "Würde ich so denken wie du", konterte der Prinz, "wärst du heute grün und blau geschlagen." Oxana kam nicht mehr dazu, irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern, denn schon war die junge Frau zurückgekehrt, nun mit einem feisten, verschwitzten Glatzkopf im Schlepptau.  
  
"Seid gegrüßt, werte Herrschaften!", hieß der Mann sie Willkommen. Er trug eine fleckige Schürze und hatte einen fettigen Lappen über die rechte Schulter geworfen. Sein falsches Grinsen enthüllte mehrere Zahnlücken. Offensichtlich waren ihre Versuche, ihre wahre Identität zu verbergen, gescheitert. Zumindest schien der Wirt zu ahnen, dass er es mit wohlhabenden Gästen zu tun hatte.  
  
"Ich bin Kreidinger, der Wirt. Ich hörte, ihr sucht nach einer Bleibe für die Nacht?" Er machte ein interessiertes Gesicht. Oxana verzog wie unter Schmerzen das ihrige. Sie kannte diese Art von Männern- schleimige, gierige Bastarde die nur eines im Kopf hatten- Geld. "Ja, aber diese junge Dame da meinte, Ihr hättet keinen Platz mehr für uns", antwortete Legolas höflich. Oxana versuchte ihn mit Blicken aufzuspießen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Warum hielt er sich nicht etwas im Hintergrund, wie sie eigentlich abgemacht hatten?? Der Wirt sah die junge Frau tadelnd an. "Entschuldigt, meine Tochter hat heute bereits lange gearbeitet und ist vermutlich ein wenig erschöpft. Sicherlich lässt sich eine Möglichkeit finden, euch hier unterzubringen. Nur leider....."- er zuckte bedauernd mit den verschwitzten Achseln - "...sieht es momentan nicht sehr gut aus. Ich musste heute schon drei Gäste vor die Tür setzen und...." .  
  
Oxana hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie griff an ihren Gürtel. Es gab nur einen Weg, sich mit solchen unangenehmen Zeitgenossen einig zu werden.........  
  
Sie löste den Geldsack und warf ihn vor dem Wirt auf die Theke.  
  
"Wir können zahlen, am Geld soll's nicht liegen". Irgendwie brachte sie ein Lächeln zustande.  
  
Eine warme Hand umschloss plötzlich die ihre presste sie nach unten. Ohne es gemerkt zu haben, hatte sie den Dolch bereits halb gezogen.  
  
Sie nickte Legolas widerwillig dankbar zu, als der Wirt nach dem Beutel griff und ihn prüfend wog. Dann grinste er breit und meinte: "Allerdings...wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke...ich glaube, vorhin sind zufällig genau vier Zimmer frei geworden."  
  
Wen auch immer Kreidinger aus seinem Haus geworfen hatte, um ihnen Platz zu verschaffen, die ehemaligen Bewohner der Zimmer mussten nun großen Groll gegen ihn hegen. Jedes der vier Zimmer war geheizt, verfügte über ein Fenster auf die breite Straße vor dem Wirtshaus und war in bestem Zustand.  
  
Oxana stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass zwischen Nîthiel und ihrem Zimmer die der beiden Männer lagen.  
  
Müde betrat sie den gemütlichen kleinen Raum, schleuderte Rucksack und Umhang in eine Ecke, um sich erschöpft aufs Holzbett fallen zu lassen. Ihre Füße schmerzten, ihr Hinterteil hatte sie zuletzt im Düsterwald gespürt und die Wunde an ihrem Bein war ebenfalls noch nicht ganz schmerzfrei.  
  
Sie trank ein paar große Schlucke Wasser, dann schloss sie die Augen und genoss es, fast eine Stunde einfach nur tatenlos herumzuliegen und auszuspannen.  
  
Erst das entfernte Grollen eines nahenden Gewitters riss sie aus dem wohltuenden Halbschlaf und ließ sie aufschrecken. Morgen früh würden sie abreisen, und wenn der Auftrag bis dahin nicht erledigt war, würden Rawen oder Silaid ihn übernehmen. Die Belohnung würde dementsprechend niedrig für sie ausfallen....wenn die beiden überhaupt noch teilten, nach dem , was im Düsterwald vorgefallen war...  
  
Sie stand auf, schlang den Mantel um die Schultern und ging zu Sarnirs Tür, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie noch eine Weile in der Stadt zu tun hatte.  
  
Vor der Tür des nächstliegenden Zimmers blieb sie aber stehen, als sie gedämpfte Stimmen vernahm. Eine schrille, hysterische Stimme und eine, die mit ihrer Ruhe und Weichheit den absoluten Kontrast dazu bildete....ganz eindeutig, da drinnen befanden sich Nîthiel und Legolas!  
  
Entzückt stellte sie fest, dass die beiden sich stritten.  
  
Allerdings auf Sindarin. Sie lauschte trotzdem. In den letzten Stunden hatte sie bemerkt, dass es ihr wunderbar leicht fiel, die fremden Worte zu erlernen. Auf eine gewisse Weise gefiel ihr diese Sprache sogar, mit ihrem wohlklingenden, melodiösen Wortlaut....  
  
Legolas: Man în na cen? [Was ist mit dir?] Nîthiel: "Sen adaneth (Menschenfrau) - i în na cen! [Dieses Menschenweib! DAS ist los mit mir!]"  
  
  
  
Oh, da war vermutlich von ihr die Rede....Oxana begann geehrt zu grinsen.  
  
Nîthiel: "Im puln law istan i!Înn ech pen hen?Tîran law ech,pân pith ed ân ethir în min fura [Ich kann das nicht glauben! Bist du blind? Merkst du denn nicht, dass jedes  
  
Wort aus ihrem Mund eine Lüge ist?!]"  
  
Auf Oxanas Stirn entstand eine steile Falte. Da tat ihr Nîthiel jetzt aber Unrecht. Sie war vielleicht eine kaltblütige Mörderin, aber keine Lügnerin. Naja, das mit dem Onkel in den grauen Bergen war eine Notlüge gewesen. Aber immerhin bestand ein Unterschied darin ob man log oder bloß nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte. Ein leises Seufzen drang durch die Tür. [Wann hast du zum letzten Mal geschlafen? WIRKLICH geschlafen?] Stille. Dann eine zögernde Antwort: [Ich glaube vor fünf Monaten].  
  
Oxana beschloss, den Fortgang des Gesprächs nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Die zwei schienen bereits wieder auf bestem Weg zu einer Versöhnung zu sein. Ein äußerst vernünftiges, aber ziemlich langweiliges Paar waren die beiden, dachte Oxana, während sie leise an Sarnirs Tür klopfte. Wäre Legolas mit ihr zusammen gewesen, dann hätte sie ....... Sie brach den Gedanken schaudernd ab, genau in dem Moment, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
  
"Alae Oxana! Geht es dir gut?", wollte ein etwas verschlafen dreinschauender Sarnir mit nacktem Oberkörper wissen.  
  
"Da bin ich mir im Moment selbst nicht ganz sicher", murmelte Oxana mit gerunzelter Stirn und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, "nun, egal. Entschuldige, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Ich wollte dir bloß sagen, dass ich noch ein wenig in die Stadt gehen werde um ein paar Besorgungen machen."  
  
"Es macht nichts, ich wollte ohnehin noch zum Hafen hinunter, um nach diesem Kapitän zu suchen, der uns mit seinem Schiff den Anduin hinunterbringt. Warte hier eine Sekunde..." Er ging ins Zimmer zurück um sich etwas überzuziehen und Oxana konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, ihm dabei zuzusehen. Er hatte einen außergewöhnlich schönen Körper, was ihr bisher natürlich noch nicht auffallen hatte können, wegen der ledernen Rüstung und all der anderen Kleider, die er immer getragen hatte. Mit verhaltenem Atem ließ sie ihren Blick seine breiten Schultern, den muskulösen Rücken hinab und noch weiter nach unten gleiten. Ein unzüchtiges Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund, als sie seinen knackigen.....  
  
"Fertig!", rief Sarnir und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
Er ging zu ihr hin, nahm auf dem Weg seinen Mantel von einem Stuhl und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen ab. Vorher grinste er sie allerdings noch auf eine Art an, die ihr unbehaglich zumute werden ließ. Oxana bekam heiße Ohren. Vielleicht hatte er DOCH etwas bemerkt....  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Ihre Wege trennten sich gleich nachdem sie den "singenden Fisch" verlassen hatten: Sarnir folgte der Straße zum Hafen hinunter an der Westseite des Hauses, während Oxana den Weg in die Stadt zurückging, den sie gekommen waren.  
  
Sie ging solange die Hauptstraße entlang, bis die Taverne außer Sichtweite war, dann zog sie ihren Mantel enger um die Schultern, sah sich ein letztes Mal nach möglichen Verfolgern um und bog schnell in eine schmale Seitenstraße ein.  
  
Was sie suchte war eine jener dunklen Gestalten, die in den Taschen ihrer weiten Mäntel alles- von winzigen, beidseitig geschliffenen Rasierklingen über verschiedenste Gifte bis zu seltenen Waffen- beherbergten, was man in Schmieden und auf großen Märkten kaum fand. Was allerdings auch seine guten Gründe hatte....  
  
Oxana hielt von Giften und dergleichen- was ungewöhnlich für einen Söldner war- nichts.  
  
Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihre Opfer leiden mussten, und noch mehr hasste sie es, ihnen dabei zusehen zu müssen. Sie schlug einen weiten Bogen um drei Bettler, die sich an einer Hausmauer ein Lager aus stinkenden, alten Kleidungsstücken und ein paar morschen Kisten geschaffen hatten. Zwei von ihnen saßen schlafend an die Mauer gelehnt, während der Dritte ihr den Rücken zuwandte und leise ein Lied vor sich hersummte. Oxana bemerkte die Männer kaum, sondern dachte schaudernd an Silaid und seine Vorliebe für Gifte und Foltermethoden. Ging es darum, jemanden Schmerz zuzufügen, legte der Halbork oft einen grausigen Einfallsreichtum zutage.... Alles was sie im Moment benötigte, waren neue Bolzen für ihre Armbrust. Vielleicht sogar ein Schwert, wenn sie noch genug Geld dafür hatte.  
  
Sie bog in eine weitere Gasse ein, in der sich halb verrottete Holzkisten und Müll an den Mauern stapelte und nur einen schmalen Durchgang freiließen. Wieder donnerte es, und dieses Mal war es deutlich näher. Auch hörte sie bereits den Wind durch die Ritzen der Gebäude pfeifen und am Himmel über ihr zogen sich schwarz-blaue Wolkenmassen mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit zusammen. Das würde keiner der vielen kleinen Regenschauer werden, sondern ein ausgewachsenes Gewitter mit Blitz, Donner, Sturm und allem, was dazugehörte.  
  
Eine der Kisten fiel zu Boden und zerbarst auf den schmutzigen Steinen.  
  
Oxana wirbelte herum und starrte auf den Stapel, auf dem die Kiste gestanden hatte und wo eine fette, braune Ratte gerade die Flucht ergriff. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, steckte den Dolch in seine Hülle zurück und ging weiter.  
  
Trotzdem blieb sie nach einigen Schritten erneut stehen. Sie spürte, dass sie nicht alleine war. Außer dem Ungeziefer der Straßen lauerte irgendetwas in den Schatten zwischen den Kisten und Abfällen um sie herum.......  
  
Sie zog den Dolch und drehte sich um die eigene Achse, wobei sie jeden Zentimeter um sich herum gründlich mit Blicken abtastete. Nichts rührte sich. Ihre Sinne begannen mit doppelter Schärfe zu arbeiten, wie sie es oft taten, wenn Oxana angespannt war.  
  
Hatte da nicht eben jemand rasselnd geatmet?  
  
Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um. Ein dunkler Schemen verschwand im selben Augenblick hinter drei großen, übereinander gestapelten Holzkisten.  
  
Oxana umschloss den Dolchgriff, sprang nach vor und fegte die Kisten mit einem einzigen, gezielten Fußtritt beiseite, was ihr einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem verletzen Bein einbrachte. Noch während sie mit gezückter Waffe auf das wartete, was eigentlich hinter den Kisten sitzen sollte, traf ein harter Schlag eine bestimmte Stelle an ihrem Nacken und ließ sie wie betäubt zu Boden fallen. Der Dolch entglitt ihren Händen und fiel irgendwo neben ihr auf das harte Pflaster.  
  
Für einige Schrecksekunden konnte sie sich weder bewegen noch atmen oder deutlich sehen, denn sie war hart mit den Kopf gegen die Straßensteine geschlagen und nun tanzten schwarze Flecken auf ihrer Netzhaut.  
  
Als sich ihr Blick wieder klärte sah sie in ein unsagbar hässliches, aber zugleich vertrautes Gesicht.  
  
"Silaid!", krächzte sie, brachte aber kaum einen Laut hervor, da der Halbork ihren Hals mit einer Hand wie ein Schraubstock umklammert hielt.  
  
"Kollegin!", zischte die dunkle Kreatur und streifte sich die schwarze Kapuze vom Kopf. Er bleckte die Zähne und ließ sie seine vielen rasiermesserscharfen Zähne sehen. "So trifft man sich wieder!"  
  
"Lass...mich los!", verlangte Oxana erzürnt und wollte mit einer Hand nach ihm schlagen. Silaid aber setzte blitzschnell eines seiner spitzen Knie an ihre Brust und drückte unbarmherzig zu. Oxana hörte ihre Rippen krachen, ließ den Arm sofort wieder sinken und stieß ein heiseres Ächzen aus. Für weitere drei, vier Sekunden schnürte der Halbork ihr die Luft ab, dann hob er sein Knie ein Stück und lockerte den Griff, mit dem er ihren Hals umschlungen hielt. Doch Oxana wusste, dass er sie erwürgen würde, wenn sie sich weiterhin zur Wehr setzte. Sie war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert.  
  
"Wäre diese blöde Elbe nicht so versessen darauf, dich am Leben zu halten....ich hätte dich bereits einige Dutzend Male umgebracht", knurrte der Halbork und seine gelben Augen funkelten hasserfüllt. "Du dumme Gans hast mir mein Ohr abgeschnitten!"  
  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass der Halbork körperlich SO stark war. Ihr Kopf dröhnte noch immer von dem schweren Sturz. Erst nach Sekunden erinnerte sie sich, dass der Dolch irgendwo links neben ihr liegen musste. "Was willst du?"  
  
Silaid antworte nicht, sondern packte sie plötzlich mit einer Hand am Scheitel und zog ihren Kopf weit in den Nacken zurück.  
  
"Ich darf dich zwar nicht umbringen, aber ich könnte dir wenigstens dein Haar abschneiden. Weißt du.." - er nahm eine ihrer Locken und schnitt sie mit dem Fingernagel ab- "...die Dinger haben mich schon immer gestört. Sie und..."- Mit dem Finger strich er über ihre Stirn hinab, ihre Augebrauen entlang und ließ den scharfen Fingernagel an ihrem Unterlied ruhen- "... deine Augen. Ein Mensch stirbt doch nicht gleich, wenn man ihm die Augen aussticht, oder?" Er erhöhte den Druck gegen ihre Haut.  
  
Oxana hatte den Dolch gefunden, hob ihn auf und setzte seine Klinge blitzschnell an Silaids schwarze Kehle.  
  
Der Ork erstarrte und sah sie aus großen Augen an.  
  
"Nun, das kann ich dir nicht sagen", lächelte Oxana kühl, "aber ich weiß, dass keine Kreatur lange ohne Kopf überleben kann. Selbst du nicht, mein Lieber."  
  
Einige Herzschläge lang sahen sie einander hasserfüllt an. Doch schließlich gewann Oxana, die eindeutig die besseren Karten hatte, den stummen Kampf und Silaid seufzte resignierend. "Du hast mich überzeugt, Kollegin", presste er hervor, zog seine Hände behutsam zurück und richtete sich langsam auf. Der Dolch blieb auch jetzt noch an seinem Hals. "Wo ist Rawen, du kleines Scheusal?" Er presste die schwarzen Lippen wütend aufeinander. "Sie befindet sich bereits seit gestern in der Stadt", antwortete er schließlich widerstrebend, "aber ich werde dir nicht verraten wo." "Und warum nicht, Partner?" Sie verstärkte den Druck der Klinge und ritzte leicht an Silaids Hals. Eine einzelne, dunkelrote Träne rann aus der kleinen Wunde. "Weil du aus der Gruppe ausgeschlossen wurdest, Partnerin", antwortete der Halbork unbeeindruckt. Oxana war für einige Herzschläge einfach nur überrascht und Silaid nutzte diesen Umstand, um so schnell wie möglich zurückzuweichen.  
  
"Ja, du hast richtig gehört, mein kleiner Todesengel", lächelte er, oder machte mit seinem Gesicht zumindest das, was er für ein Lächeln hielt, "du bist offiziell ab jetzt auf dich alleine gestellt."  
  
"Ach Unsinn!", erzürnte Oxana, "was redest du da für einen Schwachsinn?? Wir hatten eine Abmachung, und die besagt, dass ein Ausschluss nur dann erfolgt, wenn einer von uns den anderen schadet. Wenn jemand ausgeschlossen gehört, dann du!!"  
  
"ICH habe im Gegensatz zu dir meine Pflichten was die Arbeit betraf, stets erfüllt", entgegnete der Halbork gelassen, "DU hingegen bist nicht mehr länger fähig, diesen Beruf auszuführen. Nicht bloß, dass dieser Elb noch am Leben ist- du scheinst ihn auch noch zu MÖGEN!"  
  
Oxana blieb nahezu die Luft weg. "W A S ? Sag einmal , BIST DU NOCH GANZ BEI TROST?!?"  
  
"Dann erkläre mir bitte, warum er quicklebendig in dem Gasthaus sitzt", antwortete Silaid schneidend, "und warum du ihn im Wald nicht umgebracht hast, als du die Möglichkeit dazu hattest."  
  
"Ha!", Oxana lachte triumphierend, denn nun hatte sie den endgültigen Beweis dafür, dass die beiden wirklich an dem Gemetzel im Wald beteiligt gewesen waren, "die selbe Frage könnte ich Rawen und dir stellen! Ihr habt doch gesehen, wie eng die Lage war! Denkst du, in all dem Chaos hätte ich noch daran gedacht, IHN umzubringen? Ich hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, am Leben zu bleiben, weil hier offenbar IRGENDJEMAND vergessen hat mich zu warnen!!"  
  
Man sah Silaid deutlich an, was er von ihrem Argument hielt- nämlich nichts.  
  
"Und was war in Dol Guldur? Du hättest ihn erschießen können, doch du hast gezögert. Leugne es nicht- ich weiß es. Ich habe dich gesehen."  
  
Oxanas Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben. "Dann warst DU das!" Sie machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. "Ich hätte geschossen, wärest du nicht im denkbar schlechtesten aller Augenblicke aufgetaucht und hättest mich zu Tode erschreckt!"  
  
Sie merkte, dass Silaids Widerstand bereits bröckelte. Sie musste schnell handeln , wollte sie ihn überzeugen.  
  
"Ich werde ihn noch heute Nacht umbringen!"  
  
Silaid blinzelte. "Nun...wenn du das tust, wärst du natürlich wieder dabei...."  
  
Oxana nickte eifrig und ballte entschlossen die Fäuste. "Ich schwöre es!" Sie würde es tun. Sie hatte nicht vor, wegen diesem einfältigen Elben alles zu verlieren, was sie in den letzten Jahren erreicht hatte.  
  
Der Halbork schien zu überlegen. Dann zog er plötzlich etwas unter seinem Mantel hervor und hielt es ihr hin. Es war ein schmales, silbernes Röhrchen, verschlossen mit einem winzigen Korken.  
  
Er klärte sie über Zusammensetzung und Anwendung des Giftes auf.  
  
Als er abgeschlossen hatte sprach er todernst: "Ist der Elb morgen tot, bleibt alles beim Alten. Rawen und ich werden dich am Stadttor erwarten und wir werden gemeinsam flüchten, wie in alten Tagen. Gelingt es dir aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht, ihn abzuservieren, wirst du automatisch zu unserem Gegner und hast dir von uns keine Gnade mehr zu erhoffen. Und nächstes Mal werde ich keine noch so gute Ausrede gelten lassen." Er fing ihren Blick. "Ist dir das klar?"  
  
Sie nickte ebenso ernst. "Ich habe verstanden. Ich werde nicht versagen."  
  
"Gut", grunzte Silaid, "dann geh und schick diesen Elben endlich zur Hölle, oder in die Hallen seiner Vorfahren oder wohin auch immer diese langhaarigen Baumhüpfer sonst nach ihrem Tod hingelangen."  
  
Und damit zog er sich seine Kapuze wieder über den Kopf und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.  
  
Oxana wog das Röhrchen eine Zeit lang in ihrer Hand, dann ließ sie es entschlossen in ihrem Mantel verschwinden.  
  
Ihn MÖGEN?? DAS WAR JA DIE HÖHE!! Sie fand ihn doch nicht einmal SYMPATHISCH! Er war zu weich, schwächlich , verträumt und sah aus wie ein Junge. Er war kein Mann sondern....ein Elb eben. Aragorn, DER war ein Mann gewesen....aber Legolas ?!? Also wirklich!  
  
"Tst! Ihn mögen!", grummelte sie vor sich her, als sie im leichten Nieselregen zur Taverne zurückging.  
  
Als sie diesmal an den Bettlern vorbeiging, blieb sie irritiert stehen. Es waren nur noch zwei. Sie brauchte nicht lange hinzusehen um zu wissen, dass die beiden tot waren. Jemand hatte ihnen die Kehlen durchschnitten. **************************************************************************** *********** schwarzer Feuerdorn= ein absolut erfundenes Wort. Aber es enthält mit SCHWARZ, FEUER und DORN gleich 3 Wörter die sich seeeehr gefährlich anhören, findet ihr nicht auch? (ich hatte keine lust mich auf die suche nach einem passenden gift im silmarillion zu machen. Findet man dort überhaupt so was??) Anm.: alle Übersetzungen stammen von Annelena Whittus. Hiermit möchte ich ihr herzlich dafür danken!!!!  
  
N a c h w o r t : Also, ich hab die ersten paar Kaps extra für euch noch mal überarbeitet und ich glaube, das mit den Absätzen stimmt jetzt wieder.  
  
Dieses Kap ist länger geraten als eigentlich geplant. Darum brech ich's an dieser Stelle ab und freue mich auf das nächste Kap, das, glaub ich, etwas emotionaler wird...falls jemand das ROMANTIK in ACTION/ABENTEUER/ROMANTIK bereits vermisst haben sollte * g* 


	9. vom bier und dem zweiten versuch

Vom Bier und dem 2. Versuch **************************************************************************** ********** V o r w o r t : Ursprünglich hätte dieses Kap einige nicht jugendfreie Szenen beinhalten sollen. Dann dachte ich mir aber: Meine Leser wollen so was sicher nicht. Und darum bin ich schön brav geblieben * ggggg * Nein, und jetzt im ernst: ich arbeite an etwas...sagen wir mal "schärferen", frage mich aber die ganze Zeit WIE scharf ich werden darf, bevor es geschmacklos wird.....schreibt mir eure Meinung. Kennt ihr gute Szenen, die ich mir als Vorbild nehmen könnte? **************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Einige Dinge liefen gar nicht nach Plan in dieser Nacht.  
  
Das ganze Übel nahm in dem Moment seinen Anfang, da Oxana entschlossen in  
die Wirtsstube eintrat.  
In dem kleinen Raum brodelte es. Unzählige Leute hatten sich vor dem  
Unwetter in die geheizte Stube geflüchtet und tranken in Summe nun etwa  
die Menge an Bier, die vor den Fenstern in Form von Wasser vom Himmel  
peitschte.  
Es roch nach Schweinebraten, Pferd, Bier, Schweiß und vor allem nach  
Männern. Kein Wunder, denn insgesamt saßen oder lagen etwa drei Dutzend  
davon auf oder unter den Bänken.  
Und zwar die von der schlimmsten Sorte: Größtenteils bärtige, grölende,  
kräftige Kerle, von denen viele dazu neigten, sich gegenseitig die  
Schädel einzuschlagen, waren sie nur erst einmal betrunken genug.  
  
Oxana verdrehte die Augen zur niedrigen Holzdecke hinauf und atmete noch  
ein letztes Mal kalte, frische Luft ein, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich  
abschloss und Ausschau nach Legolas und den anderen hielt.  
  
Sie entdeckte Sarnir und ihn gemeinsam mit drei Unbekannten an einem  
Tisch in der Nähe des Ausschanks sitzen und begann sich einen Weg zu  
ihnen durchzubahnen.  
  
"Bring mir noch etwas Bier, Schätzchen!", dröhnte ein schwarzbärtiger  
Mann mit roter Nase und hielt ihr einen Tonkrug hin. Oxana drängte sich  
achtlos an ihm vorbei, doch er hielt sie am Arm zurück, riss sie herum  
und brüllte: "BIST DU TAUB? DU SOLLST MIR WAS ZUM TRINKEN BRINGEN!!"  
  
Oxana machte sich mit einem zornigen Ruck los und lief rot an vor Ärger.  
Verdammt, warum hielt sie jeder Hohlkopf Mittelerdes für eine  
Dienstmagd????  
Als der Mann ein weiteres Mal nach ihr griff, konnte sie sich nicht mehr  
länger beherrschen und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Der Krug  
fiel zu Boden und zerbrach klirrend, während der ächzende Mann von seinen  
Saufkumpanen ausgelacht wurde. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Oxana den Tisch ihrer Mitreisenden erreicht und ließ sich schnaubend neben Legolas auf die Holzbank fallen. "Sehe ich etwa aus wie eine Kellnerin??" Sie wies auf die pralle Wirtstochter, die am anderen Ende des Raums zu tun hatte, "sehe ich aus wie SIE??? Hmhhh?? Oder halten diese Schwachsinnigen jedes weibliche Wesen für eine Untergebene??" "Natürlich siehst du viel besser aus als Wynna", beruhigte sie der Prinz grinsend.  
  
"WYNNA?" Oxana riss ihre Augen empört auf. "Ich nehme an, ihr habt euch bereits näher kennen gelernt?"  
  
Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie so überzogen reagierte. Nun, vermutlich weil sie die einzige war, die wusste, dass Legolas Nîthiel hinterging. Wobei sie sich in letzter Zeit immer öfter fragte, wer denn seine geheimnisvolle Geliebte war. Vielleicht waren es ja mehrere, und diese freizügige blonde "Wynna", wie sie offensichtlich hieß, war nur eine von vielen......  
  
"Nun, wir haben uns vorhin ein wenig mit ihr unterhalten. Ich glaube, sie ist ein bisschen verliebt in unseren Prinzen", antwortete Sarnir an Legolas' Stelle und klopfte besagtem Prinz scherzhaft auf die Schulter.  
  
Legolas nickte abwesend und lächelte andeutungsweise.  
  
"Kein Wunder, sie ist ja auch ein geistloses junges Ding", knurrte Oxana, "die würde sich ja in jeden Elben verlieben, der ihr über den Weg läuft."  
  
"Oh, jetzt tust du ihr aber Unrecht", grinste Sarnir und sie verstand nicht, was er daran so lustig fand. Dann erst bemerkte sie einen leeren Bierkrug, der vor ihm stand und fragte sich, der wievielte er an diesem Abend wohl war.  
  
Er beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihr vor und flüsterte, gerade laut genug, um es Legolas hören zu lassen: "Gib's doch zu- du findest ihn doch auch interessant".  
  
Oxana beugte sich ebenfalls ein Stück nach vor und sagte ihm laut ins Gesicht: "Du hast Recht. Ich geb's zu. Obendrein halte ich Nîthiel für eine liebreizende Jungfrau mit wunderschöner Stimme und dich für einen ausgezeichneten Bogenschützen."  
  
Sarnir blinzelte irritiert. Dann setzte er einen empörten Gesichtsausdruck auf und öffnete den Mund zu einer scharfen Antwort, doch er wurde unterbrochen.  
  
"Dann ist das vermutlich Oxana. Ihr hattet recht- sie hat Feuer", mischte sich der Mann neben Sarnir, der ihr bisher nicht besonders aufgefallen war, ein.  
  
Verärgert sah sie ihn an. "Und wer seid Ihr, wenn ich fragen darf?". "Mein Name ist Obhart*", stellte der Fremde sich vor, wobei seine dunkelbraunen Augen sie träge musterten, "und ich bin der Schiffsführer, der euch sicher bis zum Rauros runter bringen wird."  
  
Obhart mochte an die 40 Jahre alt sein. Sein schwarzes, gewelltes Haar langte ihm bis an die Schultern und sein kantiges Gesicht war unrasiert und braungebrannt. Zahlreiche Narben wiesen darauf hin, dass er vermutlich einmal Krieger gewesen war. Er erinnerte sie ein wenig an Aragorn, bloß das schmutzige Grinsen in seinem Gesicht passte nicht zu der Erinnerung, die sie von ihrem einstigen Geliebten hatte.  
  
"Dann seid gegrüßt, Obhart", sagte sie mit einem deutlich reservierten Lächeln und wandte sich sogleich an Sarnir, "und was meinte er mit: Sie hat Feuer?"  
  
"Lasst uns besser etwas trinken und dann weiterreden", schlug Legolas vor, der bisher geschwiegen hatte. Er schien heute Abend nicht so wirklich anwesend zu sein. Trotzdem schien er ihre wachsende Aggressivität gespürt zu haben und wollte mit seinem Vorschlag wohl die Wogen glätten.  
  
Obhart ging darauf ein. "Gute Idee. Mir wird es langsam zu heiß hier." Er warf ihr einen abwartenden Blick zu, doch Oxana zog es vor, nichts auf diese kindische Anspielung zu erwidern.  
  
Obhart grinste breit, dann fuhr er ein wenig leiser fort: "Hoheit, wenn Ihr schon einmal in der Stadt seid, dann solltet Ihr Euch selbst davon überzeugen, dass wir das beste Bier weit und breit brauen!"  
  
Legolas verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Obhart, ich kenne euer Bier, und ich finde es scheußlich".  
  
Obhart riss den Mund in gespieltem Entsetzen auf. "Dann ist es nun an der Zeit, Euch eines besseren zu belehren. Ihr werdet sehen, nach ein paar Schluck wird es auch Euch bekommen!"  
  
Er hob die Hand und winkte Wynna an den Tisch, die zufälligerweise gerade in der Nähe war und ihn sofort erblickte. Eilig kam sie an den Tisch gewieselt.  
  
"Ein Bier für meine beiden fremdländischen Freunde und..." Sarnir winkte dankbar ab. "Für mich nicht- ich habe bereits mehr getrunken als gut ist!" Er wies auf den geleerten Bierkrug vor sich. Oxana schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf, doch Obhart fegte ihre Einwände mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung beiseite und bestellte auch für sie ein Bier.  
  
"Wir können es uns ja teilen", schlug er großzügig vor.  
  
"Wo ist deine Verlobte?", flüsterte Oxana Legolas zu, während Obhart bestellte.  
  
"Sie schläft", erwiderte der Elb leise, "sie war ein ziemlich....erschöpft ." Eine nette Umschreibung, fand Oxana. "Ein bisschen Ruhe wird ihr heute Nacht gut tun", murmelte Oxana zustimmend und spürte einen Anflug von Mitgefühl für Nîthiel, die ja schließlich bald einen Verlust zu beklagen hatte. Wenn Legolas erst einmal.... was war Nîthiel eigentlich dann? Seine Witwe? Nein, sie waren ja noch nicht verheiratet.... "So, zweimal lauwarmes Bier vom Fass", unterbrach Wynna ihre Gedanken und knallte nacheinander die beiden überschäumende Holzkrüge auf die Tischplatte. "Das geht auf Kosten des Hauses", lächelte sie Legolas zu und ihre Wangen röteten sich. Oxana erinnerte sich an die Küchenhilfe in Thranduils Palast, die genauso auf den Elben reagiert hatte und schielte verstohlen zu Legolas hin, als er Wynna dankbar lächelnd zunickte.  
  
Nun, sie musste sich eingestehen, er hatte ein annehmbares und gar nicht sooo unmännliches Gesicht. Für einen Elben. Sie erwischte sich sogar dabei, darüber nachzudenken, wie es wohl unter der grünen Tunika aussah, die Legolas an diesem Abend trug..... Hastig schüttelte sie den albernen Gedanken ab und starrte verärgert in ihr Bier.  
  
"Sei so nett und bring mir doch eine Kleinigkeit zum essen", verlangte Obhart von Wynna, und auch Sarnir wandte sich der jungen Frau zu, um etwas zu bestellen.  
  
Sarnir und Obhart waren durch Wynna abgelenkt, und auch Legolas verfolgte halb das Gespräch der drei, halb war er wieder in einen grüblerischen Zustand verfallen. Das war ihre Chance. Bier war zwar kein Wasser, aber immerhin zum größten Teil Oxana fasste das Metallröhrchen unter ihrem Mantel hervor, entfernte den Korken und leerte den gesamten farblosen Inhalt in ihr Bier. Dann, schnell und ohne die drei Männer aus den Augen zu lassen, vertauschte sie ihren und Legolas' Krug.  
  
"Nun, wenn ihr hineinstarrt werdet ihr nie erfahren, wie es schmeckt!", beschwerte sich Obhart und machte eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung zu Legolas und ihr hin.  
  
Zögernd nippte sie an der braun-gelben Flüssigkeit und versuchte, ihr Gesicht nicht allzu sehr zu verziehen. Es schmeckte widerlich. Als wäre eben ein Tier darin verendet. Um ein Haar hätte sie die lauwarme Brühe wieder ausgespuckt, spürte aber, dass alle drei Männer sie gespannt beobachteten. Tapfer schluckte sie hinunter. "Und? Schmeckt's?" Obhart sah aus wie ein kleines Kind. Daher brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, ihm ihre ehrliche Meinung zu sagen und murmelte: "Mhm....interessant", während sie versuchte, den schalen Geschmack in ihrer Mundhöhle loszuwerden.  
  
Legolas setzte nun ebenfalls sein Bier an die Lippen und kostete von dem Gebräu. Er senkte den Krug wieder, dann hob er ihn erneut, machte drei große Schlucke und setzte den Behälter wieder auf dem Tisch ab. Seinem Gesicht war noch immer keine Regung abzulesen. Sie hatte alles Gift in das Bier geleert....eigentlich musste er innerhalb der nächsten zehn Sekunden umfliegen und tot wie ein Stein liegen blieben. Mit soviel Gift in einer so hohen Konzentration hätte man selbst einen Olifanten zur Strecke gebracht..... Nun, dachte Oxana unerschütterlich, vermutlich musste sich die Substanz erst noch lösen.  
  
Obhart sah ihn an wie ein Hund sein Herrchen, das einen großen Knochen für ihn bereithielt. Legolas sah lange schweigend auf den Krug hinab, dann grinste er plötzlich. "Und Ihr seid sicher, dass das Bier ist?" Obharts Gesicht verlor alle Fassung. "NATÜRLICH IST DAS BIER! Das beste vom besten sogar!! Gebt her, so schlimm kann es ja wirklich nicht sein...." Er streckte die Hand aus und zog den Krug über den Tisch zu sich hin. Oxana spürte, wie alles Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Nein! Stell den Krug wieder ab, du Dummkopf! TRINK NICHT!!! "Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet mit mir teilen?"  
  
Obhart senkten den Krug und nickte. "Ihr habt Recht...gebt mir euren Krug. Ich will unserem Prinzen doch nicht sein gutes Bier wegtrinken!"  
  
Legolas sah nicht unbedingt so aus, als hätte ihm das etwas ausgemacht, aber er nahm seinen Krug schulterzuckend zurück und prostete Obhart zu. "Auf euch Menschen und euer verruchtes Bier. Wissen die Vallar, was ihr an diesem ungenießbaren Zeug findet!"  
  
Obhart grinste. "Und auf euch Elben, die ihr eure Lippen nur mit den edelsten Tropfen benetzt und einen solch guten Schluck trotzdem nicht zu schätzen wisst!"  
  
Dann stießen die Bierkrüge gegeneinander, Bier schwappte über und vermischte sich auf dem Tisch. Bier und Gift..... Und dann tranken sie.  
  
Oxana hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, die Zeit bliebe stehen. Gebannt beobachtete sie, wie die beiden ihre Krüge ohne Wimpernzucken bis auf den letzten Tropfen leerten. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als Legolas den geleerten Krug auf den Tisch zurückstellte und angewidert den Mund verzog. Obhart hingegen leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen und machte sich mit Heißhunger über sein Essen her, das Wynna gerade auf den Tisch stellte.  
  
Legolas schien nicht allzu gut zu sein. Er richtete sich plötzlich auf, stützte sich dabei aber mit den Händen an der Tischkante auf und kniff die Augen kurz und fest zusammen.  
  
"Ich glaube....ich sehe besser kurz...nach den Pferden", murmelte er und wankte ein wenig, als er die Bank nach hinten schob und sich zwischen den Leuten zur Tür hindurchquetschte.  
  
"Ich werde ihm nachgehen. Ich glaube, er hat ein wenig zu schnell getrunken", entschuldigte sie sich hastig und eilte so schnell wie möglich nach draußen. Bevor sie ging hörte sie Obhart noch sagen: "Es wird mir wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben, wie ihr es schafft, tagelang ohne Essen und Schlaf auszukommen , aber trotzdem schneller betrunken seid als ein Neugeborenes...."  
  
Sie fand Legolas einige Meter vom Tor des an die Taverne angebauten Stalles entfernt. Er war gegen die Bretterwand des Gasthauses gesunken, die Arme um den Leib geschlungen, und wimmerte leise vor sich her. Der starke Regen hatte seine Tunika bereits völlig durchnässt, sein Haar klebte an seinen Schultern und Wasser tropfte ihm vom Gesicht.  
  
Als er sie erblickte, hob er mühsam den Kopf und lächelte schief. "Ich glaube....das Bier ist mir nicht gut bekommen", presste er mühsam hervor und verzog seine verkrampften Züge zu einem Lächeln. Oxana spürte, wie es ihr einen Stich gab. Er war, trotz allem, ein Prinz und hatte es nicht verdient SO zu sterben, zusammengekauert im Schlamm neben einem heruntergekommenen Wirtshaus.  
  
Ohne lange nachzudenken, trat sie auf ihn zu, half ihm auf die Beine und stützte ihn so, wie er sie als Verletzte im Wald gestützt hatte. Gemeinsam schafften sie es bis zum Tor der Scheune, das sie mit einiger Mühe aufstoßen konnte. Kaum hatte sie das Tor von innen wieder verriegelt, brach Legolas zusammen und krümmte sich keuchend am Boden.  
  
"Irgendetwas war in dem Bier", keuchte er und schleppte sich mühsam durchs Dunkle zu einem Haufen Heu hin. Einige Pferde auf der anderen Seite des Stalles wieherten unruhig und scharrten im Stroh. "Warum hast du es denn getrunken? Es schmeckte doch abscheulich!", klagte Oxana unbeholfen. Was sollte sie tun?? Das Vernünftigste wäre wohl gewesen, ihn von seinem Leiden zu erlösen.... Sie griff an ihren Gürtel. Der Dolch war da, aber.... Verdammt! Es ging nicht. Wütend ballte sie ihre Hand zur Faust. Sie war ein solcher Feigling! Er kämpfte mit dem Tod und sie stand daneben und sah ihm dabei zu! Sie fühlte sich schlecht, ihr wurde übel vor Gewissensqualen.  
  
"Was hätte das für einen Eindruck gemacht?", antwortete Legolas mit zitternder Stimme. Ein Blitz zerriss draußen die Nacht und sein grelles Licht drang durch die Ritzen der Scheunenwand. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte sie sein Gesicht sehen- es war leichenblass und von einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen. Erst die Krämpfe...dann Lähmungserscheinungen und dann würde er....  
  
Was hatte sie getan??  
  
"Weißt du- du hattest Recht. Ich sollte mehr riskieren in meinem Leben."  
  
Zögernd kniete sie sich neben ihm ins Heu und griff nach seiner Hand. Er umklammerte sie dankbar, aber so fest, dass sie Angst bekam, er würde ihr etwas brechen.  
  
"Was redest du da für einen Schwachsinn? So etwas habe ich nie gesagt!", sprach sie verwirrt.  
  
"Du sagtest, ich wäre stets sicher und behütet gewesen", entgegnete Legolas engstirnig "damit meintest du eindeutig ich wäre nicht risikofreudig genug."  
  
Oxana knurrte unwillig. "Du redest wirr. Du gehst doch andauernd irgendwelche Risiken ein. Ganz besonders dann, wenn du diese Elbe heiratest."  
  
Legolas lachte leise. Dann stöhnte er. Der Druck seiner Hand wurde beinahe unerträglich fest. Oxana tastete in der Dunkelheit nach seinem Gesicht, fand es und erschrak darüber, wie kalt es war.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" Das war wohl die dümmste aller Fragen, die sie im Moment hatte stellen können. Er starb. Wie sollte er sich schon fühlen?? Plötzlich standen Tränen in ihren Augen. Ihre Finger begannen sacht zu zittern. Was war los mit ihr? Wohin war ihre Kälte, ihre Teilnahmslosigkeit verschwunden? Warum hegte sie plötzlich alle diese....Gefühle diesem sterbenden Elben gegenüber? Er war doch bloß ein Auftrag! Ein Auftrag. Ein Auftrag. "Ein Auftrag!" Sie wiederholte die Worte flüsternd, doch sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung.  
  
"Ich glaube...ich sterbe", wisperte Legolas und seine Hand griff nach ihrer, die auf seiner Stirn lag.  
  
"Nein!", keuchte Oxana heiser, "nein!" Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie tat. Verstört tastete sie nach seinem Gesicht, umschloss es, hielt es fest. "HÖRST DU!?! DU WIRST NICHT STERBEN!"  
  
Sie rüttelte ihn rücksichtslos an den Schultern und brüllte:  
  
" DU DARFST NICHT STERBEN!" 


	10. vom morgen danach

Vom Morgen danach  
  
V o r w o r t : ja, hihi, ich weiß, ich bin gemein..ich sag bloß: je mehr reviews ich bekomme, desto mehr spornt mich das an, desto schneller kommen die kaps, desto weniger gemein bin ich ;-) @robbyn : ich hatte ja keine ahnung, wie sehr dich die geschichte aufregt! Wie's aussieht, hab ich einen neuen "Fan" gewonnen. Merci beaucoup für die lieben Reviews...und ein kleiner Hinweis: In wen soll sich Oxana denn verlieben, wenn unser Held tot ist? * g * **************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Zu guter Letzt hatte der Regen aufgehört und die junge Sonne strahlte zögerlich auf die namenlose Hafenstadt herab und ließ die feuchten Stroh- und Schindelgedeckten Hausdächer matt glänzen. Ein Unwetter, wie man es in diesen Breitengraden schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte, ließ die Menschen noch vor wenigen Stunden angstvoll in ihre Behausungen flüchten.  
  
Doch nun war es vorbei- und nichts, bis auf ein paar abgetragene Schindeln und einige überflutete Keller erinnerten mehr an die Naturgewalten, die gestern hier gewütet hatten.  
  
Auf der Straße vor der Taverne karrten Händler ihre Waren zum Hafen hinunter. Ein paar zersauste Köter liefen kläffend durch die Straßen und eine Kinderschar spielte Verstecken, verfolgt vom lautstarken Geschimpfe ihrer Mütter, die zum Fischmarkt gingen und befürchteten, ihr Nachwuchs würde auf den verschlammten Straßen ausrutschen und sich das Gewand ruinieren.  
  
In einer unscheinbaren kleinen Scheune, weitab vom Lärm der Straße einsam hinter der Taverne "zum singenden Fisch" gelegen, lagen zwei reglose Gestalten auf einem Heuhaufen: Ein Elb und eine junge Menschenfrau, auf seltsamste Weise ineinander verschlungen.  
  
Für einen Außenstehenden musste es den Anschein haben, als hielten die beiden einander in einem verzweifelten Kampf umklammert: Die Hände der Frau waren fest in die Tunika des Elben gekrallt, selbst im Schlaf hielt sie ihn am Kragen fest, als drohte er zu entfliehen. Ihren Kopf hielt sie an seinen Hals gedrückt.  
  
Ihre feuerroten Locken vermischten sich im staubigen Heu mit dem blonden Haar des Elben. Als ein paar vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen auf die Schlafenden fielen, schien es fast, als vermengten sich über ihren Köpfen die kräftigen, feurigen Strahlen der Sonne mit dem ruhigen, silbernen Mondenschein.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Als sie in der staubigen Scheune erwachte, wurde sie vom Wiehern hungriger Pferde und dem durchdringenden Geruch nach Pferdemist und tierischen Ausdünstungen empfangen.  
  
Das Heu unter ihr stach und juckte unangenehm auf der Haut, und ihr Nacken war steif wie ein Brett, weil jemand seinen Arm daruntergeschoben hatte.  
  
Sie gähnte ausgiebig, streckte ihre Glieder und öffnete die Augen. Ihr Händen waren in eine Tunika gekrallt. Darüber hinaus spürte sie die Wärme, die von dem Körper ihr gegenüber ausging.  
  
Es durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz. Das Gift. Das Bier. Legolas. Sie hob den Kopf.  
  
Der Elb war bereits wach und beobachtete sie.  
  
"Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?", fragte er lächelnd.  
  
Sie stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus und schnellte in die Höhe.  
  
"DU LEBST?!?"  
  
Aber....das war einfach völlig unmöglich!!!!  
  
Kein Lebewesen, nicht einmal ein Elb konnte- DURFTE!- eine solche Vergiftung überleben!! Eine Sinnflut an widersprüchlichen Gefühlen brach über sie herein. Bestürzung, Freude,Wut, Angst...........und vor allen Dingen Überraschung. Sie hatte bereits fest mit seinem Tod gerechnet.  
  
"Nun, es sieht ganz danach aus", grinste der Elb, "du hast mir immerhin ausdrücklich verboten zu sterben --ich hatte also gar keine andere Wahl."  
  
Er wirkte ein wenig blässer als sonst. Unter seinen Augen lagen graue Schatten, und seine Augen waren seltsam dunkel. Ansonsten schien es ihm gut zu gehen. Jedenfalls machte er nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er sich noch vor wenigen Stunden sterbend am Boden gewälzt.  
  
"Aber das ist....!!" Ihre Stimme versagte.  
  
"Was? Freust du dich etwa nicht?"  
  
Er richtete sich auf und zog dabei ihren Mantel von seinem Leib. Sie erinnerte sich verschwommen daran, ihm diesen irgendwann in der vergangenen Nacht übergebreitet zu haben.  
  
Was war geschehen? Sie erinnerte sich nur noch undeutlich an die Begebenheiten....hatte sie ihn tatsächlich angefleht, am Leben zu bleiben? Bei allen Göttern, hatte sie etwa selber etwas von dem Gift abbekommen?  
  
Ihre Hand wanderte über ihre Augen und sie tastete erschrocken über ihre Wangen.  
  
HATTE SIE GEWEINT???  
  
Hatte der Elb sie weinen gesehen???? Sie begann aufgewühlt an ihren Fingern herumzukneten.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich bin einige Male kurz in Ohnmacht gefallen", erklärte Legolas und gähnte herzhaft, "du hast mir jedes Mal ins Gesicht geschlagen und mich angeschrieen. Das ist dir mit der Zeit wohl zu anstrengend geworden und du bist eingeschlafen."  
  
Oxana starrte ihn an. Ja, er hatte Recht....sie erinnerte sich verschwommen an das, was er da eben erzählt hatte. Aber es kam ihr unwirklich vor. Als hätte sie alles bloß geträumt. Sie erinnerte sich aber nicht mehr daran, eingeschlafen zu sein. Dadurch drängte sich ihr eine weitere Frage auf, die sich wohl jeder Frau aufgezwungen hätte, die ohne deutliche Erinnerung an die vorangegangene Nacht in den Armen eines Mannes erwachte, den sie kaum kannte.  
  
Doch sie brauchte ihre Gedanken gar nicht erst auszusprechen- Legolas schien sie an ihrem Gesicht ablesen zu können. Er schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf. "Keine Angst, du wolltest zwar, aber mir war nicht danach", beruhigte er schmunzelnd und hob seine Augenbrauen bedauernd. Oxana funkelte ihn böse an. "Träum weiter, Elb". Dabei musste sie aber selbst unfreiwillig grinsen.  
  
Legolas ergriff plötzlich ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. "Danke", lächelte er, wobei seine Stimme sonderbar weich klang. Doch seine Augen blickten ernst. Sie waren blau, so blau wie das Meer, nach dem er sich so sehnte. Warum waren ihr seine Augen bisher noch nicht aufgefallen? Sein Blick nahm sie gefangen, und noch bevor sie begriff wie ihr geschah, küsste er sie freundschaftlich auf die Stirn.  
  
Plötzlich begannen die Pferde in freudiger Erwartung auf frisches Futter zu wiehern, als sich jemand draußen am Tor zu schaffen machte.  
  
Es war Sarnir, der mit der Sonne um die Wette in die graue Scheune hereinstrahlte.  
  
"Guten Morgen!", rief er fröhlich und sein Gesicht war ein einziges großes Grinsen, obwohl er kaum etwas von dem Kuss mitbekommen haben konnte, denn sowohl Legolas als auch Oxana waren eiligst aufgesprungen und sahen interessiert in je eine andere Richtung. Vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit zu interessiert, um glaubwürdig zu wirken.  
  
"Alae Sarnir", sprach Legolas, bevor Sarnir sprechen konnte, dem man bereits ansah, dass er irgendetwas loswerden wollte, "schön, dass du dich auch wieder einmal blicken lässt. Ich hätte mich gestern Nacht noch mehr über deine Anwesenheit gefreut- ich wurde nämlich vergiftet."  
  
Nicht nur Sarnir erbleichte, als Legolas fertig gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Vergiftet?", ächzte Sarnir, "aber wer....? Wie...? Wie geht es Euch, Herr??" Er trat hastig zur Seite, als Legolas, sich das Heu aus der Kleidung klopfend, die Scheune verließ.  
  
"Es geht schon wieder. Aber noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte ich bereits mit allem abgerechnet. Irgendjemand hat mir wohl etwas ins Bier gemischt. "  
  
Wie blass konnte man eigentlich werden? Mit schnellen Schritten näherten sie sich der Gaststätte.  
  
"Geht es Nîthiel gut? Wo waren Obhart und du? Schließlich bist du für die Sicherheit von meiner Verlobten und mir zuständig! Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dir erlaubt zu haben, dich den Freuden ortsüblicher Getränke hinzugeben".  
  
Legolas war stehen geblieben und blickte Sarnir eindringlich in die Augen.  
  
Sein Gesicht hatte einen harten Zug angenommen, den Oxana noch nie gesehen hatte, und der ihr ein ganz klein wenig Angst einflößte. Wie es aussah konnte dieser "verweichlichte" Elb äußerst böse werden, wenn ihm etwas gegen den Strich lief......  
  
"Eurer Verlobten geht es gut. Verzeiht mir bitte, Hoheit", antwortete Sarnir zerknirscht und senkte demütig das Haupt, "ich habe mich gehen lassen. Ich wollte Euch zwar folgen, doch Obhart hielt mich zurück."  
  
Sarnir sah auf und runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. "Vielleicht hat er ja etwas mit dieser Sache zu tun..."-  
  
"Nein", unterbrach ihn Legolas bestimmt, "das hat er nicht", Oxana fragte sich, woher er denn das so genau wissen wollte, "ich werde noch einmal über deinen Ungehorsam hinwegsehen. Wir werden die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen und die Stadt so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Wir sind hier nicht mehr länger sicher."  
  
Sie betraten die Taverne und durchquerten die Wirtstube, ohne sich um die neugierigen Blicke der wenigen Gäste zu kümmern.  
  
Im Moment war es egal, ob sie jemand erkannte oder nicht. In wenigen Stunden würden sie abgelegt und die namenlose Hafenstadt hinter sich gelassen haben und mit ihr Rawen, Silaid und all die andern Söldner, die sich hier noch herumtrieben.  
  
"Ob vielleicht Wynna...?", murmelte Sarnir. Zu gerne hätte Oxana ihm zugestimmt, aber es behagte ihr nicht, der Wirtstochter ein solches Vergehen unterzuschieben, egal, was sie von dem Mädchen hielt.  
  
"Nein. Egal wer es war- er hält sich sicher gut verborgen. Es hat keinen Sinn, nach einem Verdächtigen zu suchen. Nîthiel hat es ja gesagt- es könnte jeder sein..."  
  
Sarnir nickte widerwillig und ging zu seiner Zimmertür hin. Oxana schloss die Tür hinter sich und begann ihre wenigen Habseeligkeiten zusammenzusuchen. Bemüht versuchte sie sich abzulenken, ihre Gedanken auszuschalten, doch es gelang ihr nicht.  
  
Nein, sie hatte die gestrige Abmachung nicht vergessen. Im Gegenteil. Sie war sich völlig darüber bewusst, versagt zu haben.  
  
Eines stand von diesem Morgen an fest:  
  
Legolas war aus noch am Leben- wussten die Götter, warum. Sie war wütend, aber nicht auf den Elben, sondern auf sich selbst, denn sie schaffte es einfach nicht, Ordnung in ihre Gedanken zu bringen, die wie Schneeflocken in einem Sturm durch ihren Kopf stoben. Bloß einer Sache war sie sich im Moment sicher: Nichts würde je mehr so werden wie zuvor.  
  
*Obhart: Bitte fragt nicht. Der Name ist so dämlich, dass er schon wieder gut klingt. Ich wollte einen einfachen, klingenden Namen unterbringen, bei dem man sich keinen Knoten in die Zunge redet wenn man ihn ausspricht. **************************************************************************** *********** N a c h w o r t : @Robbyn : geht's dir jetzt wieder gut? * gg *. Mit deinem Review hast du mir übrigens zu denken gegeben. Legolas hatte gerade die erste hautnahe begegnung mit dem Tod. Schon wieder etwas, das die beiden verbindet. Sonne und mond....wie fandet ihr den vergleich? Die Elben, die den Mond lieben, und die Menschen, die mit der Sonne auf die Welt kamen....mhmmm...romantisch. Und zu der "nicht jugendfreien Szene": sie wird kommen, und ich werde mich bemühen, sie so schön wie möglich zu schreiben. Bloß WANN sie kommt sag ich noch nicht. Verzeiht bitte, falls ich eure Reviews nicht ordentlich, bzw. gar nicht beantworte. Natürlich lese ich jedes einzelne und freu mich voll darüber! 


	11. von nîthiels vorgehensweise

Vom Schiff und den Sternen  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Mondscheinreigen  
  
Blass sein Spiegelbild  
  
im See erzittert.  
  
Schleier zieren seine Bahn.  
  
Sorgenfrei die Welt  
  
in tiefem Schlummer.  
  
Tanzende Lichter  
  
erglimmen den goldenen Strahl.  
  
Lautlos gleiten  
  
seine Lippen über Wellen sanft.  
  
Tauchen ein  
  
liebkosend in Uferloses  
  
küssen nasse Blüten wach.  
  
Schwebend betten seine Nebel,  
  
hüllen ein den Lebenstraum,  
  
Kreisen um des Lebens Fülle,  
  
sich erheben über schwarzen Saum.  
  
Schwingen prachtvolle Töne,  
  
gleiten in Pracht und Rausch,  
  
drehen berauscht sich Gedanken,  
  
federleicht im Kreis,  
  
bis sie versinken  
  
im nächtlichen Glanz.  
®by Elke Anita Dewitt  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Ob sie wohl noch immer vergebens am Stadttor auf sie warteten?  
  
Was würden sie tun, wenn sie ihr Versagen erkannten?  
  
"Verrat wird mit Tod, Unvermögen mit Ausschluss bestraft", hatte es damals geheißen. Es waren ihre eigenen Worte gewesen. Sie hatten einen Bluteid darauf geleistet. Nun hatte sie versagt und war somit nicht mehr länger ein Teil der Gruppe. Doch warum fürchtete sie um ihr Leben? Vielleicht, weil sie nicht wusste, wie die anderen ihr Versagen deuten würden.... Wieder einmal versuchte Oxana sich in Rawen hineinzuversetzen. Was würde die Elbe als nächstes tun? Aufgeben? Nein, Rawen gab nicht auf. Rawen gab nie auf. Sie hatte noch nie einen Auftrag verpatzt. Und sie würde in diesem Fall keine Ausnahme machen.  
  
Dollaur spürte ihre Anspannung, schnaubte unruhig und stieß sie mit seinem feuchten Maul an die Schulter. "Halt endlich still", knurrte Oxana und gab ihm einen ärgerlichen Klaps zwischen die Augen.  
  
"Du kannst ihn mir jetzt geben!", rief Obhart. Sie drückte ihm die Zügel in die Hand und sah geistesabwesend dabei zu, wie der Schiffführer ihren Hengst in die letzte freie Box führte. Am Ende des schmalen Raumes standen zwei weitere dunkelbraune Tiere in strohgefüllten Boxen und warfen, ungestört durch die Ankunft ihrer neuen Mitreisenden und gemächlich ihren Hafer fressend, ab und zu einen Blick zu ihnen hin. Diese Pferde waren es bereits gewohnt in einem wankenden Schiffsbauch zu reisen.  
  
"Wann werden wir ablegen?", erkundigte sie sich.  
  
Obhart trat, Dollaurs Zaumzeug in den Händen, aus der Box und verriegelte sie sorgfältig. Er hatte sein Haar nachlässig im Nacken zusammengebunden und sah in den trockenen Kleidern nicht halb so heruntergekommen aus wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass seine Hände kräftig und übersäht von lange verheilten Schwielen und Narben waren. Die Hände eines Kriegers.  
  
"Sobald Sarnir endlich aus der Stadt zurückkommt", antwortete der Schiffführer.  
  
Er hängte den Sattel an einen Nagel in der Wand und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es war ein ganzes Stück Arbeit gewesen, diesen sturen Hengst dazu zu bringen, sich an Bord zu begeben. Dollaur hatte ihn dabei tatsächlich zweimal in die Hand gebissen.  
  
Oxana verdrehte die Augen. Nîthiel hatte Sarnir vor einer halben Stunde in die Stadt geschickt, um "noch kurz" einige Einkäufe für sie zu tätigen. Legolas hatte ihm zudem noch aufgetragen, neue Pfeile und Waffen einzukaufen. Auch wollte der Prinz Sarnir begleiten, doch alle anderen hielten das für eine schlechte Idee. Nach dem gestrigen Abend war jedem klar, hinter wem die Blutjäger her waren.  
  
Oxana fragte sich, was die Elbe denn noch alles auf die dreitägige Reise mitnehmen wollte- an Bord gab es schließlich genug zu essen und zu trinken und auch ausreichend Decken und Mäntel, falls es noch weiter abkühlte.  
  
"Vermutlich lässt sie ihr Kleid ausbessern oder kauft sich ein neues", mutmaßte Obhart und sprach damit in etwa das aus, was sie gerade dachte. Sie grinste breit. Es klang nicht unbedingt so, als könne ihr Schiffführer Nîthiel besonders gut leiden.  
  
"Nun, man muss ja einen guten Eindruck auf seinen Verlobten machen. Nach zweihundert Jahren besteht die Gefahr, dass er das Interesse an ihr verlieren könnte."  
  
"Zweihundertsiebenundsechzig", verbesserte Obhart grinsend, "und du hast Recht- jetzt, wo sie ihn endlich soweit hat..."  
  
Er drehte sich zu den Boxen um und überprüfte ein letztes Mal, ob sie auch ordentlich verschlossen waren. "Was willst du damit sagen? Weißt du denn über die beiden Bescheid?" "Oh, und ob!", rief Obhart lachend, "ich transportiere nur selten Leute den Anduin runter. Meiste Zeit sitze ich in dieser Stadt fest, praktisch eingeklemmt zwischen den beiden Elbenwäldern. Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie viel in einer so kleinen Stadt getratscht wird...."  
  
Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und deutete zu einer Luke, durch die eine Leiter nach oben führte. "Sprechen wir oben weiter. Nach Euch!" Oxana schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nach Euch. Ich bestehe darauf."  
  
Obhart gehorchte grinsend.  
  
Die Leiter endete nicht an Deck, sondern eine Etage tiefer , wo sich die engen Kabinen der Besatzung befanden.  
  
Obhart öffnete ein quadratisches Gitter, und half ihr, aus dem Loch zu klettern, bevor er es wieder schloss. Der Geruch nach Pferd war selbst hier oben noch durchdringend und würde sich im Laufe der Reise sicherlich noch verstärken. Oxana dachte lieber nicht daran, wie es dann hier riechen würde. Der Gang war so niedrig, dass Obhart den Kopf einziehen musste und so eng, dass sie nebeneinander keinen Platz mehr fanden  
  
"Sagst du mir jetzt vielleicht, wie ihr dieses scheußliche Bier braut?", fragte sie neugierig, rechnete aber schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort. In dieser Hinsicht war der Kapitän stur wie ein Ochse.  
  
"Nein. Und wenn du dich auf den Kopf stellst- es bleibt ein Geheimnis. Einst musste ich...."- "Dem Braumeister, der dir davon erzählte, schwören, nie ein Wort darüber zu verlieren", beendete Oxana gelangweilt, "danke, aber das hast du mir nun bereits ein halbes Dutzend Male erklärt".  
  
"Doch wie es scheint noch nicht oft genug für dich", meinte Obhart. "Es müsste schon ein kleines Wunder geschehen, damit du die Zutaten aus mir rausbekommst."  
  
Oxana machte ein verdrießliches Gesicht. Sie hatte nicht vor, mit dem Rezept zur Konkurrenz zu gehen. Nein, im Gegenteil- eine solche Delikatesse wollte sie den Menschen nicht zumuten. Sie wollte bloß herausfinden, warum das Gift nicht gewirkt hatte. Noch glaubte sie daran, dass es für jedes wundersame Ereignis eine Erklärung gab. Vermutlich verdankte sie diesem Getränk ihr Versagen.  
  
Endlich erreichten sie die kurze Holzstiege, die bis aufs Deck hinaufreichte. Oxana atmete genüsslich die frische, kühle Luft ein und bemerkte erst jetzt in vollem Maße, wie stickig es unter Deck gewesen war.  
  
"Nun?", sie gingen backbord und beobachteten über die Relings den belebten Fischmarkt im Hafen. Obharts Schiff war etwa doppelt so groß wie einer der Fischerkähne, die im Hafen angetaut waren und auch etwa doppelt so hoch, sodass sie einen schönen Überblick über die Menschenmenge hatten.  
  
"Du wolltest mir mehr über Nîthiel erzählen! Du solltest dich beeilen bevor sie und Legolas ebenfalls an Deck kommen!", drängte Oxana.  
  
"Hast du etwa Angst vor ihr?"  
  
"Angst?" Oxana lachte abfällig. "Vor DER? Sie sollte eher Angst vor mir haben!"  
  
Beide grinsten sie, aber aus verschiedenen Gründen.  
  
"Das solltest du aber", meinte Obhart, "nach allem, was man sich so erzählt..." - "Was erzählt man sich denn so?" Sie hatte es noch keinem Menschen gegenüber erwähnt- aber sie liebte Gerüchte. Das war ihr vermutlich noch aus ihrer Kindheit in Edoras erhalten geblieben und hatte sich über die Jahre gehalten. Obhart versicherte sich kurz, dass sie auch wirklich alleine an Deck waren. Dann beugte er sich nach vor und flüsterte: "Man sagt, sie hätte sämtliche Rivalinnen mit allen nur erdenklichen Mitteln aus dem Weg geräumt."  
  
"Wenn das so ist, brauche ich ja nichts zu fürchten", grinste Oxana, "denn zum einen bin ich nicht an ihrem Verlobten interessiert und zum anderen glaube ich kaum, dass sie mir etwas antun kann. Nun ja..." , sie machte ein ernstes Gesicht, "vielleicht doch....sie könnte mit ihrer Stimme meinen Schädel zum Platzen bringen."  
  
Obhart lachte herzhaft. Ein nüchterner Obhart war eindeutig sympathischer als ein betrunkener.  
  
"Worüber lacht ihr?", rief eine altbekannte Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  
Es war Nîthiel. Sie trug ein enggeschnittenes, dunkelrotes Kleid und hatte wieder das Collier mit dem grünen Stein umgehängt.  
  
Ihr Haar war heute hochgesteckt und sie hatte trug weniger Schminke als sonst. Bloß ihre Augen waren dunkel bemalt. Warum sie das nur immer tut, wunderte sich Oxana, sie wäre doch sicher auch schön wenn sie nicht aussieht, als wäre sie in einen Farbtopf gefallen. Es musste doch furchtbar unangenehm sein so herumzulaufen.  
  
Nîthiel lächelte, aber wirkte lauernd und alles andere als humorvoll. "Lauernd" hätte es wohl eher getroffen.  
  
"Es ist nichts", winkte Oxana ab und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
"Also habt ihr nicht über mich gesprochen?"  
  
Oxana spannte unbewusst ihre Schultern. Zum Teufel mit den Elben und ihrem verflucht guten Gehör!!  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Dann ist es ja gut", lächelte Nîthiel kühl und maß sie wieder mit diesem " Du -bist- unter - meiner - Würde- und - das - weißt - du - auch"- Blick, den Oxana schon längst nicht mehr wahrnahm.  
  
"Oh, ich sehe, Sarnir kommt endlich zurück."  
  
Oxana kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte unter all den Menschen den dunklen Haarschopf Sarnirs ausfindig zu machen, doch sie schaffte es nicht.  
  
Als sie sich wieder umwandte, sah sie gerade noch das denunzierende Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Elbe, als die sich umwandte und mit den Worten: "Ich werde ihm entgegengehen", wieder unter Deck verschwand.  
  
"Warum tut sie das immer??", grunzte Oxana, "ich könnte sie..." Sie rang hilflos mit den Händen in der Luft und kniff die Augen böse zusammen. Wäre Nîthiel nicht Nîthiel und wären sie einander unter anderen Umständen begegnet, sie hätte gewusst, was zu tun war. Gewalt war zwar keine Lösung, aber manche Probleme ließen sich mit ihr einfach schneller und endgültiger aus der Welt schaffen...  
  
"An deiner Stelle würde ich mir mehr Sorgen um mich selbst machen. Die letzte, die Legolas zu nahe gekommen ist, soll unglücklich von dem Baum gestützt sein, auf dem sie ihr halbes Leben zugebracht hat. Einige Augenzeugen wollten Nîthiel ganz in der Nähe gesehen haben, aber als man sie ein zweites Mal befragte, waren sie sich plötzlich doch nicht mehr ganz so sicher und zogen ihre Aussagen zurück. Du musst wissen- ihre Familie ist steinreich und hat großen Einfluss."  
  
Oxana runzelte unwillig die Stirn. "Ich sagte doch bereits- ich habe kein Interesse an..." Sie brach ab und verstummte, als sie ein amüsierten Funkeln in Obharts Augen treten sah. Ach, sollte dieser dämliche Kapitän doch denken was er wollte! Angesäuert starrte sie in eine andere Richtung und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Nîthiel eine Mörderin?? Lächerlich! Die konnte ja nicht einmal einen Dolch richtig herum halten. 


	12. vom schiff und den sternen

12. Kapitel  
  
Oxana war kein Mensch, der sich leicht Angst einflößen ließ. Natürlich, immerhin hatte sie die letzen Jahre damit zugebracht, die tiefsten Abgründe der menschlichen Seele kennen zu lernen.  
  
Sobald man wusste, wozu ein Mensch fähig war, wenn er sein Gewissen verloren hatte, begann man Dingen wie mehrmaliges, absichtliches Anrempeln, gestellte Beine und ein paar Schlangen im Bett eine geringfügigere Bedeutung beizumessen.  
  
Nîthiel hatte sich immerhin auch immer höflich bei ihr entschuldigt, wenn ihr Ellbogen wieder einmal zufällig in Oxanas Auge gelandet war.  
  
Oder als sie Oxana die halbe Treppe hinuntergeworfen hatte, weil sie selbst den Halt verloren und sich an Oxana festhalten hatte wollen. Die Schlangen allerdings, so behauptete sie, mussten wohl schon vorher an Bord gewesen sein. Und sie sollte es ja nicht wagen, ihr so etwas in die Schuhe zu schieben, sonst würde sie die wahre Nîthiel kennenlernen.  
  
Und irgendwie jagte diese Drohung Oxana wirklich ein wenig Angst ein. Aber nur ein ganz klein wenig.  
  
Nach dem ersten Tag ging es ja noch, sie hatte bloß zwei kleine blaue Flecken durch einen unglücklichen Zusammenstoß mit dem Schiffmast. Am Abend des zweiten Tages hatten sich ein Veilchen, ein verrenkter Fuß und ein verstauchtes Handgelenk (der Treppensturz, der Ellbogen) hinzugesellt.  
  
Es war der Abend des zweiten Tages, und Oxana hatte sich fest vorgenommen, Nîthiel am nächsten Tag zur Rede zu stellen. So konnte es nicht weitergehen, auch wenn es nur noch zwei Tage dauern würde, bis sie Edoras erreicht hatten.  
  
"Eine Nacht, so klar wie schon lange nicht mehr", sagte Legolas, ohne den Blick vom glasklaren Sternenhimmel zu senken. Der Wind spielte sanft mit seinem Haar. Es schillerte silbern im fahlen Licht des zunehmenden Mondes. Obwohl es eiskalt war, schien ihm nicht kalt zu sein. Oxana hingegen zitterte wie Espenlaub- vor Kälte.  
  
"Jaa..seeeehr klaar", bestätigte sie mit klappernden Zähnen und rieb sich die Schultern, dann die Hände, und schließlich die Wangen, die bereits stark gerötet waren.  
  
In dieser Nacht war ihr zu viel durch den Kopf gegangen, als dass sie schlafen hätte können. Sarnir, Obhart und Nîthiel waren bereits vor Stunden zu Bett gegangen. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Oxana sich, wie Elben eigentlich schliefen. Rawen pflegte, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen und vor sich hin zu dösen. Dabei war sie weder richtig wach noch schlief sie, es war eher ein seltsamer Dämmerzustand, aus dem sie jeden Moment wieder erwachen konnte.  
  
Oxana aber hatte sich lange unruhig in ihrem Bett gewälzt, bevor sie leise an Deck geschlichen war, um alleine zu sein und ihren erhitzten Kopf an der eisigen Nachtluft zu kühlen.  
  
Doch wie es aussah, war sie in dieser Nacht nicht die einzige, die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit suchte.  
  
Zitternd lauschte sie dem Klang der Wellen, dich sich in der Dunkelheit unter ihnen rauschend am Schiffsbug brachen. Gestern hatten sie die Ebene des Celebrant passiert. Wäre es hell gewesen, hätte man weit ihm Norden die Stelle gesehen, an der sich der Limklar mit dem großen Strom vereinigte. Zu ihrer Linken erstreckten sich die braunen Lande, ein wüstes, ödes Gebiet im Herzen Rhovanions. Es erstreckte sich vom südlichen Ende des Düsterwaldes bis zum Gebirge Emyn Muil, dessen Ausläufer sie in der Dämmerung bereits gesehen hatten. Zu ihrer Rechten wellte sich die Landschaft. Hier befanden sich das Hügelland, oder Wold, wie die Einheimischen es nannten, und Ost Emnet, ein Teil Rohans den sie durchreiten würden, um nach Edoras zu gelangen.  
  
Aber Oxana zweifelte daran, dass die Söldner sie so weit kommen ließen.  
  
Möglicherweise würden sie bereits morgen von einer Horde Blutjäger in Empfang genommen werden, wenn sie an den Ausläufern des Sarn Gebirges* das Schiff verließen.  
  
Viele Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Wie würden Rawen und die Söldner vorgehen? Was sollte sie tun, um sich selbst am besten zu schützen? In die Wälder flüchten, wenn sie an Land gegangen waren? Jedoch waren die Wälder in den Bergen ebenfalls nicht ungefährlich.....  
  
Sie würde mit Rawen reden und ihr erklären, was geschehen war, und dass sie keine Schuld daran hatte. Genau das würde sie tun. Aber was, wenn Rawen nicht bereit war, sich umstimmen zu lassen?  
  
Und wann würden sie endlich dieses köstliche Bauchstück essen, das Obhart in der Kombüse hütete wie einen wertvollen Schatz?? Im Gasthaus hatte sie es versäumt, etwas anderes als das elbische Reiseproviant zu sich zu nehmen, was sie inzwischen bitter bereute. Nichts gegen Fisch, Obst und Gemüse- aber mit der Zeit begann sie dieser elbischen Schmalkost überdrüssig zu werden....  
  
"Siehst du dort?" Oxana erschrak fürchterlich. Sie hatte den Elb neben sich total vergessen.  
  
Legolas wartete, bis sie zu ihm hinsah. Dann zeigte er nach Osten, Siehst du diese hellen Sterne? Das sind die Remmirath**" Oxana blies sich in die Hände und murmelte: "Die Remmirath...in meiner Sprache nennt man sie die Netzsterne." "Du scheinst dich da oben auszukennen!", lobte Legolas, seine Verwunderung nicht verbergend.  
  
"Nun, ich habe viele verborgene Talente", schmunzelte Oxana geheimnisvoll. Sie warf dem Elben einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Zum ersten Mal seit sie einander kannten, bat sich ihnen die Möglichkeit dar, sich ungestört von Spinnen, lästigen Verlobten, mordlustigen Blutjägern oder Giftanschlägen (...) zu unterhalten.  
  
Ob ihm auch so seltsam zumute war wie ihr?  
  
"Erzähl mir von dir", verlangte Legolas plötzlich und wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu.  
  
"Von mir?", wiederholte Oxana verwirrt, und Legolas nickte ermunternd.  
  
"Du hast mir das Leben gerettet- schon zweimal. Gestern war ich dem Tod so nahe wie noch nie. Ich hatte Angst wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben." Seine Augen wurden dunkel, sein Gesicht ernst. Es hatte diesen Ausdruck an diesem Tag bereits öfter angenommen. Etwas an ihm hatte sich verändert. Es war nicht bloß dieser nachdenkliche Blick. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass er nur noch selten lachte. Oxana verspürte einen schwachen Stich. Es war ihre Schuld.  
  
"Ich wusste, was du fühltest", begann sie zögerlich, "und ich wollte nicht, dass er dich holt."  
  
"Der Tod?"  
  
Sie nickte. Sie wollte nicht weiter darüber sprechen. Es bereitete ihr Unbehagen.  
  
Legolas schien das zu spüren und kam auf seine Bitte zurück.  
  
"Erzähl ! Hast du eine Familie ? « Woher wusste er bloß immer, was er sagen musste? Er war unglaublich einfühlsam, schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. Selbst Aragorn hatte ihre Signale nicht so gut deuten können wie dieser Elb. Er war ihr unheimlich. Vielleicht konnte er ja wirklich in ihren Kopf sehen.  
  
Oxana zögerte mit einer Antwort. Sie lief Gefahr, sich in Widersprüche zu verwickeln, wenn sie weitersprach.  
  
"Mein Vater starb, als ich vierzehn war. Er und drei andere tapfere Männer wurden bei einem Orkangriff getötet. Sie hatten den König auf einer Reise nach Gondor begleitet und wurden im Gebirge überfallen...." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und starrte auf ihre Hände hinab. Was tat sie hier? Es war wie verhext! Sie hatte angefangen zu sprechen, und aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie nicht wieder damit aufhören.  
  
"Mein Bruder Rion verschwand noch im selben Jahr, und mit ihm ein ganzer Jägertrupp, der in den weißen Bergen unterwegs war. Monate später tauchten einige von ihnen wieder in Edoras auf. Rion war nicht dabei. Keiner der Männer konnte sagen, was mit ihm geschehen war. Sie erzählten von Trollen, die sie angegriffen und einige von ihnen mit sich genommen hatten. Nach dem Angriff hatten sie sich verstecken müssen und einen langen Umweg in die Stadt zurück genommen.".  
  
Oxana seufzte leise. Ihre Mutter hatte sich damals den halben Tag lang in ihr Zimmer eingesperrt. Als sie herausgekommen war, hatte sie gelächelt, als wäre nichts geschehen, und hatte wieder mit ihrer Arbeit begonnen. Kein Wort war zwischen ihnen über das Geschehene gefallen. Sie sprach weiter: "Einer der Männer hatte den Verstand verloren. Eines Morgens sagte man mir, dass er in der Nacht meiner Mutter seinen Dolch in den Leib gestoßen hatte. Sie war Heilerin gewesen und hatte seine Wunden versorgen wollen. Einer ihrer Kollegen teilte mir mit, dass ich nun eine Waise wäre."  
  
Ihre Hände ballten sich, ohne dass sie es merkte, zu Fäusten und ihre Lippen pressten sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Nicht, dass sie noch getrauert hätte. Dazu lag alles schon viel zu lange zurück. Sie war schon vor Jahren damit fertig geworden. Der Zorn war es, der ihre Züge verdüsterte. Der Zorn über das, was infolge der Hartherzigkeit der Menschen mit ihr geschehen war. Und was aus ihr geworden war....  
  
"Hattest du denn keine Verwandte, zu denen du gehen konntest?", erkundigte sich Legolas.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Unsere ursprüngliche Heimat war Ithilien, dort lebten auch all unsere Freunde und Verwandten. Als die Dunkelheit in Mordor wuchs, flüchteten sie und wir verloren uns aus den Augen. Und selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich sie nicht mehr finden, denn ich war ein Kleinkind als wir Ithilien verließen und kann mich an kaum jemanden erinnern."  
  
"Und was ist mit deinem Onkel im Ered Mithrin?"  
  
Oxana blinzelte. "Welcher O....?"  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. "Ähm....von ihm erfuhr ich erst sehr viel später durch Zufall", antwortete sie schnell.  
  
Legolas schien nichts gemerkt zu haben. Sie atmete innerlich auf.  
  
"Und danach?"  
  
"Nun, weißt du, es war erstaunlich, wie schnell die Türen vor meiner Nase zugeschlagen wurden, wenn ich an ihnen klopfte. Vorausgesetzt, sie wurden überhaupt geöffnet. Es hieß, ich sei alt genug, um alleine für mich zu sorgen, ich sei schließlich kein Kind mehr, und man hätte keinen Platz für mich. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie fassungslos ich war."  
  
Legolas nickte mitfühlend. "Dann gab es also niemand, der sich deiner annahm?"  
  
"Oh, doch, doch. Ich verließ Edoras und fand nach langer Suche schließlich einen Menschen, der mich aus Mitleid zu sich nahm. Ein Bauer aus Rohan. Ich musste als Magd bei ihm arbeiten und bekam dafür Unterkunft und Essen. Ich lebte drei Jahre auf dem Hof. Doch noch hoffte ich darauf, dass mein Bruder am Leben war, und als ich alt genug dazu war, verließ ich den Hof und zog allein ins weiße Gebirge, um nach ihm zu suchen. Ich war eine kleine Närrin, kannte die Berge nicht und hatte keine Ahnung, was ich da eigentlich tat. Um ein Haar hätte ich mir in diesen verfluchten Bergen den Tod geholt. Ein paar Waldläufer lasen mich auf, abgemagert und halb erfroren in einer Höhle liegend. Und so wurde ich zu einer Waldläuferin. Dieses Volk ist mir bis heute das Liebste von allen geblieben."  
  
Sie verstummte und grinste Legolas breit an. "Genug, um ein Buch darüber zu schreiben, nicht wahr?"  
  
Legolas verzog amüsiert den Mund. "Na ja, ein ganz dünnes vielleicht".  
  
Aber in seinen Augen sah sie, dass ihre Geschichte ihn schon längst gefesselt hatte und sie hatte gemerkt, wie aufmerksam er ihren Worten gelauscht hatte. Nun ja, Elben waren ja bekannt für ihre Neugierde und ihren schier unstillbaren Wissensdurst.  
  
"In den folgenden Jahren bereiste ich zahllose Länder und Städte, lernte die Menschen und ihre Sitten kennen....doch ich gebe zu, von den Elben habe ich nicht allzu viel gesehen. Mein Leben spielte eher im Westen."  
  
"Die Zauberinseln....", Legolas nickte, "und wie lerntest du Aragorn kennen?", fragte er unvermittelt.  
  
"Oh!" Oxana grinste. "Den habe ich ja ganz vergessen. Ich kannte ihn bereits als kleines Mädchen, er diente unter dem Namen Thorongil an Thengels Hof...damals lehrte er mich das Kämpfen mit dem Schwert. Mein Vater hatte darauf bestanden, dass ich in dieser Kunst unterrichtet werde, wofür ich ihm bis heute dankbar bin. Nach dem Tod meiner Familie verloren Aragorn und ich uns aber aus den Augen und trafen einander erst Jahre später in den blauen Bergen wieder."  
  
"Wenn ich dich so reden höre, könnte man meinen, dass..." Er räusperte sich und legte den Kopf schräg, "ihr beide wart doch nicht etwa....?"  
  
Oxana zögerte sekundenlang, dann nickte sie. Die beiden Männer waren gute Freunde, sehr gute sogar. Sie konnte ihm sicherlich vertrauen.  
  
Legolas Kinnlade klappte nach unten. "Aber was ist mit Arwen?! Aragorn war doch schon immer in sie verliebt!"  
  
Oxana nickte traurig. "Und das war er auch damals. Darum trennten wir uns bald."  
  
Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
  
Aragorn....er war wohl der einzige Mann gewesen, den sie jemals wirklich geliebt hatte. Es war eine kurze, aber glückliche Zeit gewesen, die sie um nichts missen wollte, und sie waren in Freundschaft voneinander geschieden. Aragorn hatte ihr damals mehr gegeben als seine Liebe, die sie für kurze Zeit erblühen hatte lassen.  
  
Sie war ihm seltsamerweise nie böse gewesen- auch jetzt nicht, dazu mochte sie ihn zu sehr. Bloß die Trauer war geblieben, die kam, wann immer sie an ihn dachte.  
  
Sie sah zu dem Elben hinüber, doch der hatte das Gesicht zur Seite gedreht. Ein ungutes Gefühl begann sich in ihr breit zu machen. Hatte sie gerade etwa einen Fehler gemacht? Er würde doch nicht Arwen davon erzählen? Allerdings durfte ihn eine solche Offenbarung doch nicht allzu sehr überraschen- wer glaubte schon, dass ein Mann in seinen besten Jahren jahrzehntelang enthaltsam leben würde? Verhielt es sich bei den Elben etwa anders?  
  
Der Elb unterbrach ihre Gedanken. "Keine Angst, euer.... Geheimnis.... ist gut aufgehoben bei mir."  
  
Seine Stimme klang seltsam ausdruckslos. Oxana runzelte alarmiert die Stirn, doch noch immer drehte er sein Gesicht wie durch Zufall so, dass es unmöglich war, eine Regung davon abzulesen.  
  
"Erzähl weiter!", forderte Legolas sie auf und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das sie ihm um ein Haar abkaufte.  
  
Mehr konnte sie nicht erzählen. Nach der Trennung von Aragorn war die alte Oxana gestorben, und mit ihr jegliche Naivität und Gutgläubigkeit.  
  
Sie hatte eine zeitlang versucht, sich als Kriegerin in die Dienste von Königen zu stellen, doch keiner wollte eine Frau in seinem Heer haben. Irgendwann hatte sie damit begonnen, Orks und Verbrecher zu jagen, welche Städte bedrohten und Menschen getötet hatten. Von der Belohnung hatte sich gut leben lassen.  
  
Eines Tages war sie einer grünäugigen Blondine über den Weg gestolpert, die zufällig auf genau dieselbe Orkbande Jagd machte, hinter der sie gerade hergewesen war.  
  
Ihr Name war Rawen, und sie war die erste Elbe, die Oxana je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
  
"Wir werden ja sehen, wer schneller ist", hatte Rawen damals gesagt. Eine Wette wurde abgeschlossen: Diejenige von ihnen, welche die Orks zuerst aufspürte, würde zwei Drittel der Belohnung einheimsen.  
  
Natürlich war Rawen schneller gewesen. Und von jenem Tag an hatte Oxana stets versucht, die Elbe zu übertreffen, egal in welcher Hinsicht.  
  
Später waren sie auf Silaid gestoßen, der damals noch wesentlich kleiner und ungefährlicher gewesen war, und hatten ihn in ihre Gruppe aufgenommen.  
  
Und eines Tages hatte sie ein Ruf aus Dûnland ereilt. Sie sollten einen entflohenen Spion für die Dûnländer einfangen......  
  
"Danach geschah nichts Besonderes mehr", antwortete Oxana lächelnd und verbarg ihre Hände unter ihrem Mantel. Sie hatten zu zittern begonnen.  
  
"Ich reiste weiter umher und irgendwann stieß ich dann auf meinen Onkel, bei dem ich ab und zu eine zeitlang wohnte." "Und wie hast du dir dein Brot verdient, wenn du alleine warst?" "Ich jagte." Das zum Beispiel war keine Lüge. Auch wenn der Elb unter "jagen" etwas vollkommen anderes verstand als sie meinte.  
  
Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere, wobei sie Acht geben musste, ihren verstauchten Fuß nicht zu sehr zu belasten. Es hätte sie nicht gewundert, wäre das Schiff plötzlich angehalten, weil der Anduin zugefroren war.  
  
Legolas öffnete plötzlich die Spange, die seinen grauen Mantel an der Brust zusammenhielt und breitete ihn über ihre Schultern.  
  
Oxana schauderte, als er dabei flüchtig über ihren Hals streifte und wieder einmal begann es an der Stelle, wo er sie berührt hatte, fast schmerzhaft zu kribbeln.  
  
Dann aber zog er seine Hand zurück, lächelte und sah wieder zu den Sternen auf.  
  
"Du hattest ein ereignisreiches Leben, für dein Alter", murmelte er.  
  
"Wer weiß? Vielleicht habe ich das alles eben erfunden und dich die ganze Zeit an der Nase herumgeführt..." Abwartend beobachtete sie ihn. Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann sein. Aber ich vertraue dir. Warum sollte ich dir auch misstrauen?"  
  
Sie blinzelte verständnislos. Sie verstand diesen Elben nicht. War es das, was einem Jahrtausende Lebenserfahrung lehrten? Sein Vertrauen willkürlich an Fremde zu verschenken?  
  
"Und wenn ich nun wirklich so böse bin wie Nîthiel es sich einbildet? Wer weiß- vielleicht bin ich bloß hier, um dich umzubringen."  
  
Legolas lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn du das wolltest, hättest du es schon längst getan", behauptete er leichthin.  
  
Sie schwiegen beide und beobachteten den Himmel. Der eiskalte Wind konnte ihr nun nichts mehr anhaben- der Elbenmantel wärmte ausgezeichnet, obwohl er sehr dünn war. Unbewusst schmiegte sie sich in das weiche Gewebe.  
  
Vielleicht hat er ja Recht, dachte Oxana schaudernd. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn nie töten wollen.  
  
Noch lange standen sie nebeneinander da und redeten, bevor die Sonne sich im Osten über die braunen Lande erhob und den Anduin in ein glitzerndes Band verwandelte, das sich wie geschmolzenes Silber durch die Ebene schlängelte. **************************************************************************** **** *Rammirath(sind.)=Netzsterne/vernetzte Sterne(westr.), (weit im Osten) : Wir kennen sie unter dem Namen "Plejaden". Offener Sternhaufen im Sternbild des Stieres, in dem man bis zu 11 Sterne mit bloßem Auge erkennen kann. Ich wär furchtbar stolz und superintelligent wenn diese Informationen auf meinem Mist gewachsen wären. Sind sie aber nicht. Hab im Lexikon & im Internet nachschlagen/suchen müssen. N a c h w o r t :  
  
Und, wie habt ihr das Kap gefunden? Da wurde ziemlich viel geredet, oder?? Wir brauchen wieder mal ein Kap, wo was passiert, oder? Ich finde schon- und ich hab auch schon eine Idee!!! Ich war bereits versucht, die Leonado di Caprio/Cate Winslet- stehen mit ausgestreckten Armen auf dem Bugspriet und halten sich für die Könige der Welt- Szene zu veräppeln. Außerdem hätte ich die beiden endlose Diskussionen über Sternbilder und den Sinn des Lebens führen lassen können. Stattdessen hab ich lieber was Sinnvolles geschrieben ;-)  
  
Sorry für diese verspätete Verspätung eines verspäteten Updates! Aber auch ich habe (man glaubt es kaum!) ein Privatleben= Stress, Streit, Schule.... 


	13. von einem kleinen schwertkampf

V o r w o r t : Oh, diese Schule!! Grrrr!!! Ich komm überhaupt nicht mehr zum Schreiben! Danke für die lieben Reviews! Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass auch nicht angemeldete Leser ein Kommentar abgeben können? Nein? Dann tu ich's jetzt. Aber bitte nicht ausnutzen, sonst bin ich traurig! AAAAAHH!!! Ich war auf dem Tribble- Feature vom HDR- auf Englisch- habt ihr Pippin schon mal reden gehört, auf Englisch?? Der hat einen dermaßen GENIALEN Akzent! Schottisch, glaub ich! Einfach herzig! Außerdem singt er einmal! Ich hab fast zum Heulen angefangen!!! Allerdings...die Szene mit Olifant & Legolas ist irgendwie ein bisschen komisch. Aber ich verrat jetzt lieber nicht zu viel- seht ihn euch selber an!! Er ist GENIAL!!! * schluchz * kann gar nicht glauben, dass es das schon war! **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Von einem kleinen Schwertkampf  
  
"Dein Lehrmeister hat ganze Arbeit geleistet!", keuchte Obhart und schielte auf das Schwert an seiner Brust.  
  
Oxana verstärkte den Druck ihrer Klinge ein klein wenig und fragte mit funkelnden Augen: "Und nun wiederhole bitte, was du über Frauen und Kämpfen gesagt hast!"  
  
Obhart legte die Stirn in Falten und legte den Kopf schräg. "Ähm...wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke...dass Frauen unfähig sind, ein Schwert zu heben, war natürlich als Scherz gedacht."  
  
Er sah abwartend in ihr Gesicht. "Ein sehr, sehr dummer Scherz", fügte er hastig hinzu, "verzeiht mir, meine Dame." Demütig senkte er den Kopf.  
  
Gnädig senkte Oxana die Waffe. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Genugtuung, als Obhart schnell neben den Masten und eine Stück zurückwich. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass ihm ihr Geschick mit dem Schwert nicht ganz geheuer war.  
  
Legolas saß auf der Relings, neben ihm stand Nîthiel mit wehendem Haar und zupfte sich nichtexistente Flöhe aus dem Gewand. Beim Frühstück hatte sie sich ununterbrochen darüber beschwert, wie schlecht es um die Hygiene auf dem Schiff stand. Sie hätte in der Nacht nicht eine Sekunde still liegen können, so sehr habe das Ungeziefer sie geplagt. Obhart hatte darauf gemeint, sie könne sich ja gerne im Fluss waschen, wenn ihr das kalte Wasser nichts ausmachte.  
  
Er konnte sich solcherlei Scherze nur erlauben, weil er der Kapitän und sie alle somit auf ihn angewiesen waren.  
  
Er kannte den Fluss, jede seichte Stelle und jeden im Wasser verborgenen Felsen bestens und navigierte das wendige, schlanke Schiff ohne Mühe durch problematische Strömungen und Untiefen.  
  
Oxana schmunzelte. Es bereitete ihr unsagbares Vergnügen, diesen brummigen Seemann in seine Schranken zu weisen.  
  
"Obhart der Eiserne...wer hätte gedacht, dass du je im Kampf vor einer Frau klein beigeben würdest!", rief Legolas heiter.  
  
"Obhart der WAS?" Oxana zog eine Grimasse. "Wer hat dir diesen komischen Beinamen verpasst?"  
  
Obhart machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht. "Ich finde nicht, dass er komisch klingt. Ich mag ihn."  
  
"Du musst wissen- unser Kapitän war einst ein berühmter Orkschlächter", informierte Legolas freundlicherweise und grinste breit, "aber bereits vor Jahren wurde er zahm und häuslich. Die Jahre unter Alitas..... Fürsorge..."- er grinste schelmisch, "-.... haben ihn weich werden lassen."  
  
"Alita?", fragte Oxana überrascht, während sie das Schwert in die Hülle zurückschob. Es war eine schlanke Klinge, leicht und handlich. Obhart hatte sie ihr geliehen.  
  
"Seine Frau", antwortete Legolas. Oxana sah verwundert auf. "Du bist verheiratet??" Sie musterte den dunkelhaarigen Mann mit neuem Interesse. Obhart hatte eine Frau?  
  
Obhart straffte sich. "Bin ich", sagte er fast trotzig, "und zwar sehr glücklich."  
  
"Er ist sogar Vater!", ergänzte Sarnir, ohne aufzusehen. Er lehnte etwas abseits am Schiffsgeländer und spannte seinen Bogen nach.  
  
"Tauron und Galon, zwei kräftige Burschen", erzählte Obhart stolz, "das Schwert, das ich dir gab, gehört Tauron, dem Älteren. Mitte Ringare* wird er 14 Jahre alt sein!"  
  
Obhart war ein Familienmensch! Wer hätte das gedacht? "Eines Tages werde ich ihm dieses Schiff vererben, und er wird an meiner Stelle diese Arbeit erledigen. Es ist eine gute Arbeit, vor allem eine ungefährliche. Auf keinen Fall soll er wie ich unsinnig aus lauter Abenteuerlust sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen!", meinte Obhart ernst.  
  
"Eine weise Entscheidung", stimmte Oxana im selben Tonfall zu, "der Junge würde nicht lange überleben, wenn du ihn im Schwertkampf ausgebildet hast...".  
  
Obhart brauchte eine Sekunde, um die Spitze zu bemerken. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Dann hob er die Arme theatralisch zum Himmel und jammerte: "Jeden anderen an deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt zum Kampf herausfordern. Wenn es bloß nicht so aussichtslos wäre...!"  
  
"Obhart, ich erkenne dich nicht wieder!", tat Legolas empört und schüttelte erschüttert den Kopf.  
  
"Anstatt dich dort drüben auf meine Kosten zu amüsieren kannst du gerne selber rüberkommen und dich mit diesem Dämon im Körper einer Frau messen, Elb!". Obhart nahm sein Schwert und warf es zu Legolas hin, der es geschickt auffing und sich gleichzeitig vom Schiffsgeländer schwang.  
  
"Sieh zu und lerne!", lachte er, während er zu ihnen hinging. Nîthiel ließ von ihrem Kleid ab und beobachtete sie missbilligend. Auch Sarnir sah von seinem Bogen auf und grinste voller Vorfreude auf einen sicher interessanten Kampf.  
  
Legolas ließ die Klinge einige Male prüfend durch die Luft sausen, während Oxana ihre Waffe zog. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, griff er völlig unvermittelt an.  
  
Ihre Klingen kreuzten einander funkensprühend, stoben auseinander. Oxana wich zwei lange Schritte vor dem Elben zurück. Plötzlich stieß sie gegen die Relings. Ohne lange nachzudenken sprang sie auf das schmale Geländer, balancierte sicher darauf entlang und sprang wieder auf die Planken zurück. Mit schnellen, gezielten Bewegungen startete sie einen Gegenangriff, parierte jeden seiner Hiebe so, wie es Aragorn ihr vor vielen Jahren beigebracht hatte.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten wichen sie voneinander zurück.  
  
Oxanas Atem ging schneller als gewöhnlich, aber sie fühlte sich weder erschöpft noch entkräftet. Sie hatte schon immer eine ausgezeichnete Ausdauer besessen.  
  
Legolas nickte anerkennend. "Ich erkenne Estels Kampfstil wieder, und doch sind viele deiner Bewegungen anders als die meines alten Freundes. Hattest du noch einen Lehrmeister, von dem ich nichts weiß?"  
  
Oxana schüttelte den Kopf, darauf bedacht, es nicht allzu hastig wirken zu lassen.  
  
"Wie es aussieht habe ich meinen eigenen Kampfstil entwickelt", behauptete sie und lockerte dabei ihre Finger. "Gebt Ihr auf oder wollt Ihr von mir besiegt werden?", fragte sie und grinste den Elben schelmisch an.  
  
"Einen Moment!", lachte Legolas, "ich sagte nicht, dass es da nicht ein paar Schwachstellen in deiner Technik gäbe!" Er hob das Schwert und sprang auf sie zu.  
  
Wieder prallten ihre Klingen aufeinander, doch Oxana hatte das Gefühl, als führe der Elb seine Schläge nunmehr mit halber Kraft aus.  
  
Legolas trieb sie ein Stück weit vor sich her, dann ließ er plötzlich seine Waffe sinken. In einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung ließ er sich zu Boden fallen, fegte ihr die Beine unter dem Körper weg und kam elegant wie eine Katze wieder zum Stehen.  
  
Einen Fuß setzte er ihr auf die Brust, und hielt sie somit am Boden fest. Mit dem anderen trat er ihre Waffe beiseite.  
  
Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass Oxana erst erschrocken aufkeuchte, als sein Schwert ihre Kehle berührte.  
  
"Das war gemein!", jammerte sie und wollte seinen Fuß wegschieben. Doch Legolas schien nicht daran zu denken, sie aufstehen zu lassen, im Gegenteil: Er verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Brust.  
  
Oxana suchte stirnrunzelnd seinen Blick. Sie erschrak. Jeglicher Humor war aus seinen Zügen gewichen, seine Augen blickten kalt auf sie herab, sein Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar, aber auf alle Fälle nicht mehr freundlich.  
  
Kaum fünf Sekunden stand er so da, doch in diesen fünf Sekunden war sich Oxana plötzlich sicher: Er wusste es. Er wusste, wer sie war, was sie tun wollte und vor allem- was sie bereits getan hatte.  
  
Noch nie hatte sie soviel Angst um ihr Leben gehabt wie in diesen Sekunden, als der kalte Stahl seines Schwertes gegen ihren Hals drückte und seine Kälte in ihren Körper überging und sie vor Angst zittern ließ.  
  
"Ich bin beeindruckt, Prinz!", durchbrach Obharts Stimme das eisige Schweigen. Sein Händeklatschen ließ Leben in die beiden Kämpfenden zurückkehren. Legolas zog sein Schwert zurück und streckte seinen Arm aus, um ihr aufzuhelfen, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
  
Oxana starrte seine ausgestreckte Hand an, dann stand sie auf, ohne sein Hilfeangebot anzunehmen. Sie empfand eine beklemmende Unruhe, und noch immer saß die Angst in ihren Knochen. Ein unbeschreiblicher Zorn wallte in ihr auf. Er spielte mit ihr wie die Katze mit der Maus, wobei eigentlich sie die Katze hätte sein müssen!  
  
"Du solltest besser auf deine Beine achten", machte Legolas sie aufmerksam und steckte seine Waffe weg. Oxana bückte sich schnell nach ihrem Schwert und sparte es sich somit, dem Elb ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Es wird wohl immer jemanden geben, der besser ist als ich", meinte sie tonlos. "Ich für meinen Teil brauche jetzt etwas Ordentliches zum Essen. Obhart, wie sieht es aus- was hältst du von einem saftigen Bauchbraten?"  
  
"Ich denke, den haben wir uns redlich verdient!", rief Obhart, wissend, dass die drei Elben nicht besonders begeistert über diesen Vorschlag waren. Er wandte sich bereits um, aber Oxana hielt ihn zurück. "Warte! Ich werde heute das Kochen übernehmen!"  
  
"Ob das eine gute Idee ist?", warf Legolas ein. Oxana vermied es weiterhin, ihn anzusehen. Warum tat er das? Sie war vollkommen verwirrt. Wenn er wirklich wusste, was sie vorhatte, warum stand sie dann noch hier? Andererseits- woher sollte er um ihr Geheimnis wissen?  
  
Sie lächelte gezwungen.  
  
"Ich dachte, ihr Elben esst kein rotes Fleisch?".  
  
"Wir essen SELTEN rotes Fleisch", verbesserte Nîthiel haarspalterisch, "aber das kannst DU ja nicht wissen." Sie stieß sich vom Geländer ab und  
rauschte zu ihr hin. "Ich werde dir ein wenig unter die Arme greifen."  
  
N a c h w o r t :  
  
SCHÖNE WEIHNACHTEN EUCH ALLEN!!! Ich fürchte, vor Silvester wird sich kein neues Kap mehr ausgehen. Aber ich wird über die Ferien fleißig schreiben * versprech*  
  
Ah ja und- reviewt mir bitte wieder!! * schmatz * conna 


	14. von nîthiels märchenstunde

Von Nîthiels Märchenstunde  
  
********** *********************************** ************************* ***  
  
V o r w o r t :  
  
Endlich wieder im Internet!!! * denbodenküss*  
  
Leider hatte ich Probleme mit dem auf- die - Diskette- Speichern und kann euch darum nur 2 neue kaps liefern. Aber in denen passiert dafür einiges....  
  
Ich sage bloß: Ich hatte eine Menge zu tun in den Ferien. Mein Laptop ist futsch, er ist mir sozusagen "abgestürzt", bloß im wortwörtlichen Sinne....fragt bitte nicht wie ich das wieder geschafft habe. Auf jeden Fall sind sämtliche Daten und die nächsten 3 Kapitel auf Nimmerwiedersehen und für immer verloren und ich konnte alles noch mal neu schreiben.  
  
Außerdem weiß ich jetzt: Es heißt Sarn Gebir und nicht Sarn Gebirge. Außerdem Sarnir und nicht Sornir.Außerdem stimmen die Zeitangaben (also fünf Tage für die Strecke Düsterwald- Edoras sind nämlich ein bisschen wenig, aber wurscht, wer schaut denn da schon drauf, ernsthaft?) nicht so richtig.  
  
Danke für eure Reviews! Ich bedank mich jetzt immer allgemein bei allen, das find ich am fairsten. Also, ich freu mich total, dass ich offensichtlich jemandem die Sprache geraubt habe *gg * Außerdem möchte ich noch mal erwähnen, dass auch Mr./Ms. Anonym seine/ihre Kommentare abgeben kann, wenn er/sie möchte. Ich weiß selbst auf früheren Tagen, wie toll es ist, wenn so was möglich ist. Bloß: Bleibt schön höflich, meine Lieben!  
  
@ alle die meine FF lesen- Ihr habt offensichtlich einen guten Geschmack ;- )  
  
eure conna  
  
************* ********************************************** ***************  
  
Sie hätte misstrauisch werden sollen, als Nîthiel ihr Hilfe angeboten hatte.  
  
Während sie mit langsamen, präzisen Schnitten das Bauchfleisch in zentimeterdicke Scheiben schnitt, schielte sie misstrauisch zu der Elbe hinüber.  
  
Nîthiel stand einige Schritte neben ihr vor einem Regal voller Gewürzkistchen.  
  
Obhart hatte sie vor wenigen Minuten in sein Heiligtum, die Kombüse, geführt und ihnen alles gezeigt. Der Raum war eng und mit einer Reihe Regale, Schränkchen und einer überdimensionalen Arbeitsplatte im Zentrum ausgestattet. Gleich neben der Tür prangte ein neuer, prächtig gekachelter Holzofen mit glänzender Ofenplatte.  
  
Der Kapitän hatte ihnen stolz erklärt, dass er alles hier eigenhändig angefertigt hatte. Darüber hinaus hatte er ihnen eingebläut, dass ja alles an seinem ursprünglichen Platz zu sein hatte, wenn sie mit der Arbeit fertig waren.  
  
"Mach du das, ich schaffe es nicht!", rief Nîthiel. Sie versuchte nun schon seit Minuten, die kleinen Gewürzkistchen aus ihren von Obhart entworfenen Halterungen zu lösen, hatte nun aber offensichtlich die Geduld verloren.  
  
Oxana zögerte damit, das unterarmlange Tranchiermesser beiseite zu legen. Die stählerne Klinge hatte ihr ein unbewusstes Gefühl der Sicherheit verliehen. Ohne das Teil war sie völlig unbewaffnet, ihre Waffen trug sie nicht, wozu brauchte man auch Schwert und Armbrust in einer Küche?  
  
Seufzend legte sie das Messer dann doch neben das halbaufgeschnittene Bauchfleisch und machte sich daran, selbst die beiden Kistchen mit Pfeffer und Salz aus dem Regal zu nehmen. Es erwies sich als kinderleicht, dies zu tun.  
  
Als sie sich umdrehte hatte Nîthiel ihren Platz eingenommen.  
  
Sie sah angeekelt auf den Braten hinunter.  
  
Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu dem Messer hin. Oxana tat es ihr gleich. Eine Sekunde lang sahen sie einander an, dann sprangen beide Frauen wie auf Kommando gleichzeitig nach vor.  
  
Die Elbe war näher und daher auch schneller. Ihre schlanken Finger umschlangen den dunklen Messergriff und hoben die Klinge auf.  
  
Nachdenklich drehte sie das Messer in ihren blassen Händen und betrachtete es, als hätte sie noch nie zuvor ein solches Ding gesehen.  
  
Oxana stellte die Gewürze achtlos beiseite und streckte eine Hand aus. "Ihr solltet mir das besser wieder geben", verlangte sie. Wachsam beobachtete sie jede einzelne Bewegung der Elbe.  
  
Nîthiel sah auf. Ihre Augen funkelten belustigt. Sie blies sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein", sagte sie einfach. Sie senkte die Klinge und begann damit die hölzerne Arbeitsplatte zu ritzen.  
  
Oxana spannte sich automatisch, als sie sah, mit welcher Sicherheit Nîthiel die Klinge führte.  
  
Die knisternde Spannung, die plötzlich zwischen ihnen lag, schien fast greifbar zu sein.  
  
"Nîthiel, Ihr...."- "SEI STILL!", donnerte die Elbe.  
  
Oxana zuckte gegen ihren Willen heftig zusammen und wich gleichzeitig einen Schritt zurück. Das Gewürzregal klapperte, als sie dagegen stieß.  
  
"Schön, siehst du, es geht ja", lächelte Nîthiel. Doch in ihren Augen blieb jenes bedrohliche Glänzen, das Oxana sagte, dass dies hier mehr als eine ihrer üblichen, nichts sagenden Streitereien war. Und die Art, auf die Nîthiel plötzlich das Messer gegen sie richtete, sagte ihr, dass die Elbe sehr wohl wusste, wie man eine solche Waffe zu halten und damit umzugehen hatte.  
  
Vorsorglich hielt sie ihren Mund, während sie möglichst unauffällig nach einer passenden Waffe Ausschau hielt. Aber Obhart hatte in seiner voraussehenden Art alle Küchengegenstände in ein dafür vorgesehenes Kistchen gegeben- und dieses Kistchen hing hinter Nîthiel.  
  
Die Elbe lächelte, als hätte sie ihre Gedanken erraten.  
  
"Ich will dir nichts tun", lächelte sie, was aber Oxana seltsamerweise nicht beruhige, vielleicht lag es ja an dem blanken Messer in ihrer Hand, "ich will bloß, dass du mir einen Moment zuhörst."  
  
Sie nahm das Messer und begann damit sanft über das Bratenstück zu streichen.  
  
"Dieses Stück Fleisch", begann sie, "gehört mir."  
  
Oxanas Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, sie legte verwirrt den Kopf schräg. "Soweit ich weiß gehört es Obhart", meinte sie.  
  
"ICH SAGTE, DU SOLLST STILL SEIN!", schrie Nîthiel und hob die Waffe. Das wirkte. Oxana verstummte.  
  
"Gut, also, dieses Fleisch gehört mir. Ich allein habe das Recht, es zuzubereiten, denn es gehört MIR. Jetzt ist es vielleicht noch roh und zäh- aber ich werde es würzen und kochen und dann wird es zart und wohlschmeckend sein, genauso, wie ich es will. Denn- egal wie es dir vorkommen mag- es gehört mir."  
  
Gut, soviel hatte sie bisher auch begriffen. Aber nicht, worauf die Elbe eigentlich hinauswollte.  
  
"Wenn ihm jemand zu nahe kommt, bekommt er es mit mir zu tun. Denn nur ich darf es bearbeiten. Verstehst du? Ich LIEBE , nein, mehr noch: Ich BEGEHRE es. Begreifst du, was ich damit sagen will?"  
  
Oxana starrte sie einen Moment lang dumpf an. Dann nickte sie. Offensichtlich war es unter den Elben nicht üblich, eine solche Vorliebe für rotes Fleisch zu haben wie Nîthiel sie anscheinend hatte. Vielleicht galt es ja sogar als Verbrechen- sie kannte noch lange nicht alle Eigenheiten dieses Waldvolkes.  
  
"Na gut, dann bereitet eben Ihr das Fleisch zu und ich kümmere mich um die Zuspeisen. Ich werde auch keinem davon erzählen, versprochen. Aber nun sollten wir weitermachen...." -  
  
Sie machte einen Schritt auf Nîthiel zu, doch deren Gesicht verlor plötzlich alle Farbe. Sie hob die Klinge und rammte sie zornig in den Braten.  
  
"Bei Illuvatár und all den Vallar!", krächzte sie, "wie kann man bloß so stumpfsinnig sein?!"  
  
Oxana verstand nicht.  
  
"Dann drücke ich es eben so aus, dass selbst du es verstehst: LEGOLAS - GEHÖRT - MIR! Er ist MEIN Verlobter! Ich weiß nicht, was in jener Nacht in der Scheune zwischen euch vorgefallen ist - und ich will es auch gar nicht. Doch du solltest dir eines merken: Lass ihn in Ruhe, wenn du heil in Edoras ankommen willst."  
  
"Das hört sich wie eine Drohung an."  
  
Nîthiel nickte. "Das IST eine Drohung! Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn mir jemand meine Pläne durchkreuzt!"  
  
"Eure Pläne? Welche Pläne denn?"  
  
Nîthiel setzte zu einer Antwort an, dann riss sie die Augen erschrocken auf. "Das würde dir so passen!", lachte sie, "aber weißt du, du solltest mich besser nicht unterschätzen- du hast ja keine Ahnung, wozu ich fähig bin!"  
  
Oxana runzelte die Stirn. An dieser Aussage hing wohl mehr Wahres als sie sich eingestehen wollte.  
  
"Wollt Ihr mich etwa von einem Baum stoßen?"  
  
Nîthiel starrte sie ausdruckslos an, dann nahm sie plötzlich erneut das Messer an sich und hielt es unter Oxanas Kinn. Dieser wurde es nun zu bunt, sie packte das Handgelenk der Elbe und wollte ihr die Waffe aus der Hand reißen. Nîthiel entrang sich ihrem Griff allerdings mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit.  
  
"Setz dich dort hin!", befahl sie und fuchtelte mit dem Messer zum Küchenschemel hin. Oxana gehorchte, wenn auch widerwillig.  
  
"Und nun werde ich dir eine kleine Geschichte erzählen", meinte Nîthiel, als sie sich gesetzt hatte. Sie lächelte fast mütterlich, hob das Messer, wie um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht zögern würde, es zu benutzen und begann zu reden:  
  
"Es waren einmal ein Prinz und eine Prinzessin, die einander inniglich liebten. Kurz bevor die beiden allerdings heiraten und den Thron besteigen konnten, schlich sich ein böser Mörder in die königlichen Gemächer und tötete den armen Prinzen. Die Prinzessin war furchtbar traurig und sehr zornig, denn sie hatte sich schon sehr auf den Thron und seine Freuden gefreut."  
  
Nîthiel machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie ein lang gezogenes Seufzen ausstieß.  
  
"Und natürlich auch auf ein Leben an der Seite ihres Geliebten", fügte sie fast hastig hinzu.  
  
"Eines Tages lernte die Prinzessin den jüngeren Bruder des Prinzen kennen. Es dauerte lange, aber letztendlich verliebte auch er sich in sie und sie versprachen einander zu heiraten."  
  
"Dieser Prinz heißt dann wohl Legolas und ist ganz zufällig Thronerbe. Wie praktisch", schob Oxana sarkastisch unter. Nîthiel schien sie nicht zu hören.  
  
"Dreihundert Jahre lang brauchte sie, bis sie das Herz des Prinzen gewann", fuhr sie fort, "das ist selbst im Leben eines Elben keine kurze Zeit. Und darum ist die Prinzessin auch nicht gewillt, sich ihren Mann von irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Bauerntrampel aus Edoras abspenstig machen zu lassen. Das verstehst du doch sicher?"  
  
DREIHUNDERT JAHRE?!?  
  
Nîthiel hatte wirklich d r e i h u n d e r t l a n g e Jahre damit verbracht, sich bei Legolas einzuschmeicheln? Eine unvorstellbare Zeitspanne!  
  
Seit wenigen Minuten hielt sie die Elbe für gefährlich. Nun aber hielt Oxana sie auch für verrückt.  
  
Sie schluckte. Wie konnte man so viel Zeit damit verschwenden, jemanden an sich zu binden, der einen nicht liebte? Diese Bindung zwischen Legolas und Nîthiel war keine Verlobung, es war das Ergebnis eines z w e i h u n d e r t s i e b e n u n d s e c h z i g Jahre andauernden Projektes!  
  
Andererseits...war regte sie sich so auf? Was kümmerten sie Nîthiels Machtgelüste und unmoralische Vorhaben? Sie war selbst alles andere als ein Kind der Unschuld und würde in ein paar Tagen all das hier weit hinter sich gelassen haben.  
  
"Keine Sorge, die Prinzessin wird ihren Prinzen behalten", murrte sie, "und so ganz nebenbei hat der BAUERNTRAMPEL kein Interesse an dem Prinzen."  
  
Nîthiel lachte hell auf. Oxana blinzelte verwirrt.  
  
"Wenn das so ist, dann wirst du aufhören, dich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Du wirst für den Rest der Reise nicht mit ihm sprechen, weder über das Wetter noch von irgendwelchen Inseln in der westlichen See."  
  
Die Elbe schien zu überlegen. Dann meinte sie: "Am besten wird es sein, wenn du ihn nicht einmal mehr ansiehst." Sie nickte, wie um sich selbst zuzustimmen.  
  
Oxana schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein. Ich habe eine bessere Idee: Ich werde morgen eure Gruppe verlassen und alleine nach Osgiliath weiterreisen. Alles, was ich von euch verlange, ist Wegzehrung und ein Pferd. Danach werdet ihr mich nie wieder sehen."  
  
Nîthiel war eindeutig überrascht, aber schien diesem Vorschlag gegenüber nicht unbedingt abgeneigt zu sein.  
  
Es erforderte Oxanas gesamte Überzeugungskraft, um Nîthiels Einverständnis zu erlangen, aber schließlich gelang es ihr.  
  
Zufrieden machten sich beide Frauen wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
Oxana lächelte zufrieden gestellt, während sie das Fleisch würzte.  
  
Sie war einfach genial!  
  
Sie würde behaupten, noch ein paar Besorgungen in Osgiliath fertigen zu müssen und dann erst nach Edoras zu reisen.  
  
Wenn sie erst einmal alleine war, konnte sie nach Rawen und Silaid suchen und sie bitten, sie wieder in ihre alte Gruppe aufzunehmen.  
  
Außerdem lief sie außerhalb dieser Reisegemeinschaft keine Gefahr mehr, von ihren eigenen Leuten aus Versehen umgebracht zu werden.  
  
Nîthiel, Obhart, Sarnir, Legolas....morgen würde sie die vier alles, was mit ihnen zu tun hatte, hinter sich gelassen haben. Legolas. Sie blickte auf ihre Hände hinab und schauderte. Wie viele Menschen sie damit bereits getötet hatte! Bloß bei diesem einen Elben wollte es ihr nicht gelingen!  
  
Es lag sicherlich daran, dass er ein Elb war. Anders konnte sie es sich nicht erklären. Ja, er hatte sie wohl behext und vermutlich wollte er sie in Edoras verhaften lassen. Aber auch das würde nicht eintreffen, wenn sie sich von der Gruppe getrennt hatte.  
  
Ein halber Tag und eine Nacht lagen noch vor ihr, dann würde diese ganze absurde Geschichte ihr Ende finden.  
  
Stolz auf sich selbst schob sie den Braten ins Rohr.  
  
********* *********************** ************************************* **  
  
N a c h w o r t : ())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
11. Kapitel 


	15. von den fahrenden Händlern

11. Kapitel  
  
von den fahrenden Händlern  
  
********* ************************************************************ ****  
  
Noch vor dem Einbruch der Nacht erreichten sie den Raurosfall, oder besser gesagt, jene Anlegestelle in den steilen Uferfelsen, die das Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Schifffahrt bedeutete.  
  
Oxana ging als erste von Bord und betrachtete die Landschaft vom Kiesufer aus.  
  
Flussabwärts teilte sich das Wasser an einem riesenhaften Felsen und donnerte danach ungebremst viele hundert Schritte in die Tiefe. An beiden Seiten des Anduin erhoben sich steile, von Flechten und Moosen bewachsene Steinwände. Die grauen Berggipfel des Sarn Gebir standen denen seines großen Bruders, des Emyn Muil am Ostufer gegenüber.  
  
Beide Gebirge waren bis zu einer gewissen Höhe stark bewaldet, zuerst Mischwald, dann Nadelwälder und schließlich nur noch wenige, witterungsbeständige Einzelpflanzen, denen die Kälte und die dünne Luft nichts ausmachten.  
  
Die Mischwälder an den Gebirgsfüßen waren von den prächtigsten Gelb- Rot und Brauntönen durchsetzt.  
  
"Beeindruckend, nicht wahr? Ein zauberhafter Anblick. Es ist, als hätten die Bäume sich nur für uns in ihre prächtigsten Gewänder gehüllt."  
  
Obhart atmete tief durch. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien den Moment wirklich zu genießen.  
  
"Das machen sie jedes Jahr", ernüchterte Oxana.  
  
Obharts Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Was bist du nur immer so frostig? Kannst du denn so einen Augenblick nicht einfach nur genießen?"  
  
"Solltest du dich nicht langsam wieder auf dein Schiff begeben?", entgegnete sie, " wie genau willst du mit deinem Schiffchen eigentlich wieder den Anduin hinaufkommen? Du bräuchtest Ruderer oder wenigstens ein paar Pferde, die dich schleppen!"  
  
"Keine Sorge meine Liebe, wir haben beschlossen, dass ich euch bis nach Edoras begleite". Er grinste so breit, dass seine Zähne blitzten. Oxana verdrehte die Augen. Gut, dann würde der Schiffführer eben ihren Platz in der Gruppe einnehmen. Der würde ja ohnehin bald frei sein.  
  
********** ***************************** ******************************+ **  
  
Zwei Stunden ritten sie über felsiges Gelände auf einem alten Trampelpfad nach Süden und folgten dem Fluss. Um den Rauros zu überwinden, mussten sie ihre Pferde an den Zügeln nehmen und langsam einen steilen, unwegsamen Hang hinunterführen.  
  
Obhart führte den Trupp an, denn er hatte diesen Weg schon oft genommen.  
  
"Du bewegst dich sehr geschickt", bemerkte Legolas. Er war wie durch Zufall hinter Sarnir und Nîthiel zurückgefallen. Seitdem sie das Schiff verlassen hatten, hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt.  
  
Oxana runzelte misslaunig die Stirn.  
  
Soeben hatten sie den steilsten und schwierigsten Teil des Abstiegs, einen Abhang, der bloß aus abrutschendem Geröll und messerscharfen Steinbrocken zu bestehen schien, hinter sich gebracht. Ihre Waden war völlig verkrampft und sie hatte es bloß Dollaurs Standhaftigkeit zu verdanken, nicht mehrere Male gestürzt zu sein.  
  
Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Legolas bloß eine Unterhaltung herbeizwingen wollte.  
  
Als sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte, spürte sie, dass Nîthiel sich umgedreht hatte und sie ansah. Einen Moment lang haderte sie mit sich selbst. Nicht, dass sie wirkliche Angst vor der Elbe gehabt hätte. Aber vor ihr lag eine lange, dunkle Nacht, und sie hatte nicht vor, sie mit einem Dolch unterm Kissen und einer Armbrust in der Hand zu verbringen.  
  
Deswegen lächelte sie bloß sauer, senkte den Blick und ging wortlos am Prinzen vorbei.  
  
Jeder weitere seiner folgenden Versuche, ein Gespräch mit ihr zu führen, sollte fehlschlagen. Stets fertigte sie ihn mit einem Kopfnicken- oder Schütteln oder einem Lächeln ab, bis er es endlich aufgab und sich verwirrt und etwas verärgert wieder in die Reihe eingliederte.  
  
Oxana kam sich kindisch vor und ihre Wut auf Nîthiel wuchs. Was sollte schon groß geschehen, wenn sie ein paar Worte mit Legolas wechselte?  
  
Am Ende ihres Abstieges war das Donnern des gewaltigen Wasserfalles so ohrenbetäubend, dass jedes Gespräch erstarb.  
  
Der Raurosfall waren einfach gigantisch. Zweimal hatte sie die Gefälle bisher gesehen- einmal aus der Entfernung und einmal bei Nacht, als sie mit Rawen und Silaid flussaufwärts gereist war. Doch noch nie hatte sie sich die Zeit genommen, sie eingehender zu betrachten.  
  
Unglaubliche Wassermassen stürzten aus dem Nen Hithoel in die Tiefe und vereinigte sich erst viele hundert Schritte unter ihnen in brüllend zum Fortfluss des Anduins.  
  
Das Wasser schien sich im Fall zu einem Lebewesen zu vereinen, einen monströsen weißen Dämon aus tobender weißer Gischt, der seine Wut laut in die Welt hinausbrüllte.  
  
Sie schwangen sich wieder in ihre Sättel und ritten nach Südwest, weg vom Rauros und hinaus in die weiten Hügelländer Rohans.  
  
Im Süden sah Oxana hin und wieder ein entferntes Glitzern, wie von einem dünnen Silberband, das manchmal hinter den Hügeln aufblitzte.  
  
Es war der Fluss Entwasser, den sie am nächsten Tag überqueren wollten. Ihr eigener Weg würde allerdings in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, nämlich nach Osten führen, wo sie den Fluss an den seichten Stellen in der Nähe des Anduins überqueren wollte.  
  
Die alte Nord- Südstraße am Rande des weißen Gebirges würde sie danach geradewegs in Gondors Hauptstadt führen.  
  
Das Donnern des Wassers wurde zu einem Getöse und schließlich zu einem entfernten Rauschen, das sich mit dem Plätschern zahlloser Bäche und Rinnsale zu ihrer Linken vermengte.  
  
Es waren die vielen Bäche, in die sich der Entwasser aufteilte.  
  
Sie leiteten das Wasser aus dem Nebel - und dem weißen Gebirge in den Anduin. Dieses Wasser floss vorher durch ganz Rohan und durch den Fangornwald, dachte Oxana ein wenig bedrückt, wo wir uns oft verstecken mussten.  
  
Die Sonne überzog die bräunlich - grünen Hügel mit schwachem, goldenen Licht.  
  
Nur noch wenige Minuten und sie würde im Westen versunken sein. Ein eiskalter Wind wehte heute aus dieser Richtung und ließ selbst die Elben in ihren warmen Mänteln frieren.  
  
"Wir brauchen einen windgeschützten Platz für die Nacht!", bemerkte Obhart.  
  
Endlich jemand, der mich versteht, dachte Oxana erleichtert. Auch wenn Obhart sie für ihren Geschmack zu oft aufs Korn nahm, so hatte sie in ihm zumindest einen menschlichen Verbündeten gefunden.  
  
"Wir könnten die fahrenden Händler um ein Schutzdach bitten!", rief Sarnir.  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir würden sie nur in unnötige Gefahr bringen."  
  
"Ich habe nicht vor, mein Lager mit einer Horde Landstreicher zu teilen", brachte sich Nîthiel ein.  
  
"Die fahrenden WAS?" Oxana hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung wovon die Männer sprachen. Obhart schien es wie ihr zu ergehen.  
  
"[Warum sprechen wir nicht Sindarin? Dann würde sie wenigstens nicht immer lästig nachfragen!"], wollte Nîthiel wissen.  
  
"[Weil es unhöflich ist, meine Liebe. Außerdem versteht sie schon vieles]", erwiderte Legolas.  
  
"[Das glaube ich nicht. Nicht nach so wenigen Tagen- und nicht sie.]"  
  
"[Glaubt es oder glaubt es nicht, Mylady. Aber könnte mir nun bitte jemand erklären, wovon ihr sprecht]?" Es war gebrochenes Sindarin, aber es war Sindarin.  
  
Oxana platzte beinahe vor Stolz. Sie war selbst ein wenig überrascht über ihre unerwartete Sprachgewandtheit.  
  
Sarnir sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment loslachen, während Obhart laut hustete. Auch Legolas schmunzelte amüsiert.  
  
Endlich überwand er sich zu einer Antwort:  
  
"Entschuldige- wir sprechen von einem halben Dutzend fahrender Händler, die etwas vor uns mit ihren Wagen in die selbe Richtung ziehen. Wir sahen sie, bevor wir den Rauros überwunden haben."  
  
"Gut, dann sollten wir so schnell wie möglich reiten, um sie rasch einzuholen", meinte Obhart.  
  
"Aber wir würden sie dadurch in Gefahr bringen", erinnerte Legolas, "immerhin könnte man uns in der Nacht angreifen."  
  
"Haben eure Elbenaugen denn auch eine Horde Blutjäger von da oben gesehen?", erkundigte sich Oxana interessiert.  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Dann droht uns vorerst keine Gefahr", meinte Oxana leichthin, "ich für meinen Teil ziehe außerdem den Tod im Kampf dem Kältetod vor."  
  
****** ************** ******************************************************  
  
Man empfing sie mit eindeutig gemischten Gefühlen: Als die Rohirrim die fremden Ankömmlinge über die Hügel reiten sahen, hielt der ganze Zug, bestehend aus sechs Planenwagen, an.  
  
Drei Männer auf Pferden und mit Schwertern kamen ihnen entgegen.  
  
Oxana erkannte alleine an der Art, wie sie sich bewegten, dass es sich um keine Krieger handelte. Es waren drei große, schlank gewachsene Männer, einer davon beinahe ein Greis.  
  
"Seid gegrüßt, Reiter von Rohan!", rief Legolas ihnen freundlich entgegen, sobald sie in Rufweite waren. Oxana fragte sich, warum er sie so nannte. Es war doch offensichtlich, dass sie bloß ein paar einfachen Bauern gegenüberstanden.  
  
"Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?", rief einer der beiden jüngeren zurück. Er klang nicht unfreundlich, aber wachsam.  
  
"Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Edoras, der wunderschönen Hauptstadt eures Reiches, um der Krönung eures neuen Königs Theoden beizuwohnen!", antwortete Legolas laut.  
  
Sie hatten angehalten und warteten, bis die Männer näher gekommen waren, bevor sie weiter sprachen. Alle drei ritten auf wunderschönen, stattlichen Pferden mit glänzend braunem Fell.  
  
"Wir sind müde und wollten euch um einen Platz für die Nacht bitten."  
  
"Ihr seid Elben!", rief der Mann verwundert, als er ihre Gesichter erkannte. Seine Augen waren blau wie der Sommerhimmel, sein gewelltes Haar reichte ihm weit über die Schultern und war weizenblond. Das Schwert an seiner Seite war alt und schien lange nicht mehr benutzt worden zu sein.  
  
"Kommt ihr aus dem Düsterwald?"  
  
Legolas nickte.  
  
"Prinz Legolas, nicht wahr?".  
  
Die beiden Rohirrim rissen ungläubig die Augen auf.  
  
Es war der magere Alte, der sprach. Sein Haar war von Silber durchzogen und seine sonnengebräunte Stirn voller tiefer Sorgenfalten. Er machte einen schwermütigen Eindruck. Seine Augen waren grau und musterten scharf und gründlich die fremden Neuankömmlinge.  
  
"Ihr kennt mich? Wer seid Ihr?" Legolas ließ sein Pferd vortraben und betrachtete den Mann, schien aber vergeblich auf ein Wiedererkennen zu warten.  
  
Der Alte nickte. Schleppend antwortete er:"Ich heiße Colen, aber dieser Name wird Euch nicht viel sagen, Hoheit. Ich bin einer von denen, die Euch zujubeln durften, als Ihr vor Jahren Thengel einen Besuch abgestattet habt."  
  
Oxana musterte den Alten schweigend. Dafür, dass er bloß ein einfacher Händler war, nahm er sich ganz schön viel heraus. Aber alte Menschen verhielten sich oft so. Und irgendwie machte es ihn ihr sympathisch.  
  
"Nehmt die Worte unseres Vaters nicht zu ernst!", rief der blauäugige Rohir dazwischen und warf Colen einen warnenden Blick zu, "das Leben hat ihn misstrauisch gemacht, selbst Freunden gegenüber. Ihr seid wirklich der Prinz vom Düsterwald?"  
  
Legolas nickte.  
  
"Und dies ist meine Verlobte, Nîthiel von Lórien".  
  
Die Rohirrim hatten Nîthiel während der ganzen Zeit immer wieder verstohlen angesehen, offensichtlich beeindruckt von soviel Schmuck und Glanz. Vielleicht fanden sie sie sogar schön.  
  
"Seid gegrüßt, hohe Dame", stotterte einer der beiden Jüngeren und errötete leicht, als sie ihm ein ehrlich wirkendes Lächeln schenkte.  
  
"Mein Name ist Bareth, und dies ist Keart, mein jüngerer Bruder".  
  
Erst jetzt fiel Oxana auf, dass Keart seinem Vater sehr ähnlich sah. Auch er hatte graue Augen, doch sein Haar war noch so blond wie das seines Bruders und sein Gesicht freundlich und glatt.  
  
"Im Namen meiner Familie und der anderen, die mit uns ziehen, heiße ich euch alle Willkommen und lade euch ein, die Nacht mit uns zu verbringen. Seid unsere Gäste!"  
  
***** **************************************************** *************  
  
Die Rohirrim waren tatsächlich auf den Weg nach Edoras. Sie stammten aus dem östlichsten Teil Ost- Emnets und handelten mit allen Möglichem:  
  
Süßes Galenas und Tees aus Gondor, Kräuter, Gewürze, Leinen und Öl aus Ithilien, die sie im Sommer von ithilischen Kaufleuten gegen Wolle und Tierfelle aus Rohan getauscht hatten, Seife und Schafwolle aus Rohan und eine Menge anderen Kleinkram, den man so brauchte.  
  
Sie transportierten ihre Waren auf niedrigen, breiten Planenwagen, die nicht allzu groß waren, denn ansonsten wäre ein Vorankommen auf dem unebenen Boden nicht gut möglich gewesen.  
  
In Edoras hofften die Kaufleute natürlich auf gute Geschäfte, immerhin reisten Adelige und einfaches Volk aus ganz Rohan, Gondor und offensichtlich sogar Düsterwald heran.  
  
Es wäre ein mittleres Wunder gewesen, hätten die Händler ihre unerwarteten hohen Gäste gleich in einem der extra aufgeschlagenen Zelte zu Bett gehen lassen.  
  
Nein- es wurde ein großes Feuer angezündet, von mitgebrachten Holzvorräten genährt, und darüber briet man zwei saftige Lammkeulen (das gute Tier war schon tot gewesen, und so mussten die Elben kein allzu schlechtes Gewissen haben.).  
  
Dazu reichte man Schwarzbrot und würzigen Wein, der so stark war, dass Silaids Giftmischung ein mildes Säftchen dagegen zu sein schien.  
  
Colen reichte einen jeden von ihnen eine längliche, aufwendig geschnitzte Pfeife, die mit einigen getrockneten Galenas- Blättern gestopft war.  
  
"Die Leute im Süden und Westen nennen es PFEIFFENKRAUT und rauchen es! Probiert es, es wird euch sicherlich schmecken!"  
  
Oxana fand es abscheulich und zog nur aus purer Höflichkeit hin und wieder an ihrer Pfeife.  
  
Jedes Mal musste sie mit ein paar Schlucken Wein nachspülen, so trocken wurde ihr Hals von dem Rauch.  
  
Nachdem sich bei ihrer Ankunft das gesamte Lager, bestehend aus gut zwanzig Erwachsene und Kinder, um sie versammelt hatte, blieben noch etwa ein Dutzend Leute, die mit ihnen auf Decken um das Feuer saßen.  
  
Es waren alles Rohirrim mit freundlichen Gesichtern, davon ein paar ältere Frauen und zwei jüngere, die bald untereinander zu tuscheln begannen und immer wieder zu Legolas und Sarnir hinsahen.  
  
Oxana musterte die beiden blonden Mädchen düster und brach ihr Brot in zwei Teile. Erinnerungen an dralle Wirtstöchter und zu eng geschnürte Mieder stiegen in ihr auf.  
  
"Du siehst aus als schmiedest du Mordpläne. Liegt es vielleicht an den beiden jungen Dingern da drüben?"  
  
Sie erschrak. War es denn so offensichtlich, was sie dachte, dass selbst Obhart von ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte?  
  
Sie tunkte die eine Hälfte ihres Brotes in ihren Weinbecher, wartete, bis es sich voll gesogen hatte und stopfte es sich in den Mund.  
  
Erst als sie hinuntergeschluckt hatte, antwortete sie leise: "Ich behaupte ja nicht, dass die beiden nicht gut aussehen. Es ist bloß- diese dummen Mädchen sehen einen Elb und halten ihn für die Erfüllung all ihrer romantischen Träume! Wie kann man bloß so naiv sein? Ich beginne mich langsam für meine Art zu schämen!"  
  
Obhart sah sie lange nachdenklich an, dann grinste er plötzlich. "Du bist eifersüchtig", stellte er fest.  
  
Oxana sog erschrocken Luft ein und fauchte: "Sei still, du Idiot! Du weißt doch genau wie gut diese Elben hören!! Und außerdem- bin ich nicht."  
  
"Doch, bist du."  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und tunkte den Rest ihres Brotes in den Wein. "Bin ich nicht", flüsterte sie und aß es auf.  
  
"Und außerdem lallst du".  
  
"Ich lalle doch nicht!", empörte sie sich und drehte ihren Becher um. Ein einzelner roter Tropfe fiel auf die Decke und hinterließ einen winzigen Fleck darauf. Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie er sich immer weiter ausbreitete. Sie hatte vielleicht ein bisschen mehr getrunken als geplant, aber sie lallte noch lange nicht.  
  
Obhart sog fröhlich an seiner Pfeife. "Der wievielte Becher war das?"  
  
Sie überlegte angestrengt. "Der dritte." Sie kräuselte die Stirn und kratzte sich am Hals. "Glaube ich. Dieses Brot ist äußerst saugfähig, wusstest du das? Ich glaube, man könnte es sogar als Schwamm verwenden."  
  
Sie kicherte. Und kicherte weiter. Sie wusste nicht genau wieso, aber plötzlich fand sie sich urkomisch.  
  
Meine Güte, dachte sie fröhlich, er hat Recht, ich bin betrunken. Dabei war sie doch in Rohan aufgewachsen und sollte eigentlich besser über die Wirkung seiner Weine Bescheid wissen.  
  
"Eure Freundin scheint bereits sehr gut gelaunt zu sein", grinste Keart und prostete ihnen zu. Legolas runzelte vielsagend die Stirn in ihre Richtung, sprach das Thema aber nicht an. Stattdessen machte er dem Rohir den freundlichen Vorschlag, sich die Nachtwache mit ihm zu teilen. Er glaubte offensichtlich fest daran, dass ihnen ein Angriff bevorstand. Warum er bloß immer so verspannt war, wunderte sich Oxana.  
  
Oxana wurde nachdenklich. Da war doch irgendetwas, was sie ihren Leuten hatte sagen wollen.....ach ja, Osgiliath!  
  
Mit bedeutungsvoller Stimme rief sie: "Legolas, Sarnir, Obhart, könntet ihr mir bitte kurz eure Aufmerksamkeit schenken?" Irgendwie fand sie es witzig, sich so gewählt auszudrücken.  
  
Umständlich richtete sie sich auf und stellte sich vor die drei Männer.  
  
"Nun, was willst du uns sagen?", grinste Sarnir.  
  
Sie machte ein ernstes Gesicht.  
  
"Ich werde morgen nach Osgiliath weiter reiten. Alleine. Ich habe dort noch einige Dinge zu erledigen, die sich nicht aufschieben lassen. Es war schön mit euch, und ich danke euch für eure Gastfreundschaft und eure..."- Sie beugte sich zu Nîthiel und zwinkerte ihr zu, "Freundlichkeit."  
  
"Das ist aber schade", meinte Obhart schließlich ehrlich bedauernd, "ich hatte mich bereits auf einen amüsanten Tag eingestellt."  
  
Oxana ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und umarmte die drei Männer nacheinander, was sonst nicht ihre Art war. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was in sie gefahren war. Sie begann fast zu heulen. Offensichtlich hatte das gemeinsam Erlebte eine Bindung zwischen ihnen entstehen lassen, von der sie bisher nichts gemerkt hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch einfach nur zuviel getrunken.  
  
"Danke. Durch dich weiß ich endlich, welche Pilze ich essen darf und welche nicht", flüsterte sie in Sarnirs Ohr. Der Elb grinste und strich ihr freundschaftlich über den Rücken. "Besuch uns bei Gelegenheit wieder. Und immer erst kauen, dann schlucken!" Sie verzog das Gesicht schmerzhaft. "Richte Leriel einen schönen Gruß von mir aus."  
  
"Danke für das Schwert", sagte sie zu Obhart. Der Mann begann zu protestieren: "Aber ich..."- "Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen und werde es stets in Ehre halten". Obhart zuckte kapitulierend mit den Schultern.  
  
Legolas hatte seinen Becher sinken gelassen. An seinem Gesicht konnte sie keine deutliche Regung ablesen. Aber irgendwie wirkte er abwesend.  
  
Sie beugte sich nach vor und umarmte ihn.  
  
"Und dir wünsche ich, dass dir endlich die Augen aufgehen", hauchte sie an sein Ohr.  
  
Nîthiel nickte sie bloß zu , murmelte ein Formloses: "Man sieht sich" und ging wieder an ihren Platz zurück, wo bereits ein gefüllter Becher auf sie wartete.  
  
* *************************** ************************** ********************  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie in dieser Nacht dagesessen und gefeiert hatten.  
  
Man hatte provisorische Zelte für die unerwarteten Gäste errichtet, Zeltplanen, die teils zwischen den Wagen, teils an langen Stangen aufgespannt waren. Auch ein Teil der Händler und ihrer Familien verbrachten die Nacht in solchen Zelten, denn auf den Fuhrwerken gab es nicht genug Platz für alle.  
  
Nach und nach begaben sich die Leute in ihre Zelte, bis schließlich nur noch wenige übrig blieben, unter ihnen Colen, Sarnir, Legolas und die beiden jungen Mädchen, die immer noch etwas abseits saßen, ihren Unterhaltungen folgend, aber selbst nicht daran teilnehmend.  
  
Oxana hatte beschlossen, sie zu ignorieren.  
  
Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie viel sie bereits getrunken hatte. Es war ihr inzwischen auch schon egal. Sogar das Pfeiffenkraut begann ihr im Laufe des Abends zu schmecken und bald schon lobte sie in höchsten Tönen die Leute aus Gondor, welche dieses herrliche Kraut für sie geerntet hatten.  
  
Rawen, Silaid, Nîthiel und alles andere was ihr Sorgen bereitete, waren an diesem Abend weit weg- Rawen und Silaid vermutlich einige Tagesreisen entfernt und Nîthiel in ihrem Zelt.  
  
Oxana grinste. Nîthiel schlief in dieser Nacht endlich einmal tief und fest wie ein Mensch. Obhart war es gelungen, ihren Becher unbemerkt immer wieder anzufüllen, wofür Oxana ihn von jetzt an liebte.  
  
Vielleicht würde die Elbe morgen einen entsprechenden Kater haben- sie wünschte es ihr jedenfalls.  
  
Das Feuer verschwamm kurz vor ihren Augen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich über die Augen.  
  
"Mir ist übel", murmelte sie und presste eine Hand gegen den Mund, "Sarnir, könntest du..?"  
  
Der Elb nickte sogleich, stellte schnell seinen Becher ab und half ihr auf die Beine.  
  
Er führte sie rasch aus dem Schein des Feuers, an den Zelten vorbei in die Dunkelheit hinaus.  
  
"Setz dich hin und atme tief durch", riet er ihr.  
  
Oxana gehorchte, ließ sich auf den feuchten, kalten Boden sinken und genoss die kühle Nachtluft.  
  
Es half nichts: Ihr Magen krampfte sich plötzlich zusammen, sie krümmte sich und übergab sich würgend.  
  
Sarnir stand ihr schweigend bei und hielt ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Als sie fertig war, führte er sie in das kleine Zelt, das man für sie aufgebaut hatte. Er goss ihr eine Schale mit klaren, frischen Wasser ein und reichte sie ihr.  
  
Während sie trank richtete er fürsorglich ihr Lager, half ihr, die schmutzigen Sachen abzulegen und verlor die ganze Zeit über kein Wort. Umständlich schlüpfte Oxana in das Nachtgewand, das man ihr ins Zelt gelegt hatte und zog ihre Stiefel aus.  
  
Sarnir sah gesittet weg und zündete die Öllampe an, welche die Händler in jedes der fünf kleinen Zelte gestellt hatten und half ihr, sich hinzulegen.  
  
"Geht es wieder?", fragte er und stellte die hell leuchtende Lampe neben sich. Oxana starrte ihn an. Sie fühlte sich seltsam, einerseits hundeelend, andererseits fremdartig leicht und beschwingt. Der Rausch war noch immer nicht vergangen.  
  
"Ich denke schon. Ich danke dir", lächelte sie, "es ist mir so unangenehm....ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir."  
  
"Für einen Freund tut man so etwas", entgegnete der Elb.  
  
Sie starrte ihn an. Im gelben Licht der Lampe wirkten seine Gesichtszüge fast fremd. Aber auf sonderbare Weise anziehend. Augenblicklich musste sie an das Gasthaus "zum singenden Fisch" zurückdenken, als sie den Elb beim Anziehen beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Ist das alles, was ich für dich bin...ein Freund?" Ihre Stimme klang weicher, melodiöser als sonst. Sie richtete sich auf, bis sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten.  
  
Gebannt sah sie in seine Augen, die waldgrün waren, nicht so stechend wie die Nîthiels, sondern warm und freundlich.  
  
"Könnte ich denn nicht..."- sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase, dann auf die Wange, "..mehr für dich sein?"  
  
Vorsichtig presste sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen, lächelte, als sein Mund sich zögernd öffnete und ihrer Zunge Einlass gewährte. Auf den ersten, stockenden Kuss folgte ein weiterer, heftigerer. Sie schloss die Augen, genoss das angenehm warme Gefühl, das sie durchströmte und zog ihn näher an ihn heran.  
  
Mit einer Hand strich sie ihm durch das Haar, ließ sie seinen Rücken hinab gleiten, während sie mit der anderen an der Schnalle seines Gürtels zu rütteln begann.  
  
Plötzlich packte er erst die eine, dann die andere Hand und schob sie sanft von sich fort, während er seinen Mund mühsam von ihrem löste.  
  
Noch ein paar Mal versuchte sie ihn an sich heranzuziehen, doch er wandte sich von ihr ab.  
  
Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an. Dann senkte sie beschämt den Blick. "Verzeih. Ich dachte ich würde dir gefallen."  
  
Er sah sie bestürzt an und schüttelte hastig den Kopf.  
  
"Das ist es nicht", behauptete er, "du bist wunderschön, verstehe mich nicht falsch. Aber du bist noch immer betrunken und nicht du selbst. Morgen könntest du es bereuen und ich würde mich schlecht fühlen, dich so ausgenutzt zu haben."  
  
Oxana schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das würde ich nicht!", versprach sie und versuchte, sein Gesicht zu berühren.  
  
Doch der Elb stand hastig auf und wich ein Stück zurück. "Gute Nacht", sagte er und verließ das Zelt, so schnell, dass sie nichts mehr zu ihm sagen konnte.  
  
Verwirrt nahm sie die Lampe, stand auf und stolperte ihm hinterher nach draußen, doch er war bereits verschwunden, vermutlich in seinem Zelt.  
  
Das Feuer im Lager war beinahe heruntergebrannt, und alle waren Schlafen gegangen.  
  
Oxana wollte eben wieder ins Zelt schlüpfen, als sie ein leises Rascheln hörte. Alarmiert griff sie nach dem Schwert an ihrem Gürtel, aber den Gürtel mit Dolch und Schwert hatte sie ihm Zelt abgelegt.  
  
Hinter einer der Zeltplanen am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Lagers bewegte sich etwas. Hastig löschte Oxana die Lampe und duckte sich hinter einem der Wagen.  
  
Im Mondlicht erkannte sie zwei schlanke, weiß gewandete Gestalten mit langen, blonden Zöpfen.. Es war zwei Frauen.  
  
Sie sahen sich einige Male in alle Richtungen um, dann schlangen sie sich Mäntel um die Schultern und schlichen am Lagerfeuer vorbei direkt auf Oxana zu. Vor einem der fünf kleinen Zelte blieben sie stehen, warfen einen kurzen Blick hinein und schlichen danach weiter.  
  
Es war Legolas' Zelt. Wenn es leer war, dann hielt er wohl wirklich Wache irgendwo in der Dunkelheit draußen.  
  
Die Gestalten blieb kurz stehen, um eine kleine Lampe anzumachen, die sie bei sich trugen. Es waren die beiden Mädchen, die am Feuer gesessen hatten.  
  
Oxana wartete eine Sekunde, dann schlich sie ihnen lautlos nach. Bei dem äußersten der Planenwagen blieb sie stehen und beobachtete, was weiter geschah.  
  
Die Rohir- Mädchen gingen an den Pferden, die friedlich vor sich hinstanden, vorbei und blieb plötzlich stehen. Eine Gestalt tauchte wie aus dem Nichts im Lichtschein ihrer Lampe auf. Legolas. Die drei begannen sich leise miteinander zu unterhalten. Dann plötzlich beugte sich eines der Mädchen nach vor, umschlang den Elben und küsste ihn. Die andere versuchte es ihr gleichzutun. Oxana wurde übel. Sie riss sich hastig von dem Anblick los und kauerte sich an das Wagenrad. Gleich zwei! Sie versuchte, den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, doch ganz gelang es ihr nicht. Dieser Elb war...abstoßend, ein anderer Ausdruck fiel ihr dazu einfach nicht ein.  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete sie eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis das Geräusch leiser Schritte sie aufsehen ließ. Kaum waren die Mädchen wieder in ihrem Zelt verschwunden, sprang Oxana auf und lief dorthin, von wo die beiden gekommen waren.  
  
Sie sah kaum etwas, darum schrie sie auch erschrocken auf, als Legolas dunkle Gestalt plötzlich vor ihr stand.  
  
"Was hast du hier zu suchen?", fuhr er sie an. Er schien nicht minder überrascht zu sein, sie zu sehen.  
  
Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, sie schnaubte hörbar und rief: "Das sollte ich DICH fragen!"  
  
Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Ich halte Nachtwache, denn mir ist es nicht egal, ob diesen Leuten etwas zustößt oder nicht!", entgegnete er scharf, "aber wieso schleichst du dich aus dem Lager? Wolltest du uns etwa heimlich verlassen?"  
  
"Natürlich, in meinem Nachtgewand und barfüßig!" Sie lachte bissig.  
  
"Dann nenne mir einen besseren Grund!"  
  
Sie fuchtelte zum Lager hin. "Ich nenne dir gleich zwei!" Legolas Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben.  
  
"Ich hoffe, die beiden haben dir gefallen. Wann habt ihr euch abgesprochen? Bevor oder nachdem sie betrunken waren?? Oh, vermutlich nachdem. Denn in nüchternem Zustand hätten sie noch Hemmungen gehabt, weil sie ja noch zu jung sind für so was! Wie war es, hm? Wie habt ihr es getan- zu dritt muss das doch ein Kunststück gewesen sein! Habt ihr..."  
  
Er verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
  
"Du bist noch immer betrunken", sagte er leise, "geh ins Lager zurück."  
  
Fassungslos rieb Oxana ihre glühende Wange. In ihren Ohren klingelte es. Wie konnte er es wagen..... Ihre Stimme bebte vor unterdrücktem Zorn, als sie zischte: "Tu das noch einmal und ich schwöre, ich werde dich töten."  
  
Eisiges Schweigen trat zwischen ihnen ein. Sie konnte ihren Herzschlag hören. Irgendetwas geschah. Sie konnte es in seinem Gesicht lesen.  
  
"Wolltest du das nicht von Anfang an?"  
  
Sie starrte ihn an. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich einfach nur leer. Ihre Wut war verraucht, so wie jedes andere Gefühl für einen Augenblick wie weggefegt war. Sie fühlte sich unendlich klein und verlassen.  
  
Sie hatte gewusst, dass er es wusste- warum war sie bloß so überrascht, als sie es aus seinem Mund gehört hatte?  
  
"Wann hast du es gemerkt? Wie habe ich mich verraten?"  
  
Legolas griff unter seinen Mantel und förderte einen kleinen, länglichen Gegenstand zutage.  
  
"Du hast in der Scheune deinen Mantel über uns gebreitet. Dabei ist das hier herausgefallen." Es war das Giftröhrchen.  
  
Oxana ballte die Fäuste. Sie hatte völlig darauf vergessen. Selbst ein blutiger Anfänger wusste, dass man zuerst alle Beweise vernichten musste, wenn man seine Schuld verbergen wollte!  
  
Dann hatte er sie also schon seit Tagen an der Nase herumgeführt. "Und die anderen? Wissen sie es?"  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nîthiel ahnt etwas. Aber nur ich kenne die Wahrheit." Sie fühlte sich ein wenig erleichterter.  
  
"Warum hast du mich am Leben gelassen?" Ihre Stimme klang dünn und zitterte wie die eines verängstigten Weibes. Er musste sie für ein schwaches, verängstigtes Kind halten! Wütend richtete sie ihren Blick auf den Boden.  
  
"Warum hätte ich dich töten sollen? Du hast mir nichts getan", antwortete Legolas sanft.  
  
Sie starrte ihn lange an. "Ich habe dich in der Hafenstadt beinahe umgebracht! Ist das denn nichts?"  
  
Legolas lachte leise und hob das leere Giftröhrchen.  
  
"Mit schwarzem Feuerdorn? Ich befürchte, jemand hat dich gewaltig übers Ohr gehauen. Meine Mutter hat mir früher ein paar Tropfen Feuerdornsaft in den Saft gemischt und zum Trinken gegeben, damit ich besser schlafen kann. Einem Menschen mag dieses Zeug schaden- bei uns Elben kann es höchstens zu üblen Bauchkrämpfen führen." Er warf das Röhrchen achtlos zur Seite.  
  
"Ich verstehe dich nicht", murmelte sie, "du weißt genau, wer ich bin und was ich verbrochen habe. Warum hast du mich solange im Ungewissen gelassen? Willst du mich quälen? Bereitet es dir Vergnügen, deine Beute zu peinigen, bevor du sie erlegst?"  
  
Sie hatte schon wieder angefangen zu schreien.  
  
Legolas unterbrach sie ruhig: "Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass ich es ganz einfach nur gut mit dir meine?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise. "Nein, das kann ich nicht.", antwortete sie schlicht.  
  
Er streckte eine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus und strich vorsichtig eine Träne von ihrer Wange.  
  
"Du weinst. Das wollte ich nicht."  
  
Er hatte Recht. Fassungslos strich sie über ihre Augen und starrte auf ihre nassglänzenden Finger. Sie weinte. Nach all den Jahren. Sie weinte wirklich.  
  
Die Pferde wieherten unruhig. Draußen in der Dunkelheit geschah etwas, sie spürten es. Legolas senkte seinen Arm und spähte angestrengt in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
"Jemand kommt." Er nahm seinen Bogen und zog sie unsanft am Oberarm mit sich.  
  
"Blutjäger. Sie reiten auf Pferden. Wir müssen die anderen aufwecken!"  
  
******** ******************************************* *********************** 


	16. von dem angriff

12.Kapitel  
  
V o r w o r t :  
  
V o r w o r t :  
  
Mein lieber Fan, du solltest genauer lesen. Im letzten Kap steht nämlich geschrieben: ".....Ich werde morgen nach Osgiliath weiter reiten. Alleine. Ich habe dort noch einige Dinge zu erledigen, die sich nicht aufschieben lassen........"- Also, meine Heldin hatte vorgehabt, alleine weiterzureisen, um sich in Sicherheit und Abstand zwischen sich und Legolas zu bringen.  
  
Über Osgiliath nach Edoras... * g * du hast recht, das wäre ein "kleiner" Umweg (das wäre in etwa so als würde ich von Wien über Rom nach München fahren, hehe ;-)  
  
Legolas eifersüchtig? Gute Idee...mal sehen was ich damit anfangen kann.....  
  
Hehe, und nein, Sarnir ist kein Freak!! Ich hab Oxana doch extra ein wenig Wasser trinken lassen damit es nicht ganz so abstoßend wirkt * hehehehe* !!! (warum glaubt ihr ist er in Wirklichkeit hinausgegangen? Sollte er ihr ins Gesicht sagen dass sie...hehe, eh schon wissen)  
  
Finde es toll, dass es offensichtlich einige "Stammleser" gibt! Hat jemand von euch ein schönes Gedicht oder einen Songtext, den er gerne zu einem Kap hinzufügen möchte? Schickt mir was, wenn euch was Passendes unterkommt!  
  
DANKE für alle Reviews!!! Ihr seid toll!!!!!!! :-*  
  
So, aber jetzt halte ich euch nicht mehr länger auf * g *  
  
************ ***************************************************************  
  
von dem Angriff  
  
Während Oxana ihre Waffen aus dem Zelt holte, weckte Legolas Sarnir, Colen und seine Söhne und Obhart unsanft auf.  
  
Oxana schnallte sich den Waffengurt um und befestigte ihre Armbrust mit einem Riemen an ihrem Rücken. Dann lief sie zum Lagerfeuer und entzündete zwei Fackeln an der verbliebenen Glut.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da streckten auch schon andere Rohirrim ihre verschlafenen Gesichter aus den Zelten und Wagen und mehrere Lichter leuchteten im Lager auf.  
  
Die Männer taumelten schlaftrunken aus ihren Schlafstätten heraus. Sie trugen Schwerter in den Händen oder waren gerade dabei, sie sich umzuschnallen. Als ein Kind von einem der Wagen sprang um sich neugierig heranzuschleichen, jagte Keart es mit scharfen Worten wieder davon.  
  
"Was ist los? Was soll diese Aufregung mitten in der Nacht?" Colen fuhr sich verschlafen über das runzlige Gesicht. Er trug bloß ein weites, weißes Hemd und ein Paar Hosen. Die Schuhe und seinen dunklen Wams hielt er noch in den Händen.  
  
"Blutjäger", erklärte Legolas, "sie haben uns bereits im Düsterwald angegriffen und sind uns offensichtlich gefolgt. Vielleicht haben sie uns auch schon hier erwartet, ich weiß es nicht." Dabei warf er Oxana einen undeutbaren Blick zu.  
  
"Blutjäger?". Colen schien nur langsam zu begreifen. Dann riss er die Augen weit auf und rief: "BLUTJÄGER?! Ihr werdet von diesem blutrünstigen Pack gejagt und sagt zu uns kein Wort davon?!"  
  
Legolas nickte bloß. "Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass sie so schnell aufholen. Aber bitte, lasst es mich ein anderes Mal erklären, wenn uns mehr Zeit bleibt."  
  
Colen grunzte unwillig. "Wenn wir später überhaupt noch Zeit haben".  
  
"Die Leute sollen sich hier versammeln, ihr werdet sie beschützen", befahl Legolas. Wie selbstverständlich hatte er das Kommando über die Männer übernommen. "Wir müssen die Söldner irgendwie vom Lager fortlocken. Den Frauen und Kindern darf nichts geschehen."  
  
Oxana reichte eine Fackel an Bareth weiter. Legolas schien eine Idee zu haben. Er spitzte die Lippen und stieß zwei lange, auf- und abschwellende Pfiffe aus. Ein leises Wiehern kam als Antwort, und nur wenige Augenblicke später trabten die drei elbischen Pferde heran.  
  
"Gib sie mir", verlangte der Prinz von Bareth und nahm den brennenden Kienspan an sich, "Obhart, nimm du die andere. Sarnir, du kommst auch mit. Wir werden sie dazu bringen, uns zu folgen. Die anderen bleiben hier, um die Leute zu verteidigen, sollten sie ins Lager vordringen. Die Söldner sind hinter mir her. Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass jemand anderes meinetwegen zu Schaden kommt."  
  
"Das ist Irrsinn!", rief Oxana aufgebracht. Was wollte er sich beweisen, wenn er jetzt den großen Helden spielte? Man musste nicht Kriegsführung studiert haben um erkennen zu können wie halsbrecherisch sein Vorhaben war!  
  
Colen und die anderen Rohirrim sahen sie an und schienen sich zu wundern was sie eigentlich inmitten der Männer zu suchen hatte. Die Brauen einiger Männer wölbten sich viel sagend, doch Oxana ignorierte die ungläubigen Blicke und sagte eindringlich: "Ihr wisst nicht, wie viele es sind! Wenn wir zusammen hier bleiben sind wir viel stärker!"  
  
"Sie hat Recht", pflichtete Colen ihr überraschender Weise bei, "es ist zu gefährlich. Es könnten Dutzende sein!"  
  
"Ihr würdet in der Dunkelheit nichts sehen", erinnerte Legolas und umgriff seinen Bogen fester, "Sarnir und ich hingegen schon. Obhart ist erfahren genug um sich auf seine anderen Sinne verlassen zu können..."-  
  
"Hoffen wir, dass sie in den letzten Jahren nicht abgestumpft sind", warf der Schiffführer ein-  
  
"...außerdem sind wir alle drei ausgezeichnete Schützen. Ich weiß unsere Kräfte sehr wohl einzuschätzen. Wir werden sie besiegen- denn auch sie sind Nachts so gut wie blind." Er hatte überzeugend zu den Leuten gesprochen und in einem Tonfall, der etwas Endgültiges an sich hatte. Die anderen Männer schienen seinem irrwitzigen Vorhaben tatsächlich keinen Einwände mehr entgegenzubringen haben.  
  
Oxana schluckte hart und presste die Zähne fest aufeinander. Na gut- wenn er sich und die beiden anderen unbedingt umbringen wollte- nur zu! Auf sie wollte ja keiner hören, obwohl sie doch am besten wusste, WIE gefährlich die Blutjäger waren.  
  
Schnaubend drehte sie sich um und stapfte davon.  
  
In nicht allzu großer Ferne auf einem Hügel hörte man Hufschlag und leises Pferdewiehern. Sie versuchte daraus zu erkennen, um wie viele Angreifer es sich handeln konnte. Sie kam auf mindestens ein Dutzend.  
  
Die drei Männer zwangen ihre Pferde herum und ritten ohne ein weiteres Wort durch die Wagenreihen auf die Lärmquelle zu. Als sie an ihr vorbeikamen, glaubte Oxana für eine Sekunde Legolas' Blick auf sich ruhen zu spüren. Sie sah auf und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick in sein Gesicht, das von den Fackeln spärlich erhellt war. Doch bevor sie darin lesen konnte, war er an ihr vorbei und sprengte auf den Hügel zu.  
  
Die folgenden Minuten hatten sie damit zu tun, alle Menschen auf den Platz um das Feuer zu scharen.  
  
Mit gezückten Waffen standen eine Handvoll Rohirrim gemeinsam mit Oxana in einem weiten Kreis um die verängstigte Schar und warteten ab, was geschehen würde.  
  
Oxanas Herz schlug schnell und hart. Das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, war einfach nicht los zu bekommen.  
  
Nervös leckte sie über ihre Lippen und ließ den Blick über die verlassenen Lagerstätten der fahrenden Händler wandern.  
  
Von weit weg ertönte ein hysterisches Wiehern und erste Schreie.  
  
Sie wandte den Kopf.  
  
Zwei tanzende Lichtpunkte in der Entfernung sagten ihr, dass zumindest zwei von den drei Männern noch am Leben waren. Diese Narren! Sie würden diese Nacht nicht überleben! Ihre Wut war verflogen, hatte stattdessen einer ungekannten Ruhelosigkeit Platz gemacht. Angst? Nein, sie kannte Angst- es fühlte sich anders an. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären.  
  
Was geschah dort drüben??  
  
Pfeile surrten durch die Luft. Jemand schrie voller Schmerz auf. Eine der Fackeln fiel zu Boden und erlosch.  
  
Sie hörte laute Stimmen, die zornig und aggressiv klangen.  
  
Dann zwei kurze, hohe Pfiffe.  
  
Oxana fuhr zusammen.  
  
Rawen.  
  
Sie war hier. Hier im Lager.  
  
Obhart und die anderen schienen nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Sie sahen noch immer alle in die andere Richtung, zum Hügel, wo der Kampf stattfand.  
  
Zögernd trat sie nach vor und hob dabei das Schwert.  
  
Zwischen zwei Wagen bewegte sich etwas mattes Silber schimmerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde im schwachen Mondlicht auf.  
  
Oxana sah sich ein letztes Mal nach den anderen um, dann ließ sie ihre Waffe sinken und rannte auf die beiden Wagen zu.  
  
Wer auch immer hier gestanden hatte, er war weg. Oxana bückte sich und fuhr mit spitzen Fingern über den kalten Boden. Einige Grashalme waren geknickt. Kaum jemand an ihrer Stelle hätte Rawens Spuren im Gras bemerkt.  
  
"Rawen?", flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit, doch eine Antwort blieb aus. "Rawen!?", wiederholte sie ein wenig misstrauisch und sah sich um. Das große Zelt vor dem Wagen gehörte den beiden Rohirmädchen.  
  
Automatisch wanderte ihr Blick weiter auf die Reihe von Zelten, in denen sie und die anderen gelegen hatten.  
  
Sie bemerkte die dunkle Gestalt an der Zeltplane eher durch Zufall. Nîthiels Zelt! Wo war eigentlich die Prinzessin?  
  
Schnell sprang sie auf und eilte auf geradem Wege auf Nîthiels Zelt zu. Vermutlich schlief die Elbe noch immer tief und fest und hörte nicht einmal, wie der Fremde sich an das Zelt heranschlich.  
  
Nachdem die drei Männer das Lager verlassen hatten, hatte keiner mehr an die Prinzessin gedacht, auch Oxana nicht. Sie hatte angenommen, Nîthiel sei durch den Lärm aufgeweckt worden. Allerdings hatte sie vergessen, dass die Elbe zuvor einen kleinen "Schlummertrunk" zu sich genommen hatte.  
  
Die Gestalt blieb stehen und drehte sich nach ihr um. Es war Rawen. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos.  
  
Oxana seufzte erleichtert und ließ das Schwert sinken. Endlich begriff sie. Der Angriff diente bloß als Ablenkung, um sie hier raus zu holen! Sie grinste breit. Die beiden waren gekommen um ihr zu helfen, so wie in alten Tagen!  
  
"Rawen! Endlich seid ihr hier!" Sie seufzte tief. "Es war schon ziemlich knapp. Er weiß es. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich verschwinden und...."  
  
Sie kam nicht mehr dazu, weiter zu sprechen. Silaid war lautlos von hinten auf sie zugetreten und zog ihr einen Holzprügel über den Schädel. Sie klatschte auf den Boden wie ein nasser Sack. Sekundelang war sie unfähig, sich zu bewegen und kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht an.  
  
Dann drehte sie stöhnend den Kopf, um nach Rawen zu sehen, doch die Elbe war bereits im Zelt verschwunden.  
  
Warmes Blut sammelte sich langsam in ihrer Mundhöhle. Silaids Gestalt begann vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen, als er vor sie trat.  
  
"Was...?"  
  
Sie begriff nicht. Warum tat Rawen nichts??  
  
"Dieses Mal musst du alleine aus dem Schlamassel herauskommen", meckerte der Halbork böse.  
  
Er trug Kleider in der Farbe der Nacht und ein Dolch schimmerte an seinem Gürtel. Er und seine gelb funkelnden Augen waren das Einzige, das sie deutlich erkennen konnte.  
  
Plötzlich versetzte er ihren einen Fußtritt in den Bauch und zwang sie mit zahllosen weiteren harten Tritten, sich auf den Rücken zu wälzen.  
  
Oxana schnappte japsend nach Luft und krümmte sich vor Qual. In ihren Augen brannten Tränen des Schmerzes. Ihre Arme schlangen sich krampfhaft um ihren Körper, vergebens versuchte sie, an Luft zu gelangen. Er hatte ihr eine, wenn nicht mehrere Rippen gebrochen.  
  
Sie hustete qualvoll, spuckte dabei Blut.  
  
Silaid beugte sich über sie, zog seinen Dolch und grinste breit. Langsam näherte er die scharfe Spitze ihrem Gesicht und drehte sie erwartungsvoll. Merkte denn niemand, dass sie sich in Gefahr befand?? Wo blieb einer der Elben, Obhart oder die Rohir?!? Legolas??? Doch dieses Mal war niemand hier, der ihr zu Hilfe geeilt wäre, und sie hatte keinen Atem, um einen Hilfeschrei auszustoßen. Angst ergriff von ihrer Seele Besitz.  
  
Der Halbork lächelte.  
  
"Darauf habe ich schon lange gewartet", zischte er böse.  
  
Sie sah den Schlag nicht kommen, der ihr das Bewusstsein raubte.  
  
************************** ******************************************* ********************  
  
N a c h w o r t :  
  
Wie oft hab ich sie eigentlich am ende eines kaps eigentlich schon ohnmächtig werden lassen? Ich darf mir das auf keinen Fall zur Gewohnheit werden lassen * gg * Hm...verliert sie jetzt ihre Augen?? Meine Güte, jetzt wird mir erst richtig bewusst, welche Macht in meinen Händen liegt....HARHARHAR... 


	17. von böse grinsenden elben

V o w o r t :  
  
@alle reviewer: es ist halb elf abends. Meine augen tun weh. Ich hab mir grad den hdr zum zweiten mal angesehen, wieder auf englisch. Ich finde, legolas sieht genial aus in hellblau. Und ich habe mir vorgenommen, dieses kap zum dritten mal neu zu schreiben. Glaubt nicht, ich hätte nichts getan, bloß weil nichts online war.  
  
Allgemein:  
  
-wie heißt die ff, die ich kritisieren soll? Ich würd furchtbar gern!!  
  
-Na gut, dann mach ich oxana eben wieder härter. Stimmt, sie ist ein bisschen soft geworden.  
  
-ich finde nirgends informationen über trolle oder das weiße gebirge. Es ist zum verzweifeln.  
  
schreibt keiner von euch gedichte?  
  
gähn. Schlaf. Ich brauche schlaf.  
  
Das lied ist schön, ich bin zu müde um einen zusammenhang mit der geschichte zu finden.  
  
******************************** ************************************  
  
* * *  
  
Who can say  
  
when the roads meet  
  
that love might be  
  
in your heart  
  
And who can say  
  
when the day sleeps  
  
if the night keeps  
  
all your heart  
  
* * *  
  
(enya: only time)  
  
***************************************** ****************************  
  
Es war dunkel und blieb dunkel als sie die Augen aufschlug.  
  
Eine geschlagene Minute lang starrte sie vor sich hin und fragte sich, ob sie denn schon wirklich wach war.  
  
Schlief sie?  
  
Oder war sie...tot?  
  
Möglicherweise war das hier ja der Ort, an dem schlechte Menschen nach ihrem Tod hinkamen. Ihr Kopf pochte im Rhythmus ihres Herzens, sie spürte, dass eine Hälfte ihres Gesichtes angeschwollen war.  
  
Konnte man denn überhaupt noch etwas spüren, wenn man tot war?  
  
Dann hörte sie plötzlich Schritte, Schatten begannen auf den durchsichtigen Wänden um sie herum zu tanzen und ein blendendes Licht erschien dort, wo ihre Füße waren.  
  
Sekundenlang sah sie überhaupt nichts, so grell erschien ihr die ungewohnte Helligkeit.  
  
Eine angenehm weiche, junge Frauenstimme sprach: "Bleibt ruhig Oxana, Ihr seid in Sicherheit. Die Blutjäger sind weg. Die Männer haben sie vertrieben."  
  
Blutjäger?  
  
Oxana blinzelte verständnislos und hob den Kopf, um die Frau ein klein wenig besser erkennen zu können.  
  
Augenblicklich explodierte ein furchtbarer Schmerz in ihrer Brust.  
  
Mit einem erstickten Keuchen ließ sie den Kopf wieder fallen.  
  
Ach ja. Die Blutjäger. Silaid.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich verschwommen an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht. Oder war es in dieser Nacht gewesen?  
  
"Wo...wie...wo bin ich hier?"  
  
Die Frau beugte sich über sie und lächelte. Es war ein warmes, angenehmes Lächeln aus einem schönen Gesicht. Die Frau hatte große, dunkelblaue Augen und leicht gerötete Wangen. Lockiges, goldblondes Haar umrahmte ihr ovales Antlitz. Sie war ohne Zweifel eine Rohir, und irgendwoher glaubte Oxana sie zu kennen.  
  
"Im Zelt der hohen Dame. Ihr wart fast zwei Stunden ohne Bewusstsein."  
  
Zwei Stunden also. Das war weniger, als sie erwartet hatte.  
  
Nîthiels Zelt?!  
  
Oxanas Blick zuckte beinahe panisch umher.  
  
Nun, das hier war zwar nicht unbedingt der Ort der Verdammnis, den sie sich vorgestellt hatte, kam ihm aber bereits sehr nahe.  
  
"Die Blutjäger haben sie...entführt. Aber keine Sorge, man trifft bereits Vorbereitungen, ihnen zu folgen!" Die junge Frau schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln.  
  
Nîthiel war entführt worden.  
  
Augenblicklich begann es hinter ihrer Stirn zu arbeiten.  
  
Es war klar, was Rawen vorhatte: Sie würde die Beute zum Jäger locken, denn offensichtlich wusste sie nun, dass der Jäger die Beute nicht mehr länger überraschen konnte.  
  
"Oh, entschuldigt bitte, mein Name ist Nathana. Ich bin die Frau Kearts und habe mich um Eure Wundern versorgt, als man Euch gefunden hat."  
  
Oxana sah an sich hinab. Um ihren Brustkorb lag ein fester, weißer Verband, ihr linker Oberarm war ebenfalls bandagiert.  
  
Nun fiel ihr endgültig wieder alles ein. Doch es war nicht viel. Sie erinnerte sich daran, das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben. Danach war sie kurz aufgewacht und hatte sich gewundert, wo denn Silaid und das Lager hinverschwunden waren und warum man sie festhielt, als sie sich vor Schmerzen aufgebäumt hatte.  
  
Sie hatte Nathanas Gesicht gesehen, und sie glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass auch Sarnir hier gewesen war.  
  
Danach war sie wieder ohnmächtig geworden.  
  
"Was ist passiert? Wo sind die anderen?"  
  
Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf, ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust, auch wenn ihr kurz Schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
  
Nathana beobachtete sie missbilligend. "Man hat Euch am Boden liegend entdeckt, einer der Blutjäger stand über Euch und machte sich an Euren Haaren zu schaffen. Mein Mann und zwei andere haben den...das Wesen vertrieben und Euch sogleich ins nächste Zelt geschafft."  
  
"Und was ist mit Legolas, Obhart und den anderen?"  
  
Nathana machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.  
  
"Das fand ich seltsam", murmelte sie, "denn der Kampf war sehr schnell wieder vorüber. Die Blutjäger haben sich mit auffallender Schnelligkeit wieder zurückgezogen. Dem Prinzen gelang es, einen von ihnen zu fangen. Doch als man ihn befragte, wer denn hinter all dem stände, rammte er sich einen Dolch ins Herz."  
  
"Oh." Oxana schluckte. Langsam aber sicher begann ihr diese ganze Angelegenheit unheimlich zu werden.  
  
Wer war dieser "Thalaron", ihr geheimnisvoller Auftraggeber? Wie mächtig war dieser Mann, dass Söldner sich für ihn opferten und ihre Kollegen verrieten? Und warum wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass Legolas aus einem anderen Grund als Untreue beseitigt werden sollte?  
  
Nathana streckte plötzlich ihren Arm aus und zwang sie sanft, sich wieder flach auf die zahlreichen Felle und Decken zu legen.  
  
"Ihr braucht jetzt viel Ruhe. Mindestens eine Eurer Rippen ist gebrochen und es kann sein, dass noch mehr in Euch zerbrochen ist. Versucht zu schlafen. Ich werde gehen und etwas Heiltee für Euch zubereiten, der Euch tief und ruhig schlafen lässt."  
  
Damit stand sie auf und verließ geduckt das Zelt. Die Lampe ließ sie am Boden stehen. Oxana wartete, bis Nathanas Schritte verklungen waren, dann fischte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen nach dem Licht und hielt es in die Luft.  
  
Der schwache Schein enthüllte verschiedenste Gegenstände in dem kleinen Zelt: Ein vollgepackter, verschnürter Rucksack, der beinahe platzte, eine lederne Tasche, ein kleines Holzkistchen.....  
  
Oxana streckte die Finger nach dem Kistchen aus und zog es näher.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie es und staunte über dessen Inhalt: Drei winzige, silberne Döschen mit eingravierten Verzierungen, zwei blaue Fläschchen mit duftender Flüssigkeit darin, Armbänder, Ringe, Halsbänder. Sie suchte nach dem grünen Collier, doch wie es schien legte die Elbe das Teil selbst Nachts nicht ab.  
  
Neugierig öffnete sie eines der silbernen Döschen und hielt es näher an die Lampe. Es beinhaltete eine schwarze, fettigglänzende Paste, die sich leicht auf den Fingern verreiben ließ. Das musste wohl Nîthiels Aufstrich sein, der ihr stets das Aussehen einer bösen Hexe verliehen hatte. Oxana tauchte einen Finger tief in die dunkle Schmiere und zeichnete damit einen Kreis auf ihren Handrücken.  
  
Jemand kam.  
  
Oxana erschrak furchtbar, warf das Döschen achtlos in die Kiste zurück, klappte diese zu und schaffte es gerade noch, sie etwas von sich fort zu schieben, bevor die Zeltplane aufgeschlagen wurde und Sarnir eintrat.  
  
"Alae! Nathana sagte mir, dass du wach bist!" Er lächelte erfreut und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen. "Ich musste noch die Verletzungen einiger anderer verbinden, bevor ich nach dir sehen konnte. Nathanas Neffe, der Sohn ihrer Schwester, wurde von dem Blutjäger niedergeschlagen, der dich so zugerichtet hat. Es geht ihm nicht sehr gut. Wenn wir Pech haben, wird er den Tag nicht überleben. Legolas macht sich große Vorwürfe deswegen."  
  
Silaid hatte den Jungen niedergeschlagen? Es war ein Wunder dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war!  
  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Es geht schon wieder", antwortete Oxana wahrheitsgemäß. Es war seltsam, doch sie fühlte sich tatsächlich besser als noch vor wenigen Minuten. "Deine Palúrien - Blätter scheinen Wunder zu wirken".  
  
Der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Elben wurde schlagartig ernst. Hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt?  
  
"Darüber wollte ich ohnehin noch mit dir sprechen", meinte er und zog die Decke weg, die ihre Beine bedeckte. Oxana begriff nicht was er vorhatte, als er nach ihrem Bein griff und einer genauen Musterung unterzog.  
  
"Dürfte ich fragen was das soll?", fragte sie ärgerlich, als er plötzlich auch noch begann, sanft über ihre Wade zu streichen.  
  
"Bei Palúrien Yavanna selbst, das ist wirklich erstaunlich". Er sah kopfschüttelnd auf und griff nach der Lampe, um ihr zu zeigen, was er meinte.  
  
Oxana starrte auf ihr Bein. "Was ist damit?", Antwortete sie dumpf, "ich sehe nichts!"  
  
Sarnir lachte leise. "Das ist es ja gerade!", rief er, "deine Verletzungen! Die, die du dir bei dem ersten Angriff der Söldner zugezogen hast! Sie sind vollständig verheilt- nicht eine Narbe ist noch zu sehen!"  
  
Oxanas Kinnlade klappte nach unten. Er hatte Recht. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie völlig auf die Verletzung vergessen, sie hatte weder geschmerzt noch hatte sie sich entzündet. Es war ihr klar gewesen, dass sie gutes Heilfleisch hatte. Aber SO gutes....?  
  
"Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass sie Blätter bei einem Menschen eine solche Wirkung zeigen!", lachte Sarnir, ganz der Arzt und Wissenschaftler. "Wirklich erstaunlich! Bist du sicher, dass kein elbisches Blut in deinen Adern fließt?"  
  
Oxana schnappte nach Luft. "Also hör mal!", motzte sie beleidigt, "das geht nun wirklich zu weit! Eure Elbenmagie scheint eben bei mir besser zu wirken als bei manchen anderen, na und? Das heißt nicht, dass einer meiner Vorfahren spitze Ohren hatte!"  
  
Sarnir zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, vielleicht hast du ja Recht. Wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich bloß ein reiner Zufall."  
  
Schweigen. Unangenehmes Schweigen, das viele unangenehme Gedanken hervorrief.  
  
Elben in ihrer Verwandtschaft? Unsinn! Ihre Eltern stammten aus Ithilien und waren beider mit absoluter Sicherheit Menschen gewesen. Jawohl, menschlichere Menschen hatte es nie gegeben! Ein fast kindischer Trotz stieg in ihr auf. Sie eine Elbe? Pah! Ja, natürlich. Am Ende war sie gar noch mit Legolas verwandt... . Also wirklich, mit so etwas scherzte man nicht!  
  
Sarnir stand auf. "Ruh dich aus! Die anderen werden später noch einmal kurz vorbeisehen, bevor wir gehen."  
  
"Ihr folgt ihnen?"  
  
Sarnir nickte. "Wir brechen in einer Stunde auf. Leider können wir dich nicht mitnehmen, auch wenn deine Verletzungen sehr gut und schnell heilen."  
  
Oxana nickte. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit.  
  
Sie war frei.  
  
Endlich.  
  
Als Sarnir gegangen war, lachte sie leise und atmete tief durch.  
  
Osgiliath, ich komme, dachte sie grinsend.  
  
********************************* ********************************* ***********  
  
Während sie still dalag und dem Rat Sarnirs Folgen zu leisten versuchte, wurden draußen zunehmend Stimmen lauter.  
  
Pferde wieherten, Leute stapften draußen am Zelt vorbei. Zu diesem Lärm gesellte sich zusätzlich das entfernte Grollen der Dämmerung. Schnell verwandelte sich die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit in ein dunkles Grau und Oxana beobachtete schwarze Schatten an der Zeltplane tanzen.  
  
Draußen herrschte Unruhe, und obwohl sie müde war und sich den Schlaf herbeisehnte, ergriff sie auch von ihr Besitz. Nathana kam, reichte ihr eine Schale herben Tee, von dem sie aber nur wenige Schlucke nahm und ihn wegstellte, sobald die Rohir das Zelt wieder verlassen hatte.  
  
Ihr war nicht danach, sich von irgendwelchen Kräuteressenzen einschläfern zu lassen.  
  
Stattdessen sammelte sie all ihren Mut, versuchte, nicht an den Schmerz zu denken und stand auf.  
  
Es war nicht halb so schlimm, wie sie befürchtet hatte.  
  
Sie bückte sich nach ihren Kleidern, die zusammengeknüllt am Eingang lagen und zog nacheinander Hemd, Hose, Kleid und Stiefel an. Sogar die ledernen Armschoner legte sie an. Wasser war keines in dem engen Zelt, und so rieb sie sich den Schlaf mit den Fingern aus den Augen und kämmte anschließend damit ihr zersaustes Haar.  
  
Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass ein guter Teil davon fehlte. Silaid hatte ihre Haarlänge etwa um die Hälfte reduziert, indem er ihren Zopf abgeschnitten hatte. Wussten die Götter welchen Sinn der Halbork in dieser Aktion gesehen hatte- nun ja, wenigstens waren ihre Augen noch da.  
  
Vorsichtig spähte sie nach draußen. Das Lager war im Begriff zu erwachen, einige Leute bauten Zelte ab und luden Gestänge und Planen auf die Wagen, andere tränkten die Pferde.  
  
Dort, wo am Vortag das Feuer entzündet worden war, standen eine Handvoll Männer, die sich lautstark unterhielten. Oxana erkannte Legolas und Sarnir darunter und war sich fast sicher, dass auch Obhart , Colen und seine Söhne dabeistanden.  
  
Sie zögerte nach draußen zu treten.  
  
Ein ungutes Gefühl begann sich in ihrer Magengegend auszubreiten, als sie die Männer sah. Gar nicht weit entfernt von ihnen wurden die Pferde der Elben gesattelt und aufgezäumt. Offensichtlich wurden Vorbereitungen für einen längeren Ritt getroffen. Sie sollte besser im Zelt warten bis sie verschwunden waren. Andererseits... sie wollte wissen, was ihre alte Reisegruppe vorhatte.  
  
Nun, was sollte schon passieren? Die Männer würden sie kaum mitnehmen, in ihrem Zustand.  
  
Selbstsicher richtete sie sich auf und marschierte auf die Männergruppe zu.  
  
Obhart bemerkte sie als erster, denn er sah direkt in ihre Richtung.  
  
In seinem Gesicht mischte sich Verwirrung mit Entsetzen, als er sie erblickte.  
  
Jegliche Gespräche verstummten, diejenigen, die ihr den Rücken zuwandten, drehten sich überrascht zu ihr um. Auch in ihren Mienen spiegelte sich Schreck wieder.  
  
Zwischen Oxanas Augen entstand eine tiefe Falte. Sie griff sich ins Haar und strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Als sie heran war, fragte sie ärgerlich: " Was habt ihr erwartet? Dass mir der Söldner einen hübschen Haarschnitt verpasst hat? Warum starrt ihr so?!"  
  
Obhart begann übers ganze Gesicht zu grinsen, biss sich auf die Lippen. Sarnir starrte wieder einmal zur Seite, damit sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Einige der Rohirrim taten es ihm gleich, andere starrten sie noch immer ungläubig an.  
  
Legolas räusperte sich, entschuldigte sich bei den Männern und ging mit ihr ein Stück beiseite.  
  
Oxana machte ein trotziges Gesicht. "Du brauchst gar nicht erst versuchen, mich wieder ins Zelt zurückzuschicken. Bei dem Lärm, den ihr hier draußen veranstaltet, kann man einfach nicht schlafen. Außerdem möchte ich wissen was ihr vorhabt. Ich..."  
  
"Hier!"  
  
Legolas nahm ein Schild, das an einem Wagenrad lehnte und hielt es ihr hin. In dem mittleren Teil des Schildes, der aus Metall bestand, konnte Oxana ihr Spiegelbild sehen.  
  
Ein rothaariger Silaid grinste ihr daraus entgegen.  
  
Peinlich.  
  
Peinlich!  
  
Bei allen Göttern, was für eine Blamage.......  
  
Irgendwie hatte sie wohl darauf vergessen, dass noch immer Schminke an ihren Fingern klebte. Nun hatte sie sich das Zeug ungewollt um die Augen und auf die Nase geschmiert. Zusätzlich war ihr Gesicht übersäht von prächtig schillernden, blauen, grünen und roten Schwellungen und Abschürfungen.  
  
Ihre abgesäbelten, roten Haare, die wie züngelnde Flammen ihr Gesicht umrahmten gaben ihrer abschreckenden Erscheinung den letzten Schliff.  
  
Kein Wunder dass die Männer so gestarrt hatten.  
  
Hastig drehte Oxana der Gruppe den Rücken zu und begann sich die Farbe vom Gesicht zu reiben.  
  
Als das Ärgste verwischt war, drehte sie sich mit steinernstem Gesicht zu Legolas um.  
  
Ihre Ohren glühten noch immer vor Schamgefühl, doch sie war zu stolz, um auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen. Sie hasste es, wenn man sie auslachte. Und sie würde es ganz besonders hassen, wenn dieser Elb sie auslachte.  
  
Glücklicherweise schien er im Moment Wichtigeres im Sinn zu haben.  
  
"Sarnir sagte, deine Verletzungen heilen wunderbar schnell", meinte Legolas. Sein Blick glitt ihren Körper hinab. Wieder wurde ihr heiß. Sie räusperte sich unruhig.  
  
"Och", winkte sie ab, "er übertreibt. Ich brauche mindestens noch drei Tage Bettruhe".  
  
Sie hustete kurz, schniefte, blinzelte und lächelte angeschlagen .  
  
Dann klopfte sie auf ihre Schulter und verzog den Mund. "Sie tut verdammt weh".  
  
Legolas warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Männer hinter sich, die noch immer abwartend zu ihnen hinsahen.  
  
Dann nahm er sie an der Hand und führte sie hinter einen der Wagen, sodass die Männer sie nicht mehr sehen konnten.  
  
Er blieb vor ihr stehen und blickte eindringlich in ihre Augen.  
  
"Wer ist hinter mir her?", fragte er.  
  
Oxana hielt seinem Blick nur für wenige Sekunden stand, dann starrte sie an ihm vorbei auf die wenigen Pferde, die noch friedlich auf den grauen Hügeln grasten.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie flach.  
  
Legolas schwieg für einige Sekunden. Dann atmete er tief durch.  
  
"Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Verrate es mir und unsere Wege werden sich hier trennen. Ich kenne dein Geheimnis, doch ich verspreche , es für mich behalten. Vorrausgesetzt, du sagst mir, wer den Auftrag gab, mich zu töten."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte Oxana dumpf, "und nun lass mich. Ich fühle mich nicht gut. Ich sollte mich hinlegen."  
  
Sie drehte sich um, um zu gehen, da packte sie der Elb mit ungekannter Heftigkeit an den Schultern und riss sie herum.  
  
Oxana sog schmerzhaft Luft ein und erschrak zugleich.  
  
"Hör auf mit diesem Unsinn!", Zischte der Elb und seine Augen funkelten zornig, "warum schützt zu sie? Sieh dir an, was sie mit dir gemacht haben, deine FREUNDE! Du bist blind, wenn du nicht siehst, dass sie dich verraten haben!"  
  
Oxana schlug seine Arme von ihren Schultern und blitzte ihn böse an.  
  
"Du weißt nicht, was sie für mich getan haben!", fauchte sie aufgebracht, "du hast keine Ahnung von mir oder von dem, was ich durchgemacht habe! Du nennst mich blind? Sieh dich doch selbst an! Läufst einer Frau hinterher, die du nicht einmal liebst!"  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Zunge.  
  
Verdammt, warum ließ sie sich von diesem dämlichen Elben immer wieder aus der Fassung bringen? Er brachte sie dazu, Dinge zu sagen, die sie nicht sagen wollte.  
  
Und vor allem: Er brachte sie dazu, Dinge zu denken, die sie nicht denken sollte.  
  
Legolas schwieg. Seine Augen waren dunkel, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos.  
  
Dann nickte er langsam.  
  
"Nun gut. Du willst mir nicht sagen, wer mich töten will und meine Verlobte entführt hat? Dann werde ich dich dazu bringen, es mir zu sagen."  
  
Oxana lachte abfällig. "Willst du mir etwa drohen?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm mit."  
  
**************************************************** ************************  
  
Die Männer starrten den Prinzen fassungslos an.  
  
Obhart räusperte sich.  
  
"Hoheit...ähm...entschuldigt, aber ich halte das für eine schlechte Idee."  
  
Einige nickten und murrten zustimmend.  
  
Oxana nickte am heftigsten.  
  
"Eine sehr , sehr schlechte Idee", wiederholte sie zustimmend, "sehr schlecht und sehr undurchdacht. Ich werde euch doch alle bloß aufhalten! Außerdem bin ich doch eine Frau und..."  
  
"Du reitest mit".  
  
Oxana blinzelte. So kannte sie ihn nicht. So befehlerisch und streng. Die Endgültigkeit in seiner Stimme brachte selbst sie für einige Momente zum Schweigen.  
  
Nicht aber Obhart.  
  
"Hoheit, sie ist verletzt! Meiner Meinung nach wäre es besser wenn..."-  
  
-"HABE ICH DICH ETWA NACH DEINER MEINUNG GEFRAGT?"  
  
Die Rohirrim sahen einander erschrocken an, beobachteten die Blicke, die zwischen Prinzen und Schiffführer gewechselt wurden.  
  
Schließlich senkte Obhart gehorsam den Kopf und widersprach nicht weiter.  
  
Oxana starrte Legolas fassungslos an. Für einige Sekunden war sie sprachlos. Dieser Elb glaubte doch tatsächlich, dass er ihr Vorschriften machen konnte!!!!  
  
Das war doch grotesk!  
  
Die einzige Möglichkeit, sie dazu zu bewegen, Nîthiel zu folgen, bestand darin, sie gefesselt und geknebelt hinterher zu schleifen.  
  
Nicht im Traum dachte sie daran diesem Selbstmordkommando beizutreten! Da konnte sie sich stattdessen doch gleich die Raurosfälle hinabstürzen, dann würde ihr Tod wenigstens kurz und schmerzlos werden!  
  
"Nein".  
  
Legolas blinzelte und sah sie an, als hätte er sie erst jetzt bemerkt.  
  
"Ach?"  
  
Sie nickte heftig und reckte kampflustig das Kinn.  
  
"Nein. Ich werde nicht mitkommen. Ich WEIGERE mich mitzukommen."  
  
Legolas' Augenbrauen wölbten sich. Als er ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, unterbrach ihn Sarnir:  
  
"Prinz, verzeiht, aber welchen Sinn hätte es, sie mitzunehmen?"  
  
Legolas' Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Er begann gemein zu grinsen.  
  
Oxana lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Ein böse grinsender Elb war kein gutes Zeichen, oh nein.....  
  
Er hatte etwas vor. Sie sah es in seinen Augen. Da war etwas! Er würde doch nicht..?  
  
"Sie weiß als einzige, wohin die Blutjäger Nîthiel bringen werden."  
  
Oxana erbleichte.  
  
Einige der Männer begannen unruhig zu murmeln, warfen ihr misstrauische Blicke zu.  
  
Sie starrte Legolas' an.  
  
"Und wenn du nicht mitkommst werden sie auch erfahren WOHER du es weißt", stand in seinen Augen geschrieben.  
  
Dieser Bastard.  
  
Dieser hinterhältige, verruchte, böswillige, arglistige ......  
  
Er konnte doch nicht...! Das war doch nicht fair!!!  
  
Er erpresste sie!!!!!  
  
"Und woher weißt du das? Von deinem Onkel im grauen Gebirge?"  
  
Oxana zuckte unter Obharts scharfzüngigen Worten zusammen wie unter Peitschenhieben.  
  
Ihr Blick irrte unruhig umher. Plötzlich verspürte sie das dringende Verlangen sich umzudrehen und zu laufen, laufen, laufen....  
  
Aber da stand zufälligerweise auf einmal Sarnir ein Stückchen neben und gleichzeitig hinter ihr und eine Flucht war somit aussichtslos. Zufall?? Ahnte er etwas??  
  
Wenn die Rohirrim herausfanden, WER sie in Wirklichkeit war, würden sie ihr kaum mehr Zeit geben, ihre Unschuld zu beteuern. Nathanas Neffe lag im Sterben, und die Leute brauchten einen Schuldigen. Sie würden sie vermutlich lynchen.  
  
Von einem Moment auf den anderen schien sich alles und jeder gegen sie verschworen zu haben. Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
"Nun gut, ich werde euch begleiten", presste sie mit bebender Stimme hervor und rang sich ein falsches Lächeln ab. Obharts Frage ließ sie unbeantwortet, was den Argwohn der Rohirrim zusätzlich verstärkte.  
  
"Gut", lächelte Legolas kühl. "Dann sag Nathana, sie soll dir das Nötigste zusammenpacken. Sarnir- du wirst ihr dabei behilflich sein."  
  
********************************* ********************* *******************  
  
Wie sie diesen Elben hasste. Zitternd vor Wut drehte sie sich um und ging.  
  
Legolas warf ihr einen zornig- verwirrten Blick nach.  
  
Er wusste selbst nicht so recht, warum er das getan hatte.  
  
******************* *********************************************************  
  
N a c h w o r t : Ohoh, ich glaube, Legolas ist nun extrem unsympathisch und gemein. Ich hab noch so viele Ideen, aber zur Zeit tun mir die Finger weh und ich kann nicht mehr. Ich muss noch BU lernen. Ich wird es auch nicht mehr durchlesen, darum sry für viele fehler.  
  
Freuet euch auf das nächste Kapitel, denn es wird lang!  
  
Und DANKEEEEEEEEE für eure tollen Reviews!!!  
  
MEHR DAVON!!!!!!!! ;-))))) 


	18. Von Eis, Schneestürmen und damit in Verb...

Von Eis, Schneestürmen und damit in Verbindung stehenden Problemen  
  
V o r w o r t :  
  
Mhm.was einem so alles durch den Kopf geht, nachdem man eine 5 bekommen hat...  
  
Ich hasse die Lehrerin.....der Winter ist Schuld....die Schule engt mich in meiner persönlichen Freiheit ein.....brate nie, NIEMALS Fischstäbchen in drei Zentimeter hoher Pflanzenöllacke an, sonst wird dir so elendig übel wie mir gerade ist....., die Natur des Menschen schreibt ihm vor, dass er vor Winterbeginn fett wird und dann den ganzen Winter durchschläft- Schule sollte daher im Winter abgeschafft werden, die sog. "Winterschlafferien" sollte eingeführt werden......ich hätte vielleicht auch mehr lernen können....ach nöööööö, ich hab keine Lust.... * gähn * . Ich sollte mein Experiment "Wie lange überlebe ich schulisch ohne zu lernen?" an dieser Stelle abbrechen............  
  
**************************************************************** ***********  
ein wildes Leben  
  
brodelt da drin....  
  
und ich habe Angst  
  
dass es alles  
  
um mich fortreißt  
  
wenn ich mich  
  
auch nur  
  
ein wenig öffne  
  
®by Hans Flemming (ich hab es frei aus dem Gedächtnis geschrieben, darum könnte was daran falsch sein)  
  
************************ ***************************************************  
  
Sauer warf sie Sarnir einen Seitenblick zu.  
  
Legolas hatte ihr einen Kinderwärter verpasst. Den Gedanken an eine Flucht konnte sie sich somit sparen.  
  
Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wen sie im Moment mehr hasste- Nîthiel, die sich doch tatsächlich getraut hatte, ihr zu drohen! - oder Legolas, der sie auf so arglistige Weise dazu brachte, dieser Verrückten zu folgen.  
  
Nathana erwartete sie mit besorgtem Antlitz.  
  
"Eine solche Reise kann recht schmerzhaft für Euch werden", meinte die Rohir kopfschüttelnd, "ich verstehe den Prinzen nicht..."- "Ich auch nicht", unterbrach Oxana wütend, "aber offensichtlich bleibt mir keine andere Wahl."  
  
Das, schwor sie sich in diesem Moment, würde sie ihm heimzahlen.  
  
Schweigend holte sie ihren Mantel und die Armbrust aus dem Zelt, während Nathana sich um das Reiseproviant zu kümmern begann.  
  
Sarnir blieb in ihrer Nähe stehen. Er schien sich unwohl zu fühlen.  
  
"Was gestern Nacht geschehen ist, war...", begann er und starrte auf den Boden -  
  
"Was gestern Nacht geschehen ist war nichts als ein einmaliger Ausrutscher", fiel sie ihm ins Wort, ihm den Rücken zugewandt.  
  
Mühsam schlang sie den Lederriemen, an dem ihre Armbrust befestigt war, um ihren Oberkörper.  
  
"Vergiss am besten alles, was ich gesagt oder getan habe. Ich war betrunken und müde. Ich schlage vor, wir belassen es bei Freundschaft. Du bist doch damit einverstanden?"  
  
Sie blickte in abwartend an. Als er nicht reagierte, drehte sie sich genervt um, um nach ihrem Mantel zu fischen.  
  
"Gut. Dann lass uns die Sache vergessen und nicht mehr darüber sprechen, in Ordnung?"  
  
Er nickte verstört.  
  
Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob sie ihn verletzt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sich mehr erwartet, wer wusste?  
  
Aber es war ihr egal. Sie war zornig und brachte irgendjemanden, an dem sie diesen Zorn auslassen konnte. Niemand nahm auf sie und ihre Wünsche Rücksicht, warum sollte es umgekehrt anders sein?  
  
Die Versammlung am Lagerplatz hatte sich aufgelöst . Obhart führte Dollaur zu Oxana hin und reichte ihr die Zügel.  
  
Oxana starrte den Hengst dumpf an. Sogar er sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. Vermutlich hatte ihn noch keiner gefüttert.  
  
"Es sieht so aus, als würdest du doch noch länger als geplant mit uns reisen", lächelte Obhart.  
  
Doch es wirkte falsch. Wieviel wussten er und Sarnir tatsächlich?  
  
Oxana erwiderte sein Lächeln mit der selben, nicht vorhandenen Herzlichkeit.  
  
"So sieht es aus."  
  
***************** ********************************* ************************  
  
Innerhalb einer einzigen Stunde waren alle Vorbereitungen für einen langen Ritt getroffen.  
  
Nathana übergab ihnen in aller Eile ihre Abschiedsgeschenke- es war eine Pfeife und etwas Tabak für jeden, auch einen Schlauch mit Wein befestigte sie an jeder Satteltasche.  
  
Ihre Mäntel hatte sie zumindest notdürftig ausgebessert und gab sie ihnen mit.  
  
Ferner reichte Bareth Obhart grinsend ein großes Stück Seife, ohne ihm die genauere Bedeutung dieses ungewöhnlichen Geschenks zu erklären.  
  
Für Oxana hielt Kearts Frau ein Leinensäckchen mit einer angenehm riechenden Gewürzmischung bereit, die in heißem Wasser aufgekocht einen schmerzlindernden und entzündungshemmenden Tee lieferte.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten und bedankten sich in kürzester Form und entschuldigten sich für alle Unannehmlichkeiten, die sie den Menschen bereitet hatten. Es gab einen Toten zu beklagen, Aborn, der junge Bursche, der sich Silaid in den Weg gestellt hatte.  
  
Ach ja, und darüber hinaus gesellte sich den vieren ein weiterer Reisekamerad hinzu: Colen.  
  
Der alte Rohir hatte, die Einwände seiner Söhne und deren Frauen außer Acht lassend, darauf bestanden, mit ihnen zu reiten. Schließlich habe er fast vier Jahrzehnte als Stadtwache gedient und wusste mit Schwert und Bogen umzugehen.  
  
"Hoffen wir, dass er auf der Reise nicht vergisst, was ein Schwert überhaupt ist", hatte Obhart darauf hämisch eingeworfen. Man konnte ihm ansehen, was er von Colens eigentlich ehrenhafter Bitte hielt- nämlich nichts. Legolas hatte den Schiffführer darauf scharf zurecht gewiesen und Colens Vorschlag höflich angenommen.  
  
Offenbar glaubte er, dem Rohir damit einen Gefallen zu erweisen, denn dieser hatte gesagt, er wolle wenigstens noch einmal in seinem Leben eine Heldentat vollbringen, bevor er das Zeitliche segnete.  
  
"Eine verletzte Frau und ein Greis, dem die Gicht, nicht der Feind das Schwert aus den Händen prellt ", hörte sie Obharts gedämpfte Stimme hinter sich, "das kann ja heiter werden."  
  
Einerseits ärgerte sie diese Schwarzmalerei, andererseits konnte sie den Schiffführer verstehen. Die Blutjäger würden wohl kaum schreiend die Flucht ergreifen, wenn sie drei Krieger, einen alten Greis und eine blasse, verletzte Frau sich annähern sahen.  
  
******************* ********************************************************  
  
Mit dem Aufgang der Sonne folgten sie den Spuren der Blutjäger nach Süden.  
  
Bareth und Keart versprachen, am Hofe Thengels von den Vorfällen zu berichten und sie zu entschuldigen.  
  
Die Krönung würden sie wohl verpassen. Legolas reichte ihnen seinen Dolch als Beweis dafür, dass er sie geschickt hatte.  
  
"Niemand kann mir diese Waffe abnehmen", behauptete er, "wenn sie sie sehen, werden sie wissen, dass ihr die Wahrheit sprecht."  
  
Sie ritten viele Stunden in scharfen Tempo und ohne eine einzige Rast.  
  
Oxana hatte gewusst, dass der Ritt beschwerlich sein würde, selbst für einen gesunden Menschen. Doch schon bevor die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand erreicht hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl, nur noch aus Schmerz zu bestehen. Die elbische Medizin konnte ihre Wirkung schlecht entfalten, wenn der Patient ständig auf einem heftig wankenden Pferderücken saß.  
  
Nur mehr mit Mühe und Not hielt sie sich im Sattel.  
  
Selbst Colen schien keine Probleme damit zu haben, mitzuhalten.  
  
Der alte Rohir schien der einzige zu sein, der ihr Leiden erkannte.  
  
Er war es, der die beiden Elben schließlich dazu bewog, eine kurze Rast zu Mittag einzulegen. Sie aßen einige Bissen und tranken, sprachen kaum ein Wort dabei.  
  
Die Stimmung war gedämpft.  
  
Sarnir hatte, seitdem sie das Lager verlassen hatten, kaum einen Laut von sich gegeben.  
  
Sowohl Legolas als auch Obhart schienen in tiefem Grübeln versunken zu sein. Und Colen war ohnehin von Natur aus ein schweigsamer Geselle.  
  
Nur wenige Minuten saßen sie von ihren Pferden ab und rasteten.  
  
Oxana fühlte sich erleichtert, als die Verfolgung wieder aufgenommen wurde  
  
Wenn sie auf Dollaur saß und mit aller Kraft versuchte, sich aufrecht im Sattel zu halten, musste sie sich wenigstens nicht mit den vielen Fragen und Gedanken herumschlagen, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen.  
  
********************* ************************************ ***************  
  
Das Ered Nimrais....  
  
Seine mächtigen, eisbedeckten Gipfel deuteten steil in den Himmel empor wie mahnend erhobene Finger, die jeden, der sich ihnen näherte, eine Warnung nahe legen wollten.  
  
Auch diese Berge waren an vielen Stellen dunkel bewaldet, doch nach dem Ende der Baumgrenze prangten seine Gipfel ungleich weiter in den Himmel hinauf als die des Sarn Gebir oder des Emyn Muil.  
  
Oxana konnte seine wirkliche Höhe nur erahnen, denn die fernen Gipfel waren von Nebel umhüllt und schienen in den Wolken zu verschwinden.  
  
Sie hasste diese Berge. Sie hatten ihren Vater und ihren Bruder verschlungen und auch sie an den Rand des Todes getrieben.  
  
Sie hatte gehofft, sie in Zukunft nur mehr aus der Entfernung sehen zu müssen. Dieser Elb war Schuld daran, dass diese Hoffnung nun zunichte gemacht wurde.  
  
Die Pferde hatten das scharfe Tempo durchgehalten und sie über den Entwasser getragen, was ein nicht ungefährliches Unternehmen gewesen war.  
  
Als sie die Nord- Süd Straße am Fuße des gigantischen Gebirges erreichten, dampften die Körper der Tiere in der eisigen Luft und ihre Felle waren schweißgetränkt.  
  
Flockiger Schaum tropfte von Dollaurs Nüstern, als Oxana ihn endlich anhalten ließ. Das Pferd schien am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt zu sein.  
  
Ihr ging es nicht viel besser.  
  
"Warum halten wir?!"  
  
Die Männer hatten sich bereits aus ihren Sätteln geschwungen und waren einige Schritte vorgegangen.  
  
Die Nord- Süd - Straße, ein von Händlern gern benutzter Pfad, verlief in geringer Entfernung parallel zum steilen Gebirgswald der weißen Berge.  
  
Im Osten führte der Pfad nach Gondor, zu Minas Tirith und der Stadt Osgiliath. Westlich führte sie direkt nach Edoras und durch die Pforte von Rohan und irgendwann ins ferne Land Eriador.  
  
"Die Spuren führen von hier an ins Gebirge", erklärte Sarnir, "wir müssen uns beeilen. Sie wissen, dass wir ihnen folgen und haben ihr Tempo gesteigert. Ihre Spur weist nach Osten."  
  
Natürlich, denn Erech lag ja auch im Osten.  
  
Die beiden Elben ritten voran und Obhart holte Oxana ein, ohne dass sie es wahrnahm, denn sie war in ihren Gedanken versunken.  
  
Die Luft roch nach Schnee, und sie wusste, dass in den höheren Regionen Kälte und Frost auf sie warteten.  
  
Der Geruch weckte unangenehme Erinnerungen an jene Tage in ihr, die sie orientierungslos durch diese Berge geirrt war, auf der Suche nach ihrem Bruder.  
  
Als Obhart sie fragte, woher sie denn eigentlich die interessante Information über das Ziel der Blutjäger hatte, wurde sie zornig und ließ jegliche Achtsamkeit fallen:  
  
"Nun, weißt du, ich bin selbst eine Blutjägerin und daher all mein Wissen. Das ist es doch, was du hören wolltest, oder?"  
  
Sie funkelte ihn abwartend an und zügelte heftig ihr Pferd, das mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben reagierte.  
  
Obhart sah sie irritiert an. "Nein..ähm..ich", murmelte er verlegen und verstummte.  
  
"Wunderbar", lächelte Oxana sauer, "dann ist es ja gut. Nimm einfach an, dass ich als ehemalige Waldläuferin etwas Ahnung von diesen Bergen habe. Falls du noch irgendwelche dummen Anschuldigungen hast, können wir gerne bei einem kleinen Kampf näher darauf eingehen. Gut?"  
  
Obhart schüttelte hastig den Kopf . "Es ist schon gut. Man darf doch wohl noch fragen..."  
  
Er ritt an ihr vorbei und drehte sich für lange Zeit nicht mehr um. Gut. Damit war auch dieses Problem gelöst. Vorerst, zumindest.  
  
*************************** ***********************************************  
  
"Von hier weg sind sie zu Fuß weitergegangen."  
  
Sarnir bückte sich und hob einen glänzenden Gegenstand auf. Mit dem Finger wischte der den gröbsten Schmutz davon ab. Oxana erkannte das grüne Collier sofort wieder.  
  
"Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg.", stellte Obhart erleichtert fest.  
  
Legolas seufzte tief und nahm die wertvolle Kette an sich. "Wenigstens ein Lichtblick . Lasst uns hier Rast machen und die Pferde entlassen. Ich hoffe, dass auch die Blutjäger anhalten werden."  
  
Sie stiegen von den Pferden, nahmen alles Proviant, die Wasserschläuche und Decken von den Sätteln und entließen die treuen Tiere in die Nacht.  
  
Wehmütig sah Oxana Dollaur den Abhang hinunterlaufen, bis die Dunkelheit ihr den Blick verwehrte.  
  
Der graue Hengst war ihr ein lieber Freund geworden in den letzten Tagen. Hoffentlich stieß ihm nichts zu.  
  
Sie würden es den Blutjägern gleichtun und zu Fuß weitergehen, das Gelände war schon jetzt steil und felsig.  
  
Und dabei hatten sie noch nicht einmal das eigentliche Gebirge erreicht.  
  
Noch immer befanden sie sich in den dichten Nadelwäldern und folgten dem schmalen Trampelpfad, der schräg den Berg empor führte.  
  
Sie kannte diesen Weg.  
  
Es würde eine lange, beschwerliche Reise werden. Wenn Rawen nicht von diesem Pfad abwich, würden sie möglicherweise mehrere Tage lang durch eine Eiswüste marschieren müssen. Oxana fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sie noch die Kraft für so einen Gewaltmarsch aufbringen konnte, auch wenn die elbische Medizin ihre Wunden wunderbar schnell heilen ließ.  
  
Obhart wickelte sich in seinen Mantel und begann, an einen Baum gelehnt, sich über seine mitgebrachten Vorräte herzumachen. Sarnir und Colen setzten sich neben ihn. Sie begannen sich flüsternd zu unterhalten.  
  
Oxana breitete ein wenig abseits ihre Decke aus und ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen darauf niederfallen.  
  
Erst nach einigen Sekunden öffnete sie wieder die Augen und sah zum Himmel auf. In dieser Nacht war er verhangen und grau und bloß das Licht des Abendsterns bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Wolken. Lustlos begann sie an einem Stück Lembas zu nagen.  
  
"Ich muss mit dir sprechen". Legolas erschien in ihrem Blickfeld uns streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Wunderbar. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.  
  
"Und zwar in Ruhe. Komm mit."  
  
Er führte sie ein gutes Stück weiter den Berg hinauf, bis sich die Bäume etwas lichteten und sie auf einem kleinen, halbwegs ebenen Waldstück stehen blieben.  
  
"Gut. Ich glaube, hier können sie uns nicht hören."  
  
Oxana seufzte. "Nun- was ist denn so wichtig, dass du mich von meiner wohlverdienten Rast abhältst?"  
  
Er trat einige Schritte auf die Lichtung und setzte sich auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm. Die Leichtfüßigkeit und natürliche Anmut, mit der er sich bewegte, stach ihr dabei mehr ins Auge als sonst.  
  
Sie folgte ihm unwillig, blieb mit verschränkten Armen und abweisendem Blick einige Schritte vor ihm stehen.  
  
"Also?"  
  
Nachdem Legolas für einige Momente den Kopf in den Armen geborgen hatte, faltete er plötzlich die Hände unter dem Kinn und sagte:  
  
"Ich will wissen, mit wem wir es hier zu tun haben. Wer will mich töten?"  
  
"Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt", antwortete sie kühl.  
  
Sie machte einen abfälligen Laut. "Ja, ich bin eine Söldnerin, aber keine Verräterin. Ich werde keine Namen nennen und auch nicht den unseres Auftraggebers (der wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht der richtige war, aber egal). Ich werde euch dabei helfen, Nîthiel zu finden, das muss fürs erste reichen."  
  
Sie drehte sich um, um zu gehen, doch Legolas stand plötzlich vor ihr und versperrte ihr den Weg.  
  
"Hör auf mit dieser kindischen Geheimniskrämerei", sagte er ärgerlich, "ich habe nicht vor, dir irgendetwas anzutun, begreifst du das denn nicht? Wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst, würdest du nicht anders handeln!".  
  
"Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre würde ich mich freuen, dass mir jemand diese Last vom Hals geschafft hat und meine Freiheit genießen", meinte Oxana scharfzüngig.  
  
Legolas ignorierte ihren Versuch, einen erneuten Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.  
  
"Du weißt, dass ich dich töten könnte", behauptete er.  
  
"Könntest du nicht", unterbrach Oxana entschieden und ruhig, "du hattest schon einmal die Möglichkeit und du tatest es nicht. Du wirst es auch jetzt nicht tun."  
  
"Willst du es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen? ", fragte Legolas herausfordernd und seine Hand glitt bei diesen Worten an seine Hüften, dort, wo ansonsten sein Dolch hing. Doch er hatte die Waffe im Lager der Händler abgegeben und so fasste seine Hand ins Leere.  
  
Oxanas Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. "Schon vergessen? Der Dolch ist auf dem Weg nach Edoras. Du scheinst verwirrt zu sein!"  
  
Hätte er ihr wirklich etwas antun wollen, hätte er eines seiner Langmesser oder den Bogen dazu benützt. Dass seine Hand noch immer leer war bewies, dass es bloß eine leere Drohung gewesen war.  
  
Was zeigte, dass dieser Elb doch schwächer war, als sie bisher angenommen hatte.  
  
Sie beobachtete aufmerksam Legolas' Züge, die einen Ausdruck irgendwo zwischen totaler Verwirrung und Hass angenommen hatten.  
  
Dann drehte sie sich um und kehrte mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf den Lippen zu den anderen zurück.  
  
**************************************** ********************************  
  
Der nächste Tag bestand aus einem einzigen Gewaltmarsch. Sie verließen die dichten Wälder gegen Mittag und gelangten in ein steiles, von lockerem Geröll und Felsbrocken übersätes Gebiet. Die Landschaft war grau und trostlos, nur ab und an unterbrachen dürre Büsche und verkümmerte Bäume das trostlose Bild. Nicht lange dauerte es, und die Eiseskälte kroch in jede Ritze ihres Gewandes und ließ sie frieren und ihren Körper starr werden.  
  
Bald schon kreisten die Gedanken der menschlichen Mitglieder der Gruppe nur noch um eines: Linker Fuß nach vor, rechter Fuß nach vor, linker Fuß nach vor......  
  
Stein rechts, nach links gehen, Stein links, nach rechts gehen.  
  
Der enge Pfad, dem sie nun schon seit dem Morgen folgten, schlängelte sich scheinbar auf Umwegen den Berg hinauf.  
  
Von dem Ende des Gebirges war nichts zu sehen, über ihnen gab es bloß kahles, graues Gestein. Nebel verschlang die obersten Regionen.  
  
Oxana wusste, dass es dort oben nicht viel mehr als Eis und Schnee gab und bittere Kälte. Und genau dorthin wollten sie....mit jedem Schritt, mit jedem Zug, den sie von der klirrenden Luft nahm, wuchs ihre Wut auf Legolas. Wann immer er in ihre Nähe kam, verspürte sie das Bedürfnis, ihm irgendwie wehzutun.  
  
Zwischen ihnen herrschte seit dem Gespräch der vergangenen Nacht eisiges Schweigen, sie wichen einander aus und vermieden es sogar, einander anzusehen.  
  
Je weiter sie dem Pfad folgten, desto unzugänglicher wurde dieser. Oft mussten sie Abschnitte des Weges umgehen, weil er verschüttet war.  
  
Die Elben liefen voran, riefen immer wieder nach ihnen und legten nur selten Pausen ein.  
  
Man sah ihnen an, dass sie am liebsten alleine weitergelaufen wären.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Rast zu Mittag hatten sie die Felshänge überwunden und fanden sich einer breiten, schneebedeckten Ebene gegenüber. Sie stieg nur leicht an und endete in schneebedeckten Höhenzügen. Nicht umsonst hatte das weiße Gebirge diesen Namen erhalten: Schnee bedeckte alles, was Oxana vor sich erblickte.  
  
"Sie müssen die Nacht durchgelaufen sein", rief Sarnir ärgerlich, "ich kann sie nirgends sehen!"  
  
Oxana sammelte einige Sekunden lang ihren Atem.  
  
"Ich weiß, welchen Weg sie nehmen. Und ich kenne eine Möglichkeit, ihn abzukürzen. Wir könnten die verlorene Zeit aufholen und sie vielleicht sogar auflauern. Bloß...."  
  
"Bloß was?"  
  
Obhart trat neben sie. Die beiden Elben kamen ebenfalls näher.  
  
Sie atmete tief durch, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. "In jenem Gebiet hausen Trolle und einige abtrünnige Orks. Sie leben in Höhlen und lauern gerne Reisenden auf, die sich zu ihnen verirrt haben."  
  
"Ich für meinen Teil bin für alles, was uns schneller aus dieser Saukälte rausbringt", knurrte Colen, der endlich zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte. Sein Alter schien ihm doch etwas mehr zu schaffen zu machen als er zugeben wollte.  
  
Legolas nickte und sah sie nachdenklich an.  
  
Nur er wusste, was mit ihrem Bruder hier geschehen war und ahnte den Schmerz der Erinnerungen, die der Anblick dieser Eiswüste in ihr auslöste.  
  
Sie sah weg. Sein Mitleid konnte er sich sparen.  
  
"Wo ist er, dieser Pfad?"  
  
Oxana streckte den Arm aus und deutete auf zwei hohe, auffallend schlanke Felsen, die so steil waren, dass kein Schnee auf ihnen Halt fand. Wie zwei graue Säulen ragten sie scheinbar dicht aneinandergedreht im Nebel auf.  
  
"Zwischen diesen beiden Felsen", antwortete sie kurz.  
  
************** ***************************************************** *******  
  
Die Durchquerung des Schneefeldes dehnte sich den halben Tag hinweg. Der Schnee reichte ihnen bis an die Knie, manchmal aber brachen sie in die darunter liegende, ältere Schneeschicht ein und versanken bis an die Hüften. Immer wieder mussten die Elben umkehren, sich zu ihnen hinabbücken und ihnen aus dieser unangenehmen Lage helfen.  
  
Sarnir und Legolas liefen (was hatte sie erwartet?) AUF der Schneedecke. Oxanas Verdacht, dass Legolas einen Pakt mit unheimlichen magischen Kräften eingegangen war, erhärtete sich dadurch.  
  
Finster dreinschauend ließ auch sie sich helfen, wenn es unbedingt nötig war, bedankte sich aber, wenn überhaupt, mit einem kaum verständlichen Murmeln, das sowohl: "Danke sehr" als auch "bilde dir bloß ja nichts darauf ein" heißen hätte können.  
  
Endlich gelangten sie bei den beiden Felsen an, die in Wirklichkeit zu beider Seiten einer riesigen Schlucht standen, wie Torwächter, die sie in Empfang nahmen.  
  
Ein schmaler Bach, der irgendwo hier unterirdisch entsprang, schlängelte sich durch den Engpass. Riesige Felsbrocken lagen in dem Becken verstreut, rings umher erhoben sich steile, graue Felswände mit vielen dunklen Spalten und Höhlen darin.  
  
Oxana war die Einzige, die einen Moment zögerte, bevor sie dem Pfad durch die Schlucht folgten.  
  
Schluchten wie diese, in denen sich lichtscheues Gesindel tummelte, gab es in diesem Gebirge zur Genüge. Und in einer dieser Schluchten war ihr Bruder damals umgekommen. Sie wusste nicht genau in welcher. Aber vielleicht war es ja genau diese......Ach, Unsinn! Wieso sollte von allen Engpässen im Gebirgen ausgerechnet dieser derjenige sein in dem....  
  
"Kommst du?"  
  
Colen war stehen geblieben, um auf sie zu warten. Sein silberblondes Haar war weiß vom Schnee und bewegte sich kaum, obgleich der Wind heftig wehte und Unmengen feinen Schnee um sie herum aufwirbelte. Auch ihre Haare waren hart und kalt wie Eiszapfen und ihre Nase und Ohren waren wahrscheinlich genauso rot wie die seinen, ganz abgesehen von ihren Fingern.  
  
Sie lächelte dankbar , schlang ihren Wollmantel fest um die Schultern und eilte den anderen hinterher. Colen sprach nicht viel, sondern schien mehr zu beobachten. Im Moment konnte sie ihn von allen ihren Weggefährten am besten leiden.  
  
"Da oben gibt es jede Menge Platz, um sich zu verstecken und aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen!", rief Obhart gegen den Wind, "Legolas, Sarnir- was sagen euch eure Augen?"  
  
"Sie sagen nicht viel!!", rief Sarnir über die Schulter zurück, "in diesem Schneechaos kann ich kaum etwas sehen!!"  
  
Kein Wunder, denn nun begann es auch noch zu schneien und die Sicht begann sich bereits nach wenigen Metern zu verlieren.  
  
Oxana erkannte nur noch die grauen Schemen von Legolas, der zu forderst ging. Auch Sarnir neben ihm war nicht viel mehr als eine verschwommene Andeutung seiner selbst.  
  
Colen hinter ihr hatte sein Gesicht so gut es ging mit seinem Mantel bedeckt. Als Obhart erneut seine Stimme erhob, hörte Oxana ihn gar nicht mehr: Das Heulen des Sturms hatte seine Worte übertönt.  
  
Wunderbar. Sie waren in einen Schneesturm geraten.  
  
Als sie sich das nächste Mal umdrehte, war Colen verschwunden.  
  
Als sie stehen blieb und nach vorne sah, war auch von den anderen keine Spur mehr.  
  
Dann tauchte plötzlich etwas Großes, Dunkles neben ihr auf. Mit steifen Fingern griff sie nach ihrem Schwert, doch die Bewegungen ihres durchgefrorenen Körpers waren zu träge: Eine gewaltige Hand packte sie an den Haaren, riss sie von den Füßen und schleifte sie durch den Schnee.  
  
Oxana brüllte vor Schmerz und Überraschung, langte nach ihrer Waffe. Doch das Monster umfasste plötzlich mit einer Hand ihre Hüften, mit der anderen ihren Oberkörper, hob sie an und schulterte sie wie einen Sack Mehl.  
  
Der Sturm verschluckte ihre wütenden Flüche, die Decke der Höhle, an die sie mit dem Kopf stieß, tat ihr Übriges.  
  
***************** ********************************************************  
  
N a c h w o r t : Ich hab sie NICHT ohnmächtig werden lassen ()))). Sie hat sich bloß den Kopf angestoßen!!! Nun gut, ich geb zu, sooooooooooo lang ist das Kap auch wieder nicht worden. Aber immerhin ist was passiert.  
  
Lalalalala  
  
Kennt jemand "wish you where here" von Pink Floyd? Mhmm..sehr guter song..  
  
Freu mich schon auf eure Reviews!!!! 


	19. von Trollen und Geräuschen in der Dunkel...

Von Trollen und Geräuschen in der Dunkelheit  
  
Misslaunig betrachtete Edembo* die zappelnde Beute. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie stur dieser dünne Rotschopf war. Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde riss und zerrte das schwächliche Wesen nun schon an seinen Ketten.  
  
Sie war wirklich ausdauernd. Dabei war es doch völlig umsonst! Die massiven Eisenhalterungen hatten die letzten Jahrzehnte gehalten, und es hatten beileibe schon kräftigere Geschöpfe daran gehangen als dieses zerlumpte Wesen!  
  
Vorhin hatte es auch gebrüllt und nach ihm gespuckt. Daraufhin hatte er es niedergeschlagen und mit einem dreckigen Lumpen geknebelt.  
  
Mit der Zeit ging einem dieses unerträgliche Gekreische, besonders in der Tonlage, die dieses Menschenwesen anschlug, ja wirklich auf die Nerven. Zusätzlich verstärkte die Akustik der Höhle die Lautstärke und verwandelte das -er nannte es "Quietschen"- in einen Heidenlärm. Und es war nicht gut, wenn man unter tonnenweise Schneemassen saß und großen Krach machte.  
  
Es gab nicht vieles, wovor Bergtrolle sich fürchten mussten- aber der weiße Tod machte vor nichts und niemanden Halt. Raste erst einmal eine Lawine auf sie zu, so nützten Edembo und den seinen auch ihre enormen Körperkräfte nicht mehr viel.  
  
Nun war der Rotschopf wieder wach und begann erneut wie verrückt herumzuhüpfen. Klugerweise hatte er ihr auch die Hände gefesselt, als sie bewusstlos gewesen war. So konnte sie den Knebel nicht entfernen.  
  
Edembo rülpste, sah zufrieden auf den abgenagten Knochen hinab und kickte ihn in eine Ecke der Höhle. Dort stapelten sich bereits Unmengen von bleichen Schädeln und Gerippen.  
  
Edembo hatte keinen feinen Geruchsinn- aber einem Menschen wären bei dem Gestank, der von dem Haufen ausging, sicherlich die Sinne geschwunden.  
  
"Man i had hen?[Wo bin ich]", hallte eine Stimme dünn durch den runden Höhlenraum.  
  
Oh, nun begann sich auch die andere Beute zu regen. Sie war am Fuß auf dieselbe Weise mit der Wand verbunden wie das rothaarige Menschenwesen.  
  
Der Troll musterte aufmerksam den hochgewachsenen, schlanken Mann.  
  
Die spitzen Ohren, die hohe Stirn.....diese ekelerregende, selbstsichere Ausstrahlung und nicht zuletzt der wunderbare, wertvolle Bogen....ohne Zweifel, seine Brüder hatten einen Elben gefangen. Nun, Abwechslung auf dem Speiseplan war immer willkommen, besonders, wenn man in diesem trostlosen Gebirge leben musste und sich fast das ganze Jahr von zähem Orkfleisch und irgendwelchem namenlosen Getier ernähren musste, das sich in den dunkelsten Winkeln der Höhlensysteme tummelte.  
  
Gierig leckte er sich über die grauen Lippen und stand auf.  
  
Er hatte soeben einen Menschen verspeist. Nun wurde es Zeit für den Hauptgang.  
  
****************** **************************************** ****************  
  
"Mmmmmm!!! Mmmmooaaa!!"  
  
Sarnir blinzelte. Sein Kopf dröhnte wie ein herannahendes Gewitter. Bei Eru, da hatte ihm aber jemand gewaltig eins übergezogen!  
  
Er richtete sich auf, so schnell wie nur möglich.  
  
Nicht schnell genug in Oxanas Augen.  
  
Was, bei allen Göttern, hatte sie verbrochen, um ihr ganzes Leben lang immer bloß in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken?? Konnte denn nicht einmal, ein einziges Mal, irgendetwas NICHT schief gehen? Sie waren in diesem Gebirge, WEIL etwas schief gegangen war. Und jetzt war schon wieder etwas schief gegangen! Womit hatte sie das verdient?  
  
"MMMMMMMM!!"  
  
Warum trödelte Sarnir so?!?  
  
Dieses komische Monstrum war vielleicht schwerfällig, aber einer seiner Schritte maß soviel wie ein Mann, wenn er lag. Und zwischen ihnen und dem Troll fanden nicht mehr viele Männer Platz!!  
  
Sie begann zu versuchen, ihren Knebel irgendwie auszuspucken. Als ihr das nicht gelang, versuchte sie den widerlichen Fetzen, der vermutlich von der letzten Malzeit des Trolls stammte, irgendwie an ihrer Schulter abzustreifen. Erfolglos.  
  
Sarnir war ENDLICH vollständig aufgerichtet. Sein Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht, er strich es sich beiseite und ..... seine Hände! Sie waren nicht gefesselt! Ein winziger Hoffnungsfunke glimmte in ihr auf. Doch dann traf es sie wie ein Blitz: Sie waren beide entwaffnet. Der Troll hatte ihr Schwert, Dolch und Armbrust abgenommen, ebenso wie er dem ohnmächtigen Sarnir die Waffen geraubt und irgendwo in den hinteren Teil der Höhle, der im Dunklen lag, verräumt.  
  
Verzweifelt zerrte sie an der Kette. Ein breiter Eisenring umfasste eng ihr Fußgelenk und eine zwei Meter lange Kette endete in einer leider ziemlich stabil aussehenden Vorrichtung im Felsen. Ihr Blick schweifte zum Höhleingang, bzw. Ausgang hin. Nichts. Das runde Stück weißen Himmels blieb leer.  
  
Überdies war der niedrige Eingang so weit entfernt, dass sie nicht einmal mehr die kühle Luft spüren konnte.  
  
Heiße Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.  
  
Das konnte doch nicht das Ende sein!  
  
Sie sah den Troll hasserfüllt an. Er überragte sie fast um das Doppelte, war dreimal so massig wie sie. Seine Gesichtszüge hatten entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit dem eines Menschen, aber wirklich SEHR entfernte.  
  
Er trug fleckige Kleider, die aus allen möglichen anderen Teilen zusammengeflickt zu sein schienen und stank bestialisch.  
  
Je näher er kam, desto mehr beunruhigende Einzelheiten wurden ihr enthüllt: Eine Reihe äußerst scharf aussehender, in alle Richtungen stehende Zähne, ein Speichelfaden, der ihm aus dem Mundwinkel auf seinen Kragen tropfte, schwarze, entzündete Augen, narbenübersäte, grobporige Haut, die in etwa die Farbe des Gesteins um sie herum angenommen hatte.  
  
Der Troll leckte sich die Lippen. Automatisch wanderte Oxanas Blick zu dem Knochenhaufen hin.  
  
So ein Ende war nicht bloß furchtbar und unpassend- es war widerwärtig. Sie wollte nicht wie diese armen Pechvögel als ein Haufen abgenagter Knochen enden!  
  
"Wo sind die anderen?"  
  
Sarnir hatte die Sprache wiedergefunden. Endlich!  
  
Sie durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken, der Elb begriff zuerst nicht, dann machte er ein bestürztes Gesicht. "Oh. Hoppla, das habe ich nicht gesehen...." Er griff nach den Knebel und befreite sie davon.  
  
"Was spielt das jetzt für eine Rolle wo die anderen sind? Wir haben zur Zeit größere Probleme!!!" Sie wies mit dem Kopf auf den Troll, die Hände konnte sie ja nicht heben, die waren hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt.  
  
"Mach irgendwas!"  
  
Sarnir hob eine Braue und sah sich um. Dann nickte er. Schließlich legte er den Kopf schräg. "Tut mir Leid- ich wüsste nicht was!"  
  
"Aber du bist doch ein Elb!", rief Oxana völlig entgeistert, "Elben wissen immer, was zu tun ist!"  
  
"Ich bin ein Elb, kein Zauberer!", beschwerte sich Sarnir, "warum sollen eigentlich immer wir Elben euch Sterblichen aus der Patsche helfen?!"  
  
"Weil der Ältere dem Jüngeren nun Mal hilft, deswegen!", begehrte Oxana auf, "ihr habt auch verdammt noch Mal genug Zeit gehabt, um Erfahrungen zu sammeln! Du kannst auf dem Schnee gehen!" Sie machte eine Geste. "Dann kann es doch nicht so schwer sein, einen blöden Troll zu vertreiben! Und warum hast du dich überhaupt einfangen lassen???"  
  
"MOMENT", unterbrach eine grollende Stimme, "ICH VERBIETE MIR, SO GENANNT ZU WERDEN. ICH BIN VIELLEICHT GROSS, ABER NICHT BLÖD."  
  
Oxana erbleichte.  
  
Sarnir kämpfte um seine Fassung.  
  
Der Troll war stehen geblieben und war offensichtlich ihrer kleinen Kontroverse gefolgt.  
  
Oxana schluckte, ihre Kehle fühlte sich wie ausgedörrt an. "Du.... verstehst uns!", quetschte sie mit heiserer Stimme hervor, "wie..... kommt das?"  
  
Der Troll machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht. Zumindest glaubte Oxana das. Es war schwer, Gefühlsregungen an der riesenhaften Visage abzulesen.  
  
"WIR SIND, WIE IHR, FÜHLENDE UND DENKENDE WESEN. WIR HABEN NAMEN, BRÄUCHE UND SITTEN. UND WIR LERNEN."  
  
"Du meinst du sprichst mit deinem Essen, bevor du es...?", warf Sarnir ein.  
  
Der Troll nickte eifrig.  
  
Oxana legte den Kopf schräg und wich unauffällig bis an die Steinwand zurück. "Dann besteht also die Möglichkeit, dass du uns frei lässt?"  
  
Der Troll sah sie an und schien lange zu brauchen, um ihre Worte verstehen zu können. "DU SPRICHST SEHR SCHNELL", bemerkte er, "UND AUSSERDEM KENNST DU VIELE WORTE VON DENEN ICH NOCH NIE ETWAS GEHÖRT HABE. WAS WOLLTEST DU ZUM BEISPIEL DAMIT SAGEN, ALS DU MICH EINEN °VERDAMMTEN...."  
  
"Du hast ihr noch keine Antwort gegeben!", fiel Sarnir ihm hastig ins Wort.  
  
Der Troll hielt inne, runzelte unwillig die Stirn, schien nachzudenken. Er war wirklich schwerfällig.  
  
Dann sagte er: "NEIN."  
  
"Aber du sagtest doch du bist ein intelligentes Wesen!", rief Oxana verärgert, "und ein intelligentes Wesen kann Mitleid empfinden! Wozu brauchst du uns denn? Du hast doch gerade gegessen! Außerdem sind wir mager und zäh! Ich wüsste da ein paar Leute, die würden euch sicher besser schmecken! Besonders eine von ihnen, eine Elbe mit dunklem Haar und...."  
  
"Oxana!"  
  
"Was?!" Sie zog ein gekränktes Gesicht. "Was ist?"  
  
Sarnir schüttelte den Kopf, ignorierte aber ihr kindisches Aufbegehren und richtete seine Worte an den Troll:  
  
"Wie lautet dein Name?"  
  
Das Wesen zögerte. Dann wischte es sich nachlässig über den Mund und grunzte: "EDEMBO."  
  
"Gut, Edembo, dann hör mir zu", begann Sarnir eindringlich und trat vor, soweit es ihm die Kette erlaubte, "wen hast du da gerade gegessen?"  
  
Die Antwort ließ wieder auf sich warten. Oxana begann ungeduldig zu werden. Ihre Hände tasteten hinter ihren Rücken über die Felswand. Vielleicht befand sich dort ja ein lockerer Stein. Eine kleine Waffe war besser als keine Waffe.  
  
Endlich antwortete der Troll. "EINEN MENSCHEN, GLAUBE ICH."  
  
Glaubte er? Oxana schluckte. "Was soll das heißen- glaube ich?", fragte sie aggressiv.  
  
"ICH ACHTE DA NIE SO GENAU DRAUF. AUSSERDEM SEHT IHR DOCH ALLE IRGENDWIE GLEICH AUS..."- rechtfertigte sich Edembo.  
  
"War es einer von denen, die mit uns gereist sind?", fragte Sarnir ruhig.  
  
Einen Herzschlag lang verstummte das leise Heulen des Windes vor der Höhle, verklang das leise Klirren der Ketten, verschwand der höllische Gestank in der Höhle und all ihre Sinne fokussierten sich auf die Antwort, die Edembo gab. Daraus wurden zwei Herzschläge. Drei. Vier.  
  
Zu guter Letzt antwortete der Troll: "NEIN."  
  
Oxana atmete tief durch. Sarnir ebenfalls. Sie sahen einander erleichtert an. Dann gab es noch Hoffnung, dass man sie rettete.  
  
"WIR KONNTEN SIE NICHT ERWISCHEN, DIE ANDEREN DREI. ABER MEINE BEIDEN BRÜDER SUCHEN GERADE NACH IHNEN. SIE MÜSSTEN JEDEN MOMENT WIEDER HIERSEIN".  
  
Er sah zum Höhleingang hin, zuckte mit den Schultern und fügte hinzu: "NA JA, ES SIND JA AUCH DREI."  
  
"Du hast sicher vor, mit dem Essen auf deine Brüder zu warten, nicht wahr?", fragte Oxana hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Edembo, nach seiner üblichen Nachdenkpause, schüttelte den Kopf. "EIGENTLICH NICHT. ICH HABE EUCH GEFANGEN, DARUM GEHÖRT IHR MIR. ICH WOLLTE MIR EIGENTLICH BLOSS EIN MESSER HOLEN."  
  
Damit ging er selenruhig an ihnen vorbei in den hinteren Teil der Höhle.  
  
Oxana starrte ihm mit offenem Mund nach.  
  
"So ist das also", sagte sie, "die Trolle haben sich zivilisiert! Vermutlich werden wir noch in kleine Stücke geschnitten und gesalzen, bevor er uns auffrisst! Wirklich äußerst human!"  
  
Edembos riesenhafte Gestalt war bereits nicht mehr zu sehen, seine Schritte verklangen zusehends.  
  
Wie tief diese Höhle wohl in den Berg hineinführen mochte und welche Gefahren in ihrem Innersten lauerten? Nun, dieses Geheimnis würde sie wohl in einem anderen Leben ergründen müssen.  
  
Sie seufzte und ließ sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt zu Boden sinken. Sarnir ging zur Wand hin, brach mühevoll einen Stein aus der Mauer und begann damit ihre Fesseln durchzuscheuern.  
  
"Es ist fast peinlich, so zu enden", murrte sie, umschlang ihre angezogenen Beine und legte den Kopf auf die Knie.  
  
Sie beobachtete Sarnir dabei, wie er an seiner Fußfessel zu rütteln und zu ziehen begann. "Es hat keinen Sinn", erklärte sie, "die Ringe sitzen wie angegossen, die Kette scheint aus reinem Mithril gemacht worden zu sein..."  
  
Sarnir sah stirnrunzelnd auf die Glieder der Kette hinab. "Du hast Recht", murmelte er, "sie scheinen aus einer elbischen Schmiede zu kommen!"  
  
Oh, ein weiteres Geheimnis, das sie mit sich ins Grab nehmen würden. Sie hatte keine Lust, überrascht zu sein. "Denkst du, sie werden noch kommen?"  
  
Sarnir sah sie lange nachdenklich an.  
  
Dann ließ er plötzlich von seiner Fußfessel ab und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
"Falls nicht...", begann er zögerlich.  
  
Oxana sah überrascht auf. Er klang verunsichert, ungewohnt nervös und wich ihrem Blick aus.  
  
"...dann möchte ich, dass du etwas Wichtiges weißt."  
  
Er schien allergrößte Schwierigkeiten zu haben, die passenden Worte zu finden.  
  
Dann sah er plötzlich auf und blickte ihr fest in die Augen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ein Feuer in ihnen tobte, ein dunkles, sehnsüchtiges Feuer, das in seinem Innersten brannte.  
  
Irgendwo weit hinten in der Dunkelheit ertönten leise Geräusche, doch keiner von ihnen beiden nahm sie wirklich wahr.  
  
"Ich liebe dich".  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
N a c h w o r t :  
  
Nun gut, die letzte Reviewwelle war ja nicht gerade umwerfend. Ich hab bereits besseres erlebt. Also, jetzt hängt euch aber mal ins Zeug oder ich bekomme noch das gefühl, dass eh keiner mitliest * schnief * !!!!!!  
  
*********************************** *****************************  
  
*Yu-Gi- Oh! Karten in jEDEM BOoster Pack! ())))) 


	20. von befreiungsaktionen und kalten nächte...

Von Befreiungsaktionen und kalten Nächten  
  
V o r w o r t :  
  
* schluchz * * heul * * küsschenindierundewerf* DANKE! Ich bin so was  
von gerührt! Ihr seid das beste Publikum das ich je hatte ! (eigentlich  
seid ihr das einzige Publikum das ich je hatte....)  
  
zu den Reviews...:  
  
@Sheila: hast zwar bei kap 18 reviewt, aber wurscht. Danke! Mach weiter  
so ! * g *  
  
@Nilli...: das Geheimnis bleibt wirklich unter uns, oki? Wenn die anderen  
wüssten dass....na ja, du weißt es ja. ;-)  
(ich will jetzt keinen ausschließen! Wenigstens nicht bewusst.... *g *)  
  
@ Leahna: oh, Legolas kommt schon noch an den Zug...aber ich dachte mir,  
warum sollten sich zwei Leute immer sofort ineinander verlieben? Das ist  
ja eher eine Seltenheit. Und noch seltener ist, dass sie es sofort merken  
und sich gegenseitig in die Arme fallen.  
  
@Thuringwen: so mal ganz unter uns : du bist mir die liebste von  
allen. Deine sympathische Ausstrahlung, dein angenehm dezenter Humor,  
deine einfühlsame Art, ich, auf deiner Author- Altert - List...... *  
SCHLEIM* ;-)))  
  
@Ondin: 19 Kapitel! Versuch das mal aufzuholen! Könnten doch einen  
kleinen "wer schreibt die meisten Kapitel- Wettstreit" veranstalten, was  
sagst du? * gg *  
  
@HexenLady: Yo, so bin ich, ein Risikomensch durch und durch * ggggg *  
  
@linaya: (und zu dieser Person möchte ich folgendes anmerken: Sie darf  
nur so ehrlich zu mir sein, weil ich sie kenne. Diese Dame ist nämlich  
sozusagen meine Negativ- Muse, die mir immer sagt, was schlecht an meinen  
Geschichten ist, was ich nicht hätte tun sollen und was im Grunde völlig  
sinnlos war. Sie zerstört meine Träume und lässt meine Arbeit überflüssig  
erscheinen. Kurz: Meine beste Freundin)  
  
gut, mal angenommen ich lasse jeden sterben, der mir irgendwie  
überflüssig erscheint. Dann wären es nicht mehr 9, sondern nur noch 2  
Ringgefährten (Aragorn, Legolas).  
Und Neo hätte keine Trinity mehr.  
Und Ben Affleck keine Lopez oder Bulldogge...ähm, ich wollte sagen  
Bullock.....neinein, das lassen wir lieber sein * ggg *! (obwohl es schon  
einen gewissen Reiz auf mich ausübt...harharhar....)  
  
Im Grunde bin ICH doch eigentlich das Schicksal meiner Kinder.....ich  
könnte z. B. die ganze Höhle einstürzen lassen und die geschichte fände  
damit ihr Ende. Eigentlich bin ich ja...so was wie eine... G ö t t i n .  
  
("Connatica sei gelobt!" "Preiset Connatica!" "Hoch lebe die Göttin  
der...Phantasie, Beschützerin der schulisch Schwachen, Rächerin der  
schlechten Noten..") ..mhmmmmm..  
  
----Eindeutiger Fall von Größenwahn----Einlieferung erfolgt in absehbarer  
Zeit------  
  
"NEIN! NICHT BEVOR ICH DIESES KAP FERTIGGESCHRIEBEN HABE!!"  
  
----Haltet die Patientin! Bei allen Dingen, die euch lieb und heilig sind-  
HAAALTET SIEE!!!!---------  
  
* blödkicher *  
*purzelbaumschlag *  
* inzwangswestewinde*  
  
" ich......habe......die Maaaacchhhhhtttt"... . . .  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...... (Orgelspiel)  
  
********************************* ******************************************  
  
Oh bitte nein!  
  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!  
  
Hatte sie ihm denn nicht deutlich genug übermittelt, dass es keine Zukunft für sie gab?  
  
Obwohl....ihre Zukunft lag wahrscheinlich ohnehin in einem Kochtopf.  
  
"Sarnir!", jammerte sie verzagt und hob dabei die Hand, um ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zu streichen.  
  
Noch nie hatte sie sich so hilflos gefühlt, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie sie reagieren sollte.  
  
Vor ihr saß ein Wesen, das älter war als sie begreifen konnte, denn es hätte die Grenzen ihrer Vorstellungskraft gesprengt. Ein Elb, schön und stark, aber genauso fremd und unbegreifbar.  
  
Soeben hatte ihr dieses Wesen seine Liebe gestanden, und hatte ihr somit seine schwache Stelle enthüllt.  
  
Er war ihr ein lieber Freund geworden und sie wollte ihm unter keinen Umständen weh tun. Im Moment wäre es ihr sogar leichter gefallen, einen Menschen zu töten, als diesem Elb seelische Schmerzen zuzufügen.  
  
Die Schritte in der Dunkelheit wurden lauter.  
  
Oxana spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen.  
  
Abwartend sah Sarnir sie an, doch als sie zu reden begann, stumpften seine waldgrünen Augen zusehends ab.  
  
"Sarnir, sag das nicht, ich bitte dich! Du liebst mich nicht, glaub es mir!"  
  
Verzweifelt rang sie nach Worten.  
  
"Vielleicht denkst du, dass es Liebe ist, aber in Wahrheit kannst du nicht mehr für mich empfinden, weil du genau weißt, dass ich sterblich bin!"  
  
Doch ihre Mühe war umsonst. Ihre unbeholfenen Worte vermochten das traurige Flackern in seinem Blick nicht zu mindern. Egal was sie sagte, es schien ihn nur noch mehr zu verletzen.  
  
Der Elb griff nach ihrer Hand, barg sie in den seinen und presste sie sanft.  
  
Dann sah er sie so ernst an, dass ihr Schauer über den Rücken jagten und sagte:  
  
"Behaupte nicht, dass ich dich nicht liebte. Mein Herz schlägt schneller vor Freude, wenn ich dich bloß sehe. Jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers brennt darauf, dich zu berühren, seit jener Nacht. Ich sehe dein Gesicht vor mir, sobald ich meine Augen schließe und fühle mich geborgen und sicher, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin. Kein Gefühl, das ich kenne, ist annähernd so stark wie dieses. Ich weiß genau, was ich fühle."  
  
Er verstummte.  
  
In ihrem Hals bildete sich ein dicker Kloß, denn sie spürte, dass er aus tiefstem Herzen gesprochen hatte.  
  
Plötzlich wurde sie von Angst erfüllt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sie fähig war, solche Gefühle bei jemandem hervorzurufen.  
  
"Wenn du auch nur annähernd so viel für mich empfindest wie ich für dich, wird es reichen, um mein Leben mit Freude zu erfüllen", fuhr er fort.  
  
Sie schluckte. Ihr wurde heiß. Verdammt, warum musste sie an diese blöde Wand gefesselt sein? So konnte sie nicht einmal davonlaufen!  
  
Natürlich hatte sie ihn gern. Sehr sogar.  
  
Aber auf eine andere Weise, nicht so, wie sie zum Beispiel Aragorn geliebt hatte.  
  
Wer wusste, vielleicht konnte sie nach all den Jahren gar nicht mehr richtig lieben. Möglicherweise war freundschaftliche Zuwendung das einzige, wozu sie noch fähig war.  
  
Ein Bild entstand vor ihrem inneren Auge: Sarnir und sie, Hand in Hand auf einer weiten Wiese, vor ihnen zwei süße, kleine Kinder in hellen Gewändern mit lockigem Haar. Sie selbst trug ein schneeweißes Kleid und hielt eine zarte Blume in der Hand, die ihr Mann für sie gepflückt hatte.  
  
Schaudernd kehrte ihr Geist in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
Liebe.  
  
Heirat.  
  
Kinder.  
  
Wo blieb dieser dämliche Troll?!?  
  
Sie sah bereits seine Umrisse näherkommen, aber irgendwie schien er sich in Zeitlupe fortzubewegen.  
  
"Egal, was du nun antwortest, ich werde es akzeptieren. So lange du die Wahrheit sagst."  
  
Wie konnte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen, wenn er sie so ansah?  
  
War es nicht egal, wenn sie ihm in den Glauben sterben ließ, dass seine Liebe erwidert wurde? Keiner würde je davon erfahren, und auch ihr würde kein Stein aus der Krone fallen.  
  
Vor allem würde sie ihm nicht wehtun müssen.  
  
"HABT IHR EUCH JETZT AUSGESPROCHEN?", röhrte es hinter ihnen. Edembo hatte sie erreicht. In seinen riesigen Pranken hielt er ein überdimensionales, schartiges Schwert und einen Speer.  
  
"Einen Moment noch, bitte", murmelte Oxana in Gedanken und wandte sich an Sarnir.  
  
"Warum ich?", fragte sie ihn verständnislos.  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Vielleicht liegt es an deiner respektlosen Art oder deinem Einfallsreichtum, was Schimpfwörter angeht". Er grinste schräg. "Ich kann es nicht sagen. Doch braucht Liebe einen Grund?"  
  
Nein, das brauchte sie nicht.  
  
Edembo räusperte sich. Es klang wie ein entferntes Donnergrollen. "MEIN MAGEN KNURRT, KÖNNTET IHR EUCH BEEILEN?!"  
  
Es klang eindeutig weniger freundlich als noch zuvor.  
  
"Nur noch einen Augenblick!", fertigte Sarnir ihn ab.  
  
Er wartete auf eine Antwort.  
  
"Sarnir ich...."- "SO JETZT REICHT'S ABER! DAS IST MEINE HÖHLE UND IHR SEID MEIN ESSEN! ICH BESTIMME, WANN GEGESSEN WIRD!!"  
  
Oxana schaffte es gerade noch, sich zur Seite zu werfen, als das Schwert zwischen sie und dem Elben fuhr. Funken sprühten, als Eisen und Stein mit unglaublicher Wucht gegeneinander prallten und der Boden erbebte.  
  
Oxana kam unsanft am Boden auf und rollte sich über die Schulter ab. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper, als sie die verletzte Schulter belastete.  
  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen taumelte sie in die Höhe.  
  
Sarnir war wesentlich schneller wieder auf den Beinen als sie und eilte zu ihr hin, um sich schützend vor sie zu stellen.  
  
"HALTET STILL, ES HAT DOCH SOWIESO KEINEN SINN!", grollte Edembo verärgert und hob das Riesenschwert zu einem weiteren Streich. Sie hatten Glück, dass der Troll sich so schwerfällig bewegte. So konnten sie jede seiner Bewegungen mit den Augen verfolgen.  
  
Der Troll umpackte den Schwertgriff mit beiden Pranken, hob die Waffe über den Kopf und knurrte bedrohlich.  
  
"Wenn ich j e t z t sage, springst du zur Seite, verstanden?", raunte Sarnir über die Schulter zurück.  
  
Oxana legte den Kopf schräg.  
  
"Welche Seite?"  
  
"JETZT!"  
  
Sarnir versetzte ihr einen unsanften Stoß in den Rücken, der sie haltlos nach vorne taumeln ließ.  
  
Mit rudernden Armen stolperte sie an der Wand entlang, bis sie schließlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und hart auf den Boden fiel.  
  
Wieder erzitterte der Boden unter ihr, als das Trollschwert ihn traf, doch dieses Mal mischte sich ein unangenehmes, hohes Geräusch hinzu: Das von splitterndem Eisen.  
  
Die Fesseln!  
  
Hoffnungsvoll wandte Oxana den Kopf. Ihr Blick blieb an der Stelle hängen, wo Schwert und Kette aufeinandergetroffen waren.  
  
Nun gut, sie hatte richtig gehört, etwas WAR zersplittert.  
  
Nämlich Edembos' Schwert. Es, oder bessergesagt, seine Bruchstücke, lagen vor den Füßen des verblüfften Trolls, der nun nur noch einen nutzlosen Stumpf in den Händen hielt.  
  
Oxanas Brauen wölbten sich.  
  
Da hatten die elbischen Schmiede wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet!  
  
Sarnir stand auf der anderen Seite der Kette und sah stirnrunzelnd auf das Schlamassel hinab. Fast schuldbewusst zuckte er mit den Schultern, als sie ihm böse Blicke zuwarf.  
  
Edembo begann unschön klingende Worte in seiner Muttersprache von sich zu geben und die Bruchstücke des Schwertes beiseite zu räumen.  
  
"NA GUT, DANN MUSS ICH EUCH EBEN AUFSPIESSEN!", knurrte er achselzuckend und hob den Speer an.  
  
Oxana beugte sich kampfbereit nach vor, fixierte die mannsgroße Waffe. Sie würde ihr Leben so teuer wie möglich verkaufen!  
  
Ein Zischlaut zerriss die Luft und ein schlankes, langes Etwas bohrte sich in die Hand des Trolls. Der Speer fiel zu Boden, zähflüssiges, dunkles Blut quoll aus der tiefen Wunde hervor. Der Pfeil hatte die gewaltige Pranke des Trolls zur Gänze durchbohrt.  
  
Oxana sah zum Höhleingang hin und hätte am liebsten vor Freude laut gejubelt: Sie lebten noch!! Da waren sie, Colen, Legolas und Obhart, bewaffnet und äußerst lebendig, und sie waren gekommen, um sie hier rauszuholen!  
  
Zwar sahen alle drei Männer ein wenig angeschlagen und durchgefroren aus, aber das machte nichts, denn sie hatten Bögen und Schwerter!  
  
"Das wurde aber auch Zeit!", rief Sarnir erfreut und rasselte mit seiner Kette. "Sucht nach den Schlüsseln!"  
  
Legolas hielt etwas in die Höhe. Im Gegenlicht des Eingangs konnte Oxana nicht genau erkennen, was es war.  
  
"Die haben uns die beiden anderen bereits gegeben!", rief der Colen stolz und schwenkte sein Schwert in der Luft. "Und das hier noch dazu!" An der Spitze der Waffe baumelte eine blutige Trollhand.  
  
"MEINE BRÜDER!", jaulte Edembo voller Schmerz, "DAS WERDET IHR MIR BÜSSEN!"  
  
Und damit stürzte er, ungeachtet seiner schweren Verletzung, auf die Eindringlinge los.  
  
Obhart lief ihm schwertschwingend und brüllend entgegen, während Colen etwas ruhiger hintendrein lief.  
  
Legolas, der den ersten Pfeil abgeschossen hatte, hatte bereits einen weiteren aufgelegt und zielte damit auf den Kopf des Riesen.  
  
Er feuerte, und der Pfeil traf auch die Stirn des Trolls, doch dieser, in die Wut über den Tod seiner Brüder gefangen, schien es gar nicht zu bemerken und trampelte weiter auf den Höhlenausgang zu. Legolas sprang leichtfüßig an ihm vorbei und lief auf die beiden Gefangenen zu, um sie von ihren Fesseln zu befreien.  
  
Obhart sprang nach vor, duckte sich geschickt unter der Faust des Giganten hinweg und schnitt mit seinem Breitschwert eine tiefe, blutende Wunde in das Schienbein des Trolls.  
  
Wieder brüllte Edembo so laut, dass kleine Steine und Staub von der Decke rieselten und die gesamte Höhle erzitterte. Doch der Schmerz schien ihn nur noch rasender zu machen.  
  
Er taumelte, fing sich aber schnell wieder und fixierte Legolas an, der ihm noch immer den Rücken zuwandte.  
  
Oxanas Herz stockte.  
  
"PASS AUF! HINTER DIR!"  
  
Legolas drehte sich fast gemächlich um, spannte dabei einen weiteren Pfeil ein und feuerte ihn in Edembos Auge.  
  
Der Troll heulte unerträglich laut, taumelte und stürzte.  
  
Als er sich erneut aufrichten wollte, war Colen über ihm und enthauptete ihn mit einem mächtigen Schwerthieb.  
  
Legolas dankte ihm, versicherte sich, dass alle wohlauf waren und begann, ihre Fesseln aufzuschließen.  
  
"Warum seid ihr erst jetzt hier?", beschwerte sich Oxana, als er sich vor sie hinkniete und die Fesseln öffnete.  
  
Legolas sah stirnrunzelnd zu ihr auf. "Du solltest froh sein, dass wir überhaupt hier sind! Diese Biester sind äußerst schwer tot zu kriegen, wie du gerade gesehen hast! Und wir mussten draußen gleich mit zwei von der Sorte kämpfen!"  
  
"Und trotzdem seid ihr beinahe zu spät gekommen!", maulte sie unbeeindruckt.  
  
Legolas zog den Schlüssel zurück und grinste zu ihr hinauf.  
  
"Eigentlich gefällst du mir ganz gut, wenn du so hilflos und gefesselt bist, weißt du?"  
  
Sie schnappte empört nach Luft und spürte, wie sie errötete.  
  
Lachend steckte Legolas den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte zweimal um. Ein leises Knacken ertönte, und sie war endlich ihre Fußfesseln los.  
  
***************************** *******************************************  
  
Sie machten eine kurze Pause im vorderen Teil der Höhle, wo der Geruch noch am erträglichsten war und erforschten einen Teil der Trollbehausung.  
  
Ihre Waffen fanden sie mitsamt einer Unmenge anderer wertvoller Gegenstände im hinteren Teil des Tunnels, ordentlich auf einem Haufen geschlichtet.  
  
Die drei Trollbrüder hatten die Schwerter, Lanzen, Rüstungen, Schilder, Schmuck und Gold wohl den unzähligen anderen armen Seelen abgenommen, die ihnen in die Falle gegangen waren.  
  
Keiner von ihnen wagte es, etwas von den Sachen zu nehmen, auch wenn ganz nützliche Dinge dabei waren. Es schien ihnen wie Grabschändung, an den Sachen der Verstorbenen zu rühren.  
  
Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden, bis sie den Berg hinabgestiegen und auf den Pfad im Tal gelangt waren.  
  
Der Schneesturm war vorüber, und der Wind hatte sich gelegt, doch es war viel Schnee gefallen und man sank an den tiefsten Stellen bis an die Hüften ein.  
  
So kam es, dass sie mit Einbruch der Nacht noch immer in Sichtweite der Trollhöhle und somit noch in Gefahr waren, denn sicher hausten viele andere Untiere in den Felswänden über ihnen.  
  
Sie fanden Unterschlupf in einer breiten Grotte, die nur wenige Schritte in den Felsen hineinreichte, und verbrachten dort die Nacht, wagten es aber nicht, ein wärmendes Feuer zu entzünden. Zwar gab es eine Unmenge an weit in die Felsen reichenden Höhlen, doch in ihnen mochten weitere Trolle oder andere, noch furchtbarere Dinge hausen.  
  
Schweigend saßen sie im Dunklem, in ihre Mäntel und Decken gehüllt, auf dem eisigen Boden und versuchten einen Platz zu finden, wo der Wind nicht hinfand.  
  
Oxana kramte den Wein, den ihr die Rohirrim gegeben hatten, aus ihrem Rucksack, und nahm einige Schlucke. Die würzige Flüssigkeit ließ ihren Körper auftauen und ihr wurde wenigstens lange genug warm, um einschlafen zu können.  
  
Irgendwann in der Mitte der Nacht wachte Oxana auf. Sie hatte sich ihren Mantel fest um die Schultern gewickelt, zusätzlich eine Decke um die Beine geschlagen und sich wie ein Kleinkind in eine Nische gekauert.  
  
Trotzdem hatte die Kälte sie aufgeweckt. Vermutlich war ihr Körper noch zu schwach, um genug Wärme zu erzeugen.  
  
Nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen, wieder einzuschlafen, stand sie leise auf, nahm den Weinkrug und begann damit auf- und abzugehen, wobei sie hin und wieder einen Schluck nahm.  
  
Ab und zu sprang sie, um ihr Blut ein wenig in Bewegung zu bringen und ihren Kreislauf anzuheizen.  
  
Leises Schnarchen drang aus der Ecke, wo Obhart und Colen Rücken an Rücken schlummerten. Wo die Elben lagen konnte sie nicht sagen, dazu war es zu finster.  
  
Wenigstens ein Gutes hatte die klirrende Kälte- man konnte herrlich alle Sterne am Himmel sehen.  
  
"Ein interessanter Tanz, den du da machst", lachte eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.  
  
Sie erschrak bis aufs Mark, ließ den Krug fallen. Fluchend bückte sie sich danach und rettete, was zu retten war. Es war nicht viel.  
  
"Hervorragend! Siehst du, wegen dir habe ich fast die Hälfte verschüttet!", zischte sie Legolas an. Er saß mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen gegen die Felswand gelehnt auf seiner Decke und beobachtete die Sterne.  
  
Die Beine hatte er lässig von sich gestreckt, und es schien, als mache ihm die Kälte überhaupt nichts aus.  
  
"Du solltest ohnehin nicht zuviel davon trinken", meinte der Elb gleichgültig, "es ist nicht gut, sich mit Alkohol aufzuwärmen."  
  
Sie warf einen bösen Blick auf ihn hinab.  
  
"Und was schlägst du sonst vor? Ein Feuer können wir nicht entzünden, das wäre zu riskant, das waren deine eigenen Worte."  
  
Legolas nickte. "Du hast Recht. Aber du musst schlafen, ansonsten könntest du dir hier draußen noch den Tod holen."  
  
So wie er es aussprach, wollte sie ihm fast glauben.  
  
Die Kälte hatte ihr zugesetzt, das war wahr. Mehr vielleicht, als sie es sich eingestehen wollte. Sie mochte es nicht, das "schwache Glied" in der Kette zu sein. Und Schwäche zu zeigen war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen.  
  
"Was ist heute zwischen dir und Sarnir in der Höhle passiert?", fragte Legolas.  
  
"Was soll schon passiert sein?", fragte sie, aber es klang unsicher. "Warum fragst du?"  
  
Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er scheint verändert zu sein. Wenigstens war er heute auffallend ruhig."  
  
Oxana zögerte.  
  
Dann ließ sie sich neben dem Elben auf die Decke fallen.  
  
Peinlich berührt begann sie, mit ihren Fingern zu spielen. Legolas kannte Sarnir. Möglicherweise würde er ihr sagen können, wie sie handeln sollte.  
  
"Er hat mir etwas gesagt", druckste sie herum und räusperte sich. Dann drehte sie sich um. Ob er sie hören konnte?  
  
"Aha...?"  
  
Sie sah zum Himmel auf und seufzte leise: "Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt."  
  
Sie sah den Prinzen an. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. "Ich habe es bereits geahnt", antwortete er schlicht.  
  
"Und du hast gesagt dass....?"  
  
"Ich habe gar nichts gesagt", antwortete sie verzweifelt, "ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte!"  
  
Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen lehnte sie sich gegen die Felswand und zog die Beine an.  
  
"Was soll ich tun?"  
  
Legolas lachte leise. "Das einzig Richtige: Sag ihm die Wahrheit. "  
  
"Und wenn die Wahrheit nicht das ist, was er hören will?"  
  
"Es geht nicht darum, was du willst, sondern was er will. Seit wann kümmerst du dich um das, was andere wollen?"  
  
Eingeschnappt senkte Oxana den Blick und starrte auf ihre Fingerspitzen. Doch er hatte gar nicht Unrecht. Diese Reise....sie hatte sie verändert.  
  
"Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht kränken", entschuldigte sich Legolas mit sanfter Stimme. "Sag es ihm. Mitleid oder Gutmütigkeit sind keine Basis für eine solche Beziehung."  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
Schweigend folgte jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken.  
  
Sie zog den Mantel fester um ihre Schultern.  
  
Plötzlich streckte Legolas die Hand aus.  
  
"Ich wüsste eine bessere Möglichkeit, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", sagte er zögerlich.  
  
Sie verstand nicht, was er meinte, reichte ihm trotzdem nach einigen Sekunden ihre Hand.  
  
Er zog sie sanft näher an sich heran, legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.  
  
Als sie die Wärme spürte, die von seinem Körper ausging, schmiegte sie sich automatisch an seine Seite und presste sich eng an ihn. Wie konnte sein Körper bloß so warm sein, während die Luft um sie herum klirrte?  
  
Unter ihrer Hand fühlte sie sein Herz schlagen.  
  
Sein gleichmäßiger Rhythmus beruhigte ihren Geist und bald schlief sie tief und fest.  
  
*************************** **********************************************  
  
N a c h w o r t :  
  
Mhmmm....was für ein traumhafter Abschluss..  
  
Freue mich auf ebenso traumhafte Reviews!  
  
* gähn * - eure zufriedene Conna 


	21. von oxana und dem ende der schlucht

Von Oxana und dem Ende der Schlucht  
  
V o r w o r t :  
  
Jaja, ich weiß, hat lange gedauert. Aber in der Schule ist grad Jagdsaison. Ähm...ich meine Zwischenprüfungen und so'n Zeug. Morgen z. b. : BU! Juhu, wir freuen uns alle. Denn: Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, wie sich so ein Igelwurm (Bonellia) fortpflanzt.  
  
Zur Geschichte: Nun, jemand wollte wissen, WARUM Oxana zur Blutjägerin geworden ist. Eigentlich wollte ich es ja nicht schreiben, es ist nämlich etwas, worüber sie mit keinem spricht.....aber euch schien ja offensichtlich nicht zu genügen, dass sie als Kind von allen verstoßen und alleine gelassen wurde.  
  
Nun, das Internet hatte wieder mal irgendeinen Tick und außerdem hatte ich schon wieder Stress. Aber ich verspreche hiermit feierlich, euch in Zukunft nicht mehr mit Schule und dergleichen vollzulabern. Schließlich sind wir hier, um dem Alltag zu entfliehen und uns ein bisschen auszuspannen, oder???  
  
@Ondin : Hab jetzt bei dir das Author-Alert - Dingsbums aktiviert. Bloß: Warum bekomme ich ein Mail, auch wenn gar kein neues Kap online ist? Und zwar mit Überschrift und allem drum und dran? Da funktioniert ja was nicht....oder ist das normal? Und: Hat dein Name eigentlich was mit dem Gott Odin zu tun? Oder ist die Ähnlichkeit bloß Zufall?  
  
@alle anderen : Hat eigentlich irgendwer den Logikfehler in den letzten 2 Kapitel mitbekommen? ......wird ihn bei Gelegenheit ausbessern....  
  
Zum Kap.: Nachdenklich. Lang. Und zu der Musik von Red Hot Chily Peppers und noch jemanden, dessen Name mir grad nicht einfällt, der aber sehr berühmt ist, er ist schwarz, spielt sehr gut Gitarre, war gerade angeblich mit Nicole Kidman zusammen, spielt sehr geil Gitarre und hat einen Afro...geschrieben.  
  
*************************************** *********************************  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Perhaps love is like a resting place  
  
A shelter from the storm  
  
It exists to give you comfort  
  
It is there to keep you warm  
  
And in those times of trouble  
  
When you are most alone  
  
The memory of love will bring you home  
  
°°°  
  
Aus: "Perhaps love" von John Denver  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
****************************************** ********************************  
  
Sie träumte von der Vergangenheit.  
  
Von den Verliesen und dem unsagbaren Leid, welches ihr in jenen zugefügt worden war.  
  
Kahle, kalte Steinwände. Von den Decken tropfte Wasser auf sie herab.  
  
Das grollende Gelächter der dunländischen Kerkerwächter... nie würde es ihr gelingen, es aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu verbannen.  
  
Wie lange war es her, seit man sie gefangengenommen hatte? Es mochte eine Woche sein oder aber auch ein Monat, sie wusste es nicht. In den dunklen Kerkern hatte sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.  
  
Sie sah sich selbst, blutüberströmt und zerschunden in einer Ecke kauernd. Die Schriemen auf ihrem Rücken glühten wie Feuer. Ihre Nase blutete noch. Unbeholfen versuchte sie mit bloßen Händen die Blutung zu stillen.  
  
Die Tränen hatten schmutzige Spuren in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen.  
  
Unter den Klagen der anderen Gefangenen war ihr leises Wimmern kaum zu vernehmen, und doch barg es ungleich mehr Schmerz und Leid, sodass sich einem das Herz zusammenzog, wenn man es hörte.  
  
Der kalte Steinboden unter ihr begann sich dunkelrot zu verfärben. Sie bemerkte es nicht. Es tat so weh. Sie krümmte sich wieder unter Krämpfen.  
  
Ihr Unterleib schien zu explodieren. Zahllose wirre Gedanken schossen durch ihr Gehirn.  
  
Der Wächter mit der Augenklappe.  
  
Er hatte versucht, sich an ihr zu vergehen.  
  
Sie hatte sich zur Wehr gesetzt, ihn an Stellen getreten, wo es weht tat. Viele der anderen Gefangenen hätten nicht mehr die Kraft für Widerstand aufbringen können. Aber ihre Gegenwehr war erbittert geblieben. Verbissen hatte sie sich verteidigt.  
  
Die beiden anderen waren gekommen. Dunkelbärtige, übelriechende Gesellen.  
  
Hatten sie festgehalten.  
  
Doch anstatt sie zu schänden, hatte der Einäugige zugeschlagen.  
  
Zuerst in ihr Gesicht.  
  
Ihre Lippe war aufgeplatzt, ihre Nase hatte angefangen zu bluten. Vielleicht war sie gebrochen.  
  
Es hatte wehgetan, aber sie hatte in den letzten Tagen gelernt, Schmerzen hinzunehmen, ohne zu schreien und zu jammern.  
  
Denn früh hatte sie gemerkt, dass ihr Wehklagen die Wächter nur noch mehr belustigte.  
  
Dann hatte er ihr in den Bauch geschlagen.  
  
Einmal.  
  
Zweimal.  
  
Dreimal.  
  
Mit der Faust in ihre Eingeweide, mit voller Kraft.  
  
Beim dritten Schlag war etwas in ihr kaputt gegangen.  
  
Etwas, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, es erfolgreich vor den Augen der Dûnländer verborgen zu haben.  
  
Etwas, das sie seit fünf Monaten unter ihrem Herzen trug.  
  
Es tat so weh.  
  
Sie krümmte sich, schlang die Arme um ihren Leib.  
  
Ihr Kind.  
  
Was es wohl geworden wäre? Ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?  
  
Sie hatte es Aragorn nicht gesagt. Sie hatte es niemandem gesagt. Selbst diesem brutalen Halbork und der seltsamen Elbe nicht. Die wenigen äußeren Anzeichen hatte sie zu verbergen gewusst.  
  
Es war ihr Geheimnis gewesen. Ihre Familie.  
  
"Das hast du davon, blöde Schlampe!", lachte der Einäugige durch die Kerkertür und grinste zufrieden gestellt.  
  
Für diese Worte hatte sie ihn bei ihrer Befreiung getötet.  
  
Nein, sie hatte ihn genüsslich zu Tode gequält.  
  
Rawen hatte ihn für sie gefesselt und die Zelle verlassen, um währenddessen draußen Wache zu halten.  
  
Mit dem Dolch ihres Vaters stand sie vor dem wehrlosen Mann.  
  
Sein Auge fixierte sie. Sie sah die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn. Konnte seine Angst riechen.  
  
Er ekelte sie an.  
  
Rache.  
  
Langsam mit dem scharfen Dolch seine Wangen ritzen. Eine einzelne, blutige Träne quoll aus der Wunde hervor.  
  
Rache.  
  
Seine Zunge....sie schnitt sie heraus. Er gurgelte, krächzte, brüllte vor Agonie.  
  
Innerlich zu Stein erstarrt machte sie weiter. Ließ die Waffe eine blutige Linie über seinen Leib zeichnen, ließ sie auf seinem Nabel liegen.  
  
Dann stach sie zu.  
  
Eimal.  
  
Zweimal.  
  
Dreimal.  
  
Kalt starrte sie auf das verwüstete Gesicht ihres Opfers. Sein Blut besudelte die Fetzen, die sie trug. Der Dolch ihres Vater troff davon.  
  
Rache...es erfüllte sie mit Befriedigung, ihn sterben zu sehen. Sie schämte sich dafür, aber die Freude überstieg diese Scham.  
  
Sie hatten sie gefoltert, ihr die Zukunft geraubt.  
  
Für das Kind hätte sie ihren verhassten Söldnerberuf aufgegeben, hätte aufgehört, irgendwelchen Mördern und Dieben nachzustellen.  
  
Sie hätte sich niedergelassen und ein ruhiges Leben gelebt. Dem Kind zuliebe. Eine gute Mutter jagte keine Orks und Mörder.  
  
Das Kind war alles gewesen, was ihr von Aragorn und der wunderbaren Zeit mit ihm geblieben war. Das einzig Schöne in dieser verhassten Welt, das einzige, das es wert war, geliebt zu werden.  
  
Der Einäugige hatte mit seinem Blut bezahlen müssen.  
  
Doch der Schmerz in ihr blieb.  
  
Er sollte für immer bleiben.  
  
******************************************** *******************************  
  
Ob er sie hasste ?  
  
Nachdenklich sah sie in seine Augen, die weit offen standen, aber leer waren.  
  
Wenn ja, dann konnte sie es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Sie konnte es sogar gut verstehen. Aber es machte sie seltsam traurig.  
  
Oxana wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen.  
  
Sein Herz schlug so langsam wie das Rawens.  
  
Noch immer lag ihre Hand auf seiner Brust und sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl, mit jedem seiner Herzschläge in eine andere, fremde Welt einzusinken.  
  
Eine Welt, in der Zeit keine wichtige Rolle spielte, in der es weder Eile noch Angst vor dem Alter gab, in der alles, was ihr so wichtig erschien, nicht weiter von Belang war.  
  
Was hätte sie dafür gegeben, wenn tatsächlich elbisches Blut in ihren Adern pulsiert wäre!  
  
Nicht nur, dass sie auf dem Schnee hätte gehen können und nicht gefroren hätte.  
  
Sie hätte Hunderte, Tausende Jahre Zeit gehabt, um die Fehler ihrer Vergangenheit wieder gut zu machen! Vielleicht hätte sie sogar vergessen können....  
  
Aber sie war sterblich. Sie würde weitermorden. Ein Teil von ihr würde immer nach Blut lechzen, für das, was damals geschehen war.  
  
Oder wenigstens würde sie sich einreden, dass dies der Grund war.  
  
"In Wahrheit", dachte sie schaudernd, "hast du damals ein Monster in dir geweckt, das nun längst außer Kontrolle geraten ist".  
  
"Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
  
Oxana zuckte zusammen. Seine Stimme klang sanft, sie spürte ein leichtes, angenehmes Vibrieren in seiner Brust, als er sprach.  
  
"Du wärmst wie ein Ofen", grinste sie und hob den Kopf von der Schulter des Prinzen, um ihm voll ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
"Ich habe mich die ganze Nacht nicht bewegt, aus Angst, dich wieder aufzuwecken. Dank dir habe ich jetzt einen steifen Nacken", beschwerte sich Legolas und streckte sich.  
  
Sein Arm lag unter ihrem Hals.  
  
Oxana versteifte sich ein wenig, spürte, wie ihr unwohl wurde.  
  
Das hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, als sie eben aufgewacht war.  
  
Sofort ersann sie sich drei verschiedener Griffe, mit denen sie sich aus einem Würgegriff befreien konnte.  
  
Nur falls er vorhatte, sie nicht mehr aufstehen zu lassen.  
  
Was für ein dummer Gedanke! Falls er sie wirklich erwürgen wollte, hätte er es schon längst getan. Ihr Misstrauen begann ihr übertrieben zu scheinen. Aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun- so war sie nun einmal.  
  
"Ein steifer Nacken ist die mindeste Strafe die du dafür verdienst, mich in diese Hundskälte getrieben zu haben", murrte sie unberührt.  
  
Der Elb ignorierte den Vorwurf und erkundigte sich stattdessen nach ihren Wunden.  
  
Oxana horchte in sich hinein.  
  
Da war zuallererst die gebrochene Rippe.  
  
Im Laufe der Tage hatte sie sich an den ständigen, stechenden Schmerz gewöhnt. Gewisse Bewegungen hatte sie vermieden, um eine Verschlechterung der Wunde zu verhindern.  
  
Heute allerdings hatte sich der Schmerz in ein dumpfes, fast angenehmes Pochen verwandelt.  
  
Ihre Schulter tat auch nur dann mäßig weh, wenn sie bewegt wurde. Die Schwellungen in ihrem Gesicht waren größtenteils abgeklungen, die verbliebenen Kratzer und kleineren Wunden heilten langsam, aber gut.  
  
Was ihr mehr zu schaffen machte, war die bittere Kälte.  
  
"Nun, ich kann mich nicht beklagen- die Schmerzen sind erträglich", antwortete Oxana und setzte fort: "aber ob ich das Sarnirs Medizin zu verdanken habe oder wegen der Kälte nichts mehr spüre, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich freue mich, wenn wir diese Eiseskälte und diese unheimlichen Höhlen endlich hinter uns gelassen haben."  
  
"Was in ungefähr zwei Tagen der Fall sein könnte, wenn wir uns beeilen", ergänzte Legolas aufmunternd, "denn weiter südlich beginnt der Schnee zu schmelzen und es wird leichter für uns sein, voranzukommen."  
  
Zwei Tage noch durch den Schnee waten, ständig auf der Hut vor Überfällen sein müssen, fortwährende Kälte, Nässe, Wind.....nun, vielleicht hatte sie sich das alles auch selbst zu verdanken.  
  
Hätte sie ihm im Lager die Namen der Blutjäger verraten, wäre alles wohl ganz anders gekommen.  
  
Aber Rawen und Silaid verraten?  
  
Nein, das konnte sie nicht tun.  
  
"Vermisst du sie?", fragte Oxana unvermittelt, nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatten.  
  
"Wen?"  
  
"Nîthiel, wen denn sonst? Du machst nicht unbedingt den Eindruck, als ob du um sie trauern würdest."  
  
Legolas sah sie verwirrt an. "Wieso sollte ich trauern? Sie ist doch nicht tot!"  
  
"Und woher willst du das so genau wissen?" Oxana hob eine Augenbraue. "S p ü r e n Elben so etwas? Oder hat sie dich in deinen Träumen besucht? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr ja..."-  
  
-"Was hast du eigentlich gegen sie?", fuhr Legolas ärgerlich dazwischen.  
  
Sie blinzelte ihn verwirrt an.  
  
War das etwa eine ernsthafte Frage gewesen?  
  
Ein finsteres Lächeln verformte ihre Lippen.  
  
"Ach, Anfangs war sie mir einfach bloß unsympathisch. Aber jetzt...weißt du, ich habe allgemein etwas gegen Leute, die mir mit dem Tod drohen."  
  
Legolas blieb für einige Sekunden der Atem weg.  
  
"SIE HAT WAS?", keuchte er ungläubig und zog den Arm so jäh unter ihrem Kopf hervor, dass ihr Kopf hart gegen den Felsen prallte.  
  
"Aua!", beklagte sich Oxana und rieb sich am Hinterkopf. Er murmelte eine hastige Entschuldigung.  
  
Dann rückte er ein wenig von ihr fort und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
"Sie würde so etwas nie tun! Das hat sie nicht nötig!." , behauptete er entschlossen.  
  
Oxana lachte belustigt.  
  
"Du hast offensichtlich keine Ahnung! Willst du wissen, was sie gesagt hat?"  
  
Sie stand auf und wartete gar nicht erst eine Antwort ab.  
  
"Sie verglich dich mit einem Stück Fleisch und meinte, sie würde dich schon weichkochen, sie habe lange genug darauf warten müssen, endlich mit dir zusammen zu sein."  
  
"Unsinn!", begehrte Legolas heftig auf und seine Augen sprühten vor Empörung und Zorn, "Nîthiel ist eine ehrenhafte Frau! Solche Geschmacklosigkeiten passen nicht zu ihr!"  
  
"Hältst du mich etwa für eine Lügnerin?!", fragte Oxana lauernd und durchbohrte ihn nahezu mit Blicken.  
  
Legolas lachte leise. "Ich habe allen Grund dazu!"  
  
Oxana spürte, wie ihr heiß wurde vor Zorn.  
  
Und bevor sie es sich bewusst wurde, rutschte ihr heraus: "Sie ist eine böse Hexe, aber du scheinst es einfach nicht wahrhaben zu wollen! Hat sie deinen Bruder eigentlich genauso geschickt manipuliert wie dich?!"  
  
Noch bevor sie ausgesprochen hatte, wusste sie, dass sie einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. Eigentlich sollte sie doch wissen, wie unangenehm es war, an solche Dinge erinnert zu werden.  
  
Doch Legolas blieb ruhig.  
  
Und genau diese Ruhe ließ sie nervös werden.  
  
"Verzeih mir bitte", druckste sie, verärgert über ihre Unbeherrschtheit, aber nicht über das, was sie gesagt hatte. Es war ihr schon lange auf der Zunge gelegen, und nun war es endlich draußen. Bloß das mit seinem Bruder hätte sie nicht sagen sollen...  
  
Sein leerer Blick behagte ihr nicht.  
  
"Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich eine Lügnerin nennt", murrte sie rechtfertigend.  
  
Legolas atmete tief durch und stand auf.  
  
"Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass du mich belügst", meinte er traurig.  
  
"DAS STIMMT NICHT!".  
  
Sie erschrak über den verzweifelten Klang ihrer Stimme, doch dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern sprach eilig :  
  
"Ich habe dir vielleicht vieles verschwiegen, aber b e l o g e n habe ich dich nie!"  
  
"Ich würde dir gerne glauben", seufzte Legolas mit einem milden Lächeln, "bloß fällt es mir schwer, nachdem, was geschehen ist. Das verstehst du sicher. Es kann sein, dass ich dir einmal vertrauen werde- aber so etwas braucht Zeit."  
  
Sie starrte ihn an.  
  
Um ein Haar hätte sie geredet.  
  
Ihm von Rawen und Silaid erzählt.  
  
Sie schluckte hart. Wenn er sich erwartete, ihr so ihr Geheimnis entlocken zu können, hatte er sich geschnitten!  
  
Die eisige Kälte war ihr bereits wieder in den Körper gefahren.  
  
Mit geröteten Fingern griff sie nach der Decke, auf der sie gesessen hatten und faltete sie. Sie hörte Legolas seufzen. Doch drehte sie sich nicht um.  
  
Wenn er ihr nicht glauben wollte, dann bitte! Wenn er es vorzog, sein Leben an der Seite dieser falschen Schlange zu verbringen- sollte er doch! Sie würde ihn nicht davon abhalten.  
  
Aus dem hintersten Winkel des Felsenvorsprungs drangen müde Stimmen und leises Gähnen.  
  
Mit ihrer Zankerei hatten sie die anderen aus dem Schlaf gerissen.  
  
Es ohnehin Zeit, sich wieder auf den Weg zu machen.  
  
"Was tue ich hier eigentlich?", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd. Es war doch wirklich absurd. Noch letzte Woche hätte sie nie im Leben geahnt, all dies hier zu erleben.  
  
"Vielleicht deine Schuld abbüßen", meinte Legolas. Doch bevor sie sich verwirrt zu ihm umdrehen hätte können, hatte er ihr die Decke abgenommen und ging damit schnell in die Höhle zu den anderen.  
  
*********************** ****************************************************  
  
Dass zwischen den beiden elbischen Reisemitgliedern der Gruppe etwas nicht stimmte, wurde im Laufe des folgenden Tages offensichtlich.  
  
Oxana bemerkte es wohl als erste, denn sie behielt Sarnir an diesem Tag besonders scharf im Auge.  
  
Teils aus schlechtem Gewissen, teils aus einer dumpfen Vorahnung heraus.  
  
Männer, die von einer Frau abgewiesen wurden, sehen darin nur zu oft eine Kränkung ihrer Ehre und reagieren oft extrem darauf.  
  
Von solchen Dingen konnte sie aus Erfahrung sprechen.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Elb wich ihren Blicken aus, schien aber zu wissen, dass sie ihn heimlich beobachtete.  
  
Trotzdem war es ihm unschwer anzukennen, dass er nicht gut aufgelegt war.  
  
Er wechselte kaum ein Wort mit den anderen, selbst Colen war heute gesprächiger als er- was einiges heißen mochte.  
  
Oxana unterhielt sich eine Weile mit dem Rohir und entdeckte, dass sie dieselbe Meinung teilten, was Elben und deren Abneigung gegen rotes Fleisch anging.  
  
Darüber hinaus hatte Colen seine Kindheit, wie sie, in Edoras zugebracht.  
  
Ihren Vaterkannte er nur vom Hörensagen, von dem Rest ihrer Familie und gar von ihr wusste er- zum Glück- nichts.  
  
Es war Mittag, sie machten eine kurze Rast, um ihren Hunger und Durst zu stillen und etwas Atem zu schöpfen. Sarnir war auf die hohen Felsen zu ihrer Linken geklettert, von denen er einen Ausblick über das gesamte Tal hatte.  
  
Er wollte sehen, wie lang der Weg war, der noch vor ihnen lag  
  
Die anderen saßen oder standen am Ufer des kleinen Flusses im Schnee und labten sich an ihren Vorräten.  
  
Während Oxana sich zum Wasser hinunterbeugte, um etwas davon zu trinken, fiel ihr wieder ein, wie ihr Vater vor vielen Jahren einen Nachbarn um ein Haar bewusstlos geschlagen hatte.  
  
Der Mann hatte die Waffen, die der Vater für die Wachen anfertigen lassen hatte, als "Schrott" beschrieben.  
  
Ein Waffenmeister wie ihr Vater hatte so etwas nicht klaglos auf sich sitzen lassen können. Sie grinste. Ihr Temperament kam wohl von der väterlichen Seite.  
  
"Und wie hast du heute Nacht geschlafen?"  
  
Obhart tauchte seinen Wasserschlauch tief ins eiskalte Wasser und beobachtete scheinbar gefesselt die kleinen Luftbläschen, die dabei an die Oberfläche stiegen.  
  
"Sehr gut", murmelte Oxana noch immer in Gedanken versunken.  
  
"War dir auch schön warm?"  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den anzüglichen Unterton in der Stimme des Schiffführers.  
  
Sie nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und antwortete genervt: "Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber es gibt Leute, die ihre Verbündeten nicht einfach Nachts erfrieren lassen."  
  
"Ich bezweifle, dass er MICH an ihn hätte kuscheln lassen", spottete Obhart.  
  
Sie drehte das Gesicht wieder weg und sagte laut: "Keine Angst, es gibt keinen Grund zur Eifersucht, ich nehme dir deinen Prinzen schon nicht weg..." Sie grinste breit.  
  
"Man sollte dir deine spitze Zunge rausschneiden und um den Hals wickeln, weißt du das?", knurrte Obhart, dessen Blick plötzlich nervös zu Legolas und Colen hinüberschweifte, die sich das Lachen nur noch mühsam verkneifen konnten.  
  
"Versuch es und du darfst mit den Konsequenzen und einigen Körperteilen weniger weiterleben", zischte Oxana, stand auf und streifte dabei wie beiläufig das Schwert an ihrer Hüfte.  
  
Es war schwer festzustellen, ob sie ihre Worte ernst gemeint hatte oder nicht.  
  
Obhart erbleichte. "Verfluchtes Mannsweib!", schimpfte er leise.  
  
Colen begann leise vor sich hinzulachen, während Legolas den Blick die Felswand zu ihrer Linken hinaufschweifen ließ.  
  
"Kannst du Sarnir sehen?", rief sie ihm zu.  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Dabei müsste er schon längst wieder hier sein! Ich werde ihn holen gehen, wir können es uns nicht leisten, länger als unbedingt nötig hier zu bleiben."  
  
"Du könntest doch auch nach ihm rufen", meinte Oxana.  
  
"Und riskieren, dass wir unter einer Lawine vergraben werden?" Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Sag den anderen, dass ich gleich zurück bin."  
  
Er ging über den Schnee und lief mühelos den Steilhang bis zu den ersten Felsen hinauf.  
  
Bei jenen angelangt, kletterte er flink und geschmeidig daran empor, ohne auch nur einmal einen Zwischenstopp einzulegen. Wohin auch immer er seine Hände legte, fand er Halt, griff niemals ins Leere oder rutschte gar ab.  
  
"Faszinierend, nicht wahr? Es ist eine Freude, ihnen dabei zuzusehen", meinte Colen, während er ein Stück würziges Dörrfleisch und etwas hartes Brot verzehrte.  
  
Der Rohir reichte ihr kaum über die Schultern, was eigentlich sehr ungewöhnlich war. Im Allgemeinen bezeichnete man die Rohirrim nämlich als großes, stolzes Volk  
  
Colen hatte behauptet, das Alter habe ihn gebeugt und er wäre früher viel größer gewesen, mindestens so groß wie sie.  
  
Oxana tat so, als glaubte sie ihm. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Mann sich ihr wegen ihrer Körpergröße unterlegen fühlte.  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Hätten WIR ein paar Zeitalter zur Verfügung, würden wir so etwas auch können", und meinte damit das sterbliche Volk Mittelerdes.  
  
Colen lachte leise.  
  
Sie zog eine Braue hoch und sah ihn an. "Worüber lacht Ihr?"  
  
Der Alte schmunzelte und machte eine Kopfbewegung zur Felswand hin. Legolas hatte sich dem Felsen, hinter dem Sarnir verschwunden war, beachtlich genähert.  
  
"Ich finde es bloß amüsant, wie Ihr versucht, Euch zu verstellen."  
  
"Verstellen? Inwiefern?"  
  
Colen grinste breit, zwei Zahnlücken enthüllend. "Wenn man nicht genau hinsieht, merkt man fast nicht, wie sehr Ihr ihn mögt."  
  
"Wen?" Natürlich wusste sie, wen er meinte. Aber im Moment wollte es ihr einfach nicht in den Sinn kommen.  
  
"Unseren Prinzen, natürlich."  
  
"Das ist doch.."- Sie schnappte aufgebracht nach Luft- "Kaum öffnet Ihr den Mund, fängt Ihr an, Unsinn daherzureden!"  
  
Colen lächelte versonnen.  
  
"Regt Euch nicht auf meine Liebe, und versucht es nur ja nicht abzustreiten! Meine Augen sind vielleicht vom Alter getrübt, aber mein Herz sieht nach all der Zeit umso klarer."  
  
Was sollte das nun schon wieder heißen?!  
  
"Ich werde Euch Euer Herz rausschneiden, und Eure Augen auch, wenn Ihr es wagen solltet, einem der anderen oder gar dem Prinzen diese Ungeheuerlichkeit weiterzusagen!"  
  
"Dann stimmt es also?"  
  
Sein Blick schien plötzlich geradewegs in ihren Denkbereich eindringen zu können. Sie errötete.  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
"Warum regt Ihr euch dann so auf?"  
  
"Weil..weil.."-  
  
-"Ja?"  
  
"Ach, das ist doch lächerlich! Ich lasse mich doch nicht von einem senilen Greis ärgern!", fuhr sie ihn zornig an und stapfte mühsam durch den Schnee davon.  
  
"Keine Angst, Euer Geheimnis ist gut aufgehoben bei mir!", rief ihr der Alte heiter nach.  
  
"Alter Esel", zischte Oxana und setzte sich auf einen niedrigen Felsen, weitab von den beiden anderen, wo sie auf die Rückkehr der beiden Elben wartete.  
  
************************************ **************************************  
  
Sarnir und Legolas stiegen nacheinander die Felswand herab. Sie sahen beide drein wie zehn Tage Regenwetter.  
  
Schlechte Laune war etwas, was auf elbischen Gesichtern nicht allzu oft zu lesen war. Deswegen erschraken die drei anderen Reisegefährten auch dementsprechend und eilten ihnen besorgt entgegen.  
  
"Was ist passiert?! Habt ihr etwas gesehen? Trolle? Blutjäger?"  
  
Obhart hielt atemlos vor dem Prinzen und wartete auf eine Antwort. Oxana und Colen stellten neben ihn.  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir werden noch vor Sonnenuntergang das Tal verlassen und den Gebirgspfad erreichen. Der Zwischenfall mit den Trollen hat und zwar ein wenig in der Zeit zurückgeworfen, aber wir werden noch vor den Blutjägern auf den Pfad gelangen und sie dort auflauern. Es ist alles..." -  
  
Er drehte sich zu Sarnir um, "- ...in bester Ordnung."  
  
Die Art, auf die er die letzten Worte aussprach, gefiel Oxana ganz und gar nicht.  
  
Auch Obhart und Colen schienen zu wittern, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.  
  
Alarmiert bemerkte sie, dass Sarnirs Auge geschwollen war. Hinzu gesellte sich ein äußerst misslaunischer Gesichtsausdruck, der von unterdrücktem Zorn und Wut zeugte.  
  
Hatten sich die beiden etwa geschlagen??  
  
Legolas ging wortlos an ihnen vorbei. Als sie Sarnir eine entsprechende Frage stellen wollte, drehte dieser gereizt den Kopf weg und folgte schnell dem Prinzen.  
  
Oxana fluchte leise und arbeitete sich hinter ihnen durch den Schnee.  
  
In der Dämmerung erreichte die kleine Gruppe das Ende der Schlucht.  
  
Es war enger als der Teil, den sie bisher durchwandert hatten. Der breite Bach bog kurz vor dem Ende des Klammes zur Seite und verschwand in einer niedrigen Höhle.  
  
Danach wuchsen die steilen Felswände zu einem Spalt zusammen, der gerade breit genug war, um einen von ihnen Durchlass zu gewähren.  
  
Als sie sich, einer nach dem anderen, hindurchgequetscht hatten, sahen sie sich einem leicht abfallenden Geröllhang gegenüber, der direkt auf einen schmalen Gebirgspfad hinabführte.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Pfades führte eine Steinwand viele Schritte senkrecht in die Tiefe.  
  
Erleichtert ließ Oxana sich auf den Boden fallen und genoss es, ihre schmerzenden Beine zu entlasten. Als sie aufsah, besserte sich ihre Laune augenblicklich. Anstatt kahler, schneebedeckter Gipfel erstreckte sich eine Landschaft aus riesigen, dunkelgrüner Hügel und tiefer Täler vor ihnen.  
  
Weit im Süden sah sie die Ausläufer des Ered Nimrais. Irgendwo dort, hinter einem dieser von Tannen und Fichten bewachsenen Hügeln befand sich Erech.  
  
Alsbald sie die bedrückende Enge der Schlucht verlassen hatte, fühlte sie sich sonderbar leicht und beschwingt. Gut gelaunt folgte sie den vier anderen den steilen Abhang bis zum Pfad hinunter.  
  
Es tat gut, endlich wieder ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben.  
  
Der Pass schlängelte sich auf gefährlichen Gräten und eingesäumt von tiefen Schluchten in die fruchtbaren Gebiete hinunter.  
  
Sie setzten sich hin, erschöpft, aber gleichzeitig befreit und von neuer Hoffnung erfüllt.  
  
"Sie werden bald hier vorbeikommen", erklärte Legolas, "kurz vor Sonnenuntergang."  
  
"Und woher weißt du das?", erkundigte sich Oxana.  
  
"Ich rieche es", antwortete der Elb kurz.  
  
Nun gut, das hieß, wenn der Wind drehte, würde Rawen ebenso "Wind" von ihrer Anwesenheit bekommen. Oxana wurde mulmig zumute.  
  
Es war nicht gut, diese Elbe zum Feind zu haben.  
  
Und dieser Pfad....Oxana spähte misstrauisch zum Abgrund auf der anderen Seite hin.....auch der gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.  
  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass dies hier der beste Ort für einen Hinterhalt ist?", fragte sie skeptisch, "du bist dir hoffentlich darüber bewusst, dass unser Leben in deinen Händen liegt!"  
  
Legolas nickte. "Bin ich."  
  
Er räusperte sich. "Zumindest wüsste ich keinen besseren".  
  
Oh, sehr ermutigend.  
  
Nun, wenigstens würden die Blutjäger nie damit rechnen, ausgerechnet HIER angegriffen zu werden.  
  
Legolas lächelte aufmunternd.  
  
"Ach zieht doch nicht solche Gesichter! Wir werden das schon schaffen! Alleine schon deswegen, weil wir es müssen."  
  
Oxana zog eine Braue hoch. Er schien nicht sehr geschickt darin zu sein, in solchen Momenten die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
  
"Wir könnten Steine auf sie herabrollen", schlug Colen vor, "wir sollten jeden Vorteil nutzen, der sich uns bietet. Sie werden uns nichts schenken." Die anderen sahen ihn bewundernd an. Der Alte schien doch zu etwas Nütze zu sein, dachte Oxana beeindruckt.  
  
"Gut, so machen wir es", nickte Legolas, "es ist zwar nicht die ritterliche Art, einen Feind den Abgrund hinabzuschubsen, aber Colen hat Recht. Wir sind in der Unterzahl. Versucht so viele wie möglich aus der Entfernung zu töten. Lasst euch nur im Notfall auf einen direkten Kampf ein."  
  
Er lächelte zuversichtlich. "Ich vertraue auf eure Erfahrung".  
  
"Und auf unser Glück", murmelte Oxana düster zu sich selbst.  
  
Sarnir, Legolas und Obhart kletterten auf den Steilhang auf der einen Seite des Pfades und begannen oben, möglichst viele Felsbrocken zusammenzuschieben, die sich den Hang hinunterrollen ließen.  
  
Obhart und Legolas, die Stärksten der Gruppe, blieben oben, um sie Steine in Bewegung zu setzen.  
  
Sarnir verbarg sich ganz in ihrer Nähe hinter einem Felsen und begann, seinen Bogen und seine Pfeile zu überprüfen.  
  
Hinter einem Felsen etwas unterhalb von Sarnirs Versteck duckten sich Colen und Oxana hinter einigen Steinen.  
  
"Wieviele waren es noch mal?", flüsterte sie dem Rohir zu und begann ihre Waffen zu überprüfen.  
  
"Dreißig, glaube ich", antwortete Colen ebenso leise.  
  
Sie schluckte.  
  
Fünf gegen dreißig.  
  
Sie rechnete.  
  
Ihre Chancen standen folglich 1:6 für einen Sieg ihrerseits. Hervorragend. Genau das war eine der Situationen, in die sie nie in ihrem Leben hatte gelangen wollen.  
  
Ihre Hand strich über den Schwertgriff, den Dolch und die Armbrustbolzen an ihrem Gürtel. Sie zog einen der Bolzen, löste die Armbrust von ihrem Rücken und spannte ihn bedächtig ein.  
  
Sie warteten beinahe zwei Stunden, ohne viel zu sprechen, ohne sich allzu sehr zu bewegen.  
  
Oxanas Nerven waren zum Zerreißen angespannt.  
  
Ihr Rücken schmerzte, denn sie saß in einer etwas unbequemen Pose, kam aber nicht auf den Gedanken, sich anders hinzusetzen. Ihre Konzentration galt dem bevorstehenden Kampf. Sie sah zu Sarnir hinauf, konnte ihn aber nicht sehen.  
  
Obhart und Legolas hockten scheinbar ruhig nebeneinander und starrten auf den Pass hinunter.  
  
Die Anwesenheit des Elben beruhigte sie ein wenig. Er hatte sie bisher zwar nicht aus jeder, aber immerhin schon aus vielen unangenehmen Situationen geholt.  
  
Zwar stritten sie nur allzu oft, aber wenn es darauf ankam wusste sie, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnte.  
  
Nervös leckte sie sich über die vor Kälte aufgesprungenen Lippen.  
  
Dann hörte sie erste Stimmen in der Ferne.  
  
Sie waren da. Der Kampf begann.  
  
************************************** ************************************  
  
N a c h w o r t :  
  
HaaHa! ®Bart Simpson ;-)  
  
Bitte NUR gute Kritik! * g * Das Kap war sehr hart zu schreiben! Hoffentlich wars wenigstens ein bisschen tiefgründig *seufz * . Ich kann sowas nicht so gut. conna 


	22. von einem greisen held und weiten wälder...

V o r w o r t :  
  
@all:  
  
ich bin krank. Hab kopfweh. Blöder föhn grummel. Danke für eure reviews! @Neogoddess: sehr lieb, danke! * g* und: hallo! Du bist ja neu!!! Das freut mich natürlich besonders!!  
  
@Vicky: is ja nicht so schlimm, ich weiß ja, dass du im gedanken bei mir bist ;-) ich übrigens auch bei dir. Wann geht's mit Eron weiter?? @jinx: danke für die aufmunterung!! @Rachel: schön, daste dich wieder mal meldest! Danke fürs review.  
  
@all: schon gesehen?? 75 reviews!! Und dabei hab ich noch so viele ideen im kopf, was ich noch alles einbringen will!!!!ich hab angst, dass die geschichte zu lang wird!!! Aber es macht einfach soviel spaß!!  
  
**************************************************** **********************  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
ja, ich kann mich schützen  
  
wirksam schützen  
  
keiner tut mir weh  
  
keiner kommt mir zu nah  
  
keiner lacht mich aus  
  
mir passiert  
  
nichts  
  
nichts  
  
nichts  
  
einfach gar nichts.  
  
°°  
  
(Von Hans Curt Flemming)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
************* **************************************************************  
  
Der Wind hatte, gottlob, nicht gedreht.  
  
In Zweiergruppen kamen die Blutjäger den Pfad entlang.  
  
Oxana begann zu zählen.  
  
Ein, zwei, drei, vier Paar dunkel gekleidete Gestalten. Dann zwei Frauen, eine blonde, eine schwarzhaarige. Nîthiel und Rawen.  
  
Beide gingen sie aufrecht nebeneinander her Nîthiels Haltung wies weder auf Erschöpfung noch eine Verletzung hin. Im Gegenteil. Stolz, mit erhobenem Kopf ging sie daher, und hielt offenbar mühelos mit dem scharfen Tempo der Blutjäger mit.  
  
Nîthiels Hände waren gefesselt, das Seil hielt ein glatzköpfiger Blutjäger, der vor ihr ging. Wenn sie ihre Augen nicht täuschten, dann war sie ebenfalls geknebelt. Nun, zumindest das konnte sie Rawen nicht verübeln.  
  
Nîthiels Stimme war.....nun ja. Außergewöhnlich.  
  
Den beiden Frauen folgten ein Dutzend weiterer Männer.  
  
Eine missgebildete, schwarze Kreatur lief an letzter Stelle, blieb aber alle Meter einmal kurz stehen und sah sich misstrauisch nach allen Richtungen um und schnüffelte in die Luft.  
  
Silaid.  
  
Sein schwarzer Mantel umwehte ihn wie eine sichtbar gewordene, dunkle Aura. Einen Moment lang glaubte Oxana, seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen zu spüren.  
  
Erschrocken zog sie den Kopf ein.  
  
Zwanzig Blutjäger. Und Rawen und Silaid, von denen einer für etwa drei Blutjäger aufkam.  
  
Also insgesamt 26 Feinde.  
  
"Mach dich nicht hysterisch", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst, "das sind weniger als du erwartet hast."  
  
Natürlich waren es weniger. Legolas, Sarnir und Obhart hatten ja in Rohan einige getötet.  
  
So wäre es also gewesen, wäre sie eine professionelle Kriegerin geworden. Den Göttern sei Dank, dass kein König sie hatte haben wollen!  
  
Langsam hob sie die Armbrust, legte sie behutsam auf den Felsen und visierte den Glatzkopf an.  
  
"Noch nicht!", hauchte Colen erschrocken.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich wollte bloß die Entfernung abschätzen, nicht schießen", flüsterte sie beruhigend zurück und warf einen fragenden Blick zu Legolas und Obhart hinauf.  
  
Legolas machte ihr mit Gesten zu verstehen, dass es noch zu früh sei.  
  
Er und Obhart hockten vor einem der Steine, beide Handflächen auf den Brocken gelegt.  
  
Über sich glaubte Oxana für eine Sekunde eine Bewegung auszumachen, dort, wo Sarnir saß, war sich aber nicht völlig sicher.  
  
Die Blutjäger kamen immer näher. Nur noch wenige Sekunden, und sie würden die Stelle des Pfades erreicht haben, die direkt am Fuße des Abhangs und somit genau unter ihnen lag.  
  
Als sie das nächste Mal zu Legolas und Obhart hinaufsah, hatte der Elb seinen Bogen bereits in den Händen und spannte einen Pfeil ein.  
  
Für eine Sekunde kreuzten sich ihre Blicke, ein zuversichtliches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.  
  
Sie erwiderte es milde, und spürte, wie ihre Angst wich und sich in gespannte Erregung verwandelte.  
  
Dann nickte der Prinz, wandte den Kopf und schoss.  
  
Nun ging es also los.  
  
Legolas' Pfeil fuhr exakt in den Hals eines Blutjägers. Der Mann brach augenblicklich tot zusammen.  
  
Sarnir ließ den Kameraden des Toten gar nicht erst Zeit zu erschrecken, sondern feuerte den nächsten Pfeil ab und streckte damit einen zweiten nieder.  
  
Erst jetzt schienen die Blutjäger zu begreifen, laute, wütende Schreie wurden hörbar und die Männer zückten ihre Bögen und Schwerter.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem sie erkannten, woher sie angegriffen wurden, rollten die ersten Felsen den Abhang hinunter.  
  
Sie lösten auf ihrem Weg eine wahre Lawine aus Schnee und Schutt vom Boden und rissen sie mit in die Tiefe.  
  
Zweien der dunklen Gestalten gelang es nicht mehr rechtzeitig, den Gesteinstrümmern auszuweichen. Sie wurden getroffen und mitsamt den Felsbrocken auf der anderen Seite des Pfades in die Tiefe gerissen.  
  
Einer der Blutjäger umklammerte im Fall einen weiteren und zerrte ihn mit sich in den Tod.  
  
Ihre Todesschreie schienen erst nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit zu verhallen.  
  
Oxana blieb ruhig sitzen und beobachtete abwartend, was weiter geschah.  
  
Die Blutjäger waren nun gewarnt, die Pfeile, die folgten, verfehlten immer öfter ihr Ziel. Nur noch zweimal trafen sie einen der Söldner.  
  
Rawen hatte Nîthiel von der Gruppe fortgezerrt und rücksichtslos hinter einen niedrigen Felsen gestoßen, der nur hinlänglich als Deckung für sie beide diente. Die Elbe hielt Pfeil und Bogen bereits in den Händen und spähte zu ihnen hinauf.  
  
Doch noch verbargen sich die Angreifer hinter Felsen und der einzige Pfeil, den sie abschoss, verfehlte sein Ziel, weil sie während sie schoss wieder in Deckung gehen musste.  
  
Oxana legte an, zielte sorgfältig und verschoss ihren ersten Bolzen.  
  
Ihre Armbrust war nicht einmal halb so groß wie die Bögen der Elben, doch rissen ihre Geschosse furchtbare Wunden in die Körper ihrer Feinde.  
  
Die Wucht, mit der ein Bolzen sein Ziel traf, war beiweiten größer als die eines Pfeiles.  
  
Sie traf, wie erwartet.  
  
Der Mann brüllte vor Schmerz, aber nicht lange, denn der kräftige Stoß des Geschosses riss ihn von den Füßen und beförderte auch ihn über den Rand des Abgrundes.  
  
Oxana lächelte zufrieden.  
  
"Was würde ich dafür geben, einen Bogen dabeizuhaben!", grollte Colen wehmütig. Er war bei dem Kampf bisher noch nicht zum Einsatz gekommen. Oxana war das nur Recht. Dem Alten würde die ganze Aufregung bloß unnötig zusetzen.  
  
"Ausgezeichneter Schuss übrigens", nickte der Alte anerkennend.  
  
Sie grinste, spannte rasch den nächsten Bolzen ein.  
  
Sie musste sorgsam mit ihrer Munition umgehen, Armbrustbolzen ließen sich oft nicht so mühelos aus den Wunden ziehen wie Pfeile.  
  
Einige der Blutjäger hatten Deckung hinter niederen Felsen genommen und schossen wahllos Pfeile zu ihnen hinauf, andere, es waren etwa sechs oder sieben, hielten Schilde vor sich und versuchten, den Hang hinaufzulaufen.  
  
Wieder kamen die schweren Steine zum Einsatz.  
  
Es waren die letzten drei.  
  
Diesmal stießen Legolas und Obhart die Felsbrocken zur selben Zeit hinunter. Für die Männer wurde es so beinahe unmöglich, ihnen auszuweichen.  
  
Drei wurden getroffen und rollten den Hang hinunter, wo sie tot oder verletzt liegen blieben. Ein Mann hatte das große Pech, unter den größten der drei Felsbrocken zu geraten und wurde zerquetscht.  
  
Oxana sah hastig weg und zielte auf einen der Bogenschützen auf dem Pfad.  
  
"Colen, Oxana! Kümmert euch um Nîthiel!", rief Legolas ihnen zu.  
  
Colen nickte gehorsam. "Gerne, Hoheit!", antwortete er laut "Mädchen, gib mir Deckung!"  
  
Und damit sprang er bereits auf, zog sein Schwert und rutschte den Abhang hinunter.  
  
Oxana fluchte ungehemmt und beeilte sich, seiner Forderung nachzukommen.  
  
Sie legte schnell einen Bolzen auf, schoss einen Blutjäger nieder, der Colen auf dem Pfad abpassen wollte und einen weiteren, der ihm nachlief und in den Rücken fallen wollte.  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen beobachtete sie, was weiter geschah. Colen hastete geduckt zu dem Felsen, hinter dem Nîthiel und Rawen sich verbargen, blieb aber plötzlich stehen und warf einen ratlosen Blick zu Oxana hinauf.  
  
"DA IST KEINER!", brüllte er ihr zu.  
  
Das war auch nicht verwunderlich, Oxana hätte sich an Rawens Stelle ebenso schnellstens in Sicherheit gebracht. Sie zögerte.  
  
Dann drehte sie sich um und rief: "Sarnir! Gib mir Deckung!", und folgte dem alten Rohir.  
  
Atemlos kam sie neben ihm zu stehen, packte ihn unsanft am Oberarm und zog ihn mit sich.  
  
Drei Sölder waren bereits auf sie aufmerksam geworden und liefen mit gezückten Waffen auf sie zu.  
  
Als sie erkannten, dass sie eine Armbrust hielt, drosselten sie augenblicklich ihr Tempo und duckten sich hinter jede Deckung, die sich ihnen anbot- auf diese Weise näherten sie sich ihnen schnell und beinahe unaufhaltsam.  
  
Oxana fluchte wieder- was sie eigentlich seitdem der Rohir in offensichtlich selbstmörderischer Absicht den Hang hinuntergelaufen war, ununterbrochen tat- und zählte rasch die Bolzen an ihrem Gürtel.  
  
Die Hälfte ihrer Munition hatte sie bereits verbraucht- vier Bolzen standen ihr noch zur Verfügung.  
  
"Ihr könnt die Prinzessin nicht alleine befreien!", zischte sie über die Schulter zurück, "ich habe es keinem gesagt- aber die Frau, die bei Nîthiel ist, ist eine Elbe, und sie ist sehr gefährlich. Außerdem war da noch so eine kleine Gestalt am Ende des Zuges- habt Ihr sie gesehen?"  
  
Oxana stutze, als keine Antwort kam, und drehte sich um.  
  
Verdammt!  
  
Colen war verschwunden.  
  
Die drei Söldner nutzten ihre kurze Unaufmerksamkeit und stürmten wie auf Kommando gleichzeitig auf sie los.  
  
Oxana reagierte schnell, aber nicht schnell genug:  
  
Es gelang ihr, einen der Männer mit der Armbrust zu verletzen, ein zweiter hob aber plötzlich unerwarteter Weise einen Stein auf und schleuderte ihn nach ihr.  
  
Oxana duckte sich im letzen Moment, was ihr wiederum Zeit kostete. Als sie wieder voll aufgerichtet war, war bereits einer der Männer heran und hieb mit seinem schartigen Schwert nach ihr.  
  
Mit einem erschrockenen Schrei warf sie sich zur Seite, brüllte vor Schmerz, als sie unglücklich auf ihrer verletzten Schulter aufkam und ließ zu allem Überdruss die Armbrust fallen.  
  
Der Söldner setzte ihr erbarmungslos nach, hob sein Schwert, um seine am Boden liegende Feindin zu töten.  
  
Diese allerdings entsann sich noch rechtzeitig ihrer Beine und versetzte ihm einen brutalen Tritt ins Schienbein.  
  
Der Mann keuchte erschrocken, als sein Bein plötzlich unter ihm nachgab und er beinahe hinfiel.  
  
Irgendwie schaffte er es doch, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, brauchte aber einige Sekunden dazu, in denen Oxana aufsprang, Schwert und Dolch ziehend.  
  
Der zweite Blutjäger war nun ebenfalls heran. Es war der Glatzkopf, der Nîthiel an den Fesseln geführt hatte.  
  
Nun, da sie ihn aus der Nähe betrachten konnte, stach ihr sofort seine neuartige Rüstung ins Auge, insbesondere seine sauber gearbeiteten, ledernen Schienbeinschützer.  
  
Seine Waffe war ein breiter, geschwungener Säbel, mit dem er, wohl als Demonstration seines Könnens, die Luft zwischen ihnen zerteilte.  
  
Der erste Blutjäger hob seine Klinge und stellte sich neben seinen Kameraden.  
  
"Oh, sieh an!", grinste der Glatzkopf, "die Armbrust...der Dolch...das flammende Haar- Ihr müsst Oxana sein. Von Euch habe ich bereits einiges zu Ohren bekommen! Man sagt, Ihr seid eine der besten in diesem Beruf. Stellt Euch vor, ich war sogar eine zeitlang einer Eurer größten Bewunderer...auf jeden Fall bis dass Ihr Eure eigenen Kollegen verraten habt...."  
  
Oxana beugte den Oberkörper etwas nach vor und wich langsam vor den beiden recht stattlichen Gegnern zurück.  
  
Drohend ließ sie die Spitze des schlanken Schwertes zwischen den Gesichtern der beiden hin- und herwandern.  
  
Mit dem Dolch stach sie immer wieder in die Luft, wenn einer von ihnen ihr zu nahe kommen wollte.  
  
"Die Chefin meinte, du hast sie und den Halbork übers Ohr gehauen", meinte der andere.  
  
Oxana wölbte die Brauen.  
  
"Rawen? Sie hat sich also zu eurer Anführerin ernannt!"  
  
Sie stieß einen obszönen Laut aus.  
  
"Wo ist sie denn nun, Eure Chefin? Es sieht ganz so aus, als hätte sie euch im Stich gelassen!"  
  
Der Glatzkopf zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie kümmert sich um die Geißel. Das Ziel ist immer wichtiger als der Weg."  
  
"Weise Worte aus dem Mund eines Mörders", meinte Oxana hämisch, "ich nehme an, jemand hat euch eine hübsche Summe dafür geboten, den Prinzen einzufangen. Um nicht zu sagen...eine unglaubliche Summe, die euch den Verstand vernebelt hat- denn hinter dem Prinzen steht ein König, und hinter dem König ein ganzes Volk, meine Freunde! Oder wusstet ihr das etwa nicht?"  
  
Der Glatzkopf lachte, doch es klang ein wenig verunsichert. "Rawen meinte erst kürzlich, ihr seid eine geborene Lügnerin. Wie ich sehe, hatte sie Recht."  
  
Oxana schnappte empört nach Luft. "Sie nannte mich eine Lügnerin?!? Einst schworen wir uns einen Eid, einander niemals zu verraten oder zu schaden! Sie hat ihn gebrochen, nicht ich!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Der Glatzkopf machte eine nachdenkliche Miene.  
  
"Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, konntet Ihr diesen spitzohrigen Elbenbastard nicht umbringen und habt somit in Eurem Beruf versagt. Ihr seid Schuld am Tod unserer Kameraden! In meinen Augen ist das Verrat genug!"  
  
Oxana schnaubte wütend und umfasste den Schwertgriff fester. Ihre Augen blitzten vor Zorn.  
  
"Halt den Mund!", donnerte sie, "halt den Mund und kämpfe!!"  
  
Gegen zwei körperlich überlegene Gegner gleichzeitig anzutreten war keine Leichtigkeit.  
  
Sie war schnell und geschickt mit dem Schwert, doch der Pfad war schmal, und hinzu kam, dass die beiden Männer eine gemeine Taktik eingeschlagen hatten:  
  
Sie trieben sie so vor sich her, dass sie sich rückwärts Schritt für Schritt dem Abgrund näherte.  
  
Oxana kämpfte wie noch selten zuvor in ihrem Leben, erfüllt von unglaublichem Zorn, der ihr Kraft verlieh.  
  
Sie nannten sie eine Lügnerin! Eine Verräterin an den ihrigen!  
  
Wer wusste, vielleicht hätte sie die beiden auf dem Kampfplatz sogar besiegen können.  
  
Hier aber auf dem Pfad gelang es ihr nicht.  
  
Ihr Fuß stieg plötzlich ins Leere.  
  
Sie schrie vor Überraschung und Entsetzen laut auf, ruderte verzweifelt mit den Armen und schaffte es irgendwie, sich wieder auf sicheren Boden zurück zu retten.  
  
Der Glatzkopf lachte schallend, nutzte ihr Erschrecken aus und prellte ihr das Schwert aus der Hand.  
  
Keuchend wich sie vor dem nächsten Hieb des anderen zurück und- fiel.  
  
Diesmal endgültig.  
  
Ein purer Reflex rettete ihr das Leben. Zumindest für die folgenden Sekunden.  
  
Denn irgendwie schaffte sie es, ihren Dolch tief in die Erde zu rammen und sich daran festzuklammern.  
  
Der Rest ihres Körpers baumelte über einem bodenlosen Abgrund. (nun ja, nicht bodenlos, aber immerhin tief genug, um sich alle Knochen zu brechen, wenn man unten aufkam...)  
  
Die beiden Männer lachten böse, der Glatzkopf bückte sich und begann bedächtig an dem Dolchgriff zu rütteln und ihn aus der Erde zu ziehen.  
  
"Ihr seht- alle Verräter bekommen was sie verdienen, früher oder später. Lebt wohl oder...." Er sah nachdenklich an ihr vorbei, "Alä, wie es die Elben wohl sagen würden!"  
  
Oxana grinste.  
  
Der Glatzkopf erstarrte, als eine kalte Klinge sich an seine Kehle legte.  
  
Sarnir nahm sich des zweiten Söldners an.  
  
"Wenn du sie fallen lässt, schneide ich dir den Hals durch, das schwöre ich", zischte Legolas kalt in das Ohr des Glatzkopfes.  
  
Dieser schien klug genug zu sein, um die Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Stimme zu erkennen und erbleichte.  
  
"Schon gut", knurrte er und zog die Hand hastig zurück.  
  
Obhart trat von der Seite heran, fasste nach Oxanas Handgelenken und zog sie mühelos herauf.  
  
Sie atmete tief durch, wartete, bis ihr Puls sich beruhigt hatte. Diese ständigen Nahtoderlebnisse taten ihrem Kreislauf nicht gut.  
  
Noch immer hielten die beiden Elben die Männer fest, pressten ihnen ihre Waffen an die Hälse.  
  
"Und nun werdet ihr uns verraten, wer euer Auftraggeber ist", forderte Legolas im scheinbaren Plauderton. Oxana jagten kalte Schauer über den Rücken, als sie ihn hörte.  
  
Der Glatzkopf lachte leise und spie gehässig aus.  
  
"Ich werde dir gar nichts verraten, elbischer Bastard!", zischte er.  
  
Oxana legte den Kopf schräg. Etwas in seiner Stimme gefiel ihr nicht.  
  
Legolas verstärkte den Druck auf seine Kehle. "Sprecht oder sterbt!"  
  
"Oh, ich zittere vor Angst. Denkt Ihr, ich hätte Angst vor dem Tod? Gerade Ihr solltet es besser wissen, nachdem, was in Rohan geschehen ist. "  
  
Oxana runzelte die Stirn. Er meinte zweifellos den Söldner, der sich im Lager der Rohirrim selbst getötet hatte.  
  
Erkannte er denn nicht, dass Legolas Ernst machen würde? Es klang ganz so, als würde der Mann wirklich seinen Tod miteinberechnen! Bei allen Göttern, wie hoch war die versprochene Belohnung, dass diese Narren ihre Leben dafür gaben??  
  
Sie blinzelte.  
  
Wo war eigentlich Silaid hinverschwunden?  
  
"Wir sollten Nîthiel und die anderen suchen", murmelte sie und hob ihre Waffen auf. "Lass ihn. Er wird nicht reden. Es ist wichtiger, sich um die Prinzessin zu kümmern."  
  
Legolas nickte. "Du hast Recht. Wir sollten sie töten."  
  
Oxana nickte steif. "Das wäre wohl das beste", meinte sie flach.  
  
Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ er die beiden doch am Leben.  
  
Sie nahmen ihnen sämtliche Waffen, Oxana erlaubte sich, dem glatzköpfigen seine schicken Beinschienen abzunehmen, und fesselten die beiden an einen Stein.  
  
"Falls sie es schaffen sollten sich zu befreien, wird es spät sein und sie werden sich mit weit gefährlicheren Gegnern herumzuschlagen haben, als wir es sind", meinte Legolas.  
  
Gleichgültig fügte er hinzu: "Falls nicht, wird ihnen das widerfahren, was sie verdienen."  
  
Oxana schauderte.  
  
Da war soviel alter, tiefsitzender Hass in seiner Stimme.  
  
Und sie wusste, woher er kam. Leute wie die beiden Männer hatten seinen Bruder getötet. Leute wie diese. Sie war eine von ihnen. Nein....sie war eine von ihnen gewesen.  
  
Was immer sie gerade war- eine Blutjägerin war sie nicht mehr.  
  
Colens und die Spuren der entflohenen Blutjäger führten sie den Pfad entlang ins Tal hinunter.  
  
Der Weg war unerwartet lang.  
  
Sie liefen beinahe eine Viertel Stunde lang bergab, bis die Spuren den Weg verließen und zu eine steil abfallende Felswand führten. Legolas blieb stehen und starrte vorsichtig in die Tiefe.  
  
Der Höhenunterschied zum darunterliegenden Boden war hier nicht mehr allzu groß, aber der Abstieg führte über nackte, spitze Felsen fast senkrecht in die Tiefe.  
  
Unten befanden sich die Ausläufer eines riesigen Nadelwaldes, der sich über zahllose Hügel weit nach Süden erstreckte. Es waren Tannen und Fichten, ab und an auch Föhren und Pinien, die nur im südlichen Teil des Landes wuchsen.  
  
"Meinst du, dass du...?", fragte Legolas zweifelnd.  
  
Sarnir hatte sich bereits ohne zu zögern an den Abstieg gemacht.  
  
Sie sah ihn tadelnd an. "Du solltest aufhören, mich mit einem Kind zu verwechseln, Elb! Natürlich kann ich da hinunterklettern. Du müsstest mich inzwischen besser kennen."  
  
Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenigstens kenne ich dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass es keinen Sinn hat, dich davon abbringen zu wollen", seufzte er.  
  
"Wenn der Alte und Nîthiel das geschafft haben, werde ich es wohl auch hinbekommen", lächelte Oxana, "und nun los. Wir wollen doch deine Verlobte finden."  
  
************************************* ***********************************  
  
N a c h w o r t : Ich hör an dieser Stelle mal auf. Bin völlig geschafft. Tut mir leid, aber auch ich bin nur ein Mensch.... * gähn *... und habe meine Bedürfnisse. Hab mir gestern "das Leben des Brian" angesehen. Wieder mal. Ich LIEBE den Film!! Einfach nur genial. Bis bald! Conna 


	23. von verrücktheiten und schlammschlachten

Von Verrücktheiten und Schlammschlachten  
  
V o r w o r t :  
  
Ich habe eine zweii ich habe eine zweieieiei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Und ich dachte mir: ich lass euch jetzt alle an meinem glück teilhaben und schreib ein wirklich gutes kapitel, eines, in das ich mich voll reinhänge!!!!  
  
Es ist zwar nicht extreeeeeem lang, aber dank einer gewissen leserin (zwinker) bin ich auf ein paar gewisse ideen (zwinker) gekommen die ich in diesem kap (zwinker) durchgeführt (zwinker) habe (zwinkerzwinker.....sag mal, was is heute mit meinen augen los?????)  
  
@alle reviewer : IHR SEID SOWAS VON WAHNSINNIG LIEB!!! Und nein, das ist jetzt nicht die übliche : " ich schleim mich bei der kundschaft ein"- Anrede!!!! UND DAS MAG WAS HEISSEN!!! Und ja, ich weiß, Bart Simpson sagt nicht HAHA, aber wisst ihr was??? Ich bin zu faul, um das jetzt umzubessern!! Tralatraltralllaaaaaa ()))))))))))))))  
  
****************************************************************** ********  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
*  
  
"Du kannst dir nicht aussuchen, wen du liebst- nur wessen Liebe du erwiderst."  
  
*  
  
(aus irgendeinem Film. Weiß nicht mehr welchen. Aber es blieb mir in Erinnerung.)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
********************************************************************** *****  
  
Die Spur führte sie tiefer und tiefer in den riesigen Wald hinein.  
  
Oxana versuchte sich an das Wenige zu erinnern, was sie über diesen Teil des Landes wusste.  
  
Sie wusste, dass am südlichen Rand der Wälder einige Köhler arbeiteten, denn am Waldrand wuchsen genügend Buchen, Eichen und andere Harthölzer.  
  
In ihrer Zeit bei den Waldläufern hatte sie die einfachen Hütten oftmals aus der Entfernung gesehen.  
  
Nur ein einziges Mal war sie gemeinsam mit einer kleinen Jägertruppe tiefer in die Wälder vorgedrungen, doch ihre Erinnerung daran war verblasst.  
  
Man munkelte, dass Wölfe sich in diesem Gebiet seit Jahrhunderten prächtig vermehrten und viele verfeindete Rudel nachts hungrig umherstreiften, auf der Suche nach Wild und anderer Beute.....  
  
Auch die Coer, Werwölfe, die größer, hässlicher und ungleich stärker als ihre grauen Verwandten sein sollten, siedelten in Märchen und Legenden in diesen dunklen Wäldern.  
  
Oxana gab freilich nicht viel auf diese Ammenmärchen. Waldgeister, Werwölfe, Feen ... nein, von solchen Dingen hielt sie nichts.  
  
Darüberhinaus kam es ihr vor, als liefen sie schnell genug, um den Wald noch in dieser Nacht zu durchqueren.  
  
"Könnt ihr sie sehen? Wie weit sind sie entfernt?!", rief sie atemlos den Elben zu und ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie nun einige Schritte hinter sie und Obhart zurückgefallen war.  
  
Ihre schweren Kleider, die Waffen, ihre Bein- und Armschützer ergaben in Summe ein nicht zu verachtendes Gewicht, das sie tiefer in den Schnee drückte und mit jeden Schritt zu wachsen schien.  
  
Sie wurde langsamer, machte kurz Halt, um etwas Luft zu schnappen. Die Männer liefen weiter, schienen ihr Zurückbleiben in ihrem Jagdeifer gar nicht zu bemerken.  
  
Oxana bückte sich, berührte mit den Fingerkuppen den Schnee und betrachtete die Spuren genauer.  
  
Es waren sieben Menschen hier entlanggelaufen...Colen war wohl einer von ihnen, also sechs Blutjäger.  
  
Nein....sie runzelte die Stirn...da waren Stellen, an denen die Schneedecke nur oberflächlich etwas zerkratzt war.  
  
Rawen. Doch es waren nicht die einzigen Spuren dieser Art. Da waren noch die von Nîthiel.  
  
Einer der Blutjäger war verletzt, seine Spur verlief unregelmäßig, an manchen Stellen hatte sich der Schnee hellrot verfärbt.  
  
Kaltes Entsetzen ergriff von ihr Besitz. Es waren 26 gewesen. Nun waren es nur mehr SIEBEN!!  
  
"Ich störe dich nur ungern, doch wir haben es eilig", erschrak Legolas sie.  
  
Sie starrte ihn an, schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
"Neunzehn Leben!", ächzte sie, "NEUNZEHN! Die Toten in Rohan gar nicht miteingerechnet! Und das alles nur wegen..."  
  
Sie brach ab, biss sich auf die Lippen.  
  
"Wegen mir", beendete Legolas bitter. "Das wolltest du doch sagen, oder?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein", behauptete sie ehrlich , "das wollte ich nicht. Sie starben wegen ihrer Gier und ihrer Mordlust. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Viel eher sollte ich mich für die meinen schämen."  
  
Sie stand auf, seinem Blick ausweichend.  
  
"Du bist nicht wie sie", behauptete Legolas nachdrücklich, und die Festigkeit seiner Stimme schaffte es beinahe, sie zu überzeugen.  
  
Sie lächelte bitter, schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Du irrst dich. Ich bin kein bisschen besser als sie. Denkst du, ich tötete, bloß weil ich Geld brauchte?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, lachte herb.  
  
Doch sein Gesicht blieb ruhig, umsonst wartete sie auf Anzeichen von Entsetzen oder Ekel.  
  
Jäh hob er seinen Arm, strich ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn.  
  
Es war bloß eine flüchtige, kaum spürbare Berührung, und trotzdem erschauderte sie sondergleichen und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht erschrocken zurückzuweichen.  
  
"Du bist nicht wie sie", wiederholte Legolas ganz einfach, senkte hastig die Hand und wandte sich um.  
  
"Und nun komm. Dieser Wald ist mir nicht geheuer und der Vorsprung der Blutjäger wächst mit jeder Sekunde, die wir hier herumstehen!".  
  
Närrin, dachte sie scheltend, lässt dich von einer freundschaftlichen Geste aus dem Konzept bringen ! Du hast bereits zwei Nächte in seinen Armen verbracht und brichst jetzt nahezu zusammen, wenn er dir nur über die Wange fährt! Du brauchst dringend ein heißes Bad und viel, viel Schlaf....  
  
************************************ *******************************  
  
Die Sonne versank, und mit ihr verschwand der Schnee aus dem Wald.  
  
Aber wer nun dachte, sie wären nun schneller und besser vorangekommen, der sollte sich irren- denn kaum hatten die vier Jäger Schnee und Eis endgültig hinter sich gelassen, da begann es leicht, aber beständig zu nieseln.  
  
Ihre Kleider, die ohnehin längst nicht mehr wärmten, aber immerhin im Laufe des Tages etwas getrocknet waren, sogen sich erneut voll.  
  
Der Regen nahm zu, vermutlich schüttete es außerhalb des Waldes in Eimern, die Bäume hielten im Inneren des Waldes zumindest das Ärgste von ihnen ab.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit dem Wetter los*?!", knurrte Obhart misslaunig, "wenn es nicht gerade stürmt und schneit, dann schüttet es ununterbrochen! Natürlich ist der Winder bereits hereingebrochen- aber heißt es nicht, dass im Süden das Klima milder wird?! Schon langsam beginne ich zu vergessen, was das Wort t r o c k e n überhaupt bedeutet!"  
  
Legolas und Sarnir grinsten bloß breit, wofür sie von den beiden Menschen mit bösen Blicken bestraft wurden.  
  
Es war doch wirklich ein Kreuz! Der Waldboden war bald aufgeweicht und matschig. Zu allem Überfluss hatte Oxana seit gestern ein Loch in ihrem Stiefel.  
  
"Wie weit sind sie noch entfernt?!", rief sie atemlos, "es ist fast stockdunkel, ich bin triefnass, meine Beine tun weh, ich bin müde und hungrig! Bitte sagt, dass wir sie gleich eingeholt haben!"  
  
"Wir haben sie gleich eingeholt!", rief Legolas fröhlich und drosselte sein Tempo.  
  
Oxana stutzte und griff nach ihrer Armbrust. "Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!", rief sie verärgert.  
  
"Ich würde es doch nie wagen..." er grinste breit. Fast gemächlich nahm er den Bogen von seinem Rücken, zog einen Pfeil.  
  
Sarnir tat es ihm gleich und meinte: "Fünf. Die drei alten Tannen neben dem bemoosten Felsen, die beiden Föhren auf dem Hügel."  
  
"Häh? Was? Wo?" Sie wollte stehen bleiben, doch Obhart gab ihr einen kleinen Schubs. "Lauf weiter. Sie sollen glauben, wir hätten sie nicht bemerkt."  
  
Legolas kam etwas näher, scheinbar zufällig, und wies nach rechts. "Siehst du die drei dunklen Tannen, die in einer Reihe hintereinander stehen?", flüsterte er, "und den Hügel..."  
  
Er verstummte, als sie seine Worte mit einem sauertöpfischen Blick bedachte und verzog entschuldigend das Gesicht. "Oh, verzeih, ich vergaß, du siehst ja nichts."  
  
"Ich sehe nur dunkle Bäume", entgegnete Oxana dumpf, "und dazwischen Lücken.".  
  
Sein Grinsen verriet ihn.  
  
"Obhart, Oxana- ihr solltet euch vielleicht besser im Hintergrund halten."  
  
Die beiden Menschen sahen einander an und hielten im Moment wohl beide das Gleiche von dem Rat des Elben.  
  
Keiner von ihnen dachte auch nur daran, sich "im Hintergrund" zu halten.  
  
"Oh ihr großen, starken Elbenkrieger", spöttelte Oxana und zog lautlos ihr Schwert, "wir elenden Sterblichen, die wir dahinsiechen in unseren Städten, können uns auch selbst ganz gut zur Wehr setzen!"  
  
Sie grinste schadenfroh, als sie den bestürzten Ausdruck in Legolas' Gesicht erkannte, denn es waren Nîthiels Worte, die sie da eben benutzt hatte.  
  
Nun waren sie den Bäumen, hinter denen die Blutjäger lauerten, schon erheblich näher gekommen.  
  
"Was sagst du?", rief sie Obhart zu, "sollen wir es ihnen beweisen?"  
  
"Ihr braucht uns gar nichts zu beweisen!", knurrte Legolas fahrig, "ich glaube euch auch so. Es war ein gutgemeinter Rat, mehr nicht! Ich zweifle nicht an deinem Können, bloß..."  
  
"Dann ist es ja gut!", rief sie übermütig dazwischen.  
  
Sarnir fing ihren Blick, schüttelte warnend den Kopf, wie um ihr von ihrem Vorhaben abzuraten.  
  
Doch schon längst hatte eine bizarre, heitere Lust von ihr Besitz ergriffen, und sie ignorierte seine stumme Warnung.  
  
"Mädchen, beruhige dich", murrte Obhart genervt.  
  
Sie grinste.  
  
Beschwingt sprang sie nach vor, ließ ihr Schwert durch die Luft sausen und schrie:  
  
"Kommt nur her, meine Freunde! Ihr braucht nicht schüchtern zu sein, ich werde euch schnell und schmerzlos ins Jenseits befördern, versprochen! Denn wisst ihr, darin habe ich mich bereits Jahre geübt!"  
  
Legolas fluchte irgendetwas auf Sindarin, dessen Bedeutung Oxana nicht verstand, aber es war ihr auch egal.  
  
Sie sah kaum mehr als die dunklen Umrisse der Bäume im Regen, und auch wusste sie, dass sie tollkühn und verwegen handelte.  
  
Das Prasseln des Regens übertönte beinahe das Zischen des heransausenden Pfeils. Sie hörte...spürte...aber trotzdem, dass sich ihr etwas näherte und warf sich instinktiv zur Seite.  
  
Etwas streifte ihren Hals hinterließ einen brennenden Streifen auf ihrer Haut.  
  
Sie landete auf dem schlammigen Waldboden, spürte, wie ihre Hände bis zu den Gelenken im weichen Morast einsanken und irgendetwas Glitschiges unter ihren Fingern davonkroch.  
  
Jemand packte sie am Oberarm und riss sie unsanft in die Höhe. Es war Sarnir. Er stellte sich schützend vor sie und feuerte einen Pfeil ab.  
  
Oxana knurrte. Wofür hielt er sie? Für ein schutzbedürftiges Kind??  
  
Sie hob den Kopf, sah sich um.  
  
Legolas war an ihnen vorbei auf den Hügel zugelaufen, stand dort mit seinem Bogen und zielte auf einen der Bäume.  
  
Obhart war in einen Schwertkampf mit einer langzotteligen Gestalt verwickelt und entfernte sich immer weiter vom Hauptgeschehen.  
  
Sarnir hatte getroffen. Bei den Tannen war also nur noch einer übrig. Hier wurde sie nicht mehr gebraucht.  
  
Enttäuscht sah sie sich um und ließ das Schwert sinken. Das sollte alles gewesen sein? Sie fühlte sich wie ein trotziges Kind, dem etwas vorenthalten wurde, das es unbedingt haben wollte. Sie hatte unsägliche Lust darauf, sich auf einen Zweikampf einzulassen.  
  
"Langweilst du dich?".  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, riss das Schwert in die Höhe und wäre um ein Haar gestolpert. Panisch sah sie sich nach allen Seiten um.  
  
Keiner der anderen schien etwas bemerkt zu haben.  
  
Legolas hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, den Pfeilen der beiden Blutjäger auf dem Hügel auszuweichen, Obhart wälzte sich mit seinem Gegner im Schlamm, Sarnir lief auf den verbliebenen Mann zu, dem offensichtlich die Pfeile ausgegangen waren.  
  
Aber das war doch eindeutig Silaids Stimme gewesen! Bildete sie es sich am Ende gar ein?  
  
"Zeig dich, schlangenzüngiger Bastard!", schrie sie, und ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe.  
  
Sie drehte sich um ihre eigenen Achse, suchte selbst die Wipfel der Bäume mit Blicken ab. Wie sie es hasste, wenn er sich anschlich!!  
  
Der dichte Regen verschleierte ihr die Sicht, doch für eine Sekunde glaubte sie, etwas Dunkles hinter einem Baum verschwinden gesehen zu haben.  
  
Mit einem triumphierenden Schrei stürzte sie auf den Baumstamm zu und hieb bedachtlos ins Holz. Da war niemand, was wohl auch zu erwarten gewesen war.  
  
Sie wandte sich um. Ahnungslos hatte sie sich von dem Halbork vom Rest der Truppe fortlocken lassen.  
  
Ihr Mut schwand, als sie begriff, dass sie alleine war.  
  
"Wenn du glaubst, du könntest mich so einschüchtern, dann hast du dich geirrt!!", schrie sie zornig und riss ihr Schwert mühsam aus dem Stamm, "KOMM HER UND KÄMPFE!!!"  
  
Sie spürte ihr Herz in ihrem Hals klopfen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Silaid seine Opfer jagte, tötete.  
  
Er liebte es, sie zu quälen. Und nun trieb er dasselbe, verruchte Spiel mit ihr! Es machte sie unbeschreiblich wütend, doch zugleich drohte ihre Angst sie zu übermannen.  
  
Silaid war kein Gegner, der fair kämpfte.  
  
Sie drehte sich ruckartig um. Oft hatte er seine Opfer von hinten erstochen.  
  
Da war nichts . Nichts, nur zahllose Baumstämme in der nassen Dunkelheit.  
  
Manchmal schoss er ihnen mit Pfeilen in die Beine, sodass sie nicht mehr davonlaufen konnten.  
  
Oder er schleuderte Messer auf sie, und man hatte keine Chance, ihnen auszuweichen.  
  
"Suchst du etwas?"  
  
Sie kreischte, wirbelte herum und holte aus. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte sie.  
  
Der Elb blinzelte verwirrt.  
  
"Legolas!" Sie atmete auf und senkte das Schwert. "Sind sie besiegt? Geht es den anderen gut?"  
  
Er nickte. Entweder die Männer hatten verteufelt schnell gekämpft, oder sie drehte sich bereits länger hier im Kreis, als sie angenommen hatte! Irgendetwas schien mit der Zeit nicht zu stimmen.  
  
Prompt wich ihre Erleichterung. Hier war sie, die langersehnte Beute, schutzlos, auf einem silbernen Tablett. Silaid lachte sich vermutlich gerade ins Fäustchen.  
  
"Geh!", verlangte sie nervös.  
  
"Nein", weigerte sich der Elb seltsam ruhig, "nicht bevor du mir gesagt hast, was das sollte. Mit deinem kindischen Verhalten hast du die gesamte Gruppe in Gefahr gebracht. Was ist los mit dir?"  
  
Sie wich seinem Blick aus, hörte seine Worte kaum, suchte stattdessen den Bereich hinter ihm ab und drehte sich immer wieder um.  
  
"Können wir das nicht später bereden?", drängte sie und schob sich an ihm vorbei. "Sehen wir zuerst nach den anderen".  
  
Sie wollte ihn am Arm fassen und mitziehen, doch der Elb umschloss ihr Handgelenk und zwang sie herum.  
  
Zornig riss sie sich los. "Wage es nicht noch einmal, Hand an mich zu legen, Elb!", zischte sie böse und vergaß für einige Sekunden die Gefahr, in der sie schwebten.  
  
Wenn es etwas gab, was sie mehr hasste, als eine Lügnerin genannt zu werden, dann das.  
  
Wütend stieß sie ihn zur Seite und stapfte an ihm vorbei. Erneut packte er sie an der Schulter. Sie knurrte wütend, ergriff sein Handgelenk und wollte es verdrehen, doch irgendwie schaffte er es, sich ihrem Griff zu entwinden.  
  
Bevor sie sich versah, hatte er ihre Unterarme umfasst, drängte sie mit seinem eigenen Körper zurück und gegen einen Baumstamm.  
  
Dann küsste er sie.  
  
Sie riss die Augen auf, versuchte zu protestieren, doch Legolas erstickte ihre Worte mit einem fast brutalen Kuss, der ihr beinahe das Atmen unmöglich machte.  
  
Dann, bevor sie dazu kam, ihn irgendwie gröber zu verletzen, ließ er sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig, er starrte sie an, als hätte er soeben ein Gespenst gesehen.  
  
Sie hingegen war zur Salzsäule erstarrt und fragte sich, wann dieser groteske Traum wohl endlich sein Ende finden würde.  
  
Ihre eigenen Lippen brannten wie Feuer, und, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken: Ihr schoss im Moment einiges durch den Kopf.  
  
....... Du solltest ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Er hat es verdient. Seine Lippen sind ungewöhnlich weich für einen Mann. Er ist ja gar kein Mann. Er ist ein Elb. Ein wenig schmecken sie auch nach diesem würzigen Wein........  
  
"Kein Wunder dass du ihn nicht abstechen** konntest", kicherte eine unangenehm kratzige Stimme.  
  
Legolas und Oxanas Blicke wanderten nach oben. Auf den untersten Ästen einer Fichte hockte eine schwarze, krumme Gestalt.  
  
Das letzte Licht des Tages glänzte blank in den gelben Augen des Halborks, so wie man es sonst nur Nachts bei Raubtieren sah.  
  
Er stieß einen Laut aus, der einem spöttischen Lächeln ganz nahe kam und richtete etwas in Oxanas Richtung.  
  
Sie sog scharf Luft ein. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie sich nun besser nicht bewegen sollte.  
  
"Was hält er da?", flüsterte sie leise.  
  
"Eine Armbrust!", rief Silaid an der Stelle des Elben, "weißt du, du hast mir die Vorzüge dieser Waffe erst richtig bewusst gemacht! Sie ist praktisch, hat eine große Reichweite und - das ist wohl das Wichtigste- sie hinterlässt herrlich blutende Wunden!"  
  
Er machte eine kurze Pause.  
  
"Und denkt gar nicht erst daran, einen Pfeil abzufeuern, Hoheit, denn sie wäre tot, bevor Ihr den Bogen auch nur in der Hand hieltet!"  
  
"Schieß!", flüsterte Oxana, "schieß oder er wird uns beide töten! So bleibt uns wenigstens eine Chance!"  
  
Die scharfen Ohren des Halborks vernahmen auch diese Worte und wieder konnte er sich ein Kommentar nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Ja, mein Prinz, schießt auf mich und opfert diese kleine Verbrecherin! Ich weiß doch, wie sehr Ihr nach meinem Blut lechzt! Heimlich bereitet es Euch doch Vergnügen, uns abzuschlachten**, nicht wahr?"  
  
Oxana runzelte die Stirn. "Was soll dieses Gewäsch, Silaid?", rief sie ärgerlich.  
  
Der Halbork lachte meckernd, balancierte geschickte den Ast entlang und begann schnell und ohne Zwischenstopp den glatten Stamm herabzuklettern.  
  
Dabei wandten sich seine glühenden Augen nicht ein einziges Mal von seinen beiden Opfern, genauso wenig wie die Armbrust.  
  
Mit einem zufriedenen Grunzen sprang er zu Boden, richtete sich auf, soweit es ihm seine krumme Gestalt erlaubte und kam ein paar Schritte näher.  
  
Die neuen schwarzen Kleider, die er vermutlich irgendeinem toten Söldner abgenommen hatte, glänzten nass und waren voller dunkler Schlammflecken.  
  
"Du siehst aus, als hättest du eine anstrengende Flucht hinter dir", spottete Oxana und trat ihm einen kleinen Schritt entgegen. "Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell du am Pass das Weite gesucht hast!"  
  
Irgendwie brachte sie sogar jenes herablassende, kühle Lächeln zustande, welches sie auszeichnete.  
  
Silaid grinste breit.  
  
"Gib doch einfach zu, dass du dich fürchtest, Menschlein. Ich kenne dich zu gut, um dir deine Schauspielerei abzunehmen. Du bist schwach und du wirst es immer sein, hör auf, dir etwas vorzumachen."  
  
"Du wagst es, mir zu drohen, kleines Scheusal? Hast du vergessen, was ich mit deinem Ohr gemacht habe?".  
  
"Hast du vergessen, was ich mit deinen Haaren gemacht habe? Und was ich mit deinen Augen hätte machen können?"  
  
Nun gut, diese Runde ging an den Halbork.  
  
"Und nun sei still, sonst erschieße ich dich. Und wirf das Schwert weg."  
  
Oxana starrte Silaid baff an, tat aber vorsorglich, was er verlangte, obwohl sie vor Zorn überschäumte.  
  
"Hmmmh....unser Herr Elb", murmelte Silaid und besah sich Legolas genauer, "Ihr müsst verzeihen, aber es wird Zeit, dass man Euch endlich einfängt, bevor Ihr noch mehr Chaos anrichten könnt."  
  
Legolas blieb bewundernswert ruhig.  
  
"Und wer bist du, dass du glaubst, du könntest es mit mir aufnehmen?"  
  
Silaid verzog abfällig den Mund.  
  
"Ihr scheint äußerst überzeugt von Eurem Können zu sein, mein Prinz ! Aber wisst Ihr, unsereins weiß über Eure Schwächen bestens Bescheid, so etwas ist immerhin unser Job!"  
  
Die Armbrust zeigte noch immer auf Oxana. Schlag ihn nieder, dachte diese angespannt, schlag in nieder oder tu sonst irgendetwas, bevor ich es tue, ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus!!  
  
"Du willst mich mit deinem bösartigen Geschwafel verunsichern", meinte Legolas.  
  
Es klang wie eine Feststellung, als analysiere er laut das Verhalten seines Gegenspielers.  
  
"du weißt vom Tod meines Bruders und willst mich damit verunsichern. Nun gut, wie du meinst. Bloß sei dir eines gewiss- 300 Jahre sind ausreichend Zeit, um solche Wunden verheilen zu lassen."  
  
Silaid schwieg, seine Verblüffung war ihm anzumerken. Doch er fasste sich schnell wieder und begann beinahe dämonisch zu grinsen. Da war noch etwas, sie konnte es in seinen Augen lesen.  
  
"Was ist, wenn ich Euch sage, dass der Mörder Eures geliebten Bruders noch lebt?"  
  
Oxana verstand nicht wirklich, worum es im Moment ging. Ihre Augen klebten an der Armbrust, die ihren Puls seit Minuten in schwindelerregende Höhen trieb. Lange hielt sie das nicht mehr durch.  
  
"Dann glaube ich dir das nicht. Ich sah ihn mit eigenen Augen sterben", antwortete Legolas kühl.  
  
"Und wenn ihr den Falschen verurteilt habt?"  
  
Silaid starrte den Prinzen abwartend an.  
  
Oxana atmete tief durch.  
  
"DAS REICHT!"  
  
Sie sprang blitzschnell aus der Schusslinie und griff nach der Armbrust. Silaid war zwar überrascht von ihrem unerwarteten Angriff, reagierte aber schnell und wehrte ihre Hände geschickt ab.  
  
Auch Legolas überwand seine Überraschung sogleich, entriss dem Halbork mühelos die Armbrust, schoss den Bolzen wahllos in irgendeine Richtung und schleuderte die Waffe hinterher.  
  
Sie wirbelte durch die Luft und versank irgendwo in der Dunkelheit im Schlamm  
  
Oxana lachte triumphierend, zog ihren Dolch und stach damit nach Silaids Gesicht. Wieder einmal wurde ihr demonstriert, wie schnell sich dieser bewegen konnte: Wie ein Aal schlängelte der Halbork sich zwischen den Händen seinen beiden Angreifern hindurch und lief los.  
  
"Bleib stehen, Feigling!", rief sie aufgebracht und lief ihm nach.  
  
Silaid hatte gar nicht vor, zu fliehen. Nach wenigen Metern blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und hob den Arm.  
  
Da war plötzlich ein Messer in seiner Hand.  
  
Er hielt es an der Spitze und schleuderte es in dem Moment ab, da Oxana das matte Glänzen richtig deutete.  
  
Es blieb ihr keine Zeit mehr, auszuweichen.  
  
Schützend zog sie den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und kreuzte die Arme vor ihrem Gesicht. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wartete sie auf große Schmerzen.  
  
Es tat weh, aber irgendwie war es nicht die Art von Schmerz, die sie erwartet hatte.  
  
Das Messer traf sie, allerdings war es der stählerne Griff, der schmerzhaft gegen ihren Schädel prallte, nicht die Klinge.  
  
Sie hörte einen dumpfen Laut, als Knochen und Metall aufeinanderprallten, und Silaids leises Fluchen.  
  
"Dieser verdammte Regen!"  
  
Als sie die Augen das nächste Mal öffnete, lag ihr Gesicht halb im Schlamm begraben.  
  
Der harte Schlag gegen den Kopf hatte sie wohl für einige Sekunden körperlich sowie geistig außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
  
Sie spuckte alles aus, was sie unbeabsichtigt zu sich genommen hatte, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken angeekelt den schlimmsten Schmutz aus dem Gesicht und richtete sich so schnell wie möglich auf.  
  
Anfangs sah sie die beiden Kämpfenden gar nicht, so unerkenntlich hatte der Schlamm ihre Körper gemacht.  
  
Erst als Silaid ein heiseres Fluchen ausstieß, wurde sie auf ein sich windendes Bündel aufmerksam und erkannte, halb entsetzt, halb belustigt, dass Elb und Halbork verbittert miteinander auf dem Waldboden rangen.  
  
Legolas' blondes, seidiges Haar hatte sich in ein Bündel schmutzignasser Fransen verwandelt, die irgendwie an Würmer erinnerten, unter der Schmutzschicht auf seinem Gesicht hätte sich ebenso gut ein Ork verbergen können.  
  
An Silaid hingegen machte sich die unfreiwillige Schlammpackung nicht schlecht, nein, sie schien seine gefährliche Ausstrahlung eher noch zu unterstreichen.  
  
Seine gelben Augen stachen aus der Schlammschicht hervor wie Sterne am schwarzen Nachthimmel.  
  
Ihrem Kampf fehlte jegliches Maß von Elleganz, es war eine einzige Rangelei . Silaid hatte sich gemeiner Weise in Legolas' Haar verkrallt und zog erbarmungslos den Kopf des Prinzen in dessen Nacken.  
  
Erst nach Sekunden, in denen sie die beiden seltsamen Gegner interessiert beobachtet hatte, kam ihr die Idee, dem Prinzen zu Hilfe zu eilen.  
  
Mit einigen weit ausgreifenden Schritten war sie bei den Zweien, hob einen kräftigen Ast auf, zögerte aber einen Moment, aus Angst, den Falschen zu erwischen. Dann sprang sie hinzu und zerschlug das Holz an Silaids Kopf.  
  
Der Halbork brüllte vor Schmerz und griff sich jammernd an den Schädel, wobei er die Haare seines Gegners losließ. Legolas bedankte sich und rieb sich stöhnend die schmerzende Kopfhaut.  
  
Schnell versetzte Oxana Silaid einen Tritt in die Seite, der ihn niedergehen ließ, und setzte ein Bein auf seine Brust, um den zappelnden Halbork unten zu halten.  
  
Gleichzeitig streckte sie den Arm aus, um dem Prinzen auf die Beine zu helfen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser so etwas gar nicht nötig, trotzdem ergriff er dankbar ihre Hand und sprang auf. Im selbem Moment grub Silaid die Krallen beider Hände in ihre Wade und drückte mit unglaublicher Kraft zu.  
  
Sie brüllte und riss das Bein zurück. Der Halbork sprang augenblicklich auf und ergriff die Flucht.  
  
Legolas suchte seinen Bogen, der im Schlamm versunken war und folgte ihm.  
  
Triefend nass im Schlamm hockend und sich jammernd das Bein reibend wartete Oxana auf seine Rückkehr.  
  
Die fand bereits nach wenigen Minuten statt.  
  
"Er muss sich in irgendeiner Höhle verkrochen haben", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme. "Ich kann seine Spuren kaum sehen, der Boden ist bloß noch Morast und Wasser."  
  
Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass der Elb vor sie getreten war.  
  
"Kleines Biest!", regte der sich auf, "der kann sich auf was gefasst machen, wenn er mir das nächste Mal über den Weg läuft!"  
  
Besorgt ließ er sich vor ihr auf die Knie sinken.  
  
"Wie geht es deinem Bein?"  
  
"Es wird schon wieder. Ich frage mich, warum es alle auf meine Wade abgesehen haben", scherzte sie und stand demonstrativ auf. Mühsam verbiss sie sich ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen.  
  
An einigen Stellen hatten Silaids Katzenkrallen das Schuhleder durchbohrt und sich tief in ihre Haut gegraben. Aber es waren oberflächliche Wunden, die schnell verheilen würden.  
  
"Die Wunde an deinem Hals gehört verbunden", stellte Legolas besorgt fest. Sie nickte widerwillig. "Das soll Sarnir übernehmen. Wie geht es deinen...Haaren?"  
  
Legolas grinste schief. "Sie sind vermutlich um ein gutes Stück länger geworden, so fest, wie dieses Monster daran gezerrt hat".  
  
Einige Sekunden starrten sie betreten aneinander vorbei.  
  
Dann begann Oxana verhalten zu lachen.  
  
Legolas legte den Kopf schräg.  
  
Sie räusperte sich. "Entschuldige. Es ist bloß....ihr habt so lustig ausgesehen, als ihr euch dort am Boden gewälzt habt....."  
  
"Dein Humor ist äußerst gewöhnungsbedürftig, habe ich das schon einmal erwähnt?", Er klang ein wenig beleidigt. Ungeschickt begann er, einige Dreckklumpen aus seinem Haar zu zupfen.  
  
Sie beobachtete ihn, ernstlich um ihre Fassung bemüht, konnte sich ein albernes Kichern nicht ganz verhalten.  
  
Er grinste. "Ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich lachen sehe."  
  
********************************************** *****************************  
  
Sie kehrten zu den Tannen und Föhren zurück, wo sie von Sarnir und Obhart erwartet wurden. Der Elb war gerade dabei, sich um die Wunden des "Orkschlächters" zu kümmern.  
  
Oxana riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als sie den fingerdicken Pfeil sah, der aus Obharts Schulter ragte. Sein Gesicht war blutüberströmt, seine Haltung gebeugt und kraftlos.  
  
Legolas und sie begannen beinahe gleichzeitig zu laufen.  
  
Der Pfeil saß tief im Fleisch. Sie mussten ihn stecken lassen und so verbinden, wenn sie nicht riskieren wollten, dass Obhart an der Wunde verblutete. Das Blut in seinem Gesicht stammte von einer langen, tiefen Wunde an seiner Stirn, die sein Gesicht wohl um eine weitere Narbe bereichern würde, aber nicht weiter gefährlich war.  
  
"Trotzdem müssen wir ihn an einen trockenen, warmen Platz bringen", riet Sarnir, "einen Fußmarsch wird er nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Wir müssen den Pfeil entfernen und die Wunde ordentlich verbinden- und er braucht Schlaf."  
  
Legolas ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich in den Wald schweifen. Der Regen hatte nicht nachgelassen.  
  
Oxana versuchte nicht zu den Leichen der Blutjäger hinzusehen, deren Blut sich mit dem Schlamm vermengte und fortgespült wurde.  
  
"Am Südrand gibt es einige armselige Hütten. Köhler wohnen dort. Es sind freundlicher Menschen, Leute aus Gondor, die ein einfaches Dasein fristen. Sicher werden wir bei einem von ihnen Unterschlupf finden. Allerdings wird es eine Weile dauern, sie zu erreichen. Wenn wir uns beeilen, sind wir morgen früh bei ihnen. Denkst du, Obhart kann....?"  
  
Sarnir seuftzte. "Er muss."  
  
"Und er wird", brachte sich Obhart stöhnend ein, "und redet gefälligst nicht in der dritten Person über mich. Ich bin anwesend und sehr wohl noch lebendig.....auch wenn ihr mich offensichtlich schon eher als tot betrachtet, der Weise nach zu urteilen, auf die ihr....über mich sprecht".  
  
Er atmete tief durch, rang sich ein Lächeln ab, das zu einer Grimasse aus Schmerz verkam.  
  
Legolas grinste. "Oh nein, er hat uns durchschaut."  
  
Doch in seinen Augen stand Sorge. Und nicht nur er sorgte sich. Die Wunde blutete stark, Obhart war bereits bleich wie Kreide. Sie mussten sich beeilen.  
  
Die beiden Elben stützten den Schiffführer, richteten ihn behutsam auf und folgten Oxana, die ihnen den Weg zu den Köhlern wies. Oder zumindest nach Süden.  
  
Irgendwo würde dieser Wald schon aufhören. Er musste es.  
  
************************** *********************************************  
  
* hihihhihi * inmeinemhexenkesselrühr* ** Entschuldigt für die unfeinen Ausdrücke. Aber Silaid ist abgrundtief böse und hatte niemals das Privileg, eine höher bildende Schule zu frequentieren, nun redet er auch dementsprechend. 


	24. von dem geheimnis um elben

V o r w o r t :  
  
Leider sieht es so aus, als würde meine ff ein paar von euch krank machen (fieber, sucht...) – das möchte ich natürlich vermeiden, darum die Pause (und weil ff.net wieder mal gezickt hat *gg*)  
  
Außerdem hab ich was Tolles herausgefunden – ihr könnt es gern selbst ausprobieren, alles was man dazu braucht, ist einer dieser praktischen Büro- Drehstühle!  
  
Also, macht folgendes:  
  
Setzt euch ganz locker hin, die Beine hängen lassen, die Arme auch, schaut, dass ihr genug Platz um euch frei habt, um Verletzungen zu vermeiden.  
  
Dann schließt die Augen, legt den Kopf in den Nacken und dreht euch, indem ihr mit den Füßen (wenn nötig auch Händen) nachhelft. Wichtig: Immer die selbe Richtung, Kopf hinten und Augen geschlossen halten!  
  
Dann, nachdem ihr euch solange gedreht habt, dass ihr vergessen habt, wo rechts links unten oder oben ist, hebt den Kopf und lasst ihn nach vorne sinken. Dann macht die Augen auf. ( euch wird furchtbar schwindelig sein. Oder schlecht. Oder beides. Ihr könnt die Prozedur so oft wiederholen, wie es euch gefällt.  
  
Es empfiehlt sich aber, vorher nichts zu essen.  
  
Viel Erfolg!  
  
Eure Doktor Connatica  
  
(ohhoo....Aneignung eines Doktortitels, der mir nicht zusteht...kriminell....;-)  
  
Nein, mir ist nicht langweilig.  
  
********************************* *****************************  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
While my heart is a shield  
  
And I won't let it down  
  
While I am afraid to fail so I won't even try  
  
Well how can I say I'm alive?  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
("Life for Rent" von Dido.)  
  
*********************************************** **** ******  
  
„.....und ich sagte mir noch : Der ist schon tot! Aber falsch gedacht....da hebt er plötzlich seinen Bogen und- WUSCH! Ich konnte gar nicht rechtzeitig reagieren, so schnell ging das. Alita hat mich ja immer davor gewarnt, zu viele Zwiebeln zu essen, das macht schlechten Mundgeruch und ich fühle mich danach immer so unwohl. Ich glaube, es waren fünf, könnten aber auch sechs gewesen sein. Das Huhn ist dann noch eine zeitlang ohne Kopf weiter gelaufen und ich fragte mich...."  
  
„Kann man ihn denn nicht irgendwie zum Schweigen bringen!?".  
  
Oxana blieb stehen und stierte Obhart wütend an, der schlaff zwischen den beiden Elben hing, sich nur mühsam auf den Beinen haltend.  
  
Sein Blick war verschleiert, sein Gesicht schweißüberzogen und blass- aber von irgendwo- wussten die Götter woher- nahm er trotzdem noch die Kraft, pausenlos dahinzumurmeln.  
  
Sie sah sich nervös um, denn schon seit einiger Zeit hatte sie das ungute Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Vermutlich lag das an dem Heulen und Winseln der Wölfe, das mit der Nacht seinen Einzug gehalten hatte.  
  
„Sarnir, darf ich ihm..."- begann Legolas flehend, „NEIN!", unterbrach der dunkelhaarige Elb ihn streng, „er ist schwer verletzt, ein Schlag auf den Kopf würde seinen Zustand nur noch verschlimmern!"  
  
Oxana fragte sich, ob die beiden sich wohl gegenseitig in die Köpfe blicken konnten oder sich einfach nur lange genug gut kannten. Egal.  
  
Sie grunzte. „Er brabbelt nun schon seit Stunden wirres Zeug vor sich her, SO schlecht kann es ihm also auch wieder nicht gehen!"  
  
„Nein", wiederholte Sarnir bestimmt, „und wenn ich ihn alleine schleppen muss- er bleibt bei Bewusstsein! Wer weiß, ob er überhaupt wieder aufwachen würde, wenn er..."  
  
„Schon gut, schon gut", murrten Legolas und Oxana fast gleichzeitig.  
  
Sarnir wusste, wovon er sprach. Keiner von ihnen konnte ihm in diesem Punkt auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen- Sarnir war unumstritten der erfahrenere Heilkundige von ihnen.  
  
Sie setzten ihren Marsch zügig fort.  
  
Dem bewaldeten Hügel, auf dem sie gerade mühsam hinaufgestiegen waren , folgte ein weiterer, und diesem wieder einer und so fort.  
  
Diese Bäume!  
  
Oxana wusste, dass sie es sich vermutlich bloß einbildete- aber sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Nadelbäume Augen hatten, die jeden ihrer Schritte argwöhnisch verfolgten.  
  
Einmal suchte sie sogar- natürlich in einem Moment, in dem die Elben nicht hersahen- nach ungewöhnlichen Einbuchtungen an den Baumstämmen.  
  
Natürlich war da nichts.  
  
Diese Bäume waren nicht so wie die im Fangornwald. Die Bäume dort waren alt, uralt und hatten im Laufe der Zeit ihren eigenen Willen und Charakter entwickelt.  
  
Diese hier waren Kinder im Vergleich. „Und außerdem haben Bäume keine Augen", erinnerte sich Oxana, „Ents haben Augen, aber nicht Bäume. Nein. Man SAGT, dass Ents Augen haben. Aber wer hat schon je einen Ent gesehen?"  
  
Ihre Umgebung hatte sich in den letzten Stunden kaum verändert, der Wald war dicht geblieben, die Bäume von der gleichen Art und der Boden nach wie vor sumpfig.  
  
Das einzige, was sich verändert hatte, war der Regen:  
  
Aus dem sinnflutartigen Niederschlag war zuerst ein gleichmäßiges Nieseln geworden, anschließend ein abnehmendes Tröpfeln, und später, gerade als Oxana an ein Ende des Dauerregens zu denken wagte, hatte alles wieder von vorne begonnen.  
  
Zusammengefasst: Sie waren nass, schmutzig, stanken, waren erschöpft und hungrig und ihre Stimmung war dementsprechend.  
  
Oxanas Schulter schmerzte, ihr Bein tat weh, auch wenn sie vermied, es unnötig zu belasten.  
  
Sie versuchte, so wenig wie nur möglich zu reden.  
  
Nicht nur aus Erschöpfung, sondern auch aus Angst, einen der anderen schwer zu beleidigen.  
  
Im Moment hegte sie einen unbeschreiblichen Groll gegen jeden, der mit Schuld an ihrer Anwesenheit hier und somit an diesem Zustand war.  
  
Der Gedanke führte sie zu Colen. Die Elben vermuteten, dass er Rawen und Nîthiel alleine gefolgt war.  
  
Verfluchter alter Narr! Bildete er sich allen Ernstes ein, alleine etwas gegen die Elbe und diejenigen, die hinter dem Ganzen standen, ausrichten zu können? Er würde nicht als Held, sondern als Selbstmörder in die Geschichte eingehen!  
  
Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich große Sorgen um den Alten machte.  
  
„Da unten ist eine Lichtung mit einer Hütte!", sagte Sarnir, während sie den Hügel hinabstiegen. Nun ja, die Elben gingen, Oxana rutschte und stolperte abwechselnd.  
  
Sie sah auf, hielt die Fackel ein wenig vor und kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können.  
  
Trotz größter Mühe gelang es ihr aber nicht, etwas anderes als dunkle Baumstämme vor sich auszumachen. Von einer Lichtung war keine Spur, ganz abgesehen von „Licht".  
  
Dennoch beeilte sie sich, das letzte Stück des Abhanges schnell hinter sich zu bringen.  
  
Getrieben von der Hoffnung auf ein trockenes, warmes Plätzchen für die Nacht legte sie an Tempo zu und ignorierte die mahnenden Ausrufe der Elben, sie möge doch einmal in ihrem Leben auf sie hören und auf warten, um kein unnötiges Risiko einzugehen.  
  
Da war tatsächlich eine Lichtung.  
  
Der Wald endete so abrupt, dass Oxana es zuerst gar nicht bemerkte.  
  
Erst nach einigen Schritten blieb sie stehen und drehte sich verwundert um. Diese Lichtung war ganz eindeutig auf keinem natürlichen Wege entstanden- jemand hatte mit viel Mühe und Arbeitsaufwand eine kreisrunde Schneise mitten in die Wälder geschlagen.  
  
Das Zentrum des Kahlschlages von sicher mehr als fünfzig Schritt Durchmesser stellte ein geducktes, strohgedecktes Hüttchen und ein kleiner Brunnen dar.  
  
Oxana runzelte die Stirn. Warum rodete jemand eine so große Fläche, um eine solche.... Hundehütte darauf zu erbauen?  
  
Ein leises Knacken und ein schlurfender Laut, begleitet von Obharts nun kaum mehr verstehbaren Gebrabbel teilten ihr mit, dass die drei Männer zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatten.  
  
„Wer hier wohl lebt, so abgeschlossen und einsam?", murmelte Legolas grüblerisch.  
  
Oxana hob die Hand und macht eine Geste auf zwei schwarze, unförmige Haufen etwas abseits der ärmlichen Behausung.  
  
Es waren nasse, verkohlte Holzscheite.  
  
„Köhler- was habe ich euch gesagt?", antwortete sie fröhlich, „kommt, von diesen Leuten haben wir nichts zu befürchten!"  
  
„Woher willst du das so genau wissen? Vielleicht mögen sie keine Elben- so etwas soll vorkommen", befürchtete Sarnir.  
  
Legolas ergänzte : „Oder sie mögen zumindest keine dreckverschmierten, verwundeten Männer die schwerbewaffnet mitten in der Nacht an ihre Tür hämmern."  
  
Oxana seufzte resignierend. „Nun gut- lasst mich vorgehen und mit den Bewohnern sprechen. Ich komme euch dann holen, wenn alles geregelt ist."  
  
Die Elben nickten überraschenderweise und ließen sie tatsächlich alleine vorgehen. Oxana lächelte stolz. Einer ihrer Vorschläge war eben angenommen worden- ein erhebendes Gefühl!  
  
Es sollte nicht lange anhalten.  
  
Nach exakt drei Schritten brach der Boden unter ihr ein.  
  
Alles geschah einfach zu plötzlich und unvorhergesehen, um darauf reagieren zu können.  
  
Bloß eines fiel ihr noch auf: Der Boden war plötzlich nicht mehr schlammig- weich sondern federte seltsam.  
  
Aber die Erkenntnis, dass sie soeben in eine Falle getreten war, überkam sie zu spät, denn schon knickten die Äste und Zweige unter ihrem Gewicht ein und sie stürzte schreiend in die Tiefe. Wurzeln und Äste schrammten über ihre Haut und hinterließen blutige Striemen darauf. Die Landung war hart und trieb ihr die Luft aus den Lungen.  
  
Einige Sekunden blinzelte sie nach oben und wagte sich nicht zu rühren. Die Grube war mindestens vier Schritte tief und hatte ungefähr den gleichen Durchmesser.  
  
Nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass sie alle Körperteile noch problemlos bewegen konnte, richtete sie den Oberkörper auf.  
  
Die Fackel hielt sie nach wie vor verkrampft in der Hand.  
  
Behutsam hob sie sie etwas über den Kopf und beleuchtete die Umgebung.  
  
Als sie erkannte, woran das orange Licht sich brach, keuchte sie vor Entsetzen. Zwischen ihren Beinen ragte ein Holzpfahl aus der Erde, dessen Ende sorgfältig zu einer langen Spitze gearbeitet worden war. Er war mindestens so lang und dick wie ihr gesamter Arm.  
  
Und dieser Pfahl war nicht der einzige- neben ihrer Schulter steckte einer, über ihrem Kopf, dicht neben ihrem Oberschenkel- kurzum: Der Boden der gesamten Grube war damit gespickt.  
  
Die Soße, in der sie lag, stank zum Himmel, und zu allem Überfluss begann Oxana langsam noch tiefer darin einzusinken.  
  
„LEGOLAAAAS !!! SARNIIIR!!!"  
  
Mit gerümpfter Nase zog sie eine Hand aus dem Schlamm und umfasste einen der Pfähle, um sich daran in die Höhe zu ziehen. Dieser bewegte sich dabei kein bisschen- jemand musste ihn tief in die Erde gerammt haben. Es war wohl derselbe jemand, der den Wald kahlgeschlagen und diese Grube ausgehoben hatte.  
  
Als sie sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in der Grube umsah, wurde ihr erst richtig klar, welch unfassbares Glück sie gehabt hatte.  
  
Vorsichtig berührte sie die Spitze eines Pfahls und zog ihre Hand entsetzt zurück, als sie sich den Finger daran verletzte.  
  
Dies hier war eindeutig das Werk eines Verrückten.  
  
Die Gesichter der beiden Elben tauchten über dem Rand der Grube auf. „Geht es dir gut!?", rief Legolas und Sarnir fragte: „Bist du verletzt??"  
  
Sie nickte und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf.  
  
„Ich bin noch ganz! Aber seht euch das an!!" Sie wies auf die Pfähle, „werft mir ein Seil runter und holt mich hier raus, und dann nichts wie weg von hier!!"  
  
Während sie sprach, hatte einer der Elben bereits ein Seil von seinen Gürtel gelöst und es zu ihr heruntergeworfen.  
  
Oxana fasste den dünnen, elbischen Strang mit einer, die Fackel mit der anderen Hand und hangelte sich mühsam an der steilen Erdwand in die Höhe.  
  
Sarnir beförderte sie das letzte Stück hinauf, indem er sie bei der Hand nahm und mühelos nach oben zog.  
  
Keuchend stürzte Oxana auf den Boden und warf erst nach Sekunden einen Blick in die Grube hinab.  
  
Als sie den mit Pfählen übersäten Boden von oben sah, wurde ihr ganz anders zumute. Ihr Herz begann schnell und hart gegen ihre Brust zu hämmern.  
  
Hier ging etwas eindeutig nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Denn wäre es dem so gewesen, hätte sie gar nicht mehr am Leben sein d ü r f e n , sondern wäre gepfählt in der Grube gelegen.  
  
Sarnir kniete sich neben sie.  
  
„Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?"  
  
Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch sie sah hastig wieder fort, denn seit dem Vorfall in der Trollhöhle weckte sein Blick stets Schuldgefühle bei ihr.  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
„Ich hatte wohl Glück". „Du hattest wohl mehr als das", murmelte der Elb und strich prüfend über den engen Verband an ihren Hals, den er ihr vor Stunden angelegt hatte.  
  
„Wie geht es deinem Hals?" Sie nahm seine Hand und schob sie sanft zur Seite. „Es geht mir gut", betonte sie und lächelte beruhigend. Seine Sorge schmeichelte sie, doch war sie unbegründet. Hatte er denn noch nicht gemerkt, dass sie hart im Nehmen war?  
  
Sie räusperte sich und wies auf Obhart, der im Schlamm hockte und mühsam gegen die Schwerkraft ankämpfte. „Jemand sollte ihn stützen."  
  
„Sie hat Recht", mischte sie Legolas ein, der in der Zwischenzeit das Seil aufgerollt und wieder an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte, „es geht ihr gut, das siehst du doch. So ein kleiner Sturz kann ihr nichts anhaben. Es müsste schon mehr geschehen, um diese Frau ernsthaft zu verletzen."  
  
Oxana sah ärgerlich auf. „Ich bin gerührt über deine Sorge um mich", brummte sie. Der eine sorgte sich ununterbrochen um sie, der andere schien sie für einen Mann zu halten. Reizend.  
  
Für einen Herzschlag starrten die beiden Männer einander undeutbar an. Dann drehte sich Sarnir etwas steif um und tat, was Legolas von ihm verlangt hatte.  
  
Oxana richtete sich auf, versuchte dabei, ihr Gewand vom gröbsten Schmutz zu befreien. „Was ist eigentlich los zwischen euch zwei? Was ist in der Schlucht passiert? Und sag mir jetzt nicht, er wäre gegen einen Baum gelaufen- das würde ich dir einfach nicht abnehmen".  
  
Legolas schien sie nicht zu hören- oder zumindest tat er so. Er starrte zu dem Köhlerhäuschen hin und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Da kommt jemand."  
  
Oh, wie praktisch, dachte Oxana sarkastisch.  
  
Oxana und Sarnir schwenkten die Blicke.  
  
Tatsächlich, aus dem Häuschen war eine kleine, gebückte Gestalt mit einem Stock getreten. Ihr Gang war unregelmäßig, was daher rührte, dass sie einen Fuß etwas nachzog.  
  
„WER SEID IHR???", kreischte die hysterische Stimme eines alten Weibes.  
  
„Wir sollten hier verschwinden", wiederholte Oxana eindringlich, „lass uns lieber weitersuchen!"  
  
„Und Obhart verbluten lassen?" Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, trat vor und hob die Hand zum Gruß.  
  
„Wir sind Reisende auf dem Weg nach Erech!", antworte er, „wir haben einen Verwundeten dabei und bitten um Obdach!"  
  
„Wie viele seid ihr?!", schrie die Alte und blieb stehen. Den Stock hielt sie mit beiden Händen vom Körper weg und wies damit auf sie.  
  
„Drei! Zwei Elben und eine Frau!"  
  
„Elben?"  
  
Die Stimme der Frau klang verändert. Eine Spur weicher, etwas weniger misstrauisch. Aber dennoch noch nicht freundlich.  
  
„Was treiben Elben in solchen Zeiten auf diese Seite der Berge?! Und was hat euer Verwundeter? Ihr seid doch nicht etwa unnutzes Kriegsgesindel??"  
  
Die Alte war ein paar Schritte nähergehinkt, den Stock hielt sie noch immer erhoben.  
  
Nun konnte Oxana im Schein der Fackel bereits Einzelheiten erkennen: Die Frau trug ein großes, schwarzes Kopftuch und blasse Haut, die aussah wie trockenes Pergamentpapier, spannte sich über ein schmales, knochiges Gesicht.  
  
Ihre Augen waren klein und stechend grau wie die eines Habichts.  
  
Obwohl ihre Gestalt gebeugt und von schmutziggrauen Fetzen verhüllt war, erkannte Oxana sogleich, dass sie einmal eine schlanke, hübsche Frau gewesen sein musste.  
  
Außerdem war der Stock kein bloßer Stock sondern ein Speer.  
  
Sie sog scharf Luft ein und stapfte nach vor.  
  
„Bist du die Wahnsinnige, die das hier zu verantworten hat?!", rief sie zornig und fuchtelte wild zu der Grube hin.  
  
Die Alte starrte lange misstrauisch auf die Waffen, die Oxana trug, dann erst folgte ihr Blick träge ihrer Geste.  
  
Nach kurzem Nachdenken nickte sie. „Ach ja, die alte Grube, die habe ich schon fast vergessen. Sie war eigentlich für die Wehrwölfe gedacht."  
  
Oxana atmete tief durch.  
  
„Wehrwölfe."  
  
Sie lächelte schief, sah zu Boden, dann wieder ins Gesicht der Alten.  
  
„Wehrwölfe?"  
  
Die Frau nickte eifrig. „Und für normale Wölfe. Und natürlich für all die bösen kleinen Dämonen, Kobolde und Geister, die sich in den Wäldern herumtreiben."  
  
„Kobolde und Geister", wiederholte Oxana, mit einem steifen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ihre Zähne begannen zu knirschen.  
  
Legolas sah alarmiert auf.  
  
Doch er reagierte zu spät.  
  
Oxana sprang mit einem leisen Knurren vor, packte die Alte am Kragen ihres zerlumpten Kleides und begann sie heftig zu schütteln.  
  
„DU WAHNSINNIGE! HAST DU VIELLEICHT SCHON EINMAL DARAN GEDACHT , DASS AUSSER DEINEN WEHRWÖLFEN UND KOBOLDEN NOCH ANDERE WESEN- ZUM BEISPIEL MENSCHEN WIE ICH- DIESEN WEG NEHMEN KÖNNTEN??!??"  
  
Die Frau jaulte hysterisch und versuchte, mit ihrem Speer irgendwie nach Oxana zu schlagen. Diese schlug die Waffe mühelos beiseite. Die wenigen Zähne der Alten schlugen hörbar aufeinander, als Oxana sie erneut durchbeutelte.  
  
„DEINE VERRÜCKTHEIT HÄTTE MIR UM EIN HAAR DAS LEBEN GEKOSTET!!"  
  
„Lass sie los! Wir brauchen sie!", schaltete sich Legolas ein und löste ihre Hände mühevoll von den Kleidern der Alten.  
  
„Warum?! Sie ist alt und verrückt, niemand wird sie vermissen!"  
  
Wütend riss sie ihre Hände aus Legolas' festen Griff los.  
  
Doch als sie ein weiteres Mal auf die Alte eindringen wollte, hielt Legolas sie wieder zurück, und schließlich verrauchte ihr Zorn ein wenig. Aber noch lange nicht ganz.  
  
Als die Alte begann, einen ganzen Schwall von unaussprechlichen Schimpfwörtern über sie zu ergießen, wallte ihre Wut erneut auf, doch diesmal zwang sie sich selbst zur Ruhe.  
  
Momentan war es wichtiger, Obharts Leben zu retten.  
  
Mit zornsprühenden Blicken stand sie hinter Legolas und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.  
  
„Verzeiht, sie ist etwas...aufbrausend", lächelte Legolas, ganz in seine gewohnte „Höflicher Prinz" -Manier zurückfallend.  
  
Oxana verzog abfällig die Lippen und starrte zur Seite.  
  
„Aufbrausend!?" Die Alte lachte schrill. „Sie ist ein Dämon! Ich habe Recht daran getan, eine Falle für solche Ungeheuer auszuheben!"  
  
Oxana schnappte empört nach Luft und trat unvermittelt nach vor, die Arme herausfordernd hebend.  
  
„Ihr Name ist Oxana", sagte Legolas und schlug sich damit auf ihre Seite, „und ich gebe ihr in allen Punkten Recht und würde sie nur zu gerne weitermachen lassen, glaubt mir das. Aber dazu ist keine Zeit. Und nehmt endlich diesen lächerlichen Stecken weg!"  
  
Die Alte erbleichte, während Legolas sprach und senkte hastig ihren Speer.  
  
„Wie lautet also Euer Name?"  
  
„Asona*", murrte sie unwillig, und man sah ihr an, wie widerwillig ihre Furcht vor dem Prinzen und somit ihr Respekt wuchs. Oxana grinste schadenfroh.  
  
„Gut, Asona. Lebt Ihr alleine hier?"  
  
Asona nickte.  
  
„Wir werden eine Weile bei Euch bleiben, um unseren Kameraden gesund zu pflegen."  
  
Er machte eine Geste zu Obhart hin, der gerade von Sarnir aufgerichtet wurde.  
  
Als die Alte Einwände erheben wollte, setzte Legolas fort: „Übrigens- ich bin der Prinz des Düsterwaldes und dies sind meine Untergebenen."  
  
Was eine glatte Lüge war, denn weder Obhart noch Oxana waren dem Prinzen in irgendeiner Form dienstbar. Oxanas Kinnlade klappte nach unten, sie starrte den Prinzen entgeistert an.  
  
Elben konnten also DOCH lügen!  
  
Asonas Haut wurde um einige weitere Nuancen blässer- was eigentlich fast unmöglich war.  
  
„Prinz!", schnarrte sie, „Düsterwald!"  
  
Es war erstaunlich, wie kooperativ sie sich plötzlich zeigte.  
  
„DAS nenne ich seine Autorität ausspielen", flüsterte Oxana grinsend.  
  
„Es ist nicht unbedingt immer von Nachteil, ein hochwohlgeborener Elb mit einem zum Himmel reichenden Stammbaum zu sein", schmunzelte Legolas.  
  
*********************************** **************************  
  
Das Haus war eng. Und niedrig.  
  
So niedrig, dass Asona als einzige aufrecht darin gehen konnte.  
  
Es bestand bloß aus zwei Zimmern- beide stellten eine Mischung aus Gerümpelkammer, Stall und Heuboden dar. Bloß in einem der beiden Räume gab es ein winziges Fenster, das aber beinahe blind war.  
  
Davor stand eine Krippe, in der sich Heu für drei fette weiße Ziegen befand, die frei durch die Räume liefen.  
  
Doch das war noch nicht einmal das Erstaunlichste. Daneben stand nämlich ein Pferd.  
  
Asona war eine reichlich merkwürdige Frau. Und sie lebte an einem reichlich merkwürdigen Ort mit vielen Besonderheiten.  
  
Zum Beispiel befanden sich zwischen Waldrand und Hütte etwa ein halbes Dutzend Fallgruben, ähnlich derer, in die Oxana unglücklicherweise gefallen war, deren genauen Standort nur Asona wusste.  
  
Jeden Sommer, so erzählte ihnen die Alte, die sich als rechte Plaudertasche erwies- warum auch nicht, so oft bekam man nicht Besuch, wenn man alleine mitten im Wald lebte und offenbar nicht ganz richtig im Kopf war- zäunte sie ein Stückchen Wiese ein und ließ ihre Tiere darauf weiden.  
  
„Bloß ein einziges Mal ist ein junges Geißlein in eine der Gruben gefallen. Aber das war nicht so schlimm, ich wollte es ohnehin schlachten."  
  
Irgendwo unter den Bergen aus Töpfen, Kisten und Körben, Eimern, Gerätschaften, Waffen, Getreidesäcken, Fellen, Kleidungsstücken, die aus dem vorigen Jahrhundert zu stammen schienen, Kohlensäcken und Kräuterbündeln grub Asona ein Bett für Obhart aus.  
  
Die Matratze darauf war löchrig und das Domizil einer kleinen Mausfamilie, die erst ausgesiedelt werden musste, bevor das Bett gerichtet wurde.  
  
„Die Katze ist in die Grube hinter dem Haus gefallen", erklärte Asona, als wäre dies etwas ganz und gar Belangloses.  
  
Oxana hingegen lief es kalt über den Rücken und auch die beiden Elben sahen einander mit vielsagenden Gesichtern an.  
  
„Bringt mich wieder in den Wald zurück!", stöhnte Obhart leise.  
  
Asona kicherte vergnügt, zog ihn von dem Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen war und ließ ihn auf das Bett sitzen.  
  
„Leg dich hin!", befohl sie, und das Unfassbare geschah: Obhart gehorchte ohne Widerspruch.  
  
Asona strahlte, trotz ihres vertrockneten, ungepflegten Äußeren eine Autorität aus, die Oxana staunen ließ. Auch wenn noch immer unverhohlenes Misstrauen in ihren Augen blitzte, verspürte Oxana einen Anflug an Sympathie für die Alte.  
  
Ihre Lebensgeschichte war es sicher wert, gehört zu werden – es musste doch einen Grund geben, aus dem sich die Alte dermaßen verschanzt hatte- allerdings war nun nicht der richtige Moment für derlei Dinge.  
  
Die ohnehin zahllosen Falten auf Asonas Stirn vermehrten sich, als sie Obhart das Hemd auszog und seine Wunde betrachtete.  
  
„Nimm ihm die Waffen ab und trag sie nach draußen!", verlangte die Alte von Oxana. Sie gehorchte rasch, streifte, als sie den Gürtel abschnallte, unabsichtlich Obharts Haut und erschauderte.  
  
Sie war eiskalt.  
  
Oxana schluckte hart.  
  
Obharts Haut hatte eine äußerst ungesund aussehende, bläuliche Färbung angenommen, wie man sie sonst nur bei Leichen sah.  
  
Sein Blick war verschleiert und er schien größte Mühe zu haben, seine Augen überhaupt geöffnet zu halten. Sein gesamter Körper war von einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen und er roch nicht gut.  
  
Plötzlich tat ihr alles, jede kleine Gemeinheit, die sie dem Schiffführer je an den Kopf geworfen hatte, unendlich Leid.  
  
Hätte sie jetzt doch nur etwas tun können, um ihm zu helfen! Auf eine verdrehte Weise war ja eigentlich sie Schuld daran, dass er hier lag!  
  
Was würde aus seiner Frau und seinen beiden Söhnen werden, wenn er jetzt starb?? Sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie hart es war, seinen Vater zu verlieren.  
  
„Wir müssen den Pfeil rausziehen, daran kommen wir nicht vorbei", seufzte Asona.  
  
Sarnir trat hinzu und nickte, es schien ihm allerdings nicht sehr wohl dabei zu sein. Er verlangte nach heißem Wasser und sauberen Tüchern.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis beides bereit stand, denn das Wasser musste erst aus dem Brunnen geschöpft und über dem offenen Feuer in einem kleinen Kamin in einem Kessel erhitzt werden.  
  
„Geht solange ins andere Zimmer", verlangte Sarnir, als alles gerichtet war.  
  
Sie nickten und gingen zur Tür. Asona, die von sich behauptet hatte, Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen zu haben, durfte bleiben, um ihm bei der heiklen Prozedur zu helfen.  
  
„Du könntest doch in der Zwischenzeit diesen Tee zubereiten, den Nathana dir mitgegeben hat", schlug Sarnir vor, „er wird ihn sicher brauchen, wenn wir hier fertig sind."  
  
Oxana nickte. Sie wusste, dass der Elb ihr diese Arbeit bloß auftrug, weil er merkte, wie unnütz sie sich vorkam. Und dafür war sie ihm dankbar. Hastig folgte sie Legolas nach draußen und begann den Tee zu kochen.  
  
Schweigend warteten sie ab, die einzigen, die Geräusche erzeugten, waren die drei Ziegen. Es hätte sicherlich viel zwischen ihnen zu bereden gegeben....aber kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen, weder über Legolas' noch über Oxanas. Beklemmende Stille kehrte ein.  
  
Schließlich tauchte die Sonne über den Tannenwipfeln auf und vertrieb die Nacht sowie den Regen. Mit dem Morgen verstummten Obharts Schreie.  
  
Oxana, die lange starr vor dem Kamin gestanden und in die Glut gestarrt hatte, straffte sich und sah mit klopfendem Herzen zur Tür hin.  
  
Legolas drehte sich vom Fenster weg und tat es ihr gleich.  
  
Erst nach Minuten öffnete sich die Tür knarrend und Asona trat, den Wassereimer in der einen, einen blutigen Fetzen in der anderen Hand, aus dem Zimmer. Ihr schwarzgraues, dünnes Haar klebte in ihrer blassen Stirn. Sie machte einen müden Eindruck, lächelte aber.  
  
Sarnir folgte ihr.  
  
Seine Hände und Teile seines Gewandes waren voller Blut, doch auf seinem Gesicht stand ein entlastetes Lächeln.  
  
„Der Pfeil ist entfernt", meinte er und fügte besorgt hinzu: „Aber die Blutung ist noch nicht gestillt."  
  
Oxanas anfängliche Erleichterung verging so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Als der Elb ihr bekümmertes Gesicht sah, meinte er vorsichtig:  
  
„Obhart ist zäh. Er hat wirklich schon Schlimmeres überstanden. Er wird es schon schaffen, dessen bin ich mir sicher."  
  
Natürlich log er. Aber er klang dabei sehr überzeugend. Sie lächelte. Er gab sich solche Mühe, sie zu schonen und sanft mit ihr umzugehen.  
  
Es rührte sie, doch zeigte ihr auch, dass er sie nicht kannte.  
  
Er sah in ihr etwas, das seinen Schutz benötigte. Doch sie wollte- brauchte- diese Art von Fürsorge nicht.  
  
„Asona- wo sollen wir schlafen?"  
  
Sie Alte schien mit einer Antwort zu zögern. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern, ging zum Kamin, schob mit dem Fuß das Fell beiseite, das davor lag und bückte sich nach einem eisernen Ring im Boden.  
  
Mit wachsendem Staunen sahen die Elben und Oxana dabei zu, wie die Frau die Bodenklappe umkippte und selenruhig eine Fackel entzündete.  
  
„Was ist DAS?"  
  
Sie traten nach vor und starrten ungläubig auf eine schmale Holztreppe, die senkrecht in die Tiefe führte.  
  
Das Haus hatte einen Keller?  
  
Asona grinste.  
  
„Denkt ihr, ich hause mit den Tieren in einem Zimmer?" Sie schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.  
  
Die anderen sahen einander überrascht an. Nun, um ehrlich zu sein....das hatten sie geglaubt.  
  
Asona blähte stolz die alte Brust und wies auf die Treppe.  
  
„Ich lade euch herzlich in mein WAHRES Zuhause ein!"  
  
********************************************** **************  
  
Bevor sie hinunterstiegen, mussten sie ihre Waffen ablegen. Oxana allerdings ließ geschickte ihren Dolch in ihrem Stiefel verschwinden und „schmuggelte" ihn mit sich die Treppen hinab. Es behagte ihr nicht, so ganz ohne Waffen in der Nähe dieser Verrückten zu sein.  
  
Hier unten gab es alles, was das Herz begehrte:  
  
Eine Vorratskammer, die vor Essen überquoll, eine Küche mit einer Waschecke, eine große, behagliche Stube mit einem eingeheizten Kamin und eine kleine, gemütliche Schlafkammer mit einem weichen Bett darin.  
  
Asona bat- wie sollte es auch anders sein?- Legolas zuerst an, in ihrem Zimmer zu schlafen. Dieser lehnte aber ab.  
  
Sarnir, der Asonas zweite Wahl war, schlug ihr Angebot ebenfalls freundlich, aber bestimmt aus.  
  
Oxana schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über die beiden- wie konnte man nur darauf verzichten wollen, in dem herrlich weichen Bett zu schlafen? Nun ja, ihr sollte es recht sein.  
  
So kam es, dass die beiden Elben sich ein Lager in der Stube richteten, während Oxana ein ganzes Zimmer für sich allein hatte.  
  
Asona tischte ihnen reichlich Obst, Gemüse, Fleisch, Käse und Brot auf, dazu reichte sie frisches, klares Wasser, das von dem Brunnen neben dem Haus stammte und frischgemolkene Ziegenmilch.  
  
Als sie das einfache, aber sättigende Mahl beendet hatten stopften Sarnir und Legolas die Pfeifen, die sie von den Rohirrim erhalten hatten, setzten sich in zwei große Armsessel vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich.  
  
Ein kurzer, breiter Gang, der von der Stube abzweigte, führte zur Tür von Asonas Schlafzimmer.  
  
„Am besten, du greifst nichts an", schlug die Alte vor. Sie gab sich Mühe, ein wenig freundlicher zu klingen, oder zumindest höflich, aber es gelang ihr nicht.  
  
Mit verzogenem Mund beobachtete sie, wie Oxana aus ihren zerfledderten, schmutzigen Stiefeln schlüpfte und den nassen Mantel abstreifte.  
  
„Du stinkst", stellte sie fest.  
  
Die Beleidigung prallte an Oxana ab, insofern die Alte damit Recht hatte. Sie stank wirklich.  
  
„Das habe ich dir und deinen prächtigen Fallgruben zu verdanken", antwortete sie und lächelte ahnteilnahmslos.  
  
„Außerdem siehst du aus wie ein Mann".  
  
Oxana zuckte mit den Schultern. „Für wen sollte ich mich hübsch machen?"  
  
Asona starrte sie kopfschüttelnd an.  
  
„Für diese beiden Prachtkerle von Elben natürlich!", rief sie entgeistert und fuchtelte zur Tür hin.  
  
Oxana spürte, wie ihr heiß wurde, denn die beiden „Prachtkerle" saßen nur wenige Schritte von der Tür entfernt und hatten äußerst scharfe Ohren.  
  
Mit einem großen Schritt war sie bei der Tür und schlug sie zu. Mit funkelnden Augen drehte sie sich zu der Alten um.  
  
„Was redest du, Weib?", zischte sie böse, „sie sind Weggefährten, nichts weiter! Und selbst wenn es anders wäre, würde es dich nichts angehen! Du solltest dein vorlautes Mundwerk zügeln, wenn dir deine verbliebenen Zähne noch lieb sind!"  
  
„Mmhmm..." Asona nickte, Oxana war erstaunt über ihre Einsicht.  
  
Doch dann setzte die Köhlerin fort: „Weißt du eigentlich, dass Elben die besten Liebhaber sind?"  
  
Oxanas Kinnlade klappte nach unten, sie trat einen Schritt auf die Alte zu und streckte die Hände nach ihr aus. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie aber inne.  
  
Ein Teil von ihr schrie danach, die Alte aus dem Zimmer zu werfen- ein anderer Teil aber, der weit stärker war, wurde durch die Worte der Frau neugierig.  
  
Sie haderte mit sich selbst. Was interessierten sie solch dummes Geschwätz?  
  
Nun ja, ein Gerücht wie dieses war ihr auch schon einmal zu Ohren gekommen, aber das war doch ausgemachter Unsinn.  
  
Natürlich hatte sie manchmal eher unbewusst darüber nachgedacht, was hinter dem hirnlosen Gerede der Stadtweiber stecken mochte, an so etwas kam man nicht vorbei, es war wie eine Art...Gehirnwäsche. Nicht, dass solch belangloses Gerede irgendwelchen Einfluss auf sie gehabt hätte. Aber die Theorie war doch ganz interessant. Denn wenn ein Lebewesen länger lebte, konnte es doch auch gut sein, dass es länger...  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen?", kam es ihr über die Lippen. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und war über sich selbst wütend, weil sie ihren Mund nicht hatte halten können.  
  
In Asonas Augen glomm ein schelmischer Funke.  
  
Hinterlistige alte Eule!, dachte Oxana verblüfft, sie muss gewusst haben, dass ich weiterfrage!  
  
„Weißt du, als ich in deinem Alter war, zogen eine Menge Elben durch Gondor. Sie waren auf dem Weg zur Bucht von Belfalas, um nach Valinor hinüberzusegeln. Was für eine Verschwendung..." Sie seufzte von Herzen.  
  
„Nun, und eines Tages kamen welche in unser Dorf und..." Sie grinste. Ihre Zähne waren noch spärlicher als die Colens.  
  
Oxana brauchte einige Sekunden, um Asonas Satz zu Ende zu denken.  
  
„Ihr habt...?"  
  
Ihre Stimme klang schrill und laut. Erschrocken sah sie zur Tür hin und trat gleichzeitig einen Schritt davon weg. Die Elben durften auf keinen Fall hören, was hier drinnen gesprochen wurde!  
  
Oxana setzte sich aufs Bett.  
  
Das war einfach zuviel. Diese alte, feindselige....sie sollte...?  
  
Asona nickte und ein breites, glückseliges Lächeln verschönerte ihr Antlitz. Für eine Sekunde begannen ihre Augen zu leuchten, ihre Wangen röteten sich und Oxana glaubte, die junge, schöne Gondorianerin von einst vor sich zu haben.  
  
„Glaub mir Kind- ich weiß, wovon ich spreche".  
  
Die Situation war grotesk. Hier saß sie, fühlte sich wie eine unartige Göre, die zum ersten Mal von Dingen hörte, die nur für Erwachsene bestimmt waren.  
  
Sie räusperte sich und versuchte dem Klang ihrer Stimme wieder etwas von dem gewohnt Abschätzigen beizumengen, um wenigstens den letzten Rest von Würde zu retten, der ihr vor der Alten noch geblieben war.  
  
„Und?" Sie fühlte sich jämmerlich und schämte sich, aber mehr als dieses eine Wort brachte sie nicht zustande.  
  
Ihre Augen klebten geradezu an Asonas Lippen, als diese verträumt zu erzählen begann.  
  
„Weißt du, als ich IHN kennen lernte, hatte ich bereits einen Mann gekannt. Meine Mutter hatte mir geraten, nur ja keine zu hohen Erwartungen an das andere Geschlecht zu stellen, ich würde ja ohnehin bloß enttäuscht werden. Aber romantisch, wie ich als junges Mädchen war, war ich mir sicher, dass es sicher ganz aufregend sein würde, wenn er bloß der Richtige war. Schließlich stellte sich heraus, dass der Richtige der Nachbarsjunge war, den ich schon von Kindesbeinen an kannte."  
  
Das Bett krachte leise, als die Alte sich neben Oxana setzte. Sie nahm ihr Kopftuch ab und breitete es auf ihrem Schoß aus, während sie weiterersprach.  
  
„Wir liebten uns, auf beide Arten. Doch es war niemals so...wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte".  
  
Oxana zog verwirrt eine Braue hoch. Dann verstand sie. Asona hatte eine etwas seltsame Art, sich auszudrücken.  
  
„Habt ihr euch getrennt?", fragte sie neugierig.  
  
Die Alte nickte. „Zumindest für einige Monate. Und in dieser Zeit kam dann ER."  
  
„ER", wiederholte Oxana, „ich nehme an, damit meinst du einen Elb."  
  
Asona nickte. Ihre Wangen verdunkelten sich ein wenig.  
  
„Es war eine ganze Truppe, die in unserem Dorf Rast einlegte. Mein Vater betrieb ein Wirtshaus und vermietete ihnen die Zimmer. So lernte ich IHN kennen. Er war....wunderschön. Sein Haar war blond, wie das vieler Elben, und es glänzte wie geschmolzenes Gold, wenn die Sonne es beschien. Seine Augen- ich erinnere mich noch genau- sie waren blaugrün, mit winzigen, silbernen Sprenkeln darin, die zu tanzen schienen, wenn er lachte. Ich liebte sein Lachen. Er nahm mich auf einen Ausritt mit- ich durfte mich an ihm festhalten- und wir ritten durch die Kornfelder am Rande der Siedlung, bis hin zu einem kleinen Buchenhain."  
  
Oxana beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Blick der Köhlerin sich verlor, wie ihre Gedanken fühlbar das Zimmer, das Häuschen und auch den Wald verließen und in die Vergangenheit zurückreisten.  
  
„Ich war ein hübsches junges Ding, musst du wissen. Das hat auch ER gesagt. Ich wusste, dass ER log, denn ich hatte eine Elbenfrau gesehen und wusste, dass ich im Vergleich zu dieser Rose bloß ein wildes Gänseblümchen war, nicht mehr. Und trotzdem gab ER mir das Gefühl, mehr zu sein. Viel mehr. Und als wir uns liebten....unter Hainbuchen und Birken...." - Sie seufzte hingebungsvoll- „....da wusste ich plötzlich, dass ich nie wieder einen anderen Mann halten können würde, ohne an ihn denken zu müssen. Es war das Schönste und Unglaublichste das ich je erlebt habe."  
  
Ein verzücktes Lächeln trat in ihr Antlitz.  
  
Beide trugen denselben, verträumten Ausdruck im Gesicht, beider Blick war entrückt.  
  
Oxana seufzte tief. Der Klang von Asonas Stimme und die Art, auf die sie sprach, sagten mehr als tausend Worte. Darum hatte sie vorhin also so ungewöhnlich auf Sarnir und Legolas reagiert!  
  
„Was geschah danach?", wollte sie wissen.  
  
Asonas Stimme wurde leiser, traurig.  
  
„Er zog mit seinen Leuten weiter. Ich hatte gewusst, dass ich ihn nicht aufhalten würde können. Und trotzdem versuchte ich es. Der Abschied war umso bitterer für mich, weil ich spürte, dass sein Herz mir nicht gehörte. Es muss wunderbar sein, wenn ein solches Wesen dir sein Herz schenkt. Es kann dir soviel Liebe geben, so viele Dinge zeigen, die du von einem Sterblichen nicht erwarten kannst, selbst wenn er dich von ganzem Herzen liebt."  
  
Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür hin. Schweigend sahen sie einander an, schließlich lächelte Asona.  
  
„Wenn du baden willst, dann musst du dir selbst Wasser aus dem Brunnen holen und es wärmen. Hinten in der Speisekammer steht ein Trog und etwas Seife."  
  
Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Ihre Augen schimmerten matt.  
  
Als sie die Tür öffnete, um zu gehen, fragte Oxana vorsichtig: „Was wurde aus dem Nachbarsjungen?"  
  
Asona lächelte. „Wir heirateten und zogen vier Kinder zusammen groß. Ich liebte ihn ja noch immer. Und das Leben musste weitergehen- man kann nicht ewig in der Vergangenheit leben."  
  
Mit einem Gutenachtgruß trat sie nach draußen und schloss die Tür.  
  
„Man kann ja nicht ewig in der Vergangenheit leben", hallte es in Oxanas Kopf nach.  
  
Natürlich konnte man das nicht. Aber es war schwer, sie zu vergessen- vielleicht sogar unmöglich. Auch Asona hatte es offenbar nie ganz geschafft, diesen Elben und das, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, zu vergessen.  
  
Sarnir liebte sie. Zumindest hatte er das behauptet. Hieß es nicht, dass Elben starben, wenn ihr Herz gebrochen wurde? Gab es tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit, ein Wesen auf so eine Weise zu töten? Konnte Gefühle SO stark sein?  
  
Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihr nicht, er jagte ihr Angst ein. Sie mochte ihn, konnte sich mit ihm unterhalten, mit ihm lachen....aber da war kein Verlangen, keine Begierde, sowie bei.... sie stutzte.  
  
„So wie heute im Wald, mit Legolas, das dachtest du doch", wisperte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte die unliebsamen Gedanken damit fortzutreiben. Und doch wich die Erinnerung an seine weichen Lippen, an den Regen, den sie darauf geschmeckt hatte, an seinen Geruch und vor allem an die Heftigkeit seiner Berührungen nicht aus ihrer Erinnerung. Der bloße Gedanke daran ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen und löste ein Kribbeln in ihrem Leib aus. Noch nie hatte der bloße Gedanke an jemanden solche Reaktionen bei ihr hervorgerufen- selbst in ihrer Zeit mit Aragorn nicht.  
  
Sie hasste dieses Gefühl. Es war dumm und unmöglich. Und vor allem konnte sie nichts dagegen machen. Es war entwürdigend. Sie sehnte sich nach der Berührung eines Mannes, der einer anderen gehörte!  
  
Sicherlich würden ein schönes, heißes Bad und ausreichend Schlaf ihr dabei helfen, Ordnung in ihrem Kopf zu schaffen.  
  
********************** *************************************  
  
* Asona=Azona= meine Lautsprecherboxen. (  
  
**************************************** *********************  
  
N a c h w o r t :  
  
Wieso gibt's bei uns keine Elben?????? * schluchz * .... W a r u m ???!!???? jammer 


	25. von fragen und antworten

Von Fragen und Antworten  
  
V o r w o r t :  
  
: es wird viel geredet werden (Futur II.) : hier werden sehr, sehr viele Fragen beantwortet, die sich in den letzten kappis aufgeworfen haben. Wer von anfang an genau mitgelesen hat, wird sich auskennen- dem rest empfehle ich, noch einmal von vorne anzufangen* gg* . irgendwie bekommt die geschichte ähnlichkeit mit einem krimi... : lest genau. Denn einige Inhalte könnten für spätere Kappis wichtig werden. : * pendelhinundherschwing* - Connatica sagt: Schreibt Revieeeeews! Schreibt  
  


* * *

  
@Ondin: mehr über Sarnir? *Seufz*. Was finden alle an dem? Der ist doch irgendwie zu soft, meiner Meinung nach. So fürsorglich und nett.  
  
Aber wenn du (und einige andere) drauf bestehen....gut, dann lass ich die beiden mal miteinander sprechen. Aber vorher kommt dieses Kappi. Bin gespannt, ob ihr danach noch immer mehr über Sarnir wissen wollt.....*grins *  
  
@MistWoman: danke! Fühl mich richtig geehrt (  
  
@HexenLady: ich bin draufgekommen, dass die elbische und die chinesische Kultur einander irgendwie ähneln. Diese innere Ruhe, der Kampfstil, die Tiefgründigkeit.... vielleicht gibt's ja doch Elben auf unserer Welt. Wenn ja, dann sind sie aber eher klein und dunkelhaarig.  
  
@Niennay : merci beaucoup! Hab mir deine Bio gelesen... : du spielst Bass??? G- e – i – l !!! Welche Musik macht ihr denn so? Selbstgeschriebenes? Ein paar Kumpelinen und ich wollen auch eine Band gründen! Hätten auch schon ein Lied...müssen es bloß noch vertonen. Ich singe- keine Ahnung, ob ich es kann- aber es macht Spaß! Und außerdem bring ich mir grad Gitarre bei (akustische), na ja, in einer Band eher weniger zu gebrauchen, aber egal, es is sehr cool!  
  
@Nilli: *knuddel * DANKE!!!!!!! *gg * war ganz überrascht, wie schnell eure reviews gekommen sind! Eine frage: funktioniert bei dir das Suchen- Dingsbums auch nicht?  
  
@DragonSleep: ich hoffe, du bist noch irgendwo da draußen * umguck* . Dein Review war so was von süß! Danke! Würd mich freuen, wenn du öfter so süßen Senf abgibst  
  


* * *

  
@rachel: das gleiche gilt auch für dich.  
  
@jinx: (das ist jetzt etwas verspätet, sorry). *Rotwerd* „sprachlich korrekt"....mhm, das tut gut. „Wortgewandt"....schön, * schnurr *. Ja ähm....warum? Naja, ich schreib schon so vor mich hin seit ich schreiben kann und hatte also genug zeit, ein ausgeprägtes rechtschreibgewissen zu entwickeln. Aber VÖLLIG fehlerlos ist meine geschichte auch wieder nicht , da kann ich dich beruhigen. Es gab ein paar logikfehler, die aber niemandem auffielen und somit mein geheimnis bleiben....;-). Und auch so schleichen sich immer wieder wortwiederwiederholungen wieder ein  
  
**********************************************   
  


* * *

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,  
  
Blue skies from pain.  
  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
  
A smile from a veil?  
  
Do you think you can tell?  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
(aus: "Wish you were here", Pink Floyd- * schmacht*. Dieser Song ist wohl das Schönste, den ich kenne.)  
  


* * *

  
Vorsichtig ließ sie sich ins Wasser gleiten.  
  
Es dampfte vor Hitze, und für einen Moment war sie nahe dran, wieder aus dem großen Holztrog herauszuspringen, denn ihre Haut verfärbte sich schon beim ersten Kontakt krebsrot und brannte wie Feuer.  
  
Doch sie biss mutig die Zähne zusammen, holte noch einmal tief Luft und tauchte dann zur Gänze in das wohlriechende, heiße Badewasser ein.  
  
Unter Wasser öffnete sie die Augen und beobachtete, wie sich das Licht der Kerzen sich an der bewegten Wasseroberfläche brach.  
  
Erst als diese sich geglättet hatte, tauchte sie wieder auf, atmete tief durch und ließ sich entspannt gegen den Rand des Troges sinken.  
  
Die getrockneten Kamilleblüten, die sie ins Wasser geworfen hatte, waren eigentlich für Tee gedacht gewesen.  
  
Sie hob ein Bein an und beobachtete, wie ihr Knie aus dem Wasser emportauchte und weißer Dampf davon aufstieg. Hinter den Vorhängen, die die kleine Waschecke vom Rest der Küche abschirmten, knisterte leise das Kaminfeuer.  
  
Dampf stand im Raum und es war beinahe unangenehm warm, denn sie hatte kräftig heizen müssen, um soviel Wasser aufzuwärmen.  
  
Die Seife war teuer und roch nach Honig, Asona hatte sie für besondere Anlässe aufgehoben. Sorgsam begann Oxana sich damit zu waschen, kreiste solange mit dem Seifenstück über ihre Haut, bis weißer Schaum sich bildete.  
  
Dann nahm sie die grobe Bürste und begann sich sorgsam damit abzuschrubben.  
  
Abschließend seifte sie ihre Haare ein, wusch sich den Schaum vom Kopf und wiederholte die Prozedur solange, bis aus den zotteligen Strängen an ihrem Kopf wieder weiche, gewellte Locken wurden.  
  
Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und ließ sich wieder ganz unter Wasser versinken.  
  
In heißen Sommern waren Rion, sie und einige andere Kinder oft in den Zierbrunnen am Hofe zu Edoras gesprungen und hatten sich so etwas Abkühlung verschafft . Sie war eine der besten gewesen, wenn es darum ging, die Luft lange anzuhalten.  
  
Die Gedanken an jene glückliche Zeit in ihrer Heimat stimmten sie traurig.  
  
Heimat....wo lag ihrer Heimat eigentlich?  
  
In den blühenden Gärten Ithiliens, der Stätte ihrer Geburt? In Edoras, wo sie aufgewachsen war? Oder doch bei den Waldläufern, wo sie die Liebe kennen gelernt hatte? Die See...eine zeitlang waren ihre sanften Wogen, ihre blaue Endlosigkeit das einzige gewesen, das ihr Geborgenheit und Schutz vermitteln konnte.  
  
Vielleicht war das Meer ihre Heimat?  
  
„Entwurzelt bist du", dachte sie, und es kam ihr mit einer erschreckenden Klarheit in den Sinn, „entwurzelt und orientierungslos. Das Schicksal treibt seit jeher sein grausames Spiel mit dir, und du bist hilflos dagegen, so hilflos wie ein Blatt im Sturm."  
  
Erst nach einer halben Stunde, als das Wasser kalt und trüb wurde, stieg sie wiederwillig aus der Wanne.  
  
Ihre Haut brannte vom heftigen Schrubben und pochte sanft mit jedem Herzschlag. Sie war zu müde und erschöpft, um ihre Kraft an irgendwelche lästigen Gedanken zu verschwenden, im Moment bedurfte es ihrer gesamten Aufmerksamkeit, sich mit dem weichen Tuch abzutrocknen, das Asona ihr gerichtet hatte.  
  
Irgendwie brachte sie es auch noch zustande, in das lange Nachthemd zu schlüpfen und ihre Armschienen anzulegen, die sie nur selten ablegte, ohne dabei einzuschlafen.  
  
Als sie aus der Küche schlurfte, hatte sie plötzlich keine Probleme mehr damit, die Augen offen zu halten.  
  
Legolas saß im Schneidersitz vor dem Kamin.  
  
Mit entblößtem Oberkörper.  
  
Auf seinen Knien lag das dunkelgrüne Hemd aus weichem Leder, das er die ganze Reise über getragen hatte. Er war gerade dabei, einige Löcher und Risse daran auszubessern.  
  
Zwei große Holzscheite glühten im Kamin und warfen einen schwachscheinenden Halbkreis aus warmen Licht in die Stube. Sein Haar war nass, aber sauber, und klebte strähnig an seinem muskulösen Rücken.  
  
Sie sah ihn nur von der Seite, doch das wenige, das sie zu Gesicht bekam, reichte, um ihren Herzschlag auf doppelte Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen.  
  
Ihre Müdigkeit fiel von ihr ab wie ein Schleier, ihre Augen saugten sich entgeistert an seiner glatten Haut fest, unter der sich feste, geschmeidige Muskeln abzeichneten.  
  
Sie schluckte, stand wie angewurzelt und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Gang hin, der in ihr Zimmer führte- und am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raumes lag.  
  
„Ich dachte schon, du wärst ertrunken. Sarnir und ich durften uns draußen am Brunnen waschen, weil irgendjemand einfach nicht aus dem Bad steigen konnte", maulte Legolas und ließ Nadel und Faden sinken. Er wandte das Gesicht und blinzelte überrascht.  
  
Sie sah vollkommen verändert aus. Sehr viel weiblicher. Und sie roch auch besser. Nach Kamille und Honig...der Geruch war durchdringend und der gesamte Raum schien plötzlich davon ausgefüllt zu sein.  
  
Augenblicklich sah Oxana an sich hinab. Dieser lächerliche Fetzen! Das Nachtkleid war ihr viel zu eng, wobei der Stoff so dünn und leicht war, dass er sich unangenehm eng an ihre weiblichen Formen anschmiegte. Asona hatte behauptet, nichts Besseres finden zu können. Oxana war es egal gewesen. Sie hatte ja nicht damit rechnen können, dass sie jemand darin sah.  
  
Hastig verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Ihre Ohren begannen zu glühen. Wenigstens war ihre Haut von dem heißen Bad noch so gerötet, dass dies nicht weiter auffiel.  
  
„Wo sind die anderen?!" , fragte sie betont unfreundlich.  
  
Legolas nickte zur Treppe neben der Küchentür hin.  
  
„Oben. Sarnir kümmert sich um Obhart. Und Asona um die Tiere."  
  
Oxana runzelte die Stirn. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Hier unten in diesem ständigen Halbdunkel verlor man völlig das Gefühl für Zeit!  
  
„Wie geht es ihm?"  
  
„Obhart? Besser. Aber noch nicht gut genug, um unsere Reise mit uns fortzusetzen. Wir müssen womöglich ohne ihn weiterziehen, wenn sich sein Zustand nicht bessert. Wir verlieren laufend Zeit...vielleicht bereits zuviel."  
  
Er legte sein Hemd und das Flickzeug beiseite und streckte sich gähnend. Das Spiel seiner Muskeln dabei fesselte sie.  
  
Seine Haut war heller als die Sarnirs, sein Oberkörper etwas länger und schmäler.  
  
Auf einem der Lehnstühle lagen noch die beiden Pfeifen, die Sarnir und er vorhin benutzt hatten, neben einem kleinen Säckchen Pfeifenkraut.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den süßlichen, würzigen Geruch nach Pfeifenkraut, der in der Luft stand.  
  
Legolas bemerkte ihren Blick und meinte: „Bedien dich nur. Es ist noch genug da."  
  
Zögernd ging sie zu dem Stuhl und setzte sich darauf, während Legolas ihr mit ungewohnter Höflichkeit eine Pfeife stopfte und entzündete.  
  
Dann tat sie einen tiefen Zug, inhalierte den Rauch und spürte, wie ihr ein bisschen leichter zumute wurde. Auf Abstand achtend blieb sie neben dem Stuhl auf dem Teppich sitzen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf ihre Pfeife.  
  
Bereits nach wenigen Minuten musste sie das gute Stück ein weiteres Mal stopfen. Legolas hatte sich wieder seinem Hemd zugewandt.  
  
Konnte er sich denn nichts überziehen?, dachte sie nervös und quetschte mit fahrigen Bewegungen das Kraut in ihre Pfeife. Sie sah kurz auf, bewunderte seinen nackten Oberkörper, seine festen, glatten Brustmuskeln für einen Sekundenbruchteil und senkte hastig wieder den Blick.  
  
Dann stand sie auf und kniete sich vor den Kamin, um das Kraut anzubrennen.  
  
„Woher stammen die Narben auf deinem Rücken?"  
  
Sie schrie leise, aber nicht vor Schrecken, sondern aus Schmerz, denn die Pfeife war in die heiße Glut gefallen. In ihrer Unbedachtsamkeit hatte sie danach gegriffen und sich die Finger verbrannt.  
  
Fluchend sprang sie auf und fasste nach einem Eisenhaken, mit dem sie die Pfeife aus dem Feuer fischte. Sie war an manchen Stellen etwas angeschwärzt, ansonsten aber noch heil.  
  
Sie nahm die Fingerspitzen in den Mund und blies darauf.  
  
„Aua! Siehst du was du getan hast?!", fluchte sie wütend und funkelte den Elben böse an.  
  
Dieser war aufgestanden und starrte sie an. „Woher stammen die Narben auf deinem Rücken?", wiederholte er, ihre Frage ignorierend.  
  
Sie spürte, wie sie erblasste.  
  
„Welche Narben?", stellte sie sich dumm.  
  
„Tu nicht, als wüsstest du nicht, wovon ich spreche. Ich habe sie deutlich gesehen, als du dich nach vor gebeugt hast. Woher stammen sie?"  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge. Und warum siehst du mir überhaupt auf den Rücken?", antwortete sie überheblich.  
  
Legolas gab ein tiefes, kehliges Knurren von sich, verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte: „Wann wirst du endlich begreifen, dass ich dir bloß helfen will?"  
  
Sie grinste steif.  
  
„Oh ja, das ist es ja, was alle tun wollen: Mir helfen. Mich zu einem besseren Menschen machen. Andauernd diese lachhaften Versuche, in mich vorzudringen.....dein ekelhaftes Verständnis, deine widerlich gute Laune! "  
  
Sie spuckte die Worte geradezu aus. „Ich habe es schon so satt, dein kleiner Problemfall zu sein!"  
  
„Was redest du da?", gab Legolas verwirrt zurück.  
  
„Nun stell du dich nicht dumm!", fuhr sie ihn an, „wozu hast du mich auf diese tollkühne Reise mitgenommen? Wozu sonst hast du mich in Rohan erpresst, damit ich euch helfe, diesen Drachen von einer Elbe zu finden?! In deiner gönnerhaften, weltverbesserischen Art hast du dir eingebildet, mir eine Gehirnwäsche verpassen zu können! Wolltest mich auf die richtige- also deine- Seite bringen!"  
  
Ihre Worte waren verletzend und troffen vor Arroganz . Sie lächelte kühl, senkte ihre Stimme.  
  
„Du Narr. Wie du dich selbst überschätzt."  
  
Mit ausdrucksloser Miene drehte sie sich um und ließ den bestürzten Elben stehen.  
  
„Komm zurück! Sprich mit mir!", forderte dieser, als sie bei ihrer Zimmertür angelangt war.  
  
„Reden...ist das alles, wozu du fähig bist?", entgegnete sie abfällig, drehte sich aber tatsächlich um.  
  
Verächtlich ließ sie ihren Blick über seinen Körper gleiten, trat ihm mit einem spitzen Lächeln auf den Lippen entgegen, bis dass sie einander dicht gegenüber standen. Ihre Anspielung zielte eindeutig auf eine Ebene ab, die weitab ihrer sonstigen Gespräche lag.  
  
„Was siehst du eigentlich in mir? Ein Kind? Bloß einen Menschen? Oder etwas....Begehrenswertes?" Sie flüsterte das letzte Wort, zog es genüsslich in die Länge.  
  
Seine Bemühungen, sich keine Reaktion ankennen zu lassen, amüsierten sie.  
  
Mit einem Male schien ihr seine Maske aus Beherrschung und Ruhe, die er sich über Jahrhunderte hinweg aufgebaut hatte, so durchsichtig wie Glas.  
  
Vielleicht war er älter und erfahrener, als sie es zu begreifen imstande war.  
  
Doch sosehr er es auch vor ihr – und womöglich auch vor sich selbst- verstecken zu versuchte, verbargen sich unter seiner ruhigen Oberfläche jene Instinkte und Bedürfnisse, die jedem Wesen von Natur her gegeben waren.  
  
Und mit ihren Worten reizte sie exakt diesen Teil von ihm.  
  
„Du lenkst ab", meinte Legolas ruhig, „was ich in dir sehe hat rein gar nichts mit dem zu tun, worum es hier geht."  
  
„Oh!", lachte Oxana, „es hat mehr damit zu tun als du glaubst." Sie lehnte sich nach vor, streifte wie durch Zufall sein Gesicht und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Und nun möchte ich eine Antwort."  
  
„Nicht bevor du sie mir gegeben hast", antwortete Legoas kühl.  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. Er war doch nicht ganz so leicht zu beeinflussen wie sie angenommen hatte. Bisher hatte es wenige Männer gegeben, die in einer solchen Situation einen klaren Kopf behalten hatten.  
  
Scheinbar gleichgültig zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Nun gut. Ich schlage dir einen Handel vor- für jede Frage, die du mir beantwortest, erhältst du umgekehrt eine Antwort von mir.  
  
Sie drehte sich um, ging zu einem der hohen Stühle hin.  
  
„Und ich fange natürlich an."  
  
Während sie zum Kamin zurückging, schien Boden unter ihren Füßen ein klein wenig einzusinken, es war fast, als glitt sie viel eher als dass sie ging. Pfeifenkraut. Erstaunlich, wie unterschiedlich seine Auswirkungen auf den jeweiligen Raucher waren. Automatisch griff sie nach der Pfeife und feuerte sie an.  
  
Dann ließ sie sich damit in einen der Armstühle fallen. „Lass dir eines gesagt sein- ich tue das hier bloß, weil ich möglicherweise noch zwei Tage mit euch in diesem Haus verbringen muss. Und eine Flucht gliche einem Selbstmord."  
  
Legolas grinste. „Ein solcher Bunker hat auch seine gewissen Vorteile." - und erklärte sich damit mit ihrem kleinen Frage- Antwort- Spiel einverstanden.  
  
Er nahm auf dem zweiten Stuhl Platz und rückte ihn so, dass sie einander gegenübersaßen. Gemütlich streckte Oxana die Beine von sich und legte sie auf seine Armlehne.  
  
„Dein Bruder. Ich möchte wissen, was mit ihm geschehen ist."  
  
Sie sah, wie sich die Sehnen in seinem Hals anspannten. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand schlossen sich knarrend um die Armlehne.  
  
„Antwort gegen Antwort?", versicherte er sich und blickte sie durchdringend an. Sie nickte. „Antwort gegen Antwort", antwortete sie, und meinte, was sie sagte. „Ich kann dir glauben?" Sie nickte.  
  
Er musterte sie unsicher, atmete tief durch und starrte auf seine Hand.  
  
„Er und Nîthiel standen kurz vor ihrer Heirat. Es war....Mittsommer."  
  
Er nahm einen kräftigen Zug aus der Pfeife und atmete den Rauch tief ein. Seine Gesichtszüge sowie seine gesamte Haltung entspannten sich ein wenig, als er weitersprach.  
  
„Nîthiel war mitsamt ihrem Gefolge nach Düsterwald gekommen. Zu ihrer Begrüßung wurde an jenem Abend ein großes Fest im Palast meines Vaters gehalten. Zahlreiche wichtige Leute waren geladen..sie sollten auch bei der Hochzeit anwesend sein. Der Wein floss in Strömen, es wurde getanzt und gesungen. Mein Bruder hatte wohl auch ein wenig über den Durst getrunken. Er ging früh zu Bett."  
  
Und während er weitererzählte, begann die Geschichte vor ihren Augen abzulaufen.  
  
********************************************** ********************************** * (okay, das hier soll ein kleiner Zeitsprung sein. Ort: Thranduils Palast. Zeit: vor ca. 300 Jahren) *  
  
„Sing! Oder bist du etwa zu feige dazu?"  
  
„Ach lasst ihn doch- sei ihm lieber dankbar, dass er das teure Tafelglas verschont!".  
  
Leriel kicherte und freute sich, dass sein Witz mit einigen hellen Lachern beantwortet wurde. Er hob sein Glas und prostete dem jungen Prinzen und der kleinen Gruppe von Sindar- Elben zu, die sich um Elladan, einen Sohn Elronds, gesammelt hatte zu.  
  
Elladan strafte den Kerkerwächter und die anderen fünf jungen Elben mit einem seiner gefürchteten, todbringenden Blicke, die er wohl von seinem Vater geerbt hatte.  
  
„Ich bin nicht feige", sagte er trotzig, „reicht mir eine Laute und etwas Wein!"  
  
Was er verlangte, wurde ihm gegeben, und nach einigen kräftigen Schlucken war er soweit, sich selbst auf der Laute bei einer schwermütigen Weise zu begleiten.  
  
Diese traurige Melodie war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu den fröhlichen Tanzliedern, die man bisher gespielt hatte. Bald kehrte Ruhe in den Hallen des Feuers ein und ein jeder lauschte Elladans weicher, melodiöser Stimme, die er nur selten erhob.  
  
Legolas ließ sich, ein Glas feinsten südländischem Wein in den Händen, auf einen samtüberzogenen Diwan sinken und schloss genießerisch die Augen.  
  
Die sanften, elbischen Worte entspannten ihn und bald schon war es, als würde er gemeinsam mit den Tönen durch einen schillernden Nebel gleiten, der ihn sanft umhüllte.  
  
Wie alle von seiner Art liebte er die Musik, und es war ein erhebendes Gefühl, sein Volk durch diese Liebe für immer vereint zu wissen. Keiner unterbrach Elladan, denn er hätte damit wohl den Zorn aller Anwesenden auf sich gezogen.  
  
Und doch kehrte gerade in dem Moment Unruhe ein, da das Lied an seiner schönsten Stelle angelangt war.  
  
Legolas wurde unsanft aus seinen Träumen gerissen. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder los?", schimpfte er verärgert.  
  
Viele Elben waren von ihren Sesseln und Diwanen aufgestanden und sahen in Richtung des Eingangstores. Dort standen Thranduil, in sein grünes Festgewand gehülllt und zwei Wachen in einem engen Kreis und unterhielten sich aufgeregt.  
  
Ein Blick in das bestürzte Gesicht seines Vaters verrieten dem jungen Prinzen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er presste Leriel neben sich sein Glas in die Hand und drängte sich zwischen den murmelnden Gästen zu seinem Vater und den Wachen durch.  
  
„Was ist geschehen!?", rief er schon bevor er bei ihnen angelangt war. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus.  
  
Thranduil schüttelte sein silbernes Haupt kaum merklich, als Zeichen für seinen Sohn, dass dies weder der richtige Ort noch der rechte Zeitpunkt für eine Erklärung war.  
  
Rasch trat er nach vor und hob die Arme, um die Gäste zur Ruhe zu bringen.  
  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, eine der Wachen hat einen Eindringling gefasst, ich werde nur kurz nach dem Rechten sehen. Bitte, verzeiht die Störung!" Diese Meldung beruhigte die Leute zwar nicht wirklich, doch begannen die Spielleute augenblicklich mit einem fröhlichen Lied, und zogen damit schnell die Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste auf sich. Der Abend war bisher bestens gelungen und keiner der Elben hatte große Lust, sich die Laune verderben zu lassen.  
  
Thranduil gab seinem Sohn einen unauffälligen Wink und forderte ihn somit auf, ihm und den Wachen auf den Gang hinaus zu folgen.  
  
„Ein Eindringling?", fragte Legolas dort verwirrt. Es erschien ihm unmöglich, dass jemand ungeladen in den Palast eingedrungen war- dazu standen zu viele Wachen an den Toren. Thranduil zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Je länger sie den verwinkelten Gängen in den Palast hinein folgten, desto unruhiger wurde er.  
  
„Wo habt ihr ihn gefunden?", fragte Thranduil, „und wer von euch hat geschlafen, dass so etwas passieren konnte?"  
  
Einer der blonden Wachen zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Wir griffen ihn in der Nähe der Schlafgemächer auf- ich kann mir auch nicht erklären, wie er so weit kommen konnte, Hoheit!"  
  
Schon aus einiger Entfernung hörten sie aufgebrachte Stimmen, wie von einem Streit. Sie bogen in jenen Gang ein, an dem die Schlafgemächer der Prinzen angrenzten. Dort standen gleich drei Wachen, einer von ihnen hielt einen blonden Jüngling fest, dessen silberne Tunika mit dunklen Flecken bedeckt war. Der junge Mann wehrte sich heftig gegen den Festen Griff des Wachmannes und protestierte. Als er den König und dessen Sohn erblickte, begann er sofort, ihnen mit lauten Worten seine Unschuld zu beteuern.  
  
Die Tür zu Legolas' Zimmer stand weit offen, gedämpfte Stimmen drangen daraus hervor.  
  
Legolas begriff nicht. Die Wachen erklärten, dass sie den Mann mit einem blutigen Messer in der Hand hier aufgegriffen hätten.  
  
Weder Thranduil noch Legolas schenkten ihnen große Beachtung.  
  
Sie hatten eine blutige Spur entdeckt, die in Legolas' Zimmer führte.  
  
****************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
„Er hatte sich irrtümlich ins falsche Zimmer gelegt", schloss Legolas mit flacher Stimme  
  
Oxana starrte ihn an, sah ihn auf einmal auf eine ganz andere Weise. Was hatte sie ihm alles an den Kopf geworfen, ohne auch nur zu ahnen, was er schon alles durchgemacht hatte?  
  
„Das heißt, der Mordanschlag könnte eigentlich ...." Sie wagte es nicht, es auszusprechen.  
  
Legolas nickte. Er hatte möglicherweise ihm gegolten.  
  
Und plötzlich wurden ihr einige Dinge klar.  
  
Warum man in Thranduils Palast so hartnäckig darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie ihre Waffen ablegte. Warum Legolas so vorsichtig war, nicht zuviel Wein zu trinken und so übertrieben wachsam war. Warum ihm der Tod des Rohirjungen so nahe gegangen war.  
  
Er gab sich die Schuld am Tode seines Bruders.  
  
„Wer war er?"  
  
„Der Sohn einer Bediensteten. Ich kannte ihn bloß vom Sehen...er war betrunken. Seine Gründe konnte er uns nicht nennen."  
  
„War er tatsächlich der Mörder?"  
  
Legolas sah sie an, als hätte sie soeben etwas furchtbar Dummes gesagt. „Natürlich war er das", gab er zurück und klang ein wenig zornig, „das war doch offensichtlich!"  
  
„Dann gab er es also zu?"  
  
Legolas' Augen funkelten. „Nein. Was erwartest du? Dass er sich freudig seiner Hinrichtung stellt?"  
  
„Hinrichtung?" Sie riss die Augen weit auf. „Ihr habt ihn...?"  
  
„Was dachtest du?", fuhr Legolas auf, „auf den Mord an einem Mitglied des Königshauses steht die Todesstrafe. Blut für Blut. Warum sollte es bei uns Elben anders sein als bei euch Menschen?"  
  
Sie murmelte eine Entschuldigung, ließ sich wieder in den Sessel zurücksinken. Er hatte Recht. Es mochte ihr nicht zu diesen Wesen passen- aber auch Elben hegten dunkle Gefühle, kannten Rache und Hass.  
  
Und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Legolas etwas verbarg.  
  
Vielleicht lag es an dem, was Silaid im Wald gesagt hatte. Nachdenklich sah sie den Elben an, der den Kopf gedreht hatte und in die Glut starrte. Dunkle Schatten auf seinem Antlitz ließen es plötzlich fremd und älter erscheinen.  
  
„Du zweifelst an der Richtigkeit des Urteils, nicht wahr?" Sie spürte es. Seit ihrer Begegnung mit Silaid machte ihm etwas zu schaffen.  
  
Er drehte den Kopf und starrte sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Siehst du in meinem Kopf?"  
  
Sie lachte leise, denn genau diese Frage hatte sie sich zuvor schon Dutzende Male gestellt, bloß umgekehrt.  
  
„Ich bin dran", bemerkte Legolas , bevor sie das Thema weiter ausbreiten konnte, „ich denke du weißt, was ich wissen will. Diese Narben. Woher kommen sie?" „  
  
Oxana starrte ihn böse an.  
  
„Die Narben....", überwand sie sich schließlich und stöhnte entnervt, „sie sind alt und stammen von Peitschen. Ein paar Dûnländer hielten mich für eine elbische Spionin, die gekommen war, um ihnen die Pferde wegzunehmen. Als sie ihren Irrtum bemerkten, war es ihnen so peinlich, dass sie mich kurzerhand eingesperrt ließen."  
  
Der Elb legte den Kopf schräg und meinte dumpf:  
  
„Irgendwie kenne ich mich jetzt noch weniger aus als vorher."  
  
Resignierend begann sie zu erzählen.  
  
Von einem Räubertrio, dem sie bis nach Dûnland gefolgt waren, von den eifrigen Schäfchen irgendeines dûnländischen Landlords, die sie eingefangen und in dessen Burg gebracht hatten. Und von den Kerkern, in die man sie brachte.  
  
Die Folter erwähnte sie bloß oberflächlich- Legolas musste ja nicht alle Details wissen.  
  
„Erst nachdem mich meine Kollegen nach drei Monaten aus diesem Höllenpfuhl befreien konnten, fanden wir heraus, WARUM ich eigentlich eingesperrt war. Jener Landlord hatte nämlich den Elben im Bruchtal ein Dutzend wertvoller Pferde entwendet, sie mit seinem Zeichen gebrandmarkt und gehütet wie einen Schatz. Die Elben waren natürlich entsprechend wütend auf ihn und schworen, die Tiere eines Tages zurückzuholen. Der Landlord lebte von da an in Angst und Schrecken und schlief stets mit einem geöffneten Auge. Nun, und da Elben bekannter Weise groß, schlank und hellhäutig sind, hielt man mich für einen Spion aus Bruchtal, der die Stallungen der Viecher ausfindig machen sollte. Meine Ohren waren zwar nicht spitz genug, aber auch darin sah unser lieber Lord eine List des Feindes."  
  
Sie grinste vergnügt. „Und so wurde mein Leben wegen einem Dutzend stinkender, elbischer Pferde zerstört."  
  
Legolas Blick zeugte von seinem Entsetzen.  
  
„Bei den Vallar, das konnte ich nicht wissen", flüsterte er und senkte etwas schuldbewusst den Kopf.  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon gut."  
  
Es war ihr wirklich egal. Daran war wohl auch das Pfeifenkraut schuld. Es stimmte sie seltsam gleichgültig.  
  
„Und deswegen wurdest du zur Söldnerin?", fragte Legolas. Sie legte den Kopf schräg. „Das sind zwei Fragen, ich hoffe das ist dir klar."  
  
„Nun gut. Du bist dran."  
  
Nachdenklich wickelte sie eine Locke um ihren Finger. Sie würde ihm eine Frage stellen, die ihn aus dem Kozept brachte.  
  
„Nîthiel. Warum heiratest du sie?"  
  
Legolas grinste. „Mit dieser Frage habe ich bereits gerechnet. Du magst sie wirklich nicht, oder?"  
  
„Nun lenkst du ab", entgegnete Oxana und reichte ihm ihre Pfeife.  
  
Er nahm einen tiefen Zug und blies einige Rauchringe in die Luft.  
  
„Du bist eine harte Gesprächspartnerin", scherzte er, sprach aber schnell weiter, als sie ihm warnende Blicke zuwarf.  
  
„Nun gut. Warum ich Nîthiel heirate....." Er räusperte sich, rückte unruhig in seinem Stuhl herum. Dann starrte er auf seine Füße. „Sie ist...". Er stoppte, setzte er erneut an. „Sie hat....- muss das sein? Frag mich etwas anderes."  
  
Sie nickte streng. „Du willst Antworten? Dann tu etwas dafür."  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. Endlich erklärte er: „Nicht, dass ich sie nicht liebte....aber unsere Liebe hat sich mit den Jahren verändert."  
  
Er schien andächtig nach richtigen Worten zu suchen.  
  
„Weißt du, an manche Sachen gewöhnt man sich mit der Zeit. Es ist irgendwie...selbstverständlich. Lúthien war mit Beren zusammen, Celeborn und Galadriel sind ein Paar, Tom Bombadil und Goldbeere- Nîthiel und ich."  
  
„Das ist keine klare Antwort", beschwerte sich Oxana.  
  
„Es ist die einzige, mit der ich im Moment dienen kann", bedauerte Legolas. Es war ein starkes Stück, wie hinterlistig sie ihre Fragen stellte. Und ihre Beine, die sein Knie immer wieder streiften, hielten ihn zusätzlich vom Nachdenken ab.  
  
Sie verzog den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das mag ich nicht gelten lassen."  
  
„Bitte!" Legolas legte den Kopf schräg und blickte sie so unwiderstehlich flehend an, dass ihr gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als widerwillig nachzugeben.  
  
„Dann stell deine Frage", murrte sie ärgerlich. Er grinste triumphierend. Oxana ahnte, gerade einen großen Fehler begangen zu haben.  
  
„Dann will ich wissen, warum du zur Blutjägerin wurdest."  
  
Oh nein, genau das hatte sie befürchtet. Mit einem überlegen wirkenden Lächeln nahm sie einen Zug aus der Pfeife.  
  
„Zuallererst: Ich bezeichne mich selbst lieber als Söldnerin", wies sie hin, „und ich will es dir erklären- doch ich möchte, dass du mir vorher versprichst, dass nichts, was hier gesprochen wird, diesen Raum je verlässt."  
  
Er hob die Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust. „Ich schwöre es."  
  
Umständlich stülpte sie den Ärmel ihres Nachthemdes zurück.  
  
Es dauerte etwas länger als üblich, die Armschiene von ihrem linken Handgelenk zu lösen. Mühevoll lockerte sie die ledernen Fäden und zog ihre Hand aus der schwarzen Lederhülle.  
  
Stolz wies sie auf eine münzgroße, blasschwarze Tätowierung auf ihrem Puls.  
  
Legolas rutschte etwas nach vor, nahm ihre Hand und musterte die Zeichnung. „Das Mal der Blutjäger", -„SÖLDNER"-, unterbrach sie ihn spitzfinderisch, doch Legolas ging darüber hinweg, „warum zeigst du es mir?"  
  
Nachdem sie einen tiefen Zug aus ihrer Pfeife genommen und diese beiseite gelegt hatte, beugte sie sich nach vor, drückte ihren Zeigefinger fest auf ihre Haut.  
  
„Hier sehen wir einen Kreis und ein Schwert", begann sie mit belehrender Stimme, „der Kreis ist zerbrochen, er scheint vom Schwert durchschnitten worden zu sein."  
  
Sie räusperte sich.  
  
„Und nun werde ich dir erklären, was dies zu bedeuten hat. Der Kreis steht für das Leben. Manche Witzbolde behaupten zwar, er steht für einen Ehering"- sie grinste vergnügt- „andere- meist Magiegläubige- meinen, es sei ein Zeichen, sozusagen einer der Ringe der Macht, der durch uns zerstört wird oder so ähnlich- aber egal, ich sage, er ist der Kreis des Lebens."  
  
Ihr Finger bewegte sich ein Stück von dem Kreis weg, sie wies auf den Dolch, dessen Griff von einer Schlange umwunden war.  
  
„Dieses Schwert steht für uns Söldner. Wir unterbrechen den Kreis des Lebens. Wir zerstören ihn. Dies ist unsere Aufgabe. Unser Schicksal. Es haftet uns an, so wie...." Sie überlegte, „...Baumharz."  
  
Sie nickte. Ein guter Vergleich, fand sie.  
  
„Nimm mich als Beispiel", fuhr sie ernst fort, „der Tod ist ein guter, alter Bekannter von mir. Zuerst holte er meine Eltern und meinen Bruder. Und dann beinahe mich. Und als er sah, dass ich alleine und hilflos war, machte er mich zu seiner Dienerin, und ich brachte ihn zu all meinen Opfern, kein einziges sollte mich überleben."  
  
Dumpf starrte sie an ihrer Hand vorbei auf sein Bein. Sie hatte noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass er barfuß war und seine Hose etwas hochgestülpt hatte.  
  
Legolas hob den Armschoner wieder auf, nahm ihren Arm und strich behutsam über die Tätowierung.  
  
„Ich höre viel Bitterkeit und Schmerz deinen Worten. Aber keine Antwort auf meine Frage. Erzähl mir nicht, du hättest dich nie gegen dein Schicksal, wie du es nennst, aufgelehnt. Dazu bist du zu stark."  
  
Sie streckte den Arm aus, er nahm ihn, schob ihn behutsam wieder in die lederne Hülle zurück und begann die Lederriemen zuzubinden. Hingerissen beobachtete sie, wie geschickt seine Finger einen Knoten nach dem anderen schnürten.  
  
„Willst du wirklich wissen, was geschah, als ich mich dagegen auflehnte?", flüsterte sie. „Als ich dem Tod meinen Dienst kündigen wollte?"  
  
Sie hob den Blick, starrte in die Augen des Elben. Sein Bild begann zu verschwimmen. Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gesammelt. Zornig blinzelte Oxana sie weg. Keine Tränen. Auch wenn sie daran zerbrechen sollte. Tränen waren Zeichen der Schwäche. Er hatte sie schon einmal weinen sehen- und das war bereits einmal zu oft.  
  
Seine Finger kamen zur Ruhe, blieben auf ihrem Arm liegen.  
  
Dann nickte er. „Das will ich."  
  
Sie näherte ihr Gesicht dem seinen, beobachtete das Spiel seiner Wangenknochen, sah, dass seine Mundwinkel leicht zuckten. Ihre Nähe bewirkte etwas bei ihm....Angst?  
  
Vielleicht. Denn auch sie fürchtete sich. Davor, dass er sie mit dem, was er von ihr wusste, zerstören konnte. Oder dass es ihn zerstörte. Woher kamen diese wirren Gedanken? Das Kraut... oder?  
  
Sollte sie es ihm verraten? Er würde der erste sein, der davon wusste.... Doch er hatte geschworen, nichts hiervon weiterzusagen. Und sein Schwur band ihn. Aber Elben konnten lügen. Konnte auch er lügen? Dem ungeachtet- wenn sie ihm jetzt keine Antwort gab, würde er ihr keine Fragen mehr beantworten....sie hatte sich selbst eine Falle gestellt.  
  
Sie riss sich von seinem Anblick los, lehnte sich zurück und sagte leise:  
  
„Er nahm mir mein Kind. Riss es mir aus dem Leib und nahm es an sich."  
  
Legolas brauchte eine Weile. „Du warst schwanger?", krächzte er. Seine Augen saugten sich an ihrem schlanken Leib fest.  
  
„Ganz recht", lächelte sie traurig, „ich trug Aragorns Kind unter meinem Herzen."  
  
„Estel?", platzte Legolas hervor und sprang auf, „Estel war der Vater??"  
  
Sie nickte stirnrunzelnd. Er reagierte ziemlich überzogen auf diese Neuigkeit, fand sie.  
  
„Wusste er...?" - „Nein, nein!", unterbrach sie beruhigend, „natürlich nicht! Ich erwog es als klüger, darüber zu schweigen. Er wollte gehen- ihn durch dieses Kind an mich binden zu wollen wäre ein Akt der Verzweiflung gewesen- und so tief ließ ich mich nicht sinken."  
  
Sein Gesicht gewann erst nach und nach wieder an Fassung zurück. „Aragorn...", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd, „das ist..."-  
  
„Das war die Antwort auf deine Frage"- fiel sie ihm ernst ins Wort, „und folglich bin ich wieder an der Reihe. Sag"- sie starrte in die Flammen, „was siehst du in mir? Ich meine... Obhart hält mich für eine kampfwütige Amazone, Sarnir bildet sich ein, mich zu lieben, denn in seinen Augen bin ich ein zartes Wesen, das nur zufällig gut kämpfen kann- wenn er wüsste, was ich wirklich bin..."  
  
Sie grinste schräg. „Der einzige, der mich wirklich kennt, scheinst du zu sein- auch wenn es mir ein Rätsel ist, wie du mir alles entlocken konntest. Und nun möchte ich wissen, was du in mir siehst."  
  
Abwartend sah sie ihn an.  
  
Er hatte ihren Worten bedachtsam gelauscht. Ein angedeutetes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Du willst wissen, ob du ein guter Mensch bist, nicht wahr? Du denkst, ich könnte so etwas beurteilen. Es würde dein Gewissen erleichtern."  
  
Unter anderen Umständen hätten seine Worte sie verletzt. Er jedoch sprach sie auf eine sanfte, leicht amüsierte Weise aus, die ihr es unmöglich machte, sie ihm nachzutragen. Darüber hinaus hatte er Recht.  
  
Lächelnd ließ er sich vor ihrem Stuhl auf die Knie sinken, nahm ihren Arm und drehte ihn ein wenig, sodass das schwache Licht des Feuers die Tätowierung darauf erhellte.  
  
„Ich kenne zwar nicht all deine Taten. Aber ich kenne dich".  
  
Er sah auf und fing ihren Blick. „Nun ja, ein wenig zumindest. Vermutlich ist es unmöglich, eine Frau je ganz und gar zu kennen." Er grinste, wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. „Und du bist wohl der interessanteste, sturste, stärkste und unglaublichste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe."  
  
Damit beugte er sich vor und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Puls.  
  
Gebannt spürte sie ihren Körper unter dieser flüchtigen, eher freundschaftlichen Geste erbeben.  
  
„Und wohl auch der müdeste", scherzte sie, von einer plötzlichen Unruhe erfüllt und zog ihren Arm zurück.  
  
Umständlich richtete sie sich auf und legte die Pfeife beiseite. „Ich gehe nun besser zu Bett. Und hör bitte auf zu heizen. Man kann ja kaum noch atmen vor Hitze."  
  
***************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
Kurz nachdem Oxana zu Bett gegangen war, wurde die Bodenklappe mit einem heftigen Ruck aufgezerrt und ein zornesroter Sarnir kam die Treppe heruntergepoltert.  
  
Legolas, der noch immer auf dem hohen Lehnsessel saß, wandte den Kopf und fragte, was denn los sei.  
  
„Unsere Gastgeberin hielt es für nötig den großen Wasserkessel auf die Bodenklappe zu rollen, um ihn ausgerechnet dort zu schrubben. Zwei Stunden lang konnte ich warten, bis sie freiwillig von ihrem Platz wich und ich hier runter konnte!"  
  
„Zwei volle Stunden?", wiederholte Legolas überrascht.  
  
Sarnir nickte aufgebracht, ging zum Feuer und stopfte sich eine Pfeife. „Unglaublich, nicht wahr? Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Alte es mit Absicht getan hat". Er nahm einen tiefen Zug aus der Pfeife.  
  
Legolas sah stirnrunzelnd zu Oxanas Zimmertüre hin. Sie hatten sich wirklich ZWEI STUNDEN unterhalten? Es war ihm wesentlich kürzer erschienen.  
  
„Sie ist eben ein bisschen wirr, das ist alles", murmelte er geistesabwesend. Zwei Stunden?!  
  
Sarnir nickte zustimmend. „Das kann man wohl sagen."  
  
Asona, die am oberen Treppenansatz heimlich mitgelauscht hatte, grinste über beide Ohren. Sollten die nur von ihr halten, was sie wollten. Sie wusste es besser.  
  
Stolz besah sie ihr Werk. Der Kessel war wirklich blitzblank geworden.  
  
Sie hatte ihn dreimal mit eingelegtem Zinnkraut* solange geschrubbt, bis auch der letzte Rest von Schmutz restlos beseitigt war. Schmunzelnd rollte sie den Kessel wieder zum Kamin zurück und begann ein Essen zu richten. Dabei streifte ihr Blick ein kleines, unauffälliges Kräuterbündel an der Wand. Zögernd trat sie näher, roch daran. Es duftete herrlich, selbst nach all den Jahren.  
  
„Nein", dachte sie, „halt dich zurück. Es läuft doch ganz gut zwischen den beiden. Das hier ist nur für schlimmsten Fall, wenn alle Stricke reißen sollten."  
  
************************   
  


* * *

  
Zinnkraut= Schachtelhalm *gg *. Früher haben sie damit bei uns das Geschirr damit gescheuert, um es blitzeblank zu bekommen. Es bringt doch was, wenn man in BU aufpasst (  
  


* * *

  
N a c h w o r t : Wir kiffen. *heheheh *  
  
@all: okay- ich will 100 reviews. Sobald ich 100 hab, stell ich ein weiteres kapitel online. Nicht eher. * bösegrins* 


	26. von peifenkrautnachschub

Also, ich setz jetzt Mal einen Disclaimer rein:  
  
Alle Personen (ausgenommen: Sarnir, Leriel, Lyria, Obhart, Wynna, die  
  
Rohirmädchen, Colen, Bareth, sein Bruder, dessen Name mir grad nicht  
  
einfällt, Nathana, Nîthiel, Silaid, Rawen, die Blutjäger, Asona,  
  
Kreidinger=der Wirt, Dollaur und seine Pferdgenossen und natürlich  
  
Edembo, unser sympathischer Held mit dem etwas kurzem Auftritt, ah, und  
  
die verrückte Connatica) und Orte (ausgenommen: namenlose Hafenstadt,  
  
Obharts Schiff, das Lager der Rohirrim, die Schneeschlucht der Trolle,  
  
der verzauberte Wald und die fallenübersäte Lichtung) gehören Tolkien,  
  
Tolkien, Tolkien. * in den Staub werfe *  
  
V o r w o r t :  
  
@Sheila: Sarnir hat was gehört. Aber nicht jedes Wort. Warum glaubst du wollte er unbedingt hinunter? * g *Falls du ein Sarnir- Fan bist- das Kappi hier wird dich dann sicher interessieren ;)  
  
@Jinx: dein Geburtstag ist da? Ähm...*räusper* ... DAS WAR NATÜRLICH ABSICHT! Nichts, was in meinen Geschichten vorkommt, überlasse ich dem Zufall!! (PS: ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Ich hab am 11.sept. geburtstag...)  
  
@Aureliel :Legolas raucht im HDR nicht? Nun gut, dann geb ich euch bald die Erklärung WARUM er damit aufgehört hat ... HARHARHAR..  
  
@DragonSleep: ich kann mir nicht helfen...aber bei jedem deiner Reviews denke ich automatisch an diesen Drachen von „DragonHeart", bloß ein paar Nummern kleiner, auf einem Bürostuhl sitzend mit einer Riesentafel Schoki in der Hand. (PS: alle Macht dem Schoki!! Iss, solange du kannst- ich darf auf ärztlichen Rat hin nicht allzu viel davon essen – Neurodermitis- blablabla. Quacksalber.)  
  
@theSilent: hehe, da melden sich ja sogar die Stillen zu Wort wenn man ein bisschen Druckt macht...  
  
@Flexia, Leahna, Ondin, Niennay und all jene, die ich noch vergessen haben sollte : Das Vorwort sollte nie länger als die Geschichte an sich werden. ;- )- Danke!  
  
********************** ************************************************  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
" I want to heal  
  
I want to feel  
  
what I thought was never real  
  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long.  
  
I want to heal I want to feel like I'm close to something real  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along somewhere I belong."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
("somewhere I belong" linkin park)- danke Sarah, es passt viel besser als das, was ich vorher hatte!  
  
**************************** ***************************************  
  
Was sie dem Mädchen erzählt hatte, war nur ein Bruchteil dessen gewesen, was ihr in ihrem Leben widerfahren war.  
  
Sie war keine Kriegerin wie Oxana gewesen- und auch in Schönheit und Ausstrahlung hätte sie sich mit der jungen Frau in ihrem Alter nicht messen können. Nicht einmal in Schlagfertigkeit.  
  
Nie hatte sie gesehen, was hinter dem weißen Gebirge im Norden lag, obwohl sie noch jetzt oft darüber nachdachte. Doch ihre alten Knochen hätten eine so anstrengende, lange Reise nicht mehr mitgemacht. Darüber hinaus vermochten sie ferne Länder, fremde Städte und Menschen nie wirklich zu locken.  
  
Sie liebte Gondor, seine weiten, grünen Ebenen, seine Flüsse und Täler, die Nähe zum Meer.  
  
Die Abenteuer die das Leben ihr gestellt hatte, waren von einer ganz anderen Art gewesen als die dieser drei fremden Krieger.  
  
Hunger, Armut, Schädlinge und Krankheiten waren ihre Feinde gewesen, und ihre Waffen Geduld, Ausdauer und ein ständig gleich bleibendes Maß an Zuversicht. Die größte Herausforderung von allen war aber wohl ihre Ehe und die Erziehung ihrer vier Kinder gewesen.  
  
Später, als ihr Mann gestorben und ihre Kinder eigene Familien gegründet hatten, war es dieser Wald geworden. Eine zeitlang hatte sie als Kräuterweib ihren Unterhalt verdient, dann wurde sie Köhlerin. Mit eigenen Händen hatte sie alles hier erbaut, die Gruben ausgehoben, den Keller gemauert...es hatte Jahre und viel Mühe gekostet.  
  
Asona wich schnell einen Schritt zur Seite, als der abgesägte Ast vom Baum und vor ihre Füße auf den weichen Waldboden fiel. Mit zitternden Fingern lehnte sie die Säge, die sie an einen langen Stock gebunden hatte, an den Baumstamm und bückte sich ächzend nach dem Ast. Einen Augenblick lang blieb sie gebeugt stehen, schloss die Augen. Diese verfluchten Kreislaufbeschwerden! Von Jahr zu Jahr wurden sie schlimmer.  
  
Noch vor wenigen Sommern hatte sie es ganz alleine mit gleich zwei Wölfen aufnehmen können!  
  
Energisch packte sie den Ast und zog ihn aus dem Wald. Es war erschreckend, wie schnell das Alter sie eingeholt hatte.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd blickte sie in die Grube hinunter. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, dass der Rotschopf den Sturz überlebt hatte. Man musste wirklich unglaubliches Glück haben, um.... sie hob den Blick und ließ ihn über die dunklen Baumwipfel schweifen. Dann lächelte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Der Wald.  
  
Sie lebte hier nun schon seit über einem Jahrzehnt, und doch konnte sie nicht behaupten, ihn ganz zu kennen. Nie würde sie ihn und all die Wesen die darin lebten ganz begreifen.  
  
Er hatte immer schon seinen eigenen Willen gehabt, jung und launisch wie ihr Nachwuchs im Kindesalter waren seine Bäume.  
  
Und bisweilen bereitete es ihnen Vergnügen, ein wenig in das einzugreifen, was tief unter ihren Wipfeln vor sich ging.  
  
Es war ein sanfter Zauber, der dann wirkte.  
  
Winzige Dinge veränderten sich. Etwa drehte der Wind für eine Sekunde oder eine Wurzel wuchs plötzlich dort, wo vorher nichts war. Geräusche wurden verstärkt, manchmal auch Gefühle.....Winzigkeiten, die selbst dem scharfsinnigen Elbenvolk leicht entgingen.  
  
Einzig und allein die Götter wussten, ob und welcher Sinn hinter diesen kleinen Streichen des Waldes stand.  
  
„Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, was ihr vorhabt", murmelte sie und warf den Ast quer über die Grube. Nur noch zwei, drei Äste dieser Größe und die Falle würde wieder zugedeckt sein.  
  
„Mit wem sprecht Ihr?!", rief der dunkelhaarige Elb ihr zu.  
  
Sarnir....er war hübsch. Wie die meisten Elben. Sie liebte es, die beiden Männer zu beobachten, denn es ließ sie an schöne Zeiten zurückdenken.  
  
Die große Rothaarige warf ebenfalls gerne einen Blick auf diesen Düsterwaldprinzen- zumindest wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Diese kleine Amazone ... etwas ruppig, etwas unweiblich...nun ja, mit den Kleidern, die sie ihr gegeben hatte, ließ sich wenigstens in diesem Punkt Abhilfe schaffen.  
  
Vom Prinzen war übrigens gerade nichts zu sehen. Seltsam. Soeben hatte er doch auch neben der Föhre gestanden.  
  
„Ich rede mit den Luftgeistern! Sie sagen, dass der Regen uns für ein paar Tage verschont!", gab sie zurück und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.  
  
Sarnir schüttelte den Kopf. „Seltsame Alte....Legolas, siehst du etwas?!" Er hob den Kopf und blinzelte zum Wipfel der Föhre hinauf hinauf.  
  
Dunstiger Nebel schwebte dicht über dem Waldboden und verdeckte, gemeinsam mit den dichtstehenden Bäumen, die Sicht. Und so hatten sie sich entschlossen, einfach eine Etage höher zu gehen und von dort die Umgebung zu überblicken.  
  
„Der Nebel ist dicht...aber ich sehe Erech....es liegt bloß einen halben Tagesmarsch von hier!"  
  
Die Stadt Erech lag am Fuße des gleichnamigen Berges.  
  
Dorthin würde ihr Weg sie führen. Auch wenn vermutlich eine kleine Blutjägerarmee sie dort erwartete- sie würden Nîthiel, Colen und den Söldnern dorthin folgen. Obwohl sie so viele von ihnen getötet hatten, war es diesem Gesindel letztendlich doch gelungen, sie bis hierher zu locken.  
  
Sarnir schüttelte den Kopf und sah misstrauisch zum Himmel auf. Nein, den Göttern die Schuld dafür zuzuschieben wäre zu einfach gewesen. Und doch....  
  
Legolas kam federnd neben ihm auf, klopfte sich ein paar Nadeln aus dem Gewand und seufzte: „Die Sonne geht bald unter. Wenn es Obhart morgen früh nicht besser geht müssen wir ohne ihn weiter."  
  
„Kann mir bitte jemand helfen!?!"  
  
Oxanas ungewohnt schrille Stimme ließ die Elben sowie Asona aufsehen.  
  
Dir rothaarige junge Frau stand aufgeregt winkend ein paar Schritte vor der geöffneten Tür der Hütte. Sie war im Haus geblieben, um sich um Obhart zu kümmern.  
  
Sie lief noch ein Stück nach vor, blieb aber nach wenigen Schritten wieder stehen, aus Angst, erneut im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.  
  
„Beeilt euch! Ich glaube er wacht auf...was soll ich machen??"  
  
Endlich reagierten die anderen, die Elben sahen einander überrascht an, dann rannten sie gleichzeitig los, Asona hinkte hintendrein.  
  
Tatsächlich, der Schiffführer war wach und saß aufrecht auf seinem Lager.  
  
Die zahlreichen Felle und Decken, mit denen sie ihn eingehüllt hatten, hatte er abgestreift.  
  
Sein Gesicht und sein Oberkörper waren zwar noch blass und schweißbedeckt vom Fieber, doch er sah eindeutig besser aus als in der Nacht zuvor.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht was ich tun soll", jammerte Oxana hilflos und trat zur Seite, um Sarnir ans Bett treten zu lassen, der augenblicklich damit begann, den Schiffführer zu untersuchen.  
  
Sie fühlte sich ein wenig unnütz, mit solcherlei Dingen hatte sie keine Erfahrung. Kein Wunder, sie hatte die letzten Jahre damit verbracht, Menschen das Leben zu nehmen, nicht, es ihnen zu retten.  
  
„Wie geht es deiner Schulter?", erkundigte sich Sarnir und begann, sich am festen Verband zu schaffen zu machen.  
  
Obhart stieß mürrisch seine Hand weg. „Sie tut weh, was dachtest du denn? Ihr seid ja nicht gerade zimperlich gewesen, als ihr mir den Pfeil rausgezogen habt!"  
  
Er sah auf, schien erst jetzt Oxana und Legolas zu bemerken.  
  
„Was ist mit IHR passiert?", rief er überrascht und straffte sich.  
  
Oxana verstand erst nach Sekunden. „Ach so", lächelte sie zog hastig das große, buntgemusterte Tuch über den doch relativ weiten Ausschnitt ihres Kleides, „das hat Asona mir geliehen. Meine Sachen sind noch nicht trocken."  
  
Es war ein blaurotes, durch oftmaliges Waschen ein wenig blassfarbenes Kleid aus feinem Leinen. Wie alles, was Asona ihr lieh, lag es fast ein wenig zu eng an und war an einigen Stellen zu kurz. Sie machte ein ärgerliches Gesicht und drehte an ihren Armschonern. „Was gaffst du so?!"  
  
In diesem Moment trat Asona in den Raum. „Lebt er?"  
  
Obhart sah auf. Sein Gesicht verlor an Fassung. „Die alte Hexe!", stieß er hervor, „es gibt sie wirklich! Ich dachte ich hätte sie mir bloß eingebildet..."  
  
Erst jetzt schien er sich seiner Umgebung bewusst zu werden. Erstaunt sah er sich in dem engen, vollgestopften Raum um.  
  
Asonas Gesicht verdüsterte sich schlagartig. „Die alte Hexe wird dich gleich mit einem Fluch belegen, wenn du nicht auf deinen Ton achtest, Junge!".  
  
Obhart murmelte eine hastige Entschuldigung. Oxana verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was hatte diese zierliche alte Frau an sich um den Schiffführer so fügsam zu machen? Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, sie hätte Magie damit in Verbindung gebracht.  
  
Aber egal.  
  
Wenn Obhart bereits wieder in seinen gewohnten, dreisten Tonfall zurückfiel, konnte das nur eines heißen: Es ging ihm wieder besser. Möglicherweise gut genug, um sie Morgen früh zu begleiten.  
  
Ein leises Knurren riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Obhart starrte schuldbewusst auf seinen Bauch.  
  
Sarnir stand grinsend auf. „Bleib noch eine Weile liegen. Essen kannst du später. Oxana- dein Tee ist gefragt. "  
  
Der Schiffführer verzog angewidert den Mund. „Tee! Tut mir einen Gefallen und gebt etwas Wein hinzu, damit er wenigstens genießbar ist."  
  
************ ************************************************* ************  
  
Nach dem Abendessen, an dem Obhart bereits teilnehmen durfte, ließ sich der „Orkschlächter"erst einmal kräftig darüber aus, dass man ihn, schwerverwundet und dem Tode nahe, doch tatsächlich auf einer zerfressenen Matratze Tür an Tür mit dem Vieh gelagert hatte- während sich der Rest von ihnen in dem komfortablen Keller erholen hatte dürfen.  
  
„Du hättest dich ja beschweren können", meinte Oxana grinsend, und Legolas legte nach:  
  
„Nimm es nicht so tragisch, in deinem Zustand hättest du ohnehin keinen Unterschied gemerkt."  
  
Oxana gluckste fröhlich und zog an ihrer Pfeife.  
  
Obhart ließ seine Teeschale sinken und sah die beiden ungläubig an.  
  
„Was ist hier los?", fragte er misstrauisch und sah sich argwöhnisch in der Stube um, „was habt ihr mit dem Prinzen und dieser grimmigen Kleinen gemacht? Seit wann lacht sie? Seit wann lacht ihr GEMEINSAM?"  
  
Oxana zog eine Braue hoch.  
  
Er hatte Recht. Dann wanderte ihr Blick den langen Stiel der Pfeife entlang zu dem glühenden Kraut. Mit der Zeit begann es ihr immer besser zu schmecken. Die Nebenwirkungen waren wohl ihre seltsam gute Laune. Dummerweise war es beinahe aufgebraucht....sie würde nachher noch in ihrem Rucksack nach etwas davon suchen.  
  
Genüsslich blies sie einen etwas unförmigen Rauchring und beobachtete, wie er davon schwebte. Kurz bevor er den Kamin erreichte, löste er sich auf. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte sie sich wieder einmal richtig wohl.  
  
Asona legte sich in ihrem Zimmer Schlafen.  
  
Die beiden Elben, Obhart und sie saßen auf Stühlen oder auf dem Teppich in einem Kreis in der Stube.  
  
Sie ließen den Abend mit sinnloser Unterhaltung, Wein und Pfeifenkraut verstreichen. Keiner von ihnen sprach von dem, was vor ihnen lag, sondern genossen einfach- wer wusste schon, wann sie so etwas das nächste Mal tun konnten?  
  
Schließlich begleitete Sarnir Obhart über die Treppen hinauf, denn auf seine strenge ärztliche Anweisung hin brauchte der Schiffführer viel Schlaf für die bevorstehende Reise. „Ich werde nach etwas Pfeifenkraut suchen", meinte Oxana und folgte den beiden. Legolas blieb achselzuckend alleine vor dem Kamin zurück und blies weiter Rauchringe.  
  
„Fühlst du dich nicht gut?"  
  
Sarnir hatte die Tür zu Obharts Krankenzimmer gerade hinter sich geschlossen. Er legte den Kopf schräg, als habe er ihre Frage nicht verstanden. Sie wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Elben überhörten nie etwas.  
  
„Du warst so schweigsam die ganze Zeit über."  
  
Sie beobachtete ihn genau. Schon vor Stunden waren ihr seine verdrießlichen Blicke aufgefallen, das abfällige Verziehen eines Mundwinkels hie und da, das missmutige Hochziehen einer Braue.  
  
Er ging rasch an ihr vorbei, hob einen Wassereimer auf und entleerte dessen Inhalt in den großen Kessel.  
  
„Du und Legolas vertragt euch ja plötzlich ganz ausgezeichnet", stellte er wie nebenher fest und drehte sich unvermittelt zu ihr um. Es klang beinahe wie ein Vorwurf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er sie forschend an, als wartete er auf eine ganz bestimmte Reaktion.  
  
„Du solltest dich darüber freuen- schließlich ist er dein Freund."Sie verstand sein Problem nicht.  
  
Sie ging zu ihrem Rucksack, der neben dem Kamin an der Wand stand und begann darin herumzukramen. In dem Säckchen mit dem Pfeifenkraut fanden sich nur noch ein paar zerbröselte Blätter.  
  
„Freund...", wiederholte der Elb gedehnt.  
  
Sarnir bückte sich, warf eine Handvoll trockener Holzspäne in die Glut und blies ein Feuer an.  
  
Oxana sah überrascht auf. Was hatte dieser ironische Unterton zu bedeuten?  
  
Sarnir sah auf. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir Freunde sind? Früher vielleicht, als wir noch Kinder waren...aber heute bin ich Teil der königlichen Leibgarde und ihm somit untergeordnet. Wir sind nicht gleichberechtigt- unter solchen Umständen lässt sich eine Freundschaft schwer aufrechterhalten."  
  
„Nicht wenn klare Grenzen festgelegt sind, die keiner von beiden überschreitet", erhob Oxana Einwand und richtete sich enttäuscht auf. Offenbar hatte sich der schier endlose Vorrat an Kraut nun doch erschöpft.  
  
„Er hat eine Grenze deutlich überschritten. Vielleicht hat er es nicht einmal gemerkt, als er es tat...aber er hat ein Versprechen gebrochen, das er einst gegeben hat", murmelte Sarnir und starrte in den Kessel.  
  
„Welches Versprechen?"  
  
Sekunden, in denen der Elb sie nachdenklich musterte, wartete sie vergebens auf eine Antwort.  
  
Sarnir erinnerte sich an jenen Tag vor - ja, wie lange war das jetzt eigentlich schon her? Jahrhunderte vermutlich- zurück. Leriel, Sarnir, Legolas und dessen Bruder hatten einander von Kindesbeinen an gekannt.  
  
Gemeinsam hatten sie sich im Fechten, Bogenschießen und Ringen geübt, waren zusammen in den Hallen des Feuers gesessen und hatten den Worten ihrer Lehrer gelauscht. Irgendwann hatten die Königskinder begonnen, ihren Verpflichtungen dem Volk gegenüber nachzugehen. Und mit der Zeit hatte sich eine klare Trennlinie zwischen ihnen und ihren Untergebenen herauskristallisiert . Leriel wurde zum Kerkerwächter, Sarnir trat der königlichen Leibgarde auf Legolas' Wunsch hin bei- er wollte einen Freund in seiner Nähe wissen.  
  
Doch bevor Sarnir gemeinsam mit einer Handvoll anderer Elben den Treueschwur leistete, gelobten die beiden jungen Elben, einander stets ehrlich die Meinung zu sagen und sich gegenseitig so zu respektieren, wie es unter Freunden üblich war.  
  
„Natürlich hieß das nicht, dass ich ihn ungestraft vor all seinen Leuten bloßstellen durfte", lächelte der Elb und warf eine Handvoll Teeblätter in das kochende Wasser, „bloß, dass wir auf die Gefühle des anderen Acht geben würden."  
  
„Und wie hat er dieses Versprechen gebrochen?", fragte Oxana, die sich auf die niedrigen Bretter gesetzt hatten, die den Stall der Ziegen vom Rest der Hütte trennten. Eine Ziege war sogleich herbeigerannt und begann gierig an ihrem Kleid zu zerren. Oxana grinste und verpasste ihr einen Klaps auf den Kopf, worauf das freche Vieh sie doch tatsächlich mit den Hörnern anstieß.  
  
Geschwind sprang sie auf.  
  
Als sie aufblickte, stand Sarnir plötzlich ganz dicht vor ihr.  
  
„Das weißt du tatsächlich nicht?", fragte er leise und blickte ihr forschend in die Augen. Dann lachte er leise. „Nein, das tust du wirklich nicht. Und er weigert sich auch, es zuzugeben. Ihr seid beide so stur..."  
  
Sie sah ihn unverständig an. „Was?"  
  
Lange blickte er grüblerisch in ihr Gesich.  
  
Dann schob er eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob ihr Gesicht an, beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.  
  
Oxana riss erstaunt die Augen auf.  
  
Vergeblich wartete der Elb ein paar Herzschläge lang darauf, das sie seinen Kuss erwiderte.  
  
So schnell wie es begonnen hatte, war alles wieder vorbei. Er löste sich von ihr, räusperte sich und senkte den Blick.  
  
Starr stand Oxana da und wartete auf eine Empfindung. Doch da war nichts. Bloß ein wenig Überraschung über Sarnirs plötzliche Kühnheit. Aber ansonsten....nichts. Sie hatte seine Lippen auf ihren gespürt, aber es hatte nichts ausgelöst in ihr.  
  
Sarnir lächelte traurig. „Das habe ich befürchtet", seufzte er.  
  
Es war, als höre sie seine Worte, war dabei aber unfähig, ihren Sinn zu begreifen. Stumm strich sie mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf ihre Lippen und sah verwirrt auf ihre Hand hinab.  
  
Er griff nach ihren Fingern, umschloss sie. Sie wich seinem Blick aus.  
  
„Du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde", sagte er sanft, „und mein Angebot steht. Vielleicht liebst du mich jetzt nicht....aber mit der Zeit kann sich aus Freundschaft mehr entwickeln."-er seufzte leise. „Ich will dich zu nichts drängen. Aber weißt du..."Er suchte nach Worten. „Manche Dinge haben eine Zukunft, andere hingegen nicht."  
  
„Aber ich..."- „Schttt!", unterbrach er sie, „nimm dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst. Aber du wirst sehen, dass ich Recht habe. Es gibt Träume, die immer Träume bleiben werden."  
  
Oxana verstand absolut gar nichts mehr. Für etwa eine Sekunde. Sie mochte Gleichnisse nicht. Und sie mochte es nicht, wenn man ihr ins Wort fiel. Und dann begriff sie.  
  
„Du glaubst dass...?"Sie schnappte nach Luft. Leise lachend, den Kopf schüttelnd trat sie von ihm weg. „Neeeein"....sie grinste und wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger, „nein, ich glaube, du hast da etwas ganz falsch verstanden. Nur weil wir uns nicht mehr an die Kehle gehen heißt das noch lange nicht dass...."  
  
„Ich bin nicht blind", sagte Sarnir schlicht und widmete sich wieder seinen Tee.  
  
„Das nicht, aber offensichtlich siehst du Gespenster!", lachte sie. Es klang nicht ganz so überheblich, wie es hätte sollen. Pah- da war man einmal etwas freundlicher zu Legolas und etwas weniger beklemmt, und schon kamen die ungeheuerlichsten Anschuldigungen!  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf ein trockenes Kräuterbündel an der Wand, das einen betörenden Duft ausströmte. Es erinnerte sie ein klein wenig an das Aroma von süßem Galenas. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, riss es von seinem Haken und ging damit zur Bodenklappe.  
  
„Kommst du mit?", fragte sie tonlos. Sarnir schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kümmere mich noch um Obharts Wunden und lege mich dann hin. Viel Spaß noch."  
  
Viel Spaß noch...was sollte das schon wieder heißen?  
  
Verärgert verschwand sie im Keller.  
  
***************************************** *********************************  
  
N a c h w o r t :  
  
Kurz, jaja, ich weiß.  
  
Mal überlegen. Einigen wir uns auf 200 Reveiws? Okay, das is vielleicht ein bisserl zuviel.  
  
Ach, egal. Schreibt, wenn's gut war, sonst lasst es. (Tipp: natürlich könnt ihr auch schreiben wenn's nicht gut war und nur so TUN, also obs gut war ;- )  
  
Außerdem....es kann sein, dass ich mit dem nächsten Kappi ein Risiko eingehe. Ein ziemliches sogar. 


	27. von der welt durch kinderaugen

Kapitel 27  
  
Von der Welt durch Kinderaugen  
  
V o r w o r t :  
  
In Mittelerde gibt's auch Gnome, Feen und Kobolde und eine Menge anderer Fabelwesen von denen im HDR keine, bzw. kaum die Rede ist. Bei diesem Kappi habe ich mich von „Kortirion among the trees"- eine lange, laaaange Ballade über die Stadt Kortirion im Feenreich inspirieren lassen. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist auch im Silmarillion einmal die Rede von diesem Volk...sie lebten wohl auch einmal in Valinor, aber bitte fragt nicht noch mehr nach, ich will/kann mich nicht an die Einzelheiten dieses doch ziemlich umfangreichen Buches erinnern ( Einen kleinen Ausschnitt aus dem Gedicht habe ich im Unteren abgeschrieben.  
  
************ ****************** ************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Last Verse:  
  
I need not know the desert or red palaces  
  
Where dwells the sun, the great seas or the magic isles,  
  
The pinewoods piled on mountain-terraces;  
  
And calling faintly down the windy miles  
  
Touches my heart no distant bell that rings  
  
In populous cities of the Earthly Kings.  
  
Here do I find a haunting ever-near content  
  
Set midmost of the Land of withered Elms  
  
(Alalminórë of the Faery Realms);  
  
Here circling slowly in a sweet lament  
  
Linger the holy fairies and immortal elves  
  
Singing a song of faded longing to themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*** *******************************************************************  
  
Hustend und würgend stürzten sie aus der Hütte und atmeten gierig die frische, kalte Nachtluft ein.  
  
„Bei Eru, was ist das für ein Teufelszeug?!", krächzte Legolas und hustete kläglich.  
  
Dass sie es nicht wüsste und dass sie es für Pfeifenkraut gehalten hatte, wollte Oxana sich rechtfertigen, aber sie fand ihre Stimme nicht mehr.  
  
Sauron selbst musste dieses Kraut gezogen haben!!  
  
Entsetzt schlug sie beide Hände gegen den Hals, stürzte zum Brunnen hin und kurbelte in aller Hast einen Eimer Wasser an die Oberfläche.  
  
Sarnir stand im Türstock und beobachtete mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen das Treiben vor der Hütte. Er ging in die Hütte und kehrte gleich darauf mit einer dampfenden Holzschale wieder. „Tee?".  
  
Legolas griff ohne Zögern nach dem Getränk und stürzte es hinunter.  
  
„Aaah! Das ist ja brennheiß!"  
  
Die heiße Kräuterbrühe hatte ihm den Mund verbrannt und bahnte sich nun einen feurigen Gang in seinen Magen. Doch wenigstens ließ ihn dieser Schmerz das ätzende, vom Rauchen hervorgerufene Brennen in seinem Hals und die furchtbare Übelkeit für einige Momente vergessen.  
  
Sarnir grinste. „Noch mehr?"  
  
Legolas spießte ihn förmlich mit Blicken auf. „Solltest du dich nicht um Obhart kümmern?"„Wenn Ihr meint, Hoheit..."-Sarnir verbeugte sich untertänig und ging in das Krankenzimmer des Schiffführerst zurück.  
  
Legolas stierte ihm wütend nach.  
  
Seit zwei Tagen benahm sich sein alter Jugendfreund nun schon wie ein Kleinkind, stichelte, provozierte, trieb ihn zunehmend zur Weißglut. Der Faustschlag war ein Ausrutscher gewesen, zugegebenermaßen, aber mit der Zeit begannen ihm die wenigen Sekunden, in denen er unter Sarnirs lächerlichen Anschuldigungen die Beherrschung verloren hatte, immer weniger leid zu tun.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Oxana ihren Durst am Brunnen gestillt und das furchtbare Kratzen in ihrem Hals mit kühlem Wasser auf ein erträgliches Maß reduziert.  
  
Ihre Augen tränten immer noch, und darum hielt sie das verschwommene Leuchten, das sie für einen Moment am Waldrand gesehen zu haben glaubte, für eine Sinnestäuschung und beachtete es nicht weiter.  
  
Erst als erneut ein schwaches, blasssilbernes Leuchten die Dunkelheit zwischen den Baumstämmen erhellte, drehte sie sich um und kniff die Augen zusammen. Da war eindeutig etwas im Busch. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
  
„Legolas!", hauchte sie und wusste, dass der Elb ihr Flüstern hörte, auch wenn er in einiger Entfernung stand. Der Prinz hatte das Leuchten ebenfalls bemerkt.  
  
Mit ein paar weitausgreifenden Schritten rannten sie in die Hütte zurück.  
  
Oxana holte ihr Schwert, das am Kamin lehnte und zog beim Verlassen des Hauses ihren beinahe wieder völlig trockenen Mantel von der Leine, auf die Asona ihre Sachen gehängt hatte. Legolas hatte mit erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit den Köcher umgeschlungen und seinen Bogen aufgehoben.  
  
Der Prinz musterte Oxana mit vielsagendem Blick, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und nahm sie an der Hand, um sich gemeinsam mit ihr einen sicheren Weg zum Waldrand zu bahnen.  
  
Es hatte ja ohnehin keinen Sinn, sie von etwas abhalten zu wollen.  
  
Es dauerte länger als geplant, bis sie in den Wald eintreten und dem seltsamen Leuchten auf den Grund gehen konnten, weil Legolas seine liebe Not damit hatte, einen sicheren Weg zwischen den Fallgruben hindurch zu finden.  
  
Die ganze Zeit über sprachen sie kein Wort und verursachten so wenig Lärm wie nur möglich. Oxanas Blick hing gebannt an dem gespenstischen Leuchten in der Ferne. Woher kam es? Und was war seine Ursache? Hand in Hand liefen sie los, gelangten tiefer und tiefer in den Wald hinein. Es war zwar dunkel darin, doch wie durch Zauberei stolperte sie kein einziges Mal, wohin sie auch trat fand sich keine Wurzel oder Dickicht, in dem ihr Fuß hängen bleiben konnte.  
  
Nebenher fiel ihr auf, dass ein warmer Wind aus dem Süden wehte, vom Meer her. Für Sekunden glaubte sie, das Aroma der See vermischt mit dem schweren Geruch des noch nassen Waldes zu atmen, was aber natürlich Unsinn war. Das Meer war zwar näher gerückt, doch zwischen ihnen lagen dennoch zahllose Hügel und Tiefländer, es war unmöglich, dass sie das bisschen Meerluft überhaupt wahrnehmen konnte.  
  
Sie sah sich kurz um. Von dem einzigen erhellten Fenster der Hütte, war schon lange nichts mehr zu sehen. Ihr wurde unheimlich zumute, sie zog aufgeregt an Legolas' Hand und brachte ihn damit zum Stehen.  
  
„Was ist?", fragte er und zerrte sie dabei noch ein Stückchen weiter.  
  
„Wonach suchen wir hier eigentlich?", flüsterte sie verwirrt.  
  
Erst ihre Worte schienen den Elben zum Anhalten zu bringen. Er ließ ihre Hand los, sah sich mit zunehmender Verwirrung um.  
  
Fast im selben Moment verschwand das Leuchten.  
  
„Wo ist es hin?", murmelte Oxana und trat verwundert an eine mächtige Tanne, deren dunkle Äste sich über ihrem Kopf zu einem massigen, schwarzen Dach vereinigten. Nur an manchen Stellen fiel blasses Mondlicht ins Innere des Waldes und enthüllte einen schmalen Pfad, dem sie unbewusst die ganze Zeit über gefolgt waren.  
  
Neugierig beschritt sie ihn und lief blind tiefer in den Wald hinein.  
  
Legolas fluchte leise und hastete ihr nach.  
  
Der Weg endete abrupt vor einer Gruppe von hohen, dornigen Büschen, die wie eine Mauer den Blick auf das, was hinter ihnen lag, verwehrte. Allerdings waren ihre Dornen und Ranken nicht dicht genug, um das schwache, silbrigweiße Leuchten ganz abzuschirmen. Vorhin war es noch an einer anderen Stelle gewesen, dessen war sie sich ganz sicher.  
  
Oxana hob ihr Schwert, holte aus, um sich einen Weg durch das Dickicht zu hacken, da nahm ihr Legolas schnell und behutsam die Waffe aus der Hand und legte sie auf den Waldboden.  
  
„Was...?"- „Schhhtt!"  
  
Er legte hastig seine Hand auf ihren Mund und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Lass die Waffe liegen und bewege dich leise! Und kein Wort!"  
  
Damit nahm er sie an der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Gemeinsam schlichen sie das dichte Gestrüpp entlang und entfernten sich zunehmend von dem unheimlichen Leuchten.  
  
Oxana drehte sich danach um und fühlte eine unverständliche Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen. Es drängte sie zu erfahren, was sich dort hinter den Büschen befand.  
  
Das Buschwerk wurde nun offener und niedriger, erlaubte ihnen Blicke auf die andere Seite.  
  
Dort, im schwachen Sternlicht, lag still eine kleine, bemooste Lichtung. Das geheimnisvolle Leuchten hatte seinen Ursprung in ihrem Zentrum, doch standen noch zu viele Büsche im Weg, um Genaueres erkennen zu können.  
  
Sie stiegen leise über einen niedrigen Busch, Legolas bedeutete ihr, sich zu bücken und ihm zu folgen. Sie tat es ohne Gegenrede- ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt dem bleichen Leuchten, dem sie sich nun näherten.  
  
Ihr Herz pochte schneller vor freudiger Erwartung.  
  
Noch waren sie zu weit entfernt, und zwei junge Bäume verwehrten ihnen die Sicht. Vor diesen beiden Bäumen machte Legolas halt, legte sich flach auf den Boden und schob sich völlig lautlos unter den untersten Ästen nach vor.  
  
Für einen Moment fürchtete sie, ein solches Kunststück nicht zustande bringen zu können.  
  
Dann aber siegte ihre Neugier, sie schob alle Bedenken beiseite und legte sich ebenfalls auf den Bauch. Behutsam grub sie Fußspitzen und Finger abwechselnd in den weichen Waldboden und schob und zog sich mühsam nach vorne. Bei jedem noch so winzigen Geräusch, das sie verursachte, erschrak sie fürchterlich. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hatte sie es dann geschafft:  
  
Still lagen die beiden unter demselben Baum und spähten zwischen einigen kleinen Heidelbeersträuchern hindurch auf die Waldlichtung.  
  
Es gab keine erkennbare Lichtquelle, die ganze Lichtung schien aus sich selbst heraus in einem angenehm gleichmäßigen, weißsilbernen Licht zu erstrahlen. Winzige glänzende Partikel flirrten durch die Luft, funkelnd wie Diamantenstaub.  
  
Und dazwischen tanzten.....  
  
Oxana blinzelte.  
  
Sie litt unter Wahnvorstellungen. Sie hätte nicht soviel rauchen sollen. Das Kraut hatte ihr Hirn vernebelt und nun sah sie Dinge, die es nicht geben konnte.  
  
Feen.  
  
Winzige, geflügelte Wesen mit zarten, zerbrechlichen Körpern, kaum größer als ihr Daumen.  
  
Ihre Flügelchen waren hauchdünn und durchscheinend, von einem feinen Netz aus silber-grauen Linien durchzogen.  
  
So schnell wie die Flügel einer Libelle schlugen sie, wirbelten dabei den schillernden Staub auf und erzeugten ein leises, gleichbleibendes Sirren, dessen sie erst jetzt Gewahr wurde.  
  
Sie versuchte die kleinen Waldgeister zu zählen, was sich als unmöglich erwies, denn die Erscheinungen hielten nie still sondern wechselten andauernd Plätze und bewegten sich dabei so schnell, dass es selbst Legolas schwer fallen musste, ihren Bewegungen mit den Augen zu folgen.  
  
Oxana blinzelte. Vor zwei Jahrzehnten wäre sie von dieser märchenhaften Begegnung wohl entzückt gewesen – nun aber zweifelte sie an ihrem gesunden Menschenverstand.  
  
Feen?? Es gab keine Feen. Andererseits hatte sie einen Troll kennen gelernt. Und es gab Menschen, die nicht an die Existenz solcher glaubten.  
  
Aber ... Feen?!?  
  
Sie erinnerte sich an Erzählungen darüber in Schriftrollen und alten Büchern. Genauso hatte man sie beschrieben: Anmutig und von einer Schönheit, die beinahe wehtat, wenn man sie erblickte.  
  
Doch in den Schriften hatte es geheißen, das große Volk- und diese Bezeichnung traf auf alle Wesen zu, die größer als Feen waren- wäre nicht imstande, Feen zu sehen, selbst wenn man sie direkt vor der Nase hatte. Feen waren unsichtbare Geister, weder gut noch böse, schön und unsterblich wie die Elben.  
  
Gefesselt beobachtete sie das Treiben der kleinen Geschöpfe. Was machten sie hier? Hielten sie eine Art...Tanz? Je länger sie dalag und ihnen zusah, desto größer wurde ihr Staunen.  
  
Plötzlich verlangte es sie danach, eines der Wesen zu berühren.  
  
Es wurde ihr gar nicht richtig bewusst, dass sie sich jäh aufrichtete und einen Schritt auf die Lichtung machte.  
  
Sie hörte Legolas scharf Luft zwischen den Zähnen einziehen.  
  
Dann war alles vorbei.  
  
Mit dem ersten Schritt den sie auf die Moosdecke der Lichtung gesetzt hatte, war der Zauber verflogen. Das Leuchten war verschwunden, genauso wie die Feen. Verwirrt stand sie in der Dunkelheit.  
  
„Hervorragend", murrte ein ziemlich verärgert klingender Elb und trat neben sie. „Wir waren vielleicht die ersten, die so etwas sehen durften! Dank dir werden sie nie wieder an diesen Platz zurückkehren! Ich sagte dir doch, dass du still sein sollst, aber in deiner Eigensinnigkeit konntest du ja nicht hören...."  
  
Er verstummte, überrascht darüber, dass er solange reden hatte können, ohne durch verbale oder körperliche Angriffe unterbrochen zu werden.  
  
„Ich konnte doch nicht wissen dass..."- Oxana zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch und kämpfte gegen einen Weinkrampf an. Eine eindeutige befremdende Reaktion.  
  
„Oh...nein, bitte! Nicht weinen!", flehte Legolas und tätschelte ihr unbeholfen auf die Schulter. „Natürlich werden sie wieder kommen.....in ein, zweihundert Jahren, wenn wir Glück haben.."  
  
„Buaaaahhh!"  
  
Legolas zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Das war vielleicht doch nicht die beste Wortwahl gewesen, um Trost zu spenden. Aber seit wann musste man diese Frau trösten? Sie war doch sonst nicht so empfindlich! Hilflos nahm er sie in den Arm und klopfte solange auf ihren Rücken, bis ihr steinerweichendes Schluchzen einigermaßen verklungen war.  
  
„Ich.."- Oxana sah auf und rieb sich über die Augen, - „wollte sie doch nur..."- sie zog wieder die Nase hoch – „berüüühreeeeen!"  
  
Gebeutelt von einem heftigen Weinkrampf warf sie den Kopf gegen seine Schulter und schlug ihm dabei ungewollt so hart mit der Stirn aufs Kinn, dass er fürchtete, es sei ausgerenkt.  
  
„Schhhhttt.... No nan îdh [ganz ruhig]!", tröstete er sie und testete dabei unauffällig die Funktionen seines Gebisses ab. Aufmunternd strich er ihr übers Haar. „Du hast ja keine Schuld, du konntest es nicht wissen!"  
  
„Natürlich ... habe .. ich Schuld!", schluchzte Oxana.  
  
„Ich habe immer Schuld..."  
  
Sie sah auf, blickte aus wässrigen Augen in sein Gesicht. Es war grau, genauso grau wie das Licht in dem sie beide standen. Etwas von dem feenhaften Leuchten war noch geblieben, aber es wurde schnell weniger.  
  
Sie spürte seinen Atem im Gesicht, und mit einem Male versiegten ihre Tränen.  
  
Ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich.  
  
Wie konnte man nur so blaue Augen haben?  
  
Zögernd beugte sie den Kopf vor, drückte ihm einen unschuldigen Kuss auf den Mund. Der Elb erstarrte.  
  
„Du riechst wie ein Haufen Asche", stellte sie stirnrunzelnd fest.  
  
Verblüfft blinzelte er sie an.  
  
Ihr Blick glitt an seinem Gesicht vorbei. „Da! Schau!".  
  
Entzückt stieß sie ihn zur Seite und fasste nach ein paar flirrenden Glitzerpartikelchen, die von den Feen zurückgelassen worden waren.  
  
Es löste sich auf, sobald sie damit in Berührung kam. Sie versuchte es noch einmal, rannte zum anderen Ende der Lichtung, sprang in die Luft, um etwas Feenstaub zu erwischen. Das Ergebnis war ein heftiger Niesanfall und wieder leere Hände. Sie machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht, dann gluckste sie fröhlich und setzte ihre Jagd fort. Ihn und das, was eben geschehen war, schien sie bereits wieder vergessen zu haben.  
  
Legolas beobachtete sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. Nun gut, das Kraut hatte auch bei ihm Wirkung gezeigt, denn sein Herz klopfte plötzlich schneller- und es bedurfte einiges, um den Herzschlag eines Elben zu erhöhen.  
  
Deswegen sprang er aber noch lange nicht wie ein Kleinkind durch die Gegend.  
  
Nur gut, dass niemand außer ihm es sah. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch auf eine gewisse Weise fand er diese fast kindliche Unschuld, die sie plötzlich zutage legte, hinreißend- auch wenn er wusste, dass ihr das Kraut gerade zu Kopfe stieg oder sie etwas zuviel von dem Staub eingeatmet hatte.  
  
„Oxana....wir sollten wieder gehen, die anderen sorgen sich sicherlich schon.."  
  
„Warum fliegen sie davon? Wieso kann ich sie nicht festhalten?"Oxana zog einen Schmollmund und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.  
  
In der gleichen Sekunde entdeckte sie aber noch ein weiteres Glitzerdings, das sich bisher erfolgreich vor ihr verborgen hatte und rannte lachend darauf zu.  
  
„Ha! Jetzt hab ich dich!"  
  
Sie wollte gerade in die Luft springen und danach greifen, da legte der Elb eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und hinderte sie somit daran, das begehrte Stäubchen zu ergattern.  
  
„Oxana, ich bitte dich!"  
  
Enttäuscht beobachtete sie, wie der Funke davon tanzte, noch ein letztes Mal hell aufleuchtete und sich dann in Luft auflöste.  
  
Ärgerlich drehte sie sich um.  
  
„Legolas! Nun ist es weg!", nörgelte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Der Elb zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Du kannst sie ja sowieso nicht festhalten. Keiner kann das. Ihre Welt ist eine andere, auch wenn wir sie sehen können- ihr Wesen ist uns fremd und unbegreiflich, so wie ihre Körper. Und jetzt lass uns gehen, die anderen..."–  
  
„Still!", hauchte sie plötzlich.  
  
Legolas tat, wie sie verlangte, doch seine Miene wurde von einem Anflug von Ärger verfinstert.  
  
Langsam aber sicher begann er die Geduld mit ihr zu verlieren. Sie hatten das Licht gefunden, die Feen vertrieben- und nun sollten sie besser wieder zu Asonas Hütte zurückkehren. Ihr ging es nicht gut, und er selbst fürchtete ebenfalls nicht mehr lange Herr über all seine Sinne zu bleiben, wenn sie noch lange an diesem Ort verweilten. In all seinen Lebensjahren hatte er keine Erfahrungen mit Feen und Feenstaub sammeln können, doch die Geschichten, die man sich darüber erzählte, rieten zur Vorsicht.  
  
Oxana legte die Hände auf seine Schultern und hielt ihn fest.  
  
„Stillhalten", flüsterte sie. Ein schwaches, funkelndes Leuchten spiegelte sich in ihren hellen Augen.  
  
Legolas verdrehte die seinen, tat aber, was sie verlangte. Sie hatte wieder Feenstaub entdeckt. Nun gut, aber nur dieses eine Mal noch...  
  
Ein sanfter Windstoß wirbelte die kleine Wolke auf, ließ sie durch die Luft tanzen und trieb sie gleichzeitig näher an die beiden heran.  
  
Oxanas Augen glänzten vor kindlicher Begeisterung. Er wollte ihr diesen Moment nicht verderben.  
  
Gedankenlos betrachtete er ihr Gesicht.  
  
Längst hatte er sich jede Einzelheit davon eingeprägt, so wie er es bei allen Leuten tat. Es war eine der Fähigkeiten, die man als Prinz haben sollte- ein gutes Gedächtnis für Gesichter.  
  
Ihres hatte ihm schon von Anfang an gut gefallen.  
  
Die helle Haut, die sich über ihre hohen Wangenknochen spannte, die schmale, gerade Nase, der Schwung ihrer hellen Brauen über den kristallblauen Augen, die gleichmäßige Wölbung ihrer Lippen. Auf den ersten Blick mochte man sie für eine Frau aus dem Norden halten, denn auch in Größe und Kraft stand sie den hochgewachsenen Nordmenschen in Nichts nach.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht helfen- jedes Mal wenn er sie anblickte musste er an das Meer denken.  
  
Das lag wohl an ihren Augen, die ihre Farbe ständig zu verändern schienen- hell und durchdringend und von einem kalten Feuer erfüllt, wenn sie aufgebracht war, warm und freundlich glitzernd wie die Wogen der See an sonnigen Tagen, wenn sie lachte.  
  
Sie war schön, ja.....aber genau in diesem Moment schien es ihm, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal wirklich.  
  
Sie war schlank und beinahe so groß wie er.  
  
Man sah ihr an, dass sie viel trainierte, und er hatte schon mehrere Male am eigenen Leibe ihre ungewöhnliche Kraft zu spüren bekommen. Asonas geliehenes Kleid brachte jene Weiblichkeit an ihr zur Geltung, die Oxana bisher unter Schichten von Gewand versteckt hatte.  
  
Ihr Haar schien ständig in Bewegung zu sein, wie ein loderndes Feuer, und es passte hervorragend zu ihrem Charakter.  
  
Sie war stark, starrköpfig und von einer wilden Schönheit, die mit nichts zu vergleichen war, was er bisher gekannt hatte.  
  
Der Wind drehte ein weiteres Mal, blies den Staub zwischen ihre Gesichter.  
  
„Ich muss gleich niesen", flüsterte er ungeduldig. „Tu etwas".  
  
Oxana dachte panisch nach. Wenn man den Staub berührte, löste er sich auf. Nun ja, vielleicht würde er ja bleiben, wenn man...  
  
„Fang soviel du kannst!", befohl sie, riss den Mund auf und schnappte damit nach dem Staub.  
  
Legolas sah ihr verdattert dabei zu und tat nichts dergleichen.  
  
„Und was jetzt?", frage er grinsend, als sie den Mund voller Feenstaub hatte und nicht mehr zu sprechen konnte. Sie sah ihn an, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und schielte auf ihre aufgeblähten Backen nieder.  
  
Dann winkte sie ihn näher an sich heran.  
  
Er tat einen Schritt.  
  
Sie winkte erneut.  
  
Er machte noch einen Schritt.  
  
Nun standen sie Körper an Körper. Sie streckte den Arm aus, legte den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und presste sanft dagegen.  
  
Legolas war zu überrascht, um lange nachzudenken- er öffnete den Mund, Oxana zog ihn am Kragen nah an sich und küsste ihn.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann spürten sie es beide.  
  
Etwas Kribbelndes, Warmes, Spannungsgeladenes. Wie eine Welle flutete es von ihren Lippen in seinen Körper über, brachte sein Blut in Wallung und schwemmte alles, was er gerade noch gedacht hatte, mit sich fort.  
  
Der Feenstaub.  
  
Er legte die Hände auf ihre Taille, zog sie noch etwas näher. Es mochten Sekunden, vielleicht aber auch Minuten gewesen sein, die sie so dastanden.  
  
Schließlich ließ Oxana ihren Kopf mit einem leisen Stöhnen in den Nacken fallen. Ihr war ein wenig schwindelig, der Kuss hatte sie am Atmen gehindert.  
  
„Jetzt haben wir sie in uns", lächelte sie glücklich, „jetzt können sie nicht mehr weg."  
  
Als sie aufsah, starrte der Elb sie geradezu unheimlich an.  
  
„Ich fürchte, ich habe es schon die ganze Zeit in mir gehabt", murmelte er wie zu sich selbst und schien über irgendetwas ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht worden zu sein.  
  
Sie zog eine Braue hoch. „Du hast schon einmal Feenstaub geschluckt?"  
  
Legolas schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Mhm?"Er räusperte sich. „Ach vergiss es". Er ließ seine Arme sinken, lächelte schräg. „Es war bloß ein Gedanke". Doch sie hielt ihn fest, lächelte schelmisch. „Du magst mich, nicht wahr?", fragte sie neckisch, nahm einen der dünnen Zöpfe, die ihm an den Schläfen das Haar aus dem Gesicht hielten und strich es ihm sacht hinter sein Ohr.  
  
Dann nahm sie eine seiner Hände und legte sie auf die linke Seite ihrer Brust. Sein Blick saugte sich an seinen Fingern und ihrer samtenen, warmen Haut fest.  
  
„Schnell wie ein Schmetterling, nicht wahr?"  
  
Sie sah, wie sein Kehlkopf sich bewegte, als er verkrampft schluckte. Dann nickte er.  
  
Wieder nahm sie seine Hand, führte sie an ihr Gesicht und schloss die Augen, als er zögernd über ihre Wange strich. Als Oxana sie wieder aufschlug, erkannte er eine erneute Veränderung darin. Zu der kindlichen Verspieltheit hatte sich etwas anderes gemischt...  
  
Sie grinste, begann mit ihren Fingern die obersten Knöpfe seiner Tunika aus ihren Schlaufen zu lösen.  
  
Der Elb beobachtete sie, unfähig, etwas dagegen zu tun. Gebannt folgten seine Augen ihren Bewegungen, und er tat auch nichts, als sie das Hemd ein Stück weit öffnete und einen sanften Kuss auf seine nackte Haut hauchte.  
  
Und einen zweiten.  
  
Oxana ließ ihre Finger seine Brust, dann den Hals hinaufwandern, ließ sie forschend über seine Gesichtskante gleiten und formte seine Ohren nach. Nun standen sie Wange an Wange. „Gib es zu, es gefällt dir", flüsterte sie, während sie mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar strich.  
  
Legolas wagte es kaum zu atmen. Ein sanfter Windstoß wehte ihm ihren Duft ins Gesicht. Sie roch noch immer nach Honig und Kamille. Ihre Finger waren schwielig und rau vom Kämpfen, und doch berührten sie ihn mit einer unglaublichen Sanftheit.  
  
Sie hatte ihn umbringen wollen.  
  
Nîthiel würde ihn umbringen wenn er... .  
  
Sie war nur eine Sterbliche, es war doch unmöglich, dass sie ihn auf diese Weise umgarnen konnte!  
  
Wenn schon, dann hätte ER sie verführen müssen- was natürlich nicht in Frage kam, denn sie war nicht viel mehr als eine Zufallsbekanntschaft, sie unterschieden sich von Charakter wie Feuer und Wasser, es hatte ja auch lange genug gedauert, um so etwas wie Freundschaft zwischen ihnen wachsen zu lassen.  
  
Was zwischen ihnen war, war zerbrechlich. Es würde zerstört werden, wenn sie...  
  
Er würde sie bloß verletzen.  
  
Aber sie wollte es offenbar.  
  
Sie stand unter Drogen- und er womöglich auch!  
  
Das wäre eine Ausrede.  
  
Es würde keine Liebe sein.  
  
Oder doch?  
  
Nein. Nîthiel war seine Liebe. Oder doch nicht? Natürlich gefiel es ihm. Er war ja auch nur ein Mann.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", schlussfolgerte er laut.  
  
„Hör doch endlich einmal auf nachzudenken, du Idiot", zischte Oxana ärgerlich, griff in sein Haar und küsste ihn.  
  
Ihr Kuss war herausfordernd, hitzig und von einer Leidenschaft, die seine Bedenken augenblicklich fortwischte, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.  
  
Er umschlang ihren Körper, sie reagierte, indem sie sich vom Boden abstieß und die Beine fest um seine Hüften schlang.  
  
Legolas keuchte überrascht, taumelte zurück und fiel.  
  
Er landete auf etwas hartem, vermutlich ein Stein, der sich spitz in seinen Rücken bohrte.  
  
Der Schmerz machte ihn auf ungewohnte Weise wütend, er packte Oxana an den Oberarmen, wälzte sich zur Seite und gleichzeitig über sie und hielt sie an den Handgelenken am Boden fest, als sie gleich wieder nach ihm greifen wollte.  
  
„Aber Prinz", Oxana riss ihm gespielten Schrecken die Augen weit auf, „das geziemt sich nun aber wirklich nicht!".  
  
Schwer atmend sah er auf sie nieder. Ihr helles Gesicht hob sich deutlich von dem dunkelgrünen Moosteppich ab. Wie von lebendigem Feuer wurde ihr Gesicht von ihren Haaren eingerahmt. Ihre Augen leuchteten, und er konnte nicht sagen, ob es die Sterne oder ihr Gemütszustand es war, die sie so zum Strahlen brachten. Auf ihren Lippen lag ein schelmisches Lächeln.  
  
Noch nie hatte er etwas Schöneres gesehen.  
  
Er beugte sich zu einem weiteren, langen Kuss zu ihr hinunter, legte ihre Handgelenke übereinander, sodass er sie mit einer Hand festhalten konnte. Mit der zweiten begann er ungeduldig an den Bändern ihres Kleides zu zerren. Das Ding ließ sich nicht öffnen. Mit einem leisen Knurren löste er sich von ihren Lippen, küsste sich einen Weg über ihr Kinn, ihrem Hals und ihr Brustbein bis zu dem rauen Stoff der Bluse und riss der Einfachheit halber mit den bloßen Zähnen an den dünnen Riemen.  
  
Oxana beobachtete ihn kichernd, während sie sich, indem sie ununterbrochen strampelte und sich aufbäumte, um mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu schaffen versuchte.  
  
Legolas' Griff lockerte sich keinen Millimeter, sein Körpergewicht drückte sie weiter fest am Boden. Endlich hatte er es geschafft, die Riemen zu öffnen und das Kleid ein wenig auseinander zu ziehen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, als er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und seinen heißen Atem über ihre kühle Haut streichen ließ.  
  
„Lass mich los", keuchte Oxana plötzlich leise. Es klang dünn, er wusste, dass sie es nicht so meinte. Es war ihr Spiel, ihn bis ans Äußerste zu reizen. Ihre Worte ließen seine Leidenschaft nur noch anwachsen. Er entblößte ihre Schultern und begann sie zu liebkosen.  
  
Und riss sie mit voller Wucht das Knie hoch.  
  
Ein heiseres Brüllen zerriss die Stille der Nacht.  
  
Er konnte nicht sagen, wann er zum letzten Mal solchen Schmerz empfunden hatte. Vermutlich noch nie. Nur ein Mann kann nachempfinden, WIE weh ihr Tritt tat.  
  
Leise wimmernd krümmte er sich zur Seite und schnappte nach Luft, während Oxana sich rasch unter ihm hervorzog und aufstand.  
  
Krampfhaft wand er sich auf dem Boden, keuchte leise.  
  
Der Schmerz war umso schlimmer, weil er nicht bloß körperlich war.  
  
Er war zu grob mit ihr umgegangen, hatte rücksichtslos versucht, sein Begehren zu stillen –dies war die Strafe für seine Unbeherrschtheit.  
  
Wie hatte er nur dermaßen die Kontrolle über sich verlieren können?! So etwas war doch sonst nicht seine Art!!  
  
Oh, es schmerzte so erbärmlich....als hätte ein Ork mit bloßen Zähnen versucht ihm den Unterleib abzureißen....  
  
„Das hast du verdient!", schimpfte Oxana und richtete ihr Gewand.  
  
Legolas grunzte, er hörte kaum, was sie sagte.  
  
Mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht stand er auf.  
  
„Verzeih mir..."– er sog scharf die Luft ein, versuchte, den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Sie hatte ein sehr hartes Knie und viel Kraft. Wie viel wurde ihm erst jetzt wirklich bewusst.  
  
Sie musste ihn für ein Monster halten. Ihn verabscheuen.  
  
Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, nahm ihre Hand und flüsterte:  
  
„Gohenach! Sen daer aen ir iell i venn in istui [Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen!*]!"  
  
Abwartend starrte er ihr ins Gesicht.  
  
Sie schien angestrengt zu überlegen. „Ú-oston....dînen, Legolas...ortho[Ich habe keine Angst...still, Legolas...steh auf]", fand sie schließlich die richtigen Worte auf Sindarin.  
  
Doch er blieb knien. „Gohenach", wiederholte er beschämt.  
  
„Was?"  
  
Sie blinzelte. Er sah bestürzt auf.  
  
„Warum schaust du so traurig drein?"  
  
Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an, legte den Kopf schräg. Dann zuckte ihre Hand zu ihrem Gürtel, um ihr Schwert zu fassen, griff aber ins Leere. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich.  
  
„Was zum...?"Sie sah sich befremdet um. „Wo sind wir hier??"  
  
Stirnrunzelnd sah sie auf ihn nieder. „Und warum kniest du?"  
  
******************** ******************************************************  
  
Ein kleiner Kobold in ihrem Kopf hatte wohl beschlossen, sich mit Hammer und Meißel aus demselben zu befreien.  
  
Die Kopfschmerzen, mit denen Oxana am nächsten Tag erwachte, als furchtbar zu beschreiben, wären untertrieben gewesen. Sie fühlte sich hundeelend, hatte Probleme, sich zu orientieren und roch nach....Asche.  
  
Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht, stand wankend auf und ging in die Küche, um sich den Mund auszuspülen und zu waschen.  
  
Die Elben waren bereits lange vor ihr wach, wahrscheinlich waren sie nie Schlafen gegangen, dachte Oxana säuerlich und nahm ihre guten alten Reisekleider von der Leine, um sie gegen Asonas luftabschnürende, altmodische Garderobe auszutauschen.  
  
„Schade. Der Schnitt stand dir gut", bedauerte Obhart mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen. Sie bedachte ihn keines Blickes, stellte sich aber heimlich die Frage, über was sie sich eigentlich gefreut hatte, als der Schiffführer aufgewacht war. Asona hatte sich widerwillig bereit erklärt, ihn auf ihrem Pferd reiten zu lassen- einen Fußmarsch wollte Sarnir seinem Patienten noch nicht zumuten.  
  
Unter der Vorraussetzung allerdings, sie würden ihnen den zotteligen Gaul zurückbringen, sobald sie in Erech angekommen waren.  
  
Asona stand in der Küche und richtete ihnen etwas Wegzehrung - etwas gepökeltes Fleisch, Brot und Ziegenkäse wurden von ihr in ihre Rucksäcke gepackt.  
  
Noch einmal ging Oxana durch das Haus, sah im Schlafzimmer nach, ob sie denn nicht etwas liegen gelassen hatte. Vor dem Kamin in der Stube fand sie ein trockenes Kräuterbündel auf dem Boden liegen. Übelkeit kroch in ihr hoch, sie erinnerte sich verschwommen daran, etwas von dem Zeug geraucht zu haben. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass da etwas Wichtiges war, das im Zusammenhang mit diesem Kraut stand, aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht mehr in den Sinn kommen.  
  
„Was ist das hier eigentlich?", erkundigte sie sich bei Asona und nahm einen Schluck warme Ziegenmilch, welche die Alte ihr gereicht hatte.  
  
Asona sah zuerst nicht von ihrer Arbeit auf, als sie es dann aber doch tat, verlor ihr Gesicht den letzten Rest von Farbe.  
  
„Hast du etwas davon gegessen?!", fuhr sie Oxana an und riss ihr das Bündel grob aus der Hand. Mit großen Augen starrte sie die Alte an.  
  
Oxana legte den Kopf schräg. „Warum?"  
  
„Ob du etwas davon genommen hast lautete die Frage!", zischte Asona ungeduldig.  
  
Oxana zuckte unwillig mit den Schultern. „Wir haben ein bisschen davon geraucht. Aber es schmeckte abscheulich."  
  
Asona atmete erleichtert aus und lehnte sich gegen die Küchenplatte, die ihr bis zum Rücken reichte. Das Kraut barg sie dabei in ihren Händen wie einen wertvollen Schatz. „Gut. So hat es vermutlich keine große Wirkung gezeigt. Wie habt ihr euch danach gefühlt?"  
  
Oxana runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich angestrengt zu erinnern. „Uns war beiden übel", murmelte sie, „wir liefen nach draußen um etwas frische Luft zu erhaschen...und dann..."– Da war doch etwas gewesen.... „Dann gingen wir schlafen. Und heute brummt mir der Schädel", schloss sie ab.  
  
„Gut."Asona lächelte etwas gezwungen. Doch die Anspannung völlig aus ihren Zügen zu verbannen gelang ihr nicht. „Aber ihr hättet mich fragen sollen, es ist sehr wertvoll".  
  
Oxana wurde neugierig. „Wertvoll? Was hat es damit auf sich? Ist es ein Heiltee?"  
  
Asona grunzte unwillig. „Ja, es ist ein Heiltee. Und nun bring das deinen Freunden!"  
  
Sie lud ihr die Rucksäcke auf. Oxana ächzte und wankte einen Moment unter ihrem Gewicht. Die Alte grinste und trug die übrigen Lebensmittel in die Speisekammer zurück. Zuvor aber stopfte sie den Heiltee in eine Lade mit Kochbesteck.  
  
Oxana war bereits bei der Tür angelangt, da machte sie noch einmal Kehrt, öffnete die Lade und fischte die Kräuter daraus hervor. Grinsend ließ sie sie in ihrem Rucksack verschwinden. Sie würde schon herausfinden, was so Besonderes an diesen Blättern war!  
  
************************ **************************************************  
  
Das Kraut war weg.  
  
Asona schwindelte. Zum vierten Mal durchsuchte sie die Lade, kramte panisch zwischen den Kochlöffeln, Gabeln, Kuchenschaufeln und Messern.  
  
„Ruhig.... ganz ruhig...", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst, mit den Händen auf ihren Knien aufgestützt.  
  
Den pochenden Kopf hielt sie gesenkt.  
  
Ihr Kreislauf drohte zu versagen. Diese hinterlistige kleine Hexe hatte ihr geliebtes Kraut mitgehen lassen!  
  
Einatmen, ausatmen. Sie musste die Beherrschung behalten. Sorgfältig darüber nachdenken, was sie tun sollte. In all den Jahren hatte sie das Kraut nicht angefasst- es war einfach zu wertvoll, um es zu verschwenden.  
  
Und nun hatte es dieses undankbare Kind eingepackt! Sie hatte ihnen Obdach gewährt, ihnen zu Essen und zu Trinken gegeben und sogar ihre beste Seife extra für sie angefangen- und nun das!  
  
Sie hob den Kopf, lächelte zuversichtlich. Es würde schon nichts passieren. Das Mädchen wusste nicht, wie man das Kraut zubereitete, es würde schon alles gut gehen.  
  
Hab Vertrauen zu den Göttern, sagte sie sich und ging gemächlich in die Stube.  
  
Dann stürmte sie los.  
  
Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die man einer Frau ihres Alters nicht zugetraut hätte, stürzte sie die Treppe hinauf, warf sich einen Mantel über die Schultern und stürmte aus dem Haus, folgte einem unsichtbaren, gezackten Weg zwischen den Fallgruben und lief zum Waldrand hin.  
  
Es war zwar schon über zwei Stunden her, seit ihre Gäste sich in aller Form verabschiedet hatten, doch Elben hatten gute Ohren- sie würden ihre Rufe sicher hören.  
  
„PRIINZ!!!", brüllte sie in den Wald und folgte den Hufabdrücken des Pferdes im weichen Boden, „WARTET! KEHRT UM, ES IST .... LEBENSNOTWENDIG- Aaaah!"  
  
Sie stolperte, schlug der Länge nach hin.  
  
Ihr Fuß hatte sich in einer Wurzel verhängt.  
  
Gestern, dachte Asona sauer und drehte sich stöhnend auf den Rücken, gestern war die noch nicht hier, darauf verwette ich meinen....  
  
**** *********************************************************************  
  
irgendwas stimmt bei dieser Übersetzung nicht. Ich hoff, ich komm bald drauf, was es ist...(  
  
N a c h w o r t :  
  
Zerreißt mich bitte nicht. Aber ich MUSSTE einfach Feen unterbringen. Ich find sie sooo süß!! Und in einen magischen Wald gehörten nun mal solche Märchenwesen! Ich bin wirklich gespannt auf eure reviews (bringt es mir sanft bei, bitteee!! ) 


	28. von dem elbenhaus

Von dem Elbenhaus  
  
V o r w o r t :  
  
jaja, ich geb zu, SOOooo risikoreich was das letzte Kap auch wieder nicht- das liegt daran, dass ich ursprünglich etwas anderes vorgehabt hätte...naja, aber das hat mir dann doch nicht so gut gefallen. Mhm...leider hab ich keinen Song für dieses Kappi....aber egal, ich musste es einfach online stellen, es war so wunderbar flüssig zum Schreiben!!!  
  
@all: Ihr seid cool, nett, lieb, genial, fein, toll, .... und ihr reviewt hoffentlich brav ;)  
  
* *********************************************************************  
  
Und wieder galt es, Hügel um Hügel hinter sich zu bringen, denn die Umgebung dachte nicht daran, flacher zu werden.  
  
Sarnir führte Asonas' zotteligen Gaul mit Obhart an den Zügeln und Oxana ging neben ihm her. Sie plauderten belangloses Zeug, unterhielten sich über das Wetter, das in diesen Breitengraden doch wesentlich milder sein sollte und andere aufregende Dinge.  
  
Wenn sie gerade nicht sprachen, zerbrach sie Oxana den Kopf darüber, was denn an diesem wunderschönen Vormittag mit dem Prinzen los war, der ihnen mit hängenden Schultern und finsterer Miene voranging.  
  
Er habe Kopfschmerzen und wolle bitte mit keinem von ihnen reden, hatte es vorhin geheißen. Normalerweise war dies eine passende Ausrede für Frauen, die sich vor ihren „ehelichen Pflichten"drücken wollten, nicht aber für einen Prinzen, dem offensichtlich irgendetwas schwer auf dem Gemüt lastete.  
  
„Wenn er nicht von sich aus spricht dann lass ihn doch", dachte Oxana und versuchte, Gleichgültigkeit Legolas gegenüber zu empfinden.  
  
Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich auf Sarnir.  
  
„Weißt du was er hat?"  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Elb schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete Legolas. Dieser knickte gerade den Ast eines jungen Baumes ab, an dem er vorbeiging.  
  
„Nein. Aber es hat sicher etwas mit gestern Nacht zu tun..."  
  
„Gestern Abend ist nichts Großartiges passiert, soweit ich mich erinnern kann", gab Oxana ratlos zurück. Wäre da irgendetwas Einprägendes geschehen, so war sie sich sicher, dann hätte sie es im Gedächtnis behalten.  
  
„Und du bist dir ganz sicher?", fragte Sarnir zweifelnd.  
  
Sie nickte. „Nein. Aber was immer der Grund ist, ich werde es schon aus ihm herausbekommen."  
  
Gegen Mittag begann der Wald sich zu verändern. Kahle, hellstämmige Laubbäume lösten ihre spitzblättrigen Verwandten und verliehen dem Wald ein freundlicheres Aussehen.  
  
Der Himmel war heute wolkenlos und strahlend blau, warmer Südwind blies sanft zwischen den Stämmen und ließ den Anschein entstehen, als stände der Frühling bereits vor der Tür.  
  
In diesem Teil des Landes war das auch gut möglich, denn die Winter hier waren mild und kurz.  
  
In der Ferne überragten zwei graue Zwillingswipfel die bewaldeten Hügel. Erech. Zwei Stunden später hatten sie den von Menschenhand geschaffenen Waldrand erreicht und sahen sich dem berüchtigten Berg gegenüber.  
  
Oxana hatte den Berg Erech sowie die gleichnamige Stadt an seinem Fuße bereits mehrmals aus der Ferne gesehen, war aber nie länger hier verweilt.  
  
Ein glücklicher Umstand, denn so konnte sie die Stadt betreten, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, darin gelyncht zu werden.  
  
Der Berg war felsig und steil auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen Seite, wo die Menschen siedelten, waren seine Hänge hingegen flacher und sanfter, sodass Gras darauf Halt fand und es viele kleine Bergwiesen gab, auf denen das Vieh graste.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu der namenlosen Hafenstadt war Erech großzügig angelegt und machte einen freundlichen, sauberen Eindruck, wie es friedlich auf einer leicht hügeligen Graslandschaft unter ihnen lag.  
  
Erech hatte keine Stadtmauer, was daran lag, dass Erech keine Stadt im eigentlichen Sinne war.  
  
Es bestand ursprünglich bloß aus einer Anzahl von Gehöften, die durch ein loses Wegnetz miteinander verbunden waren. Mit der Zeit zog es immer mehr Gondorianer und einige wenige Rohirrim hierher, Bauern, Schmiede, Schuster und Schneider. Es gab zwei gemütliche kleine Gasthöfe und einen Bauern, dessen Vorfahren Rohirrim waren und der sich auf Pferdezucht spezialisiert hatte.  
  
Das einzig große Problem für die einfachen Leute an diesem Ort stellten die Wölfe dar, die in den umhergelegenen Wäldern lebten und immer wieder Vieh auf den Weiden, manchmal sogar in den Gehöften rissen.  
  
„Hier soll sich die legendäre Geisterarmee von Dunharg befinden?", murmelte Obhart enttäuscht. „Wo sind sie? Verstecken sie sich in den Brunnen?"  
  
„Die Pfade der Toten liegen auf der anderen Seite des Berges", erklärte Sarnir, „und du solltest froh sein, sie nicht in Sichtweite zu haben- denn du würdest Nachts daneben kein Auge zu bekommen".  
  
„Ach würde ich?".  
  
„Glaub mir, du würdest", knurrte Legolas.  
  
* *******************************************************************  
  
Nicht, dass sie erwartet hatten, mit Blumen und Geschenken und einem rauschenden Fest empfangen zu werden....aber ETWAS mehr Herzlichkeit wäre doch ganz erfreulich gewesen.  
  
Kein Begrüßungskomitee hieß sie in der Stadt Willkommen, keine Leute liefen neugierig aus den Häusern um sie zu sehen, nicht einmal Kinder kreuzten ihren Weg.  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass die Geisterarmee auf der anderen Seite des Berges..ist (sie wollte eigentlich „lebt"sagen, aber das schien ihr etwas unpassend), und nicht zufällig hierher umgesiedelt ist?", grummelte Oxana missgelaunt.  
  
Nun hatten sie ENDLICH Erech erreicht, der Ort, an dem alle Fäden zusammenliefen, an dem die Entscheidung stattfinden würde....und die Leute hier schienen sie offenbar mit den Bösen zu verwechseln.  
  
Wo auch immer sie vorbeikamen, wurden Türen zugeschlagen, Fensterläden geschlossen und Menschen verschwanden überhastet in ihren Häusern.  
  
Sie waren noch nicht weit in den Kern der Stadt vorgedrungen, da trafen sie auf eine kleine Gruppe spielender Kinder, die sofort kreischend nach allen Richtungen davonstoben , als sie die Neuankömmlinge erblickten.  
  
Das nervtötende Gekreische der Kinder ließ ihr den Kragen platzen. Sie visierte einen rothaarigen, besonders frech aussehenden Jungen an, folgte ihm und packte ihn grob an seinem Hemd.  
  
„Warum lauft ihr alle davon wie kopflose Hühner?!? Was ist hier los?! ANTWORTE!!"  
  
Der Kleine starrte sie an, schien einen Moment über etwas nachzudenken und biss ihr dann mit erstaunlicher Kraft in die Hand.  
  
Oxana brüllte, hob die Hand und war wirklich kurz davor, dem bissigen Rotschopf eine zu scheuern, als sie die Blicke der Männer auf sich ruhen spürte.  
  
„Was?!", rief sie verteidigend, denn Legolas und die anderen sahen sie an, als hätte sie soeben ein kleines Kätzchen ermordet. Sie wies ihnen die winzige, aber schmerzhafte Bisswunde. „Er hat mich gebissen!"  
  
„Kinder schlägt man nicht", meinte Legolas unbeeindruckt.  
  
Obhart und Sarnir hörten nicht auf, sie vorwurfsvoll anzustarren. Grummelnd trat sie beiseite und lies Legolas mit dem verschreckten Kind reden.  
  
„Wie heißt du?"  
  
„Borgil", antwortete der Kleine zögernd.  
  
Legolas lächelte. „Wie der Stern. Der Name passt zu dir. Ich bin Legolas."  
  
„Seid ihr Blutjäger?", fragte Borgil so unvermittelt, dass Oxana zusammenzuckte und automatisch auf ihre Hand hinabsah. Hatte der Kleine die Tätowierung gesehen? Nein, unmöglich, sie trug ja die Armschoner.  
  
„Nein. Aber wir kommst du darauf?", fragte der Prinz freundlich.  
  
Borgil schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen. „Der Papa hat gesagt wir sollen uns vor Fremden verstecken, weil das sind böse Blutjäger."  
  
„Wieso glaubt dein Papa das?", fragte Legolas. Oxana beobachtete ihn verwirrt. Die Art, wie er mit dem Jungen umsprang war...süß. Es war lächerlich, aber sie wurde eifersüchtig auf Borgil.  
  
„Der Mann mit dem Bart hat es gesagt", erklärte Borgil wichtigtuerisch.  
  
„Und wie heißt der Mann mit dem Bart?", bohrte Legolas nach, ein unendlich geduldiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der Junge ließ sich ja wirklich alles aus der Nase ziehen, dachte Oxana ärgerlich, mit ihrer Methode wären sie sicher schneller fertig gewesen, aber nein, da wäre sie ja wieder einmal die Böse gewesen....agrrr!  
  
Borgil schien zu überlegen, sah dabei über die Schulter des Prinzen zu Obhart und Sarnir hin und musterte sie interessiert. „Ich glaube...Oden. Oder Tiden, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Seid ihr echte Krieger?"  
  
Oxana verdrehte die Augen, stöhnte entnervt.  
  
„Ist sie eine Hexe?"  
  
Oxana errötete bis dicht unter den Haaransatz. „Was fällt dir ein...?!"  
  
-„NEIN, sie ist keine Hexe", unterbrach Legolas. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
  
Wie zu erwarten, ließ Obhart diese Möglichkeit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen. „Wobei wir uns in dieser Hinsicht manchmal selbst nicht so ganz sicher sind", warf er grinsend ein.  
  
Oxana murmelte etwas, was eindeutig NICHT für Kinderohren bestimmt war und das Sarnirs Gesicht um einiges länger werden ließ.  
  
„Ist sie eine Elbe? Du bist schon ein Elb und der dort auch aber der andere nicht und bei ihr kann ich es nicht sagen..."- Borgil musterte sie kritisch.  
  
„Also jetzt reicht's aber!", knurrte Oxana, „ich weder eine Hexe noch eine...Elbe...".  
  
Ihr schauderte, denn in einer Blitzvision sah sie sich selbst mit spitzen Ohren und einem ekelhaften Honiglächeln auf einem Baum sitzen, ein weißes Gewand tragend, mit fließendem, goldenen Haar und übergroßen himmelblauen Glubschaugen, sich mit einem Eichhörnchen über die Vorkommnisse des vergangenen Zeitalters unterhaltend.  
  
Sie ging nicht, sondern schwebte, sie sprach nicht, sondern sang, und sie war permanent glücklich.  
  
Ihr wurde schlecht.  
  
„Ich bin KEINE ELBE!", rief sie entsetzt, „und jetzt hör auf mit dem dummen Gebrabbel! Wer ist dieser Mann mit dem Bart? Wo können wir ihn finden?"  
  
„Er wohnt bei den anderen Elben!", antwortete Borgil.  
  
Sarnir und Legolas, Legolas und Oxana, Oxana und Sarnir sahen einander verdattert an. Elben auf dieser Seite des Gebirges?  
  
„Mir ist schon einmal etwas von einer Schule hier in der Nähe zu Ohren gekommen, die anscheinend von Elben geführt wird...aber ich habe diesen Gerüchten bisher keinen großen Glauben geschenkt", gab Legolas zu. „Wo wohnen denn diese Elben?", fragte er den kleinen Rotschopf.  
  
„Im Elbenhaus", antwortete dieser schlicht. Oxanas Augen verengten sich. Konnten Kinder keine klaren Antworten geben oder taten sie es absichtlich, um die Erwachsenen zu ärgern?  
  
„Und wo finden wir dieses Elbenhaus?"  
  
Einige der anderen Kinder hatten sich aus ihren Verstecken hervorgewagt und beäugten die Fremdlinge neugierig.  
  
„Am Waldrand!", rief ein Mädchen mit dunklen Zöpfen und wies nach Osten, „dort hinter dem Hügel!"  
  
** **********************************************************************  
  
Borgil und seine Freunde wiesen ihnen den Weg zum Elbenhaus.  
  
Sie versuchten die Kleinen so gut wie möglich darüber auszufragen, wer denn der Mann mit dem Bart war, erfuhren aber nicht wirklich etwas, was ihnen weiterhalf.  
  
Das „Elbenhaus"lag am östlichsten Ende der Stadt. Es war umgeben von kahlen Buchen und Eichen und eine Seite grenzte direkt an den riesigen, dunklen Wald an. Eine gefährliche Lage, wenn man bedachte, dass es in diesen Wäldern von Wehrwölfen und anderem Getier wimmelte.  
  
Hinter all den Bäumen hatte man das Gebäude aus hellgrauem Stein aus der Ferne kaum gesehen, erst als sie den schmalen Kiespfad beschritten, der sich durch eine parkähnliche Anlage bis zum Eingangstor des Hauses schlängelte, erkannten sie, wie groß und prächtig das Gebäude war.  
  
Staunend standen sie vor einer kurzen, breiten Treppe, die zu einem eindrucksvollen offenen Säulengarten hinaufführte.  
  
Die Säulen waren fein gearbeitet, jede einzelne war mit steinernen Blätter- und Blütenornamenten verziert, an manchen rankte sich dunkelgrüner Efeu empor.  
  
Legolas und Oxana folgten den lärmenden Kindern die Treppe hinauf. Borgil und seine Spielgefährten schienen keine Scheu vor dem Haus und seinen Bewohnern zu haben, was sie als gutes Zeichen deuteten.  
  
Trotzdem prüfte Oxana den Sitz ihres Schwertes, als sie vor dem großen, hölzernen Eingangstor standen.  
  
Alles, was sie wussten war, dass vor zwei oder drei Tagen ein oder zwei Dutzend Männer (oder auch ein paar Frauen, Borgil war sich da nicht ganz sicher gewesen) nach Erech gekommen waren.  
  
Sie hatten wunderschöne Pferde und riesige Schwerter.  
  
Und ihr Anführer hieß Oden oder Tiden, hatte einen Bart, war etwa zwei Meter groß und hatte ebenfalls ein riesiges Schwert.  
  
„Jetzt bin ich ja gespannt, wer dieser Oden ist", grinste Legolas.  
  
„Oder Tiden", warf Oxana ein.  
  
„Oder Toden", meinte Legolas, „das war die dritte Variante, soweit ich mich erinnere..."  
  
Borgil war so freundlich, für sie anzuklopfen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurden drinnen Stimmen laut, und ein Torflügel schwang nach außen auf. Oxana und Legolas traten einen Schritt zurück. Warme Luft schlug ihnen entgegen.  
  
Zwei leichtbewaffnete Rohirrim traten aus dem Tor. Und ihnen folgte....  
  
„Estel!"Legolas lächelte erfreut.  
  
Thorongil?!? Was hatte Thorongil...Aragorn...Estel...Elessar...ach, wie auch immer- was hatte er hier zu suchen?!?  
  
„Alae Legolas! Suilad enech! [Sei Willkommen!]"  
  
Er reichte ihm die Hand, sie klopften einander äußerst männlich auf die Schultern.  
  
„Gen suilon Estel [Ich grüße dich]! Wie lange seid ihr schon hier?"  
  
„Seit drei Tagen...willst du mich nicht deiner bezaubernden Begleiterin vorstellen?"  
  
Legolas' Brauen wölbten sich.  
  
Oxana war völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen. In ihren Ohren sauste das Blut. „Aber...Thorongil!", krächzte sie heiser. Er sah aus wie damals. Sein Haar war ein wenig kürzer, doch sein Gesicht war nach wie vor unrasiert, sein Lächeln dasselbe.  
  
Aragorn legte den Kopf schräg, schien scharf nachzudenken.  
  
„Aaaahh!"Nach einer Weile lächelte er milde. „Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder! Uxana!"  
  
„OXANA", verbesserte Legolas mit seltsam verhärteter Stimme. „Ich dachte ihr beide habt euch...gut gekannt?"  
  
Oxana hörte ihn kaum. Nach all dem, was sie zusammen erlebt hatten. Nach all den Tagen- nach all den Nächten, WUSSTE ER NICHT EINMAL MEHR IHREN NAMEN!!!!!!!  
  
Sie hätte wütend werden sollen....aber ihr war zum Weinen zumute. Thorongil! Am liebsten hätte sie sich um seinen Hals geworfen, ihn geküsst, ihm gesagt, wie sehr er ihr gefehlt hatte.....  
  
Aber in Legolas' Gegenwart wollte sie solche Gefühlausbrüche nicht zulassen.  
  
Er sollte sie weiterhin für stark halten, stark und stur, wie er in Asonas Hütte gesagt hatte.  
  
„Wir haben uns sogar ziemlich gut gekannt", grinste Aragorn breit. „Nicht wahr?"Er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
Sie reagierte nicht.  
  
Momentan war sie unfähig, auch nur einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu denken. Thorongil....nach all den Jahren....die Erinnerungen an jene Zeit trafen sie nun mit unvorhergesehener Wucht und raubten ihr die Sprache.  
  
Aragorn zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Wer sind die beiden da unten?"  
  
Schweigen.  
  
„Legolas!?"  
  
Der Prinz räusperte sich. „Das ist Sarnir...du müsstest ihn noch kennen, er ist ein Teil meiner Leibgarde...und der auf dem Pferd ist Obhart."  
  
„Der Orkschlächter?"  
  
„Mhm."  
  
„Eine interessante Konstellation."  
  
„Stimmt."  
  
Schweigen.  
  
„Oh, wo bleiben meine Manieren? Kommt rein, trinkt, esst und schlaft euch aus! Die Herrin des Hauses ist zur Zeit leider auswärts beschäftigt, aber sie wird in ein, zwei Tagen zurück sein. Kommt! Erzählt uns alles, was bisher passiert ist- und ich werde dir später erklären, was wir bisher herausfinden konnten."  
  
Endlich kehrte Leben in den Elben zurück. „Woher wusstet ihr, dass wir hierher kommen würden? Und wen meinst du mit WIR?"  
  
„Vor einigen Tagen kamen zwei Rohirrim namens Bareth und Kear an den Hof zu Edoras. Sie erzählten uns eine nahezu unglaubliche Geschichte, nämlich dass es jemand auf dich abgesehen hätte und deine Verlobte entführt worden sei und sie gaben uns das hier, um ihre Glaubwürdigkeit zu unterstreichen."  
  
Er zog Legolas' schmalen Dolch unter seinem Mantel hervor.  
  
Ein grauer Mantel.  
  
Es war ein Elbenmantel. Früher hatte er noch einen normalen Mantel getragen. Einen dunkelgrünen mit vielen Flecken. Er hatte immer noch Wald und feuchter Erde gerochen. Heute roch er nach...Veilchen...Gänseblümchen......PARFUM?!  
  
Seit wann trug Thorongil Parfum auf? Und warum würdigte er sie keines Blickes?! Tat er das bloß, um seine Gefühle zu überspielen? Sicherlich hatte er bloß so getan, als würde er sie nicht kennen. Auf diese Weise wollte er ihr mitteilen, dass er erst später mit ihr reden wollte.  
  
Ja, so war es ganz sicher....  
  
„Wir folgten euren Spuren- und trafen dabei übrigens auf die Leichen von gleich drei Trollen...saubere Arbeit, alter Freund". Er grinste. Legolas' Miene blieb ausdruckslos.  
  
Aragorn blinzelte irritiert, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und fuhr fort:  
  
„Außerdem fanden wir zwei Blutjäger, die jemand an einen Stein gefesselt hatte. Sie waren bereits ziemlich verfroren und plapperten etwas von einem hinterlistigen Elben und einer rothaarigen Teufelin..."  
  
Er grinste Oxana an, ließ seinen Blick kurz über ihren Körper streichen.  
  
„...und nach einer ...eingehenden Unterhaltung"- sein Grinsen wurde breiter- „...verrieten sie uns, dass ihre Kollegen auf dem Weg nach Erech seien. Wir folgten euren Spuren soweit wir konnten, doch der Boden war aufgeweicht und wir verloren sie bald. Und so ritten wir direkt hierher und warteten auf euch."  
  
„WIR?"  
  
„Ich, ein Dutzend der stärksten Krieger Edoras' und Rohans frisch gekrönter König! Wie es der Zufall so wollte hielt ich mich nach der Krönung noch ein wenig länger in Edoras auf, darum bin ich jetzt auch hier."  
  
„THEODEN!", riefen Legolas und Oxana gleichzeitig und sahen einander grinsend an. Das war also ihr bärtiger Riese.  
  
Eine Wache half Obhart dabei, die Treppen herauf und ins Haus zu gelangen, während die andere sich um ihr Pferd kümmerte.  
  
Aragorn führte sie in das Herrschaftshaus hinein.  
  
Selbst den Elben blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen, denn das Innere des Gebäudes übertraf seine äußere Pracht noch einmal um vieles.  
  
Die Eingangshalle, die man wohl auch als Festhalle nutzte, war geradezu monströs, ganz aus weißem Marmor gemacht und von unzähligen Kerzen erhellt.  
  
Sie nahm beinahe das gesamte Erdgeschoss für sich ein und hatte zwei Eingänge- den, durch den sie gekommen waren und ein etwas kleineres Tor am gegenüberliegenden Ende.  
  
„Dort geht es zu den Trainingsplätzen und den Zimmern der Schüler", erklärte Aragorn. (A/N: Einigen wir uns auf diesen Namen ;)  
  
„Welche Art von Schule ist dies hier?", erkundigte sich Legolas und sah sich interessiert um.  
  
Zwei prächtige weiße Treppen mit goldenem Stiegengeländer wanden sich an den Rändern der Halle ins nächste Stockwerk empor.  
  
Dies war eindeutig der Baustil der Elben, auch wenn alles beinahe ZU prunkvoll war.  
  
Dieses „Haus"konnte in Größe und Pracht getrost mit Thranduils Palast konkurrieren, dachte Oxana ehrfürchtig.  
  
„Junge Menschen können hier lesen und schreiben lernen- ohne dass ihre Eltern dafür bezahlen müssten. Und später, wenn sie wollen, bildet man sie in den verschiedensten Kampfkünsten aus- Fechten, Reiten, Bogenschießen, Ringen...eine großartige Einrichtung, nicht wahr? Wäre ich König, ich würde solche Schulen im ganzen Land errichten lassen!"  
  
Legolas grinste. „Du weißt, was ich denke".  
  
-„Und du weißt, dass ich über dieses Thema ungern spreche", gab Aragorn zurück, „was wollt ihr zuerst tun? Etwas essen? Die Küche ist dort hinten, neben der Treppe"- er wies auf eine schmale Tür. Es gab übrigens nur zwei Türen, die von der riesigen Halle abzweigten.  
  
„Oder möchtet ihr euch ein wenig ausschlafen? Die Gästezimmer sind oben und werden gerade für euch gerichtet. Morgen Abend müsste die Hausherrin zurückkommen und dann geben wir ein riesiges Fest zu euren Ehren..."  
  
„...denkst du, dass ein Fest angebracht ist, in Anbetracht der Umstände?", fragte Legolas zweifelnd.  
  
„Du meinst wegen deiner Verlobten?"Aragorn nickte. „Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Wir haben bereits große Fortschritte gemacht. Wenn alles gut geht, wird sie morgen früh freigelassen."  
  
„WAS?", platzte Oxana hervor. Sie räusperte sich, senkte peinlich berührt den Kopf. „Entschuldigt bitte..."  
  
Aragorn nickte eifrig.  
  
„Jaja, wir haben einige Dinge herausgefunden, während ihr in den Wäldern herumgeirrt seid. Aber bevor wir darüber reden, sollten wir Theodens Rückkehr abwarten. Er durchforstet mit einigen Männern den Wald auf der Suche nach Blutjägern und wird erst gegen Abend zurück sein."  
  
Man führte sie auf ihre Zimmer, um Obhart kümmerte sich der hauseigene Arzt. Die Zimmer waren prächtig, wie zu erwarten gewesen.  
  
Oxana ging gedankenverloren durch ihren zugeteilten Raum, legte ihre Waffen aufs Bett und sah sich um. Vorhänge aus reiner, weißer Seide, ein Bett mit feinstem weißen Laken, weich wie eine Wolke. Überall wertvolle, geschnitzte Möbel und silberne Kerzenleuchter. Ihr Zimmer hatte sogar einen eigenen Kamin und eine Frisierkommode. Wie weiblich.  
  
Wie konnte man nur in solchem Luxus leben? Sie musste zugeben, die Verzierungen an den Wänden und an den Bettpfosten, die Ornamente der Kerzenleuchter und die bunten, geknüpften Teppiche waren schön, aber....sinnlos.  
  
Sie hatte Verschwendung und reiche, eingebildete Leute schon immer verachtet. Wie konnte sich die Herrin des Hauses es sich leisten, in solchem Reichtum zu schwelgen- besonders, wenn sie ja angeblich kein Geld von den Eltern ihrer Schüler verlangte?  
  
Und wer war diese Herrin überhaupt, von der Aragorn die ganze Zeit über gesprochen hatte?  
  
Aragorn....augenblicklich vergaß sie alles andere, als ihr sein Name in den Sinn kam.  
  
Was war los mit ihm? Unglücklich sah sie an sich hinab. Hatte sie sich tatsächlich so verändert in den letzten Jahren?  
  
Mhm...sie war etwas muskulöser geworden, und ihr Haar war kürzer als damals. Da war die eine oder andere Narbe mehr...aber ansonsten war sie doch die Alte- oder?  
  
Unsicher tastete sie über ihren Bauch, ihre Hüften. Sie hatte schon einiges zugelegt. Wie hatte sie damals ausgesehen?  
  
Sie hatte manchmal Kleider getragen...vielleicht sollte sie wieder damit anfangen.  
  
In einem der Kästen entdeckte sie eine Reihe von Gewändern, die ihr passend erschienen. Sie wählte ein dunkelrotes Kleid mit langen, weit ausgeschnittenen Ärmeln und großzügigem Dékolte, in das sie umständlich hineinschlüpfte.  
  
„Du hast auch schon mal weiblicher ausgesehen", murmelte sie ihrem Spiegelbild zu und drehte sich einige Male nach allen Seiten. Zögernd nahm sie einen Kamm und begann ihre Locken zu ordnen. Es schmerzte höllisch. Wann hatte sie zuletzt ihr Haar ordentlich ausgebürstet? Sicher vor einer Ewigkeit....  
  
Silaid hatte gut daran getan, Söldner zu werden- als Haarschneider wäre er verhungert. Ihr Haar sah furchtbar aus. Sie suchte nach einer Schere, schnipselte ein wenig auf der einen, ein wenig auf der anderen Seite ab.  
  
Am Ende reichte ihr das Haar gerade noch bis zu den Ohren.  
  
Wütend schleuderte sie die Schere auf den Frisiertisch zurück, versetzte ihm zusätzlich einen so kräftigen Fußtritt, dass er beinahe kippte und sie hastig hinzuspringen und ihn festhalten musste.  
  
Dann stieß sie einen gellenden Wutschrei aus und knallte die Türen des Kleiderschrankes lautstark zu. Kein Wunder, dass er sie nicht mehr erkannt hatte! Sie sah wirklich aus wie ein Mann! Na gut....wenn dem so war...  
  
Sie stand auf, packte ihre Armbrust und den Gürtel mit den Bolzen.  
  
Zielübungen hatten ihr bisher noch immer geholfen, sich zu beruhigen. Sie raffte ihre Kleider und rauschte die Treppe hinunter, durch die Festhalle und raus auf den Übungsplatz.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
N a c h w o r t :  
  
Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass mir Aragorn im Buch extrem unsympathisch war? Nicht? ...hehe... 


	29. von dem fürchterlichen Schwurbruch

Von dem fürchterlichen Schwurbruch  
  
V o r w o r t:  
  
@Aureliel: * gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg* --- das ist gut * tränenlach * ich denk darübernach!! ())))))) danke für deine reviews! Und das mit dem kraut/feenstaub überlasse ich vorerst eurer fantasie! @DragonSleep : Woww!!! Ich habe einen echten FAN!! * glückstränenvergieß*! Aber sei ja vorsichtig mit Schoki!! Schoki kann dein bester Freund sein, aber er kann auch zu deinem schlimmsten Feind werden ! * fingerwedel* und was machen wir mit den haaren? Wer sagt, dass eine Frau immer lange Haare haben muss? Ich will keine perfekte Mary-Sue-Gestalt erfinden- und er soll sie ja nicht ihrer haare wegen lieben! EMANZIPATION!!!!!!!!!! (ich habe kurze haare)  
  
@Ondin: „Eine Priese Sarnir für unseren faulen Autor"(wann kommt das nächste kappi von „haldirs tunika"??)  
  
@JustSarah : hast du denn gar nichts an meinen kappis auszusetzen? Was genau war denn so SUPER ? * heul * kommt schon, kritisiert mich!! ()  
  
@all the others: danke- merci- thanks !!!!!!!!!  
  
()  
  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich all jenen, denen meine Kaps ansonsten immer zu kurz sind, die sich in der Schule/im Beruf grade furchtbar langweilen und keine Lust auf gar nichts haben, all jenen die sich nun schon seit Wochen vornehmen, endlich mal an die frische Luft zu gehen und all denen, die sich furchtbar drüber ärgern, dass es so wenig Updates bei den anderen FFs gibt.  
  
Voilá: Mit Liebe geschrieben und langsam gereift- frisch, saftig, fertig- dieses Kapitel (  
  
***********************************************************  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
When my insides are wrecked with anxiety  
  
You have the touch that will quiet me  
  
You lift my spirit  
  
You melt the ice  
  
When I need inspiration  
  
When I need advice  
  
(aus: "I turn to you" von Mel C.)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Ein kreisrunder Übungsplatz, noch feucht von den tagelangen Regenschauern.  
  
Die Schüler hatten die Blätter der mächtigen alten Buchen, die den Platz umgaben, schon lange beiseite geschafft- ihnen war der Platz beinahe heilig, denn auf ihm lernten sie mit Pfeil und Bogen umzugehen, fochten und rangen sie.  
  
Es waren nur noch zwei, allerhöchstens drei Stunden bis Sonnenuntergang hin, die zukünftigen Krieger und Gelehrten des Landes tummelten sich nun auf dem großen Platz , traten mit dem Schwert gegeneinander an oder unterstützten die jeweiligen Duellierenden mit ihren Zurufen.  
  
Unter ihnen stand eine richtige Rarität in diesen Gemäuern - eine Frau.  
  
Sie trug ein blutrotes Kleid, hatte feuriges Haar und strahlendblauen Augen.  
  
In ihren Händen hielt sie eine kleine Armbrust, auf die sie geschickt Bolzen um Bolzen auflegte und abschoss.  
  
Etwa dreißig Schritte vor ihr ragte ein geschälter Baumstamm aus der Erde, auf dem drei aus Stroh geflochtene, runde Zielscheiben hingen. Ihr äußerer Rand war schwarz hervorgehoben, das Zentrum durch einen Kreis aus roter Farbe gekennzeichnet.  
  
Zum unzähligsten Male schoss sie einen Bolzen. Er traf- wie die vielen Male zuvor- ins Rote.  
  
Doch der erfolgreiche Schuss entlockte der jungen Frau nicht einmal ein Lächeln. Ihr blasses Gesicht blieb konzentriert und angespannt.  
  
Ein dünner Schweißfilm lag auf ihrer Stirn.  
  
Ihre Bolzen waren verbraucht. Sie wusste nicht, zum wievielten Male sie nun zu den Zielscheiben hinging und ihre verschossene Munition herauszog. Die Bolzen hatten die für Pfeile gedachten Scheiben ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, eine von den dreien drohte, in zwei Teile zu zerbrechen.  
  
Oxana kümmerte sich nicht darum. Mühsam riss sie einen Bolzen nach dem anderen aus dem harten Stroh.  
  
Einige Schüler saßen, sich leise unterhaltend, auf steinernen Bänken am Rande des Feldes und beobachteten die Fremde neugierig. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie von dieser Frau halten sollten- aber sie konnte verdammt gut schießen.  
  
Sorgfältig schob Oxana die Bolzen in ihren Gürtel zurück, richtete die Zielscheiben, nahm erneut Aufstellung.  
  
Es tat gut, sich nur auf diese eine Sache zu konzentrieren und den Rest der Welt zu vergessen- zumindest für kurze Zeit.  
  
Sie legte auf, visierte an, schoss, traf, legte auf, schoss....  
  
„Sag, bekommst du nicht langsam einen Krampf im Arm?"  
  
Sie hatte zwar bemerkt, wie Sarnir auf den Platz gekommen war, hatte ihn aber noch keines Blickes gewürdigt. Der Elb trat hinter sie, sah ihr einen Weile bei ihren Übungen zu.  
  
„Du solltest aufhören, dir andauernd Sorgen um mich zu machen", murmelte sie, während sie konzentriert den roten Punkt anvisierte. Sie schoss, traf exakt in die Mitte.  
  
„Ich komme leider nicht gegen meine Natur an", grinste Sarnir, „meine Aufgabe ist es nun einmal, Leben zu schützen und Wunden zu heilen- so wie es wohl deine ist, dich immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."  
  
Sie grinste. „Und bisher bin ich noch jeder brenzligen Situation heil entronnen."  
  
„Du hast Recht", gab der dunkelhaarige Elb zu, „die Valar scheinen dir gnädig gestimmt zu sein..."  
  
„So bezeichnest du also Legolas und dich?", fragte sie scherzhaft und ließ die Armbrust sinken.  
  
Dann drehte sie sich um und musterte ihn kurz.  
  
Er hatte sich umgezogen, trug nun eine einfache Tunika in einer dunkelroter und schwarzer Farbe - dies mussten wohl die Farben dieses Hauses sein, vermutete Oxana- auch viele der Schüler waren in diesen Farben gekleidet. Eine seltsam dunkle, schwermütige Farbe, fand sie.  
  
Sie lächelte. „Das steht dir ausgezeichnet".  
  
„Dasselbe gilt für dich", antwortete Sarnir, verschmilzt grinsend.  
  
„Heuchler!". Trotzdem musste sie lachen. „Sag schon, was willst du- oder warum schmeichelst du dich dermaßen bei mir ein?"  
  
Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Das müsstest du doch wissen..."- mit schelmisch funkelnden Augen ließ er seinen Blick langsam ihren Körper hinab gleiten.  
  
„Du bist dir schon darüber im Klaren, dass ich eine Armbrust in den Händen halte?"  
  
„Sie ist nicht geladen".  
  
„Das wird sie aber gleich sein wenn du so weitermachst", grinste sie und strich wie nebenbei über einen der Bolzen an ihrem Gürtel.  
  
„Warum bist du nur so gemein?", tat Sarnir gekränkt, „ich habe doch bloß versucht, nett zu dir zu sein!"  
  
„Eben darum", gab sie zurück, „ich kann falsche Komplimente nicht ausstehen."  
  
„Ich würde es nie wagen, dich anzulügen, Narmî*"  
  
Sie grinste. Sarnir war wirklich ein Meister der Worte und wusste genau, was er sagen musste, um sie sanfter zu stimmen.  
  
„Weißt du schon mehr über die Hausherrin? Mich würde ihre Geschichte interessieren...", fragte sie und sah sich bedeutend um.  
  
Selbst die flachen, gemauerten Gebäude und den Übungsplatz, in denen die Schüler untergebracht waren, waren kaum weniger prächtig ausgestattet wie das Hauptgebäude selbst.  
  
Und hinter dem Torbogen, durch den man den Platz verlassen und in die umliegenden Gärten gelangen konnte, standen Stallungen voller prächtiger Pferde- und es waren nicht bloß die der Rohirrim und der anderen Gäste.  
  
„Ihr Name ist Nimbrethil, die Städter nennen sie die Lehrerin. Sie und die Ihrigen siedeln schon seit Jahrhunderten an diesem Ort, die Schule gibt es schon so lange, dass selbst die Ältesten nicht genau wissen, wann genau und wie sie entstand. Doch es heißt, Nimbrethil und ihre Kinder würden das Erbe der Elben an die Menschen weitergeben, damit etwas von uns in Mittelerde zurückbleibt, wenn es an der Zeit ist, zu gehen. "  
  
„Ein nettes Märchen", lächelte Oxana und knetete gedankenverloren ihren Nacken, „und was hältst du davon?"  
  
Sarnir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ob Märchen oder nicht, wir wurden freundlich empfangen und aufgenommen- und haben somit keinen Grund, ihr nicht zu trauen."  
  
„Deine Worte klingen nicht allzu überzeugt", bemerkte Oxana.  
  
Sarnir sah sich um, hob erneut die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Etwas gefällt mir nicht an diesem Haus- oder vielleicht ist es ja gerade das- es gefällt mir zu sehr. Eine Familie, die sich ein solches Haus leisten kann und eine solch ungewöhnliche Schule betreibt, müsste mir eigentlich bekannt sein..."  
  
Er legte den Kopf schräg. „Bist du etwa verspannt?"  
  
Sie nickte widerstrebend. „Ich sollte ein heißes Bad nehmen".  
  
Sarnir schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm mit. Ich habe eine bessere Idee."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
„Sarnir, du hast begnadete Hände. Du solltest aufhören, andere zu heilen und dich stattdessen ganz in meine Dienste stellen..."  
  
Sie fühlte sich herrlich.  
  
Zum ersten Mal hatte sie einen Schimmer davon, wie reiche Leute wohl leben mussten und beneidete sie dafür unendlich.  
  
Vollkommen geschafft lag sie auf dem dicken Teppich in ihrem Zimmer. Die Arme lagen eng am Körper an, den Kopf hatte sie in ein weiches Kissen vergraben und so genoss die absolut wohltuendste, professionellste, beste Massage, die sie je gehabt hatte.  
  
„Du weißt, dass mir das ein Vergnügen wäre, Narmî", hörte sie Sarnir scherzend sagen und lächelte müde.  
  
Zwar hatte er sie dazu überredet, ihr Kleid auszuziehen und den Rücken freizumachen, doch wusste sie, dass er nichts wagen würde.  
  
Nicht zuletzt weil sie ihn dafür wohl erdolcht hätte.  
  
Sie gähnte, ließ weiter widerstandslos die unbekannten Massagegriffe über sich ergehen und seufzte manchmal schwach, wenn die Hände des Elben eine besonders hartnäckige Verspannung lösten.  
  
„Warum trägst du eigentlich immer diese Armschoner?", wollte der Elb wissen.  
  
„Gewohnheit. Wo waren wir?", murmelte sie geschafft.  
  
„Du wolltest mehr über die Noldor wissen", grinste Sarnir. Er hatte, auf ihren Wunsch hin, begonnen, sie über die Kulturen der Elben aufzuklären.  
  
Oxana fand, dass eine Schule der passende Ort war, um ihre fehlenden Kenntnisse über diese Kultur nachzuholen. Bisher hatte sie sich nie sonderlich für das Volk der Erstgeborenen interessiert, nur als kleines Kind hatte sie manchmal alte Bücher über sie gelesen.  
  
Und außerdem hatte sie es satt, sich ungebildet gegenüber all den Königen und Prinzen in diesem Haus vorkommen zu müssen.  
  
„Die Noldor sind die Tiefelben, und Finwe führte sie nach Westen, wo sie lange in Valmar lebten, und von all den Valar verehrten sie Aule am meisten, denn er lehrte ihnen von den Schätzen der Erde und wie sie damit umzugehen hatten.  
  
Sie waren die Geschicktesten unter den Elben, und Feanor, Finwes Sohn, war der Größte und Berühmteste unter ihnen.  
  
Er hat die drei Silmaril geschaffen, und in ihnen fasste er das Licht der beiden großen Bäume, Telperion, den man auch Silpion oder Ninquelóte oder anders nennt, und Laurelin, oder Malindala und Culúrien geheißen, die damals in Valinor wuchsen."  
  
Oxana überlegte angestrengt, was ihr schwer fiel, denn sie war dem Schlaf bereits nahe, und draußen vor den Fenster dunkelte es bereits.  
  
„...Feanor...man sagte ihm ein helles Feuer nach, das in seinem Inneren loderte....später wurde er doch aus Valinor verbannt, weil er...die Silmaril nicht hergeben wollte oder so ähnlich..."  
  
Sarnir erklärte: „Sein Herz war an diese seine Werke gebunden und er kündigte seinen Tod an, wenn sie zerstört werden würden. Denn man wollte sie Silmaril aufbrechen, und Yavanna, die Erdherrin hätte mit dem darin enthaltenen Licht ihre beiden Bäume womöglich wieder aufblühen lassen können, nachdem sie von Ungoliath ganz ausgesaugt worden waren."  
  
„Und Ungoliath war eine...Spinne..."  
  
„Nein, sie hatte bloß die Gestalt einer Spinne angenommen", verbesserte Sarnir, „doch WAS sie wirklich war, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es heißt, sie war einst eine Dienerin Morgoths, doch wurde sie gierig und es lüstete ihr nach Macht und so floh sie ins dunkle Avathar, um sich vor Oromes Jägern zu verbergen".  
  
„....Orome- den kenne ich!", grinste Oxana freudig. „Der große Jäger, der Gemahl Vánas und einer der Valar."  
  
Rawen hatte ihr viel von Orome und dessen Heldentaten erzählt, denn die Elbe war selbst Jägerin und eine große Verehrerin dieses Vala.  
  
„Er beschützte die Kinder Illúvatars vor den dunklen Gestalten Morgoths. Sein Pferd hieß Nahar und war weiß am Tag und silbern in der Nacht, seine Hufe waren wie von Gold..."  
  
„Aus! Stop! Halt!"  
  
Oxana stöhnte entnervt. „Das ist anstrengend! Ich wollte von dir zwar mehr über Elben erfahren, aber nicht alles auf einmal! Mir schwirrt der Kopf vor all diesen Namen!"  
  
„Wir haben noch nicht einmal die Hälfte dessen durchgenommen, was du wissen solltest! Und was wir bisher besprochen haben, war bloß oberflächlich. Und wenn dir jetzt schon die Namen im Kopf schwirren, dann sollte ich dir besser nicht von den sieben Söhnen Feanors erzählen...."  
  
„Ihr Elben und eure Stammbäume", grunzte Oxana faul in ihr Kissen, „wie kann man nur soviel Wert auf die Namen von Toten legen?"  
  
„Ein jeder von ihnen hat es verdient, dass man sich seiner und seiner Taten erinnert", entgegnete Sarnir ernst, „und ohne sie würde Mittelerde nicht das sein, was es jetzt ist- wer weiß, vielleicht würde es uns alle gar nicht geben- dich eingeschlossen..."  
  
„Schon gut, schon gut", murrte Oxana, „ich bin zu schwach, um mich auf eine Debatte dieser Größenordnung einzulassen. Gib es zu, du bist ein Magier, denn im Moment würde ich nicht einmal aufstehen wollen, wenn Manwe selbst an die Tür klopfte".  
  
Sarnir lachte leise.  
  
Sie mochte diesen weichen, wohlklingenden Laut.  
  
Mühsam drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite, beobachtete das Feuer im Kamin, welches neben einigen brennenden Kerzen auf dem Boden die einzige Lichtquelle in ihrem halbdunklen Zimmer war.  
  
Dann sah sie zu Sarnir auf, der konzentriert ihre verspannten Nackenmuskeln massierte, und beobachtete ihn lange. Schließlich ließ der Elb seine Arme sinken und sah sie fragend an.  
  
„Woran denkst du, Narmî?"  
  
Sie zog das Oberteil ihres Unterkleides wieder hoch, lächelte verschmilzt, als Sarnir hastig den Kopf wandte.  
  
Dann drehte sie sich auf den Rücken.  
  
„In all den vergangen Jahren achtete ich nie besonders auf die Gefühle anderer", begann sie mit gedämpfter Stimme und beobachtete die tanzenden Schatten an der Decke.  
  
Was für eine Aussage!  
  
Sie zögerte fort zu fahren, denn es war ein Einblick in ihr Herzen, den sie ihm damit erlauben würde.  
  
„Diese Reise hat mich verändert, mehr als du ahnst. Auch wenn es oft nicht so scheint und ich es nicht wollte, so habe ich euch doch alle drei ins Herz geschlossen. Was immer ich auch sagte oder tat, um euch zu kränken, es tut mir Leid."  
  
Sie schwiegen beide für einige Sekunden.  
  
Dann sagte Sarnir plötzlich, in einem fast widerstrebenden Tonfall: „Was ich in Asonas Hütte zu dir gesagt habe, war nicht richtig. Es gibt immer einen Weg, auf dem man zusammenfinden kann. Auch du und Legolas. Wenn es euer Schicksal ist, wenn ihr euch wahrhaftig liebt, dann habe ich nicht das Recht, mich dazwischen zu drängen."  
  
Viel Trauer lag in seinen Worten, aber sie waren ehrlich gemeint und sie wusste nun, dass er zu ihr stehen würde, egal, für wen sie sich entscheiden würde.  
  
Ja, sie empfand etwas für Legolas.  
  
Und in diesem Moment wünschte sie sich, sie hätte solche Gefühle auch Sarnir gegenüber gehabt.  
  
Sie verstand die Welt und sich selbst nicht mehr- wie konnte es nur sein, dass sie diesem in jeder Hinsicht vollkommenen Wesen nicht die Liebe entgegenbrachte, die es sich von ihr ersehnte?  
  
„Du kannst dir nicht aussuchen, wen du liebst- nur für wen du dich entscheidest", lächelte Sarnir traurig und ihr Herz füllte sich mit einem Male mit Mitleid.  
  
Sie richtete sich auf, nahm seine Hand. „Ich danke dir".  
  
„Danke mir nicht- denn noch ist nichts entschieden, und ich will dich nach wie vor nicht aufgeben."  
  
Sie grinste.  
  
Und plötzlich sahen sie einander in die Augen und zum ersten Mal glaubte sie, ihn wirklich zu sehen. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, beugte sie sich nach vor und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Sarnir zuckte leicht zusammen, dann spürte sie, wie er lächelte, als er ihren Kuss zärtlich erwiderte.  
  
In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
Oxana sah auf und rief : „Herein!"und- als hätte irgendeine höhere Macht sich mit ihnen einen Scherz erlauben wollen- herein trat ein fröhlicher Legolas.  
  
„Alae! Théoden ist endlich hier! Wir..."-  
  
Er erstarrte als er sie sah, halbnackt, das Gesicht noch nahe an Sarnirs'.  
  
Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht gefror.  
  
Oxana sog scharf Luft ein, fluchte leise, sprang hastig auf, auch Sarnir tat es ihr gleich. Sie trug nur ihr Untergewand, und das war noch nicht Mal ganz zugeknöpft.  
  
Vermutlich verloren ihre Worte: „Warte- es ist nicht so, wie du denkst" dadurch irgendwie an Wirksamkeit.  
  
„Ach, wie ist es denn sonst!?", schnappte Legolas. Sein Gesicht war wie Stein, in seinen Augen loderte ein eifersüchtiges Feuer.  
  
„Er hat mich bloß ein bisschen massiert und mir Unterricht erteilt..."  
  
„Ach, bitte, erspar mir die Einzelheiten!", fiel ihr der Prinz wütend ins Wort und fixierte Sarnir.  
  
Lange starrte er ihn an, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Das ist dir also unsere Freundschaft wehrt!"zischte er zornig, drehte sich um und polterte wieder nach draußen.  
  
„Was...?!"Oxana schnappte empört Luft, lief ihm ein paar Schritte nach. „Ich muss mich doch nicht vor dir rechtfertigen!! Hörst du?! Bleib stehen!!"  
  
Oxana rannte zur Tür hin und trat auf den Gang hinaus, doch er rauschte bereits die Treppe hinunter und wäre vermutlich nicht einmal stehen geblieben, hätte sie mit der Armbrust auf ihn gezielt.  
  
Massenhaft Flüche ausstoßend kehrte sie in ihr Zimmer zurück. Ein völlig zerknirschter Sarnir stand dort und zog sich seine Schuhe an.  
  
„Ich rede mit ihm", meinte er entschlossen.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ein fieser Gedanke wuchs in ihrem Kopf heran.  
  
„Nein. Ich werde das tun- später. Doch ich habe nicht vor, ihn für etwas um Verzeihung zu bitten, was ich nicht getan habe- und was ich darüber hinaus hätte tun dürfen!! Er soll ruhig noch eine Zeit lang das glauben, was er sich einbildet. Ich möchte wissen, wie er reagiert."  
  
„Du kannst richtig gemein sein, weißt du das?", grinste der dunkelhaarige Elb und hielt ihr die Tür auf.  
  
Sie lächelte. „Das ist sozusagen meine Berufung".  
  
******************** *********************************  
  
Borgil hatte maßlos übertrieben. Théoden war weder besonders kräftig noch beeindruckend und sein Schwert wie sein Körper hatten ganz normale Größe.  
  
Er war wesentlich jünger als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Oxanas Vater hatte zwar unter seinem Vater gedient, sie selbst aber hatte weder Thengel noch dessen Sohn kennen gelernt.  
  
Bloß an Morwen, Théodens Mutter, eine wunderschöne Frau mit auffallend dunklem Haar konnte sie sich noch erinnern.  
  
Théoden war etwa so alt wie ihr Bruder Rion gewesen wäre, hätte er noch gelebt. Sein Haar war dunkelblond und reichte ihm bis an die Schultern, seine Augen waren graublau und leuchteten sanft.  
  
Er hatte ein freundliches und friedliches Wesen und strahlte trotz seines geringen Alters bereits viel Klugheit und Selbstsicherheit aus- er hatte all das an sich, was man von einem König erwartete.  
  
Nur körperlich war er ein wenig benachteiligt- er war etwas klein.  
  
Aragorn stellte sie dem jungen König vor, der ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte und ihre Hand küsste- und ihr damit augenblicklich sehr sympathisch wurde.  
  
Sie aßen zusammen zu Abend, und zwar in der Küche, die sich gleichzeitig als großer Speisesaal erwies.  
  
Die Diener des Hauses tischten schweigend einen Gang nach dem anderen auf, es gab feine Rindersuppe mit Kräutern als Vorspeise, gehackte Leber mit Kartoffeln und undefinierbarer, aber wohlschmeckender gelber Soße als Hauptgang und süßen Kuchen mit duftendem Wein als Nachspeise.  
  
Wer auch immer die Herren dieses Hauses waren- sie verstanden es, gut zu leben und zu speisen.  
  
Die ganze Zeit über versuchte sie, Legolas Blick zu fangen, doch er wich ihr geschickt aus und tat so, als wäre nichts passiert. Nur sie merkte seine Wut und seine Enttäuschung über sie.  
  
Nach dem Essen ging sie gemeinsam mit Sarnir in die Bibliothek, wo sich alle versammelten.  
  
Doch zuvor versuchte sie noch, ein paar Worte mit den Dienern zu wechseln, die sich um ihr Geschirr kümmerten. Allerdings weitgehende erfolglos.  
  
Entweder sie mochten Fremde nicht besonders oder man hatte ihnen verboten, mehr als unbedingt nötig über das Haus und seine Geschichte preiszugeben.  
  
Die Bibliothek war riesig, nahm zwei Stockwerke ein und übertraf wohl den gesamten Rest des Gebäudes mitsamt all den Stallungen und Einrichtungsgegenständen an Wert.  
  
Während man noch auf den Hauptmann Théodens Männer wartete, sah sich Oxana in der Bibliothek um und entdeckte ihre fast vergessene Liebe zu Büchern und alten Schriften wieder.  
  
Da gab es Kopien des Aldudénie, des einzigen Buches der Eldar, in dem sie bereits früher schon einmal gelesen hatte und andere Bücher die sie kannte- aber noch viele, viele mehr, von denen sie bisher noch nicht einmal gehört hatte.  
  
Der Raum war rund und glich einer langen Röhre, die sich durch zwei Stockwerke zog. Im Zentrum standen einige riesige Schreibtische mit großen, gepolsterten Sesseln- um sie herum wuchsen Bücherregale aus Holz oder Stein an den Wänden empor. Dazwischen gab es hin und wieder hohe und schmale Fenster ohne Vorhänge, durch die kalte Nachtluft wehte.  
  
Eine steinerne Treppe schlang sich in das nächste Stockwerk, in das man von unten sehen konnte, denn es gab keine Decke, bloß einen Balkon entlang der Wände, auf dem die restlichen Bücherregale standen.  
  
„Herrlich", murmelte sie, „was hätte ich als Kind dafür gegeben, in so eine Schule gehen zu dürfen."Nicht einmal in Edoras gab es eine Bibliothek dieser Größe.  
  
Auch Sarnir, Obhart und Legolas waren sprachlos.  
  
„Nimbrethil ist eine große Gelehrte", sagte Théoden, „und eine der schönsten Frauen, die ich bisher gesehen habe. Es ist mir unbegreiflich, warum ich nie zuvor von ihr gehört hatte!"  
  
„Ich habe von diesem Haus gewusst, bevor ich hierher kam", eröffnete ihnen Aragorn, „doch hatte ich es viel kleiner in Erinnerung. Auch ich kann nur staunen über seine große Pracht."  
  
Da öffnete sich die Tür und der Hauptmann der Rohirrim trat ein und die Besprechung konnte beginnen.  
  
Sie haben, so erklärte ihnen Théoden in wenigen, kurzen Worten, Blutjäger gefunden, die ihnen den Ort verraten hatten, an dem Nîthiel gefangen gehalten wurde.  
  
Es war eine Höhle auf der anderen Seite des Berges gewesen, doch man lauerte sie dort auf und das ganze hatte sich als Hinterhalt erwiesen. Allerdings gelang es ihnen, ihren Anführer gefangen zu nehmen, womit die Blutjäger nicht gerechnet hatten.  
  
Sie hatten darauf die Freigabe von Nîthiel verlangt, denn erst, wenn sie die Prinzessin in Sicherheit wussten, würden sie den Söldnerhauptmann wieder freigeben.  
  
„Morgen früh findet der Austausch in den Wäldern statt", schloss Théoden und ließ sich zufrieden lächelnd in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken. „Wie du siehst Legolas, waren wir nicht untätig während eurer Abwesenheit."  
  
Der Elbenprinz nickte, doch schienen diese doch so guten Nachrichten ihn eher nachdenklich zu stimmen.  
  
„Wer ist dieser Hauptmann und wo haltet ihr ihn gefangen?", fragte er, und sprach damit genau das aus, was Oxana brennend interessierte. Denn der Anführer der Söldner war, soweit sie wusste, Rawen.  
  
Doch die Worte des jungen Königs wiesen weder darauf hin, dass es sich bei dem Gefangenen um eine Frau, noch um einen Elben handelte, und ihr Misstrauen war daher gewachsen.  
  
Théoden und Aragorn führten sie daraufhin in die Keller des Elbenhauses, in denen sich ein paar robuste, saubere und größtenteils leere Kerkerzellen befanden.  
  
Oxana schauderte, auch wenn diese Verließe hier klein waren und es weder übel roch noch besonders kalt war.  
  
Wacker folgte sie trotzdem den Männern zu einer Zelle hin, vor der eine Wache saß und gelangweilt mit ihrem Speer am Boden kratzte.  
  
„Öffne die Zelle!", befahl Théoden und der Mann sperrte hastig die hölzerne Tür mit dem kleinen Gitterfenster auf.  
  
Im dunklen Inneren der Zelle kauerte ein schmächtiger Mann mit dunklem Haar und grauen Augenringen in einer Ecke.  
  
Er trug einen breiten Verband um die Brust. Als sie eintraten zog er den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und begann leise zu klagen.  
  
Oxana musterte ihn mitleidslos. Sie kannte den Mann nicht, und sie wusste, dass er kein Hauptmann unter den Blutjägern war, denn als solcher hätte er sich anders verhalten.  
  
Diese knochige Witzfigur war vermutlich nicht einmal besonders klug.  
  
„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte Legolas.  
  
Der Mann murmelte etwas Unverständliches, hob nicht einmal den Kopf. Da wurde der Prinz plötzlich zornig, trat auf ihn zu und riss ihm am Kragen seines schmutzigen Hemdes in die Höhe.  
  
„WIE HEISST DU?!", donnerte er, und nicht nur Oxana zuckte erschrocken zusammen über die Schärfe in seiner Stimme.  
  
„Tinfing, Herr!", wimmerte der Mann, der fast noch ein Knabe war, wie Oxana erschüttert feststellte.  
  
„Und du bist der Anführer der Blutjäger, Tinfing?"  
  
Er presste den Mann gegen die harte Mauer, und hob ihn an, sodass dessen Füße den Boden kaum mehr berührten.  
  
„Sei nicht zu grob zu ihm", meinte da Aragorn, „du siehst doch, dass er geschwächt ist von seiner Wunde."  
  
Doch Legolas schien ihn nicht zu hören, sondern schüttelte Tinfing am Kragen und schrie ihm weiter ins Gesicht. Oxana konnte ihn gut verstehen. Sie hätte an seiner Stelle nicht anders gehandelt.  
  
„LÜG MICH NICHT AN!", herrschte Legolas ihn an. Tinfing zuckte unter jedem seiner Worte zusammen wie ein geprügelter Hund und begann auf einmal leise zu weinen.  
  
„Ich....ich.."- „Bist du der Anführer dieser Bande oder nicht?! Ich warne dich, wenn du lügst, soll der Zorn der Götter über dich hereinbrechen!"  
  
Ein wenig übertrieben, fand Oxana, doch aus dem Mund eines Elben schien diese drohenden Worte auf Tinfing große Wirkung zu haben.  
  
Er schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht und begann schluchzend zu gestehen: „Vergebt mir, Herr Elb! Ich bin nur ein kleiner Dieb, der nichts mit alledem hier zu tun haben wollte! Aber sie haben mir Gold versprochen, viel Gold..."  
  
„Wer?! Wo sind sie? Wer waren sie??"  
  
„Ich kannte ihre Namen nicht- sie trugen Masken und hielten mich im Wald auf..."  
  
Legolas ließ ihn los und drehte sich um. „Wenn das der Anführer der Blutjäger sein soll, dann bin ich ein Ork", grunzte er und verließ wutschnaubend den Kerker.  
  
Théoden und der blonde Hauptmann folgten ihm mit zerknirschten Gesichtern.  
  
„Er scheint ein wenig unter Stress zu stehen, in letzter Zeit", murmelte Obhart verdattert.  
  
„Das würdest du auch, wenn deine Verlobte von Blutjägern entführt würde", gab Aragorn sarkastisch zurück  
  
Sarnir und Oxana sahen einander vielsagend an, bevor sie den anderen folgten.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
„Das könnt ihr doch nicht tun!", regte Oxana sich auf, „ihr werdet ihnen in die Falle gehen!"  
  
„Das wissen wir auch selbst, danke", knurrte Legolas und begann mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seine Nasenwurzel zu massieren.  
  
Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und in der Bibliothek war es inzwischen so kalt, dass der Atem vor ihren Mündern zu kleinen Wölkchen gefror.  
  
Obhart war zu Bett gegangen, ihm hatte seine Wunde wieder zu schaffen gemacht. Nur die beiden Elben, Aragorn und Théoden waren nun noch wach und zerbrachen sich die Köpfe darüber, was am nächsten Morgen geschehen sollte.  
  
„Dann belassen wir es also bei dem, was wir ursprünglich vorhatten", murmelte Théoden zusammenfassend.  
  
Die Männer waren zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass dies womöglich ihre letzte Chance war, die Prinzessin lebend aus den Klauen der Blutjäger zu retten.  
  
Närrisch, dachte Oxana aufgebracht, sie wäre im Elbenhaus geblieben, wo ihnen keine Gefahr drohte und hätte versucht, die Blutjäger unauffällig auszukundschaften, um herauszufinden, mit wie vielen Gegnern sie zu rechnen hatten.  
  
Erst dann wäre ein Angriff für sie in Frage gekommen.  
  
Aber es lag wohl an Aragorn und Théoden, dass ihre Meinung hier nicht allzu viel galt. Die beiden kannten sie nicht und nahmen sie nicht ernst. Und zusätzlich wollten die Männer, im Gegensatz zu ihr, Nîthiel um jeden Preis befreien.  
  
All der Aufwand und die Probleme für diese dumme Gans, dachte sie insgeheim wütend.  
  
„Wir werden unsere Leute mitnehmen und einige der besten Schüler dieses Hauses zusätzlich", legte Legolas fest, dessen Wort man große Bedeutung beimaß- schließlich ging es hier um SEINE Verlobte.  
  
Die anderen drei murmelten zustimmend, bloß Oxana explodierte erneut: „Denkt ihr denn, die wissen nicht, wie viele ihr seid ?! Die haben sich doch schon längst auf euch eingestellt- die wissen genau, mit wem sie es zu tun haben!"  
  
„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?", fragte Théoden interessiert und musterte sie kritisch.  
  
„Weil wir nun einmal so verfahren!", platzte es aus ihr heraus.  
  
Oh nein.  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Zunge.  
  
Legolas' ließ sein Gesicht in seine Hände rutschen und raufte sich die Haare.  
  
„Was soll das heißen?", bohrte der junge König nach und Misstrauen flammte in seinem Blick auf.  
  
„Nichts, ich habe mich bloß versprochen, vergesst es..."- „Lass es sein", unterbrach sie Legolas müde. „Sie sollen die Wahrheit erfahren. Besser jetzt als zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt."  
  
*** *******************************************************  
  
„Damit erklärt sich dann vieles", murmelte Sarnir tonlos.  
  
Oxana nahm die Armschiene vom Tisch, legte sie wieder an. Sie hatten ihre Tätowierung gesehen- nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.  
  
Sie wussten alle, wer sie wirklich war.  
  
Aragorns Augen drohten aus ihren Höhlen zu quellen. „Eine Blutjägerin...", krächzte er (zum siebten Mal, wenn sie richtig mitgezählt hatte), „wie kam es dazu? Wann? Warum?"  
  
Sie blickte ihn schräg an. „Nachdem unsere Wege sich getrennt hatten. Ich musste meine Wut über unsere Trennung irgendwie loswerden", gab sie bissig zurück.  
  
Aragorn senkte bestürzt den Blick, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Sarkasmus in ihrer Aussage begriffen oder sie führ wahr hingenommen hatte.  
  
Sie sah Sarnir an, betete, was er eben gehört hatte, würde ihrer Freundschaft nicht schaden. Er lächelte, doch es wirkte ein wenig aufgesetzt- sie wusste, dass er erst noch verdauen musste, was er da gerade über sie erfahren hatte.  
  
„Etwas besseres hätte uns nicht passieren können", murmelte Théoden und brach damit ein langes Schweigen von seiner Seite.  
  
Er musterte sie, doch dieses Mal auf eine andere Weise, als wäre sie irgendeine Geheimwaffe, deren Handhabung er in diesem Moment begriff.  
  
„Ihr kennt den Feind und seine List, denn Ihr seid...wart... selber eine von ihnen. Wenn Legolas es tut, dann will auch ich Euch trauen."  
  
Nachdenklich strich er über seinen kurzen Bart. „So sprecht! Was schlagt Ihr vor, was morgen früh zu tun ist?"  
  
Nun, ein Gutes hatte es doch, dass sie nun mit offenen Karten spielte- Mann lauschte jetzt voller Ernst ihren Worten.  
  
Sie brachte ihren Vorschlag vor, den, die Blutjäger am Morgen am besten nicht zu treffen und stattdessen ihr Lager ausfindig zu machen.  
  
Doch am Ende ihrer Ausführungen schüttelte nicht nur Théoden den Kopf, sondern auch Aragorn und die anderen.  
  
„Unser oberstes Ziel ist es, die Prinzessin zu retten- dann erst suchen wir nach den Drahtziehern. Und vielleicht bietet sich morgen die einzige Gelegenheit dazu. Wir dürfen sie nicht ungenutzt lassen, auch wenn wir Gefahr laufen, ihnen zahlenmäßig unterlegen zu sein."  
  
„Was hieße, dass wir womöglich alle sterben", beendete Oxana kühl. „Seid Ihr wirklich gewillt, ein solches Risiko einzugehen wegen dieser....Frau?"  
  
„Diese FRAU ist meine Verlobte", brachte sich Legolas ruhig ein. „Auch wenn du sie nicht magst, ich liebe sie."  
  
In Oxanas Augen blitzte es zornig auf. Sie lieben?? Am liebsten hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht schreien wollen, dass er endlich aufhören sollte, sich etwas vorzumachen. Er liebte diese Frau doch nicht! Sie passte nicht zu ihm! Er brauchte....VERDIENTE...etwas besseres als diese intrigante, hochnäsige Schminkschatulle! „Und du meinst, eine ehemalige Mörderin wäre ein passender Ersatz?", flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, doch sie ignorierte sie.  
  
„Gut. Du hast Recht. Sie ist DEINE Zukünftige. Also darfst du sie ganz alleine retten, niemand stellt sich dir in den Weg- schon gar nicht ich! Seht zu, wie ihr alleine zurecht kommt- ich habe nicht vor, den Heldentod für diese Hexe zu sterben!"  
  
„Niemand zwingt dich mitzugehen", entgegnete Legolas in gleichgültigem Ton.  
  
„Na, dann ist es ja gut! Dann ist meine Anwesenheit hier nicht mehr länger von Nöten!", rief sie zornig, drehte sich um und stapfte zur Tür hin.  
  
Schon hatte sie die Hand auf die Klinke gelegt, da hielt sie plötzlich inne und drehte sich um.  
  
„So ist das also!", zischte sie leise, ließ die Hand sinken. „Ich soll hier bleiben, in Sicherheit, damit mir nichts geschieht! Ich muss zugeben- beinahe wäre ich darauf reingefallen! "  
  
Sie ging zurück, stieß mit einem Finger gegen die Brust des Elben.  
  
Sie war sich darüber bewusst, dass dies hier eine Sache zwischen Legolas und ihr war, und auch spürte sie die Befremdung der anderen über ihr Verhalten.  
  
Dennoch fuhr sie fort: „Glaubst du, ich hätte deine Spielchen nicht schon längst durchschaut?! Natürlich komme ich morgen mit! Und glaube nicht, dass du mich davon abhalten kannst!!"  
  
Und damit verließ sie die Bibliothek, ihr Kleid blähte sich wie eine rote Wolke hinter ihr auf, und innerlich brodelte sie noch vor Wut.  
  
Legolas starrte die Tür an, dass man fürchtete, sie würde jeden Moment in Flammen aufgehen, wirbelte herum und trat kräftig gegen das Tischbein.  
  
Sarnir verzog wie unter Schmerzen sein Gesicht.  
  
„Irgendwie konnte ich ihren Gedankengängen nicht ganz folgen", murmelte Aragorn völlig perplex.  
  
Théoden legte den Kopf schräg. „Hast du etwas verstanden? Sie sprach so unglaublich schnell..."  
  
** ********************************************************  
  
In dieser Nacht schlief sie schlecht.  
  
Unruhig wälzte sie sich in ihrem Bett, misshandelte ihr Kopfkissen aufs Gröbste und trat die Decke so weit ans Fußende des Bettes, dass diese schließlich zu Boden fiel.  
  
Einem der Diener hatte sie befohlen, sie am Morgen rechtzeitig aufzuwecken.  
  
Doch bis dahin waren es noch einige Stunden.  
  
Lange starrte sie an die schwarze Decke und lauschte dem leisen Rauschen des Waldes von draußen, dem einzigen Geräusch in dieser sternenlosen Nacht.  
  
Dann schwang sie sich aus ihrem Bett, warf etwas Holz in die Glut und suchte im Scheine des schwachen Feuers nach ihrem alten Mantel, den sie über ihr Nachtgewand warf.  
  
So gewandet trat sie auf den Balkon hinaus, um etwas frische Luft zu atmen und die Müdigkeit zu verbannen, denn zum Schlafen war es nun bereits zu spät.  
  
Schwache Stimmen, die von einem anderen Balkon irgendwo neben ihrem Zimmer stammten, erregten ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Offenbar war doch noch jemand wach, zu dieser späten Stunde.  
  
Neugierig schlich sie aus dem Zimmer und den Gang entlang. An jeder Tür blieb sie stehen, lauschte kurz, bis dass sie schließlich zu dem Zimmer des Prinzen gelangte.  
  
Es waren die Stimmen von Legolas und einem zweiten Mann, und, wie sie schon bald erkannte, gehörte sie zu Aragorn.  
  
„...meinte doch nur, sie könnte noch eine Gefahr sein. Du kennst die Blutjäger nicht, sie sind nicht bloß hirnlose Söldner und Mörder....sie haben Kodexe und Schwüre, an die sie sich halten- für die sie sogar oftmals sterben!", sagte Aragorn gerade.  
  
„Ich weiß. Einer von ihnen hat sich vor meinen Augen einen Dolch in den Leib gerannt, nur damit wir ihn nicht vernehmen konnten... . Doch Oxana ist nicht wie sie. Wir können ihr vertrauen, davon bin ich ganz und gar überzeugt."  
  
Es herrschte kurzes Schweigen.  
  
„Sie gefällt dir, nicht wahr?". Er lallte ein wenig, bemerkte Oxana. Aragorn trank gern etwas über den Durst.  
  
Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Sie presste vorsichtig ihr Ohr fester gegen die Tür. Ungeduldig wartete sie auf eine Antwort des Prinzen.  
  
„Ich mag sie." , antwortete Legolas ausweichend.  
  
„Mögen?"Aragorn lachte laut. „Das ist wohl die Untertreibung dieses Zeitalters, mein lieber Freund! Selbst Théoden konnte die Funken zwischen euch sehen und du weißt, dass er alles andere als ein Experte in solchen Dingen ist!"  
  
Wieder kurzes Schweigen, das Geräusch von Schritten im Zimmer.  
  
Dann wieder Aragorn Stimme, zu einem anzüglichen Murmeln gesenkt: „Ich kann dir versichern, sie wäre keine schlechte Nummer. Weißt du, ihre Zunge ist nicht nur scharf, wenn sie spricht- glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede..."  
  
Seine Ausführungen wurden von einem schallenden, klatschenden Laut unterbrochen.  
  
Oxana erschrak zuerst, dann grinste sie schadenfroh. Das hatte er verdient.  
  
„AUA! Bist du verrückt!?", heulte der Waldläufer geschockt.  
  
Was hätte sie in diesem Moment dafür gegeben, ihn sehen zu dürfen!  
  
Nun wurde ihr klar, wie lächerlich es von ihr gewesen war, diesem schmierigen, ungepflegten Frauenhelden nachzuweinen.  
  
Was war vorhin nur in sie gefahren?  
  
Genau das war doch der Grund ihrer Trennung gewesen- die Art, auf die er sie seine Überlegenheit spüren ließ, sein gönnerhaftes Gehabe.  
  
Und sie, dumm und naiv wie sie offenbar damals wie heute noch war, hatte sich stets selbst unbewusst die Schuld für den Bruch zwischen ihnen gegeben.  
  
Sprich nicht so über sie", hörte sie Legolas eindringlich sagen.  
  
Aragorn lachte arrogant.  
  
„Die kleine Wildkatze scheint dir ja ziemlich den Kopf verdreht zu haben", bemerkte er. „Ihr habt doch nicht am Ende schon...? Ich wollte dich ohnehin noch fragen, was ihr die letzten beiden Tage im Wald getrieben habt..."  
  
„Aragorn, um unserer Freundschaft Willen- halt endlich deinen Mund. Du hast zuviel getrunken, sag nichts, was du nachher bereuen könntest."  
  
„Wieso? Willst du mich verprügeln?", er gluckste vergnügt, „sie ist doch bloß eine kleine Mörderin, nicht einmal besonders hell im Kopf. Naja, sie ist hübsch und ganz gut im Bett, aber ansonsten...nichts Besonderes."  
  
Nichts Besonderes.  
  
Diese schleimige Ausgeburt eines Orks! Dieser unrasierte Schmierfink von einem Waldläufer! Dieser....  
  
„Als ich sie verließ hat sie geweint wie ein Schlosshund. Peinlich. Ich wundere mich, wie aus ihr eine Killerin werden konnte. Ob es wirklich wegen mir war?"  
  
ER hatte SIE verlassen?!? Moment Mal, das war doch vollkommen verfälscht! Sie hatten damals eine Vereinbarung getroffen, mit der beide einverstanden waren. Er log doch wie gedruckt! Legolas nahm ihm diesen Unsinn noch hoffentlich nicht ab!  
  
Ja, zugegeben, sie hatte ein wenig geweint....  
  
„Du hast sie geschwängert und allein gelassen, du Tölpel!!", brauste Legolas auf, „aber wahrscheinlich sollte sie dir dafür dankbar sein! Nimm dich nur ja nicht zu wichtig, denn du hast ja keine Ahnung was sie durchgemacht hat! Und jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer und schlaf deinen Rausch aus, bevor ich mich vergesse!"  
  
Oxana sprang auf, hastete Hals über Kopf den Gang zurück und presste sich fest hinter einen Mauervorsprung.  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und sie sah im schwachen Licht Aragorn aus dem Zimmer des Prinzen stolpern, irgendeine wüste Beschimpfung von sich gebend.  
  
Während der König sich seinen Weg zur Treppe ertastete, verhärtete sich Oxanas Herz.  
  
Legolas hatte seinen Schwur ihr gegenüber gebrochen. Er hatte Aragorn von dem Kind verraten.  
  
Wenn sie etwas mehr hasste, als als Lügnerin bezeichnet, mitten im Reden unterbrochen und diskriminiert zu werden, weil sie eine Frau war, dann waren es Leute, die Versprechen brachen.  
  
Dafür würde er büßen.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
*Narmî= Feuerjuwel  
  
******************************************************  
  
N a c h w o r t :  
  
Ja, ich weiß, Aragorn hat die A***karte gezogen ( - Hoffentlich bring ich jetzt nicht sämtliche Viggo-Mortensen-Fans gegen mich auf....* angsthab * (denn das sind doch relativ viele ;) Ach, stellt euch einfach vor es ist der Aragorn ausm Buch , dann isses nur halb so schlimm.  
  
Bitte bitte Reviewt mir!!!!!!!!! Ich bin immer völlig depressiv und unten und mir kommen keine guten Einfälle, wenn man mich nicht pflegt und liebhat wie eine Topfpflanze (*erpress*) – und wenn ihr wieder mal was Lustiges haben wollt, muss man natürlich BESONDERS nett zu mir sein * zwinker * (hab schon einige Ideen fürs nächste Kappi...) 


	30. von dem fest

V o r w o r t :  
  
Wer gleich zur Geschichte will, der scrolle ein wenig nach unten ;)  
  
************ **************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
@Janina: Danke. Du könntest vielleicht auch gleich meine Topfpflanzen dazunehmen, irgendwie geht mir das Grünzeugs immer ein, keine Ahnung wieso. (einen kaktus muss man doch nur 1mal im Jahr gießen, weil's ja auch bloß eine Regenzeit gibt, oder?)  
  
@Neogodness: Naja, eigentlich ist ja nur ein betrunkener Aragorn ein richtiges Ekel....und ich habe die geschichten schon satt, in dem Aragorn immer der liebe solidarische nette humorvolle gutaussehende Freund von Legolas ist, der ihn mit jeder verkuppelt *würg *. Aber ich wird natürlich versuchen, sein Image wieder ein bisschen aufzupolieren. Aber nur ein bisschen (  
  
@Aureliel: also, ich hab noch mal im Silmarillion nachgeguckt, und von daher müsste „Aldudénie"stimmen- aber es kann auch sein, dass deine Version bloß eine etwas abgeänderte ist und trotzdem genauso stimmt. Woher hast du deine Informationen? Aja, ähm * ggg * - dangeeee für den Review ()  
  
@theSilent: ich finde deine e-mail adresse interessant. Kannst du sie auswendig ? ;))) . Danke fürs review! Ich hab auch schon viele ffs abgebrochen, weil sie zu lang waren...* schäm* . und ich glaube, meine eigene wäre mir auch schon zu lang ())  
  
@Thuringwen: ich kann Aragorn nicht sterben lassen, der muss ja noch Herrscher von Gondor werden und bei der Ringgefährtschaft mitmachen . *seufz *. Ich frage mich, ob ich Sarnir eine Hauptrolle in einer anderen ff geben soll ... * lach* er ist eindeutig ZU sympathisch geworden!  
  
@haselmaus: hallo an bord! ( - . wer hat gesagt, dass es ein bad-end geben wird? Ich sagte bloß, dass es nicht sicher ist, ob es ein Happy-End geben wird! Ich weiß es ja selbst noch nicht so richtig...bei jedem Kapitel möchte ich ein anderes Ende haben...hehe...  
  
@sabrinii: * gggggggg* !!! * lol *!!! Hehe, danke für deine ironische Bemerkung!!! Diesen „ich – deck- jetzt -meine -Vergangenheit –auf- und- finde-da-ganz-erstaunliche-Details"- Teil findet man ja schon fast in jeder FF!! * ggg* !!! (und keine Angst, ich lass mir schon von keinem dreinreden ;)  
  
@ Samira Nin: 1. : danke für dein Review! Und 2. : danke fürs lied! Ich schau, dass ich es wo unterbringe, oder zumindest einen Teil davon, es ist nicht gerade unlang...*gg *  
  
@ice : im gegensatz zu anderen autoren bin ich ja ein kugelblitz *schmoll * ())  
  
@Dragon: hihihi * rotwerd* !! das ist doch nicht nötig (mehr davon!!!)  
  
@Ondin: Mensch, beschimpf nicht meinen Hauptcharakter!! Gg ich mach doch auch Haldir nicht ferig!!!  
  
@rachel: du bist die letzte, die jetzt noch eine antwort bekommt! Sind sie vegetarier? Hab ich das nicht schon beantwortet? * Nachblätter*...na ja, ich komm noch drauf zurück, wenn es sich ergibt, k?  
  
soderle, danke leute!! Und auch danke an all die, die mir Kommis geschrieben haben!!  
  
************ **************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
I'm walking through the clouds  
  
When you're looking at me  
  
I'm feeling like a child  
  
Vulnerability  
  
I am shaking like a leaf  
  
if you move beside me  
  
And you're all that I see  
  
But it's no good for me  
  
(aus: "No good for me", von "the Corrs")  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
************ **************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Was am folgenden Morgen geschah, entsprach weder Oxanas noch den Vorstellungen aller Übrigen.  
  
Mit Sonnenaufgang ritt eine Schar Bewaffneter, unter ihnen Aragorn, Legolas, Sarnir, Théoden und der junge Pseudo- Befehlshabende der Blutjäger Tinfing, vom Elbenhaus ostwärts in die verzauberten Wälder rund um die Stadt.  
  
Lange bevor sie den mit den Blutjägern vereinbarten Treffpunkt erreichten, sahen sie in der Ferne eine Gestalt mit einem schmutziggrauen Mantel zwischen den Bäumen, sich auf sie zu bewegend.  
  
Einige der Krieger zogen misstrauisch ihre Bögen, unterdessen den Unbekannten und ihre Umgebung genauestens in den Augen behaltend- selbst die Kronen der Bäume entgingen einer kritischen Musterung nicht.  
  
Doch da war nur diese eine Gestalt, und sie ging langsam und schien keine Waffen zu tragen.  
  
Da verengten sich plötzlich die Augen des Prinzen und er richtete sich gerade in seinem Sattel auf.  
  
„Nîthiel?"  
  
Ungläubiges Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen der Reiter. Schon alleine beim Klang ihres Namens sah Oxana bereits Gewitterwolken am Horizont herannähern.  
  
Wenn dies die Prinzessin war, dann durften die Blutjäger nicht weit sein. Hockten sie etwa hinter den Baumstämmen und lauerten mit gespannten Bögen auf sie? Hatten sie Fallgruben ausgehoben oder sich andere Hinterhalte für sie einfallen lassen?  
  
Legolas zögerte kurz, dann sprang er aus dem Sattel und eilte der Prinzessin entgegen, die nun nahe genug war, um ihr Gesicht erkennen zu können.  
  
Zu der tiefen Abscheu, die Oxana der dunkelhaarigen Elbe gegenüber empfand, mischte sich ein ganz klein wenig Mitleid.  
  
Das makellose Gesicht Nîthiels war schmutzig und wies einige Kratzer und blaue Flecken auf, die ihr wohl von ihren Entführern zugefügt worden waren. Auch ließ die Elbe unter dem zerfledderten Nachthemd und dem Mantel die Schultern kraftlos hängen und wirkte sehr erschöpft. Das ansonsten perfekt frisierte Haar hing ihr wirr in die bleiche Stirn, ihre Bewegungen wirkten müde und ungelenk.  
  
Nîthiel warf sich schluchzend in Legolas' Arme, der Prinz streichelte sie beruhigend, während die Elbe auf Sindarin von den Qualen ihrer Entführung sprach.  
  
Oxana drehte derweil den Kopf weg und tat, als müsse sie sich noch einmal versichern, dass auch wirklich keine Blutjäger in der Nähe waren.  
  
Was Nîthiel erzählte interessierte sie nicht sonderlich, es waren ohnehin größtenteils nur Übertreibungen, mit denen die Prinzessin die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich ziehen wollte. Sicherlich war eine Geiselnahme keine angenehme Sache, wenn man selbst die Geisel war.  
  
Aber sie brauchte nicht so zu übertreiben.  
  
Théoden schwang sich nun als nächster aus dem Sattel, ging zur Prinzessin hin, begrüßte sie mit einem Handkuss- offensichtlich hieß er jedes weibliche Wesen auf diese Weise Willkommen- und sprach ein paar höfliche Worte.  
  
Auf die Frage, wo denn ihre Entführer seien, sagte Nîthiel mit schwächlicher Stimme: „Heute morgen stülpten sie mir einen Sack in den Kopf, führten mich aus der Höhle, in der sie mich festhielten und warfen mich auf ein Pferd.  
  
Dann brachten sie mich in diesen seltsamen Wald. Sie setzten sie mich aus, beantworteten aber meine Fragen nicht, sondern wiesen in diese Richtung und sagten, meine Freunde würden hier auf mich warten. Dann ritten sie wieder fort."  
  
Auf diese Worte ertönte ein leiser Aufschrei, der von Tinfing (der angebliche Hauptmann der Blutjäger) stammte. „Oh nein! Ich hätte es wissen sollen! Sie haben mich übers Ohr gehauen!".  
  
Ja, das hättest du dir wirklich denken können, auch wenn du noch so beschränkt bist, dachte Oxana sarkastisch, denn nicht einmal ein Kind sollte derartig naiv sein, sich ohne Absicherung auf ein Geschäft mit Söldnern einzulassen.  
  
Tinfing jammerte noch eine Weile so vor sich hin, bis Legolas schließlich knurrte: „Von mir aus geh zu deinen Eltern zurück oder woher auch immer du gekommen bist. Du bist für uns nicht länger von Nutzen."  
  
Einer der Rohirrim nahm sich des betrogenen Gauners an und ritt mit ihm in die Richtung davon, aus der sie gekommen waren.  
  
„Ich bin zu Tode erschöpft", seufzte Nîthiel gerade, „ich brauche in paar Stunden Schlaf."  
  
Da erzählte ihr Théoden von dem Elbenhaus, und auch Nîthiel schien noch nie von der Schule gehört zu haben.  
  
Dann legte der junge König die Hand auf seine Brust und gab Nîthiel ernst das feste Versprechen, die Schuldigen für dieses Verbrechen ausfindig zu machen und ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen.  
  
Gerade als er diese Worte sprach, machte sich Nîthiel von ihrem Verlobten los und stieß ihn achtlos zur Seite.  
  
Legolas wirkte etwas überrumpelt.  
  
Begriff er denn nicht schon alleine an dieser rücksichtlosen Geste, wer die WIRKLICHE Nîthiel war? Wie konnte er es sich bloß gefallen lassen, dass sie so mit ihm umging? Er war ein PRINZ!! Und ein elbischer noch dazu! Wo war all sein Scharfsinn, seine Menschenkenntnisse, wenn es um diese Frau ging?!  
  
Nîthiels giftgrüne Augen verengten sich zu zwei funkelnden Schlitzen und böse Blitze schossen daraus zu Oxana hin, sodass selbst das Pferd zwischen ihren Schenkeln unruhig wurde.  
  
„SIE ist schuld!", zischte die Elbe und zeigte mit ihrem spitzen Zeigefinger auf die junge Frau, „sie ist eine von ihnen! Sie ist eine Blutjägerin! Mit ihr hat das ganze Übel seinen Anfang genommen! Nehmt sie gefangen und kerkert sie ein!"  
  
Ein paar Männer machten darauf tatsächlich Anstalten, den schrillen Befehlen der Elbe Folge zu leisten, doch Théoden hielt sie mit einem Kopfschütteln zurück.  
  
Oxana runzelte verwundert ihre Stirn, denn wenn es darum ging, sie vor allen zu denunzieren, schien Nîthiel wieder zu ihrer alten Form aufzulaufen und alle Müdigkeit von ihr abzufallen.  
  
„Wir wissen es bereits", erklärte Legolas.  
  
„Und sie lebt immer noch?!?", keifte Nîthiel und riss entsetzt die Augen auf.  
  
Natürlich war es nicht fair, sie jetzt einfach zu erschießen, denn sie saß bewaffnet auf einem Pferd und Nîthiel stand gänzlich ungeschützt vor ihr am Boden. Andererseits, im Elbenhaus würde es schwer werden, sie loszuwerden. Armbrust ziehen, auflegen, kurbeln, schießen- gestern hatte sie das einmal innerhalb von drei Sekunden geschafft.  
  
Das Pferd war schnell, der Wald dunkel und groß genug....  
  
„Sieh sie dir doch an! Sie führt doch ganz offensichtlich Böses im Schilde!", rief Nîthiel außer sich. Nun, in dieser Hinsicht musste sie der Elbe Recht geben. Oxana verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Sie musste sich erst wieder an Nîthiels „wohlklingende"Stimme gewöhnen.  
  
„Wenn du so weiterzeterst, lassen wir dich hier stehen und du kannst dir einen Wehrwolf zähmen, auf dem du reiten kannst. Vorausgesetzt, die Tierchen laufen nicht weg von dir", knurrte Oxana entnervt.  
  
Jetzt hatte sie sich so schön in Schale geworfen, hatte von den gestohlenen Schienbeinschützern über ihre Armschienen und ein paar schweren Reitstiefeln alles mitgeschleppt, was sich in einem Kampf als irgendwie nützlich erweisen hätte können.  
  
Doch anstatt sich in ein schönes Gemetzel stürzen zu dürfen, musste sie sich von der Königin aller Drachen beleidigen lassen.  
  
„Oxana!", ermahnte sie Legolas scharf und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Oxana machte einen abfälligen Laut, murmelte „Weichling!"in ihren Kragen, schwieg dann aber. Auch wenn es sie nur noch zorniger machte, auf diesen elenden Schwurbrecher hören zu müssen.  
  
„Einer von uns ist den Blutjägern und dir vor einigen Tagen gefolgt- Colen, ein alter Rohir- hast du etwas von ihm gesehen?", fragte Legolas, doch Nîthiel verneinte. Der Prinz sah ziemlich besorgt aus, und auch Sarnir und Oxana fragten sich, was bloß aus Colen geworden war, von dem sie so lange nichts mehr gehört hatten.  
  
„Nun zieht doch keine so langen Gesichter!", rief Aragorn plötzlich aus, „wir haben endlich einen großen Erfolg zu verbuchen! Und heute Abend werden wir ihn feiern! Vergesst euren Kummer- wenigstens bis morgen!"  
  
Und so schwiegen alle über das Thema, was sie auch nur zu gerne taten, denn sie hatten es alle schon lange satt, sich ständig Sorgen zu machen.  
  
Einen Abend lang würden sie die Sache ruhen lassen und sich wieder auf die Freuden des Lebens konzentrieren, beschlossen sie.  
  
Doch das Schicksal hielt noch einige Überraschungen für sie bereit und jeder von ihnen spürte, dass etwas in der Luft lag.  
  
Doch keiner wollte den anderen mit seinen Sorgen belasten und so schwiegen sie.  
  
*********** ****************************************************************  
  
„Die Prinzessin ist eine echte Schönheit!"  
  
„Ihr Haar ist so schwarz wie eine Rabenschwinge und glänzt wie der Sternenhimmel! Und ihre Augen, klar und von so selten schöner Farbe!"  
  
„Diese Taille....hätte ich bloß DIESE Taille!"Ein paar Frauen seufzten ergeben und nickten.  
  
Oxana verdrehte die Augen, sodass sie irgendwo in ihren Hinterkopf verschwanden und schlug die Tür zur Küche lautstark hinter sich zu.  
  
Brummig biss sie in den Apfel, den sie sich aus einem der vielen Körbe mit Obst für das Fest genehmigt hatte.  
  
Nîthiel hin, Schminke her....agrrrr!!!! Diese dummen Küchenmägde hatten doch keine Ahnung! Hätten sie auch nur einen einzigen Blick HINTER diese scheinbar perfekte Fassade aus reiner Haut und strahlender elbischer Schönheit geworfen, sie hätten ihre Meinungen gründlich revidiert! Und SOOOO schön war Nîthiel nun auch wieder nicht......  
  
Lustlos setzte Oxana sich auf die unterste Stufe der Treppe und beobachtete das Treiben in der großen Halle, die soeben für das Fest am Abend umgestaltet wurde. An den Wänden entlang standen lange Holztische, auf die verschiedenste Speisen gestellt wurden, deren bloßer Anblick ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ.  
  
Sie hatte zwar versucht, sich etwas Schinken abzuschneiden, aber die Mägde waren erstaunlich wachsam und hatten sie höflich davon abgehalten, indem sie ihr das Messer aus der Hand nahmen- was wiederum beinahe in einen handfesten Streit ausgeartet wäre, aber letzen Endes gab Oxana doch nach und begnügte sich mit diesem Apfel.  
  
Es war nie gut, es sich mit dem Küchenpersonal zu verscherzen.  
  
In der Mitte der Halle wurde eine Tafel aus schwerem Eichenholz aufgebaut mit unzähligen Stühlen - schließlich mussten alle Gäste, der Großteil der Schüler und einige hohe Persönlichkeiten (oder zumindest welche, die sich dafür hielten) aus Erech und Umgebung an ihm Platz finden.  
  
Diener eilten geschäftig zwischen Küche und Halle, Vorder- und Hinterausgang, Treppe und Küche, Küche und Ausgang, Halle und Treppe hin- und her, brachten Speisen, Möbel, Holz für den großen Kamin und Blumenschmuck, der an den Stiegengeländern aufgehängt wurde.  
  
Oxana erwog für einen Moment, in der Küche ihre Dienste anzubieten, denn sie war hier allen nur im Wege. Doch da kam ihr wieder das grimmige Gesicht der Küchenchefin in den Sinn und sie ließ es vorsorglich bleiben.  
  
Die Treppe hinaufgehen wollte- konnte sie nicht, denn da oben waren Nîthiel, Aragorn und Legolas und somit die Personen, die ihr zur Zeit am meisten verhasst waren.  
  
Legolas.  
  
Dieser Heuchler.  
  
Sie biss so fest in den Apfel, dass der Fruchtsaft nach allen Seiten davon spritzte und begann grimmig zu kauen. Einem Diener, der soeben stehen geblieben war und etwas zu ihr sagen wollte, warf sie einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Sprich ein Wort und dir wird es wie diesem Apfel ergehen", schien in ihren Augen geschrieben zu stehen. Der junge Mann machte sich übereilt aus dem Staub, Oxana versank in düsterem Brüten.  
  
Was stimmte nicht mit ihr?  
  
Warum konnte sie nicht einmal in ihrem Leben Glück haben?  
  
Na gut, sie war einige Male nur knapp dem Tod entronnen, aber das betraf einen anderen Bereich ihres Lebens.  
  
Was sie meinte, war ihr Privatleben.  
  
Ihr Vater, ihr Bruder, ihre Mutter- tot.  
  
Aragorn, ihre erste große Liebe- ein ebenso großer Hereinfall.  
  
Rawen, Silaid, die sie einstmals Freunde nannte- nun trachten sie ihr nach dem Leben.  
  
Sarnir- nun, das war ein Kapitel für sich.  
  
Legolas......  
  
Gemein, schwurbrechend.  
  
Alles, was sie bisher zusammen getan hatten, war zu kämpfen und sich immer wieder gegenseitig in die Haare zu kriegen.  
  
( Einmal davon abgesehen, dass sie ihn ursprünglich hatte töten wollen und sicherlich ebenfalls mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte. )  
  
Er war reich, ein Besserwisser, ein Alleskönner, vermutlich sogar Vegetarier. Hatte eine Verlobte, die sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte und eine perfekt sitzende Frisur, die vermutlich nicht einmal ein mittlerer Orkan durcheinander gebracht hätte.  
  
Folglich gab es für sie keinen Grund, ihn auch nur sympathisch zu finden. Er hatte es nicht verdient, dass sie sich seinetwegen den Kopf zerbrach.  
  
Warum kann ich dann – bei Eru und all seinen Vallar!- nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken?!?, dachte sie wütend.  
  
Oh, es war eine Schande! Diese Reise hatte sie schwach gemacht, anfällig für Gefühle und sinnlose Gedanken.  
  
Sie sollte wieder von diesem Kraut nehmen, um ihren Kopf frei zu bekommen.  
  
Aber nein, nicht vor dem Fest heute Abend.  
  
Wenn sich ihre Gedanken schon nicht abschalten ließen, dann konnte sie wenigstens versuchen, sie in andere Bahnen leiten.  
  
Nimbrethil, oder „die Lehrerin", wie die Hausherrin auch genannt wurde, erwartete man erst am nächsten Morgen zurück.  
  
Oxana brannte bereits darauf, die geheimnisvolle Elbe und ihre Familie endlich mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.  
  
„Ihr solltet anfangen, Euch für das Fest zu richten!"  
  
Oxana drehte den Kopf und zweifelte an der Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Worte.  
  
Die Stimme gehörte zu einer Dienerin.  
  
Sie mochte etwa 40 Jahre alt sein, hatte ihr dunkles Haar zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten. Wasserblaue Augen waren in ein Netz aus Lachfalten eingebettet. Ihr Gesicht war rundlich, ihre Backen stark gerötet. Vorhin in der Küche waren sie einander bereits einmal begegnet. Sie hatte ihr das Messer abgenommen.  
  
„Es sind noch drei, wenn nicht vier Stunden bis dahin!", brummte Oxana, „ich brauche nicht solange um in ein Kleid zu schlüpfen und mir die Haare zu kämmen- aber danke für Eure Fürsorge."  
  
Und damit wandte sie sich wieder von der Frau ab.  
  
Diese aber blieb hartnäckig. „Ihr müsst Euch baden, die Nägel feilen, ein Kleid aussuchen, die Haare zurechtmachen, Euch schminken.."- „OH NEIN!", unterbrach Oxana und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, „ich werde mir sicher KEINEN Russ ins Gesicht schmieren! Was soll das denn bringen?"  
  
Die Frau in den dunkelblauen Kleidern der Dienerschaft runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, musterte sie kritisch von oben bis unten. „Schaden würde es Euch auf jeden Fall nicht", gab sie in einem Tonfall zur Antwort, der Oxanas Laune um einige Grade abkühlen ließ. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr die Frau fort: „...und außerdem schminken sich heute abend alle Frauen. Auch Lady Nîthiel..."  
  
Oxana schluckte den letzten Bissen ihres Apfels hinunter.  
  
„Ach?"  
  
Die Frau nickte.  
  
Oxana stand auf.  
  
„Wie heißt Ihr?"  
  
„Mirielle."  
  
„Gut. Ich bin Oxana. Könntet Ihr mir vielleicht ein wenig..."– sie räusperte sich. Das hier lag eindeutig unter ihrer Würde. Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können?? Aber was Nîthiel konnte, das konnte sie schon lange! - „..könntet Ihr mir ein wenig behilflich sein?"  
  
********** *************************************************************  
  
„Was habt Ihr bloß mit Euren Haaren angestellt?! Bei Melian, das ist doch eine Schande! All die schönen Haare! Wie konntet Ihr bloß? Es ist ein Verbrechen! Was sollen wir da jetzt nur machen? Oh weh, oh weh..."  
  
„Das sind doch bloß Haare! Die wachsen wieder nach!", jammerte Oxana, zweifelte aber inzwischen selbst an dieser Aussage.  
  
Mirielle hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, sie an den Rand der Verzweiflung zu treiben.  
  
Bisher war ihr nicht klar gewesen, dass sie durch ihren unbedachten self- made- Haarschnitt praktisch sämtliche Dämonen der Hölle entfesselt und deren Zorn auf sich beschworen hatte.  
  
Mirielle hatte ein unglaubliches Talent darin, die Aussichtlosigkeit einer Situation hervorzuheben.  
  
Die Dienerin stieß einen lang gezogenen Seufzer aus tiefstem Herzen aus und murmelte: „Naja, mal sehen..."- Sie hob einen Kamm von dem Frisiertischchen auf und begann geduldig solange damit durch Oxanas Haar zu streichen, bis es trocken war.  
  
Oxana staunte nicht schlecht über das Resultat dieser Bemühungen: Ihre Locken hatten sich in sanfte Wellen verwandelt, das feurige Haar reichte ihr nun bis an die Schultern.  
  
„Ihr seid eine Magierin!", rief sie verwundert. Die Frau im Spiegel schien ihr plötzlich fremd, sonderbar gepflegt und irgendwie....ruhig. Sie konnte nicht sagen, woran das lag. Es wurde etwas unheimlich zumute.  
  
Mirielle verzog keine Miene. „Das war erst der Anfang. Gebt mir eure Hand."  
  
Oxana tat zögernd, wie ihr befohlen.  
  
Da zückte die Dienerin plötzlich ein schmales Messer und setzte es an ihre Fingerkuppen an. Automatisch riss Oxana ihre Hand zurück , griff reflexartig nach der Schere, die vor ihre auf der Frisierkommode lag und hielt sie Mirielle drohend unters Kinn.  
  
Diese erbleichte und krächzte :„Das ist doch nur... eine Feile! Damit feilt man die Nägel!"  
  
Oxana murmelte eine hastige Entschuldigung und legte die Schere weg. Natürlich wusste sie, was eine Feile war. Aber antrainierte Reflexe ließen sich nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen abstreifen wie ein alter Mantel.  
  
Mirielle schüttelte den Kopf und warf ihr Blicke zu, die Bände sprachen.  
  
Oxana erinnerte sich daran, dass Rawen ihre Fingernägel auch immer gefeilt hatte- was sie nie so richtig verstanden hatte. Wozu brauchte man lange Fingernägel, wenn man kein Raubtier war oder jemanden damit schaden wollte?  
  
„Das macht einen gepflegten Eindruck", begründete Mirielle gewichtig, als sie eine entsprechende Frage stellte.  
  
„Ich könnte sie ja ganz einfach abbeißen, wie immer, dann ist es egal, ob sie schön geschliffen sind oder nicht", schlug Oxana vor. Mirielle gab sich nicht die Mühe, darauf zu antworten..  
  
Als sie fertig war, verschwand Mirielle für eine Weile aus ihrem Zimmer. Zurück kam sie mit einer kleinen Gestalt, deren Gesicht hinter einem Haufen Kleider verborgen war, die es trug.  
  
Als der Junge seine Last schnaufend auf Oxanas Bett ablud, erkannte sie ihn sogleich wieder: Borgil.  
  
Der Junge sah sie grinsend an, eine frische Zahnlücke enthüllend. Sie hatte ihn heute bereits öfter durchs Haus eilen sehen, seine Mutter war eine Dienerin und spannte den Jungen kräftig ein.  
  
„Hallo Borgil", grüßte Oxana ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen, denn mit seinen abstehenden Ohren und dem roten Haar bot er ein hinreißend witziges Bild.  
  
„Geh und sag Finwen, sie soll dir das Öl mitgeben! Huschhusch!", befahl Mirielle und staubte den kleinen Bengel aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Das Kleid, das Oxana am Vortag und an diesem Tag trug, stand als Garderobe für den Abend gar nicht erst zur Debatte.  
  
Daraufhin begann Oxana zu bocken.  
  
Sie mochte das dunkelrote Kleid, es gefiel ihr und passte und sie hielt es für unnötig, andauernd Gewänder zu wechseln. „Das ist nichts als pure Verschwendung! Ich will nicht so enden wie die Prinzessin!", maulte sie stur.  
  
Da zog Mirielle ein dunkelblaues Kleid aus dem Stoß hervor und sagte: „Die trägt übrigens heute Abend ein Kleid in dieser Farbe. Sie sieht wunderschön darin aus, es ist genau ihre Farbe..."  
  
Oxana musterte die Kleider mit neuem Interesse und überlegte. „Und was denkt Ihr, wäre....meine Farbe?", frage sie zögernd.  
  
In Mirielles Auen blitzte es kurz auf.  
  
Sie lächelte und meinte: „Grün."  
  
Und so verbrachten sie die verbliebenen Stunden bis zum Fest damit, ein passendes Kleid zu finden, es an manchen Stellen etwas zu ändern oder zu kürzen, die passenden Schuhe dazu auszusuchen und mit..........Schminken.  
  
An diesem Tag entwickelte Oxana eine ganz besondere Abneigung gegen sämtliche Gesichtsfarben und vor allem die Prozedur, mit der sie aufgetragen wurden.  
  
Mirielle nahm ein dünnes Holzstäbchen zu Hilfe um ihr schwarze Paste um die Augen aufzutragen, und Oxana schlug ihre Hand dreimal erschrocken beiseite, weil etwas von dem Zeug ihr in die Augen floss.  
  
Als die Dienerin nach einer guten Stunde wiederholtem Auftragens ihre Hand geschafft sinken ließ, war Oxana stolze Besitzerin eines perfekten Liedstriches.  
  
Mehr Farbe ließ sie nicht mehr in ihr Gesicht.  
  
Borgil hatte Öl gebracht, das nach Rosen duftete und mit dem sie sich einreiben durfte. Eine Magd kam ins Zimmer, um ihr die Haare zu frisieren und schwärmte ihr bei der Gelegenheit gleich von Nîthiel vor, die sie gerade gesehen hatte und deren dunkle Schönheit diesen Abend sicher alle Blicke auf sich ziehen würde.  
  
Von da an ließ Oxana alles mit sich geschehen, was die Frauen ihr rieten und vertraute voll und ganz auf deren Urteil, denn sie selbst hatte keine Erfahrung in solchen Dingen.  
  
Schließlich war es so weit: Die Schüler des Elbenhauses kamen aus ihren Zimmern und gingen ins Hauptgebäude. Die ersten Gäste ritten auf dem von vielen Fackeln erhellten Weg vor das Elbenhaus und versammelten sich in der Halle.  
  
Mit ihnen trafen einige Spielleute ein, die an diesem Abend mit ihren Harfen und Geigen für Stimmung sorgen würden.  
  
Und als im Erdgeschoss die ersten Weisen erklangen und sich immer mehr Gäste um die Tafel scharten, sich unterhaltend, der Musik lauschend und etwas Wein trinkend, stemmte Mirielle ihre Arme in die Hüften und betrachtete stolz ihr lebendiges Kunstwerk.  
  
„Zwar fehlen Euch noch die passenden Manieren- aber man könnte Euch wahrhaftig für eine Adelige halten!"  
  
Das Dienstmädchen neben ihr wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und nickte entzückt.  
  
Auch Borgil befand sich noch im Raum, er hatte voller Schadenfreude ihre Qualen beobachtet. Nun schien allerdings selbst er beeindruckt zu sein.  
  
Oxana trat vor den Spiegel, sah aber nichts, denn inzwischen war es sehr dunkel im Zimmer geworden.  
  
Die aufmerksame Mirielle nahm einen Kerzenleuchter, entzündete ihn und hielt ihn hinter ihr hoch, sodass sie etwas erkennen konnte.  
  
Oxana erstarrte.  
  
Und mit einem Male verstand sie die ständigen Fragen ihre Herkunft betreffend und die schiefen Blicke, die man ihr so oft zugeworfen hatte.  
  
In ihrem Haar waren Efeublätter verflochten und dazwischen schimmerten zwei zarte silberne Spangen, mit winzigen, grünen Edelsteinen besetzt.  
  
Dies war eine Leihgabe des Hauses, hatte ihr Mirielle mitgeteilt, die Herrin habe ihr die Erlaubnis gegeben, ihre Gäste in diese Schätze zu hüllen.  
  
Ein Schatz war auch das Kleid, das sie trug- von einer satten, grünen Farbe, aus einem Stoff gewoben, der sich wie Seide anfühlte und trug und doch dichter und wärmender war.  
  
Doch es fiel wunderbar leicht, ließ ihre Schultern und einen Teil ihres Rückens frei und betonte ihre Weiblichkeit, ohne unerwünschte Blicke preiszugeben.  
  
Heute hatte sie ihre Armschienen abgelegt.  
  
Allerdings verschwanden ihre Handgelenke stattdessen unter den engen Ärmeln ihres Gewandes und dem silbernen Armband an ihrer rechten Hand.  
  
Es war wohl Gewohnheit, die sie dazu brachte, die Ärmel so lang wie möglich zu ziehen.  
  
Auch wenn nun einige um ihr Geheimnis wussten- dieses Mal würde immer ein Zeugnis ihrer Schandtaten bleiben, würde sie und jeden anderen immer daran erinnern, dass Blut an ihren Händen klebte.  
  
Doch sosehr Oxana diese ungewohnte Aufmachung auch verwirrte, am meisten verstörte sie ihr Gesicht- besonders ihre Augen.  
  
Denn die schwarze Farbe ließ das Blau ihrer Augen noch durchdringender erscheinen, so stechend und kalt, dass Oxana ein wenig vor sich selbst Angst bekam.  
  
Und ihr Gesicht schien ihr schmal und zerbrechlich, mit einer Haut die beinahe so blass war wie die Nîthiels.  
  
„Gefällt es Euch nicht?", fragte Mirielle besorgt.  
  
„Könntet Ihr Herrn Sarnir mitteilen, dass ich fertig bin? Er hat mir angeboten , mich hinunter zu begleiten", murmelte Oxana anstatt eine Antwort zu geben.  
  
Die beiden Frauen huschten nach draußen, und Oxana starrte noch lange befremdet in den Spiegel.  
  
„Wer bist du eigentlich?", murmelte sie ihrem Spiegelbild zu, strich gedankenverloren über das Armband und entblößte dabei ihre Tätowierung. Dies hier ist das einzige, das bleibt, wenn man all die Farbe wieder abwäscht, dachte sie dumpf.  
  
Sarnir kam bald in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Er verharrte mitten in der Bewegung, legte den Kopf schräg und starrte sie an. „Wer seid Ihr und was habt Ihr mit Oxana gemacht?", fragte er drohend.  
  
Dann lächelte er aber, trat an sie heran und verbeugte sich vor ihr. Es war ihr peinlich, sie hielt nichts von lächerlicher Etikette und vorgetäuschter Höflichkeit. Doch auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte, das Verhalten des Elben schmeichelte ihr, denn es wirkte durchaus ehrlich.  
  
„Hiril Narmî , erlaubt mir, Euch als Freund an der Hand zu führen und mich an diesem Abend Eurer Schönheit an meiner Seite zu erfreuen!"  
  
„Nur wenn du aufpasst, dass mir niemand aufs Kleid steigt", grinste Oxana . Dann gab sie ihm die Hand und gingen nach draußen.  
  
„Théoden schwärmte von den Spielleuten, die heute geladen sind- sie sollen hervorragend sein", erzählte Sarnir, „und Obhart wird auch dabei sein, seine Verletzung heilt gut, wenn auch nicht so schnell wie sie könnte- er wird alt. Wer weiß- vielleicht können wir ihn dazu bringen, ein kleines Ständchen zu halten?"Er grinste fröhlich. „Du hältst ihn und ich flöße ihm den Wein ein", schlug er vor.  
  
Oxana lachte boshaft. „Gut, so machen wir es. Glaubst du, wir schaffen es auch, Legolas betrunken zu machen?"  
  
Sarnir schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Nein. Nie und nimmer. Der Prinz betrinkt sich so oft wie.....ein Ork sich wäscht."  
  
„Oh. Also nie", folgerte Oxana enttäuscht.  
  
Sie hatten die Treppe erreicht, schritten Hand in Hand ins bunte Durcheinander des rauschenden Festes hinab.  
  
Unter all den farbenfroh gekleideten Gästen sprangen einem sofort zwei eher monoton gekleidete Gäste ins Auge:  
  
Nîthiel, gekleidet in einem fließenden Traum von einem Kleid, in den Farben einer Sommernacht. Ihr Haar trug sie offen, es legte sich wie ein schwarzer Schleier aus Seide um ihre Schultern .  
  
Legolas stand neben ihr in einem silberweißen Gewand, dessen Pracht den Mond erinnerte und sein Gesicht in einem fremdartigen Licht erstrahlen ließ.  
  
Oxanas Blick fiel auf den Prinzen und sein festlicher Anblick erweckte vielerlei Gefühle in ihrem Herzen, sodass sie für ein paar Augenblicke bloß starr dastand und ihn ansah.  
  
Er hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen.  
  
Er hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen.  
  
Sie durfte sich nicht erlauben, ihren Schmerz zu zeigen. Denn das empfand sie, als sie ihn an Nîthiels Seite erblickte.  
  
Schmerz. Und Wut.  
  
War alles vorbei, nun, da Nîthiel wieder da war? Warum hatten die Blutjäger sie nicht noch eine Weile behalten können?  
  
Die Weg vom Düsterwald bis hierher war mit Gefahren und Entbehrungen gespickt gewesen, trotzdem mochte Oxana sie jetzt um nichts missen.  
  
Obhart, Sarnir, Colen und sie- in dieser Gruppe hatte sie sich wohl gefühlt. In jener Nacht im Schnee, die sie in Legolas' Armen verbracht hatte, hatte sie sich heimlich gewünscht, dass dieser Zustand für immer anhalten würde.  
  
Nun ja, ein Traum.  
  
Träume waren etwas für Narren und Kinder.  
  
Legolas schien ihren Blick nicht zu bemerkten. Nîthiel, die es aber tat, verstellte ihm geschickt die Sicht, indem sie schnell einen Schritt nach vor machte.  
  
Darauf entbrannte in Oxana ein solcher Hass auf die Elbe, dass sie erschrak und hastig wegsah.  
  
Sarnir an ihrer Seite schwieg, doch seine Augen wurden einen Moment dunkel vor Sorge.  
  
Auch wenn ihre Hand in seiner lag, so wusste er doch ganz genau, wo ihr Herz gerade war. Er würde mit Legolas reden.  
  
Sie nahmen alle Platz an der Tafel, Théoden am Ende der Tafel, zu seiner Rechten saß Aragorn, Sarnir und Oxana, zu seiner Linken Legolas mit Nîthiel und Obhart.  
  
Théoden, begann nun eine Rede über die Erfolge des zurückliegenden Morgens, von den Gefahren die sie alle durchzustehen hatten und von diesem Fest, das sie sich nun redlich verdient hätten.  
  
Was er genau gesagt hatte, daran vermochte sich Oxana im Nachhinein nicht mehr zu erinnern, denn sie und Nîthiel lieferten sich die ganze Zeit über einen erbitterten Kampf.  
  
Sie saßen einander beinahe direkt gegenüber und die Blicke, die sie sich zuwarfen, hätten selbst in den heißesten Höllenschlünden Morgoths tiefsten Winter einkehren lassen.  
  
Auch Legolas starrte sie die ganze Zeit über an, als wäre ihr ein drittes Auge gewachsen und erst als sie alle die Becher erhoben und anstießen, schaffte er es, seinen Mund wieder zu schließen.  
  
Dann begann das Essen und für eine zeitlang vergaßen alle Anwesenden, Oxana eingeschlossen, was um sie herum vorging und machten sich mit Heißhunger über all die Köstlichkeiten der gondorianischen, rohanischen und elbischen Küche her.  
  
Nach und nach leerte sich die Tafel und die Gäste- Oxana schätzte ihre Zahl auf etwa Fünfzig, verteilten sich in der Halle, schwatzte und diskutierten, aßen von den Kleinigkeiten, die auf den übrigen Tischen an den Wänden angerichtet waren oder lauschten ganz einfach nur den lustigen Weisen der Spielleute.  
  
Danach wurde getanzt.  
  
Oxana hasste tanzen.  
  
Noch nie hatte sie ein besonderes Gespür für Takt gehabt und Musik war noch nie eine ihrer Leidenschaften gewesen.  
  
Meist tanzte sie mit Sarnir, einige Male mit Obhart, der sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen plötzlich größte Mühe gab, einen höflichen Ton ihr gegenüber einzuschlagen, und auch mit Théoden und ein paar anderen Männern.  
  
Zum Glück konnten wenigstens die passabel tanzen und ihr Kleid war lang genug, um ihre zwei linken Füße zu verbergen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da bemerkte sie, dass über sie geredet wurde und sie spürte die neugierigen, manchmal begehrlichen Blicke der Männer und die neidischen der Frauen auf sich und begann sich unwohl zu fühlen.  
  
Sie kannte die Reaktionen der Männer auf ihre Erscheinung und hasste sie. Nicht umsonst hatte sie sich die letzten Jahre in ungünstige Kleider gehüllt und sich hässlicher gemacht, als sie war.  
  
Es war kein gutes Gefühl, wie ein Stück Fleisch betrachtet oder grundlos für sein Aussehen gehasst zu werden.  
  
„Wir können gerne einen Spaziergang machen, wenn du dich hier unwohl fühlst", schlug Sarnir vor.  
  
Doch ihr Misstrauen reichte inzwischen so weit, dass sie selbst diesem freundschaftlichen Angebot nicht traute und so schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging mit ihren Bechern zu den Tischen, um sich etwas Wein nachzuschenken.  
  
Vielleicht würde der ihr dabei helfen, ihre Angespanntheit loszuwerden.  
  
„Wie ein Wolf im Schafspelz", bemerkte da eine altbekannte, nasale Stimme und Nîthiel trat neben sie, um sich etwas von dem Schinken abzuschneiden. „Aber glaube nicht, dass ich so blind bin wie sie. Irgendwann wirst du im Gefängnis schmoren, der Platz, an dem Leute wie du landen, wenn die Götter gerecht sind."  
  
Oxana behielt die Beherrschung.  
  
„Wo ist denn dein nettes Collier, dieses Verlobungsgeschenk?", gab sie im Plauderton zurück.  
  
Denn ihr war aufgefallen, dass der Stein, den die Elbe verloren und der danach von Legolas gefunden und in Verwahrung gehalten worden war, noch nicht wieder an seinem alten Platz an Nîthiels Hals zurückgekehrt war.  
  
„Ich brauche keinen solchen Klunker um meine Schönheit zu betonen", antwortete die Elbe und warf ihr seidiges, schwarzes Haar mit einer schwungvollen Kopfbewegung hinter ihre schmalen, freigelegten Schultern.  
  
Ihr Hals und ihre bloßen Schultern glänzten, als läge silberner Staub darauf. Vermutlich irgendeine elbische Tinktur, welche die Haut zum Schimmern brachte.  
  
Für einen Moment schweifte Oxana im Gedanken ab, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, sich Angesichts der glitzernden Partikel an etwas erinnern zu müssen.  
  
Ein Wald....Feen....  
  
Ach, Unsinn.  
  
„Und wie schmeckt der Schinken?", fragte sie.  
  
In Nîthiels Augen blitzte es spöttisch auf. „Sehr gut. Weich und würzig, wie ich ihn haben wollte. Du siehst, meine Rezepte gelingen immer."  
  
Dann beugte sie sich etwas nach vor, sah ihr in die Augen und flüsterte: „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du deiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt wirst, Mörderin!"  
  
Oxanas Hand krampfte sich um ihren Becher. Sie war noch nie so nahe dran, echte Begeisterung für ihr altes Handwerk zu entwickeln.  
  
Sie lächelte krampfhaft, ersparte sich ein Kommentar, das ohnehin zu nichts geführt hatte und ging zu Sarnir zurück.  
  
In der Festhalle wurde es zunehmend stiller und bald hörte man, wenn eine Pause zwischen den Liedern eingelegt wurde, das Knacken des Feuers im riesigen Kamin. Die Diener zündeten nun alle Kerzen an.  
  
Die Gäste saßen auf Sesseln, Bänken und Diwanen, rauchten und tranken und unterhielten sich leise.  
  
Oxana reichte Obhart seinen fünften Becher Wein. Sarnir, neben ihr an der Tafel sitzend, grinste und prostete den Schiffführer zu.  
  
Aragorn stand in der Nähe, sich mit einer dunkelhaarigen Schönheit in einem rotgoldenen Kleid unterhaltend und warf, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, immer wieder scheu- schuldbewusste Blicke zu Oxana hin.  
  
Diese musste bald schon vor Schadenfreude grinsen.  
  
Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
Ausgezeichnet.  
  
Da erhob sich plötzlich Théoden und forderte Nîthiel auf, ihnen ein Lied zu singen, denn ihre Stimme war angeblich eine der schönsten unter den Elben- etwas, das Oxana als glatte Lüge hinnahm.  
  
Nîthiel schien diesen Wunsch mit Freude zu erfüllen, sie nahm ein goldene Laute und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Kamin.  
  
Alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf sie, Gespräche wurden eingestellt, als sie die ersten Töne anschlug.  
  
Dann begann sie zu singen.  
  
Bisher hatte Oxana Rawens' Stimme für die schönste gehalten, die sie bisher gehört hatte. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Nîthiel war um Welten besser.  
  
Ihr Lied war traurig, klagend, mitreißend, bewegend.  
  
Einen jeden Ton traf sie sicher, schmückte die Melodie mit großer Kunstfertigkeit aus. Ihre Stimme hob- und senkte sich in fließenden Übergängen, die Worte verschlangen sich ineinander, verschmolzen zu einem vollendeten Werk.  
  
Ir lîn i rhoa lîn band în  
  
ir i faeg rhoa mad  
  
ir morn gwaith or edonna-gen  
  
ir dreg pain moeth ar gling  
  
ir cen mellyn edonna-telec  
  
ir heiru at narcha-tuir  
  
ir i daedelos lîn în tuir  
  
coelia-nin ech at nin cûn în [1]  
  
Zuletzt gab es kaum eine Person im Raum, die nicht zutiefst gerührt oder aufgewühlt war. Viele hatten Tränen in den Augen.  
  
Nîthiel lächelte milde, senkte dankend den Kopf, als ihre Darbietung mit tosenden Applaus belohnt wurde und begab sich wieder auf ihren Platz an Legolas' Seite.  
  
Oxana beobachtete sein Gesicht.  
  
Seine Augen glänzten, auch ihn hatte das Lied zutiefst berührt.  
  
Er sagte ein paar leise Worte zu ihr, als sich die Prinzessin neben ihm auf den Diwan setzte.  
  
Nîthiel sah kurz wie zufällig in Oxanas Richtung. „Das mach erst Mal nach, Menschlein", schien ihr Blick zu sagen.  
  
Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
  
Théoden lobte Nîthiel, sah sich unter den Anwesenden um.  
  
„Ich glaube, Obhart möchte noch etwas vortragen!", rief da Sarnir laut und jeder sah überrascht zu ihnen hin.  
  
Glaubte da etwa jemand, diese unübertreffliche Vorstellung von eben überbieten zu können?  
  
„Ich bin betrunken, aber nicht SO betrunken!", rief Obhart und hob abwehrend die Hände, worauf er einige Lacher im Publikum erntete. „Aber ich habe einen besseren Vorschlag- lasst Oxana singen!"  
  
Oxanas Wangen röteten sich leicht. „Nein nein, schon gut, ich bin eine schreckliche Sängerin", stammelte sie.  
  
Doch Obharts Vorschlag traf auf Zustimmung unter den Anwesenden, man begann Oxana mit lauten Rufen und Klatschen zu einem Auftritt zu motivieren.  
  
Ihre Ohren begannen zu glühen, ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen. Ihre angeschliffenen Nägel bohrten sich knirschend in die hölzernen Armlehnen ihres Sessels. Wie sie es hasste, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.  
  
„Ach komm schon, ein Lied! So schlimm kann deine Stimme schon nicht sein!", munterte Sarnir sie auf. „Zier dich nicht so!", grinste Obhart böse.  
  
„Nein". Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Als sie gesagt hatte, sie sei eine schreckliche Sängerin, hatte sie das auch so gemeint. Sie war furchtbar. Ihr Gesangsstimme erinnerte in tiefen Lagen an eine sterbende Kuh, in hohen Lagen klang sie wie ein gequälter Hund.  
  
Und das ohne Übertreibung.  
  
Sie lächelte verkrampft, schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
„Nur über meine Leiche."  
  
************ **************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Wieviele hatte sie geschätzt dass es waren? Fünfzig? Unsinn, es mussten mindestens doppelt so viele sein.  
  
Und alle sahen sie sie an.  
  
Erwarteten sich eine großartige Vorstellung von dieser schönen Fremden, auf die alle schon neugierig waren. Wenn man gut aussah musste man ja auch gut singen können.  
  
Käseweiß blickte sie auf die Laute in ihren Händen. Ihre Knie waren weich. Ihre Hände kalt und steif. Ihr Magen verkrampft. Wäre sie nicht bereits gesessen, sie wäre umgefallen.  
  
Hundert Menschen. Zweihundert Augen. Mindestens Hundert Zeigefinger, die auf sie gerichtet sein würden, wenn sie sie auslachten.  
  
Théoden reichte ihr einen Becher mit Wein. „Das lockert die Stimmbänder", lächelte er aufmunternd. Gierig leerte sie den kräftigen Rotwein. Gut. Endlich begann der Alkohol zu wirken- sie spürte, wie ihr wärmer wurde, ihre Finger und Beine sich etwas entspannten.  
  
Sie schlug den ersten Laut an und sah wieder in die Menge.  
  
„Nur keine Scheu!", rief jemand.  
  
Sie schlug wieder einen Ton an. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie mit dem Ding in ihrer Hand umzugehen war. Vielleicht zupfen. Sie zupfte vorsichtig, freute sich über einen sauberen Laut, fand einen weiteren Ton, der ihr gut gefiel.  
  
Der Wein machte sie zuversichtlicher, sie war wohl die einzige im Raum, die das Leiden des gequälten Instrumentes nicht hörte.  
  
Ein Lied, ein Lied! Sie kramte in ihrem Gedächtnis.  
  
Zum letzten Mal hatte sie als Kind gesungen, in Edoras.Sie erhob ihre Stimme, sang stockend die erste Strophe:  
  
*Ich ging allein an einem See entlang  
  
Und träumte vor mich her  
  
Da fing es stark zu stürmen an  
  
Ich ängstigte mich sehr....*  
  
Hier legte sie eine Pause ein, überlegte, wie es weiterging. Im Publikum räusperte sich jemand. Sie hörte es nicht, zu konzentriert war sie auf ihren Auftritt. Sie würde es Nîthiel zeigen!  
  
Laut sang sie weiter:  
  
*Ich flüchtete zu einem Haus  
  
Und nahm mir einen Sitz  
  
Sah angsterfüllt zum Fenster raus  
  
Da traf mich der Blitz*  
  
Und nun kam der Refrain. Sie fand einen dritten Ton, schlug ihn kräftig an und grölte:  
  
*Au! Einmal, zweimal , dreimal  
  
Tat es einen Krach  
  
Au! Einmal , zweimal, dreimal  
  
Schlug der Blitz ins Dach  
  
Am Ende hörte der Regen auf  
  
Und ich lebte noch  
  
Und ich zog mich schwach hinaus  
  
Und schleppte mich zu einem Loch  
  
Da hört ich es leise grollen  
  
Und ich hob langsam das Gesicht  
  
Ich hät' es besser lassen sollen  
  
Denn schon sah ich ein helles Licht...  
  
Au! Einmal, zweimal , dreimal  
  
Tat es einen Krach  
  
Au! Einmal , zweimal, dreimal  
  
Schlug der Blitz ins Dach*  
  
Sie ließ ihre Laute sinken, schnappte nach Luft. Das war alles, woran sie sich noch erinnern konnte.  
  
Gespannt sah sie in die Menge.  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Ein paar Leute räusperten sich verlegen, sahen weg, als sie ihnen in die Augen zu blicken versuchte.  
  
„Ähm....ein sehr...ungewöhnliches Lied", murmelte Théoden und grinste.  
  
„UNPASSEND würde es eher treffen!", rief da eine Stimme aus dem Publikum. Verhaltenes Lachen. Breites Grinsen in den Gesichtern der Menschen. Es war Nîthiel gewesen, die gesprochen hatte, wer sonst?  
  
„Oh, seht, die Gläser sind zersprungen!", rief da eine andere Frau. Und nun begann es wirklich weh zu tun, denn manche begannen ungehemmt loszuprusten. Selbst Sarnir grinste.  
  
Das laute Gelächter ließ die Wirkung des Weines zunichte werden. Sie blinzelte, kam sich vor, als wäre sie soeben aus einem Traum erwacht.  
  
Hatte sie soeben das Blitzlied gesungen, vor all diesen Leuten?! Oder war es nur ein böser Alptraum gewesen?  
  
Nein.  
  
Es war Wirklichkeit. Sie war soeben zur großen Lachnummer des Abends geworden. Sie Leute bogen sich auf ihren Bänken, lachten brüllend. Legolas schmunzelte. Sarnir hielt die Hand verdächtig vor den Mund. Nîthiel grinste abgrundtief böse. Aragorn senkte schnell schuldbewusst den Blick, doch sie sah die Lachtränen in seinen Augen.  
  
Sie stand auf, legte die Laute beiseite und ging steif zum nahen Hinterausgang, der auf den Übungsplatz hinausführte.  
  
Die letzten Schritte lief sie bereits.  
  
Draußen standen Wachen, grinsten sie verhalten an. Sie lief an ihnen vorbei, riss eine der Fackeln aus dem Boden, überquerte damit den Hof, rannte durch den Torbogen nach draußen in die künstlichen Wälder, die das Haus umgaben.  
  
Erst als die beleuchteten Fenster des Elbenhauses klein geworden und die Musik, die inzwischen wieder eingesetzt hatte, kaum mehr zu hören war , blieb sie stehen, rammte die Fackel in den Boden.  
  
Dann riss sie den Efeu und die Spangen aus ihrem Haar und schleuderte sie mit einem frustrierten Schrei gegen den Stamm einer mächtigen Eiche.  
  
Wütend streifte sie auch das Armband vom Handgelenk, warf es hinterher, rammte ihre Faust in die raue Rinde des Baumes.  
  
Das Kleid wagte sie nicht zu zerreißen, auch wenn ihr danach war.  
  
Stattdessen schlüpfte sie aus ihren Schuhen, warf sie im hohen Bogen in die Dunkelheit. All dieser Zierrat war doch bloß Verkleidung- ein Schafspelz, so wie Nîthiel gesagt hatte. Ja, die Elbe hatte Recht gehabt. Sie passte nicht hierher, nicht zu diesen Menschen. All dieser Prunk, dieser Reichtum....das war nicht sie.  
  
„Du hast da etwas fallen lassen", sagte eine Stimme.  
  
Sie stieß einen schrillen, erschrockenen Schrei aus, wirbelte herum, sprang gleichzeitig zurück.  
  
„LEGOLAS!", rief sie mit erhobenen Fäusten, „tu das nie wieder! Schleich dich nie von hinten an mich heran, hörst du?? NIE!!"  
  
Der Elb grinste.  
  
„Warum bist du mir nachgegangen? Solltest du nicht bei den anderen sitzen und dich über mich zu Tode lachen? Oder willst du dich hier draußen über mich lustig machen??", fragte sie gereizt. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich finde, ich bin es dir schuldig. Sarnir hat mit mir gesprochen. Er hat mir erklärt, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist."  
  
„Gar nichts".  
  
Legolas senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe."  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was macht es schon? Ich bin es gewohnt, dass man mir nicht traut. Bloß von dir hätte ich mir mehr erwartet. Aber ich habe mich wohl in dir getäuscht. Ich sollte dir wohl nicht böse sein- ein Schwur, den man einer Blutjägerin leistet, ist wohl kein richtiger Schwur in deinen Augen."  
  
Er legte den Kopf schräg. Dann konnte man regelrecht sehen, wie es ihm endlich dämmerte. „Oh nein....", murmelte er bestürzt. „Oh nein oh nein......ich bitte dich, vergib mir! Aber ein betrunkener Aragorn ist das Unausstehlichste, dass es auf Arda gibt! Verzeih .... aber ich wollte bloß deine Ehre verteidigen!"  
  
„Indem du ein Versprechen brichst?"Sie zog eine Braue hoch.  
  
„Ich weiß, es ist keine Rechtfertigung, und ich hätte es nicht tun sollen..."- „Schon gut", unterbrach sie ihn müde, denn es war ihr unangenehm, dass Legolas ein so schlechtes Gewissen hatte.  
  
Er sah wirklich bemitleidenswert aus und schien die Sache sehr zu bereuen.  
  
Sie lächelte schief. „Wenigstens hat er jetzt ein wunderbar schlechtes Gewissen und wird sich in Zukunft wohl meinen Namen merken."  
  
Sie spürte regelrecht, wie ihm ein großer Stein vom Herzen fiel. Eine Weile standen sie einander in betretenem Schweigen gegenüber. „Nun, da ja jetzt alles geklärt ist, kannst du ja wieder mit erleichtertem Gewissen zu Deinesgleichen zurückkehren und ihnen helfen, ein paar Anekdoten über mich zu dichten", bemerkte Oxana spöttisch.  
  
„Du solltest es mit Humor nehmen", lächelte er aufmunternd.  
  
„Mit HUMOR?!". Sie lachte schrill. „Ich habe mich soeben bis auf die Knochen blamiert! Mich absolut lächerlich gemacht!"  
  
Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenigstens hast du sie wieder zum Lachen gebracht, nachdem Nîthiel unsere Tränendrüsen so belastet hat".  
  
Oxana zog eine Braue hoch. „Du willst dich über mich lustig machen", stellte sie fest.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nîthiel hatte schon immer einen Hang zum Dramatischen. Sie neigt dazu, sich die Dinge zu sehr zu Herzen zu nehmen."  
  
„Aber nein, Nîthiel doch nicht... », Oxana verzog satirisch den Mund.  
  
„Das Lied war ihre Art, das Vorgefallene zu verarbeiten."  
  
„Die Entführung", vermutete Oxana.  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Sondern?"  
  
„Die Trennung."  
  
„Von den Entführern?"  
  
Sie blinzelte dumpf, fragte sich, warum Legolas' Mundwinkel zuckten.  
  
„Was? Wieso lachst du?"Sie war schon wieder nahe dran, wütend zu werden.  
  
Bevor es dazu kommen konnte, hob Legolas eilig die Hand, hielt ihr die beiden grün funkelnden Haarspangen vors Gesicht. „Die gehören doch dir, oder?". Sie deutete ein Nicken an. „Ja, aber sie sind bloß geliehen. Du kannst sie behalten. Gib sie Nîthiel oder Obhart....dieses ganze Schmuckzeugs passt nicht zu mir."  
  
„Dann nimm wenigstens das Armband zurück", schlug Legolas vor. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Was soll das?! Was.....?"- Sie brach ab, als er sie and den Schulter nahm und sie sanft umdrehte.  
  
Dann spürte sie plötzlich seine Finger an ihrem Nacken und etwas Geschmeidiges, Warmes legte sich um ihren Hals.  
  
Ihre Hände griffen reflexartig nach dem metallenen Etwas, für eine Sekunde glaubte sie wirklich, er wolle sie erwürgen. Es würde ihr wohl nie ganz gelingen, diese seltsamen Angewohnheiten abzustreifen.  
  
Er hatte ihr eine Kette umgehängt.  
  
Entsetzt sah sie auf den in Silber eingefassten grünen Stein hinab.  
  
Das Collier. NÎTHIELS Verlobungscollier.  
  
„Was soll das werden?!", krächzte sie und versuchte automatisch, das Ding wieder abzustreifen.  
  
Legolas sah ihr dabei zu, ein amüsiertes Glitzern in den Augen.  
  
Teufel noch eins, das Stück war ungeheuer stabil, dafür, dass es so zart und zerbrechlich aussah!  
  
„Ich finde, DAS passt zu dir", meinte Legolas.  
  
„Sag, hast du getrunken?! Ist das ein Scherz? Warum hängst du mir Nîthiels Geschmeide um? Soll das irgendeine nähere Bedeutung haben? Ist das Ding verflucht? Mit einem Zauber belegt? Oder ist es...."- „Ein Geschenk", schlug Legolas vor.  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Darf man einer schönen Frau kein Geschenk machen?"  
  
Misstrauisch kniff sie die Augen zusammen. „Es ist eine Art von Markierung, nicht wahr? Damit mich irgendjemand erkennt....was heckst du aus? Willst du..."  
  
Sie stockte.  
  
Hatte er sie soeben SCHÖN genannt?!  
  
Moment....was hatte er vorhin über Nîthiel gesagt? Ihre Augen wurden groß, sie drehte sich langsam um. Tief Luft holend fragte sie:  
  
„IHR HABT EUCH GETRENNT?!"  
  
„Eine halbe Minute", grinste Legolas, „du brauchtest eine halbe Minute, um es zu begreifen."  
  
„Ihr habt euch getrennt", wiederholte Oxana und war hin- und her gerissen zwischen einem Gefühl des Triumphes, der Schadenfreude und einer tiefgehenden Verwirrung. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Warum?", war das einzige, was ihr über die Lippen kommen wollte.  
  
Ihre Augen klebten an seinen Lippen.  
  
„Es hat sich viel...verändert zwischen uns", begann Legolas, mit nervtötender Gemächlichkeit. „Dinge sind geschehen, mit denen wir nicht gerechnet haben. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und kam zu dem Schluss, dass..."- er brach ab.  
  
„WAS?!". Ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Unbeherrschtheit. Sie räusperte sich, peinlich berührt. „Zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen?", fragte sie, sich zwingend, ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
Legolas schien zu überlegen, sah über ihre Schulter zum Haus zurück. „Das sage ich dir, wenn du mir einen Tanz schenkst. Denn leider hatte ich heute Abend noch nicht die Ehre, und ich will die einmalige Gelegenheit, ein wenig mit dir anzugeben, nicht ungenützt verstreichen lassen."  
  
Sie stimmte zähneknirschend zu, ergriff nach kurzem Zögern seine Hand. „Erpresser. Aber danach bekomme ich eine Antwort!"  
  
Er legte die Hand aufs Herz. „Ich gelobe es!".  
  
Schließlich standen sie gemeinsam vor dem Tor, durch das sie vorhin geflüchtet war. „Ich habe keine Schuhe", stellte sie fest, „ich kann nicht tanzen."Es klang nicht besonders bedauernd.  
  
„Kümmere dich nicht darum, keiner wird auf deine Füße achten", schmunzelte Legolas vielsagend.  
  
Und dann traten sie ein.  
  
Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell sich aufmerksame Ruhe über den Saal breitete, als sie, gefolgt von einem kühlen Luftzug, eintraten.  
  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf das seltsame Pärchen- der strahlende Prinz und die zerzauste Rothaarige an seiner Seite.  
  
Oxana wurde wieder nervös, versuchte, einfach nur geradeaus durch die Menschen zu starren, als sie sich der Tanzfläche näherten. Nervös leckte sie über ihre Lippen. Beruhigend legte Legolas seine zweite Hand auf die ihre, die sich, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte, krampfhaft in seinen Arm gekrallt hatte.  
  
Es wirkte- sie wurde ruhiger, ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich ein wenig.  
  
Und erst als die Musik einsetzt, und sie die ersten, vorsichtigen Tanzschritte, gefolgt von unzähligen Augenpaaren, wagten, wurde ihr klar, welches Risiko der Prinz da gerade einging.  
  
„Wie hältst du es bloß aus ständig im Licht der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen?", krächzte sie. „Ich hatte einige Jahre Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen", gab der Prinz scherzhaft zurück. „Entspann dich. Konzentriere dich auf die Musik. Schließ am besten die Augen", schlug er vor. Die Augen schließen?? Damit sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, die sich bot, auf die Nase fiel??  
  
„Sie werden reden", flüsterte Oxana, drehte sich und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es ohne Schuhe um vieles leichter war, sich elegant zu bewegen.  
  
„Das werden sie", bestätigte Legolas, grinsend und zog sie nahe an sich heran, „sie werden sich die Münder über uns zerreißen, und bald wird ganz Gondor hiervon wissen."Und nach Gondor wahrscheinlich Rohan und im schlimmsten Falle ein ganzer gewisser Wald voller neugieriger Grauelben, fügte Oxana im Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Sie stieg ihm auf die Füße, murmelte eine Entschuldigung. „Lass mich führen", flüsterte er. Sie ignorierte seine Worte, folgte steif seinen Bewegungen. „Sie werden glauben, dass wir ein Paar....ein Liebespaar sind!"  
  
„Eine entsetzliche Vorstellung!", stimmte Legolas ernsthaft zu. Seine Augen funkelten spitzbübisch. „Entspann dich!", wiederholte er und zog sich näher an sich heran.  
  
Dann flüsterte er an ihr Ohr: „Ich werde dich führen, und alles wird gut sein. Boro nin! [Vertraue mir]!"  
  
Vertrauen......  
  
Sie wusste nicht, ob sie zu so etwas noch fähig war. Hatte sie die Bedeutung dieses Wortes nicht schon längst vergessen?  
  
Vertrauen bedeutete für sie, ihr Schicksal blindlings in die Hände eines anderen zu legen.  
  
War er es wert?  
  
Sie atmete tief durch. Es war ein Risiko. Aber es wäre nicht das erste, das sie in ihrem Leben einging.  
  
Und schließlich ließ sie sich fallen.  
  
******** *************************************************************  
  
Mit der Zeit waren andere Paare auf die Tanzfläche getreten, und bald schon war die Fläche so gedrängt voll, dass es unmöglich wurde, sich frei zu bewegen.  
  
An dieser Stelle teilte Oxana dem Prinzen mit, dass ihre Füße bald zu Brei getreten sein würden, und dass sie wünschte, das Parkett zu verlassen.  
  
„Darüberhinaus schuldest du mir noch eine Erklärung", erinnert sie, denn sie hatte sein Versprechen nicht vergessen.  
  
Und so gingen sie die Treppe hinauf, auf der Suche nach einem ruhigern Ort, an dem sie vor allem unbeobachtet sein würden. Sie gelangten auf einen kleinen, gemauerten Balkon, der in die Richtung wies, in der die Stadt lag. Das Licht der Sterne und des abnehmenden Mondes war das einzige, dass Oxana die Umrisse des Prinzen in der kalten Dunkelheit wahrnehmen ließ.  
  
„Und? Ich warte!", drängte sie und setzte sich auf die hüfthohe steinerne Balustrade. Frierend schlang sie die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und ärgerte sich, dass sie die Gesichtszüge des Prinzen nicht genau erkennen konnte.  
  
Dieser schien gerade die Sterne zu betrachten. „In alten Tagen...", setzte er an, doch sie fuhr im ungeduldig dazwischen: „Was in alten Tagen war interessiert mich nicht! Und ich will auch keine Geschichte von Sternen und Göttern hören! Ich will bloß eine Antwort- Warum hast du dich von ihr getrennt?"  
  
Wie sie es satt hatte, immer bloß zu reden und zu reden und nie zum Punkt zu kommen. Ihm mochte so etwas gefallen- aber ihr schien das Leben zu kurz, als um es mit schönen Worten und langen Reden auszufüllen.  
  
Legolas seufzte. „Du machst es einem nicht leicht, dich zu lieben. Und trotzdem kann ich nicht damit aufhören."  
  
Einen Herzschlag lang war es totenstill auf dem Balkon.  
  
Draußen in der Nacht heulte irgendwo ein Wolf.  
  
Von unten drangen die gedämpften Geräusche des Festes zu ihnen.  
  
Oxana starrte das Profil des Prinzen an. Das WAR eine direkte Antwort gewesen. Wie reagierte man auf so etwas? Davonlaufen...ja, davonlaufen, das hätte zu ihr gepasst. Oder sich nach hinten kippen lassen und hoffen, dass sie einen Sturz aus dieser Höhe überlebte....  
  
In ihrem Bauch kribbelte etwas....als krabbelten Tausende winzige Käfer in ihrem Magen herum. Ein furchtbares, zugleich erhebendes Gefühl.  
  
Das war doch lächerlich, so etwas geschah in diesen verbotenen Liebesromanen, die sie früher gelesen hatte, aber nicht in der wirklichen Welt- und schon gar nicht IHR!  
  
„Aber....WARUM?", krächzte sie.  
  
Er drehte ihr endlich sein Gesicht zu, sie brauchte sein Lächeln nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass es da war. „Ich weiß nicht. Vermutlich habe ich einen Vorliebe für Lebensgefahren", antwortete er scherzhaft. Aber in seiner Stimme klang ein Ernst mit, der sie schaudern ließ. Er MEINTE, was er sagte.  
  
Plötzlich hob er seine Hand, strich ihr Haar sachte zurück. „Sag mir, was du denkst."  
  
Sie überlegte eine Sekunde. Dann nahm sie seine Hand, hob sie an ihre Wange und lächelte sanft.  
  
„Ich denke, dass nun nicht der richtige Moment für Worte ist."  
  
******** *************************************************************** [1] Übersetzung:  
  
Wenn der Körper dein Gefängnis ist,  
  
wenn der Hass die Seele frisst,  
  
wenn schwarze Schatten über dich ziehn,  
  
wenn alle Gedanken und Gefühle fliehn,  
  
wenn Freunde dir den Rücken kehren,  
  
wenn Winden an den Kräften zehren,  
  
wenn die Angst dein Herrscher ist,  
  
glaub mir,dass du bei mir geborgen bist.  
  
(einen schönen Dank an Annelena Whittus!)  
  
************* ********************************************** N a c h w o r t :  
  
Sorry, aber ich finde das ist lang genug. Lasst bis zum nächsten Mal eure Fantasie spielen ;) Die klassische „Leggi-geht-mit-Frau-auf-Ball"-Szene fand ich irgendwie passend, gerade WEIL es so klassisch ist! (...gut, ich vermute das hat jetzt keiner richtig verstanden. Conna, du verwirrst die Leute nur. Behalt deine Flausen für dich und schreib einfach nur) Gut..... Mann, bin ich gemein. Ich bin ja so was von fies. ( * an meinem kleinen Finger nage* ) Ich glaube, das nächste Kap wird euch ...ganz gut gefallen.................................... ........................................................hihi................ ................................................  
  
So und jetzt her mir eurer Kritik! Weil bei über 8000 wörtern (connatica , du hast dich wieder mal selbst übertroffen – ja, danke, ich weiß) und diesem absolut hirnrissigen, selbstgebastelten Reim (Blitzlied) MÜESST ihre einfach euren Senf dazugeben. * gg* 


	31. von arwen und schosshündchen

Kapitel 32  
  
Von den Waffen der Frauen  
  
V o r w o r t :  
  
So, das Schlimmste ist zwar noch nicht geschafft, aber ich kann einfach nicht aufhören zu schreiben!!  
  
Sabrini : Danke für deine Ungeduld gg!  
  
all : ich hoffe, ihr seid noch alle da! Ich weiß es nervt, so lange auf kaps warten zu müssen! Und ich hoffe auch, die Geschichte gefällt euch nach wie vor und ihr seid noch nicht ausgestiegen!  
  
Nun saß er hier, nachdem sie ihn, zwar nicht ganz mühelos, aber doch erstaunlich schnell gefangen genommen und gefesselt hatten.  
  
Wie hatte das nur passieren können?  
  
Warum hatten seine elbischen Sinne, die ihn doch in den Jahrhunderten davor noch nie im Stich gelassen hatten, diesmal versagt?  
  
Nun ja, wenigstens auf diese eine Frage kannte er die Antwort.  
  
Oxana.  
  
Sie hatte ihm letzte Nacht alle Kraft aus dem Körper gesaugt und ihn schwach und verwundbar gemacht. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte ihr gegolten, jeder einzelne seiner Sinne war auf sie ausgerichtet gewesen- und er bereute keine einzige Sekunde, in der er die Welt um sich herum vergessen hatte.  
  
Noch nie hatte er sich erlaubt, sich einer Frau körperlich so hinzugeben, nie zuvor war sein Verlangen so groß, so unstillbar gewesen.  
  
Ob sie wusste, was sie bei ihm angerichtet hatte?  
  
Ob sie auch nur erahnte, welche Ausmaße seine Liebe zu ihr anzunehmen begann, wo er es nicht einmal selbst so recht verstand? Eine Sterbliche! Nie, selbst in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht, hatte er geglaubt, dass er sein Herz an eine Zweitgeborene verlieren würde!  
  
„Was hat sie, was andere nicht haben?", würde sein Vater ihn fragen.  
  
Und er würde ihm keine zufrieden stellende Antwort geben können.  
  
Sie war schön, ja, in mancher Hinsicht fast elbengleich und dennoch gab es unter seinem Volk, wenigstens in den Augen anderer, weit schönere Frauen. Genauso verhielt es sich mit ihrer Intelligenz- Wissen, das Frauen seines Volkes über Jahrhunderte erworben hatten, KONNTE Oxana gar nicht aufholen, selbst wenn sie alles daran setzte. Stattdessen besaß sie aber etwas anderes, weit Wichtigeres- ein kluges Herz. Auch wenn sie es selbst nicht wahrhaben wollte.  
  
Er ahnte, dass er nicht mehr von ihr loskommen würde. Nicht nach dieser Nacht.  
  
Er lächelte ironisch.  
  
Auf eine gewisse Weise war sie ihm also doch noch zum Verhängnis geworden...  
  
Hatte er nicht immer nach einer ebenbürtigen Partnerin gesucht? Eine Frau von großer Schönheit und ebenso großer Klugheit, die großmütig und sanft und verständnisvoll war? Und vor allem- eine Elbe!  
  
Das einzige an Oxana, in dem sich keine Elbe mit ihr messen konnte, war ihr Temperament, das heller brannte als er es je bei einem Wesen zuvor erlebt hatte.  
  
Er würde sie in das Waldlandreich mitnehmen. Um keinen Preis würde er sie wieder gehen lassen, nicht für alle Schätze dieser Welt würde er auf sie verzichten.  
  
Doch er wusste, dass es kein Leichtes sein würde, Oxana dazu zu bringen, freiwillig mit ihm zu gehen. Sie mochte den Adel und seine Paläste nicht und Elben (mit Ausnahme weniger) waren ihr nach wie vor nicht ganz geheuer. Sie hatte Angst vor ihren Gefühlen, zeigte sie nur ungern.  
  
Würde er sie darum bitten, ihn zu begleiten und ein Leben mit ihm unter den Seinen zu führen, würde sie ihn vermutlich auslachen.  
  
Einen Moment lang erwog er ernsthaft, sie bewusstlos zu schlagen und gefesselt über den Rücken seines Pferdes zu werfen, um sie so in seine Heimat zu bringen. Seinen Vater würden die Augen übergehen, Oxana würde ihn vermutlich bei nächster Gelegenheit zur Strafe um ein paar Gliedmaßen erleichtern......er grinste.  
  
Er machte sich eindeutig zu viele Gedanken, dafür, dass er momentan in Lebensgefahr schwebte....  
  
Und dieser Gedanke schleuderte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
Wieder zerrte er an den Fesseln, mit denen ihm Hände und Füße gebunden waren und erneut erwiesen sich seine Befreiungsversuche als sinnlos- diese festen Schnüre waren ohne Zweifel Elbenwerk. Diese Blutjäger waren nicht nur gute Kämpfer, sondern verwendeten offenbar nur die feinsten Werkzeuge für ihre Vorhaben.  
  
Besonders diese eine Elbe war ihm sofort ins Auge gestochen, und das nicht nur, weil sie es gewesen war, die ihn letzten Endes überwältigt hatte.  
  
Er musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Kampfkünste den ihren unterlegen waren.  
  
Doch selbst wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre, sie hätte ihn vermutlich dennoch besiegt- denn sie hatte mit einer Wut gekämpft, die er nicht verstand, und die ihre Kräfte wachsen ließ.  
  
Es war nicht ihre Muskelstärke, die ihn schaudern ließ.  
  
Es war der Hass, den sie gegen ihn hegte.  
  
Legolas hatte gespürt, dass der Hass, der in ihren Smaragdaugen brannte, ihm galt, und zwar ihm alleine.  
  
Aber wer war sie?  
  
Sie war schön, goldblondes, gelocktes Haar, ein schmales Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen und vollen Lippen, eine edle Figur.  
  
Äußerlichkeiten, die nicht viel mehr als ihre elbische Herkunft verrieten.  
  
„Rawen....", murmelte er in das, in menschlichen Maßstäben, dunkle Zimmer, als hoffe er, der Klang ihres Namens würde verborgene Erinnerungen in ihm wecken.  
  
Rawen- die Löwin.  
  
Der Name passte zu ihr, ihrer geschmeidigen, katzenhaften Art, sich zu bewegen, ihren angespitzten Fingernägeln, ihren etwas schräg gestellten Augen.  
  
War sie diejenige, die ihn tot sehen wollte, die hinter all dem stand?  
  
Schritte wurden draußen laut, jemand blieb vor der Tür stehen.  
  
Legolas straffte seine Haltung und empfing den Eintretenden in einer, so weit es möglich war, selbstbewussten, aufrechten Position.  
  
Es war eine Elbe, doch nicht, wie er unbewusst erwartet hatte, diese Rawen.  
  
Ihr glattes Haar floss wie ein silberner Bach ihre zierliche Figur hinab. Sie war blass, fast so blass wie die Wände des engen Zimmers und so zart, dass man Angst hatte, der nächste Windstoß könnte sie umwehen.  
  
Das samtene, blutrote Kleid mit weiten Ärmeln und hoch aufgeschlossenem Kragen ließ sie noch unscheinbarer und blässer wirken.  
  
Die Fremde sandte die beiden Wachen nach draußen, schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ihre Hände waren unglaublich zartgliedrig, sie trug einen schmalen Silberring mit einem wuchtigen, purpurnen Edelstein am kleinen Finger der linken Hand.  
  
Um die Stirn war ihr ein feinsilberner Kranz geflochten, mit farblosen Edelsteinen und Efeublättern behangen.  
  
Für eine Elbe war sie nicht außerordentlich groß und ihre Erscheinung war, trotz größter Mühe bei ihrer Kleiderwahl, nicht sonderlich beeindruckend.  
  
Und trotzdem strahlte sie etwas Ehrfurchteinflößendes aus, das allen Elben eigen war, wenn sie ein gewisses Alter erreicht hatten. Diese Frau sah zwar keinen Tag älter als fünfundzwanzig aus, doch Legolas wusste augenblicklich, dass sie um einiges älter als er war.  
  
Sie blieb in der Tür stehen, ihn ausdruckslos musternd.  
  
Ihre Augen waren grau wie dichter Nebel an kalten Herbsttagen.  
  
Schließlich meinte sie mit einer Stimme, die, passend zu ihrem Auftreten, dünn und klanglos war: „Seid gegrüßt, Prinz."  
  
„Wer seid Ihr und warum trachtet Ihr mir nach dem Leben?", fragte Legolas scharf und ohne Umschweife.  
  
Die Frau runzelte leicht verärgert ihre Stirn, dann lächelte sie verzeihend, als wäre sie nachsichtig mit einem Kind. „Ich verstehe Euren Ärger. Viele Dinge sind nicht so gelaufen, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich wollte Euch einen schnellen Tod gönnen. Ich konnte nicht damit rechnen, dass diese...unfähige Person....uns so lange Schwierigkeiten machen würde."– Sie seufzte bedauernd.  
  
Er brauchte eine Sekunde um zu begreifen, wen sie meinte.  
  
„Oxana? Wo ist sie? Was habt Ihr mit ihr getan?"Mit Mühe hielt er seine Stimme ruhig, zwang sich langsam zu sprechen.  
  
Die Elbe machte eine wage Geste zum Fenster hin. „Sie ist bei ihren alten Kollegen und empfängt die Strafe, die ihr zusteht. Schade. Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, war sie eine fähige Söldnerin. Und..."– Sie lächelte wissend- „eine sehr schöne Frau. Es tut mir, wie gesagt, wirklich leid."  
  
Legolas starrte sie lange an. Oxana würde nicht sterben. Soviel stand fest. Diese Frau starb nicht einfach.  
  
„Sie ist trotzdem sterblich", flüsterte eine Stimme hinter seiner Stirn, „und selbst wenn dem nicht so wäre- sie ist verwundbar. Und dort draußen sind keine Freunde, die ihr helfen könnten, dafür aber fünfzig Feinde."  
  
Von draußen erklang ein bedrohliches Knurren.  
  
Sein Kopf ruckte zu dem verdunkelten Fenstern hin.  
  
Wölfe? Hier, im Hof? Was, bei Eru, ging dort draußen vor?!  
  
„Wer seid Ihr?", murmelte er tonlos und sah die Elbe fest an. „Und wofür habe ich, Eures Erachtens nach, den Tod verdient? Was habe ich Euch je getan?"  
  
Sie fixierte ihn, ihre Augen verengten sich, ihr Blick wurde stechend wie der eines Habichts. Für eine Sekunde flammte reinster Hass in diesen bisher ruhigen Augen auf.  
  
Dann entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder.  
  
„Mein Name ist Nimbrethil, ich bin die Herrin dieses Hauses. Ich werde Euch einen Prozess machen, wie es einem Fürsten unseres Volkes gebührt. Ich lasse Euch die Möglichkeit zuteil werden, Euch zu verteidigen. Doch was auch immer Ihr sagen werdet, Ihr werdet sterben. Ich habe lange auf diesen Tag gewartet. Noch vor Sonnenuntergang werdet Ihr für Eure Taten bezahlen."  
  
Ihre Stimme war so gnadenlos und kalt, dass er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, das Zimmer kühle um einige Grade ab. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie die Worte ernst meinte.  
  
„Warum?", fragte er bloß.  
  
Sie sah ihn verwundert an. „Das wisst Ihr noch immer nicht? Nun gut....ich werde es Euch sagen."  
  
Sie trat näher, fing seinen Blick.  
  
Er versuchte, sein Gesicht abzuwenden, ihr nicht zu erlauben, seine Gedanken aus seinen Augen zu erahnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
Diese Augen....ja, er kannte sie. Doch woher....?  
  
„Ihr erinnert Euch noch immer nicht", seufzte Nimbrethil plötzlich enttäuscht, ging wieder zur Tür zurück und legte die Hand auf die Klinke. „Aber was wundert es mich? Ich war bloß eine einfache Untergebene, einer der vielen dienstbaren Schatten im Leben der Reichen und Schönen."  
  
Sie drehte sich der Tür zu. Bevor sie ging, sagte sie noch: „Ihr habt meinen Sohn getötet, Prinz. Und dafür sollt ihr zahlen. Blut für Blut, wie Ihr einst selbst sagtet. Alae, wir sehen uns später".  
  
Blut für Blut...........  
  
Und plötzlich fiel ihm alles wieder ein.  
  
Der Mord an seinem Bruder.  
  
Die Hinrichtung des vermeintlichen Mörders.  
  
Und Nimbrethil. Endlich wusste er wieder, wer sie war.  
  
Und das Schreckliche war, dass er ihren Hass nachvollziehen konnte.  
  
Lange starrte er wie paralysiert auf die geschlossene Tür.  
  
Dann rief er sich innerlich zurecht. Noch waren Aragorn, Obhart und all die anderen am Leben. Noch existierte ein, wenn auch winziger, Hoffnungsschimmer.  
  
Er rückte unbeholfen zum vergangenen Fenster hin und versuchte einen Blick nach draußen zu erhaschen.  
  
Alles was er erkennen konnte, bevor die Wachen ihn brutal wieder zurückstießen, war, dass sich eine Menge unter dem Torbogen neben den Stallungen versammelt hatte.  
  
Dann, vielleicht fünf Minuten später, zerriss ein gellender Schrei die angespannte Ruhe, die auf dem Elbenhaus lag.  
  
Er war nur kurz zu hören, dann brach er jäh ab.  
  
Es war Oxanas Stimme.  
  
Legolas erblasste.  
  
In dem Moment, da sie das gierige Kläffen der beiden Wölfe vernahm, verpasste ihr Nervensystem ihrem Körper einen gehörigen Adrenalinschub. Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie so schnell so weit gelaufen.  
  
Der Wald wurde dichter und dunkler und das Knurren der beiden weißen Monster schien alles um sie herum auszufüllen, schien neben, hinter, ja, sogar vor ihr zu sein.  
  
Es war nicht zu leugnen dass sie ein gewisses Maß an Panik verspürte.  
  
Und als sie einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zurückwarf, um zu sehen, wie nahe die beiden Tierchen in der Zwischenzeit wirklich waren, trug das auch nicht gerade dazu bei, diese Panik zu mindern.  
  
Die beiden Gebilde aus messerscharfen Zähnen, gefährlichen Krallen und primitiver Kraft waren kaum mehr einen Steinwurf von ihr entfernt und dachten offenbar nicht daran, ihr Tempo zu drosseln.  
  
„Schön", dachte Oxana in aller Hast, „Sarnir sagt, du bist eine Elbe. Legolas hält dich für eine Elbe. Und seit gestern beginnst du selbst die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen.... . Nimm an, du bist eine Elbe. Was können Elben?"  
  
Ihre Gedanken drehten sich für eine Weile im Kreis. Blondes Haar, groß, schlank, überheblich, alt, schnell, guter Bogenschütze, scharfe Augen, gutes Gehör....  
  
Bäume!!  
  
Elben wohnten auf Bäumen!  
  
Elben kletterten auf Bäume!  
  
Beeindruckend, wie sie sich selbst in den verzwicktesten Lagen auf ihr Gehirn verlassen konnte!  
  
Nun fehlte nur noch ein passender Baum.  
  
Fichte, Fichte, Fichte, Tanne, Fichte, Tanne......EICHE!  
  
Sie änderte die Richtung ein wenig, legte einen Zahn zu. Entschlossen steuerte sie auf die alte dicke Eiche zu.  
  
Eins- zwei- drei- SPRUNG!  
  
Sie schnellte vom Boden weg, griff nach dem untersten Ast und.....bekam ihn nicht zu fassen. Offenbar waren ihre Sprunggelenke doch nicht über Nacht zu denen einer Elbin mutiert.  
  
Panisch grub sie ihre Finger in die raue Rinde des Stammes und versuchte so irgendwie Halt zu finden. Tatsächlich schaffte sie, indem sie den Stamm mit Armen und Beinen umschlang und sich notgedrungen nach oben hievte, etwa zwei Meter Abstand vom Boden zu gewinnen.  
  
Verflucht, bei Legolas hatte das immer so einfach ausgesehen!!  
  
Ein plötzliches hungriges Knurren ließ ungeahnte Kräfte in ihr erwachen und sie zog sich mühvoll und etwas weniger elegant als geplant nach oben, sodass sie unsicher, aber zumindest in größerer Höhe, auf einem Ast zu sitzen kam.  
  
Die beiden Wölfe schnappten knurrend nach ihr, doch keiner erreichte sie.  
  
Oxana atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
Dann brach der Ast.  
  
Sie brüllte vor Schreck, versuchte irgendwie, sich abzurollen, doch kam nicht mehr dazu, sich aufzurichten.  
  
Einer der Wölfe nagelte sie mit seinen riesigen Pranke am Boden fest, sie spürte seinen stinkenden Atem in ihrem Nacken, hörte sein Knurren neben ihrem Ohr.  
  
Dann begann das Vieh an ihr zu schnüffeln.  
  
Musste das sein? Konnte er nicht einfach zubeißen und ihr einen schnellen Tod bereiten? Er musste doch wissen, wie sie roch...!  
  
Plötzlich riss der Wolf ihr den Rucksack vom Rücken und begann ihn wie wild zu zerfetzen. Sein Kumpel schien hin- und hergerissen, wandte sich aber dann auch schließlich von Oxana ab und half dabei, den Rucksack sorgfältig zu zerlegen.  
  
Oxana entfernte sich kriechend zu der Eiche und richtete sich hinter dem Stamm auf. Sie hätte laufen sollen, sich in Sicherheit bringen, aber ihre Neugierde hinderte sie daran.  
  
Was war an ihrem Rucksack denn so Besonderes? Die Ziegenmilch? Vielleicht das Fleisch......oder......  
  
Das KRAUT!  
  
Wie auf Kommando zog in diesem Moment einer der Wölfe das getrocknete Bündel aus den Überresten ihres Gepäcks ( sie bemerkte nebenbei, dass sie einen ziemlichen Verschleiß an Rucksäcken hatte, das war nun schon der zweite in diesem Monat) und schnüffelte daran.  
  
Gebannt beobachtete Oxana, was weiter geschah: Der Wolf leckte neugierig über Asonas geheimnisvolle Gewürzmischung.  
  
Seine Augen wurden sonderbar dunkel.  
  
Er hob den Schädel, hörte auf zu geifern und zu knurren und betrachtete stattdessen seinen Artgenossen auf eine Art die.....  
  
„Also, wären das jetzt Menschen und keine Wölfe, würde ich sagen, er will was von dem anderen", dachte Oxana verdutzt.  
  
Der zweite Wolf schien wohl das Gleiche zu denken, , denn er legte plötzlich die Ohren flach und stieß ein klägliches Jaulen aus. Rückwärts gehend entfernte er sich von seinem Kollegen.  
  
Der aphrodisierte Wolf Nummer 1 gab darauf einen... gurrenden??.... Laut von sich, der absolut nichts mehr mit einer wilden, vor Hunger halb wahnsinnigen Bestie gemein hatte.  
  
Wolf Nummer 2 ergriff panikartig die Flucht.  
  
Sein Artgenosse setzte ihm hechelnd nach.  
  
Oxana stand daneben und kratzte sich stutzig am Kopf.  
  
Dann stürmte sie zu dem nassen Haufen aus Lederfetzen und sammelte eiligst alles von dem Kraut ein, was noch übrig war.  
  
Ein solches Gras ließ sich gewiss hervorragend als Waffe einsetzen, dachte sie. Und, nun ja, es wäre sicher interessant, herauszufinden, welche Wirkung es auf Menschen hatte.  
  
„Oder auf Elben", kicherte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
  
„Reiß dich zusammen", murmelte sie verärgert zu sich selbst.  
  
„In eurer Stadt wird der König von Rohan und ein Elbenfürst von Blutjägern gefangen gehalten! An einem Ort, an dem ihr eure Kinder schickt, von Menschen, denen ihr euren Nachwuchs anvertraut! Dieses Haus ist ein Schandfleck für Erech, und das schon seit Jahrhunderten! Man lehrt euren Kindern Hass und Gewalt, und ihr tut so, als ginge euch das alles nichts an! STEHT AUF UND WEHRT EUCH GEGEN SIE! GEMEINSAM KÖNNEN WIR ES SCHAFFEN!"  
  
Es war nicht gerade ihre große Stärke, Aufstände anzuzetteln und große Reden zu schwingen.  
  
Eigentlich hasste sie es ja, im Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen.  
  
Aber diesmal fiel es ihr leicht.  
  
Sie hatte sich wirklich ins Zeug gelegt für ihre Worte, sich sogar auf den Brunnen vor dem Gasthaus geschwungen, um für jeden gut sichtbar zu sein.  
  
Trotzdem schien sie kaum jemand zu bemerken.  
  
Die Leute trotteten an ihr vorbei und gingen weiter den Arbeiten nach, die in einer Kleinstadt am Nachmittag so anfielen.  
  
Wenn jemand doch einmal stehen blieb und Oxanas bereits flehenden Reden lauschte, wurde er meist grob von den anderen Städtern weitergeschubst.  
  
Sie spürte, dass die Menschen sie sehr wohl hörten, und dass viele ihr tief in ihren Herzen Recht gaben. Aber aus ihr unverständlichen Gründen brachte keiner den Mut auf, ihr Rede und Antwort zu stehen.  
  
Man ignorierte sie einfach.  
  
Und das war schlecht, denn ihre Zeit begann knapp zu werden.  
  
Blutjäger waren nicht dafür bekannt, lange herumzufackeln. Wenn sie etwas unternahmen, dann noch vor Sonnenuntergang, ansonsten war es zu spät.  
  
Noch einmal versuchte sie es: „Ich bitte euch, Bürger von Erech! Nein- ich FLEHE euch an! Wie könnt ihr es verantworten, dass Unschuldige sterben, wo ihr es verhindern könntet! Wie könnt ihr zulassen, dass die Verbrechen der Blutjäger an euren Kindern und Vorfahren ungesühnt bleiben?! Es wäre doch ein Leichtes für euch, diesem Schrecken ein Ende zu bereiten- wenn ihr nur zusammen helfen würdet!"  
  
Und tatsächlich, ein Mann, der zwei Eimer zum Gasthaus hin schleppte, blieb stehen.  
  
Er hörte ihre Worte sogar bis ans Ende an, bevor er rief: „Glaubst du, du wärst die Erste, die versucht, eine Revolte anzuzetteln?! Schon viele Narren haben es vor dir versucht! Und weißt du, wo sie jetzt sind?"Er ließ einen Eimer sinken und deutete zum Berg hin. „Sie liegen unter den Hügeln am Fuße des Berges! Also, tu dir ein Gutes und steig vom Brunnen Mädchen, sonst fällst du noch hinein!"  
  
Baff starrte sie ihm nach, als er ihr gleichgültig den Rücken zuwandte und in der Schenke verschwand.  
  
Diese unglaubliche Ignoranz, welche die Städter ihr gegenüber aufwiesen, raubte ihr schier die Sprache.  
  
Dumpfe Wut brodelte in ihr.  
  
Etwas musste geschehen ! Aber sie konnte unmöglich alleine in das Elbenhaus gehen und eine Befreiungsaktion auf eigene Faust starten.  
  
Stattdessen konnte sie ja gleich eine Wandertour auf den Pfaden der Toten unternehmen!  
  
Diese verdammte Hilflosigkeit!  
  
Sie sprang zu Boden, ließ sich erschöpft vom vielen Schreien und dem langen Lauf, der hinter ihr lag, gegen den alten Brunnen sinken und barg das Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
  
Sie weinte nicht, Tränen brachten sie jetzt auch nicht weiter. Aber sie war sehr nahe dran.  
  
„Du brauchst Hilfe?"  
  
Sie sah überrascht auf und erkannte Borgils Lausbubengesicht wieder.  
  
Er blickte sie fragend an. „Ist der Elbenprinz in Gefahr?"  
  
Sie nickte vorsichtig. „Ja. Ich würde ihm ja gerne helfen, aber alleine geht das nicht."  
  
„Ich helfe dir!", bot Borgil beherzt an, „mein Papa hat ein altes Schwert und..."- „NEIN", unterbrach sie ihn derb.  
  
Als sie sah, dass er zusammenzuckte, bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie Legolas mit dem Jungen gesprochen hatte und versuchte, so gut wie möglich, dessen Tonfall zu imitieren, als sie hastig hinzufügte: „Das ist zwar ganz lieb von dir, aber du bist noch nicht alt genug für so was. Und außerdem bräuchte ich viele Leute für das, was ich vorhabe."  
  
Borgil setzte sich neben sie, achtete aber darauf, sie nicht zu berühren. Er schien immer noch etwas Angst vor ihr zu haben.  
  
„Was hast du denn vor?", wollte er wissen.  
  
„Ich will..."- sie hielt inne. Ja, eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, genug Leute zusammen zu trommeln, um das Elbenhaus zu stürmen und alle Blutjäger niederzumetzeln. Nun ja, diesen Plan konnte sie hiermit vergessen.  
  
Sie stöhnte. „Ach, vergiss es. Es hat ja sowieso keinen Sinn. Wenn es dunkel ist, wird es zu spät sein. Und gerade sieht es nicht so aus, als würde ich eine Armee aufstellen könnten."  
  
Der rothaarige Junge schien zu überlegen. „Ich kann meine Mama fragen. Die mag die Elbenfrau auch nicht. Oder meine Oma..."  
  
Oxana hob den Kopf und wollte erneut Borgils Angebot abschlagen, da kam ihr ein verrückter Gedanke.  
  
„Kannst du mich zu deiner Mama bringen?", fragte sie nach kurzem Zögern.  
  
Mirielle lachte leise und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen wickelte sie ungesponnenen Garn von ihren Händen, der von Borgils Großmutter, einer buckeligen Alten mit runzeligem Gesicht, zu einem festen Faden gesponnen wurde.  
  
Der Rhythmus, mit dem die Alte das Pedal des Spinnrades trat, hatte sich in den letzten Minuten kein bisschen verändert.  
  
„Ihr wollt also alle Frauen zusammentrommeln, auf dass wir uns alle gemeinsam gegen die Lehrerin und ihre Leute auflehnen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe."  
  
Oxana nickte eifrig. Genau das war ihr Plan.  
  
Borgil, der die ganze Zeit über auf einem Hocker gesessen und ihren Worten gelauscht hatte, konnte sich nun nicht mehr länger ruhig halten. Er sprang auf, wieselte zu seiner Mutter hin und zog an ihrer Schürze. „Darf ich mitkommen? Bitte Mama! Ich bin schon stark genug um ein Schwert zu halten..."- „Kommt nicht in Frage", unterbrach Mirielle bestimmt, „du wirst schön zuhause bleiben, so wie wir alle."  
  
Dabei sah sie Oxana an.  
  
„Wieso ausgerechnet wir Frauen? Kaum eine von uns weiß, wie man ein Schwert führt oder einen Bogen richtig spannt! Was erwartet Ihr Euch? Wir können die Blutjäger niemals mit den Waffen unserer Männer schlagen!"  
  
Oxana stieß innerlich einen triumphierenden Schrei aus.  
  
Mirielle hatte nicht, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Dorfbewohnern, ihre Idee von vorne herein als Schwachsinn abgetan. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es so kommen würde.  
  
„Die Frauen von Erech, ganz besonders die Mütter, sind doch die großen Leidtragenden dieser Schule! Eine Mutter würde alles dafür tun, um ihrem Kind eine sichere Zukunft an einem sicheren Ort zu bieten! Wenn es uns gelingt, Nimbrethil und ihre Blutjäger zu vertreiben, werdet ihr nie wieder um die Zukunft eurer Kinder bangen müssen!"  
  
Sie schaute bedeutend auf Borgil, der ein wenig verwirrt aussah. Der kleine kampfbegeisterte Racker war doch das beste Beispiel.  
  
„Dir würde es doch sicher gefallen, kämpfen und reiten zu lernen, nicht wahr?", fragte Oxana.  
  
Borgil nickte eifrig.  
  
Mirielles Antlitz verdüsterte sich. „Borgil, geh in die Küche und schäl die Kartoffeln fürs Abendessen."– „Aber Mama..."- „GEH!"Der kleine Rotschopf trollte sich beleidigt.  
  
Oxana sah, dass es hinter Mirielles Stirn arbeitete.  
  
„Und wie habt Ihr euch das gedacht?", wollte sie wissen.  
  
„Lasst das nur meine Sorge sein. Zuerst gilt es, genügend beherzte Frauen aufzutreiben, die uns helfen werden. Und das möglichst schnell."  
  
Sie wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie nicht den Funken einer Ahnung von einem Plan hatte. Es würde ihr schon was einfallen, darauf vertraute sie- musste sie vertrauen.  
  
Nach langem Schweigen nickte Mirielle dann. „Gut. Ich werde gehen und versuchen, sie zu überzeugen. Aber es wird schwer werden, denn ihre Männer werden sie davon abhalten, wenn sie davon erfahren."  
  
Oxana zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Dann dürfen die Männer eben nichts davon wissen, so einfach ist das."  
  
Mirielle seufzte, stand auf und winkte sie herbei.  
  
„Könntet Ihr das für mich fertig machen?"  
  
Ohne Oxanas Antwort abzuwarten, stülpte sie ihr den ungesponnenen Garn über die Hände und zeigte ihr, was sie zu tun hatte. Dann nahm sie ihren Mantel und verließ das Hauptgebäude des kleinen Hofs.  
  
„Die Frauen in Erech sind keine schwertschwingenden Amazonen", krächzte plötzlich die Alte am Spinnrad, die bisher kein einziges Wort von sich gegeben hatte.  
  
Oxana wunderte sich ein wenig, sie hatte irgendwie angenommen, die Großmutter sei geistig nicht mehr ganz...na ja. Offenbar war sie es doch.  
  
„Ich weiß", murmelte sie.  
  
„Sie können gut kochen und sich um das Vieh kümmern und die Felder bestellen...aber kämpfen....nein, nein, das haben sie nicht gelernt, das ist nicht der Brauch hier", fuhr die Alte fort.  
  
"Gut kochen...", wiederholte Oxana nachdenklich und starrte auf den Faden in ihrer Hand.  
  
Und plötzlich wusste sie, wie sie es möglicherweise schaffen konnten.  
  
Wenn sie mit den Waffen der Männer nicht kämpfen konnten, dann würden sie eben die Waffen der Frauen einsetzen.  
  
N a c h w o r t:  
  
Freu mich schon auf eure Reviews! ( - ich brauch wieder etwas Aufmunterung nach dieser anstrengenden Woche! – Also, lasst was von euch hören!!  
  
EXTRAKAPITEL AB-18!  
  
V o r w o r t: ( staind-CD einlegen)  
  
Und was danach geschah, das bleibt der Fantasie eines jeden überlassen- außer natürlich, er liest sich dieses kleine Extrakapitelchen....;)  
  
Falls jemand bisher noch nicht verstanden hat, warum ich die Altersbeschränkung für „Blutgeld"doch relativ hoch gesetzt habe, dem werden in den folgenden Zeilen die Augen aufgehen.  
  
Ich möchte allerdings noch anmerken, falls jemand etwas gegen explizite sexuelle Darstellungen hat oder der festen Überzeugung ist, dass Elben ihre Tage und Nächte mit der Dichtung neuer Lobgesänge auf die Schönheit der Natur und das Wesen der Liebe zubringen, sollte er/sie ebenfalls davon absehen, dieses Kapitel zu lesen.  
  
Ich will ja schließlich keine Träume zerstören.  
  
Und falls jemand unter 18 ist, dann liest er sich das hier ja ohnehin nicht. Oder doch...?  
  
Gut, um eure Geduld weiter zu belasten:  
  
Unser guter alter Freund, der Disclaimer:  
  
Tolkiens Welt und Tolkiens Figuren gehören dem Meister himself und werden es immer tun, denn selbst ein Wolfgang Hohlbein oder ein Terry Pratchett und schon gar keine mittelmäßige FF-Schreiberin wie ich wird je in der Lage sein, auch nur ein passendes Glas zu finden, mit dem man dem Gründungsvater der Fantasy-Literatur das Wasser reichen könnte. Ich habe mir seine Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und maße mich nicht an, irgendetwas auf und um Mittelerde für mich zu beanspruchen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
You fill me up, you're in my veins  
  
A look could take my breath away  
  
And all these things, you give away  
  
Sometimes I take for granted  
  
It's just like poetry inside  
  
To hear you breathing by my side  
  
Like I'm in heaven and I've died  
  
So glad you're with me for this ride  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
(aus: "fill me up", Staind)  
  
Er küsste sie sanft. Und je zärtlicher seine Berührungen waren, desto schwächer wurde sie.  
  
Was sie spürte war mehr als seine Haut auf der ihren, mehr als das Verlangen eines Mannes nach einer Frau. Es war.....sie konnte es nicht sagen, denn bisher war es ihr fremd gewesen.  
  
Doch es fühlte sich gut an, besser als alles andere.  
  
Und es war weder der Moment in dem er sie küsste, noch der, als er seine Lippen zart über ihre Schultern tanzen ließ, in dem ihr klar wurde, dass sie jede einzelne Nacht in ihrem bisherigen Leben ohne Zögern gegen diese Eine umgetauscht hätte. Nein- es waren jene Momente, in denen er ihr erlaubte, in seine Augen einzutauchen.  
  
Alles andere war plötzlich selbstverständlich. Seine Finger auf ihrer Haut, warm, und auf eine unerklärbare Weise...fühlend. Sie wusste, dass er sie EMPFAND.  
  
Etwas schien ihre Brust zerreißen zu wollen, es fühlte sich an wie gebündeltes Glück und plötzlich hatte sie Tränen in den Augen.  
  
Sie hielt still, als sein Atem über ihren Hals strich. Immer wieder hielt sie den Atem an, wagte es nicht, ihren Brustkorb zu heben aus Angst, ihre Eindrücke würden sich dadurch ändern oder ihre Sehnsucht würde gar verfliegen.  
  
Vorsichtig streichelte er ihre Brüste, betastete mit den Fingerspitzen das empfindliche, weiße Fleisch, erforschte jede Erhebung, küsste sie und ließ bis zuletzt ihre steifen Brustwarzen unbeachtet.  
  
Erst als er merkte, dass sie sich ihm bereits ungeduldig entgegenstreckte, schenkte er ihnen endlich Aufmerksamkeit, blies nacheinander einen Kuss auf die dunklen Rauheiten der Haut und sog sie dann zärtlich in den Mund.  
  
Sie stieß ein leises Keuchen aus. Mehrere Male hintereinander jagten heißkalte Schauer in kurzen Abständen über ihren Körper.  
  
Sie spürte das Lächeln, das sich über das Gesicht des Elben stahl, als er ihre Erregung wahrnahm.  
  
Beinahe zornig grub sie ihre Hände in sein Haar, drückte sein Gesicht an ihren Körper und dann weg davon.  
  
Er sollte aufhören damit.  
  
Warum machte er nicht weiter??  
  
Etwas unsanft und in vollkommener Verwirrung zog sie ihn näher, küsste ihn ungeduldig, aggressiv. Wieso quälte er sie? Bei all den anderen war es so schnell gegangen...bei ihm hatte sie das Gefühl, als fräßen sie glühende Flammen von innen her auf, ganz langsam und es....tat so verdammt gut.  
  
Ihre Armmuskeln verkrampften sich, sie spürte, dass er von ihr zurückweichen wollte, aber sie ließ es nicht zu, fasste ihm im Nacken, versuchte, ihn irgendwie über sich zu ziehen. Er nahm ihre Handgelenke, bog sie mit sanfter Gewalt zur Seite und machte damit seinen Kopf frei.  
  
Seine Augen flackerten, doch er sagte nichts. Wozu auch?  
  
Ein wütendes Knurren entfloh ihrer Kehle. Sie bäumte sich auf, versuchte, ihn mit ihren Beinen zu umklammern, in irgendwie an sich zu zwingen. Missmutig nahm sie wahr, dass er seine Beinkleider noch immer trug.  
  
Auch wenn er sie davon abhalten hatte können, ihn festzuhalten- so schaffte er es doch nicht, zu verhindern, dass sie ihm den Gürtel löste und ihn vollständig auszog. Für Sekunden glich ihre Vereinigung eher einem Kampf. Dann schleuderte sie das lästige Gewebe gegen den Spiegel. Mit hungrigen Augen betrachtete sie seinen durch und durch männlichen Körper. Ihre Finger bebten vor Verlangen, ihr Blick war seltsam dunkel. Der Elb war überrascht- noch nie hatte er sich so begehrt gefühlt, beinahe gejagt. Nun gut, sie war eine Blutjägerin...  
  
Schnell zog sie ihn an sich, schlang ihre Arme um ihn, sodass es schon eher einer Umklammerung glich. Gierig kostete sie seinen Mund, riss seine Lippen auf. Ihre Zungen rangen miteinander, lösten sich für einen Augenblick, nur um gleich darauf wieder mit einer Begierde, die an Brutalität grenzte, aufeinander zu treffen.  
  
Plötzlich riss Legolas den Kopf zurück. Seine Zunge strich kurz über seine brennenden Lippen. Er schmeckte salziges Blut aus einer winzigen Wunde strömen.  
  
Sie hatte ihn gebissen!  
  
Mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und wachsender Erregung beobachtete er, wie seine Geliebte sein Blut mit der Zunge aufnahm und kostete.  
  
Dann lächelte sie und zeigte ihm ihre Zähne auf denen noch etwas von dem Lebenssaft haftete.  
  
Der Anblick hätte ihn schockieren, abstoßen sollen. Stattdessen weckte er etwas in ihm, von dem er bisher nicht gewusst hatte, dass es existierte. Was immer es auch war- Wut, tierisches Verlangen oder ein anderer dunkler Urinstinkt, den man ansonsten Orks und anderen niederen Wesen zugeschrieben hätte- es erwachte mit einer Macht, die ihn jegliche Rücksicht vergessen ließ.  
  
Wie ein trockener Grashalm, der in einem Feuer verglühte, vergaß er alles, was er bisher im Umgang mit einer Frau für wichtig gehalten hatte.  
  
Sie schrie, als er ihre Schenkel ruckartig mit seinen Beinen auseinander zwang. Gleichzeitig verstärkte er den Druck um ihre Handgelenke, so dass es für sie unmöglich sein musste, sich zu befreien. Doch irgendwie schaffte sie es doch, riss seinen Kopf in den Nacken und saugte an seiner Kehle, als wäre sie ein Vampir.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten.  
  
So langsam wie es ihm möglich war, und doch viel zu schnell, begann er in sie einzudringen.  
  
Ihr praller, muskulöser Oberkörper wand sich wie unter Qualen unter seinen Bauchmuskeln, während ihr Körper von ihrem Nabel abwärts eine andere Sprache zu sprechen schien, denn sie versuchte ununterbrochen, ihn mit ihren Beinen zu umschlingen.  
  
Mit beiden Händen strich er ihr das schweißnasse Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie umklammerte seine Finger, denn ohne es zu merken, zerrte er fester als nötig an ihren Locken. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, blies eiskalt gegen ihre glänzenden Körper. Seine Halsmuskulatur bewegte sich angespannt unter der schimmernden Haut, es war ihm anzukennen, dass es ihm größte Mühe bereitete, noch länger zu warten.  
  
Oxana hielt plötzlich still. Er spürte, wie ihre Schenkel sich lockerten und ihm mehr Platz gewährten.  
  
„Milin cen or gurieb [Ich liebe dich auf ewig]", stieß er heiser hervor. Sie verstand seine Worte nicht, doch der Ausdruck seiner Augen genügte ihr. Es war eine Flamme der Liebe, die selbst in diesem Moment größter Intimität nur für sie brannte und nicht für das, was sie gerade war. Seine Bettgefährtin.  
  
Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit, die sie ihn warten ließ. Dann nickte sie endlich, ganz sacht und noch mal schimmerte...Unsicherheit in ihren Augen.  
  
Er küsste sie, während er langsam in ihr versank. Er wäre mit wenigen, kräftigen Stößen beim Höhenpunkt gewesen, doch er hatte lange genug Zeit gehabt, um sich kontrollieren zu lernen, und so wartete er. Sie fanden einen sanften Rhythmus, und es dauerte nicht lange, da begann Oxana leise zu keuchen, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich um ein weiteres und die Muskeln in ihrem Inneren zogen sich fest um sein Glied zusammen.  
  
Dann, nach einer weiteren kleinen Ewigkeit, die Legolas gesamte Willenskraft erforderte, kamen sie gleichzeitig.  
  
Oxana hatte das Gefühl, verglühen zu müssen. Unkontrollierbare Hitzewellen durchjagten ihren Körper, und es schmerzte wie Peitschenhiebe und bereitete ihr gleichzeitig unsäglichen Genuss. Was immer da gerade mit ihr geschah, es war wundervoll und grässlich zugleich und so tief ihre Liebe für den Mann über ihr auch war, so tief war für eine Sekunde der Hass, den sie gegen ihn hegte.  
  
Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Hände, so tief, dass Blut unter ihren Fingernägeln hervorquoll, doch Legolas bemerkte es nicht. Alles was er empfand war schiere Verzückung und unermessliches Erstaunen darüber, dass es ausgerechnet eine Sterbliche war, die ihm nach so vielen Jahren nun zeigte, dass er noch lange nicht alles über Frauen wusste.  
  
Er stöhnte, als die Wellen des Orgasmuses sich ebbten und er sich endlich zurückzog. Nun glänzte auch sein Körper vor Schweiß und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er mehr als ein wenig erschöpft war.  
  
Minutenlang langen beide still da, regungslos so eng aneinandergeschlungen, als wären ihre Körper miteinander verwachsen.  
  
Oxana war die erste, die ihre Hand erhob und zärtlich mit seinem blonden Haar zu spielen begann.  
  
„Das war wunderschön", hauchte sie schwach und küsste ihn auf den Scheitel.  
  
Legolas lächelte. „Ich weiß."  
  
Sie schwiegen einige Minuten, genossen das Gefühl der kalten Luft auf ihren überhitzten Körpern.  
  
„Und?"Oxana stütze ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand auf und betrachtete ihren Geliebten liebevoll. Wie gut es ihm stand, wenn er verschwitzt war und sein Haar in seiner Stirn klebte!  
  
Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Sie liebte es, wenn er das tat. Vorsichtig zeichnete sie mit dem Zeigefinger die Furchen auf seiner Stirn nach.  
  
„Und was?", fragte er und fuhr mit einem Finger beiläufig über die gerötete Stelle an seinem Hals.  
  
„Na ja", Oxana grinste breit, „bin ich so gut wie Nîthiel?"  
  
Legolas ar, um es sachte auszudrücken, überrascht.  
  
Selbst im Bett entwickelte sie Ehrgeiz.  
  
Diese Frau war einfach nur unglaublich. 


	32. von den waffen der frauen

Kapitel 32  
  
Von den Waffen der Frauen  
  
V o r w o r t :  
  
So, das Schlimmste ist zwar noch nicht geschafft, aber ich kann einfach nicht aufhören zu schreiben!!  
  
@ Sabrini : Danke für deine Ungeduld * gg*!  
  
@all : ich hoffe, ihr seid noch alle da! Ich weiß es nervt, so lange auf kaps warten zu müssen! Und ich hoffe auch, die Geschichte gefällt euch nach wie vor und ihr seid noch nicht ausgestiegen!  
  
******************************************************** **************  
  
Nun saß er hier, nachdem sie ihn, zwar nicht ganz mühelos, aber doch erstaunlich schnell gefangen genommen und gefesselt hatten.  
  
Wie hatte das nur passieren können?  
  
Warum hatten seine elbischen Sinne, die ihn doch in den Jahrhunderten davor noch nie im Stich gelassen hatten, diesmal versagt?  
  
Nun ja, wenigstens auf diese eine Frage kannte er die Antwort.  
  
Oxana.  
  
Sie hatte ihm letzte Nacht alle Kraft aus dem Körper gesaugt und ihn schwach und verwundbar gemacht. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte ihr gegolten, jeder einzelne seiner Sinne war auf sie ausgerichtet gewesen- und er bereute keine einzige Sekunde, in der er die Welt um sich herum vergessen hatte.  
  
Noch nie hatte er sich erlaubt, sich einer Frau körperlich so hinzugeben, nie zuvor war sein Verlangen so groß, so unstillbar gewesen.  
  
Ob sie wusste, was sie bei ihm angerichtet hatte?  
  
Ob sie auch nur erahnte, welche Ausmaße seine Liebe zu ihr anzunehmen begann, wo er es nicht einmal selbst so recht verstand? Eine Sterbliche! Nie, selbst in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht, hatte er geglaubt, dass er sein Herz an eine Zweitgeborene verlieren würde!  
  
„Was hat sie, was andere nicht haben?", würde sein Vater ihn fragen.  
  
Und er würde ihm keine zufrieden stellende Antwort geben können.  
  
Sie war schön, ja, in mancher Hinsicht fast elbengleich und dennoch gab es unter seinem Volk, wenigstens in den Augen anderer, weit schönere Frauen. Genauso verhielt es sich mit ihrer Intelligenz- Wissen, das Frauen seines Volkes über Jahrhunderte erworben hatten, KONNTE Oxana gar nicht aufholen, selbst wenn sie alles daran setzte. Stattdessen besaß sie aber etwas anderes, weit Wichtigeres- ein kluges Herz. Auch wenn sie es selbst nicht wahrhaben wollte.  
  
Er ahnte, dass er nicht mehr von ihr loskommen würde. Nicht nach dieser Nacht.  
  
Er lächelte ironisch.  
  
Auf eine gewisse Weise war sie ihm also doch noch zum Verhängnis geworden...  
  
Hatte er nicht immer nach einer ebenbürtigen Partnerin gesucht? Eine Frau von großer Schönheit und ebenso großer Klugheit, die großmütig und sanft und verständnisvoll war? Und vor allem- eine Elbe!  
  
Das einzige an Oxana, in dem sich keine Elbe mit ihr messen konnte, war ihr Temperament, das heller brannte als er es je bei einem Wesen zuvor erlebt hatte.  
  
Er würde sie in das Waldlandreich mitnehmen. Um keinen Preis würde er sie wieder gehen lassen, nicht für alle Schätze dieser Welt würde er auf sie verzichten.  
  
Doch er wusste, dass es kein Leichtes sein würde, Oxana dazu zu bringen, freiwillig mit ihm zu gehen. Sie mochte den Adel und seine Paläste nicht und Elben (mit Ausnahme weniger) waren ihr nach wie vor nicht ganz geheuer. Sie hatte Angst vor ihren Gefühlen, zeigte sie nur ungern.  
  
Würde er sie darum bitten, ihn zu begleiten und ein Leben mit ihm unter den Seinen zu führen, würde sie ihn vermutlich auslachen.  
  
Einen Moment lang erwog er ernsthaft, sie bewusstlos zu schlagen und gefesselt über den Rücken seines Pferdes zu werfen, um sie so in seine Heimat zu bringen. Seinen Vater würden die Augen übergehen, Oxana würde ihn vermutlich bei nächster Gelegenheit zur Strafe um ein paar Gliedmaßen erleichtern......er grinste.  
  
Er machte sich eindeutig zu viele Gedanken, dafür, dass er momentan in Lebensgefahr schwebte....  
  
Und dieser Gedanke schleuderte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
Wieder zerrte er an den Fesseln, mit denen ihm Hände und Füße gebunden waren und erneut erwiesen sich seine Befreiungsversuche als sinnlos- diese festen Schnüre waren ohne Zweifel Elbenwerk. Diese Blutjäger waren nicht nur gute Kämpfer, sondern verwendeten offenbar nur die feinsten Werkzeuge für ihre Vorhaben.  
  
Besonders diese eine Elbe war ihm sofort ins Auge gestochen, und das nicht nur, weil sie es gewesen war, die ihn letzten Endes überwältigt hatte.  
  
Er musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Kampfkünste den ihren unterlegen waren.  
  
Doch selbst wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre, sie hätte ihn vermutlich dennoch besiegt- denn sie hatte mit einer Wut gekämpft, die er nicht verstand, und die ihre Kräfte wachsen ließ.  
  
Es war nicht ihre Muskelstärke, die ihn schaudern ließ.  
  
Es war der Hass, den sie gegen ihn hegte.  
  
Legolas hatte gespürt, dass der Hass, der in ihren Smaragdaugen brannte, ihm galt, und zwar ihm alleine.  
  
Aber wer war sie?  
  
Sie war schön, goldblondes, gelocktes Haar, ein schmales Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen und vollen Lippen, eine edle Figur.  
  
Äußerlichkeiten, die nicht viel mehr als ihre elbische Herkunft verrieten.  
  
„Rawen....", murmelte er in das, in menschlichen Maßstäben, dunkle Zimmer, als hoffe er, der Klang ihres Namens würde verborgene Erinnerungen in ihm wecken.  
  
Rawen- die Löwin.  
  
Der Name passte zu ihr, ihrer geschmeidigen, katzenhaften Art, sich zu bewegen, ihren angespitzten Fingernägeln, ihren etwas schräg gestellten Augen.  
  
War sie diejenige, die ihn tot sehen wollte, die hinter all dem stand?  
  
Schritte wurden draußen laut, jemand blieb vor der Tür stehen.  
  
Legolas straffte seine Haltung und empfing den Eintretenden in einer, so weit es möglich war, selbstbewussten, aufrechten Position.  
  
Es war eine Elbe, doch nicht, wie er unbewusst erwartet hatte, diese Rawen.  
  
Ihr glattes Haar floss wie ein silberner Bach ihre zierliche Figur hinab. Sie war blass, fast so blass wie die Wände des engen Zimmers und so zart, dass man Angst hatte, der nächste Windstoß könnte sie umwehen.  
  
Das samtene, blutrote Kleid mit weiten Ärmeln und hoch aufgeschlossenem Kragen ließ sie noch unscheinbarer und blässer wirken.  
  
Die Fremde sandte die beiden Wachen nach draußen, schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ihre Hände waren unglaublich zartgliedrig, sie trug einen schmalen Silberring mit einem wuchtigen, purpurnen Edelstein am kleinen Finger der linken Hand.  
  
Um die Stirn war ihr ein feinsilberner Kranz geflochten, mit farblosen Edelsteinen und Efeublättern behangen.  
  
Für eine Elbe war sie nicht außerordentlich groß und ihre Erscheinung war, trotz größter Mühe bei ihrer Kleiderwahl, nicht sonderlich beeindruckend.  
  
Und trotzdem strahlte sie etwas Ehrfurchteinflößendes aus, das allen Elben eigen war, wenn sie ein gewisses Alter erreicht hatten. Diese Frau sah zwar keinen Tag älter als fünfundzwanzig aus, doch Legolas wusste augenblicklich, dass sie um einiges älter als er war.  
  
Sie blieb in der Tür stehen, ihn ausdruckslos musternd.  
  
Ihre Augen waren grau wie dichter Nebel an kalten Herbsttagen.  
  
Schließlich meinte sie mit einer Stimme, die, passend zu ihrem Auftreten, dünn und klanglos war: „Seid gegrüßt, Prinz."  
  
„Wer seid Ihr und warum trachtet Ihr mir nach dem Leben?", fragte Legolas scharf und ohne Umschweife.  
  
Die Frau runzelte leicht verärgert ihre Stirn, dann lächelte sie verzeihend, als wäre sie nachsichtig mit einem Kind. „Ich verstehe Euren Ärger. Viele Dinge sind nicht so gelaufen, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich wollte Euch einen schnellen Tod gönnen. Ich konnte nicht damit rechnen, dass diese...unfähige Person....uns so lange Schwierigkeiten machen würde."– Sie seufzte bedauernd.  
  
Er brauchte eine Sekunde um zu begreifen, wen sie meinte.  
  
„Oxana? Wo ist sie? Was habt Ihr mit ihr getan?"Mit Mühe hielt er seine Stimme ruhig, zwang sich langsam zu sprechen.  
  
Die Elbe machte eine wage Geste zum Fenster hin. „Sie ist bei ihren alten Kollegen und empfängt die Strafe, die ihr zusteht. Schade. Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, war sie eine fähige Söldnerin. Und..."– Sie lächelte wissend- „eine sehr schöne Frau. Es tut mir, wie gesagt, wirklich leid."  
  
Legolas starrte sie lange an. Oxana würde nicht sterben. Soviel stand fest. Diese Frau starb nicht einfach.  
  
„Sie ist trotzdem sterblich", flüsterte eine Stimme hinter seiner Stirn, „und selbst wenn dem nicht so wäre- sie ist verwundbar. Und dort draußen sind keine Freunde, die ihr helfen könnten, dafür aber fünfzig Feinde."  
  
Von draußen erklang ein bedrohliches Knurren.  
  
Sein Kopf ruckte zu dem verdunkelten Fenstern hin.  
  
Wölfe? Hier, im Hof? Was, bei Eru, ging dort draußen vor?!  
  
„Wer seid Ihr?", murmelte er tonlos und sah die Elbe fest an. „Und wofür habe ich, Eures Erachtens nach, den Tod verdient? Was habe ich Euch je getan?"  
  
Sie fixierte ihn, ihre Augen verengten sich, ihr Blick wurde stechend wie der eines Habichts. Für eine Sekunde flammte reinster Hass in diesen bisher ruhigen Augen auf.  
  
Dann entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder.  
  
„Mein Name ist Nimbrethil, ich bin die Herrin dieses Hauses. Ich werde Euch einen Prozess machen, wie es einem Fürsten unseres Volkes gebührt. Ich lasse Euch die Möglichkeit zuteil werden, Euch zu verteidigen. Doch was auch immer Ihr sagen werdet, Ihr werdet sterben. Ich habe lange auf diesen Tag gewartet. Noch vor Sonnenuntergang werdet Ihr für Eure Taten bezahlen."  
  
Ihre Stimme war so gnadenlos und kalt, dass er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, das Zimmer kühle um einige Grade ab. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie die Worte ernst meinte.  
  
„Warum?", fragte er bloß.  
  
Sie sah ihn verwundert an. „Das wisst Ihr noch immer nicht? Nun gut....ich werde es Euch sagen."  
  
Sie trat näher, fing seinen Blick.  
  
Er versuchte, sein Gesicht abzuwenden, ihr nicht zu erlauben, seine Gedanken aus seinen Augen zu erahnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
Diese Augen....ja, er kannte sie. Doch woher....?  
  
„Ihr erinnert Euch noch immer nicht", seufzte Nimbrethil plötzlich enttäuscht, ging wieder zur Tür zurück und legte die Hand auf die Klinke. „Aber was wundert es mich? Ich war bloß eine einfache Untergebene, einer der vielen dienstbaren Schatten im Leben der Reichen und Schönen."  
  
Sie drehte sich der Tür zu. Bevor sie ging, sagte sie noch: „Ihr habt meinen Sohn getötet, Prinz. Und dafür sollt ihr zahlen. Blut für Blut, wie Ihr einst selbst sagtet. Alae, wir sehen uns später".  
  
Blut für Blut...........  
  
Und plötzlich fiel ihm alles wieder ein.  
  
Der Mord an seinem Bruder.  
  
Die Hinrichtung des vermeintlichen Mörders.  
  
Und Nimbrethil. Endlich wusste er wieder, wer sie war.  
  
Und das Schreckliche war, dass er ihren Hass nachvollziehen konnte.  
  
Lange starrte er wie paralysiert auf die geschlossene Tür.  
  
Dann rief er sich innerlich zurecht. Noch waren Aragorn, Obhart und all die anderen am Leben. Noch existierte ein, wenn auch winziger, Hoffnungsschimmer.  
  
Er rückte unbeholfen zum vergangenen Fenster hin und versuchte einen Blick nach draußen zu erhaschen.  
  
Alles was er erkennen konnte, bevor die Wachen ihn brutal wieder zurückstießen, war, dass sich eine Menge unter dem Torbogen neben den Stallungen versammelt hatte.  
  
Dann, vielleicht fünf Minuten später, zerriss ein gellender Schrei die angespannte Ruhe, die auf dem Elbenhaus lag.  
  
Er war nur kurz zu hören, dann brach er jäh ab.  
  
Es war Oxanas Stimme.  
  
Legolas erblasste.  
  
************************************************* **********************  
  
In dem Moment, da sie das gierige Kläffen der beiden Wölfe vernahm, verpasste ihr Nervensystem ihrem Körper einen gehörigen Adrenalinschub. Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie so schnell so weit gelaufen.  
  
Der Wald wurde dichter und dunkler und das Knurren der beiden weißen Monster schien alles um sie herum auszufüllen, schien neben, hinter, ja, sogar vor ihr zu sein.  
  
Es war nicht zu leugnen dass sie ein gewisses Maß an Panik verspürte.  
  
Und als sie einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zurückwarf, um zu sehen, wie nahe die beiden Tierchen in der Zwischenzeit wirklich waren, trug das auch nicht gerade dazu bei, diese Panik zu mindern.  
  
Die beiden Gebilde aus messerscharfen Zähnen, gefährlichen Krallen und primitiver Kraft waren kaum mehr einen Steinwurf von ihr entfernt und dachten offenbar nicht daran, ihr Tempo zu drosseln.  
  
„Schön", dachte Oxana in aller Hast, „Sarnir sagt, du bist eine Elbe. Legolas hält dich für eine Elbe. Und seit gestern beginnst du selbst die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen.... . Nimm an, du bist eine Elbe. Was können Elben?"  
  
Ihre Gedanken drehten sich für eine Weile im Kreis. Blondes Haar, groß, schlank, überheblich, alt, schnell, guter Bogenschütze, scharfe Augen, gutes Gehör....  
  
Bäume!!  
  
Elben wohnten auf Bäumen!  
  
Elben kletterten auf Bäume!  
  
Beeindruckend, wie sie sich selbst in den verzwicktesten Lagen auf ihr Gehirn verlassen konnte!  
  
Nun fehlte nur noch ein passender Baum.  
  
Fichte, Fichte, Fichte, Tanne, Fichte, Tanne......EICHE!  
  
Sie änderte die Richtung ein wenig, legte einen Zahn zu. Entschlossen steuerte sie auf die alte dicke Eiche zu.  
  
Eins- zwei- drei- SPRUNG!  
  
Sie schnellte vom Boden weg, griff nach dem untersten Ast und.....bekam ihn nicht zu fassen. Offenbar waren ihre Sprunggelenke doch nicht über Nacht zu denen einer Elbin mutiert.  
  
Panisch grub sie ihre Finger in die raue Rinde des Stammes und versuchte so irgendwie Halt zu finden. Tatsächlich schaffte sie, indem sie den Stamm mit Armen und Beinen umschlang und sich notgedrungen nach oben hievte, etwa zwei Meter Abstand vom Boden zu gewinnen.  
  
Verflucht, bei Legolas hatte das immer so einfach ausgesehen!!  
  
Ein plötzliches hungriges Knurren ließ ungeahnte Kräfte in ihr erwachen und sie zog sich mühvoll und etwas weniger elegant als geplant nach oben, sodass sie unsicher, aber zumindest in größerer Höhe, auf einem Ast zu sitzen kam.  
  
Die beiden Wölfe schnappten knurrend nach ihr, doch keiner erreichte sie.  
  
Oxana atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
Dann brach der Ast.  
  
Sie brüllte vor Schreck, versuchte irgendwie, sich abzurollen, doch kam nicht mehr dazu, sich aufzurichten.  
  
Einer der Wölfe nagelte sie mit seinen riesigen Pranke am Boden fest, sie spürte seinen stinkenden Atem in ihrem Nacken, hörte sein Knurren neben ihrem Ohr.  
  
Dann begann das Vieh an ihr zu schnüffeln.  
  
Musste das sein? Konnte er nicht einfach zubeißen und ihr einen schnellen Tod bereiten? Er musste doch wissen, wie sie roch...!  
  
Plötzlich riss der Wolf ihr den Rucksack vom Rücken und begann ihn wie wild zu zerfetzen. Sein Kumpel schien hin- und hergerissen, wandte sich aber dann auch schließlich von Oxana ab und half dabei, den Rucksack sorgfältig zu zerlegen.  
  
Oxana entfernte sich kriechend zu der Eiche und richtete sich hinter dem Stamm auf. Sie hätte laufen sollen, sich in Sicherheit bringen, aber ihre Neugierde hinderte sie daran.  
  
Was war an ihrem Rucksack denn so Besonderes? Die Ziegenmilch? Vielleicht das Fleisch......oder......  
  
Das KRAUT!  
  
Wie auf Kommando zog in diesem Moment einer der Wölfe das getrocknete Bündel aus den Überresten ihres Gepäcks ( sie bemerkte nebenbei, dass sie einen ziemlichen Verschleiß an Rucksäcken hatte, das war nun schon der zweite in diesem Monat) und schnüffelte daran.  
  
Gebannt beobachtete Oxana, was weiter geschah: Der Wolf leckte neugierig über Asonas geheimnisvolle Gewürzmischung.  
  
Seine Augen wurden sonderbar dunkel.  
  
Er hob den Schädel, hörte auf zu geifern und zu knurren und betrachtete stattdessen seinen Artgenossen auf eine Art die.....  
  
„Also, wären das jetzt Menschen und keine Wölfe, würde ich sagen, er will was von dem anderen", dachte Oxana verdutzt.  
  
Der zweite Wolf schien wohl das Gleiche zu denken, , denn er legte plötzlich die Ohren flach und stieß ein klägliches Jaulen aus. Rückwärts gehend entfernte er sich von seinem Kollegen.  
  
Der aphrodisierte Wolf Nummer 1 gab darauf einen... gurrenden??.... Laut von sich, der absolut nichts mehr mit einer wilden, vor Hunger halb wahnsinnigen Bestie gemein hatte.  
  
Wolf Nummer 2 ergriff panikartig die Flucht.  
  
Sein Artgenosse setzte ihm hechelnd nach.  
  
Oxana stand daneben und kratzte sich stutzig am Kopf.  
  
Dann stürmte sie zu dem nassen Haufen aus Lederfetzen und sammelte eiligst alles von dem Kraut ein, was noch übrig war.  
  
Ein solches Gras ließ sich gewiss hervorragend als Waffe einsetzen, dachte sie. Und, nun ja, es wäre sicher interessant, herauszufinden, welche Wirkung es auf Menschen hatte.  
  
„Oder auf Elben", kicherte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
  
„Reiß dich zusammen", murmelte sie verärgert zu sich selbst.  
  
************************************ ***************************************  
  
„In eurer Stadt wird der König von Rohan und ein Elbenfürst von Blutjägern gefangen gehalten! An einem Ort, an dem ihr eure Kinder schickt, von Menschen, denen ihr euren Nachwuchs anvertraut! Dieses Haus ist ein Schandfleck für Erech, und das schon seit Jahrhunderten! Man lehrt euren Kindern Hass und Gewalt, und ihr tut so, als ginge euch das alles nichts an! STEHT AUF UND WEHRT EUCH GEGEN SIE! GEMEINSAM KÖNNEN WIR ES SCHAFFEN!"  
  
Es war nicht gerade ihre große Stärke, Aufstände anzuzetteln und große Reden zu schwingen.  
  
Eigentlich hasste sie es ja, im Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen.  
  
Aber diesmal fiel es ihr leicht.  
  
Sie hatte sich wirklich ins Zeug gelegt für ihre Worte, sich sogar auf den Brunnen vor dem Gasthaus geschwungen, um für jeden gut sichtbar zu sein.  
  
Trotzdem schien sie kaum jemand zu bemerken.  
  
Die Leute trotteten an ihr vorbei und gingen weiter den Arbeiten nach, die in einer Kleinstadt am Nachmittag so anfielen.  
  
Wenn jemand doch einmal stehen blieb und Oxanas bereits flehenden Reden lauschte, wurde er meist grob von den anderen Städtern weitergeschubst.  
  
Sie spürte, dass die Menschen sie sehr wohl hörten, und dass viele ihr tief in ihren Herzen Recht gaben. Aber aus ihr unverständlichen Gründen brachte keiner den Mut auf, ihr Rede und Antwort zu stehen.  
  
Man ignorierte sie einfach.  
  
Und das war schlecht, denn ihre Zeit begann knapp zu werden.  
  
Blutjäger waren nicht dafür bekannt, lange herumzufackeln. Wenn sie etwas unternahmen, dann noch vor Sonnenuntergang, ansonsten war es zu spät.  
  
Noch einmal versuchte sie es: „Ich bitte euch, Bürger von Erech! Nein- ich FLEHE euch an! Wie könnt ihr es verantworten, dass Unschuldige sterben, wo ihr es verhindern könntet! Wie könnt ihr zulassen, dass die Verbrechen der Blutjäger an euren Kindern und Vorfahren ungesühnt bleiben?! Es wäre doch ein Leichtes für euch, diesem Schrecken ein Ende zu bereiten- wenn ihr nur zusammen helfen würdet!"  
  
Und tatsächlich, ein Mann, der zwei Eimer zum Gasthaus hin schleppte, blieb stehen.  
  
Er hörte ihre Worte sogar bis ans Ende an, bevor er rief: „Glaubst du, du wärst die Erste, die versucht, eine Revolte anzuzetteln?! Schon viele Narren haben es vor dir versucht! Und weißt du, wo sie jetzt sind?"Er ließ einen Eimer sinken und deutete zum Berg hin. „Sie liegen unter den Hügeln am Fuße des Berges! Also, tu dir ein Gutes und steig vom Brunnen Mädchen, sonst fällst du noch hinein!"  
  
Baff starrte sie ihm nach, als er ihr gleichgültig den Rücken zuwandte und in der Schenke verschwand.  
  
Diese unglaubliche Ignoranz, welche die Städter ihr gegenüber aufwiesen, raubte ihr schier die Sprache.  
  
Dumpfe Wut brodelte in ihr.  
  
Etwas musste geschehen ! Aber sie konnte unmöglich alleine in das Elbenhaus gehen und eine Befreiungsaktion auf eigene Faust starten.  
  
Stattdessen konnte sie ja gleich eine Wandertour auf den Pfaden der Toten unternehmen!  
  
Diese verdammte Hilflosigkeit!  
  
Sie sprang zu Boden, ließ sich erschöpft vom vielen Schreien und dem langen Lauf, der hinter ihr lag, gegen den alten Brunnen sinken und barg das Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
  
Sie weinte nicht, Tränen brachten sie jetzt auch nicht weiter. Aber sie war sehr nahe dran.  
  
„Du brauchst Hilfe?"  
  
Sie sah überrascht auf und erkannte Borgils Lausbubengesicht wieder.  
  
Er blickte sie fragend an. „Ist der Elbenprinz in Gefahr?"  
  
Sie nickte vorsichtig. „Ja. Ich würde ihm ja gerne helfen, aber alleine geht das nicht."  
  
„Ich helfe dir!", bot Borgil beherzt an, „mein Papa hat ein altes Schwert und..."- „NEIN", unterbrach sie ihn derb.  
  
Als sie sah, dass er zusammenzuckte, bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie Legolas mit dem Jungen gesprochen hatte und versuchte, so gut wie möglich, dessen Tonfall zu imitieren, als sie hastig hinzufügte: „Das ist zwar ganz lieb von dir, aber du bist noch nicht alt genug für so was. Und außerdem bräuchte ich viele Leute für das, was ich vorhabe."  
  
Borgil setzte sich neben sie, achtete aber darauf, sie nicht zu berühren. Er schien immer noch etwas Angst vor ihr zu haben.  
  
„Was hast du denn vor?", wollte er wissen.  
  
„Ich will..."- sie hielt inne. Ja, eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, genug Leute zusammen zu trommeln, um das Elbenhaus zu stürmen und alle Blutjäger niederzumetzeln. Nun ja, diesen Plan konnte sie hiermit vergessen.  
  
Sie stöhnte. „Ach, vergiss es. Es hat ja sowieso keinen Sinn. Wenn es dunkel ist, wird es zu spät sein. Und gerade sieht es nicht so aus, als würde ich eine Armee aufstellen könnten."  
  
Der rothaarige Junge schien zu überlegen. „Ich kann meine Mama fragen. Die mag die Elbenfrau auch nicht. Oder meine Oma..."  
  
Oxana hob den Kopf und wollte erneut Borgils Angebot abschlagen, da kam ihr ein verrückter Gedanke.  
  
„Kannst du mich zu deiner Mama bringen?", fragte sie nach kurzem Zögern.  
  
******************************************** *************************  
  
Mirielle lachte leise und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen wickelte sie ungesponnenen Garn von ihren Händen, der von Borgils Großmutter, einer buckeligen Alten mit runzeligem Gesicht, zu einem festen Faden gesponnen wurde.  
  
Der Rhythmus, mit dem die Alte das Pedal des Spinnrades trat, hatte sich in den letzten Minuten kein bisschen verändert.  
  
„Ihr wollt also alle Frauen zusammentrommeln, auf dass wir uns alle gemeinsam gegen die Lehrerin und ihre Leute auflehnen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe."  
  
Oxana nickte eifrig. Genau das war ihr Plan.  
  
Borgil, der die ganze Zeit über auf einem Hocker gesessen und ihren Worten gelauscht hatte, konnte sich nun nicht mehr länger ruhig halten. Er sprang auf, wieselte zu seiner Mutter hin und zog an ihrer Schürze. „Darf ich mitkommen? Bitte Mama! Ich bin schon stark genug um ein Schwert zu halten..."- „Kommt nicht in Frage", unterbrach Mirielle bestimmt, „du wirst schön zuhause bleiben, so wie wir alle."  
  
Dabei sah sie Oxana an.  
  
„Wieso ausgerechnet wir Frauen? Kaum eine von uns weiß, wie man ein Schwert führt oder einen Bogen richtig spannt! Was erwartet Ihr Euch? Wir können die Blutjäger niemals mit den Waffen unserer Männer schlagen!"  
  
Oxana stieß innerlich einen triumphierenden Schrei aus.  
  
Mirielle hatte nicht, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Dorfbewohnern, ihre Idee von vorne herein als Schwachsinn abgetan. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es so kommen würde.  
  
„Die Frauen von Erech, ganz besonders die Mütter, sind doch die großen Leidtragenden dieser Schule! Eine Mutter würde alles dafür tun, um ihrem Kind eine sichere Zukunft an einem sicheren Ort zu bieten! Wenn es uns gelingt, Nimbrethil und ihre Blutjäger zu vertreiben, werdet ihr nie wieder um die Zukunft eurer Kinder bangen müssen!"  
  
Sie schaute bedeutend auf Borgil, der ein wenig verwirrt aussah. Der kleine kampfbegeisterte Racker war doch das beste Beispiel.  
  
„Dir würde es doch sicher gefallen, kämpfen und reiten zu lernen, nicht wahr?", fragte Oxana.  
  
Borgil nickte eifrig.  
  
Mirielles Antlitz verdüsterte sich. „Borgil, geh in die Küche und schäl die Kartoffeln fürs Abendessen."– „Aber Mama..."- „GEH!" Der kleine Rotschopf trollte sich beleidigt.  
  
Oxana sah, dass es hinter Mirielles Stirn arbeitete.  
  
„Und wie habt Ihr euch das gedacht?", wollte sie wissen.  
  
„Lasst das nur meine Sorge sein. Zuerst gilt es, genügend beherzte Frauen aufzutreiben, die uns helfen werden. Und das möglichst schnell."  
  
Sie wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie nicht den Funken einer Ahnung von einem Plan hatte. Es würde ihr schon was einfallen, darauf vertraute sie- musste sie vertrauen.  
  
Nach langem Schweigen nickte Mirielle dann. „Gut. Ich werde gehen und versuchen, sie zu überzeugen. Aber es wird schwer werden, denn ihre Männer werden sie davon abhalten, wenn sie davon erfahren."  
  
Oxana zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Dann dürfen die Männer eben nichts davon wissen, so einfach ist das."  
  
Mirielle seufzte, stand auf und winkte sie herbei.  
  
„Könntet Ihr das für mich fertig machen?"  
  
Ohne Oxanas Antwort abzuwarten, stülpte sie ihr den ungesponnenen Garn über die Hände und zeigte ihr, was sie zu tun hatte. Dann nahm sie ihren Mantel und verließ das Hauptgebäude des kleinen Hofs.  
  
„Die Frauen in Erech sind keine schwertschwingenden Amazonen", krächzte plötzlich die Alte am Spinnrad, die bisher kein einziges Wort von sich gegeben hatte.  
  
Oxana wunderte sich ein wenig, sie hatte irgendwie angenommen, die Großmutter sei geistig nicht mehr ganz...na ja. Offenbar war sie es doch.  
  
„Ich weiß", murmelte sie.  
  
„Sie können gut kochen und sich um das Vieh kümmern und die Felder bestellen...aber kämpfen....nein, nein, das haben sie nicht gelernt, das ist nicht der Brauch hier", fuhr die Alte fort.  
  
"Gut kochen...", wiederholte Oxana nachdenklich und starrte auf den Faden in ihrer Hand.  
  
Und plötzlich wusste sie, wie sie es möglicherweise schaffen konnten.  
  
Wenn sie mit den Waffen der Männer nicht kämpfen konnten, dann würden sie eben die Waffen der Frauen einsetzen.  
  
**************************** ***********************************************  
  
N a c h w o r t:  
  
Freu mich schon auf eure Reviews! ( - ich brauch wieder etwas Aufmunterung nach dieser anstrengenden Woche! – Also, lasst was von euch hören!! 


	33. von dem brand

33. VON DEM BRAND

V o r w o r t :

OH MEIN GOTT MAN KANN FORMATIEREN!!!!!!!! luftzuwedel waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!

  
  
So, und jetzt mal ein längeres Kapitel. Ich könnte jetzt in den Staub fallen und mich entschuldigen für das späte Update- aber ich bin sogar dafür zu müde ( . Arbeite übrigens gerade an einer zensierten Version von Kappi 32.......... sabber ... hups, jetzt bin ich aufeinmal wieder munter...komisch  
  
DragonSleep: Iss nur soviel du willst gg!! Damit schwimmst du nämlich gegen den- ich muss-straffe-haut-und-einen-waschbrettbauch-haben- Strom an ;)- EMANZIPATE YOURSELF!!!  
  
Aureliel: Keine Angst, ich hab mir schon etwas ausgedacht, dass den „Friede-Freude"- Eierkuchen zerbröseln wird fg . Mehr verrat ich aber noch nicht ;). Und ja, du hast recht, als ich das „ich- lieb-sie-so"- Zeug geschrieben hab, kam ich mir richtig döflich vor, aber, na ja, Leggi is nun mal ein Elb von der alten Schule ;)  
  
Samira Nin: Lies mal GANZ genau nach, ich glaub du wirst was entdecken in diesem Kapitel (die stelle, wo die frauen vor dem haus stehen) ( hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe)  
  
SFMK: Mensch, schreib mal ein längeres Review, ich WEISS dass du es kannst !!!! (  
  
JustSarah: Dasselbe gilt für dich. Trau dich aufmunter . Hups: Danke übrigens.  
  
Haselmaus: Du bist echt brutal- Stricknadeln???? Wenn dir so was gefällt, dann wirst du mit dem neuen kappi zufrieden sein....

* * *

  
  
Acht Frauen.  
  
Mehr hatten sich innerhalb der kurzen Zeit, die ihnen zur Verfügung stand, nicht finden lassen.  
  
Oxana musterte ihre kleine „Armee"zufrieden. Größtenteils bestand sie aus rotbäckigen, dunkelhaarigen Frauen in der Blüte ihrer Jahre. Robuste, starke Menschen, die wussten, worauf sie sich einließen.  
  
Sie bedankte sich bei Mirielle und begann dann, den Frauen ihren Plan in wenigen Worten mitzuteilen. Es galt, Zeit aufzuholen. Mirielle hatte länger als es gut war dazu gebraucht, Freiwillige aufzutreiben.  
  
„Und das soll funktionieren?", murmelte eine zweifelnd, als sie abgeschlossen hatte.  
  
Oxana nickte.  
  
„Es wird", sagte sie selbstsicher.  
  
„Es muss", fügte sie im Gedanken hinzu.  
  
„Schhhht!"  
  
Der Blutjäger schien nichts zu hören.  
  
Oxana grunzte verärgert. Eine Schande, dass man so schwerhörig sein konnte in diesem Beruf! Ihr wäre eine solche Unachtsamkeit niemals unterlaufen!  
  
Kurzerhand hob sie einen faustgroßen Stein auf und schleuderte ihn in Richtung des maskierten Mannes in Schwarz. Der Brocke landete geräuschvoll auf der untersten Stufe der Treppe, die zum Säulengarten vor dem Elbenhaus hinaufführte.  
  
Endlich reagierte der Mann.  
  
Sein Kopf zuckte herum, er zog sein Schwert und folgte, sich misstrauisch umsehend, dem Kiesweg, der zum Haus hinführte.  
  
Oxana, an den Stamm einer mächtigen Buche gepresst, spannte sich, als der Mann auf ihr Versteck zukam. Noch einmal erzeugte sie ein Geräusch, indem sie mit dem Fuß im Laub scharrte.  
  
Dann, als der Blutjäger beinahe neben ihr stand, packte sie ihn mit einer Hand am Kragen, während sie ihm mit der anderen blitzschnell das Schwert aus der Hand schlug.  
  
Mühelos zog sie ihn hinter den Baum, umschloss seinen Kopf und seinen Nacken mit beiden Händen, fast wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind geborgen hält.  
  
Dann brach sie ihm mit einer schnellen, ruckhaften Bewegung das Genick.  
  
Schnellstens tauschte sie ihr Kleid mit den schwarzen Sachen des Blutjägers, nahm dessen Schwert an sich und band sich letztendlich seine Maske um.  
  
Die zweite Wache, die vor dem Eingang positioniert und damit beschäftigt war, ihr Schwert zu schleifen, bemerkte zu spät, dass ihr Kollege sich in eine Frau verwandelt hatte. Er kam nicht einmal mehr dazu, einen Schreckenslaut auszustoßen. Oxana rannte die letzten Schritte auf ihn zu, zog, ohne länger darüber nachzudenken, ihr Schwert und schnitt ihm mit Schwung die Kehle durch.  
  
Eine Fontäne dunkelroten Blutes ergoss sich über sie.  
  
Der Kopf des Mannes fiel etwas nach hinten, als er gegen die Wand sank, die Schnittwunde, die sie ihm zugefügte hatte, klaffte rot vor ihr auf wie ein grässlicher, zweiter Mund.  
  
Sie verspürte einen leichten Schauder.  
  
Nicht den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, ob es wirklich nötig war, auch diesen Blutjäger zu töten. Sie hatte es einfach getan. Und auch, wenn er ihr mit Sicherheit keine andere Wahl gelassen hätte- es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.  
  
Und doch war es so erschreckend selbstverständlich gewesen.  
  
Nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass keine weiteren Wachen vor dem Haus platziert waren, gab sie den im Wald versteckten Frauen ein Zeichen, ihr zu folgen.  
  
Zu neunt standen sie vor dem großen Eingangstor. Einige der Städterinnen trugen große Körbe voller Essen mit sich, andere hölzerne Fässchen mit Öl.  
  
„Sie werden uns alle umbringen", jammerte plötzlich eine jüngere Frau namens Samira, „sie werden uns durchschauen und dann sind wir alle des Todes! Sie werden uns und unsere Kinder töten und dann..."-  
  
Oxana verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige.  
  
„Gar nichts werden sie, solange ihr euch schön ruhig und möglichst unterwürfig verhaltet", fuhr sie die Frau grob an.  
  
Samira verstummte augenblicklich und senkte ihren Blick. Oxana hasste es, wieder in ihre alten Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen zu müssen.  
  
„Musste das sein?"  
  
Mirielle wies auf den toten Blutjäger, den Oxana bloß notdürftig etwas zur Seite gezogen hatte, sodass man ihn nicht auf Anhieb entdecken würde.  
  
Oxana nickte wortlos, während sie mit einem Tuch ihre Sachen abwischte und dann den Mantel zuzog, um die restlichen Blutflecken zu verbergen. „Entweder sie oder wir, du kannst es dir aussuchen."  
  
Darauf wusste die Dienerin nichts zu erwidern.  
  
Oxana zog die Kapuze ihres schwarzen Mantels tief in ihr Gesicht.  
  
Sie klopften an der Tür, ein ziemlich schlecht gelaunter Blutjäger öffnete sie ihnen.  
  
„Was soll das??"  
  
„Wir wurden herbestellt um ein Mahl für Euch und Eure Kollegen anzurichten", erklärte Mirielle.  
  
Oxana wunderte sich über den festen, überzeugenden Klang ihrer Stimme.  
  
Der Blutjäger blieb regungslos stehen, sah Oxana fragend an. „Stimmt das?"  
  
Sie nickte bloß. Noch immer schien der Mann nicht daran zu denken, zur Seite zu treten.  
  
Neugierig spähte er in die Körbe der Frauen. „Wo ist Rangolf?", verlangte er misstrauisch zu wissen.  
  
Sie machte eine wage Geste zu den Bäumen hin. Langsam begann ihr die Situation unangenehm zu werden. Unter ihrem Mantel hatte sie bereits den Schwertgriff umschlossen.  
  
Doch da zuckte der Mann endlich mit den Schultern und ließ sie ein, unwissentlich seinem Tod entgehend. Vorerst, jedenfalls.  
  
In der Küche angelangt, tauschte Oxana noch einige kurze Sätze mit Mirielle.  
  
„Nehmt die Speisen und gebt sie zuerst den Wachen in der Halle. Danach bringt ihr sie in die Kerker hinunter."Sie nahm einen kleinen Lederbeutel aus ihrer Manteltasche und reichte ihn der Dienerin. In dem Beutel befanden sich die letzten Reste des geheimnisvollen Krautes. „Nehmt das und streut es auf das Essen, falls die Wirkung nicht ausreicht."  
  
Bevor sie sich umwandte, um zu gehen, hielt Mirielle sie noch einmal zurück. „Was sollen wir mit den Blutjägern tun?"  
  
Oxana zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tötet sie".  
  
Mirielles Augen wurden groß. Oxana begriff, dass diese acht Frauen wohl kaum in der Lage sein würden, sich wegen dieser Sache in Mörderinnen zu verwandeln.  
  
Sie seufzte geschafft. „Dann fesselt sie eben. Aber fest. Und vergesst nicht, sie zu knebeln! Wenn die Wachen außer Gefecht gesetzt sind, befreit ihr den König und seine Leute und erklärt ihnen unseren Plan. Hast du mich verstanden? Ich werde solange versuchen, die dort draußen zu beschäftigen"  
  
Mirielle nickte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, jemandem Anweisungen zu geben, der beinahe doppelt so alt war wie einer selbst.  
  
Sie nickten einander ein letztes Mal zu, dann senkte Oxana den Kopf und verließ die Küche.  
  
Mirielle sah ihr nicht lange nach, sondern verschloss die Tür, klatschte zweimal laut in die Hände. „Los Mädels! Wir werden ihnen ein Mahl bereiten, das sie ihren Lebtag nicht vergessen werden!"

* * *

  
  
„Das ist doch die Höhe! Ich verlange, euren Anführer zu sprechen! Du da! Du mit der Tätowierung auf der Wange! Tu nicht so, als ob du mich nicht hören könntest! Im Nîthiel Morfin- si dartho!!! He, DARO!!!! [Ich bin Nîthiel Morfin, bleib hier! He, bleib stehen!] "  
  
Sarnir hielt sich gequält die Ohren zu.  
  
„Die Blutjäger werden schon ihre Gründe gehabt haben, als sie die Frau im Wald aussetzten", murmelte Théoden.  
  
Aragorn musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht loszuprusten.  
  
„DAS HABE ICH GEHÖRT!", rief Nîthiel aus der Nachbarzelle. Die finsteren Visagen der Wachen verzogen sich zu einem schadenfrohen Grinsen.  
  
„Wenn Ihr darauf besteht kann ich sie gerne zum Schweigen bringen, mein König", schlug Obhart vor, der sich in der selben Zelle wie die Elbenprinzessin befand. Ein schwerer Fehler.  
  
Er wurde daraufhin von Nîthiel mit einem Schwall von Flüchen und Beschimpfungen eingedeckt.  
  
Sarnir, Théoden, Aragorn und all die anderen Krieger in ihrer Zelle waren plötzlich den Blutjägern dankbar, dass sie durch Zufall von Nîthiel getrennt worden waren.  
  
„Und wie lautet euer Plan zu unserer Befreiung?", fragte Théoden schließlich, nachdem er lange umsonst gewartet hatte, dass Nîthiel verstummte.  
  
Sowohl Aragorn als auch Sarnir zuckten mit den Schultern.  
  
Na wunderbar, dachte der junge König und massierte sich die Schläfen. Da ist man hilfsbereit und eilt einem alten Freund zur Hilfe und im nächsten Moment findet man sich in einer Kerkerzelle wieder, kurz vor seiner Hinrichtung.  
  
Allerdings sprach er die Worte nicht laut aus, er war ja immerhin der König und hatte die Aufgabe, seine Leute zu ermutigen, nicht umgekehrt.  
  
„Uns wird schon noch was einfallen". Er versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es misslang ihm kläglich. Ein paar Männer murmelten sarkastische Bemerkungen. Die Stimmung in der Zelle hatte ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht.  
  
„Wenn ich das richtig sehe", flüsterte Aragorn Sarnir zu, „dann können wir nur hoffen, dass irgendjemand den Blutjägern durch die Finger gegangen ist und uns von draußen helfen kann. Wobei ich mich frage, wie derjenige so etwas hinbekommen soll..."  
  
Sarnir nickte. Seine Gedanken kreisten, wie so oft in den vergangenen Stunden, wieder um Oxana. Es war ein furchtbares Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, wie es um sie stand. Und dennoch glaubte er nicht, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen war. Es klang seltsam doch....er hätte es aus irgendeinem Grund gespürt, wenn sie Schmerzen empfand.  
  
Jemand kam die Treppe herab. Es wurde geredet, die Stimmen der Blutjäger klangen misstrauisch, verwirrt.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Elb war als erster bei der Tür, um nachzusehen, was los war.  
  
Zwei Frauen hatten den Keller betreten, sie trugen Körbe mit Essen und Krüge voll Wein bei sich.  
  
Nach kurzem Zwiegespräch verteilten sie alles Mitgebrachte an die Wächter, die schon seit dem Morgen nichts mehr gegessen hatten und sich gleich hungrig über alles hermachten.  
  
Dieser Geruch.....Sarnir wurde stutzig.  
  
Es dauerte kaum eine Minute, da ging eine Veränderung mit den fünf Männern vor, und den Gefangenen bot sich das kurioseste Schauspiel, das sie je gesehen hatten:  
  
Zwei der Männer fassten einander an den Händen und verschwanden, ein dämliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, in einem finsteren Gang. Es dauerte nicht lange, da drang unterdrücktes Stöhnen aus der Dunkelheit.  
  
Sarnir sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Théoden rot anlief. „Was...?"  
  
Sie verfolgten, was weiter geschah.  
  
Der dritte ließ das Stück Braten fallen, von dem er gerade Mal einen Bissen genommen hatte und stürmte, wie von Dämonen besessen, die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Der vierte wurde von einer der Frauen bewusstlos geschlagen, als er versuchte, ihr in den Ausschnitt zu fassen.  
  
Der fünfte allerdings- er trug das Zeichen der Blutjäger auf seiner Wange- löste den Schlüsselbund von seinem Gürtel und sperrte Nîthiels Zelle auf. Die Gefangenen stürmten heraus, rissen den Mann von den Beinen und entwaffneten ihn, doch das schien ihm nicht viel auszumachen, er rappelte sich immer wieder auf und kroch auf die Zelle zu.  
  
Obhart schloss die zweite Zelle auf und befreite somit die restlichen Gefangenen.  
  
„Wie habt ihr das geschafft?", verlangte Aragorn verdutzt von den beiden dunkelhaarigen Frauen zu wissen.  
  
Die beiden lächelten geheimnisvoll, gaben aber keine klare Antwort. „Sagen wir, sie sind unseren Kochkünsten erlegen", lachte eine und die andere kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen. „Liebe geht ja bekannter Weise durch den Magen", fügte die andere hinzu. Die Zweite hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.  
  
Keiner der Krieger verstand, was daran so lustig war.  
  
„Ihr könnt nach oben gehen, die Blutjäger in der Halle sind bereits ruhig gestellt", sagte eine der Frauen.  
  
„Wessen Idee war das hier?", fragte Sarnir. Er war gerade dabei, den Mann, der die Zelle aufgesperrt hatte, zu fesseln. Dieser wand sich wie ein Wurm und flüsterte hin und wieder ein Schwaches: „Nîthiel Morfin....was für ein schöner Name!"  
  
„Eine junge Frau mit flammenden Haar. Sie nennt sich Oxana".  
  
Sarnir grinste. 

Er liebte diese Frau.

* * *

  
  
Der Himmel war mit dichten, weißen Wolken verhangen und ein kühler Wind streifte durch die Wälder von Erech, als man Legolas holte und auf den Hof hinausführte.  
  
Der Elb ging stolz und aufrecht und wich den neugierig- misstrauischen Blicken der Blutjäger nicht aus. Wenn es tatsächlich sein Schicksal war, auf diese Weise zu sterben, so würde er wenigstens in Würde abtreten.  
  
Er wollte Nimbrethil und ihren Schergen nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihn ängstlich wimmernd ins Jenseits zu befördern.  
  
Zu seinen Lebzeiten war er ein Prinz gewesen- und als Prinz würde er in den Tod gehen, dachte er. Und gleichzeitig musste er sich eingestehen, eine Heidenangst zu haben.  
  
Er blieb kurz stehen um sich umzusehen. Im Zentrum des Hofes türmte sich ein Haufen aus verkohltem Holz, Knochen und geschwärzten Rüstungsteilen. Der Wind trug ihm den Geruch von verkohltem Fleisch und verbrannten Fett in die Nase. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich.  
  
Zu Dutzenden hatten sich die Blutjäger um den runden Platz versammelt und beobachteten jeden seiner Schritte. Der Prozess, den Nimbrehtil ihm angekündigt hatte, schien wohl ein groß aufgezogenes Spektakel zu werden.  
  
Eine Hinrichtung zur Unterhaltung und gleichzeitig als Lehrbeispiel für die Blutjäger in Ausbildung. Nimbrethil war in der Tat eine gute Lehrerin, dachte er sarkastisch.  
  
Seine beiden Aufseher, die nun zwei Speere trugen, stießen ihn unsanft an und Legolas stolperte weiter, ohne jedoch den Blick von den Gesichtern der Anwesenden zu wenden.  
  
Viele von ihnen trugen Masken oder hatten ihre Kapuzen so weit ins Gesicht gezogen, dass nur noch ihr Kinn zu sehen war.  
  
Ob Oxana wohl auch einmal eine Maske getragen hatte?, fragte er sich. Und was unterschied diese Menschen von all den anderen, die „normalen" Beschäftigungen nachgingen? Lagen ihre Gründe, so wie bei Oxana, in ihren Vergangenheiten? Konnte man einem Menschen Gefühle abgewöhnen, ihn zur Kälte erziehen? Wie verhielt es sich bei Elben?  
  
Er wurde gegen den Baumstamm gepresst, an dem sonst die Zielscheiben für die Bogenschützen befestigt waren. Eine Wache löste ein elbisches Seil, eines von der Art , mit dem man seine Handgelenke aneinander gebunden hatte, von ihrem Gürtel und begann, ihn an dem Pfahl festzubinden.  
  
Es hatte keinen Sinn sich zu wehren. Hätte er einen der Wächter niedergeschlagen- was ihm ohne Zweifel mühelos gelungen wäre, wären im nächsten Augenblick an die fünfzig Pfeile in seinem Rücken gesteckt.  
  
Wobei, dachte Legolas mit sonderbarer Gleichgültigkeit, es wohl keinen großen Unterschied mehr machte, ob er jetzt oder erst in ein, zwei Stunden starb.  
  
Wie hatte sich ein Thronfolger in einer solchen Situation zu verhalten? Sollte er sich seinem Todesurteil stellen wie ein Mann oder doch bei dem Versuch zu fliehen sterben wie ein Krieger? Welches Ende war wohl würdiger?  
  
Die beiden Wachen positionierten sich in kurzem Abstand zu beiden Seiten des Pfahles, stützten ihre Speere am Boden auf und warteten in ruhiger Haltung auf Nimbrethils Erscheinen.  
  
Ein unwirkliches Gefühl beschlich Legolas, als befände er sich in einem grotesken Traum. Der Hof war voller Menschen, die auf seinen Tod warteten....jedes einzelne Augenpaar war auf ihn gerichtet, die meisten schwiegen, manche murmelten einander leise Worte zu.  
  
Sie achteten darauf, nicht zu laut zu sprechen, da sie über die scharfen Ohren der Elben Bescheid wussten.  
  
Und trotzdem fing Legolas einige Satzfetzen auf: „....nimmt glaube ich die Armbrust...."„Ich würde mich für die Pfeile von diesem gondorianischen Schmied entscheiden, du weißt schon, die braungefiederten..." „...würde auf Enthaupten tippen. Und sicher können später wieder Mal WIR den ganzen Schlamassel beseitigen....".  
  
Es war immer ein gutes Gefühl, sich von Feinden umgeben zu wissen.  
  
Das Tor des Elbenhauses wurde geöffnet und Nimbrethil, gefolgt von Rawen und Silaid trat ins weiße Tageslicht.  
  
Im Hof wurde es augenblicklich gespenstisch ruhig, so ruhig, dass man hörte, wie das Tor knarrend geschlossen wurde.  
  
Lautlos näherten sich die drei dem festgebundenen Prinzen und hielten in einigem Abstand vor ihm an.  
  
„Der Prozess ist hiermit eröffnet", rief Nimbrehtil laut, und auch das letzte Geräusch erstarb mit ihrer Stimme.  
  
Selbst der Wind hörte eine Sekunde lang auf, zu wehen.  
  
Silaid zog eine Schriftrolle unter seinem dunklen Mantel hervor und entrollte sie.  
  
Legolas traute seinen Ohren nicht, als der Halbork begann mit lauter, schnarrender Stimme die Anklagepunkte zu verlesen:  
  
„Der Angeklagte Legolas Grünblatt, Sohn von Thranduil und Fürst und Thronerbe des Düsterwaldes wird beschuldigt, folgende Verbrechen begangen zu haben: Teilnahme am Mord von Himglîn, den Sohn Nimbrethils. Mord an einer Anzahl von Söldnern. Weiters die Verleumdung der Familie Nimbrethils, was die Verbannung ihrer Sippe aus dem Düsterwald und den Verlust der Ehre vor ihrem Volk zur Folge hatte. Hinzukommt Misshandlung zweier Söldner, indem er sie in den Bergen bei kalten Wetter an einem Stein gefesselt zurückgelassen hat."  
  
Legolas' Brauen wölbten sich.  
  
Silaid hob den Blick und fügte hinzu: „Und abschließend möchte ich noch hinzufügen, dass auch mir von dem Beschuldigten nicht unbeträchtliche Schmerzen zugefügt wurden."  
  
Dieser schmierige kleine......  
  
„Danke Silaid", sprach Nimbrethil und der Halbork trat lässig hinter sie zurück.  
  
Die silberhaarige Elbe ging zu Legolas und blieb einen Schritt vor ihm stehen.  
  
„Nun, konnten die Anklagepunkte Euer Gedächtnis wieder etwas auffrischen?", fragte sie kühl lächelnd.  
  
Legolas nickte.  
  
„Nimbrethil, Himglîns Mutter, Bedienstete am Hofe meines Vaters....ich erinnere mich an dich. Dein Sohn war es, der für den Tod meines Bruders mit seinem Leben bezahlen musste. Und Rawen..."- er wandte den Kopf, „...du musst Himglîns kleine Schwester sein, die damals noch fast ein Kind war. Selten sah man dich bei Hofe, denn du bist gerne mit den Jägern in den Wäldern umhergezogen. Du bist ein Kind Oromes, des großen Jägers, eine ruhelose Seele voller Jähzorn. Ja, ich erinnere mich an dich und deine Mutter."  
  
Er spürte, dass Rawen leicht erschrocken war, als er ihren Namen und den ihres Bruders ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
Nun aber wurde ihr Gesicht hart, und er spürte, wie sie versuchte, ihre Gefühle so gut wie möglich zu überspielen:  
  
„Dann erinnert Ihr Euch auch sicher noch daran, wie die kleine Sippe meiner Mutter aus dem Düsterwald verbannt wurde, als Strafe für ein Verbrechen, das keiner von uns begangen hatte."  
  
Legolas schwieg einen Moment und sah dabei Nimbrethil an. „So glaubt Ihr also an die Unschuld Eures Sohnes?"  
  
„Ich WEISS um seine Unschuld", gab die zarte Elbe zurück, und plötzlich schien alle Kraft aus ihrem Körper zu weichen.  
  
Das wenige, das ihrer zarten Erscheinung Halt gegeben hatte, die Entschlossenheit ihrer Augen, verschwand.  
  
„Ich kannte mein Kind. Er war ein zarter, fast fragiler Junge. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, er hätte Euren Bruder gar nicht töten können, denn er wäre zu schwach dazu gewesen."  
  
Legolas erinnerte sich an das Bild des jungen Elben, an sein schmales, blasses Gesicht, seine Figur, die in ihrer Zartheit Ähnlichkeiten mit der seiner Mutter aufwies.  
  
Sein Bruder hingegen war kräftig gewesen, größer als er selbst und dabei unglaublich schnell, selbst für einen Elben.  
  
Widerstrebend musste er Nimbrethil Recht geben.  
  
„Er stand vor dem Zimmer, in dem mein Bruder in seinem Blut lag, ein blutiges Messer in den Händen haltend", entgegnete er bitter, „welche Schlüsse hättet Ihr an der Stelle meines Vaters und mir gezogen?"  
  
Nimbrethil funkelte ihn böse an.  
  
„Gerade ein Elb sollte wissen, dass selbst das Offensichtlichste hinterfragt gehört! Was, wenn Himglîm an jenem Tag bloß zufällig in der Nähe gewesen ist? Was, wenn ihm der wahre Mörder das Messer in die Hand gedrückt und sich danach unauffällig aus dem Staub gemacht hat, im allgemeinen Chaos, das herrschte? Viele Möglichkeiten fielen mir noch ein, wie es sich damals zugetragen haben könnte- doch Ihr und Euer Vater schient ganz versessen darauf zu gewesen zu sein, den erstbesten Schuldigen an den Galgen zu bringen!"  
  
Sie hielt inne, ihr Atem ging schnell und ungleichmäßig. Sie hatte ihm ins Gesicht geschrieen.  
  
Er verstummte für eine Weile.  
  
Ja, vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Was konnte er zu seiner Verteidigung sagen? Dass er nicht der einzige gewesen war, der den Tod des Jungen gefordert hatte, sondern auch sein Vater und die Freunde der Familie?  
  
Damals hatte er nicht eine Sekunde an der Schuld Himglîns gezweifelt. Er hätte es sollen, das wurde ihm jetzt klar, denn sein Einspruch hätte den Tod des Jungen verhindern, oder zumindest aufschieben können. Doch damals hatte sein Herz nach Rache geschrieen und seine Augen hatte Blut sehen wollen für das, was seinem Bruder angetan worden war.  
  
„Denkt Ihr, mein Tod würde Euch Euren Sohn zurückbringen?", fragte er tonlos.  
  
Nimbrethil lachte leise. „Natürlich nicht. Aber ich werde durch Euren Tod endlich zu meiner lang ersehnten Rache kommen."  
  
Ihre Stimme wurde gefährlich leise.  
  
„Ihr und Euer Vater habt mir meinen Sohn genommen. Ihr habt meine Sippe verbannt und uns zu einem Leben unter Sterblichen verdammt! Der Name meiner Familie wurde aus den Schriften und somit aus dem Gedächtnis unseres Volkes gestrichen, und somit habt ihr uns auch um unsere Vergangenheit und unsere Zukunft gebracht! Mein Gatte starb vor vielen Jahren aus Gram über diese Sache, und ich schwor an seinem Sterbebett, seinen Tod zu rächen. Und endlich, endlich, nach langer Zeit der Vorbereitung und des Wartens auf den richtigen Moment, ist der Tag meiner Rache gekommen."  
  
Ein kühler Wind ließ ihr dünnes Haar tanzen.  
  
Sie streckte die Hand mit dem roten Ring aus und gab ihrer Tochter ein Zeichen. Rawen nahm ihren Bogen und spannte bedächtig einen Pfeil ein.  
  
„Nun sollt Ihr am eigenen Leibe den Schmerz erfahren, den Ihr meinem Sohn zugefügt habt. Aber die Gnade eines schnellen Todes werde ich Euch nicht zuteil werden lassen. Euer Leiden wird groß sein, aber dennoch nur ein Bruchteil des Leides, das die meinen erfahren mussten. Einzig Euer Vater wird nachempfinden können, was ich einst empfand, wenn er von Eurem Tod erfährt."  
  
Rawen spannte den Bogen und zielte erst auf seinen Hals. Dann wanderte die Pfeilspitze weiter nach unten. Sie ließ sich Zeit, schien diesen Moment voll auszukosten. Sie würde ihn nicht töten, bloß verwunden.  
  
Vielleicht wollten sie ihn verbluten lassen oder ausprobieren, wie viele Pfeile sein Körper ertragen konnte, bevor er das Leben aushauchte.  
  
Legolas sah zum Himmel auf und versuchte nicht an den Schmerz zu denken, der vor ihm lag, als eine bekannte Stimme aus der Menge ertönte.   
  
„WARTET!"   
  
Ein unmutiges Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Blutjäger. Die allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf eine schlanke, maskierte Gestalt mit in einem schwarzen Mantel, die gerade das Tor des Hauses hinter sich schloss und sich ins Zentrum des Übungsplatzes drängte.  
  
Mit einer wirkungsvollen Bewegung streifte der Blutjäger die Kapuze von seinem Kopf.  
  
Ungebändigte, rote Locken umtanzten das helle Gesicht einer jungen Frau.  
  
„Oxana?!", flüsterte Legolas verdutzt.  
  
„DU?!", kreischte Silaid und ließ vor Schreck seine Schriftrolle fallen.  
  
Rawen wirbelte herum, und innerhalb einer Sekunde waren einige Dutzend Pfeile und Schwerspitzen auf Oxanas Kopf gerichtet und Legolas' Herz machte einen gewaltigen, erschrockenen Sprung.  
  
Auch Nimbrethil verlor das Interesse an ihrem Gefangenen.  
  
Wie hatte Oxana es geschafft, bis hierher zu kommen?!  
  
Legolas versuchte vergeblich, Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen aufzubauen. Es schien fast, als bemerke sie ihn gar nicht.  
  
„Du lebst", stellte Rawen nicht ohne Verwunderung fest.  
  
„ Ich habe ja schon immer gesagt , dass sie eine Hexe ist!", kreischte Silaid aufgeregt, „erschießt sie, bevor sie uns alle mit einem Zauber belegt!"  
  
Nimbrethil brachte ihn mit einer herrischen Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Nachdenklich musterte sie Oxana, die offenbar ganz gelassen war und nicht vorzuhaben schien, das Schwert an ihrer Hüfte zu benützen.  
  
Was hatte sie vor?!  
  
„Du musst Oxana sein, wenn meine Augen mich nicht täuschen. Die Söldnerin mit dem Eisblick...meine Tochter hat mir bereits viel von dir erzählt. Ich gebe zu, sie hat in keiner Hinsicht übertrieben- du bist genauso, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Auch wenn du eigentlich tot sein müsstest..."Sie warf Silaid einen scharfen Blick zu.  
  
Oxana lächelte ausdruckslos. „Und Ihr seid wohl die berüchtigte Nimbrehtil. Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass Ihr nicht im Entferntesten so ausseht wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Rawen muss nach ihrem Vater gekommen sein..."  
  
„Hüte deine Zunge oder ich werde sie dir an den Gaumen nageln", zischte Rawen und trat einen Schritt vor. Die Sehne ihres Bogens surrte bedrohlich.  
  
Nimbrethil hielt sie mit einer Geste zurück.  
  
„Was willst du? Ich nehme an, du bist nicht so dumm dir einzubilden, den Prinzen alleine befreien zu können, so wie dieser alte Rohirrim. Also, warum bist du hier? Sprich!"  
  
Oxana warf einen Blick über Nimbrethils Schulter zu Legolas hin. Seine Verwirrung wuchs, als er dem Blick ihrer Augen begegnete. Kühl und eisig wie am Tage ihrer Begegnung. Jegliche Wärme war darauf verschwunden.  
  
Sie sah wieder Nimbrethil an.  
  
„Ich bin gekommen, um meine Loyalität unter Beweis zu stellen. Dieses doppelzüngige Ekel dort"- sie zeigte auf Silaid, „hat meinen guten Ruf zerstört und mich vor all meinen Kollegen unmöglich gemacht. Nichts von all dem, was er Euch an Lügen erzählt hat, ist wahr. Ich will Euch meine Treue unter Beweis stellen- sagt mir nur wie!"  
  
„Sie lügt!", schrie Silaid außer sich, „sie will mich bloß denunzieren! Ich habe Euch immer treu gedient, Ihr kennt mich doch!!"  
  
„Gerade deswegen scheint mir ihre Erklärung glaubhaft zu sein", murmelte Nimbrethil und rieb sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. Ihr durchdringender Blick entdeckte keine Lüge in den Augen ihres Gegenübers, und ihre Worte klangen überzeugend.  
  
Was für eine bemerkenswerte junge Frau! Da war viel Hass in ihr und eine Kühle, die sie wie eine Aura umgab. Und sie hatte etwas Elbisches an sich, auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte, was es war.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens nickte sie.. „Gut. Ich gebe dir eine Chance, deine Fehler wieder gut zu machen."  
  
„Aber Mutter!", rief Rawen empört. Nimbrethil ignorierte sie.  
  
„Gib ihr deinen Bogen und tritt zur Seite."  
  
Rawen tat zähneknirschend, wie ihr geheißen.  
  
Oxana nahm die Waffe, legte mit geübten Bewegungen den Pfeil auf.  
  
„Wenn das, was du behauptest, wahr ist", begann Nimbrethil, und das Blitzen ihrer Augen dabei gefiel Legolas ganz und gar nicht, „dann wird es dir sicher nichts ausmachen, deinen Auftrag hier und jetzt zu Ende zu führen."  
  
Sie lächelte. „Schieß ihm ins Bein."  
  
Legolas schluckte.  
  
Das würde sie nicht tun.  
  
Oxana nahm vor ihm Aufstellung, hob den Bogen mit quälender Langsamkeit und zielte auf seinen linken Oberschenkel.  
  
Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Er fühlte einen Kloß in seinem Hals entstehen.  
  
Das würde sie doch nicht tun?  
  
Er liebte sie! Sie hatten sich geliebt!! Sie war ein guter Mensch!!! „Sie ist eine Blutjägerin", konterte seine innere Stimme. Er wurde bleich wie eine Wand.  
  
„Worauf wartest du?", rief Rawen, „schieß!"   
  
DAS WÜRDE SIE DOCH NICHT TUN?!?!?   
  
Sein Herz setzte aus.  
  
Sie tat es.  
  
Ein markerschütterndes Brüllen zerriss die gespannte Stille im Hof, so laut, dass es selbst in den Wäldern zu hören war.  
  
Legolas stöhnte, für einen Moment wurde ihm Schwarz vor Augen, als in seinem Oberschenkel sich ein explosionsartiger Schmerz ausbreitete.  
  
Erst nach Sekunden senkte er den Blick und starrte vollkommen fassungslos auf den rot gefiederten Pfeil in seinem Bein.  
  
Ein dunkelroter Fleck breitete sich mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit auf seiner Hose und einem Teil seiner Tunika aus.  
  
Ihm schwindelte. Er hob den Kopf und glotzte Oxana völlig perplex an.   
  
WAS, IN SAURONS NAMEN, HATTE SIE SICH DABEI GEDACHT?!?   
  
„Oxana!", stöhnte er, „was tust du?"  
  
Sie lächelte kühl, senkte ihre Waffe und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meinen Job."[A/N: Wie cool ]  
  
Rawens Augen gingen über.  
  
Silaid hatte sein endloses Gejammer eingestellt und lief zu dem Elben hin, um zu überprüfen, ob die Wunde auch echt war.  
  
Legolas brüllte vor Agonie, als der Halbork an dem Pfeil rüttelte und er spürte, wie noch mehr Blut sein Bein hinunterfloss.  
  
Das Geschoss stak fest, ließ sich kaum bewegen.  
  
„Beeindruckend. Ich gebe zu, das hatte ich dir nicht zugetraut", lobte Nimbrethil. „Ich muss mich wohl bei dir entschuldigen, ich hatte dich falsch eingeschätzt."  
  
„Ich bin immer wieder für Überraschungen gut", schmunzelte Oxana.  
  
Er starrte sie an wie eine Erscheinung.  
  
Wie hatte er sich nur so in ihr täuschen können?! Er, in seiner weltverbesserischen Art, hatte doch tatsächlich geglaubt, sie zu kennen. Er hatte sogar geglaubt, dass sie ihn liebte!  
  
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sah er auf seine Tunika, die sich dunkelrot zu verfärben begann.  
  
Eine Blutjägerin. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was dieses Wort bedeutete. Sie hatte ihr Leben, ihre Seele diesem Beruf geopfert, und ihre Vergangenheit würde sie niemals loslassen.  
  
Der schmerzhafte Stich in seiner Brust hatte nichts mit der Verletzung an seinem Bein zu tun. 

Er hätte es wissen sollen. Alles was er empfunden hatte...eine Lüge.

So kam man sich also vor, wenn man von jemanden ausgenutzt und betrogen wurde.  
  
„Es sei dir vorerst verziehen", lächelte Nimbrethil, „ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Silaid seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt wird. Du weißt ja, welche Strafe auf Verrat steht...."  
  
Der Halbork begann wieder vor sich herzujammern.  
  
„Einen Moment!", mischte sich Rawen plötzlich ein und war mit ein paar schnellen Schritten bei Legolas. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen besah sie sich die Wunde aus der Nähe.  
  
Dann lachte sie hell auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ha! Ich wusste es! Ein Fehlschuss. Die Wunde wird schnell heilen und keine Schädigungen hinterlassen. Ich muss es wissen, ich habe ihr gezeigt, wie man solche Schüsse platziert."  
  
Sie ging zu Oxana, um ihr den Bogen aus den Händen zu reißen. Diese setzte sich allerdings zur Wehr, schlug Rawen ins Gesicht- was dieser allerdings nicht allzu viel ausmachte- und sah sich im nächsten Moment von einem halben Dutzend Blutjäger umringt.  
  
Legolas verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. 

Ein Fehlschuss? Was hatte diese Aktion sollen?!  
  
Und wieso, verdammt, musste ein Fehlschuss so weh tun?!?  
  
Rawen rieb sich verärgert die Wange, nahm ihren Bogen wieder an sich und legte einen Pfeil auf, den sie auf Oxanas Stirn richtete.  
  
„Du hättest nicht versuchen sollen, mich mit meinen eigenen Tricks zu täuschen", lächelte sie kühl.  
  
Oxana grinste plötzlich breit. „Riechst du das?", fragte sie.  
  
Legolas schnupperte automatisch in die Luft.  
  
Es roch nach.....verbranntem Öl....und der Geruch kam dieses Mal vom Haus her.  
  
Und im selben Moment stürzte eine dunkle Gestalt, von dunklen, qualmigen Rauch eingehüllt, aus dem Hauptgebäude und schrie:  
  
„DAS HAUS BRENNT!!".  
  
In wunderbarer Kürze brach ein herrliches Chaos unter den Anwesenden aus.  
  
Auf Rawens und Nimbrethils gebrüllte Befehle gab plötzlich keiner mehr Acht, alles strebte zu dem Torbogen hin, der aus dem Hof hinausführte.  
  
Keiner allerdings tat auch nur einen Schritt nach draußen, denn plötzlich standen dort Théodens Krieger, und fällten jeden, der an ihnen vorbeizugelangen versuchte, mit mächtigen Schwerthieben.  
  
Ihre Wut verlieh den Rohirrim zusätzliche Kräfte und die Blutjäger in ihrer Panik reagierten anfänglich nicht rechtzeitig, und wenn, dann falsch.  
  
Oxana indessen hatte ihr Schwert gezogen und eilte zu Legolas hin, um ihn vom Pfahl los zu schneiden.  
  
Als er frei war, sank er augenblicklich nach vor, doch es gelang ihr im letzten Moment noch, ihn aufzufangen und abzustützen.  
  
„Kannst du mir erklären, was das sollte?!", krächzte Legolas. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzogen.  
  
„Ich musste sie ablenken", erklärte sie eiligst, zog ein Küchenmesser unter ihrem Mantel hervor und drückte es ihm ohne Erklärung in die Hand. Sie hatte improvisieren müssen.  
  
„Hättest du das nicht etwas weniger schmerzhaft für mich gestalten können? Singen zum Beispiel? DIE Schäden hätten mich zumindest nicht beim Kämpfen gehindert..."  
  
„Mach nur so weiter, Elb", zischte Oxana humorlos, „..und der nächste Schuss sitzt."  
  
Das Grinsen in Legolas' Gesicht gefror.  
  
Oxana hob den Blick. „VORSICHT!", rief sie erschrocken.  
  
Legolas duckte sich hastig und zog sie mit sich zu Boden. Ein Pfeil bohrte sich surrend in den Pfahl.  
  
„Ihr werdet schön hier bleiben!", rief Rawen wütend und legte einen zweiten Pfeil auf.  
  
Oxana rollte sich hastig über die Schulter ab, sprang auf und rannte im Zick-Zack- Lauf und mit offensichtlich selbstmörderischer Absicht auf die blonde Elbe zu, die mit einer fließenden Bewegung ihr Schwert zog.  
  
Legolas fluchte etwas Unfeines auf Sindarin und humpelte hastig zu der Leiche eines Blutjägers, um seine Waffe gegen dessen Schwert einzutauschen. Hastig brach er den Pfeil in seinem Schenkel ab, wagte er es jedoch nicht, ihn herauszuziehen.  
  
Mit dem Schwert in der Hand hielt er Oxana andere Blutjäger vom Leibe, während die sich in einen nahezu epischen Kampf mit ihrer ehemaligen Kollegin stürzte.  
  
Es wäre, unter anderen Umständen, für einen Kenner ein wahrer Genuss gewesen, den beiden Frauen beim Kämpfen zuzusehen.  
  
Ihre Bewegungen waren perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, gingen so fließend ineinander über, als könne die eine die Gedanken der anderen lesen. In einem gewissen Sinne war dem auch der Fall, denn jede kannte die Methoden der anderen bestens.  
  
Schließlich wichen sie voneinander zurück, schöpften kurz Atem.  
  
Rawen stand mit dem Rücken zu Nimbrethil und dem brennenden Haus.  
  
„Meine Bücher....all die schönen Bücher!", hörte man die Lehrerin klagen.  
  
Dichter, fettiger Qualm strömte aus dem Tor in den Hof und die Hitze des Feuers war bereits spürbar.  
  
Unter dem Verband um ihre Stirn glänzte Rawens Gesicht vor Schweiß. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell.  
  
Oxana wunderte sich, wie schnell sie die Elbe außer Atem gebracht hatte. Es lag wohl daran, dass auch ihr die Wut ungeahnte Kräfte verliehen hatte.  
  
„Du hast mich noch nie besiegt und du wirst es auch dieses Mal nicht", lächelte Rawen atemlos.  
  
Oxana zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ ihr Schwert ein Kreuz in die Luft schneiden.  
  
„Das kann schon sein. Aber eine von uns wird wohl daran glauben müssen. Das weißt du. Das wusstest du von Anfang an, nicht wahr, Thalaron?"  
  
Rawen grinste breit. „Ich habe ja schon immer gewusst, dass du ein cleveres Mädchen bist."  
  
Oxana setzte ihr nach, ihre Klingen kreuzten sich erneut, diesmal regnete es dabei Funken.  
  
Sowohl Rawen als auch sie wurden durch die Wucht des Aufpralls zurückgeworfen.  
  
Langsam begann Oxana einiges klar zu werden. „Du wusstest bereits im Düsterwald, dass ich ihn nicht töten konnte, darum auch der Angriff deiner Söldner. War dein Misstrauen mir gegenüber tatsächlich so groß? Oder bist du unter die Hellseher gegangen? "  
  
Rawen lachte. „Ich bin eine Elbe, Mensch, vergiss das nie! Dinge, die du wohl nie begreifen wirst, erkenne ich auf einen Blick!"  
  
„Was meinst du?!"Oxana senkte vor Verwirrung das Schwert.  
  
Ein fataler Fehler, denn Rawen nutzte diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit, um einen erneuten Angriff zu starten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig riss Oxana ihre Waffe hoch und wehrte die kräftigen, gezielten Hiebe, Stiche und Tritte der Elbe ab.  
  
Sie fühlte, wie ihre Kräfte nach und nach schwanden.  
  
Legolas indessen hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, sich selbst am Leben zu erhalten, auch wenn die Zahl der Blutjäger dank der Rohirrim beständig schrumpfte.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich Aragorn, Obhart, Sarnir und einige andere Krieger einen Weg in den Hof freigekämpft und unterstützten ihn.  
  
Das Feuer des Hauptgebäudes begann an manchen Stellen bereits auf die Zimmer der Schüler um den Hof überzugreifen. Aus den Stallungen drang das hysterische Wiehern der Pferde, welche die Gefahr spürten.  
  
Endlich gelang es Oxana, das Blatt zu wenden und nun Rawen vor sich herzutreiben, bis sich beide plötzlich direkt vor dem Tor befanden und somit mitten im beißenden Qualm standen.  
  
Oxana sah nichts mehr, stolperte hustend und mit tränenden Augen nach hinten.  
  
Sie hörte Rawen siegessicher auflachen, und erkannte verschwommen ihren Schemen, der auf sie zukam. Im letzten Moment warf sie sich instinktiv zur Seite. Sie konnte hören, wie Rawens Schwert neben ihr in den Boden fuhr.  
  
Oxana fand nicht einmal ausreichend Zeit, um erleichtert aufzuatmen- denn Rawen schien alles daran zu setzen, diese verpatzte Chance auszubessern.  
  
Rawen setzte ihr unbarmherzig nach, ließ ihr keine Möglichkeit, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen oder gar in die Defensive überzugehen.  
  
Schließlich fühlte Oxana, dass sie am Ende war. Jeder einzelne Fleck an ihrem Körper schmerzte, ihre Schwerthand zitterte und krampfte, sie brachte kaum noch die Kraft auf, sich ein weiteres Mal herumzuwerfen, um nicht Opfer Rawen's wütender Klinge zu werden.  
  
Es kam, wie es kommen musste: Rawen gelang es, ihr die Waffe aus den Händen zu prallen und ihr mit einem brutalen Tritt in die Bauchgegend die Luft aus den Lungen zu treiben.  
  
Oxana krümmte sich, unfähig zu atmen. Mühevoll sah sie zu Rawen auf, die mit erhobenem Schwert über ihr stand.  
  
Dann nahm sie eine Bewegung hinten am Tor war.  
  
Eine zierliche Gestalt näherte sich, gebeugt und qualvoll hustend dem verrauchten Hintereingang.  
  
Nimbrethil. Sie lief in ihren Tod.  
  
Rawen war Oxanas Blick gefolgt und erstarrte.  
  
Eine Sekunde zögerte sie.  
  
Dann senkte sie das Schwert, wirbelte herum und lief ihrer Mutter nach. Oxana zweifelte, dass eine von ihnen das Haus je wieder lebend verlassen würde.  
  
Die Kämpfe im Hof neigten sich ihrem Ende zu- und es sah ziemlich schlecht für die Blutjäger aus.  
  
Erschöpft kroch Oxana auf allen Vieren von dem Tor weg, ließ sich schwer atmend gegen eine kalte Wand sinken. Funken stoben durch die Luft, die Sicht im Hof wurde immer schlechter.  
  
Sie entschied sich dafür, sich, solange noch Feinde am Leben waren, in einem der Zimmer um den Hof zu verstecken. Einem weiteren Gegner hätte sie in ihrem Zustand sicher nicht lange standgehalten.  
  
Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf, öffnete eine der Türen und schlüpfte in die Dunkelheit, die dahinter lag.  
  
Die Geräusche und Schreie von draußen wurden dumpf und irgendwie unwirklich, der unangenehme Rauch hatte es hier drinnen noch nicht geschafft, sich auszubreiten.  
  
Mit dem Vorsatz, nur ein paar Augenblicke Rast zu machen, ließ sie sich auf das schmale Bett sinken, das in der hintersten Ecke des kleinen, quadratischen Raumes stand. Trübes Licht sickerte durch die geschlossenen Fensterläden, zeichnete blasse Streifen vor ihre Füße.  
  
Noch immer raste ihr Puls, pochte ihr Kopf.  
  
Sie legte das Schwert beiseite, senkte den Oberkörper und ließ ihn kraftlos auf ihre Oberschenkel sinken. Vielleicht würde diese Haltung dem Kopfweh entgegenwirken.  
  
Schritte.  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, sie sah erschrocken auf, griff reflexartig nach ihrer Waffe. Das Licht tat in ihren Augen weh.  
  
Eine schwarze, kleinwüchsige Gestalt.  
  
Eine Armbrust blitzte für eine Sekunde auf.  
  
Dann ein leises Klicken und ein Surren, als der Hebel umgelegt und der Bolzen abgeschossen wurde.  
  
Und bevor ihr sie auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, traf sie etwas mit der Wucht eines stählernen Fausthiebs in der Magengegend und bohrte sich tief in ihre Eingeweide.

* * *

N a c h w o r t:  
  
Seid ihr jetzt ganz geschockt und wartet auf eine Fortsetzung?  
  
Könnt ihr es gar nicht mehr erwarten???  
  
Zittert ihr schon vor Spannung?????  
  
Dann schreibt ein Review, das nächste Update kommt erst in einer Woche, frühestens.  
  
Harharharharharharharharhahr

Mann bin ich böse. 


	34. von der gefangenschaft in dunland

**Kapitel 34  
**  
Von der Gefangenschaft in Dûnland

* * *

Sheila: HALLOOOO NEUE!!!!!!!!! Hey, stell dich doch mal vor!!! Wer gefällt dir am meisten? Welches kap mochtest du und warum? Warum liest du meine ff? hehehehe....

Amrun: WOW, NOCH WER! ;). Ich meine,...natürlich bekomm ich ANDAUERND reviews von neuen leuten, also SOO besonders is das nicht..... Ach geh, blödsinn, ich lach jedes Mal wie blöd wenn mir jemand schreibt. Das ist wie...laufen für sportler für mich ...hehe! danke, und ich freu mich, falls du wieder mal schreibst!

Haselmaus: noch da?? Nein, bitte kein Reviewentzug!! Ogott, du hast herausgefunden wie du mich erpressen kannst.....meine güte, was willst du? Mein taschengeld? Gut, fünf Euro pro monat.......

SFMK: Du magst Romantik? Gut, dann lass dieses Kapitel besser aus, du würdest bloß geschockt sein….

Neogodness: hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich deinen Nicknamen cool finde? Danke fürs liebe Review! Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht, was langes zu schreiben- aber immerhin waren es schon...4!!! Zeilen lach ...nö, ganz ehrlich: Ich freu mich über jede Art von Rückmeldung ;)

JustSarah: micherbarm ganz bald is es zwar nicht unbedingt...aber ich hab mich beeilt!

Haselmaus: Silaid oder nicht? Naja, die Antwort bekommst du ja bald.... Ist das Update früh genug da?

Hexenlady: Du bist gut . „Schreib schnell weida". Hoffentlich hast dir keinen Schreibkrampf geholt ggggggg !! Danke!

SamiraNin: Okay, dann bist du halt unverheiratet. Vielleicht bring ich dich mit Sarnir zusammen...mal sehen ;)

* * *

V o r w o r t :  
  
Um euch noch ein wenig länger mit dem Fortgang der Story auf die Folter zu spannen hab ich beschlossen, eine kleine Rückblende einzubauen. HALT! Bitte trotzdem weiterlesen ;)—denn ich glaube, ihr findet hier drinnen die eine oder andere Erklärung auf gewisse elbische Züge einer gewissen weiblichen Hauptfigur mit roten Haaren und blauen Augen.....

* * *

„Und, habt ihr sie zum Reden gebracht?"  
  
„Sie schweigt nach wie vor."  
  
„Elbisches Miststück. Wie kann sie es wagen? Hat sie denn noch immer nicht genug? Was habt ihr schon an ihr gemacht?"  
  
„Nur die üblichen Dinge, Herr: Wir haben ihr die Folterinstrumente gezeigt, ihr deren Funktionen erklärt und sie bei ein paar Behandlungen zuschauen lassen. Auch die Peitsche hat sie bereits zu spüren bekommen."  
  
„Nahrung?"  
  
„Ein paar Brotrinden und einen Krug Wasser am Tag".  
  
„Das ist zuviel.....verringert die Ration. Gebt ihr bloß....einen Becher Wasser pro Tag. Abgestandenes Wasser."Der Alte runzelte seine von vielen tiefen Zornesfalten verunzierte Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich ausbesserte: „Nein. Nicht abgestanden. Angefault. Ja, gebt ihr Wasser aus dem zugewachsenen Brunnen am hinteren Tor."  
  
Der Diener nickte gehorsam, nicht weiter über die seltsamen Einfälle seines Herren nachdenkend. Was kümmerten ihn die Gelüste der Mächtigen? Das Mädchen im Keller tat ihm zwar schon seit Wochen leid, aber sicherlich hatte sie auch selbst ihren Teil dazu beigetragen, sich in einer solch misslichen Lage zu befinden. Und selbst wenn dem nicht so war- er hatte eine Frau und fünf Kinder zu ernähren. Er bekam seine Gulden nicht fürs Nachdenken, sondern fürs Gehorchen.  
  
Und so trollte der schmächtige Diener mit den langen Armen sich, das Haupt demütig gesenkt, den gleichgültigen Blick auf seinen zerfledderten Schuhe gerichtet, und ließ den alten Monarchen auf seinem Sitz an der reich gedeckten Tafel zurück.  
  
Ein jüngerer Mann mit schulterlangem, schwarzen Haar und gepflegtem Bart, der zur Linken des alten Fürsten saß, räusperte sich. „Herr, erlaubt mir meine Meinung vorzubringen".  
  
Er war Featur Quor, ein Mann aus einfachen Verhältnissen, der sich mit viel Ehrgeiz, Können und Geduld bis an den Hof des alten Adeligen hochgearbeitet hatte. Ein Schmied war er, angesehen und bekannt in ganz Dûnland und sogar über seine Grenzen hinaus.  
  
Einige Jahre war er bei den Elben im Bruchtal in Lehre gegangen, hatte von ihnen viele neue Fähigkeiten für sein Gewerbe erworben und war selbst so manchem Elben durch seine Begabung ins Auge gestochen.  
  
Dann aber war diese peinliche Misere mit den Pferden passiert und von da an war jeder Kontakt zum schönen Volk abgebrochen und bittere Eiszeit herrschte zwischen Elronds Leuten und denen des Fürsten.  
  
Drei Jahre, dachte Featur Quor bitter, drei Jahre in denen sich sein Herr von einer respekteinflößenden Erscheinung in einen verbitterten, misstrauischen alten Kauz gewandelt hatte. Welcher sich nun ihm zuwandte und mit einem süffisanten Lächeln meinte: „Ihr braucht gar nicht erst anzusetzen, alter Freund, ich kann Eure Gedanken an Eurem Gesicht ablesen. Ihr findet, dass ich zu hart mit dem Mädchen ins Gericht gehe. Nicht wahr?"  
  
Featur lächelte zurück, doch unter dem Tisch spielten seine Finger nervös mit seinem selbst gegossenen Goldring. Er mochte es nicht, wie sein Herr seine Gedanken lesen konnte, und noch weniger mochte er das Misstrauen, das sich, besonders in letzter Zeit, zwischen ihm und den Monarchen entwickelte.  
  
„Ein toter Spion wird Euch kaum von Nutzen sein", entgegnete er endlich.  
  
Ein paar Herzschläge lang sah der Alte ihn an, mit dem selben, starren Lächeln wie zuvor.  
  
Dann nickte er, entgegen Featurs Erwartung, zustimmend.  
  
Seine Worte allerdings sollten Featurs naive Vorstellung, der Alte habe tatsächlich einen Ratschlag von seiner Seite angenommen, zerstören.  
  
„Ihr scheint Euch ja offenbar gut auszukennen, junger Freund."  
  
Der Alte nippte an seinem Wein. Wie er dieses Gesöff hasste- der Wein aus Bruchtal hatte besser geschmeckt, aber sämtliche Handelsbeziehungen waren ja schon lange eingestellt und der klägliche Rest, der in den Kellern lagerte, war für besondere Anlässe gedacht, nicht für die allwöchentlichen Treffen der Höherbediensteten an dieser Tafel.  
  
Featur seufzte. „Was wollt Ihr damit sagen, Herr?"Er hatte keine Lust, sich auf eines der heuchlerischen Gespräche einzulassen, die der Alte so liebte.  
  
Der Fürst kam jedoch schneller, als ihm lieb war, zur Sache: „Ihr werdet das Mädchen zum Reden bringen. Sollte es Euch nicht gelingen, so wird sie sterben und Ihr werdet Euch in Zukunft davor hüten, meine Befehle in Frage zu stellen."

* * *

Bei ihrer Gefangennahme hatte er einen Blick auf den Rotschopf erhaschen können.  
  
Damals, vor etwa zwei Monaten, hatte sie eindeutig besser ausgesehen.  
  
Ihre Haut war blass geworden, kränklich schimmernd. Vielleicht lag das aber auch bloß an dem schlechten Licht hier unten. Wenige Sonnenstrahlen, durch ein Gitterfenster an der Decke einfallend und eine Fackel waren die einzigen Lichtquellen in der feuchten Verlieszelle.  
  
Der Schmied schauderte.  
  
Er war kein Feigling, hatte auch schon andere Kerker von innen gesehen. Und dennoch, dieses unterirdische Verließ, vor langer Zeit aus rohem Felsen gehauen, strömte ungleich mehr Kälte und Trostlosigkeit aus.  
  
„Und wer seid Ihr? Noch ein Folterknecht? Ein neuer Wächter, der sich bei mir vorstellen will?"  
  
Bewundernswert, dass die Kleine noch Sinn für Humor hatte, in ihrer Lage und in ihrem Zustand.  
  
„Featur Quor ist mein Name, und ich bin Schmied."  
  
„Bist du gekommen, um mir neue Fesseln anzulegen, Featur Quor?"Sie bewegte ihre Füße und ließ die kurzen Ketten, die von den Ringen darum zur Wand hinführten, rasseln. „Die alten werden langsam rostig- kein Wunder, bei dieser ewigen Feuchtigkeit."Sie grinste breit.  
  
Er sah, dass ihre Zähne dabei aufeinander schlugen. Sie fror, hatte womöglich Fieber- dem kranken Glanz ihrer Augen nach zu urteilen.  
  
„Ich soll dich verhören", ignorierte er ihren ohnehin misslungenen Scherz.  
  
Sie schien nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein. „Schon wieder? Was wollt Ihr denn noch wissen? Die Haarfarbe meiner Großmutter väterlicherseits? Hm...ich glaube, grau..."  
  
„Du solltest dies als eine Chance sehen", unterbrach er sie ernst, „ich möchte dir helfen. Du brauchst mir bloß die Wahrheit zu sagen."  
  
Das Mädchen lachte schrill. Es klang hysterisch. „Welche Wahrheit?", fragte sie sarkastisch. „Die, die Ihr hören wollt- oder die WAHRE Wahrheit? Aber eigentlich ist es doch egal, nicht wahr? Ihr werdet mich so oder so töten lassen."  
  
„Diese Entscheidung liegt nicht in meiner Hand", murmelte Featur ausweichend und ein wenig gereizt.  
  
Er trat näher an sie heran, setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den Boden. Ihr Blick haftete misstrauisch an ihm.  
  
Sie hatte auffallend hellblaue Augen, bemerkte er nebenbei, und einen fast unangenehm scharfen Blick.  
  
„Du bist keine Elbe", stellte er mit größter Bestimmtheit fest. Er hatte viele Elben gesehen, und dies hier war keine.  
  
„Oh nein, und ich wollte doch unbedingt eine sein", motzte das Mädchen ihn darauf an.  
  
Wobei...er musterte sie noch einmal genauer aus der Nähe....sie war schon eher eine Frau als ein Mädchen.  
  
Er war sich sicher, dass sie den Ernst der Lage nur allzu gut begriff. Sie war eine Fremde, gefangen in einem fremden Land. Und noch dazu auf der Burg eines alten Griesgrams, der unter Verfolgungswahn litt und die fixe Idee hatte, dass jeder Elb sein Todfeind war. In diesem Fall offenbar auch jeder, der einem Elben ein wenig ähnlich sah.  
  
„Ich habe nur diese eine Möglichkeit, mit dir zu sprechen. Darum sei bitte vernünftig und versuche ernst zu sein, denn diese Sache IST ernst..."- „Ach, ist sie das?", unterbrach sie ihn beißend.  
  
Er blitzte sie warnend an.  
  
Sie grinste, zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
  
„Du hast sicher schon erfahren, warum man dich festgenommen hat."  
  
Sie nickte. „Pferde. Dein Herr war anscheinend einfältig genug, den Elben ihre Pferde zu stehlen und hat sich damit eine Menge Ärger eingefahren. Und ich soll...eine Art Spion sein, der diese Elbenpferde wieder befreien soll." Sie lachte böse. „Naja, kein Wunder dass die mich festgenommen haben, gefährlich wie ich aussehe. Gleich vier von ihnen haben mich nach einem heldenhaften Kampf gefesselt und hergebracht."  
  
Featur senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Das tut mir leid."  
  
Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Featur Quor....was ist das nur für ein Name?"  
  
Er grinste. „Die Elben nannten mich Featur. Der Name steht für Kraft und Willensstärke. Und Quor ist der Name, den mein Vater mir gab... ."Er lächelte schief. Wieso erzählte er ihr das eigentlich?  
  
„Wie heißt du?"  
  
Sie zögerte kurz. „Oxana."  
  
„Und was hattest du alleine in der Einöde Dûnlands zu tun, wenn man fragen darf? Es heißt, du trugst Waffen bei dir und warst auch sonst ganz wie ein Krieger gekleidet. Ist das dort, wo du herkommst, bei Frauen so üblich?"  
  
Sie lachte, schwach den Kopf schüttelnd. „Nein, ganz im Gegenteil". In wenigen Worten erzählte sie ihm von ihrem Werdegang zur Kriegerin und Kopfgeldjägerin, und von ihrem Vorhaben, sich in die Dienste eines Landlords zu stellen.  
  
„Ich habe mich von Schusswaffen entfernt, benutze eigentlich viel lieber Schwert und Messer, auch wenn ich hin und wieder zum Bogen greife, wenn's nicht anders geht", erklärte sie.  
  
Eine Frau, die sich für Waffen begeisterte? Featur wusste nicht so recht, ob er begeistert oder befremdet sein sollte.  
  
Er entschied sich für Ersteres.  
  
Schon bald führten sie ein lebhaftes Gespräch, zählten Vor- und Nachteile von zwergischer Metallverarbeitung auf und schwärmten sich gegenseitig von ihren Erlebnissen mit den seltenen Waffen aus Wahrsilber vor.  
  
Aus diesem Gespräch lernten sie beide etwas über den jeweils anderen- Oxana musste sich neidlos eingestehen, dass der Schmied eindeutig mehr über Waffen und deren Herstellung wusste als sie und seine Begeisterung dafür die ihre sogar übertraf.  
  
Für Featur hingegen stand eines fest: Diese Frau war weder eine Spionin noch eine Lügnerin.  
  
Nur, wie sollte er das dem Fürsten klarmachen?

* * *

„Aber sie ist unschuldig!!"  
  
„Und deswegen soll ich sie laufen lassen? Wie habt Ihr Euch das vorgestellt? Soll ich mir bei ihr entschuldigen, ihr vielleicht noch eine kleine Wiedergutmachung zahlen? Oh ja, und wenn ich ihr eines meiner Pferde gebe, wird sie mir sicher verzeihen! Seid kein Narr, Quor!"  
  
Featur bebte vor Zorn.  
  
Nicht nur, dass es diesem habgierigen Raffer offenbar zu viele Umstände machte, eine einzelne Gefangene freizulassen- er redete ihn nun auch noch bei seinem seinem bürgerlichen, unbekannten Namen an!  
  
Wollte er ihm so etwa zeigen, wo sein Platz war? Nämlich weit unter ihm in der hierarchischen Rangordnung am Hof?  
  
„Angenommen sie verlangt weder Geld noch ein Reittier noch wird sie verrückt genug sein, zurück zu kommen, um Rache zu nehmen- was habt Ihr zu verlieren?", fragte der Schmied mühsam beherrscht.  
  
„Mein Gesicht", erwiderte der Alte ruhig und goss sich seinen Wein ein. Dieses Mal war es süßer Wein aus Bruchtal, den er sich ansonsten nur selten genehmigte- in letzter Zeit aber mit bereits auffallender Regelmäßigkeit.  
  
Featur sah stirnrunzelnd auf den silbernen Becher mit den stilisierten Blattmustern und konnte sich gut vorstellen, diesen bald am Boden liegend vorzufinden- der Fürst war bereits mehr als ein wenig angeheitert.  
  
„Was würde die Dienerschaft von mir denken, wenn sie sehen, dass ich geirrt habe? Kann schon sein, dass das Mädchen"- „Oxana", warf Featur ein und handelte sich einen scharfen Blick ein- „DAS MÄDCHEN könnte unschuldig sein", fuhr der Alte unbeeindruckt fort, gähnte, kratzte sich seine ungepflegte Halbglatze und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber es müssen nun Mal Opfer gebracht werden, keiner wird sie vermissen, zumindest keiner, der mir etwas anhaben könnte."  
  
Featur blieb schlichtweg der Atem weg vor soviel Ignoranz, um nicht zu sagen- Einfältigkeit. Der Fürst hatte sein Gesicht doch schon längst verloren, schon an jenem Tag, als er den Befehl gegeben hatte, die Pferde zu stehlen.  
  
„Ihr könntet die Sympathie der Menschen gewinnen, wenn Ihr Oxana gehen lässt. Sie werden Eure Gnade und Eure Einsicht loben!"  
  
„Sie werden mich für schwach halten".  
  
„Im Gegenteil! Glaubt mir, sie werden Euch lieben!"Er verstummte, fügte dann aber hastig hinzu: „Nicht, dass sie das nicht schon tun würden, Herr..."  
  
Der Alte grinste und Featur hasste sich selbst für sein schleimerisches Gesülze.  
  
Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, schwor er sich, würde er sich aus dem Staub machen. Er war dieser Staubkriecherei und diesem ewigen untertänigen Getue schon so überdrüssig.  
  
„Was ist eigentlich so Besonderes an der Kleinen, dass du dich so für sie einsetzt, junger Freund?"  
  
Er sprach zu ihm wie zu einem Hund. Dabei war der Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen nicht allzu groß, bloß dass Featur sich eindeutig besser gehalten hatte- was wohl daran lag, dass unter Featurs Vorfahren Dunedain gewesen waren.  
  
„Sie ist unschuldig", knurrte Featur, „Ihr begeht einen schlimmen Fehler, wenn Ihr sie töten lässt."  
  
Noch bevor der Fürst langsam seinen Becher sinken ließ erkannte Featur, dass er diesmal zu weit gegangen war.  
  
Mühevoll erhob der Alte sich von seinem Holzthron, trat Stirn an Stirn mit Featur.  
  
„Sage du mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe, du Bauerntölpel! Denn das bist du, wenn ich dich von meinem Hof schmeißen lasse- ein jämmerliches, mittelloses Nichts. Denkst du ich merke nicht, wie du versuchst, mir meinen Platz auf der Burg streitig zu machen? Hältst du mich für blind und schwachsinnig, bloß weil ich alt bin!? Hüte in Zukunft deine Zunge, oder ich sorge dafür, dass du sie nie wieder benutzen kannst. Und nun geh mir aus den Augen!!"  
  
Featur erstarrte, aber nicht aus Angst, sondern, im Gegenteil, aus Zorn.  
  
„Verschwinde von meiner Burg!", zischte der Alte, hob seinen Becher auf und schüttete ihm dessen Inhalt über die Kleider.  
  
Featurs Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, während er auf den Wein starrte, der vor seine Fußspitzen tropfte.  
  
„Ihr macht einen großen Fehler", sagte er mit bebender Stimme, bevor er sich umwandte und wütend nach draußen marschierte.  
  
Der Fürst starrte ihm böse nach und tobte noch lange in seinem finsteren Thronsaal, schimpfte die Dämonen der Hölle herbei und verfluchte Featur auf die unsäglichsten Weisen.  
  
Dann ließ er die Wachen rufen.  
  
„Tötet das Mädchen. Egal wie, bringt dieses Weibsstück um. Und bereitet ihr Schmerzen."

* * *

„Kleine Wildkatze!"  
  
Er schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht, ihr Kopf wurde in den Nacken zurückgeschleudert, ihr Kiefer krachte.  
  
Warmes Blut sammelte sich in Oxanas Mundhöhle, floss salzig ihre Luftröhre hinab.  
  
Für eine Sekunde hatte sie das Gefühl, ersticken zu müssen. Und für eine Sekunde hoffte sie, dass sie es würde.  
  
Ihre Kleider hingen in Fetzen an ihrem abgemagerten Körper. An einigen Stellen sickerte Blut aus den Schürfwunden, die er ihr zugefügt hatte. Ihre Wirbelsäule war umrahmt von Blutergüssen und Schrammen, ihre Handgelenke rot und zerkratzt.  
  
Zuerst hatte sie vor Zorn geschrieen, dann vor Scham gewimmert und gekeucht. Und nun hatte sie nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen über die Lippen zu pressen.  
  
Hieß es nicht, dass Geist und Körper sich voneinander trennen konnten, wenn der Schmerz zu groß, die physische Qual zu ungeheuerlich wurde? Wann, wann würde sie endlich jenen Punkt erreichen, wann würden die Götter ihr die Gnade erweisen und ihre Seele zu sich rufen, und sei es nur für wenige Minuten?  
  
Der Wärter kam näher, ein dunkler Mann mit breiten Schultern und kräftigen Armen, der selbst sie um einen Kopf überragte.  
  
Blut tropfte von seinem Kinn, lief in wellenförmigen Linien seinen Hals hinab und teilte sich an seinem dichten Brusthaar. Es stammt von der grässlichen Bisswunde an seiner Wange, die sie ihm zugefügt hatte als er.....  
  
Sie wankte, stolperte rückwärts. Ihre Ketten spannten sich, hinderten sie daran, mehr Platz zwischen sich und ihrem Schänder zu schaffen. Das metallene Klirren erweckte heftige Übelkeit in ihr.  
  
Ihr Magen krampfte sich.  
  
Dieser dumpfe Rhythmus. Sie bekam ihn nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf.  
  
Ihre Arme zuckten unkontrolliert. Sie konnte dabei zusehen, wie sich ihre Hände öffneten und schlossen, krampfhaft, als wollen sie etwas festhalten. Immer wieder dieselbe Bewegung. - Auf und Zu-  
  
Der Dunkle richtete seine Worte an seinen Kameraden, der sie die ganze Zeit über im Auge behalten hatte. Sie hatte ihm Hilfeschreie zugebrüllt, bis sie beinahe bewusstlos gewesen war.  
  
Nun schnallte er seinen Gürtel auf.  
  
Die beiden Männer lachten.  
  
Vielleicht waren es aber auch mehr Männer, ihre rauen Stimmen hallten so oft in ihrem Kopf wieder, dass sie es nicht genau sagen konnte.  
  
Er ging auf sie zu, seinen Mantel und sein Schwert ablegend.  
  
Seine Augen glänzten lüstern, schienen ihren geschundenen Körper verschlingen zu wollen.  
  
Gierig leckte er sich über die Lippen. Murmelt etwas und warf dann seinen Gürtel zur Seite. Oxana hörte dumpf das leise Geräusch, als die Gürtelschnalle gegen den kalten Stein prallte. Warum hörte sie dieses Nebengeräusch, aber nicht die Worte, die aus dem Mund des Mannes kamen?  
  
Ihr Gefühl für die Wirklichkeit begann sich zu verschieben. Sie spürte, dass etwas in ihrem Kopf nicht stimmte, dass das, was ihr angetan worden war, ihre Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit verändert hatte. Alles war dumpf und grau und irgendwie gleichgültig.  
  
Sie spürte seine gierigen Finger auf ihrem Gesicht, ihrem Körper. Wieder setzte sie sich zur Wehr, auch wenn es aussichtslos war, denn sie war gefesselt und geschwächt durch die Schläge des Ersten.  
  
Sie packte seinen Arm, verdrehte ihn mit größter Kraftanstrengung, zog ihr Knie hoch und rammte es dagegen. Der Arm brach nicht, dazu war sie zu schwach- aber es tat ihm weh. Vielleicht war sein Knochen geprellt oder angeknackst.  
  
Plötzlich war der Dunkle wieder da, packte sie am Haar und brachte sie zu Fall.  
  
Sein Kumpel war über ihr, bevor sich die schwarzen Punkte vor ihren Augen auflösten. Mit Gewalt zwang er ihre Schenkel auseinander, positionierte sich dazwischen und machte sich bereit.  
  
Der andere sorgte dafür, dass die Gefangene sich nicht allzu sehr zur Wehr setzte. Drehte ihren Kopf, sodass der andere Gelegenheit fand, ihr lüstern seine Zunge in den Mund zu rammen und darin zu toben wie ein Besessener.  
  
Sie biss schwach zu, doch es entlockte ihm bloß einen amüsierten, kehligen Laut. Schon lange hatte sich keine mehr so zur Wehr gesetzt.  
  
Oxana trat nach ihm, traf ihn an der Schulter. Der Dunkle ließ seine Faust von oben herab auf ihr Gesicht knallen, und ihr Schädel prallte hart gegen den Steinboden.  
  
Für Augenblicke verlor sie das Bewusstsein.  
  
Als sie aufwachte, war der andere bereits in ihr und alles begann von vorne.  
  
Diese Schande. Sie wollte sterben.

* * *

„Beeil dich!", rief Rawen ungeduldig. Die Tür zu den Verließen, die sie mit einer Hand aufhielt, ächzte gequält, als sie hinter Oxana die Treppe hinauflief.  
  
Das Menschenmädchen sah nicht gut aus, fand die blonde Elbe. Sie war leichenblass und Blut klebte an ihren Händen, das Blut des Wärters, den sie vorhin erstochen hatte.  
  
Jenes Blut, das an ihren Schenkeln hinabfloss und eine auffällige Spur hinterließ, war allerdings ihr eigenes.  
  
Das arme Ding hatte sein Kind verloren. Diese Bastarde hatten es ihr aus dem Leib geprügelt.  
  
Rawen empfand Mitleid gegenüber Oxana, auch wenn es sich in Grenzen hielt.  
  
Vielleicht was es so ja besser, sie war jung und hatte kein festes Zuhause, dachte die Elbe. Welche Zukunft hätte sie ihrem Kind schon bieten können?  
  
Es war ein leichtes gewesen, als- zwar sehr schöne- Küchenmagd in die Burg zu gelangen, es würde aber ein größeres Problem darstellen, sie wieder zu verlassen. Vor allem mit einer über und über besudelten Oxana im Schlepptau. Es würde kompliziert werden, sie bei den Wachen als „die kleine Metzgerstochter"vorbeizuschmuggeln.  
  
Sie seufzte, zog Oxana hinter sich her in eine Wandnische und dachte angestrengt nach.  
  
Dabei bemerkte sie, wie die Hände des Rotschopfes ununterbrochen zuckten.  
  
„Was ist mit dir?", fauchte sie teils verärgert, teils verwirrt. Oxana reagierte nicht. Wütend griff Rawen nach ihrem Gesicht und zwang sie, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
Sie erschrak.  
  
Sie waren vollkommen leer. Wo auch immer Oxana gerade war, sicherlich war es nicht Dûnland, und schon gar nicht diese Burg hier.  
  
„Mädchen, du solltest langsam lernen, mit dem Tod umzugehen", murrte sie, aber es klang nicht halb so hartherzig, wie sie es gerne gewollt hatte. „Hast du eine Idee, wie wir hier rauskommen sollen?"  
  
Wie erwartet kam keine Antwort.  
  
Rawen seufzte. „Na wunderbar. Weißt du, du kannst gern in deiner Zelle bleiben, wenn's dir so gefällt darin".  
  
Endlich reagierte Oxana. „Der Gesindelausgang", murmelte sie bloß. Rawen knurrte etwas, richtete das Kleid, das sie trug und war kurz davor, aus ihrem Versteck zu treten, als ein Schatten an der Wand neben ihnen erschien. Ein Mann kam die Treppe herab.  
  
„Oxana?!", rief eine bekannte Stimme.  
  
Rawen blinzelte überrascht. „Wer ist das?"  
  
Oxana reagierte nicht, ihr Blick war wieder dunkel und stumpf. Vermutlich hörte sie nicht einmal mehr die Worte der Elbe.  
  
Rawen fluchte leise, wartete, bis der Fremde nahe genug war, sprang dann unvermittelt aus der Nische und zog den Mann am Kragen hinter sich her in den Schatten.  
  
Einen kleinen Dolch gegen seinen Hals gedrückt und ihm den Mund zuhaltend zischte sie: „Einen Laut und du bist tot. Wer bist du?"  
  
Langsam senkte sie ihre Hand.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann starrte sie an und meinte: „Featur Quor. Ich habe dich hier runtergehen gesehen und Laute gehört. Ich will euch helfen, hier rauszukommen."  
  
Während er sprach, schielte er neben sich, wo Oxana stand. Seine dunklen Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Was haben diese Idioten mit ihr gemacht?!", hauchte er entsetzt.  
  
Rawen zögerte kurz, dann ließ sie den Dolch sinken. „Was bist du? Und warum hilfst du uns?"  
  
Featur erzählte ihr in wenigen Worten von seinem Streit mit dem Burgherrn und von seinen Bemühungen, Oxana zu befreien.  
  
Schließlich nickte Rawen. „Wenn du uns helfen willst, solltest du dich beeilen. Die Wachablöse ist auf dem Weg."  
  
Quor nickte und führte sie, dabei helfend, Oxana zu stützen, zum Gesindelausgang.  
  
Über einen kleinen Hinterhof führte er sie zu den Stallungen den Pferde. Er und Rawen zügelten einen schwarzen Hengst, führten ihn aus dem Hof hinaus zu einem steilen Abhang an der fensterlosen Rückseite der Burg.  
  
Das Pferd war übrigens eines der Tiere, die man Elrond entwendet hatte. Die Anwesenheit der Elbe schien ihm sehr zu behagen, kein Wunder, schließlich war es monatelang in einem engen Stall eingesperrt gewesen- Rawen erinnerte es wohl an seine ursprüngliche Heimat, wo es genug Platz und viel besseres Futter gab.  
  
„Du bist dir darüber bewusst, dass sie dich töten werden?", fragte die Elbe geradeaus, als Oxana ungeschickt vor ihr aufgesessen war. Featur nickte schweigend. „Sag ihr, dass es mir Leid tut", bat er. Er ahnte, was ihr angetan worden war und hasste sich im Moment dafür, auch wenn es wohl nicht in seiner Macht gelegen wäre, es zu verhindern.  
  
Die beiden Frauen sprengten los, gen Osten, weg von der Burg und weg von Dûnland.  
  
Featur blinzelte. In seinen Augen standen Tränen. Er hatte das alles nicht gewollt. Eines Tages würde der Alte dafür bezahlen.

* * *

Das schwarze Wasser der Waldteiches umspülte sanft ihre nackten Beine. Langsam watete sie weiter, freute sich, als das eiskalte Nass ihre Knie erreichte, ihre Schenkel, dann ihren Bauch.  
  
Je länger sie in dem Teich stand, desto irrelevanter wurde der Schmerz. Es war so leicht. Alles, was sie zu tun hatte, war weiterzugehen, bis die Wasseroberfläche sich wieder über ihrem Kopf schloss.  
  
Sie würde ihre Augen schließen, ein letztes Mal die kühle Waldluft einatmen- zum letzten Mal in ihrem Leben- und mit dem nächsten Atemzug würde eisiges, reinigendes Wasser in ihre Lungen strömen und sie erlösen.  
  
Sie würde sterben. Und sie freute sich darauf.  
  
Nur noch wenige Schritte. Ihr Herzschlag war ganz ruhig, fast träge, was wahrscheinlich am Wasser lag. Ihr Haar schwamm um ihre Schultern wie ein Vorhang dunklen Blutes.  
  
Noch einmal nahm sie das Bild der Natur in ihren Geist auf: Die dünnstämmigen Bäume mit den kleinen Blättern am Ufer, leise im frischen Nachtwind rauschend, die nassen, moosbewachsenen Felsen, die im Sternenschein weiß-bläulich schimmerten, das Rascheln im hohen Schilf, wenn der Wind es in Bewegung versetzte.  
  
Dann schloss sie die Augen und tauchte mit dem nächsten Schritt unter.  
  
Etwas riss ihren Kopf an den Haaren aus dem Wasser.  
  
„BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?!?"  
  
Rawen verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige, die einem Fausthieb bereits sehr nahe kam. Oxana versuchte, ihre Hand wegzustoßen, doch Rawen dachte nicht daran, dieser kleinen Sterblichen den Gefallen zu tun, loszulassen.  
  
Brutal zerrte sie Oxana hinter sich her aus dem Wasser, stieß sie mit einem Knurren zu Boden und hielt sie fest, als die Menschenfrau wie verrückt um sich zu schlagen begann. Es war nicht schwer für sie, so dazusitzen und abzuwarten, bis ihre Kräfte erlahmt waren, aber es kostete sie trotzdem mehr Anstrengung als sie erwartet hatte.  
  
„Lass mich!", kreischte Oxana mit sich überschlagender Stimme, „lass mich! Verschwinde! Das geht dich nichts an!!"  
  
Sie versuchte sogar, ihr in den Arm zu beißen.  
  
„Das mag schon sein", konterte Rawen gelassen, „aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dein ohnehin so kurzes Leben wegen eines solchen...Zwischenfalles wegwirfst!"  
  
Oxana starrte sie aus glasigen Augen an. „Zwischenfall?!? Sie haben mir meine Ehre genommen! Das einzige, was mir noch geblieben ist! Ich kann mit dieser Schande nicht weiterleben, ich werde es beenden, es liegt in meiner Hand, darum lass mich los und verschwinde!!"  
  
Sie bäumte sich auf und schaffte es, Rawens starken Griff zu sprengen und aufzuspringen. Die Elbe keuchte ungläubig, erschrocken über die Kraft, die Oxana zutage brachte.  
  
Sie meinte es ernst.  
  
Oxana war bereits wieder im Wasser, watete schnell ins Tiefe, als könnte sie es gar nicht mehr erwarten, dem Tod zu begegnen.  
  
Rawen seufzte und hob einen Stein auf.  
  
„Na gut, du wolltest es so", murmelte sie. Dann warf sie ihn.

* * *

Oxana schlug die Augen auf. Tiefste Dunkelheit umhüllte sie.  
  
„Bin ich tot?"  
  
„Nein, da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Das Leben hängt an dir und ich habe beschlossen, dieses Band ein klein wenig zu bestärken."  
  
Oxana blinzelte. Wovon sprach Rawen? Und wo war die Elbe überhaupt?  
  
„Wo sind wir hier?"  
  
Erst jetzt spürte sie, dass sie gefesselt auf hartem, kalten Stein lag. Sie drehte den Kopf und stöhnte plötzlich schmerzhaft. Da war eine riesige Beule auf ihrem Hinterkopf, die höllisch wehtat.  
  
„Ein Ort der Tauron geweiht und euch Sterblichen vorbehalten ist", erwiderte Rawen unwillig.  
  
Tauron? Was das eine elbische Gottheit?  
  
„Wer ist Tauron?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
  
Etwas klirrte, es klang wie das Scheppern von Töpfen in einer Küche. Oxana spürte, dass die Elbe ganz in ihrer Nähe stand, vielleicht hätte sie sie sogar berühren können, wären ihre Hände nicht aneinandergefesselt gewesen. „Orome", knurrte Rawen, „der große Jäger. Ich sehe schon, ich muss dir einmal mehr von ihm erzählen."  
  
Sie begann wieder zu kramen.  
  
„Wozu die Fesseln? Was hast du vor?!" Oxana begann nervös zu werden. War das eine verrückte Elben- Zeremonie? Brachte dieses Volk Menschenopfer dar?? Was hatte sie an diesem, offenbar „heiligen"Ort zu suchen?!  
  
Die Luft war stickig, es gab ein Echo. Sie befanden sich folglich in einer Höhle. Was ihr allerdings nicht viel weiterhalf, sie befanden sich nach wie vor im Nebelgebirge und Höhlen waren hier keine Seltenheit.  
  
Wie lange war sie bewusstlos gewesen?  
  
„Hier, trink". Ein metallener Becher wurde gegen ihre Lippen gepresst. Sie drehte automatisch den Kopf beiseite, doch Rawen umfasste ihr Kinn und zwang sie gewaltsam, den Mund zu öffnen.  
  
„Keine Angst, es schadet dir nicht. Im Gegenteil."  
  
Schließlich gehorchte Oxana und trank den Becher mit nur zwei großen Schlucken leer. Die Flüssigkeit schmeckte etwas salzig und klebte in ihrer Kehle. Sie hustete angeekelt. „Was war das?"  
  
„Hirschblut".  
  
„WAS?!" Oxana spie aus, versuchte vergeblich, das, was bereits auf dem Weg in ihren Magen war, wieder heraufzuwürgen. „Bist du wahnsinnig?! Mach mich los! Verdammt, wofür hältst du dich eigentlich, mich hier festzubinden?!"  
  
Rawen antwortete nicht. Oxana hörte, wie sie den Becher abstellte und wieder zu kramen begann.  
  
Dann hörte Oxana plötzlich Worte in einer fremden Sprache, die zugleich schön doch auch unheimlich in ihren Ohren klang: _„Nessa lasto, i gurth têg nîn bith [Nienna höre, der Tod bringt meine Worte]"!_ „Was tust du da?!", rief Oxana aufgeregt. Da stimmte doch etwas nicht...irgendetwas in der Höhle begann sich zu verändern. Sie verstand es nicht, aber es jagte ihr Angst ein.  
  
„Sei still!", fuhr Rawen sie an, „glaub mir, es ist besser so".  
  
Wieder sagte sie einen Satz in dieser seltsamen Sprache: _„Tulkas lasto, i alagos têg nîn bith [Tulkas höre, der Sturm bringt meine Worte]!"  
_ Oxana begann zu zittern.  
  
Sie versuchte, ihre Angst zu verdrängen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Eine Furcht wuchs in ihr heran, die größer als alles bisher Gekannte war. Sie vernebelte ihr Denken und trieb Schweiß auf ihre Stirn.  
  
Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass in ihrem Leib etwas zu kochen begann, dass sie von innen heraus verbrennen müsse. Ihr wurde übel, aber es war schlimmer als der starke Brechreiz von vorhin. Es war ein furchtbares Gefühl.  
  
Als müsse sie sterben.  
  
Sie krümmte sich, doch starke Fesseln hielten sie in einer gestreckten Lage. .  
  
Unbarmherzig drangen die Worte in ihren Kopf, brannten sich wie glühende Eisen in ihr Hirn.  
  
Was immer Rawen da tat, es war nicht richtig. Und das wusste die Elbe so gut wie sie.  
  
„Nicht...", wimmerte Oxana. Ihr Kopf schien sich zusammenzuziehen, der unglaubliche Schmerz ließ sie für einen Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren, doch sie wachte schnell wieder auf, gerade rechtzeitig, um Rawens Worte zu hören. Mit einer Stimme, so mächtig und durchdringend wie das Brüllen des Meeres rief die Elbe: _„Arda Orome lasto, i sereg têg nîn bith [Vater Orome höre, das Blut bringt meine Worte]"_   
Und bei diesen Worten verlosch Oxanas Schmerz mit einem Schlag.

* * *

Sie blinzelte. „Wo sind wir hier?"  
  
Rawen lächelte nachsichtig. „Meine Güte, du musst am Ende deiner Kräfte sein."  
  
Oxana war verwirrt. „Rawen? Wovon sprichst du?"  
  
„Du bist vom Pferd gefallen aus Müdigkeit", erklärte Rawen. Oxana sah sich um. Über ihr wölbten sich Blätterdächer und ein junger Himmel.  
  
Oxana wunderte sich nur kurz über das leichte Zittern in der Stimme der Elbe. Vielleicht war ja auch diese erschöpft. 

Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihre Gefangenschaft.  
  
Diese Monster. Sie hatten ihr ihr Kind genommen.  
  
Für einen Moment blitzte ein Bild in ihrer Erinnerung auf:  
  
Ein Gürtel, der scheppernd zu Boden fiel.Schadenfrohes Gelächter. Das Gesicht eines Mannes, dessen Wange blutete.  
  
Dann verschwamm aber das Bild und sie verbrachte den Rest den Tages damit, sich zu fragen, was es wohl zu bedeuten hatte.

Und mit Untergang der Sonne vergaß sie auch dieses eine, undeutliche Bild und alles was sie noch wusste war, dass sie ein Kind verloren hatte. Doch dieser Schmerz sollte ausreichen, um ihren Hass für viele Jahre zu nähren.

* * *

Anmerkungen:  
  
Tulkas: Ein Vala. Großer Krieger, kämpft ohne Waffen, braucht kein Pferd und  
läuft extrem schnell (mehr Info: siehe Silmarillion ;)  
  
Nessa: Eine Vala. Schwester von Orome, Frau von Tulkas. Liebt Hirsche (..)

* * *

N a c h w o r t : Wieso ausgerechnet Nessa, Orome und Tulkas? Naja, bei Orome versteht es sich ja von selbst, er ist Rawens Lieblingsgott. Nessa ist seine Frau und hat somit auch mit Jagd etc. zu tun. Tulkas ist Krieger und war mir einfach schon immer sympathisch :)

* * *

Irgendwie finde ich Rawen gerade ziemlich cool. Ihr auch? Freu mich schon auf eure Reviews!

Und ich mag diese Striche...

* * *


	35. von rawens ende

* * *

VON RAWENS ENDE

* * *

V o r w o r t:  
  
Hatte leider keine Zeit zum Schreiben, weil eine Fliege in den Rechner gekommen ist und irgendwas durchgebrannt ist. Ergo musste ich alles auf dem PC meines Vaters tippen. Wie erniedrigend. :)  
  
Es trudeln übrigens noch immer Beschwerden wegen Aragorn ein ggg ! Hab schon überlegt eine kleine ff über Aragorns kleines Alkohol – Problem zu schreiben, quasi „28 Tage"(der Film mit Sandra Bulldogge, kennt den wer??) in ME. Hehehehe..  
  
mannomanno ....... händeauflocker und jetzt auf zu den Antworten auf eure Reviews:  
  
Neogoddess: Gut, dass du mich nur loben kannst : )))). Was anderes würd ich dir nicht verzeihen ....  
  
DragonSleep: Jap, ich weiß, das 34er war ein totaler Quantensprung, war auch so gedacht, ich dachte nach 33 kaps kann ich mir das erlauben! Und ja, ich kann den Sinn deiner Reviews entnehmen, keine Angst, wenn's was Positives ist find ich's auch ;)  
  
SFMK: Hm...stimmt, „Blutgeld"hört sich gar nicht romantisch an. Ich könnte ja so einen dämlichen untertitel wie „Blutgeld- liebe auf umwegen" oder „Blutgeld- Für dich würd ich töten"dazugeben........nein, bevor ich das tue schau ich mir lieber Rosamunde- Pichler Filme an. Obwohl, die sind teilweise ganz gut......hehehehe  
  
JustSarah: Nö, also das mit Oxanas beruflicher Laufbahn war so: Zuerst Kopfgeldjägerin, d. h. sie hat im Namen von irgendwelchen Adeligen oder ganz normalen Leuten Verbrecher ausfindig gemacht und eingefangen (oder umgebracht, je nach dem) und die dafür angeschriebene Belohnung bekommen. Da war sie quasi noch eine freiberufliche Kopfgeldjägerin, ist alleine herumgezogen und hat sich ausgesucht, was sie macht. Und sie hat, das ist SEHR wichtig, nur Leute gejagt, die was Böses getan haben, also Dörfer ausgeraubt, Bauern niedergemetzelt usw..  
  
Amrun : Keine Angst, Rückblenden wird ich mir in Zukunft (glaub ich ;) sparen. Das mit der Unsterblichkeit kann ich dir noch nicht beantworten, das halt ich noch geheim, du wirst schon sehen ob sie's ist oder nicht- musst nur weiterlesen ;). (bin wirklich eine gute Geschäftsfrau, oder??)  
  
Sheila: Ich hoffe es is rausgekommen, dass Oxana sich an die schlimmsten Sachen ihrer Gefangenschaft nicht mehr erinnert....? Aber stimmt, sie müsste jetzt eigentlich ziemliche Störungen haben. Aber- HEY- sie bringt Menschen um, ist das nicht Störung genug? Und so ein „Leben-vor-innerem- auge-vorbeiziehen"-kapitel wars nicht, es war eher ein „autorin-möchte-auf- die-folter-spannen-und-dabei-ein-paar-sachen-abklären-haha"- kapitel : : )  
  
HexenLady: Das war leider nicht so schnell wie gewünscht, weil PC kaputt. Weitere Erklärungen im Nachwort ;). Bis dahin bitte alles lesen .  
  
SamiraNin: Zu Rawens Character: Sie ist kühl, äußerst kühl. Und bei uns würde man sie vermutlich eine absolute Realistin nennen. Aber sie hat auch Gefühle. Und Oxana ist für sie fast so eine Art...Tochter. Sie haben ziemlich viel gemeinsam (beide sind kühl, beide haben ihre Brüder verloren, beide sind stark, beide sind kämpfende Frauen [!!] und beide sind gut darin, ihre Gefühle zu überspielen. Und sie trinken beide Hirschblut würg . Stimmt, war eigentlich grauslich .....). Aber na ja, wer lang leben will muss leiden (. Ähm....wo war die Antwort..?? Aja, hier: Ja, das zwischen ihnen ist keine richtige Freundschaft, eher eine „Schüler- Lehrer- Beziehung"(Rawen hat ihr ja beigebracht, mit der Armbrust umzugehen). Sie haben viel zusammen durchgemacht, das schweißt zusammen.  
  
Turamarth: Was Rawen davon hat? Eine Schülerin, die sich nicht andauernd umbringen will, sondern brav weitermordet, und vielleicht hat Rawen doch so etwas wie ein weiches Herz- ich möchte davon abraten, immer bloß Schwarz/Weiß zu malen!  
  
MistWoman: Hehe, dein Hundeblick hilft dir auch nicht weiter ;) . Mal sehen...hmm...lass ich sie sterben ? lalalalalaaa  
  
Haselmaus: Naja, nach reichlicher Überlegung hab ich beschlossen, dir zu vergeben. Unter einer Bedingung: Du reviewst ab jetzt bei jedem kap mind. 1mal oder....hm....oder ich ignoriere dich! HAHA!  
  
all anderen die ich mögl. Weise nicht antworten konnte: danke, aber ich hab keine zeit mehr, ich muss schnell machen, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry......

* * *

Der Kampf war vorüber und das Haus stand in hellen Flammen. Obhart hatte sich mit einer Handvoll Männern daran gemacht, die Pferde aus den Stallungen zu befreien und über den von Leichen übersäten Hof nach draußen zu treiben.  
  
Ihr ängstliches Wiehern, das Prasseln des wütenden Feuers und das qualvolle Stöhnen der wenigen Blutjäger, die zwar nicht tot, jedoch zu schwach waren, um sie fliehen, bildeten eine Gänsehaut hervorrufende Geräuschkulisse.  
  
Für einen Moment lang fragte sich Legolas, was denn wohl mit den verwundeten Feinden geschehen würde und stellte sich die Frage, ob es denn wirklich nötig war, jeden einzelnen von ihnen zu töten- jetzt, wo alles vorbei war.  
  
Doch er verdrängte den Gedanken, überließ Théoden diese Entscheidung und stellte sich stattdessen eine andere, viel gewichtigere Frage: Wo war Oxana? Er hatte sie aus den Augen verloren, sobald ihr Kampf mit Rawen ein Ende gefunden hatte und die blonde Elbe mitsamt ihrer Mutter im Haus verschwunden war.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war es für ihn zu einer Selbstverständlichkeit geworden, dass die junge Frau nicht auf seine Hilfe angewiesen war- etwas, das sie ihm ja immer und immer wieder versichert hatte. Nun jedoch bereute er diese nicht ganz gerechtfertigte Zuversicht.  
  
Viele Gegner waren seinem wütenden Schwert zum Opfer gefallen, und für eine Weile musste er wohl im Blutrausch gefangen gewesen sein, denn er fühlte sich etwas orientierungslos, wie ein Schlafender, den man soeben aus einem verwirrenden Traum gerissen hatte.  
  
Mit gesenkter Waffe ging er dorthin zurück, wo er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte: Vor dem großen Haustor. Es war ein mühsames Vorankommen bis dorthin, denn der dicke Qualm brannte höllisch in seinen Augen und die Hitze in unmittelbarer Nähe des Hauses war inzwischen fast unerträglich geworden.  
  
Er rief ihren Namen, hustete qualvoll und merkte bald, wie sinnlos es war, in ein brennendes Haus hineinzubrüllen.  
  
„Habt ihr gesehen, wo sie hin ist?!", rief er Aragorn und Sarnir zu, die sich mit besorgten Mienen näherten.  
  
Die beiden Männer schüttelten die Köpfe, sahen sich hilflos auf dem Hof um.  
  
Legolas bemerkte, dass Aragorn ein paar am Boden liegende Gestalten unauffällig beäugte.  
  
„Sie ist nicht tot", kam es dem Prinzen gereizt über die Lippen. Doch hinter seiner scheinbaren Aggressivität verbarg sich eine aufkeimende Unruhe.  
  
Aragorn nickte hastig. „Natürlich nicht."Er wich seinem Blick aus. „Lasst uns die Zimmer durchsuchen. Vielleicht hat sie sich versteckt."  
  
Ein Geräusch ließ die drei Männer sich umsehen. Eine Tür in unmittelbarer Nähe war aufgesprungen und eine schlanke Gestalt in dunklem Mantel wankte daraus hervor ins Freie. Sie hielt sich am Türstock fest, schien Atem zu schöpfen.  
  
„Oxana!"Legolas atmete erleichtert aus und ging auf sie zu. Doch je näher er ihr kam, desto merkwürdiger begann er sich zu fühlen. Seine Brauen wölbten sich. „Was ist mit dir?". Er wurde, ohne es zu bemerken, schneller.  
  
Oxanas Haltung war unnatürlich gekrümmt, sie hatte beide Arme verkrampft um ihren Leib geschlungen.  
  
Ein paar seltsam dunkle Augen starrten ihm ausdruckslos aus einem bleichen, schmerzverzerrten Gesicht entgegen.  
  
Oxanas Hände, Unterarme und Kleider waren blutbesudelt.  
  
„Oxana?!?"  
  
Sie machte einen Schritt aus der Tür, öffneten den Mund. „Silaid?"Es klang wie eine Frage. Ihre Stimme hörte sich furchtbar an.  
  
Dann brach sie zusammen.

* * *

Mirielle verließ das kleine Zimmer und hob den Kopf. Ihr Blick begegnete zuerst dem Aragorns, dann dem Théodens und schließlich dem des Prinzen.  
  
Letzterer brachte sie dazu, hastig die Augen niederzuschlagen.  
  
„Geht es ihr besser?"  
  
Mirielle schloss bedächtig die Tür hinter sich und tat einen Schritt in die dunkle Stube hinein. Erst dann gab sie, mit dünner Stimme, die ihren Worten Lügen strafte, eine Antwort: „Ich denke, sie wird es schaffen."  
  
Jeder im Raum wusste, dass dem nicht so war.  
  
Mirielle fragte sich, ob sie den Leuten wirklich einen Gefallen tat, wenn sie ihnen ins Gesicht log. Noch einmal hob sie den Blick, bevor sie den Raum durchquerte und zur Küchentür ging.  
  
Dabei konnte sie in Aragorns dunklen Augen sehen, dass er ihr dankbar für ihre gut gemeinte Unaufrichtigkeit war.  
  
„Wie geht es Eurer Wunde, Herr?", wandte sie sich an Legolas, doch es war ihr nicht wohl dabei, sie mochte den Ausdruck nicht, den sein Gesicht angenommen hatte. Seine Augen waren die eines Mannes, der sich nur noch mit Mühe beherrschen konnte. Seine ruhige Haltung konnte sie nicht über sein aufgewühltes Inneres hinwegtäuschen.  
  
Sie musste die Frage wiederholen, erst dann murmelte der Prinz ein: „Danke, es geht schon".  
  
Kaum da die Hausfrau gegangen war, legte sich wieder ein Schleier dumpfen Brütens über die Köpfe der drei befreundeten Männer.  
  
Théoden lehnte, auf einer einfachen Holzbank sitzend, an der warmen Kaminwand. Aragorn stocherte mit einem Haken in der Glut, die zum größten Teil nur mehr aus heißer Asche bestand.  
  
Legolas saß halb auf einem Fensterbrett, halb lehnte er dagegen, mit gerade aufgerichtetem Oberkörper.  
  
Kurz nachdem sie den kleinen Hof Mirielles und ihres Mannes erreicht hatten, hatte es zu regnen begonnen.  
  
Im Osten, versteckt hinter zahlreichen Bäumen und eingehüllt vom Schleier der Nacht, glühten noch die verkohlten Reste des Elbenhauses in der Nacht.  
  
Dies hier hätte das Ende sein können, dachte Legolas erschüttert, hier hätten sie einen Alptraum beenden und einen neuen, gemeinsamen Traum beginnen können. Wenn er doch nur ..... nein, Selbstvorwürfe führten zu nichts. Sie würde das schon schaffen. Sie war stark, sie war ... .  
  
Unruhig knetete er an seinen Fingern.  
  
Er würde ihn jagen.  
  
Er würde Silaid finden, und wenn er ganz Mittelerde nach ihm absuchen musste, und dann würde er ihn jagen, jagen und letztendlich töten und zwar langsam, sehr, sehr langsam und er würde es genießen....  
  
Der Elb sah erschrocken auf, für einen Moment hegte er die absurde Befürchtung, Aragorn und Théoden hätten diese- für ihn ungewöhnlich dunklen- Gedanken gehört.  
  
Plötzlich stand er auf, als hätte ihn etwas gestochen.  
  
„Was hast du vor?"Aragorn ließ das Eisen sinken.  
  
„Ich will sie sehen. Und ich möchte mit Sarnir sprechen. Ich will wissen, wie es ihr wirklich geht....".  
  
„Kannst du dir das nicht selbst denken? Sarnir bräuchte dieses elbische Kraut, um ihr zu helfen, doch es ist verbraucht...", murmelte Théoden müde .  
  
Legolas' Augen blitzten wütend auf. „Was willst du damit sagen?", zischte er, und seine Augen verengten sich zu zwei Schlitzen.  
  
Théoden rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen und winkte dann mit derselben ab: „Ach, lassen wir das, es hat keinen Sinn zu streiten".  
  
Darüber war sich Legolas sehr wohl im Klaren, aber es war ihm im Moment vollkommen egal.  
  
„Du glaubst dass sie sterben wird, nicht wahr?!"Er machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Théoden zu.  
  
Aragorn seufzte leise. „Ich bitte dich Legolas, hör auf damit."  
  
Alleine die Art wie Aragorn sprach ließ Legolas wieder Vernunft annehmen.  
  
Er starrte seinen alten Freund sekundenlang leer an, dann drehte er sich um und blickte auf die niedrige Zimmertür, hinter der Sarnir sich um Oxana bemühte.  
  
Ein Bild von ihr blitzte für eine Sekunde in seinem Gedächtnis auf, von dem Moment als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte: Eingebettet in weiße Laken, die sich unter ihrem Körper unaufhörlich rasch dunkel verfärbten, bleich wie Kreide mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen. An die furchtbare Wunde in ihrem Leib wollte er gar nicht erst denken.  
  
Sie hatte vorhin das Bewusstsein nicht verloren, doch er hoffte, dass dies inzwischen geschehen war, denn ihre Schmerzen waren so groß gewesen, dass er sie selbst körperlich zu spüren glaubte.  
  
„Du weißt, dass Sarnir um absolute Ruhe gebeten hat", erinnerte Aragorn ernst.  
  
Legolas nickte. Er konnte sich noch lebhaft daran erinnern, wie aus dem Versuch, ihn aus dem Zimmer zu schleifen, beinahe ein Handgemenge mit Aragorn und Théoden geworden wäre.  
  
„Ich halte das nicht länger aus", murmelte er, ging zum Tisch und nahm seinen Mantel, der neben ihrem schwarzen lag, der blutgetränkt war.  
  
Er starrte sekundenlang auf seine Finger, die rot von ihrem Blut waren.  
  
„Ich werde in die Stadt zu Obhart und Nîthiel gehen."  
  
Théoden sah überrascht auf. „Bei DEM Regen?"

* * *

Nur eine von vielen kleinen Bächen durchzogene Wiese trennte ihn noch von der Stadt, wo Obhart, Nîthiel und Théodens Leute in verschiedenen Gasthäusern untergekommen waren.  
  
Einige schliefen sogar bei ihren geliebten Pferden in den Ställen oder ritten, trotz Dunkelheit und Regens, noch durch die Gegend, um die restlichen entflohenen Tiere einzufangen.  
  
Legolas blieb stehen, zum ersten Mal seit Minuten verstummte das leise, saugende Geräusch, das seine Stiefel im Schlamm verursachten.  
  
Er warf durch die nebelverhangene Nacht einen Blick auf Mirielles Haus, in der Ferne zu einem faustgroßen, verschwommenen Fleck zusammengeschrumpft, zurück. Dort sollte er sein, nicht hier, denn wenn sie starb, während er weg war, würde er sich das nie verzeihen.  
  
Dennoch kehrte er nicht um, sondern ging, die Kapuze tief in die Stirn gezogen, weiter- jedoch nicht weiter auf die Stadt, sondern auf die Ruinen des Elbenhauses, zu.  
  
Der Weg, der sich durch die Wälder zum einstmaligen Eingang der Schule schlängelte, war sauber und makellos wie eh und je. Die alten Birken streckten ihre kahlen, schwarzen Zweige dem Himmel entgegen, der die gleiche Färbung hatte.  
  
Kein Stern leuchtete in dieser Nacht, selbst der Mond war verhangen. „Kein Licht, wo keine Hoffnung ist", dachte Legolas bitter, und diese Worte erinnerte ihn an ein altes Lied aus der Lúthien und Beren Saga.  
  
Doch ihm war nicht nach Singen.  
  
Plötzlich ragten die Reste des zusammengestürzten Eingangstores vor ihm auf.  
  
Die einstmals weiße Treppe war rußgeschwärzt und schmutziggraue Bäche, Wasser und Asche, tropften von den Stufen. Vom prächtigen Säulengarten stand kaum mehr die Hälfte, der Rest lag in Trümmern.  
  
Er streifte die Kapuze vom Kopf. Bald klebte sein Haar an Schultern und Nacken und kaltes Wasser floss seinen Rücken hinab.  
  
Dann stiegen die ersten, heißen Tränen in seinen Augen auf und ein leises Schluchzen entfloh seiner Kehle. Zornig presste er seine Augenlider aufeinander, blinzelte die Tränen weg.  
  
Er machte sich nun nichts mehr vor.  
  
Ihre Wunde war tödlich. Er würde sie verlieren. Und es WAR seine Schuld. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, drehte er sich wieder um. Er würde ihr beistehen. Mehr konnte er ohnehin nicht für sie tun.  
  
Er hatte erst wenige Schritte getan, als er die Umrisse eines Pferdes und einer Gestalt wahrnahm, die das Tier an den Zügeln führte. Noch bevor er erkannte, um wen es sich handelte, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und er spürte, dass dies nicht etwa einer der Rohir war.  
  
Seine Hand legte sich auf den Griff seines Schwertes.  
  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich euch je weinen sehen würde, mein Prinz!", drang eine helle Stimme aus der Dunkelheit unter einer schwarzen Kapuze. „Dabei habe ich es mir oft gewünscht, doch Ihr solltet Tränen der Reue vergießen, nicht welche aus Trauer um diese dumme Göre!".  
  
Er stellte fest, dass er nicht wirklich überrascht war, diese Stimme zu hören. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er gewusst, dass Rawen noch lebte.  
  
„Wie bist du aus dem Feuer entkommen?", murmelte er dennoch, nun doch ein wenig verwundert.  
  
Rawen lachte leise. „Nicht nur die Zwerge bauen unterirdisch. Im Übrigen habe ich selbst dabei mitgeholfen, dieses Haus aufzubauen." Sie blieb stehen, ihr Pferd schnaubte und drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite.  
  
Vergeblich versuchte Legolas, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
Dann bemerkte er, dass irgendetwas, versteckt unter einer schmutzigen Pferdedecke, quer über dem Sattel lag.  
  
Er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass es sich um den Körper einer Frau handelte. Unter der Decke stand etwas angesengtes Haar hervor, eine völlig verkohlter Arm und.....ein wuchtiger, blutroter Edelstein an einer bis aufs Skelett verbrannten Hand.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er und senkte den Blick.  
  
Rawen versteckte hastig alles, was von Nimbrethils Leichnam zu sehen war. „Spart euch euer Mitleid, Prinz", zischte sie und schien seinen Titel geradezu auszuspucken. „Ich bin nicht hier um zu trauern. Ich bin hier, um das Werk meiner Mutter zu vollenden."Mit einer bedeutungsvollen Geste zog sie ihr Schwert und trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite.  
  
Dabei merkte Legolas, dass etwas von der Geschmeidigkeit ihrer Bewegungen verloren gegangen war.  
  
Er seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."  
  
„Nein?!"Sie lachte heiser. „Ich habe euch nicht vor eine Wahl gestellt! KÄMPFT!"  
  
Sie schwang ihr Schwert einmal über dem Kopf, dann schlug sie zu, doch es war ungezielt, sie wollte ihn bloß dazu bringen, endlich seine Waffe zu zücken. Er tat nichts dergleichen, wich nicht einmal von der Stelle.  
  
„Nein", wiederholte er und wies bedeutend auf die Ruinen des Hauses, „siehst du nicht? Es ist vorbei. Deine Kameraden sind tot. Deine Mutter ist tot. Ihr habt verloren. Es ist vorbei."  
  
„Und warum weint Ihr dann?"  
  
Die Frage verwirrte ihn, machte ihn aber gleichzeitig zornig.  
  
Rawen kicherte. Es hörte sich nicht normal an. „Oxana liegt im Sterben und es gibt nichts, was Ihr dagegen tun könntet. Trotz eurer Macht, trotz eures Reichtums, trotz eurer Unsterblichkeit! Es ist nicht schön, aus einem so lang andauernden Traum gerissen zu werden, nicht wahr? Aber gegen den Tod sind selbst wir Elben machtlos.....ist es nicht so?"  
  
Er schnaubte wütend. „Wenn du glaubst, du könntest mich reizen, dann..."- „Reizen?"Rawen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich weiß, dass mir damit nicht geholfen wäre. Aber ich könnte euch einen Preis in Aussicht stellen. Ein Preis, um den es sich in Zeiten wie diesen zu kämpfen lohnt."  
  
Langsam ließ sie eine Hand unter ihren Mantel gleiten und zog ein braunes Ledersäckchen darunter hervor.  
  
„Palúrien-Blätter", grinste sie und schwenkte das Säckchen in der Luft, „ich verlasse meine Heimat nie, ohne welche davon mitzunehmen."  
  
In Rawens' Augen blitzte es triumphierend auf, als Legolas Gesichtsausdruck sich abermals wandelte.  
  
„Das ist nicht fair", murmelte er, das Säckchen nicht aus den Augen lassend, als hätte er Angst, dass sie es jeden Moment wegwerfen würde.  
  
„Ich bin eine Blutjägerin", entgegnete Rawen schulterzuckend, „wer sagt, dass ich fair wäre?"  
  
Sie nahm den Beutel und steckte ihn in ihre Manteltasche. „Ihr könnt sie haben."Sie grinste und hob das Schwert. „Aber nur über meine Leiche".  
  
Ohne länger zu zögern zog er sein Schwert. „Fangen wir an."

* * *

Irgendwann während sie kämpften, glitt die Kapuze von Rawens Kopf und enthüllte ihr einstmals engelsgleiches, nun durch die Flammen völlig zerstörtes Antlitz.  
  
Für einen Moment hielten sie beide inne und Legolas konnte ihre Scham spüren. Er sah hastig zur Seite.  
  
„Seht sie euch nur an, die Spuren eurer Heldentaten", spottete Rawen. Ihre Stimme zitterte sachte. Dann stieß sie einen wütenden Schrei aus, ihre Klingen kreuzten sich funkensprühend und mit einer solchen Wucht, dass sie beide zurückgeworfen wurden.  
  
Legolas schnaubte wütend. Der Kampf dauerte schon viel zu lange an, er spürte, wie ihm die Zeit davonlief.  
  
Er griff an, diesmal gezielt und entschlossen, die heimliche Absicht, sie am Leben zu lassen, aus seinem Hinterkopf verbannend.  
  
Bald trieb er sie vor sich her durch den Regen, seine Schläge hagelten unbarmherzig auf sie herab und er konnte sehen, wie ihre Bewegungen immer behäbiger, ihre Abwehr immer durchlässiger wurde.  
  
Und endlich stolperte sie und fiel rücklings zu Boden. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung schlug er ihr die Waffe aus der Hand.  
  
Sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Trotzdem schaffte er es, seine Hände und das Schwert ruhig gegen Rawens Kehle zu halten.  
  
„Meine Wunden haben mich geschwächt", stellte Rawen fest und musste, während sie sprach, immer wieder kurze Pausen einlegen.  
  
„Ich weiß", entgegnete Legolas steif, „doch du wolltest ja unbedingt den Kampf".  
  
„Bereitet es euch Freude, eine hilflose Frau besiegt zu haben?", fragte die Blutjägerin mit einer Kaltschnäuzigkeit, bei der man sich unweigerlich die Frage stellen musste, ob sie denn das Schwert an ihrem Hals nicht bemerkt hatte.  
  
„Du bist weder hilflos noch ein würdiger Gegner in deinem Zustand, Tochter Oromes. Ich will dich nicht töten. Gib mir deine Medizin und ich lasse dich dieses Mal noch mit dem Leben davonkommen." Rawens Augen funkelten wütend wie zwei glühende Edelsteine. „Ich habe gekämpft wie ein Mann, nun wollt Ihr mich schonen, weil ich ein Weib bin? Diese Schande werde ich nicht auf mich nehmen!"Sie stand auf, gefolgt von der Spitze seines Schwertes und fischte ihre Waffe aus dem Morast.  
  
„Vollendet euer Werk", verlangte sie vollen Ernstes und hob auffordernd ihre Waffe. Legolas blinzelte verständnislos. Sie war ohne Zweifel am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt und würde einem erneuten Schlagabtausch keine weitere Minute standhalten. Und das wusste sie genau.  
  
Voll widerwilliger Bewunderung merkte er, wie sie versuchte, eine möglichst aufrechte, stolze Position einzunehmen. Sie war eine starke Frau und erinnerte ihn in mancher Hinsicht an Oxana.  
  
Er nickte.  
  
Nach kurzem Zögern seinerseits setzten sie ihren Kampf fort, dessen Ausgang jedoch von vorne herein klar stand.  
  
Und bald wies sein Schwert wieder auf ihre Brust, nachdem er ihr die Waffe aus der Hand geprellt und sie gegen einen Baum getrieben hatte.  
  
Sie atmete flach, ließ ihren Blick das schimmernde Metall entlang zu seinem Gesicht wandern.  
  
Obgleich sie in ihm ihren Tod erkannte, lächelte sie triumphierend. Wieder überkam Legolas für eine Sekunde tiefes Bedauern wegen der grässlichen Brandmale, die ihr Gesicht entstellten. Und für einen Moment verspürte er einen tiefen Stich in seiner Brust, denn er wusste, dass er Schuld an ihrem missratenen Leben war. Hätte er den Tod ihres Bruders verhindert, wäre alles anders gekommen. Sie wäre womöglich jetzt eine berühmte Kriegerin oder Jägerin, vielleicht sogar Ehefrau und Mutter.  
  
„Ich habe gewonnen, selbst wenn ich sterbe", lächelte die Blutjägerin.  
  
„Tötet Ihr mich nun, werdet Ihr sie möglicherweise retten können, aber Ihr werdet sie trotzdem verlieren."  
  
Sie kicherte, und Wahnsinn loderte dabei in ihren Augen. Er verstärkte den Druck auf ihren Leib, eine einzige Blutsträne quoll aus einer winzigen Wunde. „Wovon sprichst du?", zischte er ungeduldig.  
  
Unbeeindruckt sah sie auf sein Schwert hinab. „Denkt Ihr, das könnte mir noch Angst einjagen? Jetzt, nachdem ich alles verloren habe?"  
  
Er spürte, wie unermesslicher Hass in ihr aufwallte, der einzig und alleine ihm galt. Aber schon im nächsten Moment war sie wieder ruhig. Bloß ihre Augen lachten böse weiter. „So ist es, jeder bekommt das, was er verdient. Oder es wird ihm genommen. Einst erteilte ich ihr die Gnade des Vergessens. Ich ließ sie sogar an meinem unsterblichen Leben teilhaben. Wisst Ihr, sie hatte eine große Zukunft vor sich liegen, denn ihr Geist ist stark und ihr Herz wild. Doch mit meinem Tod stirbt auch unser Bund."  
  
„Die Gnade des Vergessens?"Legolas begann seine Geduld zu verlieren. Sprach sie wirr? Oder gab es da etwa Dinge in Oxanas Vergangenheit, von denen sogar Oxana selbst nichts wusste?  
  
„Habt Ihr denn nicht den Hass in ihr gespürt?", tat Rawen überrascht, „denkt Ihr, die Dûnländer hätten sich damit zufrieden gegeben, ihr ein Leben aus dem Leib zu prügeln?"Sie legte den Kopf schräg. „Bei einer SO schönen Frau?"  
  
Langsam dämmerte es Legolas. Er erstarrte zur Salzsäule. „Sie haben sie...?"  
  
„Das einzige was zwischen ihr und dem Wahnsinn steht, bin ich", lächelte Rawen.  
  
Dann wurde sie schlagartig ernst.  
  
„Und nun tötet mich".  
  
Er konnte nicht, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Der Gedanke, dessen Keim Rawen in seinen Kopf gesät hatte, ließ ihn nicht mehr los.  
  
„TUT ES!", schrie Rawen zornig.  
  
Er starrte sie an. Rawen hatte all das hier geplant. Es war nicht fair. Doch eines verstand er nicht. „Warum hast du ihr damals geholfen?"  
  
Rawen verzog abfällig den Mund. „Man könnte es einen Anflug von Sympathie nennen, oder auch Dummheit. Vielleicht auch die Einbildung, auf diese Weise mein Erbe auf der Welt zu lassen. Ich weiß es nicht. Doch auf jeden Fall bereue ich es."  
  
Sie schwieg und starrte auf das Schwert.  
  
„Ich sehe, Ihr werdet es nicht tun."  
  
Er schüttelte denn Kopf, und Rawen seufzte leise.  
  
Plötzlich umfasste sie die scharfe Klinge mit beiden Händen, schien nicht zu spüren, wie sie sich tief in ihr Fleisch schnitt. Legolas riss erschrocken die Augen auf und versuchte zu reagieren, doch dieses Mal war er zu langsam: Rawen stieß sich seine Waffe zielsicher ins Herz.  
  
„Gegen diese Wunde ist kein Kraut gewachsen", keuchte sie, während sie den Baustamm entlang zu Boden sank.  
  
Sie war tot, noch bevor ihr Körper den Boden berührte.

* * *

N a c h w o r t:

Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich auf eure Reviews freue ;)

PS: Nimmt mir irgendjemand Rawens Erklärung ab? frag also ICH versteh's.....


	36. von der grausamsten aller strafen

36  
  
**Von der grausamsten aller Strafen**

* * *

V o r w o r t :  
  
Es gibt noch einige Dinge zu bereinigen. Da wär mal Silaid, der kleine Giftpilz. Dann noch Nîthiel, die sich das alles nicht einfach so gefallen lässt. Oxana kennt darüber hinaus Thranduil noch nicht.... . Und das mit ihrer Unsterblichkeit ist auch so eine Sache...und natürlich ihr Erinnerungsvermögen. Also, noch genug Stoff für die letzten Kapitel! Leider muss ich zugeben, dass sich die Geschichte bereits näher am Ende als am Anfang befindet. ( wär ja auch irgendwie langweilig wenn noch mal 36 kapitel kommen würden ;) Und noch immer weiß ich nicht, obs ein Happy End wird... grummel ....

* * *

BACKREVIEWS:  
  
Lithiun: Danke. Leider kann ich dir nicht alle Antworten auf deine Fragen geben- NOCH nicht ;). Nur soviel: Rawen war von Hass zerfressen, ihr Herz war schwarz und bevor sie Oxana glücklich sah, brachte sie sich lieber selbst um, denn sie vergönnte keinem etwas, was ihr vom Schicksal vorbehalten worden war.  
  
SamiraNin: Danke. nun, das mit den Kräften, die auf Oxana übergehen könnten, ist eine interessante Theorie an die ich, ehrlich gesagt, bisher noch nicht gedacht hatte. Ich denke übrigens bereits daran, diese verdammte Fliege in die geschichte einzubauen und qualvoll verenden zu lassen....(der PC ist nach wie vor hin)  
  
Sunshine: Danke. Du hast Recht, das kann und will ich dir nicht antun. Zumindest nicht in diesem Kapitel ;). Toll, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Würde gerne mehr von dir hören, falls du wieder mal was zu sagen hast!  
  
Haselmaus: Danke. du bringst mich selbst beim düstersten Kapitel der ganzen ff zum Grinsen. Hier hast du dein chappi ;)  
  
Aureliel: Danke. Ist sie sterblich....? Gute Frage....muss mich selbst erst entscheiden ;)  
  
Nono: Danke. Also, deine Fragen hab ich ja eh schon in einem Mail beantwortet. Trotzdem schreib ich's noch mal her, wer weiß, vor wem ich damit noch aller angeben kann: NEIN, ich hab mir die Charaks kaum bzw. nicht überlegt, ebenso wenig den Handlungsfaden. Am Anfang stand bloß die Idee: Jemand will Legolas umbringen. Punkt. ()))  
  
Amrun: Danke. Ja, du hast es ganz richtig verstanden!!! freu !!! Und ich finds schön, dass du auch die traurigen Kaps magst- ich hatte zwar nie vor, die geschichte tottraurig zu machen, aber die Dramatik schlich sich mit der Zeit einfach so ein, konnte nichts dagegen machen! Naja, vielleicht liegts auch dran, dass die Ferien einfach nicht kommen wollen...  
  
Sheila: Danke. Also wirklich, da versucht man mal tiefgründig zu sein und du denkst bloß an dieses Kraut!!! lach ....  
  
DragonSleep: Danke meine Süße ;) Die Fliege ist weg, der PC ist nach wie vor putt.  
  
MistWoman: Danke. Und eine Bitte: Bitte schrei ganz laut, wenn alles ZU kompliziert wird! Aber ich denke, das Komplizierteste ist bereits vorüber- du darfst aufatmen ;)  
  
SFMK: Danke! Übrigens, du hast mir noch nie verraten, was dein Nick bedeutet! (könnte unter Umständen daran liegen dass ich noch nie gefragt hab....)  
  
JustSarah: Danke.Auch dich muss ich wohl noch ein bisserl auf die Folter spannen. ;). Hab sozusagen ein kleines „Von-Dramatik-Erholungs-Kapitel" geschrieben.  
  
HexenLady: Danke. Meine Geschichte muss dich ganz schön mitreißen, deine Sätze bestehen nur mehr aus Wortfetzen ggg !

* * *

* * *

Wie das Schlagen einer riesigen Glocke in der Ferne hallte ihr eigener Schrei in ihrem Kopf wieder.  
  
Der Raum drehte sich wie wild um sie herum.  
  
Ihr Herz klopfte hart und wild und bei jedem Schlag hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Venen ihrem Blutdruck nicht mehr länger standhalten würden. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Wasserschlauch, den jemand zu prall gefüllt hatte und der nun jeden Moment zu platzen drohte.  
  
Dann legte sich etwas angenehm Kühles auf ihre Stirn, eine kräftige Hand presste sie behutsam, jedoch kräftig wieder in ihre Kissen zurück und nach einigen Augenblicken hörte das Zimmer auf, um sie herumzutanzen wie ein aufgeschreckter Mückenschwarm. Aus dem, was bisher nicht mehr als ein verschwommener heller Fleck gewesen war, wurde Sarnirs besorgtes Gesicht.  
  
„Guten Morgen Narmî, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er lächelnd.  
  
Oxana stöhnte leise, presste die Hände gegen ihren hämmernden Kopf und keuchte flehend:  
  
„Bitte....leise!!"  
  
Sarnir nahm den eiskalten Lappen von ihrer Stirn, tauchte ihn in eine Schale kalten Wassers.  
  
Sie beobachtete ihn dabei, sich langsam über das, was geschehen war, bewusst werdend. Und so kam es auch, dass sie sich selbst die Frage stellte, warum sie überhaupt noch am Leben war.  
  
Verwirrt zog sie die Decke von ihrem Körper und entdeckte einen straffen, weißen Verband um ihre Mitte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen- hatte mit Schlimmeren gerechnet. Ein Armbrustbolzen in den Weichteilen hinterließ ansonsten auffälligere Spuren.  
  
Einen Herzschlag lang später begriff sie, dass sie darüber hinaus nackt war.  
  
Hastig zog sie die Decke wieder hoch und starrte Sarnir mit geröteten Wangen an. „Wie hast du das bloß geschafft?". Sie kniff ihre Augen misstrauisch zusammen. „Doch nicht etwa mit Elbenmagie?"  
  
Der Elb schmunzelte uns klatschte ihr den Lappen etwas unsanft auf die Stirn. „Ist doch nicht der Rede wert. Aber danke nicht mir, sondern deinem Verlobten."  
  
Oxana brauchte ein paar Augenblicke um zu begreifen, wen der dunkelhaarige Elb eigentlich meinte.  
  
„Legolas?"  
  
„Gut, dass du gleich an mich gedacht hast", erklang die Stimme des Prinzen von der anderen Seite des Bettes her, „immerhin wache ich nun schon seit zwei Tagen an deinem Bett."Er klang ein wenig beleidigt.  
  
Sarnir grinste vielsagend. „Ich werde euch jetzt Mal kurz alleine lassen. Ihr habt sicher einiges zu besprechen."Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er auch schon die Zimmertür hinter sich verschlossen.  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Erwachen sah sich Oxana nun genauer um. Das Zimmer war relativ niedrig und eng, alles, Boden, Wände und Decke waren aus groben Balken gezimmert. Auch ihr Bett, das übrigens so kurz war, dass sie ihre Beine nicht ausstrecken konnte, war ganz aus Holz. Das einzige Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand war von Vorhängen verdunkelt, trotzdem herrschte im Zimmer trübe Helligkeit.  
  
„Wo sind wir hier?", murmelte Oxana und zupfte an ihrem weißen Laken. Sie schienen frisch gewaschen worden zu sein, genauso wie Oxana selbst.  
  
„In Mirielles Haus", antwortete Legolas.  
  
Der Größe des Bettes nach zu schließen war das hier Borgils Zimmer. Oxana hoffte, dass es Mirielle gewesen war, die sie ausgezogen und gereinigt hatte.  
  
Legolas saß auf einem Schemel neben ihrem Bett, bleich im Gesicht, mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen. Die Art, auf die er sie anstarrte, ließ ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über an ihrer Seite gewacht? Der Gedanke behagte ihr nicht. Was hatte es zu bedeuten, wenn ein Mann so etwas für einen tat?  
  
„Was hat Sarnir vorhin gemeint?", fragte sie hastig.  
  
„Ich habe Rawen getötet um an die Palúrien-Blätter zu kommen, mit denen Sarnir dich heilen konnte", erklärte Legolas in der selben, tonlosen Stimme wie zuvor.  
  
„Oh". Oxana klopfte vorsichtig auf ihren Bauch und grinste. „Deswegen verspüre ich also keine Schmerzen. Und ich dachte schon, ihr hättet mich unter Drogen gesetzt. Obwohl, wenn man es genau betrachtet habt ihr das ja..."  
  
Sein Blick ließ sie verstummen.  
  
„Was?"Sie begann unruhig zu werden. „Was hast du? Warum siehst du mich so an?"  
  
„Du warst so gut wie tot", sagte er leise, „ich hatte dich schon beinahe aufgegeben". Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie so fest, dass es wehtat, und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen.  
  
„Du warst dem Tod sehr viel näher als dem Leben, ist dir das überhaupt klar?"  
  
„Ich bin am Leben, das ist doch die Hauptsache", beruhigte Oxana und klopfte ihm auf den Handrücken, „ich bin nicht eine von diesen tragischen Heldinnen, die ausgerechnet dann sterben, wenn sich alles zum Guten wendet!"  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Du scheinst nicht zu begreifen", murmelte er, „du bist weder unverwundbar noch....unsterblich. Ich hatte Angst um dich, große Angst...und du machst bloß Scherze darüber!"  
  
Oxana funkelte ihn gleichermaßen verwirrt wie erbost an. Seine Begrüßung war nicht unbedingt von jener freudigen Überschwänglichkeit, die angebracht gewesen wäre.  
  
„Dann tut es mir leid, wenn du meinetwegen in Sorge warst. Weißt du was? Das nächste Mal werde ich dich nicht so lange quälen sondern gleich sterben, so erspare ich dir großen Kummer!"  
  
Sie schwieg, sich klar werdend, welchen Blödsinn sie da eigentlich daherredete.  
  
Legolas' Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Sag so etwas nicht", rief er bestürzt und wieder kam Oxana das Schaudern. Warum sorgte er sich so entsetzlich um sie?  
  
Er fing ihren Blick. „Es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte er sich und atmete schwer aus, wobei er seine Schultern sinken ließ, als wiche all seine Kraft aus seinem Körper. Sanft barg er ihre Hand in den seinen.  
  
Oxana lächelte, zog ihn vorsichtig näher und küsste ihn zärtlich. Sie umarmte ihn fest, so wie er sie und erst jetzt merkte sie, wie gut es tat ihn bei sich zu haben.  
  
„Und nun lass uns aufhören, über Angst und Tod zu sprechen. Lassen wir unsere Sorgen hinter uns und konzentrieren uns auf die Zukunft", schlug sie vor.  
  
Legolas legte den Kopf schräg und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung. „UNSERE Zukunft."  
  
Sie stöhnte entnervt und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.  
  
„Ich bitte dich, ich habe gerade den Tod besiegt- lass uns die Sache langsam angehen......"  
  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und griff an ihren Hals. Da befand sich nach wie vor das grüne Collier, was sie ein wenig überraschte, angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Rest ihrer Kleidung neben dem Bett lag.  
  
„Warum hat Sarnir dich eigentlich meinen VERLOBTEN genannt? Doch wohl nur, um mich zu ärgern?"

* * *

Am vierten Tag nach dem Kampf im Elbenhaus war Oxana bereits wieder kräftig genug, um auf dem Pferd zu sitzen- und sich sogar für eine Weile im Sattel zu halten.  
  
Der Sieg der Rohirrim über die Blutjäger war zwar eindeutig gewesen, dennoch gab es auch auf Seiten der Pferdeherren Tote zu beklagen und man hatte beschlossen, sie an den Ufern des Morthond beizusetzen, denn es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, die Leichname mit in die Heimat zu nehmen.

Der Morthond war der Fluss, der Erech am nächsten lag und viele Meilen südwärts direkt ins Meer mündete.  
  
Legolas bestand darauf, dass auch Nimbrethil und Rawen die letzte Ehre erwiesen wurde, trotz allem. Und so bettete man die beiden Frauen auf Bahren und übergab sie dem Fluss, der sie sanft in die Ferne davontrug, während unweit davon Erdhügel über die weiß verhüllten Leichnahme der Rohirrim aufgeworfen wurden.  
  
„Auch wenn sie Ausgestoßene waren, so waren sie doch Elben. Und in ihnen brannte, so wie in allen von uns, die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer", sprach Legolas, als er neben Oxana still am Ufer stand. „Sie ist auch in mir stark, diese Sehnsucht", murmelte Oxana in Gedanken versunken, ohne sich wirklich im Klaren darüber zu sein, was sie sprach.

Es waren ihre Gedanken, die sie gerade hatte, die ihr ohne ihr Zutun über die Lippen glitten. „Eines Tages werde ich auf die Zauberinseln zurückkehren und dort bleiben".  
  
Legolas sah sie lange von der Seite an und ihm schien vieles durch den Kopf zu gehen.  
  
Überhaupt war er in den letzten Tagen oft anders als sonst. Sie nahm seine Hand, wissend, dass Obhart, Nîthiel, Sarnir und alle anderen, die bei ihnen standen, sie sehen konnten, hob sie und platzierte einen Kuss auf seinen Knöcheln.  
  
Was immer ihm auf den Herzen lag, irgendwann würde er es ihr schon mitteilen. Und wenn es schlechte Nachrichten waren, konnte er sie gerne noch eine Weile bei sich behalten.  
  
Drei Wochen lang blieben sie noch in Erech, um ihre Wunden zu heilen und den Stadtbewohnern dabei zu helfen, die Trümmer des Elbenhauses zur Gänze abzutragen. Keiner wollte je wieder an die Vorkommnisse jener Tage und die Fehler der zurückliegenden Jahre erinnert werden.  
  
Oxana und Legolas blieben weiterhin bei Mirielle, während die anderen sich in der Stadt Unterkünfte besorgten. Die Zeit wurde zu einer schönen, erholsamen Pause, die sie sich gönnten, bevor sie wieder in die Heimat zurückkehren würden, wo sich sicher schon alle um sie sorgten.  
  
Oder zumindest um alle außer Oxana.  
  
Tagsüber unterhielt sie sich oft und lange mit Legolas, aber auch mit Sarnir, Aragorn und Obhart.

Doch Nachts, wenn sie in den Armen des Elben lag, fragte sie sich oft, wo sie denn nun eigentlich hingehörte. „Genau hierhin", wisperte darauf stets eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.  
  
Und dennoch....im Gegensatz zu allen anderen freute sie sich nicht auf ihre Rückkehr in die Heimat. Weder der Gedanke in Edoras zu verweilen, noch der, im Düsterwald zu wohnen, behagte ihr.  
  
Es war der Tag vor ihrer Abreise, als Obhart und Sarnir zu ihnen kamen und eine traurige Nachricht mit sich brachten: Man hatte Colens ziemlich übel zugerichtete Leiche in einer Höhle gefunden.  
  
Der alte Rohir wurde noch in der selben Nacht beigesetzt und es war an Legolas, eine Grabesrede zu halten.  
  
Nachdem er geendet hatte, waren die Herzen aller Anwesenden aufgewühlt und selbst am nächsten Morgen, als sich alle mit voll gepackten Pferden bei Mirielle einfanden, sah man nur in betrübte, nachdenkliche Gesichter.  
  
Und so kam es, dass der Abschied von Erech und seinen Bewohnern ein trauriger wurde. In tiefstem Schweigen reichte Mirielle Oxana ein Abschiedsgeschenk, umarmte sie kurz und dankte ihr und den anderen für alles, was sie für die Leute in Erech, ganz besonders aber für deren Kinder getan hatten.  
  
Im Morgengrauen ritten sie nach Nordwest, auf die Berge zu. Langsam versank die Stadt und die Wälder um sie herum im grauen Nebel, bis dass kein einziger Wipfel mehr zu sehen war.  
  
Mirielle, Borgil, Asona und die starken Frauen von Erech- würden sie einen von ihren je wieder sehen?  
  
Nun war die traurige Geschichte rund um Nimbrethils Familie also abgeschlossen.  
  
Erech, so dachte Oxana, während sie starr auf die vor ihnen liegenden weißen Gipfel des Ered Nimrais blickte, würde nie wieder zu dem werden, was es einst gewesen war.  
  
So wie sie.

* * *

Obhart grinste breit. „Nun? Wie oft hat sie schon versucht, dich umzubringen?"  
  
„Vier...fünf Mal, wenn man das eine Mal auf dem Begräbnis mitzählt. Sie wollte mich ins Wasser stoßen."  
  
„Wie geschmacklos."  
  
„So ist Nîthiel eben."  
  
Obhart lachte leise, während Oxana sich darüber bewusst wurde, wie lästig es eigentlich war, immer darauf achten zu müssen, der Elbe nicht den Rücken zuzuwenden.  
  
Selbst jetzt ritt sie hinter Nîthiel, etwas, das in den letzten Tagen zur Gewohnheit geworden war. Es lag wohl auch daran, dass seltsamer Weise immer nur Nîthiel diese fiesen Orks sah, die ab und zu einen Pfeil in Oxanas Richtung abschossen.  
  
„Und? Hast du vor, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen? Ich meine, du kannst nicht immer darauf achten ob dort, wo du hintrittst, auch wirklich Boden ist." Obhart schmunzelte vergnügt über seine Anspielung, ganz besonders, als er merkte, wie Nîthiel zu ihnen zurückschielte.  
  
„Wenn ich erst KÖNIGIN VON DÜSTERWALD bin , werde ich mich dieses Problems schon entledigen", antwortete Oxana so laut wie nur möglich, um sicher zu gehen, dass Nîthiel sie auch hörte.  
  
„Dann stimmt es also?"Sarnir ritt plötzlich zu ihrer Linken.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Dass ihr heiraten werdet!"Er tat verwundert.  
  
Sie schnappte ärgerlich nach Luft und senkte ihre Stimme, weil ja Nîthiel nicht die einzige Elbe mit Fuchsohren in der Gruppe war.  
  
„Das war doch nicht ernst gemeint..."-  
  
- „Dann nimmst du mein Verlobungsgeschenk also nicht ernst?", wunderte sich Legolas, der ebenfalls irgendwo aus dem Nichts heraus aufgetaucht war und Obharts Platz eingenommen hatte.  
  
Oxanas Ohren wurden rot und griff automatisch nach der wertvollen Halskette. „Natürlich tue ich das...es ist bloß...das geht alles so schnell...müssen wir das ausgerechnet HIER besprechen?"  
  
Sie sah sich etwas krampfhaft um und hätte sich zu wetten getraut, dass Théodens halbe Mannschaft ihnen interessiert zuhörte, auch wenn sie alle ganz und gar anderwärtig beschäftigt zu sein schienen.  
  
Dass nur Frauen gerne tratschen ist eine glatte Lüge.  
  
Legolas sah sich um. Da türmten sich schneebedeckte Felsen vor, hinter, neben und über ihnen. Ein kräftiger Wind pfiff eiskalt um ihre Ohren und riss an ihren Mänteln.  
  
„Warum nicht? Dieser Platz ist so gut wie jeder andere. Also, was hältst du davon?"  
  
Sie starrte ihn baff an. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein."  
  
„Ich meine es todernst", grinste er und hielt an. „Heirate mich."  
  
„Das ist doch...!"Die Gebirgsluft schien doch dünner zu sein, als sie geglaubt hatte.  
  
„Erfreulich?"-, schob Legolas grinsend ein.  
  
-„Du sitzt auf einem Pferd und machst mir mit den Worten: WAS HÄLTST DU DAVON einen Antrag?? Mitten im Gebirge, am helllichten Tag, umgeben von einer Horde Krieger??"  
  
Er sah sie abwartend an. „Und?"  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich wie unromantisch das ist?!", rief Oxana explosiv. Das war doch die Höhe! Wenn sie jetzt Nein sagte, dann verlor er sein Gesicht vor all diesen Männern, die übrigens nun WIRKLICH zuhörten, und zwar jeder einzelne.  
  
Bei einem Ja allerdings hätte sie gegen ihre eigene, feste Überzeugung, dass ein Antrag auf Knien bei Vollmond in einer lauen Sommernacht auf einem duftenden Kornfeld in Ithilien gemacht zu werden hatte, verstoßen.  
  
Und überhaupt, was brachte ihn dazu zu denken....!??  
  
Er grinste. „Ich wollte eigentlich noch etwas abwarten, aber ich finde, das Ambiente ganz gut zu dir."  
  
Irgendwo in den hinteren Reihen der Krieger kicherte jemand.  
  
„Und? Was sagst du?"  
  
Sie knurrte leise. Das tat das sicher mit voller Absicht. Egal, wie gern sie ihn hatte- im Moment HASSTE sie ihn.  
  
„Ich....werde.....darüber nachdenken", presste sie mühsam hervor. Was sonst hätte sie sagen sollen, ohne ihn völlig bloßzustellen?

* * *

An Thengels- nein, Théodens Hof, so hieß er ja jetzt, wurden sie aufs Herzlichste empfangen und- zu Obharts ganz besonderer Freude- ausgezeichnet verköstigt.  
  
Seit dem Antrag waren drei Tage vergangen, drei Tage in denen Oxana Legolas so oft mit eisigen Blicken durchbohrt hatte, dass von dem Prinzen im Grunde nicht mehr viel übrig hätte sein dürfen.  
  
Gestern Abend hatten sie Edoras erreicht.  
  
Sie teilten sich ein Zimmer im Ostflügel des Königspalastes, ein prächtiger, mit Tierfellen ausgehangener Raum, der nicht allzu gut geheizt war. Es war nicht so, das Théoden ihnen etwas heimzahlen hätte wollen oder dass eines der Dienstmädchen zu faul war, um ab und zu einen Scheit ins Feuer zu werfen- es war bloß- na ja, der Raum war riesig. Und zusätzlich herrschte eine Kühle darin, die im Moment von keinem Feuer der Welt vertrieben werden konnte.  
  
Auf dem breiten Bett (dunkelrot überzogen, alles in diesem Raum war irgendwie dunkel und überdimensional) lag Legolas, in zwei dünne Decken gewickelt und fror ganz leicht.  
  
Oxana lag vor dem Kamin auf der Haut eines toten Berglöwen und schmiegte sich in zwei Polster, ein Laken, zwei weitere Felle und eine Wolldecke.  
  
„Legolas?"  
  
„Mhm?"  
  
Er klang müde. Gut. Vermutlich wäre er gerade eben eingeschlafen.  
  
Oxana grinste böse.  
  
„Mir ist kalt."  
  
Sie wartete eine Sekunde. Dann fragte sie mit unschuldiger Kinderstimme: „Kann ich deine Decke haben?"  
  
Sie hörte den Elb leise grunzen, dann raschelte etwas, als er sich bewegte. Schlielich landete die Decke hinter ihr.  
  
Oxana wickelte sich darin ein, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und wartete, bis die Atemzüge des Elben wieder gleichmäßiger geworden waren.  
  
Legolas rannte bereits fröhlich singend durch den Düsterwald, als eine Stimme ihn aus dem Schlaf riss.  
  
„Legolaaaaas?"  
  
Er schreckte auf. „WAS?!"  
  
„Bist du noch wach?"  
  
Er ersparte sich eine Antwort.  
  
Oxana musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht glucksen. „Ich friere noch immer."  
  
Wütend packte er sein Kissen und schleuderte es zu Oxana hin. „Jetzt reicht's aber dann! Ich habe dir doch schon fast alles gegeben, was ich hatte!! Denkst du, diese Hundskälte könnte mir nichts anhaben, bloß weil ich ein Elb bin?"  
  
Oxana setzte sich auf und ordnete sein Kissen zwischen die ihren. „Warum bist du so aggressiv? Du brauchst mich doch nicht gleich so anzuschreien!", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
  
„Ich schreie nicht!", schrie der Elb.  
  
Oxana grinste. Ihre Augen funkelten schadenfroh. „Nein, natürlich nicht, reg dich nicht auf".  
  
„Ich rege mich nicht auf! Ich bin ganz normal, du bist es, die sich wie ein Kleinkind aufführt!! Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Was habe ich dir getan?? Seit Tagen darf ich dich nicht einmal berühren!"  
  
Sie stand auf, warf ein Holzscheit in die Glut.  
  
„Für diese Anmaßung, die du einen Antrag nanntest, hast du ein ganzes Monat verdient!", zischte sie giftig.  
  
Legolas stand auf, stolperte beinahe über seine letzte Decke, die er wütend um die Hüften knotete.  
  
„Was willst du eigentlich?", rief er aufgebracht, „soll ich vor dir auf die Knie gehen?! Gedichte und Lieder vortragen und dich mit Blumen überhäufen? Dich ANFLEHEN?!"  
  
Sie nickte. „Genau das. Weißt du, es mag sein, dass du es vergessen hast- aber ich bin trotz allem eine Frau und habe meine Bedürfnisse."  
  
„Was für eine fadenscheinige Ausrede! Ich kenne dich..."– „Ach, tust du das?"- „...du willst dich bloß vor einer Antwort drücken! Was ist so schlimm daran, meine Frau zu sein?"  
  
„Dreh mir nicht das Wort im Mund um- ich habe nie gesagt, dass es schlimm wäre! Aber du weißt genau, dass es noch viel zu früh ist! Ich kenne dich nun gerade Mal ein Monat.."  
  
„Du kennst mich besser als jeder andere!"  
  
„Ich brauche Zeit!", rief sie zornig, „wieso lässt du sie mir nicht?!"  
  
Er starrte sie ausdruckslos an.  
  
Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie der Elb in sich zusammensank. Ihr Zorn verflog und wich tiefster Verwirrung, als er endlich sprach.  
  
„Entschuldige bitte. Es ist nur...jedes Mal, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, scheint mir die Zeit davon zu laufen. Es gibt so viele Sachen, die ich mit dir unternehmen möchte, so viele Orte und Menschen, die ich dir zeigen will....und uns bleibt so wenig Zeit."  
  
„Und das bedeutet, dass wir alles überstürzen? Falls du es vergessen haben solltest- auch ich habe bei dem, was zwischen uns ist, ein Wörtchen mitzureden."  
  
Er nickte schuldbewusst. „Ich weiß. Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich zu etwas drängen wollte. Es ist nur...nun, ich liebe dich, und dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher. Doch du bist sterblich..."  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen? Noch vor ein paar Wochen habt ihr mir einzureden versucht, dass ich das nicht bin!", unterbrach sie ihn.  
  
Er blinzelte. „Ich habe Rawen getötet", antwortete er, als wäre damit alles gesagt. „Der Bund zwischen euch ist zerbrochen und du bist wieder sterblich."  
  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide.  
  
„Dann gab es ihn also wirklich, diesen Bund", murmelte Oxana schließlich und starrte ins Feuer, „ich habe es bisher für einen Traum gehalten. Bisher war da immer etwas, das mich daran gehindert hat, mich daran zu erinnern. Jetzt jedoch beginne ich die Dinge klarer zu sehen. Ich wusste immer, dass sie damals etwas mit mir gemacht hat. Ich habe es gespürt. Es gab viele Hinweise und dennoch....nun ergibt einiges Sinn."  
  
Sie strich über ihre Lippen und starrte angeekelt auf ihre Finger. „Sie hat mich Hirschblut trinken lassen...widerlich..."  
  
„Ich habe das nicht gewollt", erklärte Legolas bitter.  
  
Natürlich wusste sie, dass er derjenige von ihnen war, der am meisten unter dieser Tatsache litt.  
  
Trotzdem winkte sie ab. „Ich habe etwas verloren, von dem ich nie wusste, dass ich es besaß. Keine Angst, ich habe mich bisher als Mensch ganz gut durchgeschlagen und ich werde es auch weiterhin tun."  
  
Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und zwang sie sanft, sich umzudrehen.  
  
„Ist da noch etwas, das du möglicherweise vergessen hast und das dir nun wieder einfällt?"  
  
Sie schüttelte dumpf den Kopf. Da war nichts.  
  
Sie nahm seine Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Behutsam zog er sie näher, hob ihr Kinn an und küsste sie, zuerst vorsichtig, dann immer fordernder. Alleine an der Art, wie sein Körper auf sie reagierte merkte sie, dass er sich wirklich nach ihr gesehnt haben musste.  
  
„Ist dir noch immer kalt?", hauchte sie an sein Ohr und schmunzelte, als er zusammenzuckte. Seine Ohren waren wirklich äußerst empfindlich....eine Schwäche, auf die sie später noch einmal zurückkommen würde...  
  
„Kaum mehr..."Er strich ihr mit beiden Händen das Haar zurück und küsste sie erneut. Dann sah er ihr fest in die Augen. „Versprich mir, dass du wieder wütend auf mich bist." „Das kommt drauf an obmhmmmmmm!!"Er erstickte den Rest des Satzes mit einem inständigen Kuss, während er ihr mit erstaunlicher Geschicklichkeit das Nachthemd auszog, ohne sich dabei auch nur einmal von ihr zu lösen.  
  
Wieder einmal musste Oxana sich eingestehen, dass in seinem schlanken Körper mehr Kraft steckte als man ihm ansah, denn im nächsten Moment fand sie sich auf dem Rücken liegend am Boden wieder, verzweifelt versuchend, das störende Laken von Legolas' Hüften zu reißen.  
  
Es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen, bis tatsächlich Tränen der Verzweiflung in ihren Augen standen.

Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie inzwischen weitaus aktiver als der Elb geworden war, der sie verwundert, mit einem beinahe niederträchtigen Grinsen im Gesicht, beobachtete.  
  
„Du hast mich also auch vermisst", stellte er fest.  
  
„Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du mir bei diesem verdammten Laken behilflich sein könntest!", fauchte sie und brach sich im selben Moment den zweiten Fingernagel ab. „Ist das ein Achterknoten oder was?!?"Sie zerrte wütend an dem zerfetzten Stoff.  
  
Legolas löste den Knoten innerhalb einer Viertelsekunde und grinste. „Du hast die Kontrolle über dich verloren...das gefällt mir"Er packte ihre Handgelenke und presste sie gegen den Boden. Dann ließ er seinen Atem über ihre Brüste streichen, küsste ihre Schultern und dann wieder ihren Mund.  
  
Oxana umschlang seinen Leib mit ihren kräftigen Beinen und zog ihn näher. Legolas stieß einen kehligen Laut aus, als sie ihr Becken fest gegen seine Erektion presste. Gleichzeitig gelang es ihr, einen Arm zu loszureißen und zog den Elben an den Haaren an sich heran.  
  
„Die Kontrolle verlieren nennst du das?"Sie grinste. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist, wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere".  
  
„Dann zeig es mir".  
  
Nun, und das tat sie.

* * *

„Ich glaube, ich liebe dich".  
  
Legolas grinste. „So sollte ein guter Morgen beginnen."  
  
Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, ließ sie über seine glatten Muskeln wandern. Mit einem Finger schob sie die Decke bis zu seinem Nabel hinab und formte ihn nach. Es war eiskalt im Zimmer, doch der schöne Körper an ihrer Seite reichte aus, um sie warm zu halten.  
  
„Was würde ich jetzt wohl tun, wenn ich dir nicht begegnet wäre?", wunderte sich Oxana und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie liebte es, sein Herz schlagen zu hören. Es gab nichts Beruhigenderes auf der Welt.  
  
„Leute umbringen", schätzte Legolas.  
  
Sie schlug ihm vorwurfsvoll mit der flachen Hand auf den Bauch, sodass es laut klatschte. Legolas stieß ein hörbares „Uff!"aus.  
  
Oxana sah nachdenklich durch das hohe Fenster in den weißen Morgenhimmel.  
  
Heiraten.  
  
Das hieß für immer am selben Ort zu bleiben, oder? Etwas, das sie sich unmöglich vorstellen konnte. Heiraten bedeutete, bis ans Ende ihres Lebens mit diesem Mann auskommen zu müssen. Das wiederum bedeutete ständigen Streit, Kummer, weil er ja unsterblich war und die üblichen Probleme die sich einem stellten, war man mit einem elbischen Thronfolger verheiratet.  
  
Natürlich hatte eine Ehe auch ihre Vorteile.  
  
Er war richtig nett.  
  
Ach was, er war mehr als das, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, es sich einzugestehen.  
  
Seelenverwandt?  
  
Konnten ein elbischer Prinz und eine- im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes -menschliche Mörderin seelenverwandt sein? Nein, sie beschloss, dass es ihr Kopfschmerzen bereitete, darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Aber Heiraten hieß doch auch, ihr ganzes Leben lang die Möglichkeit auf eine Nacht wie die vorhergehende zu haben....  
  
Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Willst du mich noch?"  
  
Legolas seufzte. „Na gut, aber du bist dir hoffentlich bewusst, dass fünfmal eine ziemliche Leistung ist für eine Nacht..."- „Nein", fiel sie ihm ins Wort, „denk nicht immer bloß an das eine!"„ICH? Moment mal, soweit ich mich erinnere warst DU es die..."- „Schhhhht!"  
  
Sie presste einen Finger auf seine Lippen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Dinen. [Still]"  
  
Er verstummte augenblicklich.  
  
Es kostete Oxana unendlich viel Mühe, Folgendes über die Lippen zu bringen:  
  
„Willst du mich heiraten?"  
  
Wann war sie zum letzten Mal so nervös gewesen? Wahrscheinlich an dem Tag, als ihr Bruder Rion darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie ihm den Apfel vom Kopf schoss....  
  
Plötzlich hatte sie unsinnigerweise Angst, dass er Nein sagen würde. Für zwei Herzschläge hing ihr gesamtes Selbstvertrauen an einem seidenen Faden und Legolas war derjenige, der die Schere hielt.  
  
Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie unendlich zärtlich.  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mich soeben zum glücklichsten Mann Mittelerdes gemacht hast?", flüsterte er.  
  
Sie verzog unwillig den Mund, konnte ein erleichtertes Lächeln aber nicht ganz aus ihrem Gesicht verbannen. „Du hattest Recht. Ich mag es nicht, wenn du so geschwollen daherredest."

* * *

N a c h w o r t:  
  
S-E-U-F-Z ....was für ein Mann..........haaaaaaaaacccccchhhhhhhhhhh  
  
räusper   
  
Hehe, ehrlich gesagt vermute ich, dass es gar keinen Achterknoten gibt ()) - ich weiß bloß, dass es einen Knoten gibt, wo man eine 8 legen muss.....  
  
Falls sich jemand über die vielen Similis /Metaffern in der Geschichte gewundert hat- ich lese gerade die „Death Triology"von Terry Prachett- wer ihn kennt weiß, was ich meine ;). Hab übrigens 2 Bilder zu der Geschichte bekommen- eine Zeichnung und eine Collage von Oxana. Sehr genial...ich werd mal sehen, ob ich wo Platz zum online stellen finde- (vielleicht hat ja einer von euch eine Idee....) jedenfalls vielen, vielen Dank dafür!


	37. von dem abschiedsfest

**37. Kapitel**

_Von dem Abschiedsfest_

V o r w o r t:

Was gibt es schon, das ihr als Entschuldigung akzeptieren würdet? Ich könnte sagen, dass sich bei mir extrem viel im Privatleben getan hat- was der Wahrheit entspricht, aber nicht unbedingt entschuldigt, dass ich so schreibfaul war. Ich könnte auch sagen, dass ich die Nase voll hatte von kaputten Disketten und abstürzenden PCs- was ich auch wirklich habe. Ich kann euch auch von meiner Schreib-Blockade und meinem Gefühl, absolut gar nichts mehr auf die Reihe zu kriegen, vorjammern.

Aber ich denke am besten ist, dass ich mich ordentlich bei euch entschuldige- und bei mir selbst, und zwar dafür, dass ich meine Versprechen nicht gehalten (oder zu spät eingelöst) habe.

Hoffentlich kann ich mit diesem Kapitel zumindest ein bisschen was wieder gutmachen. Ich hab lange überlegt, ob ich es überhaupt online stellen soll- und je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto schlechter wurde es....und nun riskiere ich es einfach.

Danke an all diejenigen, die Geduld mit mir hatten! Und an jene, die keine Lust mehr haben, weiterzulesen: Ich kanns euch nicht verübeln....;)

Viel Spaß, Conna

* * *

Alles hätte wunderbar werden können, und, auf eine Weise, die sich auf das Ende des Großteils aller Liebesgeschichten bezog, auch langweilig.

Nun, darin bestand keine Gefahr.

Denn bereits an jenem Tag, an dem sich die Wege der sieben...Schicksalsgefährten.... („Freunde" wäre wohl übertrieben gewesen für manche Personen) trennen sollten, traf etwas ein, mit dem keiner gerechnet hatte.

Sie bekamen Besuch, nämlich von einem Boten, der ihnen den Kopf eines unbekannten Mannes mit einer Botschaft in dessen Mund brachte.

Der Bote, ein verängstigter Bauernbursche, der sichtbare Mühe hatte, seinen rebellierenden Magen im Zaum zu halten, stammelte etwas von einem schwarzen Dämon, der ihm mithilfe einiger äußerst brutaler Drohungen zu dieser undankbaren Aufgabe verholfen hatte.

„Silaid", grummelte Oxana und nahm dem jungen Mann das blutige Haupt aus der Hand, worauf dieser sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machen wollte. Die Wachen hielten ihn allerdings rechtzeitig fest.

Oxana drehte den Kopf, musterte kurz das ihr unbekannte Gesicht und nahm ihm dann ein zusammengerolltes Stück blutiges Leder aus dem offenstehenden Mund.

Erst in diesem Moment traten Legolas und Théoden aus dem Hauptgebäude zu ihnen auf den mit rohem Stein gepflasterten Bereich davor, wo sich die ganze Szene abspielte.

„Was geht hier vor?", rief der König gebieterisch, sobald er erkannte, was Oxana da an den Haaren hielt und gerade beiläufig wie einen Krug neben sich auf dem Boden abstellte.

Eine Wache antwortete ihm: „Dieser Bursche hier bat darum, mit der Dame zu sprechen- wir konnten nicht ahnen, dass er...das dort...."- der Mann wies auf den Kopf des Toten, „unter seinen Mantel trägt!".

Théoden war nun ganz heran, ebenso wie Legolas. Oxana brauchte den Elb nur anzusehen um zu wissen, dass er, wie sie, sofort erkannt hatte, wessen Handschrift- im wortwörtlichen Sinne- das hier war.

Während der König von Rohan sich wortgewaltig vor den beiden Wachen darüber ausließ, wie man nur so töricht sein konnte, zu übersehen, dass ein Mann zwei Köpfe mit sich trug, entzifferte Oxana mühevoll das Geschriebene:

„° Ein Geschenk an die Braut. Auf dass sie nicht vergisst, wie kurzlebig ein Glück sein kann.°"

„Und was heißt das darunter?"

Oxana verdrehte die Augen und las etwas widerwillig: „°Und auf dass sie einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt°." Sie grunzte. „Typisch. Er lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, seinen schrägen Humor zum Einsatz zu bringen."

„Dann hat er uns also nicht vergessen", seufzte Legolas.

„Hast du denn etwas anderes erwartet?" Es waren Zorn, aber auch eine gewisse Müdigkeit, die sie in seinen Augen lesen konnte. Sie verstand ihn nur zu gut.

Der König bückte sich und besah den Kopf, ohne ihn anzugreifen. Dann stand er kopfschüttelnd auf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer das ist."

„Es ist wohl auch nicht von Belang", murmelte Oxana, „er war vermutlich einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

Der junge König streckte die Hand aus. „Darf ich...?"

Oxana reichte die Botschaft an Théoden, der das Leder nachdenklich betrachtete. Plötzlich sog dieser erschrocken Luft ein und ließ es wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen. „Das ist Menschenhaut!", krächzte er und seine Augen wurden groß.

Oxana nickte unberührt. „Und was draufsteht wurde ganz sicher nicht mit roter Tinte geschrieben".

Théoden wurde noch eine Spur blässer unter seinem Bart. „Keinen Schritt lasse ich euch von meiner Burg fort, solange dieser Verrückte da draußen herumläuft!", rief er entschlossen, mit etwas schriller Stimme. „Ich werde die Wachen verdoppeln, und dann sende ich Männer aus, die nach diesem Scheusal suchen und es töten sollen! Ich..."-

Legolas unterbrach ihn überraschend ruhig: „Théoden, ich bitte dich, sosehr wir deine Sorge um uns auch zu schätzen wissen- wir können uns nicht ewig hier verstecken".

Nach außen hin schien der Prinz die Tatsache, dass seiner Verlobten und ihm soeben eine Morddrohung zugesandt worden war, ziemlich gelassen hinzunehmen. Sicherlich war ihm Ähnliches schon öfter passiert, als Königssohn und einzigen Erben.

Ein Blick in sein Gesicht zeigte Oxana, dass sie sich geirrt hatte.

Er brodelte innerlich. Ebenso wie sie.

Dachte diese kleine Pestbeule ernsthaft, dass sie sich, nach allem was geschehen war, nach allem was sie durchgemacht hatte, noch von ihm einschüchtern ließ?!? Nein, nein, soweit würde es noch kommen! Sie würde den Spieß umdrehen, sie würde IHN jagen. Der einzige, der hier Grund zur Bange hatte, war Silaid selbst! Sie würde...

„Wir werden wie geplant morgen in den Düsterwald aufbrechen. Obhart wird uns bei den Raurosfällen verlassen und mit seinem Schiff flussaufwärts fahren, und Nîthiel wird von uns nach Lórien gebracht. In zwei Wochen werde ich meinem Vater gegenüberstehen und ihm meine Braut vorstellen- und keine Macht der Welt wird mich davon abhalten können. Schon gar nicht dieser missgebildete Möchtegern- Alptraum!"

Selbst Théoden, der gerade eben noch dazu angesetzt hatte, heftig zu widersprechen, verstummte und maß den Elben mit widerwilliger Bewunderung. Alleine die Bestimmtheit, mit der Legolas diese Worte gesprochen hatte, ließ jeden seiner Einwände lächerlich erscheinen.

Jedoch versuchte er es noch einmal: „Zwei Tage- ich bitte dich, gib mir zwei Tage, um die Gegend nach ihm abzusuchen".

Der Elb war drauf und dran, den Kopf zu schütteln, als Oxana ihm in den Unterarm kniff. „Zwei Tage", sagte sie eindringlich und blinzelte ihn auf eine Art an, die nun wiederum all SEINE Einsprüche im Keim erstickte.

„Na gut", sagte er zögerlich, „aber keine Minute länger. Es gefällt mir nicht, diesem Ekel gegenüber klein beizugeben."

* * *

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Burg zurück- das Wetter war nicht besonders angenehm- und bald war Théoden vollauf damit beschäftigt, Suchtrupps einzuteilen und die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu verstärken.

Oxana fasste Legolas plötzlich an der Hand, führte ihn die Treppe hinauf und stieß ihn in den nächstbesten Raum- was in diesem Fall eine Dachkammer voller staubiger Spinnräder und altem Flachs war, in die bloß durch ein paar Ritzen etwas Licht sickerte. Es war ziemlich stickig hier heroben.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", grinste sie im Halbdunkeln.

Legolas legte den Kopf schräg. „Wovon?"

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und strich über seinen Oberarm. Ihre Augen hatten sich schnell an das Zwielicht hier gewöhnt, eine Fähigkeit, die ihr schon oft von großem Nutzen gewesen war. „Von vorhin. Du warst so..._gebieterisch...."_

Legolas grinste nun ebenfalls. „Als Thronfolger ist es manchmal ganz von Vorteil, wenn man so ist...es macht vieles leichter, beschleunigt die Dinge.." Er brach ab und beobachtete ihre Hand, die sich ihren Weg unter sein Hemd bahnte, während sie mit der anderen über seine Wange strich.

„Ich weiß noch nicht ob es mir gefallen oder ich mich darüber ärgern sollte, wenn du andere- oder mich- herumkommandierst...."- „Ich würde ersteres vorziehen", lächelte Legolas und zog sie näher an sich, „obwohl....ich finde dich auch ganz reizend, wenn du wütend bist..."- „Auf jeden Fall solltest du es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen", wisperte Oxana unbeirrt in sein Ohr und lachte leise, als er erschauderte. „Zu Befehl, Herrin", flüsterte der Elb zurück. Sie biss zärtlich in seinen Hals und zog ihm das Hemd mit einer schnellen Bewegung über den Kopf.

„DAS gefällt mir..."

* * *

Ein Tag verging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse.

Théodens Männer fanden den Rest des Mannes in einem Weiher am Stadtrand. Jemand hatte ihm am Ufer meuchlings erdolcht. Auch fand man heraus, um wen es sich bei dem Toten gehandelt hatte: Er war ein kauziger Einsiedler gewesen, hatte keine Familie, bloß einen Halbbruder in Edoras, der sich keine große Mühe gab, Bedauern über seinen Tod vorzutäuschen.

Oxana wusste, dass die Tatsache, dass der Mann weder Frau noch Kinder hinterließ, seinen Tod nicht weniger schlimm machte – aber zumindest erleichterte es ihr Gewissen ein wenig.

Aber es nagte dennoch an ihr, dass ein Mensch so sinnlos und im Grunde nur ihretwegen getötet worden war. Und das war etwas, das sie nicht verstehen konnte.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie begriff, dass sie sich verändert hatte, und es noch immer tat.

Die Dinge begannen ihr zu Herzen zu gehen und sie begriff, dass ihr Théoden, Obhart, Sarnir und ganz besonders Legolas wirklich wichtig geworden waren. Wichtiger, als gut für sie war. Sie konnte nur beten, dass Silaid auf diesen neuen Schwachpunkt an ihr noch nicht aufmerksam geworden war.

Und noch etwas fiel ihr auf: Wo auch immer sie war, Sarnir war ständig in ihrer Nähe.

Zwar versuchte er diesen Umstand ständig auf einen Zufall zurückzuschieben, aber Oxana wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil sie sich immer häufiger einen Spaß daraus machte, plötzlich zu verschwinden, um den Elben aus irgendeinem finsteren Winkel heraus dabei zu beobachten, wie er hektisch nach ihr suchte.

Er machte sich Sorgen um sie, was sie irgendwie reizend fand, zugleich aber auch befremdend. Weshalb diese große Aufregung? Silaid war gefährlich, aber er war alleine. Er würde wohl kaum in eine bewachte Festung eindringen, um sie im Schlaf zu erdolchen. Der Halbork war zwar verrückt, aber weder dumm noch lebensmüde.

Von allen Menschen die auf der Burg verweilten, hatte sie am meisten Grund, sich zu fürchten. Aber sie tat es nicht. Sie sorgte sich bloß, dass Silaid möglicherweise einem ihrer Freunde etwas antun würde. Der Gedanke, dass sie selbst in Lebensgefahr schwebte, schien ihr sonderbar abwegig.

Am Ende des zweiten Tages wurde ein großes Abschiedsfest für sie alle veranstaltet.

Théoden ließ Gaukler kommen, die bereits bei seiner Krönung ihre Kunststücke vorgeführt hatten und sich großer Beliebtheit erfreuten. Man schlachtete einen Ochsen, schaffte ein halbes Dutzend Bierfässer und Krüge voller starken, würzigen Wein aus den Kellern und lud Musiker aus der Stadt ein.

Der König beschloss, die Feier in einem überschaubaren Kreis abzuhalten. „Nur die engsten Freunde und Verwandten aus der Umgebung", ordnete er an, als die Gästeliste zusammengestellt wurde. „Wir wollen nicht riskieren, dass sich dieser Silaid einschleicht".

Am Eingang, in den Gängen, selbst im Festsaal wurden Wachen aufgestellt. Alle Gäste und Bewohner der Burg sollten sich an diesem Abend sicher wie im Schoße ihrer Mütter fühlen.

Und wahrlich, die Stimmung hätte nicht besser und ausgelassener sein können.

Doch dann traten die Gaukler auf.

Oxana und Legolas beobachteten das Treiben der lustigen Gesellen in ihren bunten Gewändern von ihren Plätzen an der Festtafel aus. Sie hatten beide lange und ausgiebig gespeist und sich, während der Großteil der anderen Gäste den Musikern gelauscht, getanzt oder gesungen hatten, angeregt unterhalten.

Nun aber war es mit einem Schlag so ruhig im Saal geworden, dass sie beide überrascht aufsahen: Alle Blicke waren in den hinteren Teil des Saales gerichtet, wo sich eine Abstellkammer mit einem Dienstboteneingang befand.

Heute jedoch sah man die Tür zur Abstellkammer nicht, denn ein riesiger, purpurner Vorhang war mit Stangen und Seilen davor aufgebaut worden. Vor diesem Vorhang stand ein junger Bursche in einem roten Kostüm und schwarz bemaltem Gesicht und jonglierte vor den staunenden Gästen mit vier Holzkeulen.

Ein bewunderndes Raunen ging durch die Reihen, als ihm ein Kollege eine fünfte, schließlich eine sechste Keule zuwarf.

Dann- Oxana konnte nicht genau erkennen WIE er es tat- steckte der junge Gaukler eine Keule nach der anderen in Brand.

Einige Zuschauer stießen erschrockene Rufe aus und wichen hastig zurück, doch bald hatten sie sich wieder gefangen und stimmten in den begeisterten Applaus und die Zurufe der anderen Gäste mitein.

Als die Künstler ihre Darbietung beendet hatten, verschwanden sie wieder in der Abstellkammer und eine schlanke Frau mit schwarzer Haut trat hinter dem Vorhang hervor.

Die Götter schienen ihr kein Rückgrad gegeben zu haben, denn sie konnte sich so weit zurückbiegen, dass ihr Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen hindurchpasste.

Oxana stand auf und drängte sich in die erste Reihe zu Sarnir und Obhart, um völlig fassungslos mit zu beobachten, wie die schwarze Frau ihre Füße in ihrem Nacken kreuzte. Es tat beinahe weh, ihr auch nur dabei zuzusehen.

Danach lief sie auf ihren Händen, als hätte sie ihren Lebtag nichts anderes getan, schlug Saltos und tat auch sonst noch allerlei Dinge, bei denen sich ein jeder Anwesende wohl sämtliche Knochen im Leib gebrochen hätte.

Die Begeisterung unter den Gästen kannte keine Grenzen und der Applaus wollte nicht nachlassen.

Als nächstes war ein kleiner, verhüllter Schwertkämpfer an der Reihe. Sein Gesicht war hinter einer schwarzen Stoffmaske versteckt, die nur die Augen freiließ und die auch sein Haupt bedeckte. Alles an ihm war schwarz, selbst seine seltsamen Schuhe, die eher an Strümpfe erinnerten.

Seine fremdartige Kriegerkluft hätte an einem Mann größerer Statur wohl beeindruckend gewirkt, bei ihm sah sie allerdings lächerlich aus.

Er trug gleich zwei schlanke, leicht gekrümmte Klingen auf seinem Rücken. Schnell sprang er nach vor, zog die Waffen und fuchtelte damit auf komplizierte Weise vor seinem Körper herum.

Er machte einen weiteren Sprung, drehte sich dabei und kam etwas ungeschickt am Boden auf, wofür er Lacher im Publikum erntete. „Was soll das sein?", brummte ein Mann in ihrer Nähe. Er war nicht der einzige der murrte.

Oxana jedoch beobachtete den Zwerg gebannt.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm.

Sie suchte Legolas' Blick, doch der schien sich bloß so wie die anderen ein wenig zu langweilen und auch Sarnir neben ihr erging es wie ihm.

Sie sah dem Kleinen wieder bei seiner stümperhaften Darbietung zu. Die Art, auf die er sich bewegte, wirkte ungeschickt aber....auf eine, schwer zu beschreibende, gewollte Weise. Sie verstand bloß nicht, warum sich der Mann da vorne absichtlich zum Gespött der Leute machte.

Eine Sekunde später begriff sie.

Alles ging viel zu schnell, als dass sie im Nachhinein genau sagen hätte können, was in den wenigen Sekunden genau passiert war.

Das einzige, was sie wahrnahm, war ein leises Röcheln zu ihrer Linken.

Und noch bevor die ersten Menschen hysterisch schreiend zurückwichen begriff sie, dass es von Sarnir stammte.

Die Zeit schien einen Herzschlag lang stehen zu bleiben.

Sie drehte sich zur Seite, schnell zwar, doch zugleich schien ihr, als würden ihre Glieder plötzlich Zentner wiegen. Eines der Krummschwerter stak tief in seiner Brust, inmitten eines rapide wachsenden, hässlichen Blutflecks.

Völlig geschockt starrte Oxana den Elben an, dessen Augen sich genauso ungläubig weiteten wie ihre. Wie in Zeitlupe sank er in die Knie, beide Hände um die Klinge gelegt. Dunkles Blut quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.

Es war grotesk. Völlig abwegig.

Gerade noch hatte er neben ihr gestanden und gelacht!

Die Zeit stand nicht mehr still, doch trotzdem verging sie noch immer viel zu langsam, zog und dehnte sich wie Pech, das langsam aus der Wunde eines Baumstammes sickerte. Es war, als wollten die Götter sie dazu zwingen, jede einzelne letzte qualvolle Sekunde von Sarnirs Leben am eigenen Leibe mitzuempfinden.

Sein Schmerz schien zu ihrem zu werden. Sie fiel auf die Knie, ihre Augen brannten, doch sie konnte nicht weinen, zu alles umgreifend war die Pein.

Seine Augen waren gebrochen.

Er war tot.

Sarnir war tot.

Sie sah auf, direkt in ein gelbglühendes Augenpaar.

„Denkst du ich schenke dir den Tod, wenn ich das hier stattdessen haben kann?", zischte eine abgrundtief böse, altbekannte Stimme.

* * *

Oxana erwachte und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Sie lag auf einem Bett. In ihrem Zimmer. Es dauerte lange, bis sie gänzlich in die Wirklichkeit zurückgefunden hatte und begriff, dass sie einen Alptraum gehabt hatte. Trotzdem schlug ihr Herz noch wie wild, und in ihrem Kopf hallten noch immer die entsetzten Schreie der Gäste.

Es war dunkel um sie herum, bloß im Kamin brannte ein kleines Feuer. Wie war sie noch mal hier raufgekommen? Ach ja....das Fest....ihr war langweilig geworden und sie hatte zuviel getrunken. Daraufhin hatte Legolas sie raufgeführt. Sie glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass er noch dagewesen war, als sie einschlief.

Nur ein Traum.

Und dennoch war sie starr vor Angst und traute sich nicht, sich zu rühren. Nein, es war mehr gewesen. Vielleicht eine Vorahnung, wer konnte das schon sagen? Auf jeden Fall war es eine Warnung gewesen.

Sie würde etwas unternehmen müssen. Sie wusste nicht genau was, aber wenn es jemanden gab, der Silaid jagen und fangen konnte, dann war sie es- denn sie kannte ihn. Und was auch immer sie in Zukunft sein würde- Prinzessin, Königin, Adelige.....ein Teil von ihr würde immer ein Jäger bleiben.

Und dies würde ihre letzte Jagd werden.

* * *

N a c h w o r t: Ich würde mich natürlich wie immer über Rückmeldungen freuen....;). 


	38. von tauron, dem jäger

39. Kapitel

_V o r w o r t:_

Also, jemand hat mir geschrieben, Oxana sei für seinen Geschmack zu "weich" geworden! empörtbin ! Diese Charakterveränderung war durchaus beabsichtigt, immerhin verliebt sich die Gute ja zum ersten Mal so richtig. Aber, na ja, ich muss zugeben, ich kann verweichlichte, gefühlsdusselige weibliche Hauptcharaks genauso wenig leiden wie ihr....vielleicht hab ich an manchen Stellen wirklich übertrieben, wenn ja, dann tuts mir leid. Aber Fräulein Grünblatt hat nicht alles Raue und Böse abgestreift, wie ihr im nächsten Kappi bemerken werdet.....

Neugierig? Da dann, lest weiter! werbung werbung

Ach ja, apropos Werbung: Hier eine Anti-Werbung. (Psychologischer Trick? Wer weiß...)

Ich hab da ne neue (eigentlich ne alte) FF online gestellt ( „Ellens Weiher"). Falls jemand schon einen Blick drauf geworfen hat, den möchte ich bitten, nicht allzu schockiert über die Oberflächlich- und Geschmacklosigkeiten darin zu sein- aber genau das war mein Ziel. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Autoren hab ich versucht, mit langen, tiefsinnigen Geschichten anzufangen und geh jetzt schon langsam zum typischem geistlosen Mary-Sue-Style über. Ich wollt einfach mal sehen, wie es ist, so eine Geschichte zu schreiben. Wie man sich so fühlt, wenn man seine Charaktere geistig verstümmelt und die Handlung soviel Logik hat wie Bush's Aussagen zu seinen Lieblings- Kinderbüchern. (wer „Bowling for Colombine" gesehen hat, weiß, was ich meine). „Ellens Weiher" ist mein Versuch, möglichst viel Stoff mit möglichst wenig Worten auszudrücken und durch Weglassen mehr zu sagen als durch Hinschreiben. Klingt seltsam, is es auch. Kurz: Wer Respekt vor mir hat- bitte nicht lesen. Und: „ Versucht nie, euch in mein krankes Hirn zu versetzen. Ihr würdet den Verstand verlieren." (zitat ende)

* * *

Von Tauron, dem Jäger 

Sie hatte Sarnir niedergeschlagen. Er war ihr wieder gefolgt- sogar jetzt, am frühsten Morgen, wo die anderen übrigen Gäste der großen Feier sich ausschliefen oder damit beschäftigt waren, den Restalkohol zu beseitigen.

In dem Moment, als sie den gesattelten Dollaur losbinden hatte wollen, war er plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihr gestanden und hatte ihr den gewaltigsten Schreck ihres Lebens eingejagt.

Es was nicht Böswilligkeit, sondern einem antrainierten Reflex zuzuschreiben, dass der Elb sich jetzt stöhnend, die Hände gegen seine Nase gepresst, im Stroh wälzte. „Aranno nin! Verzeih mir!", entschuldigte sich Oxana und versuchte ungeschickt, Sarnir irgendwie zu helfen, in dem sie nach seiner Nase griff. Sarnir zuckte gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück und keuchte: „Law! mae mathon! Nein, mir geht's gut!"

Natürlich stimmte das nicht. Ein wenig beleidigt zog Oxana die Hand zurück, stand wieder auf und löste Dollaurs Zügel von dem Balken, an dem sie befestigt waren.

„Du willst ihm alleine nachstellen, nicht wahr? Das passt zu dir."

Oxana zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und drehte sich um, um den Hengst ins Freie zu führen. Als Sarnir sich ihr in den Weg stellte, bedachte sie ihn bloß mit einem zweifelnden Blick. „Was soll das? Du weißt, dass du mich nicht davon abhalten kannst- so gut müsstest du mich inzwischen schon kennen!"

„Du wirst nicht gehen", setzte der Elb energisch fest, „ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du in dein Verderben rennst!" Während er sprach hielt er sich mit einer Hand die noch immer blutende Nase zu, wodurch seine Stimme ein wenig nasal klang und seine Worte noch lächerlicher klingen ließ, als sie ohnehin schon waren.

Oxana lächelte milde und schob ihn gleichzeitig mit etwas mehr als sanfter Gewalt zur Seite. Schweigend ging sie zum Stalltor, doch bevor sie das stickige Innere der Stallungen verlassen konnte, hielt der Elb sie abermals an der Schulter zurück.

„Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun", sagte Sarnir plötzlich bedrohlich leise, „aber ich werde es tun müssen, wenn du mir keine andere Wahl lässt. Du bist seine Verlobte und ich habe ihm Treue geschworen. Ich KANN es einfach nicht zulassen."

Die Starrköpfigkeit des Elben begann ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen. Sie drehte sich um und musterte ihn abschätzig.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du dich damit nicht selbst belügst? Wir beide kennen den wahren Grund, aus dem du hier bist. Warum du mir nachschleichst, in scheinbar edler Absicht. Warum deine Augen dunkel werden, wenn ich SEINE Hände berühre. Trotz der Weisheit und der Ruhe, die alle aus deinem Volk besitzen, kannst du dich diesen niederen Gefühlen nicht entziehen, nicht wahr? Neid, Eifersucht, Hass- die schlimmsten aller menschlichen Eigenschaften. Aber sie sind auch dir nicht ganz fremd- habe ich Recht?"

Die Worte taten ihr bereits Leid, bevor sie sie ausgesprochen hatte.

Nur eine Sekunde lang flackerte Erschrecken und Scham in Sarnirs Augen auf, bevor sein Blick merklich abkühlte. Dennoch spürte Oxana sofort, wie sehr sie ihn gerade verletzt hatte. Sie dachte an die Nacht im Zelt, an den Traum der vergangenen Nacht und fragte sich, ob sie denn überhaupt das Recht hatte, dem Elben solche Vorwürfe zu machen- denn auch sie war nie ganz ehrlich mit sich gewesen, was ihn betraf.

„Warum ich hier bin, trägt nichts zur Sache bei", sagte Sarnir ruhig, „ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen, das ist alles, was zählt. Du kannst nicht mehr einfach so tun und lassen, was dir gefällt- du bist seine Verlobte, du wirst bald seine..."- es machte ihm merklich Mühe, das Wort auszusprechen, „....Frau sein. Dein Tod wäre sein Ende, mit deinem unbedachten Handeln setzt du gleich zwei Leben aufs Spiel!"

„Dann werde ich eben nicht sterben", konterte Oxana ungeduldig.

„Du wirst gar nicht erst kämpfen", entgegnete Sarnir leise.

Oxana seufzte resignierend und schwieg für eine Weile. Was hatte es für einen Sinn, sich auf Diskussionen mit ihm einzulassen? Er lag zweifellos richtig- ihr Handeln war unverantwortlich, einer zukünftigen Königin nicht würdig.

Im Gedanken schimpfte sie sich eine Närrin, ihn nicht ordentlich niedergeschlagen zu haben- nun war er auf einen Angriff gefasst und es war unmöglich, einem Elben etwas anzuhaben, wenn dieser darauf vorbereitet war.

Sie stöhnte. Dann reichte sie Sarnir mit einer widerwilligen Geste die Zügel und sah dabei zu, wie er Dollaur wieder an seinen Platz zurückführte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen sie die Stallungen und beschritten den steilen Weg zur Festung.

Kurz bevor sie in die Lichtkegel der vor den Toren angebrachten Laternen traten, seufzte Oxana: „Ich verstehe dich nur zu gut. Aber du musst auch versuchen, mich zu verstehen."

Und damit zog sie blitzschnell ihren Dolch, drehte ihn und rammte das stumpfe Ende gegen die rechte Schläfe des Elben.

Dieser hatte zwar mit Ähnlichem gerechnet, wurde aber von der Schnelligkeit der Blutjägerin völlig überrumpelt.

Kurz bevor er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor und lautlos in ihren Armen zusammensackte, schoss ihm noch ein letzter Gedanke durch den Kopf: „Kein Mensch kann sich auf solche Weise bewegen..."

Sie zerrte ihn sogleich von der Straße herunter und lehnte ihn gegen die Rückwand einer Spelunke, aus der betrunkenes Gegröle und gedämpftes Licht drangen. Man würde ihn für einen Betrunkenen halten, der seinen Rausch ausschlief und ihn in Ruhe lassen. Bis er wach wurde, würde noch mindestens eine Stunde vergehen. Bis dahin hatte sie zumindest die Stadt verlassen- ein kleiner, aber immerhin- ein Vorsprung. Es würde sicher eine weitere Weile dauern, bis sich Théodens' Mannschaft vollständig versammelt und auf einen Ritt vorbereitet hatte, Zeit, die sie nutzen würde.

Darauf, Sarnir zu fesseln und zu knebeln, verzichtete sie vorsorglich, auch wenn es ihr mehr Zeit verschafft hätte.

Sie hatte ihn an diesem so jungen Tag bereits genug gedemütigt.

* * *

Es gab genau zwei Orte, die sie mit Silaid in Verbindung brachte. Da war zum einem der Fangorn, das beste Versteck für Verbrecher, das man sich nur wünschen konnte- denn er war groß, dunkel und ließ viele vor Angst erbleichen, noch bevor sie auch nur einen Fuß in sein düsteres Inneres gesetzt hatten.

Zum anderen war da noch dieser Weiher unweit der Stadt, an dem man den Torso seines letzten Opfers gefunden hatte.

Ein Gefühl- und vor allem das Bedürfnis, sich nicht länger als nötig in Edoras' Nähe aufzuhalten- trieb sie nach Nordwest, zu den schwarzen Wäldern hin.

Wenn er dort war, würde sie ihn finden. Wenn nicht, dann würde er ihr wohl dorthin folgen. Sie musste auf das Schicksal und ihre Intuition vertrauen.

Drei Tage.

Sie hatte nicht viel Verpflegung mitgenommen, so wie in früheren Zeiten- eine Satteltasche mit dem nötigsten Essen und einer Decke. Daneben hing ein Kurzbogen. Neben dem Dolch waren der Bogen und ein Dutzend Pfeile ihre einzigen Waffen.

Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr bedauerte sie es, nicht auch noch ihr Schwert aus der Feste geschmuggelt zu haben. Nun lag es unberührt in der Truhe neben ihrem Bett, aus dem sie es sich, aus Angst, Lärm zu verursachen, nicht holen getraut hatte.

Einen Moment lang wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Legolas. Wie er wohl reagiert hatte?

Ob er sie nun dafür hasste, ihm solche Sorgen zu bereiten?

Hastig zwang sie ihre Gedanken in andere Bahnen und spornte Dollaur, der in den letzten beiden Tagen deutlich nachgelassen hatte- er war nicht mehr der Jüngste- rücksichtslos an.

Es war nicht gut, zu viele Gedanken an das, was hinter ihr lag, zu vergeuden.

Sie musste sich stattdessen auf das konzentrieren, was ihr bevorstand.

Sie wusste, dass Théodens Leute ihr auf den Fersen waren. Zwar waren außer bräunlich-grünen Hügeln und grauen Felsbrocken so weit das Auge reichte nichts zu sehen, und dennoch....sie spürte es einfach und darum hielt sie auch nie an, um zu schlafen, sondern legte bloß immer wieder kurze Pausen für sich und Dollaur ein.

Die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit bereits vor über drei Stunden verlassen. Ein lauwarmer Wind wehte vom Süden her, sicher kam er vom Meer, dachte Oxana sehnsüchtig und sog die Luft genüsslich ein. Doch sie roch gewöhnlich, nicht nach Salz und Meertang, jene charakteristische Mischung die sie so sehr liebte. Natürlich, das Meer lag ja auch weit hinter diesen hässlichen, kalten Bergen.

Während sie in Gedanken versunken war, hatte Dollaur den letzten Hügel überwunden, der ihr die Sicht auf den Fangornwald verwehrte.

Sie ließ ihn kurz halten, das Pferd schnaubte dankbar.

Er war beindruckend.

Egal, wie oft sie ihn bereits gesehen hatte- das Gefühl, welches sie bei seinem Anblick empfand, würde wohl immer dasselbe bleiben: Erstaunen, gefolgt von einer tiefen Erfurcht und einem kalten Schauder, der ihr die Nackenhaare kräuselte und ihren Herzschlag hart und sonderbar langsam werden ließ.

Sie schluckte, drehte sich um und sah dann wieder zum Wald hin. Früher hatte sie geglaubt, es sich bloß einzubilden- inzwischen wusste sie, dass es stimmte: Egal, wie niedrig oder hoch die Sonne über Rohan- oder Calenardhon - schien, dort unten, wo der Wald begann, herrschte weder Tag noch Nacht.

Sie wusste, dass es unter den Kronen der Baumriesen nie richtig hell wurde, genauso wenig wie es je richtig dunkel wurde.

Dieser Wald war verzaubert und es kostete sie immer eine gehörige Portion Selbstüberwindung, sich ihm auch nur zu nähern.

„Los, lauf!", grunzte sie unwillig und presste die Schenkel fest gegen Dollaurs Flanken. „Na los!" Das Tier zögerte, schnaubte unwillig und scharrte mit den Vorderhufen im feuchten Gras.

„LAUF- HORTHO!", schrie Oxana und zwar in einer Tonlage, bei der sich selbst Sauron gesputet hätte.

Und Dollaur gehorchte selbstverständlich auch.

Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Dieser Wald war gewaltig, erstreckte sich über Hunderte von Meilen bis zu den östlichen Ausläufern des Nebelgebirges hin und allein in dem winzigen Bereich, den sie überschauen konnte, existierten genug gute Versteckmöglichkeiten, um eine kleine Armee unterzubringen!

Wo hatte sie eigentlich ihr Hirn gelassen, als sie sich diesen Plan ausgedacht hatte?!

Die Nacht war gerade hereingebrochen- zumindest vermutete Oxana das, sie konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, denn ihr Zeitgefühl begann sich in den Tiefen des Waldes zu verlieren.

Genauso wie sie selbst.

Sie war sich schon längst nicht mehr sicher, dass sie den Weg hinaus wieder finden würde. Zwar hatte sie unauffällige, unterschiedliche Markierungen hinterlassen, etwas, das ihr Rawen einst beigebracht hatte. Ein Kratzer an einer Baumrinde hier, ein umgedrehter Stein oder ein gebrochener Ast dort. Dennoch- ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass diese Zeichen nachher wohl auf wunderbare Weise verschwunden sein würden.

Gesetze der Zeit galten hier drinnen nicht und wer die seltsamen Eigenheiten dieser Wälder mit Logik und Vernunft besiegen wollte, kämpfte auf verlorenem Posten.

Als sie den Wald betreten hatte, war ihr irgendetwas (abgesehen von unheimlichen Lauten, leisem Gelächter in der Ferne und völliger Windstille zwischen den Baumstämmen- die übliche Geräuschkulisse des Waldes) aufgefallen.

Doch erst jetzt begriff sie, was es war: Die Bäume waren belaubt. Und das war, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, recht ungewöhnlich für diese Jahreszeit, wo in Rohan ansonsten alle Bäume noch kahl waren oder gerade erst begannen, Blätter zu bilden.

In riesigen, verwachsenen Kuppeln wölbten sich die Äste über ihrem Kopf, wie übergroße knorrige Hände, die das Sonnenlicht aufsaugten und dafür sorgten, dass im Wald dieses ständige graue Zwielicht herrschte.

Je länger Oxana mit Dollaur an den Zügeln in die Tiefen der Wälder vordrang, desto schwerer fiel es ihr, Hintergrundgeräusche und mögliche andere Laute voneinander zu trennen. Inzwischen fürchtete sie bereits, Silaid nicht einmal dann zu bemerken, wenn er über ihr auf einem Baum saß und Flöte spielte- zu vielfältig war die Geräuschkulisse.

Schließlich und sehr plötzlich übermannte sie ihre Erschöpfung. Sie ließ die Zügel los und sank an einem Baumstamm zu Boden. Sollte Dollaur weglaufen wenn er mochte- sie war zu müde, um sich darum zu kümmern.

Das Pferd blieb- was Oxana als sehr nette Geste von ihm empfand.

Mit einem Gefühl der völligen Gleichgültigkeit, das in ihrer Situation ziemlich unpassend war, nickte sie ein.

* * *

Es war der seltsamste Traum, den sie je gehabt hatte. Der Baum, an dem sie lehnte, hatte laut gebrummt und war plötzlich davongelaufen. Nun ja, LAUFEN war wohl übertrieben, er war viel eher devongetrottet, unendlich langsam und begleitet von einem schauerlichen Knarren und Knirschen.

Sie hatte ihm im Traum nachgesehen, bis er in der Dunkelheit des Waldes verschwunden war und sich gefragt, seit wann sie Träume hatte, in denen ihr kalt war und sich die Feuchtigkeit durch ihre Kleider fraß.

Aber in all ihrer Müdigkeit hatte sie nicht länger darüber nachgedacht, sondern alles gleichgültig hingenommen, so wie ein Kind sich keine großen Gedanken darüber machte, ob denn das Fleisch auf seinem Teller einmal ein Tier gewesen sein könnte.

Bereits im nächsten Moment war sie wieder eingeschlafen und träumte von einem gigantischen, knusprig-braunen Braten.

Ein leises Knacken neben ihrem Ohr ließ sie nun wirklich aufschrecken.

Ihr Dolch lag bereits in ihrer Hand, bevor sie auch nur einen bewussten Gedanken auf ihn verschwenden hatte können. Da war niemand. Zumindest niemand, den sie sehen konnte. Dollaur war verschwunden. Der Baum auch.

Eine geschlagene Minute lang starrte Oxana auf das große Loch umgeben von aufgewühltem Erdreich und abgerissenen Wurzeln, in dem vorhin noch ganz sicher eine uralte knorrige Eiche gestanden hatte.

„Le suilon, Oxana. No nan îdh , ú-moe gostach Ich grüße dich, Oxana. Ganz ruhig , du brauchst keine Angst zu haben".

„Häh?!"

Wie vom Blitz gerührt sprang Oxana auf, fuchtelte mit dem Dolch durch die Luft und drehte sich ein paar Mal im Kreis.

„Man…. i eneth lîn Wer bist du!?", fragte sie stockend.

Sindarin zu sprechen an sich war bereits kompliziert genug. Doch sie war gerade aufgewacht und hatte herausgefunden, dass dieser Wald offenbar weitaus agiler war als die, die sie bisher kennen gelernt hatte- folglich hatte sie kleine Schwierigkeiten, sich die richtigen Worte ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

„Aranno nin, ú-thellin gruithad gen – Verzeih mir, ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu erschrecken" , sagte die Stimme.

Oxana schüttelte den Kopf. Offenbar war der Schlaf noch nicht völlig von ihr gewichen- denn sie konnte einfach nicht sagen, ob es eine Frau oder ein Mann war. Um ehrlich zu sein- sie konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, aus welcher Richtung die Stimme kam.

„Komm und zeig dich!", rief sie aufgebracht auf Westron, erinnerte sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, dass die Unterhaltung bisher auf Sindarin geführt worden war. „Ähm...TOLO! Komm!", wiederholte sie ihre Worte.

Die Stimme lachte leise. „Aníron pedet. Ich möchte reden."

" Beth nara tûlon chîn Wie ist dein Name?", verlangte Oxana erneut zu wissen. Erst jetzt konnte sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass es sich bei der Stimme um die eines Mannes handelte.

War es Einbildung oder hatte sich das Licht im Wald verändert? Waren es ihre angespannten Nerven, die ihr einen Streich spielten oder...bewegten sich die Blätter über ihrem Kopf nun in einem anderen Rhythmus als zuvor? Sie schluckte, ein banges Gefühl in sich niederkämpfend.

„Tauron i eneth nîn Ich heiße Tauron", antwortete die unheimliche Stimme. Sie war laut, sodass Oxana das Gefühl hatte, dass man sie im ganzen Wald hören musste. Und doch war sie gleichzeitig sanft wie eine warme Sommerbrise, und melodisch wie ein Lied der Elben.

Ihr schauderte.

„Tauron…wo bist du?". Ihre Stimme klang heiser und dünn. Ihre Handflächen waren feucht, sodass der Dolch keinen sicheren Halt mehr darin hatte.

Ein tiefes Grollen erklang, und ein Beben ging durch den Waldboden. Kleines Getier wurde aus den Baumkronen geschüttelt und regnete auf sie herunter, Staub und Rinde rieselten zu Boden. Oxana schrie erschrocken auf, ließ den Dolch fallen und klopfte angewidert das Ungetier aus ihrer Kleidung und den Haaren. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, so furchtbar schrecklich und fremd war der Ton.

Ihr Herz klopfte zum Zerreißen schnell. Alles in ihr schrie danach, wegzulaufen, und gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich in diesem Wald vor Tauron zu verstecken.

Denn Tauron WAR der Wald. Was für ein absurder Gedanke. Sie vertrieb ihn.

Ein leises Wiehern ließ sie herumfahren. Verdattert sah sie sich Dollaur gegenüber, der geräuschvoll seine Nüstern blähte, als er sie sah. Ansonsten schien es ihm gut zu gehen und er wirkte äußerst gelassen.

„Er ist zwar nicht mehr der Prachtkerl, der er einmal war, aber er ist nach wie vor beeindruckendes Pferd", sagte jemand hinter ihr.

Oxana stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus und wirbelte wieder herum. Für einen Moment lagen ihre Nerven völlig blank. „Macht das nie wieder!", zischte sie.

Im nächsten Augenblick vergaß sie alle scharfen Worte, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen.

Baff starrte sie in ein Paar leuchtend blauer Augen.

Er war auffallend groß, auch wenn Oxana sich beinahe auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit ihm befand.

Es war seine Ausstrahlung, die ihn um ein Vielfaches größer- und Oxana gleichzeitig um einiges kleiner- wirken ließ. Er war schlank, auffallend durchtrainiert.

Die graue Tunika, die er trug, ließ seine muskulösen Schultern frei, denen kräftige, etwas sehnige Oberarme folgten.

Ferner trug er dünne, eng anliegende Hosen und leichtes Schuhwerk- genau jene Art von Kleidung, die auch Oxana bevorzugte, weil man sich darin schnell und unbehindert bewegen konnte. Auch sie waren in den Farben des Waldes gehalten. An seinem Gürtel baumelte ein prächtiges Horn. Er war wohl auf der Jagd.

Ein grüner Mantel, braune Lederhandschuhe, von braun-goldenen Armschienen gehalten und ein dünner, etwas unpassend wirkender, ebenfalls goldener Haarreif bildeten den Abschluss seiner Aufmachung.

Bis auf einen Kurzbogen und einem mit rotgefiederten Pfeilen gefüllten Köcher hatte er keine Waffen bei sich. Aber sah auch nicht aus, als hätte er welche nötig.

Er grinste breit, eine Reihe blendend weißer Zähne enthüllend, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Die Vorstellung gefiel Oxana ganz und gar nicht, ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. Schnell bückte sie sich nach ihrem Dolch und hob ihn auf.

Das unheimliche Gefühl, das von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, verflüchtigte sich, sobald die Stimme einen dazugehörigen Körper hatte. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich immer noch nicht wohl in Gegenwart des Fremden.

„Was seid Ihr? Ein Mensch seid Ihr auf jeden Fall nicht, auch wenn Ihr so ausseht".

Tauron nickte. „Da hast du ganz Recht."

Oxana wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort. Sie hob den Dolch. Nicht weit genug, um ihn wie eine Drohung wirken zu lassen, aber immerhin war es eindeutig, dass sie sich nicht davor scheute, ihn gegebenenfalls zu benutzen.

„Ein Elb bin ich nicht und auch kein Zwerg. Aber das hast du vermutlich schon selbst bemerkt." Der Dolch schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Im Gegenteil, er schien sich prächtigst über ihn zu amüsieren.

„Woher wusstet Ihr meinen Namen?"

„Willst du wirklich deine Zeit mit Nebensächlichkeiten vergeuden, anstatt mich zu fragen, was ich hier tue? Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich. Außerdem bleibt uns nicht viel Zeit- deine Freunde kommen näher."

Oxana drehte sich reflexartig um, sah aber nichts außer Bäume und dazwischen Dunkelheit. Auch hörte sie nichts. Entweder er sah mehr als sie, oder er trieb ein Spiel mit ihr, das sie nicht verstand.

„Nun gut- warum seid Ihr hier?", fragte sie widerstrebend.

Tauron lächelte. „Um dir eine Frage zu beantworten. Sagen wir ich weiß...eine Menge über deine Vergangenheit, aber auch über deine Zukunft. Stell eine einzige Frage, egal welche- ich verspreche, ich werde sie zu deiner Zufriedenheit beantworten."

„Also gut: Wer zum Teufel...?"-

„Schhhttt!"- Tauron hob den Zeigefinger an seine Lippen. „Ich weiß ALLES. Du solltest dir deine Frage gut überlegen."

Oxana spürte, dass dies ein wichtiger Moment sein sollte für sie. Sie wusste, dass Tauron mehr war als ein verrückter Jäger oder ein Halbelb, der sich für allwissend hielt und der zufällig in der Nähe gewesen war und von einem Erdbeben aus den Baumkronen geschüttelt worden war. Und da war etwas an seinem Namen, das sie kannte, aber es WOLLTE ihr einfach nicht in den Sinn kommen....

Im Nachhinein fragte sie sich ernsthaft, was in diesem Moment, in dem ihr ein solch unermessliches Geschenk gemacht worden war, in sie gefahren war. Sie hätte herausfinden können, wo die Silmarilli lagen. Hätte nach unterirdischen Schätzen oder uralten, verschollenen Schriften fragen können, für deren Auffindung sie von den Zauberern Mittelerdes mit Gold überhäuft worden wäre.

Aber ebenso wusste sie später auch, dass sie in diesem Moment keine bessere Frage hätte stellen können.

Sie räusperte sich. „Gut. Dann sag mir bitte: Wann habe ich mit einem Angriff Silaids zu rechnen? Denn ich habe es satt, wie ein verängstigtes Reh von einem Versteck zum nächsten zu hasten."

Tauron blinzelte irritiert. Dann begann er schallend zu lachen. „Ich würde gerne sagen, das ist mein Blut, das durch deine Adern fließt- aber diese vorlaute Art hast du eindeutig von deinen sterblichen Eltern!"

Oxana verstand natürlich nicht, wovon Tauron sprach. Sie wurde bloß ungeduldig, denn plötzlich hörte sie Hufschlag in der Ferne.

„Nun?", drängte sie, „wo ist sie, eure Allwissenheit, Herr Tauron?"

Endlich beruhigte sich der Jäger. Er rieb sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das muss ich Vána erzählen..." Er grinste noch immer, schien sich erst nach einigen Sekunden bewusst zu werden, dass Oxana nach wie vor auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Oh, entschuldige. Also, um deine Frage zu beantworten: Du solltest bei deiner Hochzeit auf der Hut sein. Silaid hat eine Schwäche fürs Dramatische, wie du ja weißt. Und Rot macht sich auf Weiß sehr gut. Hör auf meinen Rat, Kleines: Eine Gürtelschnalle ist nicht immer das, was sie zu sein scheint. Und in einem kräftigen Haarschopf lässt sich eine Menge verstecken."

Und damit drehte er sich um und verschwand im Wald.

Oxana hob es sich auf später auf, sich den Kopf über die Worte des Fremden zu zerbrechen und nahm stattdessen Pfeil und Bogen von ihrem Sattel.

Sie nahm hinter einem Baum Deckung und wartete ruhig, aber alles andere als konzentriert auf einen bevorstehenden, ziemlich ungleichen und sehr, sehr harten Kampf.

Doch es waren bloß Legolas, Sarnir und eine Handvoll Rohirrim, die plötzlich auf ihren Pferden aus dem Wald brachen. Oxana entspannte sich und trat lächelnd hinter dem Baum hervor.

Allerdings wurde sie mit weniger freundlichen Blicken als erwartet empfangen....


	39. von düsteren charakterzügen

**Von düsteren Charakterzügen**

„Lasst uns alleine."

Theoden nickte und gab seinen Männern mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass sie dem Prinzen zu gehorchen hatten.

Legolas wartete ein paar Herzschläge ab.

Dann drehte er sich um, atmete tief durch und donnerte:

„WAS HAST DU DIR BLOSS DABEI GEDACHT!"

Die anderen hatten den Thronsaal noch nicht einmal ganz verlassen und Oxana sah, dass einige von ihnen erschrocken zusammengezuckt waren, als der Prinz zum ersten Mal seit sie sich erinnern konnten, die Stimme erhoben hatte.

Legolas riss sich mit einer einzigen, wütenden Bewegung seinen vom Regen feuchten Umhang von den Schultern und schleuderte ihn schnaubend auf die steinernen Treppenstufen, die zum Thron hinaufführten. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und fuhr mit leiserer, aber nach wie vor stark bebender Stimme fort: „Weißt du, ich hatte dich bisher für klüger gehalten. Und ich hatte geglaubt, dass du mir vertrauen würdest..."-

„Das tue ich auch", warf Oxana protestierend ein, doch Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das tust du nicht!"

Er runzelte kurz ärgerlich die Stirn, als sie langsam auf den Thron zuzugehen begann und ihm somit den Rücken zudrehte.

„Würdest du mir trauen, dann hättest du mir gesagt, was du vorhattest! Ich hätte dir geholfen, ich hätte an deiner Seite gekämpft! Aber nein, du musstest wieder die große Einzelkämpferin spielen- und zwar bloß aus purem Egoismus und aus Gedankenlosigkeit! Weißt du, du hättest mir wenigstens eine Botschaft hinterlassen können- aus reiner Höflichkeit, nur um mir wenigstens mitzuteilen, was du vorhast! Ich bin vor Sorge um dich beinahe gestorben!"

Oxana ließ sich auf dem Thron niederfallen und strich unsicher über die glattpolierten Armlehnen. „Nun übertreibst du aber", murrte sie, „ich wollte bloß nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt! Ich habe die ganze Zeit dabei nur an dich gedacht!"

Legolas lachte hämisch und ohne jeglichen Humor. „An dich selbst hast du gedacht, an dich und deine verdammte Blutjäger-Ehre, oder an dich und deine Rache- aber sicher nicht an mich oder an irgendjemand anderen außer dir selbst! DU hast einfach nur getan, was DU wolltest, ohne Rücksicht auf andere und deren Gefühle!"

Oxana sog scharf Luft ein. Bisher hatte sie die Vorwürfe ihres Verlobten ohne große Gegenrede hingenommen- was zum Teil daran lag, dass ihre Gedanken sich noch immer um das, was im Fangorn geschehen war, drehten. Außerdem war er in einem derartigen Wutausbruch gefangen, dass ihre Worte bis jetzt wohl ohnehin kaum zu ihm durchgedrungen wären.

Nun aber wurde sie trotzig, ja, fast wütend- eine Wesensart, die ihr zueigen war- sobald jemand sie angriff, fletschte sie selbst die Zähne und biss zurück.

„Du denkst, du würdest mir nichts bedeuten!"

Sie schob ihren Ärmel hoch und drehte ihr Handgelenk so, dass Legolas ihre Tätowierung sehen konnte. Die Haut an der Stelle, wo sich das Symbol befand, war so dünn, dass ihre Blutgefäße blau durchschimmerten.

„Siehst du das? Das ist meine Vergangenheit. Das ist Oxana, die Mörderin, der Todesengel, die herzlose Blutjägerin. Eine von Hass zerfressene Frau, die jedem den Tod brachte, der sich mit ihr einließ."

Mit einer fast dramatischen Geste zog den Dolch ihres Vaters aus ihrem Gürtel. Ihr Herzschlag raste vor wilder Entschlossenheit.

Und gleichzeitig hatte eine innere Ruhe von ihr Besitz ergriffen, die sie nicht verstand. Vielleicht hätte sie das hier schon längst tun sollen.

„Dies hier steht für all das, was ich nicht mehr bin. All das, was ich aufgegeben habe. Meine Vergangenheit und all der damit verbundene Hass, den ich für dich überwunden habe.

All der Schmerz und die Zweifel, die du mich ertragen hast lassen! Wie kannst du es wagen, an meiner Liebe zu zweifeln, Elb!"

Legolas' Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als sie die Klinge gegen ihren Puls drückte. Eine einzelne, dunkelrote Träne quoll aus der winzigen Wunde und rann langsam über verhasste Tätowierung, bevor sie zu Boden tropfte.

„Was tust du da!" seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, blieb aber stehen, als sie ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Jeglicher Zorn war aus seinen Zügen gewichen und tiefster Verwirrung und Erschütterung gewichen.

„Dies ist MEINE Vergangenheit", wiederholte Oxana flach, während sie mit der Waffe langsam, Stück für Stück die Haut abschabte.

Sie musste sich konzentrieren, nur eine einzige, unbedachte Bewegung und sie würde verbluten- sie hatte nicht vor, auf diese Weise herauszufinden, ob sie nun sterblich war oder nicht.

„Ich will nicht, dass ich an deinem oder dem Verderben eines anderen Schuld ist. Zu viele mussten schon wegen mir ihr Leben lassen. Colen, Nimbrethils Krieger, der Junge aus dem Lager der fahrenden Händler, Théodens Männer...verstehst du das denn nicht? Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich unendlich- aber wenn es sein muss, dann breche ich all meine Schwüre und tu dir damit weh, denn ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir wegen mir etwas zustößt!"

Einige Herzschläge lang herrschte ein seltsames, beklemmendes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Dann wanderte Legolas' Blick zu ihrem Handgelenk und...sie wusste nicht wie er es schaffte, aber plötzlich stand er vor ihr, und der Dolch lag in seiner Hand anstatt in ihrer.

„Mach das nie wieder", flüsterte er und warf die Waffe rasch beiseite, während er besorgt ihre Wunde musterte.

„Ich schwöre es", lächelte Oxana sanft.

In seinen Augen blitzte es auf, doch es war zu kurz als dass Oxana erkennen hätte können, ob es nun ein amüsiertes Funkeln oder ein zorniges Lodern war.

„Verzeihst du mir noch einmal?", fragte sie sicherheitshalber.

Er nickte.

„Weißt du...ich verstehe dich. Zu viele Menschen sind in den letzten Monaten um ihr Leben gekommen und auch ich habe mir Anfangs die Schuld dafür gegeben. Genauso wie ich mir wegen dem Tod meines Bruders lange Zeit Vorwürfe machte. Aber was geschehen ist, ist nun einmal nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Sie sind tot und unsere Selbstvorwürfe bringen sie nicht mehr zurück. Genauso wenig wie unsere Rache".

Gegen Ende war seine Stimme leiser, nachdenklicher geworden.

Oxana spürte, dass die Kraft aus ihrem Körper zu weichen begann.

„Ich bin ein wenig müde...könntest du vielleicht...?"

Wortlos schob Legolas seinen Arm unter ihren Achseln und führte sie auf ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte mehr Blut verloren als es ihr lieb war.

Sie blieben noch drei weitere Monate in Edoras, lange genug, um das Land der Pferdeherren in seiner ganzen frühlingshaften Pracht zu erleben und den einziehenden Sommer zu begrüßen.

Nîthiel allerdings reiste bereits nach einigen Tagen ab, da sie die Gegenwart der Menschen nicht ertrug und sie die Gemäuer der Burg als einengend, ja, geradezu als beklemmend empfand.

Sarnir erklärte sich bereit sie nach Lórien zu begleiten, etwas, das Oxana nicht im Geringsten überraschte.

Der Elb versuchte Abstand zwischen sich und ihr zu bringen. Nur sie beide wussten, warum. Es war ein sonderbar ruhiger, emotionsloser Abschied- was vielleicht aber auch daran lag, dass die Freude über Nîthiels Abschied all das Kummervolle um Sarnirs aufwog. Sie versprachen einander, sich in zwei Monaten wiederzusehen, wenn Hochzeit gehalten werden sollte.

Sarnirs Abschiedsworte, die er Oxana bei ihrer letzten Umarmung ins Ohr flüsterte, ließen ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen und verwirrte sie zutiefst.

„Egal, was ist oder was war- ich werde ihm meine Treue halten und ihn schützen- und somit auch dich".

Er warf einen Blick in die Richtung des Prinzen.

„Doch ich muss dir gestehen- meine Treue zu ihm hat stark gelitten und meine Sinne waren schon mehr als einmal getrübt von Bitterkeit und Schmerz. Darum kann es vorkommen, dass ich das Surren einer Bogensehen über 100 Schritte Entfernung höre, einen Dolch, der seinem Rücken bestimmt ist, allerdings zu spät bemerke."

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er ihr den bemäntelten Rücken zugewandt und war auf sein Pferd gestiegen. Er zwang das Tier mit ungewohnt harten, ruckhaften Bewegungen herum und folgte dem bereits vorausgerittenen Trupp Nîthiels.

Vergeblich suchte Oxana nach einer Spur von Wärme, einem Gefühl in seinen Augen.

Was hatte sie ihm angetan?

„Kann es sein, dass er krank ist?", murmelte sie gedankenverloren, „er wirkt so blass….so abwesend."

„Er verhält sich seit Tagen schon so", antwortete ein Soldat, der Sarnirs Pferd an den Zügeln herbeigeführt hatte, „es muss etwas geschehen sein, das ihm zu denken gegeben hat".

Der Mann grinste und zeigte dabei ein paar hässliche Zahnlücken. „Vielleicht hat ihm ja eine das Herz gebrochen. Daran gehen Elben doch zugrunde, ist es nicht so?"

Oxanas' Atem stockte für eine Sekunde. „Du meinst…sie sterben daran?" Ihre Stimme klang viel zu hoch und kratzig.

Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zumindest heißt es so. Aber was weiß ich. Ich habe jakaum mit den Spitzohren zu tun. Ich muss jetzt wieder an die Arbeit. Schönen Tag noch, Lady".

Er verbeugte sich grinsend und ging von Dannen.

_N a c h w o r t_

_sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry_

_sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry_

_sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry_

_sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry_

_sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry_

_sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry_

_sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry_

_sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry_

_sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry_

_sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry_

_sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorry_


	40. vom anfang vom ende

Kapitel 42

VOM ANFANG VOM ENDE

Someone finds salvation in everyone  
And another only fame  
Someone tries to hide himself  
Down inside their selfish brain  
Someone swears his true love  
Until the end of time  
Another runs away   
Separate or united?  
Healthy or insane?

(Audioslave, To be yourself)

And even when you've paid enough, been pulled apart or been held up  
With every single memory of the good or bad faces of luck  
don't lose any sleep tonight  
I'm sure everything will end up alright

You may win or lose

But **to be yourself** is all that you can do  
**To be yourself** is all that you can do

Eine gute Woche ritten sie durch das im Frühling erwachende Land gen Norden, der Pfad, den sie einschlugen, wies kaum merklich, aber doch beständig nach Osten hin und am dritten Tag ihrer Reise, nachdem sie die grünenden Hügel Rohans und die Raurosfälle hinter sich gelassen hatten, erreichten sie den südlichsten Teil des Düsterwaldes.

Dort, hinter Meilen von bewaldeten, im Frühling von einem nicht ganz so schweren, dennoch düsteren Nebel verhangenen Hügeln, lag Dol Guldur. Nicht zum ersten Mal in diesen Tagen erinnerten sich Oxana und Legolas an die Zeit ihres gemeinsamen Abenteuers, die sie hier verbracht hatten, zurück. „Sarnir verband dich dort zum ersten Mal mit Pallurien- Blättern…."- Legolas wog nachdenklich den Kopf und sah seine Verlobte von der Seite an. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als sie die Wunde an deinem Fuß heilten, wie sie es sonst nur bei Elben tun?"

„Mhm".

Oh ja, das tat sie.

Und sie erinnerte sich an das tote Land, die verbrannte Erde, aus der die Feste des Bösen herausragte wie ein dunkles Geschwür, an Schatten, die hinter Felsen und Bäumen lauerten und immer gerade dann verschwanden, wenn man sich nach ihnen umdrehte…Oxanas Blick wurde düster.

Sie dachte an die dunkle Magie, die diesen Ort umgeben hatte wie ein ekelhafter Gestank sich um den verwesenden Kadaver eines Orks legte. Und als sie zu den Bäumen blickte, überkam sie ein Schauer und ein ungutes Gefühl. Eine Vorahnung ergriff von ihr Besitz…..etwas Böses lauerte dort in diesen Schatten, etwas, das noch nicht hier - oder zumindest noch nicht so stark gewesen war, als sie diesem unheimlichen Ort den Rücken gekehrt hatten. Sie starrte auf ihr Handgelenk, auf die Tätowierung- ein Dolch, der einen Ring durchschnitt- und das Zeichen rief eine Erinnerung an ein längst vergessen geglaubtes Märchen in ihr wach, etwas, das sie vor langer Zeit auf einem Markt bei einem Geschichtenerzähler aufgeschnappt hatte….eine Legende, die etwas mit einem Ring zu tun hatte, einem Zauberring, der geheime Kräfte in sich barg…..

_Woran sie wohl dachte?_

Legolas musterte verstohlen Oxanas edles Profil, die blasse, ebenmäßige Haut, ihr scharfgeschnittenes Kinn und die Schatten unter ihren Wangenknochen, die ihrem Gesicht etwas Exotisches, für Menschen Untypisches verliehen. Vielleicht aber täuschte er sich auch, möglicherweise spielte ihm das schwindende Licht der versinkenden Sonne einen Streich.

Vielleicht war es auch sein Herz, das seine sonst so scharfen elbischen Augen trübte.

Ein Wunsch, eine tiefgreifende Hoffnung, so wurde ihm in diesem Moment klar, war in den letzten Monaten in ihm herangereift: Sie möge doch eine Elbe sein. Oder zumindest ein Teil von ihr. Nur ein einziger in ihrem Stammbaum genügte, nur ein Unsterblicher, der ihr einige Tropfen seines Blutes vererbt hatte, und- wer wusste? – vielleicht genügte gerade diese Menge, um sie zu eine der Ihren zu machen.

Und folglich für immer zu der Seinen.

Oxana erwiderte nichts auf seine ohnehin nicht besonders laut gestellte Frage, schien sie überhört zu haben und er war fast froh darüber.

Denn wann immer er ein Gespräch in diese Richtung zu lenken versuchte, wurde sie unruhig, fing sich an zu winden und zu drehen wie ein Wurm, wich ihm aus oder wurde sogar aggressiv. Sie sagte, der Gedanke eines ewigen Lebens erschrecke sie, und sie wolle keine Mutmaßungen anstellen, wo doch kein Anlass dazu bestünde, etwas derartiges bei ihr anzunehmen. Sie hatte gutes Heilfleisch, na und? Sie war eine gute Schützin- immerhin hatte sie bei einer Elbe gelernt. Sie bewegte sich flink und hatte ein feines Gehör- nun, so etwas konnte man sich bis zu einem gewissen Grad anlernen.

Und dennoch- seit jenem Tag, da er sie im Fangorn gefunden hatte- verwirrt, seltsam schweigsam und teilnahmslos seinen ersten richtigen Wutanfall, der aus grenzenloser Sorge geboren war, hinnehmend, schien sie das Thema noch mehr zu meiden als zuvor.

Wenn sie sich ihm doch bloß öffnen würde, ihn in ihr Innerstes sehen ließe. Aber solche Momente waren rar und kurz und auch wenn er sich ihrer Liebe sicher war (auch wenn die Liebe einer Menschenfrau neu für ihn war) so fragte er sich oft, ob sie ihm denn noch immer nicht vertraute. Es war wohl Teil ihres Wesens, diese Verschlossenheit, dieses In-sich-gekehrt-Sein. Mit der Zeit würde sie ihn sicher näher an sich lassen. Vielleicht war es einfach etwas, das sie langsam lernen musste, wie ein Kind, das sich zum ersten Mal im Sprechen versucht. Bloß manchmal fürchtete er aber, dass dieser Wesenszug eine Eigenheit der Menschen war. Dass diese vielleicht gar nicht fähig waren zu tieferen Gefühlen. Dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie sehr seine Seele nach der ihren hungerte, ganz einfach weil sie es nicht KONNTE.

Nein. Er WUSSTE, dass es in ihrem Herzen noch viel zu entdecken gab. Er spürte es.

„Tauron", sagte Oxana plötzlich, unvermittelt.

Legolas zog eine Braue hoch, sah sie an, schwieg aber. Hin und wieder tat sie so etwas: In tiefes Grübeln versinken, um dann aufzuschrecken und, meist zu sich selbst, irgendetwas zu murmeln, das für niemand anderes einen Sinn ergab.

Meist antwortete sie auf eine entsprechend gestellte Frage bloß mit einem: „Ach, nichts. Nichts nichts nichts…" und winkte ab. Also fragte er lieber erst gar nicht, sondern wartete bloß.

Als er schon glaubte, es käme nichts mehr, richtete sich Oxana gerade in ihrem Sattel auf, sah ihm fest in die Augen und fragte: „Tauron- wer ist er? Was weißt du von ihm?"

Legolas überlegte kurz. „Der Herr der Wälder, der große Jäger mit dem flammenden Haar und dem glühenden Blick. Aber das ist nur eine der Gestalten, in denen er auf Mittelerde wandert. Er liebt die Bäume, überhaupt, die Natur, auch die Tiere. Es heißt, er nimmt manchmal die Gestalt eines Menschen an und lebt unter ihnen, als Waldläufer oder Jäger. Bekannter ist er ja unter seinem alten Namen, Orome".

Der Name schien ihr etwas zu sagen, für einen Moment glaubte er so etwas wie Schrecken in ihren Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, aber es war zu kurz, zu flüchtig, um sich sicher sein zu können.

„Kann er auch….ich meine: wäre es möglich, dass dieser Orome die Gestalt eines…ich weiß nicht…eines lebenden Menschen annimmt?"

Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Ich hätte noch nie davon gehört. Aber sicher, es ist möglich. Warum?"

Sie blickte auf, setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch die Worte blieben in ihrem Hals stecken. Sie schluckte. Nein. Das war nicht möglich. Dieser Gedanke was so was von abwegig, absurd, lächerlich…..UND darüber hinaus anmaßend! Ein Gott als ihr direkter Vorfahre? Ein Gott, der in die Gestalt ihres Vaters geschlüpft war und bei ihrer Mutter gelegen hatte? WARUM hätte Orome so etwas tun sollen?

„Ähm….nein. Es ist….ooooh, vergiss es. Bloß ein verrückter Gedanke".

„Du solltest dir das abgewöhnen".

Sie blinzelte. „Was?"

Legolas schnaubte. „Dieses Mich-neugierig-Machen und Dann- doch nichts- Sagen", knurrte er. „Wäre ich nicht über zwei Jahrhunderte in allen möglichen Formen der geistliche Übung ausgebildet worden, könnte es mich wirklich zur Weißglut treiben."

„Geistige Übung?".

Legolas nickte. „Ruhe, Ausgeglichenheit…zum Teil angeborene, aber auch angelernte Eigenschaften unseres Volkes."

Oxana gluckste vergnügt. Bilder kamen ihr in den Sinn, von einem Legolas der sie gegen einen Baum drückte und leidenschaftlich küsste, von einem vor Wut brodelnden Elben, vor dem Théodens halber Hof mit eingezogenem Kopf flüchtete, von einem Legolas, der seine Hände in ihrem Haar vergrub und ihr knurrend in die Schulter biss, wenn ihn die Leidenschaft übermahnte…

Ihr Verlobter sah sie verwundert an. Er sah sich um, ob ihn denn auch keiner seiner Begleiter hörte, und beugte sich dann zu ihr rüber. „Erscheine ich dir etwa nicht…na ja, ausgeglichen? Ruhig?" Er räusperte sich und senkte die Stimme noch ein wenig. „Bin ich nicht…souverän?"

Oxanas Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch.

Ein eindeutiger Fall typisch männlicher Selbstfehleinschätzung lag hier offenbar vor. Sie versuchte es mit einer vorsichtigen Erklärung: „Nun…weißt du…..manchmal- nur hin und wieder- scheint mir deine Selbstbeherrschung- vielleicht geht's ja nur mir so, wer weiß? – na ja – wie soll ich sagen? Naja, sie- löst sich eben öfter in Luft auf."

Er grinste, beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf den Mund. „Das liegt dann wohl daran, dass ich in den letzten zweihundert Jahren kein einziges Mal einer so…" Er verzog den Mund und schien nachzudenken, „hm, wie soll ich sagen? Naja- _außergewöhnlichen- _Persönlichkeit wie dir begegnet bin."

Sie grinste schief und wollte etwas erwidern, da ertönte plötzlich ein Warnruf und die Gruppe blieb stehen.

Legolas richtete sich auf, trieb sein Pferd vor und ließ es neben dem von Galeien, einem der Rohirrim, halten.

„Was ist los?"

Galeien deutete nach vor. Aus dem dichten Unterholz am Waldrand kamen soeben zwei Reiter auf anmutigen, grauen Pferden und gesellten sich zu zwei hochgewachsenen, schlanken Gestalten, die bereits vor ihnen den Wald verlassen hatten. Sie trugen Kleider in den Farben des Waldes und die typischen Waffen der Grauelben.

Legolas grinste bloß und schien kein bisschen überrascht zu sein.

„Leriel! Andelyne! Ihr habt lange gebraucht!"

„Ihr kennt sie, Herr?"

Legolas wandte sich an die Truppe. „Lasst eure Schwerter wo sie sind und macht euch auf einen herzlichen Empfang im Reich der Grauelben gefasst! Dies sind die Boten meines Vaters- sie haben uns bereits im Morgengrauen erspäht und sind uns die ganze Zeit über unauffällig gefolgt."

Einige der Männer wechselten überraschte oder etwas misstrauische Blicke untereinander.

Dieser Empfang schien ihnen reichlich merkwürdig, die starren Gesichter der Elben schienen alles andere als einladend zu sein, und überhaupt, warum waren die Grauelben ihnen so lange nachgeschlichen, um sie zu beobachten? Kannten sie denn ihren eigenen Prinzen nicht?

Legolas bemerkte dies und sagte ein wenig leiser und eindringlich: „So ist es nun einmal Sitte, macht euch keine Sorgen und zieht daraus keine falschen Schlüsse auf unsere Gastfreundlichkeit. Kommt, folgen wir ihnen. Unsere Pfade sind kürzer als die, die euch Menschen bekannt sind."

Er sprengte ohne langes Abwarten los und Oxana und die Männer folgten ihm, wenn auch etwas verwirrt.

Die Sterne waren bereits aufgegangen und ein dicker Mond baumelte träge am Himmel, als sie endlich jenen Ort erreichten, von dem aus diese Reise ihren Anfang genommen hatte:

Thranduils Palast.

Eine Gruppe von Elben empfing sie aufs Freundlichste, führte die erschöpften Pferde in gerichtete Ställe und wies den Reitern ihre Unterkünfte im Palast zu.

Eine zierliche Elbe in schlichten Kleidern trat vor Legolas und Oxana. „Euer Vater befahl uns euch sogleich zu ihm zu führen", piepste die junge Dienerin verlegten.

„Es ist gut, Mandaéla, du kannst gehen, ich werde mich um unseren Prinzen und diese reizende Dame hier annehmen."

Oxana legte den Kopf schräg. Die Stimme kannte sie doch! Aber das war doch unmöglich,…..

„Leriel!" Legolas lachte und umarmte Sarnirs Bruder freundschaftlich.

Ach ja…Leriel…seine Stimme war der seines Bruders zum Verwechseln ähnlich…Oxana atmete innerlich erleichtert auf. Sie hatte tatsächlich für einen Moment gedacht…

„Ich grüße euch, mein Prinz!", sagte Leriel nun in einem unpassend förmlichen Ton, „es ist schön euch heil und gesund wieder zu sehen. Wenn ich auch zugeben muss, dass wir bereits seit mehreren Tagen von eurer Reise hierher wussten."

„Woher denn?", wollte Oxana wissen.

Leriel grinste und wandte sich nun endlich ihr zu. „Schön, euch wieder zu sehen, Oxana. Oder sollte ich sagen: meine zukünftige Herrin?"

Oxana blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg. Woher, zum Teufel…?

„Ähm, ja, von mir aus bleiben wir bei Oxana."

Leriel lachte leise und machte eine Geste zum Palast hin. „Der König erwartet euch bereits ungeduldig. Er hat viele Fragen an euch, denn selbst unserem Volk sind nicht alle Antworten zugänglich."

„Ach". Oxana hob ironisch eine Augenbraue und folgte Leriel, Legolas' Hand in der ihren.

„Darf man fragen, woher euer Volk dennoch über unsere Verlobung bescheid weiß? Sprecht ihr mit dem Wind? Oder benutzt ihr Magie, um an solche Informationen zu kommen?"

„Für gewöhnlich, ja", antwortete Leriel grinsend, „aber manchmal ist es auch ganz nützlich den Waschweibern in den Städten der Menschen genauer zuzuhören."

Sie durchquerten spärlich erhellte Gänge, dann, endlich, erreichten sie den Thronsaal, traten ein und….

Oxana erstarrte.

_Auf dem Thron saß ein junges Paar, ein Mann mit mondlichtfarbenem Haar, daneben, die blasse Hand in der seinen, eine Frau mit flammendem Haar. Ihre Kleider waren weiß wie Schnee, ihre Gesichter hell, aber seltsam verschwommen, sie konnte ihr Antlitz nicht erkennen. Im Saal war es dunkel, bis auf ein seltsames goldenes Leuchten, das die beiden Liebenden einhüllte und seinen Ursprung in der Hand der Frau hatte. Oxana versuchte zu erkennen, was es war, das die Fremde da hielt, dann erkannte sie, dass es aus ihrem Arm zu fließen schien, aus ihrem Handgelenk. Oxana sah an sich selbst hinab, drehte ihre Hand und sah, dass ihre Tätowierung angefangen hatte zu glühen. _

Legolas presste ihre Hand so fest, dass der Schmerz sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurückriss.

Oxana blinzelte. Thranduil legte lächelnd den Kopf schräg. „Ich grüße dich, mein Kind".

Sie beugte den Kopf, eine abgehackte, unnatürliche Bewegung. _Was zum Teufel war das gewesen?_

„Mae govannen, Thranduil", erwiderte Oxana und spürte Legolas' fragende Blicke auf ihrem Gesicht. _Später._

„Ist euch nicht gut?"

Oxana lächelte gequält. „Die Reise hat mich offenbar mehr mitgenommen als ich geglaubt habe, mein Herr".

Thranduil nickte verständnisvoll. „Schon gut. Ich werde mich, wenn ihr wollt, noch bis morgen mit meinen Fragen gedulden. Es wäre eine Zumutung, euch in diesem Zustand noch länger mit meiner Neugier zu plagen."

Oxana wusste nichts zu erwidern und lächelte bloß matt. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, die Vision hielt sie noch immer gefangen, vermischte sich mit der Wirklichkeit und ließ alles unwirklich und gedämpft erscheinen. Legolas lege besorgt seine Hand auf ihren Oberarm.

Er wechselte noch einige Sätze in Sindarin mit seinem Vater, aber davon bekam Oxana nicht allzu viel mit. Ihr Blick klebte am rechten Thron.

Eine blutgetränkte Krone lag darauf.


	41. vom seher

Vom Seher

V o r w o r t :

Bin leider schon fast mitten in den Maturavorbereitungen und habe, dank meines chaotischen Zeitmanagement kaum Gelegenheit zum Schreiben! Tut mir echt leid, falls sich manche von euch vernachlässigt fühlen- aber ich werde diese Geschichte zu Ende bringen- schließlich ist sie mein (jetziges) Hauptwerk ! Danke für eure Treue und Geduld- es ist grad nicht so leicht für mich: Matura machen, nach einem Studium Ausschau halten, Hochschulen ansehen, Zukunft planen….hmpf, naja, und zusätzlich die üblichen Problemchen….. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei diesem etwas düsteren Kapitel- aber wir haben ja immerhin eine verdammt düstere Jahreszeit! ((((((- verdammter Schnee, verdammte Kälte, verdammte Heizung…

* * *

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

Sie strich zärtlich über seine Schulter, perfekt, wie sie war. Ihre Augen von ihm loszureißen fiel ihr so schwer wie es ihr noch nie zuvor gefallen war. Es war der erste Elb, der zu ihr gekommen und ihre Dienste in Anspruch genommen hatte, und auch wenn sie die aufkeimende Zuneigung in sich gut zu unterdrücken wusste, so war ihr doch klar, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand, als es gut für sie war. Dieser hier, das war ihr völlig klar, war anders.

Er hatte ihr sein Herz ausgeschüttet, hatte zu ihr gesprochen, hatte sie in sein Innerstes sehen lassen. Sie hatte ihm die Tränen aus dem glatten Gesicht gewischt, vorsichtig, behutsam, als hätte sie Angst, er würde sich unter ihren zitternden, ungeschickten Händen wieder in Luft auflösen und so leise und unbemerkt verschwinden, wie er hier aufgetaucht war.

Es hätte seiner vielen Worte, seines Jammerns, seines Wimmerns, aber nicht bedurft. Schon nach dem ersten Blick in seine Augen, nachdem sie in der Gaststube ins Gespräch gekommen waren, wusste sie, dass sie einen Mann mit gebrochenem Herzen vor sich hatte. Sie kannte dieses matte Glitzern in den Augen der Verschmähten, betrogenen Ehemänner und unglücklich Verliebten. Von jeder Sorte hatte sie bereits Dutzende im Arm gehalten, ihnen tröstende und aufmunternde Worte zugeflüstert, sie gestreichelt und ihnen die Tränen abgetrocknet. Nur vor ihr wagten es diese Männer sich eine solche Blöße zu geben, und nicht zuletzt deswegen war sie eine Geachtete beim Gutbürgertum.

Doch nie hatten die Worte eines Mannes, sein Schmerz, ihr Herz erreicht, wie es die seinen getan hatten.

Sein Kopf ruhte schwer auf ihrem bloßen Busen, schweigend schien er ihrem Herzschlag zu lauschen. Sie strich ihm das dunkle Haar hinters Ohr, wickelte eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger.

„Was wirst du nun tun?", wiederholte sie ein wenig lauter, um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen. Wo er bloß gerade gewesen war? So sehr sie seine Anwesenheit auch genossen hatte- dieser abwesende Blick, der hin und wieder seine schönen grünen Augen verdunkelte, jagte ihr ein wenig Angst ein. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatten sie vor Leidenschaft gesprüht, hatten ihren Körper verschlungen, gierig, begehrend, als hätte er eine Ewigkeit darauf gewartet, als…..sie schluckte. Auch diesen Blick kannte sie zur Genüge. Er hatte nicht sie gesehen. Er hatte diese andere gesehen.

„Weiter meinen Weg gehen", antwortete er.

Er hob seinen Kopf, sah sie durchdringend an. Sein Blick jagte ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Ein seltsam schmerzendes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Brust breit und machte ihr für einen Moment das Atmen zur Qual. Was war das? Was machte dieser Elb mit ihr?

Er richtete sich auf, setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes, den Rücken ihr zugewandt.

Unfähig, ihren Blick von ihm zu lösen, beobachtete sie, wie er sich ankleidete- die grauen Hosen, den grünen Wams, die schwarzen Armschienen. Seine Bewegungen waren weniger kraftvoll als sonst, sie wirkten abgehackt, unkonzentriert. Der Gurt des Köchers hatte sich beim Bogen verheddert.

Beinahe aggressiv löste er Köcher und Bogen voneinander und schnallte sich ersteres um.

Er stellte sich vor den verschmierten, kleinen Spiegel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und band sich das Haar zusammen. Dann wusch er Gesicht und Hände.

„Alleine?", fragte sie zögernd. Eine Kühle hatte sich plötzlich im Raum ausgebreitet, die sie zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte.

Er drehte sich um und lächelte.

Dann war er plötzlich am Bett, beugte sich über sie und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Alleine", sagte er, leise, traurig.

* * *

Oxana ließ sich zögernd auf die dünn geflochtene Matte sinken, legte ihren Kopf auf das Kissen, das ihr gereicht worden war und schloss, nach weiteren Sekunden des Zögerns, die Augen. Ihre Lieder flatterten und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihre Augen geschlossen zu halten.

Das ungute Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend breitete sich aus, kroch in ihre Glieder und versuchte, diese in Bewegung zu setzen. Ihr Instinkt, der sie so selten getäuscht hatte, riet ihr, aufzustehen und sich schleunigst wieder zum Palast zurück zu begeben- einem Ort wo Freunde auf sie warteten- bewaffnete Freunde, die zu ihrem Schutz bereitstanden. Augenpaare, die über sie wachten und die noch seltener Ruhe benötigten als die ihren.

Was hatte sie hierher getrieben, an diesen verruchten Ort, an dem es von Geistern zu wimmeln schien? Sie kam sich vor wie ein altes, abergläubisches Weib.

Ihre Hand schmiegte sich unbewusst an ihre Hüfte, strich über die Stelle, an der sich ansonsten ein Dolch befand, doch sie berührte bloß den rauen Stoff ihrer Tunika. Dies hier wäre eine perfekte Falle, sie war unbewaffnet, schutzlos, hatte sogar die Augen geschlossen.

„Muss das sein?", murmelte sie widerspenstig.

„Entspannt euch. Euch wird nichts geschehen. Ihr seid hier in Sicherheit. Dieser Ort ist heilig. Böses erträgt die Anwesenheit unserer Ahnen nicht", antwortete Leriel mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Schließt eure Augen", sagte der Seher in strengem Tonfall. Er hatte sich soeben zu ihnen ungewandt, schien mit seinen Vorbereitungen endlich fertig zu sein.

„Wird es…."- Oxana senkte die Stimme, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass dies bei zwei Elben keinen Sinn machte, „wird es wehtun Kann mir dabei etwas geschehen?"

Der Seher lächelte nachsichtig. Oxana konnte ihren Blick kaum von ihm losreißen. Wie oft bekam man schon einen Elben mit Falten zu Gesicht?

„Es wird eurem Körper nichts anhaben. Einzig und allein euer Geist wird auf die Reise gehen, und auch ihm kann nichts passieren. Glaubt mir, ich habe das hier schön öfter gemacht."

„Na ja, es gibt immer ein erstes Mal…"-

„Schließt eure Augen". Das WAR nun eindeutig ein Befehl gewesen.

Sie gehorchte noch bevor ihr kam, dass SIE eigentlich diejenige war, die diesem alten Kauz hier Befehle hätte erteilen sollen.

„Und nun…"

Sie spürte etwas an ihrer Hand.

„Wird es lange dauern? Ich kann nicht ewig lange vom Palast fortbleiben, mein Verlobter wird sich Sorgen machen…"-

Etwas Kaltes berühre ihre Handfläche. Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Haltet das fest", wies sie der Seher an.

Sie umfasste das Ding- es war rund und passte kaum in ihre Handfläche. Dazu war es so schwer und kalt wie ein geschliffener Stein oder Glas.

„Fest, sagte ich", murrte der Seher etwas ungeduldig.

Sie gehorchte und das Ding begann sich zu erwärmen, schmiegte sich wie etwas Lebendiges an ihre Haut, hörte nicht auf, wärmer zu werden, begann zu glühen, sich in ihre Hand zu fressen wie glühendes Eisen, unvorstellbar heiß, ihr Fleisch und Knochen gleichermaßen verschmorend…

„_Wo seid Ihr_?", hörte sie die Stimme des Sehers wie durch eine Mauer hindurch.

Sie öffnete die Augen. Der Schmerz war verschwunden. Sie sah sich um, sie kannte diesen Raum.

„In einem Wald".

„_Erkennt Ihr ihn wieder_?".

Sie streckte eine Hand aus, berührte die raue, feuchte Rinde einer Föhre, fühlte die Kühle der Pflanze so deutlich unter ihren Fingern wie den kalten Wind in ihren Haaren. Es roch noch Baumharz, nasser Erde und Moder.

„Er ist alt und wild. Doch ich kenne ihn nicht. Es könnte ein Wald im Süden Rohans sein, irgendwo in den Bergen. Doch ich war hier noch nie".

Die Kugel in ihrer Hand machte sich wieder spürbar. Oxana stöhnte leise.

„_Was ist?"_

„Ich höre Stimmen. Da kommen Männer. Drei…fünf. Fünf. Sie tragen Waffen und Kleidung von Jägern. Einer ist verletzt, er hinkt. Sie scheinen auf der Flucht vor etwas zu sein".

„_Seht Ihr, wovor sie weglaufen?"_

Der erste der Gruppe lief an ihr vorüber, ohne Notiz von ihr zu nehmen. Oxana begriff, dass die Männer sie nicht sehen konnten.

Das Geräusch eines nahen Jagdhorns trieb Blässe in die zerschundenen Gesichter der Männer. Oxana zuckte leicht zusammen. Orks.

Der Verletzte stolperte, fiel schwer zu Boden und blieb keuchend, halb aufgerichtet sitzen. Seine Kräfte waren erschöpft, er hatte viel Blut verloren. Er würde nicht mehr aufstehen.

„Es sind Orks. Sie sind auf der Jagd."

Für eine Sekunde sah sie eine Horde schwitzender, keuchender Orks, die sich Teils zu Fuß, teils zu Pferd einen Hügel hinaufquälten. Geifer tropfte aus den Mundwinkeln. Sie hatten Blut geschmeckt und wollten mehr davon.

„Einer läuft zurück, will ihm aufhelfen."

Sie ging auf die beiden Männer zu, stellte sich neben sie, sah in ihre Gesichter. Etwas Bekanntes lag in ihren schmutzigen Zügen…

Der Verwundete packte den anderen am Hemd, zog ihn zu sich herab. „Sage Muriel, dass ich sie liebe. Und sieh zu, dass deine Schwester die Wahrheit erfährt. Und nun- verschwinde!" Mit diesen Worten stieß er ihn von sich.

Oxana starrte dem Mann hinterher. Das Klirren der Orkrüstungen, das Stöhnen und Keuchen dieser Tiere wurde ohrenbetäubend laut.

„Kann ich ihm helfen?"

Sie spürte, wie kalter Schweiß auf ihre Stirn trat. Sie wollte nicht sehen, was diese Ungeheuer ihm antun würden.

„_Das dürft Ihr nicht."_Die Stimme des Sehers klang leiser, weiter weg.

Zwei Orks zu Pferd hatten den Hügel erklommen. Ihre hässlichen Visagen verzogen sich vor perverser Vorfreude, als sie ihre gestrauchelte Beute erblickten.

Oxanas Herz begann zu rasen.

„Ich will wissen, ob ich es KANN!"

„_Nein_", sagte Seher. Doch da war etwas in seiner Stimme…

Oxana griff nach dem Arm des Mannes. Für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Finger in seiner Schulter versänken. Dann aber bekam sie etwas Festes zu spüren, griff danach und riss ihn in die Höhe.

Der Mann starrte sie perplex an. „Wer…?"

„Kommt….versucht es, zieht euer Schwert und verteidigt euch, nehmt ein paar von ihnen mit, wenn Ihr schon die Gelegenheit dazu habt!"

Sie griff nach seinem Schwert, hob selbst seine Hand an und drückte es ihm gegen die Handfläche. Er hielt es, aber nur wenige Sekunden, dann riss das Gewicht seinen Arm nach unten. Die Waffe fiel mit einem dumpfen Laut zu Boden.

„Wer seid Ihr?"

Warum wehrte sich dieser alte Narr nicht! Verdammt, WOLLTE er sich etwa von diesen Monstern zerfleischen lassen!"

Sie hob das Schwert auf und stellte sich vor ihn.

„Dann tue ich es eben", knurrte sie kampflustig und stürzte sich auf die beiden Scheusale. Dem Pferd des ersten trennte sie die Fesseln durch, sodass es stürzte und den behelmten Reiter abwarf. Oxana war blitzschnell über dem Abgeworfenen und trennte ihm mit einem gezielten Schlag den Kopf von den Schultern. Sie drehte sich um, holte aus und schleuderte ihr Schwert nach dem zweiten, der dem Mann bereits gefährlich nahe gekommen war. Das Pferd verschwand mitsamt totem Reiter im Wald.

Der Mann starrte sie angsterfüllt an. „Was bist du? Ein Dämon?"

„Deine Tochter".

Wieder dieses verdammte Geklirre und Gekeuche in der Ferne. Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr. Alleine würde sie dieses Ungeziefer nicht aufmischen können, sosehr sie es auch wollte. In ihrer Brust verkrampfte sich etwas.

„Was war es, das mein Bruder mir sagen sollte?"

Der Mann lachte, starrte sie an, dann verstummte er.

„Du bist es wirklich".

„Bitte Vater. Sprich. Was war es? Welche Wahrheit sollte ich erfahren?"

„Dann wird er es also nicht schaffen", murmelte ihr Vater in sich hinein, „diese verdammten Untiere, diese Mistviecher, diese…" – er sah sie an, und seine Züge wurden weich. „Doch du…du überlebst…auch wenn mein Blut nicht in deinen Adern fließt."

„Dann ist es wahr…wer also?"

„Ein Gottesgeschenk. Aber selbst wenn er ein Gott war, dieser verdammte Hurensohn, er hat sich in meiner Gestalt zu meiner Frau geschlichen und…." Er ächzte, griff sich an die Seite. Erst jetzt bemerkte Oxana den dunklen Fleck auf seinem Wamst.

Er atmete tief durch. Nach einigen Sekunden hob er den Kopf und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Versprich mir eines: Lass die Finger von der Jagd. Es ist kein schönes Gefühl wie ein Stück Wild zu Tode gehetzt zu werden".

Oxana nickte. Was sonst hätte sie tun sollen? Dieser Mann…ihr Vater!- war im Begriff zu sterben. Es machte keinen Sinn ihm zu sagen, dass sie seine Erwartungen enttäuscht hatte und zur Jägerin geworden war. Und irgendwann dann schließlich, zur Gejagten…

Ein heißer Schmerz durchzuckte ihre Hand. Sie schrie, erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder, dass dies hier gar nicht echt war, dass der Schmerz von der Kugel stammen musste, die sie in der Hand hielt. Beinahe hatte sie es vergessen- wie war so etwas bloß möglich?

Sie senkte den Blick auf ihre Hand und….da war Blut.

Ein Pfeil hatte sie gestreift. Sie sah auf, der Ork hatte bereits erneut auf sie angelegt. Diesesmal würde er treffen. Oxana begriff, dass es zu spät war. Sie versuchte erst gar nicht, auszuweichen, sondern sah ihm direkt in seine gelben Augen, bereit, den Tod aus seinen Händen entgegenzunehmen. Doch dann senkte das Biest seinen gespannten Bogen, setzte seinen Helm ab und grinste sie an. „_Achte auf deine Liebsten, meine Königin", _wisperte eine Stimme, „_Ich werde es genießen, dich erblassen zu sehen, Feuerkind"._

Jemand schlug ihr ins Gesicht.

Oxana schellte hoch, öffnete ihre Augen und keuchte. Es schien ihr, als wäre sie zu lange unter Wasser gewesen und wäre kurz vor dem Ersticken gewesen. Ihr Herz raste. Der Stein in ihrer Hand brannte wie glühende Kohlen- sie ließ ihn los und sprang auf. Für einen Moment wurde ihr schwindelig.

„Seid Ihr von Sinnen!", rief der Seher und warf ein dunkles Tuch über den Stein. „Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, dass es gefährlich ist! Ihr hättet sterben können!"

Oxana wusste nichts zu erwidern. Ihr Blick klebte an der nun verborgenen Kugel. Da war noch etwas…sie spürte, dass ihr noch nicht alles gezeigt worden war. Der Seher bemerkte ihren Blick und zwischen seinen Augen bildete sich eine misstrauische Falte. „Leriel- ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass Ihr eure Herrin in den Palast zurück begleitet. Sie braucht nun viel Ruhe und sollte etwas essen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen."

„Kommt junge Herrin", Leriel wies zum Ausgang hin, „lasst uns gehen."

Sie nickte, wartete, bis der Elb aus der Baumbehausung getreten war. Dann wirbelte sie blitzschnell herum, sprang auf den Elben zu, riss ihm die Kugel aus der Hand und umgriff das nun wieder eiskalte Gebilde erneut.

Ein Mann erhob sich aus einem Bett. Er war nicht alleine, seine Gefährtin, eine ältere Menschenfrau, lag nur halb bedeckt auf dem zerwühlten Lager. Sie beobachtete ihn wohlwollend, aber auch besorgt. Der Mann legte seine Kleider an….dann stand er vor einem Spiegel, richtete sich die Haare.

Er wandte sich lächelnd um, ging zum Bett, küsste die Stirn der rothaarigen Frau.

„Alleine", flüsterte er.

Dann zog er einen Dolch, den er im rechten Stiefel versteckt gehalten hatte, setzte ihn der Frau an die Kehle und schnitt sie ihr durch.

Oxana taumelte zurück, fiel zu Boden. Die Vision war vorbei. Obwohl kurz, war sie anstrengender und intensiver als die vorige gewesen.

Das Fluchen des Sehers drang gar nicht erst zu ihr durch. Dieser Mann in ihrer Vision…sie hatte ihn gekannt. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund, war es ihr unmöglich, sich an sein Gesicht zu erinnern. War es ein Elb gewesen? Oder doch ein Mensch….sie wusste es nicht.

Aber ein schreckliches Gefühl hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen, und sie wurde es nicht los. Nicht an diesem Tag noch am nächsten, oder an einem der anderen Tage, die darauf folgten…

* * *

N a c h w o r t:

Manche werden ahnen wer unser geheimnisvoller Elb ist….hm, hoffentlich ziehe ich die Geschichte nicht zu sehr in die Länge. Ich hasse es, umständlich zu sein. Andererseits mag ich Ungenauigkeit auch nicht besonders.

Aja, wenn ich schon dabei bin: Studiert jemand von euch viell. Etwas in Richtung Medien/Design? Könnte sie/er mir vielleicht von ihren/seinen Erfahrungen berichten, viell. Ein paar Tips geben? Würd mich sehr freuen….soda, jetzt kommen die Simpsons )) Freu mich auf eure Reviews!


	42. von einem teuflischen plan

**von einer Spießumdreherei...

* * *

**

_Um meinen durst zu stillen_

_Um meiner seele willen_

_Um nicht im hasse zu verbrennen_

_Um nicht wie ein weib zu flennen_

_Um zu vergeben, zu vergessen_

_Um meine furcht in form zu pressen_

_Um mir einen sinn zu geben_

_Nehme ich ein andres leben _

_Damit sie spüren was ich nicht fühlen kann_

_Damit sie scheitern, versagen, sterben, dann_

_Schweigt die stimme sonnig still_

_Die mein herz zerreissen will_

* * *

Sie liebte die Wälder, fast genauso sehr wie sie das Meer liebte. Selbst um diese Jahreszeit, wo tagsüber das Wetter feucht und neblig und nachts überaus frostig war, die Bäume sich noch immer nicht ganz von den Strapazen der vergangenen Wintermonate erholt hatten und erst wenige Singvögel aus dem Süden eingetroffen waren, übte der Wald eine besondere Faszination auf sie aus.

Ihre Gedanken schleifen lassend ging Oxana durch den erwachenden Düsterwald. Sie war früh und in aller Heimlichkeit aufgebrochen. Sie bildete sich fest ein, zum ersten Mal sogar Legolas ausgetrickst zu haben, aber innerlich wusste sie, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten damit überschätzte. Er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, wie sie aus seinen Armen und aus dem Bett geglitten war, geschmeidig, schnell und lautlos, aber eben nicht lautlos genug für einen Elben- schon gar nicht für einen, der sich stets Sorgen machte. Trotzdem musste er gespürt haben, dass sie allein sein wollte und hatte sich weiter schlafend gestellt.

In einem Anflug von Verfolgungswahn drehte die Blutjägerin sich um, spähte in alle Richtungen und hielt sogar für einen Moment den Atem an, um besser ihrer Umgebung lauschen zu können. Vielleicht war er ihr trotzdem gefolgt und beobachtete sie nun heimlich, um eingreifen zu können, falls ihr irgendetwas zustoßen sollte? Doch was sollte ihr hier schon passieren? Sie war zwar schon ein ganzes Stück gegangen, das Hoheitsgebiet der Elben war jedoch groß und kein Unbefugter schaffte es so leicht, sich hier unbemerkt Zutritt zu verschaffen. Und falls doch...Oxanas Hand schmiegte sich an den Elbendolch an ihrer Hüfte.

Unsinn.

Da war niemand. Bis auf die typischen Geräusche eines Waldes im Morgengrauen war auch nichts Verdächtiges zu hören. Sie ging weiter, bis sie zu einer Gruppe uralter, knorriger Eichen gelangte, deren Geäst sich über ihren Kopf ineinander verschlang, als würden die Bäume einander auf ihre alten Tage stützen.

Oxana betrachtete sie eine Weile gedankenverloren, dann löste sie den wollenen, grauen Umhang von ihren Schultern, breitete ihn vor sich aus und ließ sich auf ihm nieder. Viele Male hatte sie Rawen beten sehen, genau erinnerte sie sich an deren Haltung, an die Art, wie sie die Hände vor dem Gesicht gefaltet hatte, auch an ihre Worte. Doch seltsamer Weise fiel es ihr sehr schwer, ihre einstige Lehrerin nachzuahmen. Es lag wohl daran, dass sie niemals ein besonders spiritueller Mensch gewesen war und in ihrem Innersten ganz und gar nicht davon überzeugt war, dass dieses Ritual etwas bewirken würde.

Trotzdem bemühte sie sich, schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich auf ihren Herzschlag zu konzentrieren und alles andere um sie herum in sich hineinströmen zu lassen.

Wie schnell es schlug...sie erinnerte sich an jene Nacht- es lag eine Ewigkeit zurück, so schien es ihr- als Rawen sie ihren Herzschlag hatte fühlen lassen. Sie dachte an den gestrigen Abend, als sie ihr Ohr auf Legolas' Brust gelegt hatte und dass das gleichmäßige, langsame Schlagen seines Herzens das letzte war, was sie von diesem Tag in Erinnerung hatte.

Und dann, zum ersten Mal überhaupt, bemerkte sie, dass auch der Wald, das Leben darin, pulsierte, langsam, gleichmäßig und beständig.

Ihre Lippen begannen wie von selbst die magischen Worte zu formen, jene Formeln und Anrufe, von denen sie wusste, dass sie nicht nötig waren, damit der Halbgott sie erhörte, die ihr aber ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Stärke einflößten, das sie vermisst hatte. Sie vertraute sich ihm an, flüsterte ihre Sorgen, Ängste, ihren Zorn in den Wind und bat um Hilfe. Sie wollte Antworten, wollte wissen, ob sie nun sterblich war oder nicht, und ob die Zukunft Glück oder Kummer für sie bereithielt. Ein letztes Mal verschrieb sie sich dem Gott der Jagd, ein letztes Mal nannte sie sich seine getreue Dienerin.

Es war ein Teil von ihr und ließ sich nicht verleugnen.

_Ein schrilles, hässliches Kreischen riss sie aus ihrem brütenden Gebet. _

Im Geäst über ihr raschelte es, sie hörte dünne Zweige brechen. Im nächsten Moment stürzte etwas Plumpes, Schwarzes direkt vor ihre Füße. Instinktiv sprang Oxana auf und wich einen Schritt zurück.

Es war ein Rabe, dessen Federkleid zersaust und blutverschmiert war. Doch er lebte noch. Sein kleiner, verwundeter Körper zuckte noch einige Male, bevor er mit einem heiseren Krächzen starb. Seine gelben, blanken Augen starrten matt und glanzlos in ihre Richtung.

Oxana lächelte, ging in die Knie und zog ihren Dolch. Nun wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte. Doch letztlich hatte sie es die ganze Zeit über gewusst, auch wenn sie sich dagegen gewehrt hatte.

Nie im Leben hätte sie sich zugetraut, einen Elb zu überwältigen. Lag wohl daran, dass sie immer mit zu großem Respekt an die Sache rangegangen war. Im Endeffekt waren auch Elben nur Lebewesen, und auch wenn sie schön und unsterblich und ziemlich alt waren, so machten sie hin und wieder kleine Fehler. So wie dieser hier. Auch Elben hatten manchmal ihre liebe Not damit, ihr Gewicht richtig zu verlagern und erzeugten dadurch hin und wieder- ganz selten, aber es kam vor- verdächtige Geräusche.

Oxana strich sich schwer atmend das Haar aus der klebrigen Stirn, prüfte noch einmal den Sitz der Knebel und der Fesseln und wagte erst dann, als sie sicher war das beides perfekt saß und lange genug halten würde, um ihr einen ausreichenden Vorsprung zu gewähren, sich aufzurichten und einen Moment zu rasten.

„Mmmmhmmmmm!!", machte der Gefesselte und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

Oxana seufzte. „Tut mir Leid, Leriel. Wirklich. Aber du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen."

Sie nahm seinen Bogen und hing ihn sich um den Oberkörper, ohne vorher seine Spannung zu prüfen, wie sie es sonst immer zu tun pflegte. Diese Elbenbögen befanden sich ohnehin stets in einem perfekten Zustand.

„Wirklich, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun", beteuerte sie, ihr schlechtes Gewissen niederkämpfend, „aber, sieh's doch mal von der positiven Seite: Du bist einer der wenigen, die eine solche Begegnung mit mir überlebt haben!" Sie versuchte zu grinsen, es misslang aber kläglich.

„Wenn ihr mich aber verfolgt, werde ich nicht mehr so sanftmütig sein", sagte sie ernst und ihre Züge verhärteten sich, „natürlich werdet ihr es trotzdem tun- aber ich habe euch vorgewarnt. Diese Sache betrifft nur mich alleine. Ich will nicht, dass noch jemand meinetwegen zu Schaden kommt. Selbst wenn das heißen sollte, dass ich Gewalt anwenden muss, um euch davon abzuhalten, mir zu folgen."

Sie räusperte sich. Die harten Worte hatten ihre Wirkung getan- etwas von ihrem alten Ich schien sich wieder stärker zu fühlen, und der Kampf zuvor hatte sie spüren lassen, dass noch sehr viel von der alten Blutjägerin in ihr steckte. Es glich beinahe einem Rausch, und sie wusste, dass sie dieses Gefühl erhalten musste, um diese Sache durchzuziehen.

Sie machte ein paar Schritte, überlegte es sich dann aber doch noch und wandte sich ein letztes Mal um. „Sag Legolas, dass es mir Leid tut. Aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg für mich."

Dann lief sie los. Die Zeit drängte, und dass sie nicht genau wusste, wohin ihre Flucht sie führte, machte die Sache nicht einfacher. Zuerst musste sie in die nächste Stadt der Menschen, in diesem Falle die alte Hafenstadt. Das Zimmer aus ihrer Version befand sich wohl in irgendeiner alten Spelunke, vielleicht würde sie es wiedererkennen.

Sie lief schnell, hielt nur hin und wieder, um Wasser aus einem Bach zu trinken und sich die Stirn zu kühlen. Stets glitt dabei ihr Blick zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Noch, so war sie sicher, reichte ihr Vorsprung. Wenn sie ihr Tempo beibehielt, würde sie eine ganze Weile vor den Elben in der Stadt angelangen, zumindest hoffte sie, dass es reichen würde, um sich eine Tarnung zu verschaffen und in der Masse unterzutauchen

„Was hast du da bloß für einen Wildfang heimgebracht?", murmelte Thranduil kopfschüttelnd. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll ich bloß mit ihr tun, Vater?", fragte er zerknirscht und sah zu, wie sich die Tür hinter einem sehr demolierten und schwer hinkenden Leriel schloss.

„_Es scheint fast, als könne ich sie nicht halten_."

Besorgt musterte der König seinen Sohn. So ratlos, so verzweifelt hatte er ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Diese Frau schien ihn schwach, ja, verwundbar gemacht zu haben.

Es war auch Zeit geworden. Sterblich hin oder her, zumindest hatte Oxana verhindert, dass diese Nîthiel in die Familie eingeheiratet hatte. Dafür verdiente sie seinen Dank und seine Unterstützung.

„Wenn sie nicht bleiben will, dann solltest du versuchen, ihr zu folgen". Er lächelte milde und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Prinzen. Legolas konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er so etwas zum letzten Mal getan hatte. Er seufzte. „Ja. Ich werde ihr folgen, werde sie zurückholen und zu meiner Frau machen. Doch das ist es nicht, was sie will."

„Sie hat ihren eigenen Kopf. Das heißt nicht, dass sie dich nicht liebt. Vielleicht solltest du sie diese Sache erledigen lassen. Du kennst doch dieses Sprichwort der Menschen: Ein Mann tut, was er tun muss. Nun, vielleicht trifft das auch auf ihre Frauen zu."

„_Ich frage mich, ob sie das ist_…"

„Eine Frau?!"

„Vater!"- Legolas warf dem silberhaarigen Elb einen perplexen Blick zu, „ich meinte ein Mensch!"

Thranduils linke Braue wanderte steil nach oben. „Würde eine Elbin solche Aktionen starten?"

Legolas zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern und drehte seinem Vater wieder den Rücken zu. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich rede mir da wohl bloß etwas ein."

„Nun ja….etwas an ihr irritiert mich, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll"- Thranduil ließ seinen Blick haltlos durch den Raum schleifen, dem seines Sohnes bewusst ausweichend. „Und etwas sagt mir, dass du sie ihren Weg gehen lassen musst. Sie ist unruhig, ein Feuer brennt in ihr. Das ist nichts Schlechtes- solange es sie nicht verbrennt. Sie weiß selbst am besten, wie sie dieses Feuer unter Kontrolle zu halten hat."

Die Bilder, welche die Vision in ihrem Kopf zurückgelassen hatte, waren verschwommen, und je weiter sie sich ihrem Ursprung näherte, desto unklarer wurden sie. Ein heruntergekommenes Zimmer, ein verschmierter Spiegel….ein sperriges Bett, die schmutzigen Laken darauf. Oxana seufzte, sich darüber im Klaren, dass ein solches Zimmer in einer Stadt wie dieser nicht leicht zu finden sein würde.

Schon bevor sie das Tor zur Stadt durchschritten hatte, war ihr der ungute Geruch derselben in die Nase gestiegen, der faulige, abgestandene Geruch eines Stück Landes, das zulange von zu vielen Wesen einer Art bewohnt worden war.

Es roch nach Nässe, Schweiß, Viehmist und Fäkalien, und über allem schwebte dieser für viele Hafenstädte typische Geruch nach Fisch. Bald fiel es ihr leidig schwer, zwischen den einzelnen Gerüchen zu differenzieren, alle Eindrücke vermischten sich zu einem Neuen, Großen, Überwältigenden.

Und genauso wie ihr Geschmackssinn verloren sich auch ihre Augen in dem brodelnden Getümmel in den Straßen der Hafenstadt. Viel zu lange war sie großen Menschenansammlungen fern geblieben- aus gutem Grunde, meistens- und nach wie vor (und wohl auch in Zukunft) beschwor der Anblick so vieler ein verderbliches Gefühl in ihr herauf.

Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihr, sich ständig fortzubewegen, sich nicht andauernd umzusehen und die Leute misstrauisch zu beäugen. Was war ihr Plan? Sie wusste es nicht. Was sie hier tat, hatte nichts mit Überlegung oder Berechnung zu tun. Ein Gefühl gebot ihr plötzlich stehen zu bleiben. Ein Mann führte eine Kuh an ihr vorbei, die einen klapprigen Wagen zog.

Er hatte es eilig, denn es sah ganz nach Regen aus, und in der Ferne grollte bereits verhalten der Donner. Die eisenbeschlagene Räder klirrten so laut über die mit wenigen Steinen notdürftig ausgelegte Straße, dass der Lärm für einen Moment alles andere übertönte.

In diesem Moment stach ihr das Wappen eines Gasthauses ins Gesicht, das- mit ein paar ungeschickten, dicken Pinselstrichen gemalt- ein Fisch mit weit aufgerissenem Maul.

………_hier muss es sein_…… Ein kalter Schauer jagte über ihren Rücken, als die Erinnerung an diesen Ort mit einem Male in ihr Bewusstsein drang. Schon einmal war sie hiergewesen, vor einem guten Jahr, im Herbst, als das Jahr sich dem Ende und die ihr Leben sich einem neuen Anfang entgegen gewandt hatte. Und nun, jetzt, da der Kreislauf des Lebens erneut von vorne begann….würde ihre Zeit sich nun, umgekehrt, den Ende zuneigen? Sie vertrieb die finsteren Gedanken, ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich augenblicklich. Sarnirs Vorgehen hatte durchaus Methode.

Und dennoch….es passte nicht zu ihm. Es war zu…grausam, zu durchtrieben und zu überlegt für einen Elben mit gebrochenem Herzen. Sein Wesen konnte sich doch nicht so grundlegend geändert haben, sein Herz doch nicht ihretwegen dermaßen erkaltet….

Oxana betrat die Schenke und sah sich um. Noch war es in der Wirtstube ruhig und die Luft erträglich, doch das würde sich in den nächsten Stunden ändern, wenn der Feierabend einsetzte. Ein paar Männer saßen müde in einer Ecke, eine spärliche Unterhaltung führend, an der Theke stand der Wirt und spielte Karten mit einem seiner Gäste.

Als er Oxana erblickte, glitt sein Blick zuerst gelangweilt von ihr ab, dann aber schien die Erinnerung an sie ihn einzuholen und er grinste ihr entgegen, schon lange bevor sie bei ihm angelangt war.

„Einen schönen Abend, werte Dame!", grüßte er sie überschwänglich und obwohl seine Worte von mehr Respekt zeugten als beim letzten Male, als sie sich gesehen hatten, blieb sein Grinsen schmierig und unverschämt.

Oxana rang sich ein unfreundliches: „Seid gegrüßt, Kreidinger" ab, bevor sie ihn zur Seite winkte, um ungestört mit ihm sprechen zu können.

„Euresgleichen scheint ja Gefallen an meiner bescheidenen Hütte gefunden zu haben", grinste Kreidinger, „doch mir soll's recht sein, das alte Volk hat noch keinem Unheil ins Haus gebracht, soweit ich weiß".

Oxanas Brauen wanderten nach oben. „Ihr erinnert euch an mich?"

Der Wirt lachte. „Ich vergesse selten ein Gesicht, das so gut zahlt."

„Dann erinnert Ihr euch auch sicher noch an meine Begleiter von damals?"

Kreidinger bejahte. „Einer von ihnen hat sich eben erst verabschiedet. Wenn Ihr nach ihm sucht- er wollte zum Hafen hinunter, soweit ich weiß, einen alten Freund besuchen oder so ähnlich. Wenn Ihr ein Zimmer wollt….- HEDA!"

Doch die Tür zur Schenke war bereits wieder hinter Oxana zugefallen und durch ein verschmiertes Fenster erblickte der Wirt noch kurz ihren grauen Mantel, bevor sie ganz aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Komisches Weib", knurrte der Alte und wandte sich wieder seinem Kartenspiel zu.


	43. von Milui

Von Milui

V o r w o r t:

Ich glaube, die Muse hat mich endlich, nachdem sie lange, laaange auf Urlaub war, geküsst. Danke Muse!

Dieses Kapitel widme ich J., und ich hoffe dass es ihr jetzt gut geht, wo auch immer sie ist.

Lean out your window, golden hair

I heard you singing in the midnight air

My book is closed, I read no more

Watching the fire dance on the floor

I've left my book, I've left my room

For I heard you singing

Through the gloom

Singing and singing, a merry air

Lean out the window, golden hair…

"Golden Hair", Pink Floyd

Ein Sturm hatte eingesetzt, der in seiner Heftigkeit und Ungezügeltheit alles übertraf, was Oxana bisher erlebt hatte. Der Regen peitschte ihr ins Gesicht und brannte auf ihrer Haut wie abertausende eiskalte Nadeln. Wie dicke, graue Samtvorhänge wölbten sich die Wolken über ihrem verhüllten Kopf und hingen so schwer hernieder, als wollten sie jeden Moment aufbrechen und ihren Inhalt mit aller Schwere auf die kleine Stadt ergießen. Donner und Blitz folgten einander bereits in so kurzen Abständen, dass es nur eine Frage von Minuten sein würde, bis das Unwetter sich direkt über dem Hafen befand.

Für einen Moment nur hielt sie inne, denn dieses Unwetter war es wert: Die Landschaft hatte sich binnen kürzester Zeit in ein Bild wie aus einem Albtraum entnommen verwandelt.

Das wenige Licht, das neben den Blitzen den Tag erhellte, war unwirklich und kränklich, als würde es jeden Moment ganz absterben. Neben den Geräuschen der tobenden Natur, den Blitzen, dem Donner und dem Tosen des aufgewühlten Flusses im Hintergrund, war nichts zu hören.

Die Straßen waren schon längst wie ausgestorben, nicht einmal die Bettler hielten sich bei diesem Wetter im Freien auf.

Ein krächzendes Husten ließ sie aufschrecken. Der Bogen lag plötzlich in ihrer Hand, ohne dass sie bewusst etwas dazu beigetragen hatte, und ihre steifen Finger schlossen sich um einen Pfeil in dem Köcher an ihrem Rücken. Sie glaubte nicht an Zufälle oder dass sich doch jemand in diesem Unwetter auf die Straße gewagt hatte. Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt.

Mit wenigen schnellen, weit ausgreifenden Schritten war sie bei der Mauer des Hauses. Irgendwo hier in der Nähe musste sich der Verursacher des Geräusches befinden. Sie legte den Pfeil auf den Bogen, spannte ihn aber noch nicht.

„Wer da?!", rief sie, nach einigen Sekunden der Überwindung. Keine Antwort kam. Dafür aber erklang erneut das selbe, heisere Krächzen wie zuvor. Nun war sie sich sicher, es drang aus dem Haus. Sie bog um die Ecke, sah sich rasch um, dann drückte sie probehalber gegen die vor Nässe schwarze Holztür. Zu ihrer Überraschung gab sie nach.

Drinnen war es muffig und finster, als hätten sich zu viele Menschen zu lange hier aufgehalten. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich innerhalb von Sekunden an die Dunkelheit und sie trat ein. Der Raum war, bis auf ein paar einfache Möbelstücke und einen zerbrochenen Wasserkrug am Boden, leer.

Oxana hatte Mühe, das Hämmern ihres eigenen Herzens zu ignorieren und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was ihre Sinne ihr sagten.

Dann lächelte sie plötzlich, ließ ihre Waffe sinken und ging zu dem Tisch in der linken hinteren Ecke des Raumes.

Blitzschnell fasste sie darunter und zog ein kleines, zusammengekauertes Bündel dahinter hervor. Das Kind kreischte vor Schreck und wehrte sich mit erstaunlicher Kraft gegen ihren festen Griff. „Beruhige dich", knurrte Oxana, „ich tu dir nichts!".

Als das hysterische Schreien nach einigen Sekunden noch immer kein Ende nahm, packte Oxana das Kind grob an den Schultern, schüttelte es und zwang es, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Hörst du?! Ich will dir nichts tun! Ich will dir helfen!"

Das Gör dachte nicht dran, stillzuhalten. Es brüllte weiter, heiser und hysterisch. Was auch immer hier geschehen war, es musste das Kind aufs Äußerste verstört haben.

Oxana gab auf, sie hatte weder Geduld noch Lust sich näher mit dem Balg herumzuschlagen und Kinder waren ohnehin nicht ihre Stärke. Aus irgendeinem Grund mochte sie kleine Menschen nicht und auch umgekehrt wurde ihr nicht besonders viel Liebe entgegengebracht.

Sie ließ das Mädchen- sie vermutete, dass es ein Mädchen war, weil es ein Kleid trug- auf einen Sessel fallen und sah sich stumm im Raum um.

Der zerbrochene Krug, ein umgeworfener Stuhl, ein Schürhaken, den jemand hastig aus der noch warmen Asche gerissen und dabei- inzwischen erkaltete- Kohle im Raum verstreut hatte, die sich in den Holzboden in Form schwarzer Löcher eingefressen hatte- dies waren wenige, aber eindeutige Hinweise auf einen Kampf, der hier- vor einigen Stunden- stattgefunden haben musste.

Das Kind hatte nicht aufgehört zu schreien, war aber inzwischen so heiser, dass man es kaum mehr hörte. Es war vom Stuhl geklettert und wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz unter dem Tisch zurückgekrochen.

Nun schlich sich doch etwas Mitleid in Oxanas Herz. Immerhin konnte das Kind ja nichts dafür, was möglicherweise seiner Familie zugestoßen war und es hatte vielleicht einiges mit ansehen müssen.

Diesmal ging sie in die Knie und versuchte sich somit auf die Ebene des Kindes zu begeben. Vielleicht brachte das ja irgendwas.

„Hast du dich jetzt beruhigt?", fragte sie und versuchte die Ungeduld aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Die Augen des Kindes glänzten im Dunklen, sie merkte, dass es den Bogen in ihrer Hand fixiert hatte.

„Ich tu dir nichts damit. Ehrlich. Ich brauche das nur um mich zu verteidigen."

Das Kind schwieg. Sie hörte, dass sein Atem rasend schnell ging, wie der eines Hundes.

Vorsichtig legte sie den Bogen zur Seite und zeigte ihm ihre leeren Hände. „Wenn du mir sagst, was dir und deiner Familie passiert ist, kann ich dir vielleicht helfen, sie wiederzufinden".

„Er war in der Werkstätte", piepste das Kind. Oxana sah sich um. Außer der Eingangstür befanden sich in dem Raum noch zwei weitere- eine führte nach oben, eine stand halboffen und führte wohl in die angrenzende Schmiede.

„Wer?"

„Der schwarze Hund."

Oxana ahnte nichts Gutes. „Hat dein Vater ihn überrascht?"

Das Kind schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er kam herein. Er sagte, er wolle das Schwert ausprobieren. Und dann…"

Oxana folgte ihrem Blick. Da waren Blutspuren auf der Treppe und weitere Spuren eines Kampfes. Sie stand auf, ging zur Treppe und hatte den Fuß bereits auf die unterste Stufe gesetzt, als das Kind wieder krächzte: „Nein, bleib da!"

Oxanas Hand glitt zu dem Dolch an ihrem Gürtel. „Ist er etwa noch da? Der Hund?"

„Nein".

„Was…?"

Es war ein kleines Stückchen hinter dem Tisch hervorgekrochen. „Bleib da", wiederholte es.

Es stand auf und sah sie aus glänzenden Augen an. „Bitte".

„Was ist los mit ihnen?! Das ist ein kleines, hilfloses Kind, verdammter Schweinhund!"

Die Tür wurde zugeknallt und Oxana hatte somit ihre Antwort.

Das war jetzt schon das vierte Haus, wo man sie nicht einmal einließ, geschweige denn ihr Anliegen vollständig vortragen ließ. Das Kind an ihrer Hand starrte sie groß an. Verdammt, sie hatte doch nicht ewig Zeit, einen Platz für dieses…ja, war es denn jetzt ein Mädchen?

Sie blinzelte das Kind argwöhnisch an. Sein Gesicht war rußverschmiert, das einzige was sauber war, waren seine blitzblauen Augen und überraschenderweise seine Zähne. Sogar sein Haar- blond oder rot oder irgendetwas dazwischen- war strubbelig und schmutzig und jetzt, nass durch den Regen, ähnelte es eher dem Fell eines Straßenköters.

„Du wäschst dich nicht gerne, oder?" , murmelte Oxana mehr zu sich selbst.

Das Kind schüttelte den Kopf.

Na herrlich. Sie sollte auf dem Weg zum Hafen sein und ihr eigenes Leben endlich mit ein, zwei Pfeilen in Ordnung bringen. Stattdessen rannte sie im strömenden Regen herum und versuchte irgendjemanden dieses Kind anzuhängen, damit sie wieder beide Hände frei hatte. Und natürlich nahm keiner gern ein so schmutziges, verängstigtes Gör aus der Hand einer völlig durchnässten, bewaffneten, unfreundlichen Frau, noch dazu bei einem Unwetter. Die Menschen hatten sie angesehen wie Sauron höchstpersönlich.

Jetzt erst bemerkte Oxana, dass das Kind keine Schuhe trug. Fluchend nahm sie es auf den Arm, hatte dabei ihre liebe Not, denn auch Bogen und Köcher wollten getragen werden.

„Hast du auch einen Namen?"

„Milui".

War das jetzt ein Mädchen- oder ein Jungenname?

„Und dein Vater?"

Die Kleine schniefte stark, ihre Augen wurden wieder wässrig. „Ist nicht so wichtig. Hast du eine Mutter?"

Milui schüttelte verängstigt den Kopf.

„Eine Tante?"

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Onkel? Opa? Oma? Große Schwester oder Bruder? IRGENDJEMANDEN?"

„Willi", stotterte die Kleine. Oxana seufzte auf. „Gut. Sehr gut. Wo wohnt Willi denn?"

„In unserem Stall", antwortete Milui. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Übrigens war sie sehr leicht, bemerkte Oxana. Sie kannte sich nicht so gut aus bei Kindern- aber sehr alt was Milui nicht. Vielleicht sechs, sieben? Sie konnte so ein kleines Ding doch nicht irgendwo abstellen wie einen Besen. Und wo auch? Wieder zu ihrem toten Vater an den Ort, der für das Kind nunmehr nichts als Schrecken beinhaltete? Aber sie hatte auch keine Zeit sich um das Mädchen zu kümmern. Und Mitnehmen ging auch nicht. Es war zum Heulen!

„Mir ist kalt", presste Milui zwischen klappernden Zähnen hervor.

„Weißt du…ich möchte gern den Mörder deines Vaters verfolgen, aber…"- Oxana brach ab. Egal was sie sagte, es schien die Lage nur noch zu verschlimmern. Es schluchzte schon wieder. Der Himmel hing tief über ihnen, das Gewitter hatte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und Oxana dachte einen Moment mit fast sehnsüchtigem Bedauern daran, was sie jetzt mit ihrem Bogen und dem Dolch anstellen könnte, wäre da nicht…dieses Kind da.

Es fiel ihr sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr schwer ihre Pläne zu ändern. Aber so sehr sie es auch wollte…sie konnte Milui nicht einfach in eine Ecke stellen und weiterlaufen. Das Kind hatte ohnehin schon einen Schaden fürs Leben.

„Na gut. Wir warten bis der Regen vorbei ist." Sie machte kehrt und nach wenigen Minuten standen sie wieder beim singenden Fisch.

Der Wirt würdigte sie nur eines kurzen Blickes, als sie eintrat. Die Stube war nur halbvoll, die meisten hatten sich bloß vorm Regen geflüchtet und alibihalber ein Bier bestellt, an dem sie lustlos herumnuckelten. Ein Grüppchen stand beim Fenster und beobachtete halbinteressiert das Unwetter draußen.

Natürlich hatte sie daran gedacht, das Kind an Kreidinger zu übergeben. Aber nur der Gedanke an sein schmieriges, zahnloses Gesicht hatte gereicht, um diese Idee wieder zu verwerfen.

„Ein Zimmer für eine Nacht", sagte sie und warf ein paar Münzen auf den Tresen. Wortlos warf der Wirt einen rostigen Schlüssel dazu und widmete sich weiter seiner Flasche Schnaps.

„So. Zieh die nassen Sachen aus und gib sie mir". Die Kleine gehorchte widerspruchslos und Oxana bemerkte, dass dem Kind bereits die Augen zufielen. Kein Wunder, nach all dem was geschehen war. Als sie die Sachen provisorisch auf den Kasten gehängt hatte und sich umdrehte, war Milui bereits eingeschlafen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich in Oxanas Gesicht. Sie wickelte das Mädchen in die alte Decke ein, die sie im Kasten gefunden hatte und trat ans Fenster.

Vielleicht war es gut so, dacht sie, vielleicht sollte sie die Zeit nützen. Silaid hatte lange Zeit gehabt sich über ihr Ableben Gedanken zu machen. Es war nicht klug, einfach so drauf los zu kämpfen und aufs Beste zu hoffen. Früher hatte Rawen immer die Pläne ausgearbeitet. Silaid und sie hatten immer darauf vertraut, dass nichts passierte. Nun war es an der Zeit, sich selbst Gedanken zu machen, wenn sie nicht alles verlieren wollte, was sie in den letzten Monaten geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Doch wie sollte sie es mit der Verschlagenheit eines Halborks- Halbirgendetwas aufnehmen?

Gab es etwas, wovor sich dieses Scheusal fürchtete? Gab es irgendetwas, was er verabscheute, mied? Etwas, was ihn dazu treiben könnte, einen Fehler zu begehen?

Oxana seufzte und rieb sich die Oberarme.

Das einzige war wohl sie selbst. Und dann, plötzlich, erschien alles ganz einfach.


End file.
